Fate Legendary Héroes of Kingdoms
by El Redentor 777
Summary: Un joven que ama la historia un dia su maestro lo manda a realizar una, ese mismo dia se dirigio a la biblioteca de su academia para realizar dicho trabajo cuando recoje un misterioso libro y de ahi cae una carta, cuando regresa descubre que ahora esta en un desafio nuevo contra grandes leyendas, mal leguaje, comentarios no apto para todo el público, sangre y algunas muertes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola atodos aqui El Redentor 777, ahora les traigo un fic de Fate, los que esperan a Shiro si saldra pero sera mas adelante toda via, no habra referencias a las sagas de Fate y entre otras, incluida la novela visual, lo del Santo grial si sera incluido y algunos personajes canonicos de Fate como algunos heroes, reyes y conquistadores de la historia mundial que no estan incluidos en ninguna saga de fate.**

**sin mas que decir comencemos.**

**disclaimer.**

**los personajes de fate no me pertenecen, este fic sinpmemente es escrito para fines de entretenimiento puro, algunos personajes del fic tienen vocabulario bulgar se recomienda discrecion, tambien habra ecenas de sangre y muertes, no es para publico infantil.**

**los que no leyeron esto y quieren seguir el fic adelante pero no lo borrare por comentarios a referencia a esto, simpkemente los ignoraré o los borrare.**

* * *

La mañana de un hogar de Japón se encontraba alguien alistándose para la academia, de echo la persona tenía ganas de no despertarse.

Sin embargo a pesar de la cuidado donde estaba, tenía una gran diferencia, que no era japonés.

cabello café oscuro ojos del mismo color grandes y pestañas chinas, piel muy blanca, lo primero que pensarían las personas es que el joven es americano pero no lo es, nació en el continente americano pero no en los Estados Unidos.

-tanto tiempo viviendo aquí y aun no me adapto al horario-dijo en voz alta mientras salía de su cama, sin embargo al hablo tropezó con varios libros.

Varios eran de la tercera cruzada, la batalla de Ain Jalut, el campo de batalla de Tours.

-otra vez me quede leyendo-dijo mientras los recogía y los guardaba en un cajón donde tenía más de estos libros.

Se alistó para dirigirse a su academia, prendas que constaba de un saco negro con camisa blanca de botones y pantalones del mismo estilo que el saco.

Mientras se dirigía a la academia el joven se sentaría por un momento en una de las bancas para la espera del camión.

El joven se tallo los ojos unos momentos para tratar de estar lo más despierto posible.

Minutos después llegarían alumnos diferentes y también estos estaban en el colegio del muchacho, algunos de ellos ya que otros tenían uniforme de diferentes academias.

-¿estudiaste para la clase de historia de hoy?-un alumno le pregunto a uno de los que estaban ahí presentes.

-eh, no la verdad era muy difícil aprenderse los nombres de alguno de los generales-dijo otro alumno.

-eh, ya veo, últimamente el profesor de historia ha sido bastante estricto con todos nosotros-

-sus clases han sido muy complicadas últimamente-dijo otro chico.

-pero al menos tenemos al genio de historia con nosotros, ¿cierto Carranza?-

El joven meo de reojo al chico y él se exaltó un poco.

-eh…si el viejo me la repela-dijo mientras sonreía un poco.

-eh, vamos al menos sé un poco considerado con los profesores-

El castaño ignoraría eso último de lo que comento, sin embargo mientras el autobús aún seguía en la espera de llegar por los muchachos, se escucho un ligero escándalo del otro lado y el joven al igual que otros alumnos varones mirarían por el otro lado de la calle en donde había otra parada de autobus.

-¿no es muy linda?-dijo un chico con tono enamorado.

En frente de ellos estaba una chica de cabello negro corto hasta los hombros, ojos del mismo color que su cabello, vestida con un uniforme de marinera de preparatoria color blanco con falda azul y un moño rojo.

-¿oye Carranza que opinas?-dijo un chcio dandole un par de codazos.

El mexicano miro por unos segundos hasta responder.

-está muy baja, su cabello es muy corto y demasiado plana para mi gusto-en eso el chico recibió varios golpes-¿por qué fue eso?-

-¿cómo puedes ignorar cierta lindura por físico?-dijo uno de los chicos.

-¿como sabemos si ese cuerpo es pura maldad?-cuestionó el joven a los chicos y luego la charla ahí terminaría.

En una academia en la ciudad de Tokio se podía apreciar en cierto salón de segundo año a varios alumnos, todos ellos eran varones, la academia era masculina, la cual era una academia en donde los alumnos se apegaban al reglamento de la academia con gran respeto.

-¡joven Carranza!-la voz del maestro de historia le llamó la atención al notar que el joven miraba distraídamente por la ventana.

El chico suspiraría de irritación.

-¿si profesor?-dijo el levantandose de su asiento.

-¿reina de la tribu céltica-británica conocida como icena?-

-Boudica la Rosa celta-el maestro gruño de irritación.

El joven simplemente se volvería a sentar luego de eso, en historia tenía la mejor calificación de su salón incluso se atrevía a decir que también en la academia completa, el amante de historia mundial no solamente tenía que aguantar eso, ya que las demás clases no era el mejor peor tenía buen promedio, pero jamás ha bajado del 100.

Luego de eso el timbre sonaría.

-¿oye Carranza?-el joven volteo para ver al maestro con desinterés.

El maestro era un hombre de alrededor de los 40 años de edad, piel amarilla y ojos negros con ojeras negras, con cabello negro medio con un gran fleco cubriendo su frente, vistiendo con un saco formal color café y pantalón del mismo color.

-¿Qué?-dijo él con voz irritada.

-¿esa la forma de contestar a un maestro en tu país?-dijo el señor.

-¿Qué señor?-dijo en el mismo tono.

-hm, últimamente has estado en las nubes e ignorando mis clases-

-es normal, no necesito clases de su historia si ya se bastante-dijo el chico-sabiendo que en realidad el que usted lo que nos dice viene en el libro y nisiquiera puede dar clases sin tenerlo a mano-

El hombre gruñiría en la forma en que el chico le contestaría.

-muy bien, veamos si tan bueno eres, quiero que mañana hagas una clase sobre la conquista del nuevo mundo, si no lo haces no te dejaré entrar a clases muchacho-

El peli castaño solamente rodó sus ojos, el origen del nuevo mundo y el nombramiento de América y Nueva España era su especialidad.

-muy bien, a cambio usted tendrá que exentar en la materia que yo quiera-

-¿por qué?-dijo confundido.

-bueno si escojo historia sería un error de mi parte, ya que siempre saco cien y nunca bajó del promedio, si escojo otra materia la tendré pasada y habrá peso menos encima mi opinión-

El hombre río en voz baja.

-muy bien acepto, pero el trabajo tendrás que sacarlo de libros de la biblioteca de la academia-el chico frunció el ceño al escuchar eso.

-como sea, no se librará de esta vergüenza-dijo mientras se retiraba.

**(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)**

Después de unas horas regreso a la academia vistiendo diferente, consistía en una camisa color gris y un saco abierto de color negro con gorro, pantalones de color azul marino y tenis blancos con negros, de accesorios traía un Cristo de plata y un reloj de funda negra en la muñeca izquierda.

El joven ingreso de nuevo a la academia mostrando su ID de estudiante.

Cuando llegó a la biblioteca se dio cuenta de que l lugar estaba completamente solo, también que en el lugar la luces estaban apagadas.

-vemos si hay electricidad-dijo el joven tratando de prender las luces.

Sin embargo estas no lo hacían.

-muy bonito, cuando pagan de colegiatura los padres aquí, lo bueno es que soy becado-dijo el chico mientras encendía su celular para prender la lámpara de este-tendré que usar las pilas-

El chico se dirigió a la sección de historia para encontrar algún libro de la conquista del nuevo mundo y el chico leía los títulos.

-este libro dice mentiras de la esclavitud de los nómadas, este libro dice que los españoles no nos dieron nada, este libro también es inútil, por dios, enserio los japoneses no saben nada-

El chico no podía encontrar algún libro bueno.

Sabiendo que en la historia decía que los españoles asesinaron a las personas es como decir que Saladino destruyo Jerusalén, el chico sabía que la razón por la que los latinos eran morenos es por qué se casaban con ellos, no eran ingleses después de todo que ellos si apartaron y esclavizaron a los nómadas de las tierras de las trece colonias, sin embargo encontrar algo como ello era casi imposible.

En eso miro un libro algo viejo y interesado en el lo sacaría, el libro, no tenía título y le daría vuelta, entre las viejas hojas caería algo al suelo.

-¿eh un separador?-fue lo primero en decir ya que era bastante común que se quedarán separadores entre los libros de la biblioteca.

El joven alzaría a la cosa que había caído al suelo.

-¿esto no es un separador?-dijo mientras lo recogía con su mano libre y miraba ambos lados de la cosa, era extraño parecía de las cartas del juego de Yugi-oh, pero esta estaba completamente negra por ambos lados.

En eso sintió algo extraño, no podía moverse para nada, sin embargo su entorno cambiara de inmediato y el chico se hallaría en un extraño panorama.

El lugar tenía miles de calaveras y cráneos en el lugar, de echo a donde volteara se encontraba con ellos, sin embargo al mirara al techo más bien se encontró con un cielo negro y tenebroso.

-ok…soy yo o aparecí en un extraño mundo que nisiquiera se si es real o feik, o será consumí drogas sin darme cuenta-dijo con sarcasmo.

-no lo hiciste esto es real-el chico escucho una voz infantil y miro hacia la voz.

Lo que vio fue una pila más grande de esos esqueletos, también había tres sujetos más ahí, dos de ellos no los apreciaba bien por las capuchas, pero uno llamó la atención, en la montaña ahí sentado estaba un niño de casi nueve años, vestido de una especie de sacerdote, cabello verde oscuro y ojos del mismo color.

'Ese niño tiene la mirada muerta'penso el chico al notar esa mirada sin vida del niño quien de echo sonreía con naturalidad.

-¿Alfonso Carranza?, ¿del imperio maya actualmente colonizado por España cierto?-el niño dijo sin quitar esa sonrisa de su cara.

El sentado ya hacia en su trono de cadaveres le hizo una seña de que se acercara, el chico vio por unos segundos y sin quitar la mirada de ambos encapuchados camino hacia el niño hasta quedar cercas de el.

-si soy yo, sin embargo por qué utilizaste términos de las antiguas civilizaciones de México y casi toda hispano América-

-bueno tengo una tarea para ti-dijo el sonriendo a un y el chico frunció el ceño.

-¿adelante?-dijo con duda y mirando rápidamente a los encapuchados.

-he estado buscando a alguien que ama la historia como tú y veo que realmente lo conseguí-

-me halaga, me gustaría que fuera usted mi maestro de historia-dijo sarcásticamente sabiendo que no aceptarían a un niño como maestro y menos que viene de un extraño mundo como en el que se encontraba actualmente.

-sin embargo creo que te meterás en un par de aprietos-

'Ok eso ya no me gusta para nada'pensó el joven-¿en qué clase de aprietos?-

-pero antes necesito que escojas una de estas cartas-el niño en eso hizo que levitaran varias cartas frente de él.

El castaño casi se apartaba de la sorpresa, lo que vio fue cinco en total, cada una de ellas con un símbolo, pero en eso flotarían cartas, uno tenía un emblema de escudo, otro de espada, el siguiente de arco, el cuarto de lanza y el último de un centro.

El joven al mirarlas sin dudarlo un segundo tomo la e tenía forma de espada.

-oh, un saber eh, interesante-dijo el niño mientras del lugar se emprendía un extraño humo negro y dejaba al joven sin mirar y también tosiendo.

-¿que fregados?-dijo mientras veía que regresó a la biblioteca, sin embargo en sus dedos tenía ahora una carta, lo extraño es que atrás tenía la espada aún pero abajo un emblema a de un toro, sabiendo algo-¿España?-el chico miro en la portada de la carta-comandante Saber de España Hernán Cortés, el colonizador del nuevo mundo-

El chico miraría la foto del hombre, cabello negro con barba casi canosa, una armadura negra con detalles de bronce con protección en la cinturas, unas botas largas metálicas y en su cinturón un estoque.

-¿Qué diablos? esta foto no estaba cuando la agarre-

El chico miro a su alrededor notando que no solamente el humo se dispersó, el libro desapareció también del lugar.

-bueno, acabemos el trabajo entonces-dijo mientras guardaba la carta en uno de los bolsillos de su chamarra.

El joven volvería buscar de nuevo y tomo lo que se pudiera del lugar y empezó a hacer unos resúmenes para entregarlos al maestro.

-tanta por quería de falsa información hay aquí, como sea luego hablare de un par de cosas que ni la clase sabrá-dijo mientras seguía escribiendo.

Un extraño sentimiento le inundó, siempre ha admirado a todos los reyes y conquistadores que han existido en la historia.

Historias tras historias y también muchas muertes, sin embargo trajeron paz al mundo esos heroes, el joven saco la carta mirando la foto.

-si no hubiera tanto ignorante hubieran sabido que lo que ustedes hicieron fue cambiar las costumbres de mis ante pasados-dijo mientras se pasaba una mano en su cabello.

-¿esa voz?, ¿eres tus Carranza?-la voz que lo llamo sonaba burlesca pero no necesito mirarlo para saber quién era.

-si soy yo profesor-dijo sin emoción alguna y guardando la carta.

-eh…-dijo mientras alía de lo oscuro y el joven ya apreciaba al maestro.

-¿por qué se está riendo?-dijo mirando con molestia al maestro.

-nada, simplemente me sorprende que seas también un master-

'¿Master?'penso el joven extrañado.

-dime ¿quién es tu servant?-

'¿Servant?'el chico rodaría sus ojos cansado-usted dígame, ¿de qué color es la droga que consumió hoy?-dijo sarcásticamente.

El hombre molesto de la nada apuntó hacia el chico.

-¡corta su cabeza!-el hombre gritaría y el chico extrañado simplemente volteo atrás.

-¡no mames!-el se tiraría al suelo llevándose la silla con el también, en eso una ráfaga se llevaría un par de hojas del trabajo del chico.

El chico al levantar su vista miraría a alguien, un samurai con armadura roja y negra con su katana, con un bigote con perilla negra y ojos negros, traía una bandera en su espalda color rojo y su casco tenía tres puntas ya la del medio era más larga.

-¿Qué es eso?-dijo aún asustado por el repentino ataque.

-lo llaman el espirito del bushido-

El joven al escuchar el apodo se sorprendería.

-es una broma, ese sujeto…acaso es Kusunoki Masashige, el samurai del siglo XIV que lucho junto al emperador Go-Daigo en la guerra genkō-El maestro de historia reiría al escuchar eso

-así es, ahora será mejor que me escuches antes de que te matemos, danos a tu servant y te dejaremos libre-el hombre estilo su mano hacia el chico.

-número uno, no sé de qué me estás hablando, número dos, cualquiera puede empuñar una katana y vestirse de samurai fingiendo ser algún héroe como Kusunoki-

El hombre frunció el ceño bastante molesto.

-muy bien enseñémosle entonces, ¡acaba con el saber!-mando el maestro.

El samurai miro al joven y este hizo que su sable brillara de morado.

-¿esto no es nada bueno?-dijo mientras caminaba atrás.

-¡Shichisei Hōkoku!-el hombre con su katana ahora teniendo un color morado atacó al joven quien rodó para evitar el ataque, el miraría la enorme grieta que dejó ese ataque.

'¿Esto es un sueño no?, esta clases de cosas jamás suceden'penso mientras miraba al samurai que atacó de nuevo mientras gritaba.

El joven volvió a girar y esta vez pateo una rodilla del samurai haciendo que se tambaleara.

El joven se fue hacia los estantes de los libros y de inmediato miro a los lados ocurriéndole algo, el samurai camino con el maestro de historia hacia los estantes y de la nada estos empezaron a caer en hileras como si se tratara de un domino.

-¡apartalas del camino!-ordenó el maestro y Kusunoki las partiría inmediatamente.

-¿A dónde fue?-dijo el maestro y vio una puerta abierta-¡bastardo, no lo dejemos escapar!, ¡seria perder el santo grial!-dijo mientras salía del lugar con Kusunoki.

Cuando salieron el joven entre los estantes saldría, en uno de ellos había formado el famoso triángulo de la salvación y ahí se había oculto entre ese hueco del estante del suelo y el que callo encima de este, además con lo oscuro del lugar era más fácil.

-será mejor marcharme antes de que me asesinen en este extraño sueño, pero porque no puedo despertar-se dijo así mismo.

El joven corrió hacia el otro extremo en donde estaba la otra puerta de la academia, de echo lo bueno y lo malo era que ahora que tenía un pretexto para no asistir a clase posiblemente el resto de su vida, lo que escucho del santo griel le llamo la atencion, que tenia que ver algo biblico con todo este sueño extraño.

El joven llegaría al piso inferior hacia la salida pero cuanto trato de abrir la puerta se estaba estaban atascadas.

-¿pensaste que te escaparías de nosotros?-dijo una voz macabra atrás de él y esta vez el ataque de Kusunoki dio pero con una honda de choque hacia el chico quien caería rodando.

Difícilmente estaría tratándose de levantar del suelo y vio que ahí a estaba su carta, el joven miraría fríamente al hombre.

-¿Qué diablos está haciendo?, atacar a un alumno y aparte dejarle trabajos, ¿que clase de maestro es usted?-

-mira niño, ¡durante años que he dado clases siempre he odiado a los mocosos!-dijo gritando con locura-¡todos los malditos días, quisiera el ordenarle a Kusunoki que arranque sus cabezas!, llenos de energías, van a fiestas, van con chicas jóvenes e incluso tienen sexo, ¡son de lo peor!-

El samurai atacó al chico quien tomaría su carta y luego salto hacia aún lado para evitar el ataque y entraría aún aula de donde dejaban los de intendencia sus cosas de limpiezas.

El chico miro a todos lados mirando su única salida que era una ventana, el joven metería su cuerpo para salir del lugar aún que se llevó una caía algo insegura cayendo de espaldas y golpeándose un poco su cabeza que no alcanzó a cubrir bien con su brazo.

En eso la pared sería destruida y un par de escombros cayeron sobre su cuerpo lastimándolo ligeramente, el miraría con un solo ojo abierto y el joven vio a Kusunoki quien apuntó la punta de su katana en el cuello del chico.

-¿ultimas palabras?-dijo el samurai y el joven había tomado un par de respiraciones.

-si, esta-dijo sacando la carta y poniéndola en frente del samurai quien miro al joven extrañado por esa acción.

-¿Qué tiene que ver esa carta?-dijo pero noto el samurai que brillaba.

En eso la carta se iluminó mucho más y en eso en frente de ellos estaba el hombre que colonizó casi el continente americano.

-la colonia comienza ahora-dijo el hombre con acento Español.

Kusunoki estaba algo sorprendido al ver eso, de echo el maestro que alcanzó a ver la escena también lo estaba.

-¿un servant salió de una carta?, ¿Qué diablos?-dijo el hombre-como sea, ¡acaba con ambos saber!-

El samurai gritaría para atacar al joven pero el chico al ver eso y no poder moverse ya cerraría sus ojos, un metal chocaría con otro haciendo el efecto del ruido, el joven abrió su ojos para notar que Hernán Cortés lo había defendido.

-no tocarais a mí maestro mientras estoy en frente tuyo-dijo mientras apretaba a Kusunoki.

-¿Quién te crees que eres?-dijo el samurai.

-soy un general que dominó un mundo nuevo, el general Hernán Cortés de España-dijo el hombre mientras le empuntaba con su estoque.

-¿Hernán Cortés?-dijo el maestro soprendido y Kusunoki estaba confundido.

-así es maestro, será mejor que se largue, no quiero problemas-dijo levantándose con algo de desequilibrio.

-¡jamás yo ganaré esto!, atácalo saber-dijo el maestro ordenándole a su comandante atacar al chico quien volvería a iluminar su sable de morado.

Cortés con su sable iluminado de naranja bloquearía el ataque del samurai quien se apartaría después del bloqueo del joven.

-¡imposible!-dijo el maestro al ver esa acción.

En eso el samurai retrocedería pero Hernán dio de inmediato tes estocadas en el pecho de su oponente quien retrocedió a dolorido.

-¡saber utilízalo!-el samurai brillaría su sable con más intensidad.

-¡maestro haced aún lado!-dijo el saber del chico.

-¡Shichisei Hōkoku!-el samurai atacaría pero ambos se hicieron a un lado aun que el impacto del ataque les afectó a ambos.

-carajo, lo que faltaba, ¿oye general?, ¿sabes cómo usar esta habilidad?-preguntó Alfonso a su saber.

-es muy fácil, mira-dijo el general apuntando a ambos sujetos, noto que su maestro emanaba un aura de color morada al igual que Kusunoki, pero parecía que recibía tal energía.

-¿pero como le hago?-

En eso el samurai atacó al general pero esta vez el samurai estaba superando al Español.

-¡necesito que estés sincronizado conmigo!-dijo el mientras trataba de evitar las cortadas a zonas críticas.

El joven miro algo inquieto eso y de inmediato cerraría sus ojos y se tranquilizaría, pensaría un poco para mantenerse sin mucho estrés, en eso empezó a emanar un pequeño aura de color naranja como el de sable de Cortés.

-¿Qué diablos?-dijo mirándose los brazos y el resto del cuerpo.

-perfecto manda tu energía hacia ami-dijo bloqueando la katana del samurai a duras penas.

El joven desesperado estiraría su brazo y apuntaría su mano hacia el general, sin embargo no pasaba nada.

-por favor, vamos pedazo de mierda, ve con el-dijo al aura mientras trabaja de mandarla aun.

En eso el maestro reiría fuerte mente al ver que sus esfuerzos eran totalmente inútiles.

-eso ya no importa, Kusunoki acabalos-dijo mientras el samurai apartaba el sable para que Cortés estuviera idefenso.

El samurai dio un tremendo ataque al español y el hombre caería al suelo con una cortada en la zona abdominal que atravesó la armadura abdominal.

-¡gerenal!-dijo el chico asustado al ver como el hombre estaba sangrando.

-maestro…hulla-

-estas cabron, de ninguna manera-dijo agachándose hacia el hombre y tratando de cargarlo.

-que estupido eres-dijo el maestro dándole una patada en la quijada haciendo que cayera unos pocos centímetros atrás.

-vete a la chingada viejo de mierda-dijo el joven quejándose y tratándose de levantar peor en eso el maestro piso el esternón del joven quien trataba de quitarlo de encima, pero ya estaba muy débil como para hacerlo.

-ahora sí, terminemos con esto-dijo mientras acaba un cuchillo el hombre y lo clavaba en la zona abdominal del joven quien dio un grito ahogado y tenía un poco de sangre en su boca.

El general al ver eso trato de levantarse de donde estaba pero en eso el hombre quien estiró su mano de la nada caería por culpa del samurai usen lo atacaría de nuevo.

-¿a donde crees que vas bárbaro occidental?-dijo el samurai encajando su katana en su ante brazo y al suelo.

El general se quejó simplemente del dolor.

El maestro sacaría la navaja del abdomen del chico y el miraría con una sádicamente sonrisa al joven y luego cargaría otro navajazo.

-¡muere!-exclamó al los aires.

-¡Lion Heart!-cuando la navaja dio en algo sólido esta se quebraría.

El maestro se vio bastante impresionado ante esto y miro hacia al joven bien, ahora tenía una especia de campo de color azul celeste cubriéndole el cuerpo, el joven aprendas tenía fuerzas para abrir sus ojos.

-¡quien mierda hizo eso!-dijo el hombre.

El chico no pudo observar nada más ya que había quedado inconsciente.

-¿Quién se atreve a interrumpirme?-dijo el maestro mirando alrededor.

-¡crusader ax!-en eso una enorme hacha atacaría a Kusunoki.

-maester debemos irnos de aquí-dijo el samurai al maestro.

-¿Qué?, estas loco-dijo el maestro-acaba con el servant de este mocosos ya-

En eso el samurai asistiría pero por alguna razón el general desapareció del lugar.

En eso el samurai distraído recibió un ataque directo en su espalda.

-mierda, está bien vámonos-dijo el hombre mientras el samurai se levantaba y escapaba del lugar con el maestro.

Cuando los dos se habían ido del lugar el campo de energía que tenía Alfonso se quitaría, el joven estaría prácticamente dormido aún.

En eso dos siluetas saldrían de la oscuridad, una de ellas era gigante casi dos metros de alto y corpulento, la segunda era delgada y de la estatura del chico.

-why did you order me to help this kid master?-(¿por qué me ordenó el ayudar a este niño maestro?)dijo una voz británica y de un hombre mayor.

-we need him after all, maybe he will help us in this thing-(lo necesitamos después de todo, tal vez nos ayude en esta cosa)dijo una voz femenina en tono americano.

-ok but he is really hurt, that man want him death-(ok está bien pero está muy lastimado, ese hombre lo quería muerto) el sujeto corpulento se agacho hasta el joven castaño.

-we need to take him to our place, he doesn't have letal wounds, I have some medicine and others things to take care of the wounds and injuries-(necesitamos llevarlo a nuestro lugar, no parece tener heridas letales, pero tengo medicina y otras cosas para encargarme de las heridas y lesiones) dijo la voz femenina-shielder pelase take care of him-(shielder encargate de el).

El sujeto grande puso el cuerpo del joven en su hombre y comenzó a caminar hacia otro lado siguiendo a la fémina.

**Después de eso.**

El joven castaño se había despertado sin embargo no de una manera bastante agradable, si no con algo de dolor, el chico cuando pudo enfocar su mirada al ver el techo de madera se quedo por un tiempo mirando el lugar.

-¿Dónde estoy?-se dijo así mismo el giro a los lados la cabeza para mirar.

Piso de madera, puertas que se abren arrastrando a un lado, un par de inciensos, también había una especie de piso con alfombra verde y una mesa tradicional para sentarse en el suelo.

-¿Cómo acabe aquí?-dijo así mismo mientras trataba de levantarse pero el dolor no lo dejo hacerlo, el chico puso su mano en la zona y sintió algo que no era parte de el.

Alfonso de inmediato se quitó la cobija de encima dando se cuenta que estaba en un futon para dormir y al verse que estaba cubierto en la zona abdominal de vendas y un parche en una cierta zona se sorprendería y a la vez se asusto un poco.

-no fue un sueño, carajo-dijo mientras volvía a ver el lugar completamente y luego al techo-¿Qué diablos está sucediendo aquí?-

El joven trato de levantarse poco a poco de donas estaba, sentía muy pocas fuerzas y aparte el dolor era incomodo.

-yo que tú no lo hiciera-dijo una voz femenina a un lado de Alfonso.

El joven caería de donde estaba sentado y el miro hacia la voz.

Ahí se encontraban las dos figuras que lo habían salvado, un hombre y una chica de alrededor de su edad.

La chica tenía cabello rubio en una cola de caballo larga que le llegaba hasta la espalda y con flequillos en su frente, ojos azules grandes y sus pestañas poco notables por qué eran del mismo color que su cabello, venía vestida con una blusa color blanca, con un saco de estilo bleiser color verde, un short corto de mezclilla y botas cafés, tenia un pecho y fisico muy prominentes.

A su lado estaba un hombre corpulento con un bigote grueso color negro y ojos verdes, traía una corona en la cabeza, traía una armadura de plata con hombreras de oro, traía protegidos hasta la zona de su cabeza a excepción del rostro que lo traía desprotegido, en la zona de su cuerpo encima traía una prenda roja con un símbolo de los cruzados de color amarillo pálido que le llegaba hasta los pies, en su brazo izquierdo traía un escudo con símbolo de leon y en su otra mano traía un hacha de oro.

El joven a mirar ambas personas supo inmediatamente por sus facciones y el resto que eran anglosajones, sin embargo el hombre de armadura sabía que era de esas cosas que él había invocado como Cortés.

-¿quiénes son ustedes?-dijo el chico en japonés ha que la chica le había dicho lo anterior en ese idioma.

-sentimos que estés confundido-dijo la chica disculpándose mientras caminaba hasta llegara una considerable distancia al chico pero no tanto para incomodarlo y el sujeto de armadura se quedó atrás de ella-me llamó Cindy Smith, él es mi servant Ricardo I-

El joven al escuchar el nombre del sujeto puso un rostro de sorpresa.

-Ricardo I, corazón de león, el rey de Inglaterra-dijo el chico.

-exactamente muchacho, soy yo-dijo el hombre en japonés perfectamente-¿nos gustaría saber tu nombre también muchacho?-

-me llamo Alfonso Carranza, es un honor tener en frente al rey que tuvo un papel importante en la tercera cruzada-dijo el con respeto a Ricardo.

-¿Alfonso, sabes por qué estás aquí no?-dijo Cyndi al chico.

-no…simplemente no tengo idea de que eta sucediendo aquí-dijo el chico y Cindy cerro sus ojos.

-ya veo…bien siéntate, tenemos que contarte algo-dijo ella mientras miraba al joven.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Alfonso Carranza.**

**Servants.**

**Hernán Cortés, tipo: saber.**

**Cyndi Smith.**

**Servants.**

**Ricardo I, tipo: Shielder.**

**en memoria a Hernán Cortés, Ricardo I y Kusunoki Masashige, que descancen en paz los tres.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos, aquí el segundo capítulo de este fanfic, quiero darles gracias por el apoyo un recibió apenas que lo subí hace un día, nunca pensé que tendría tanta visitas y leídas apenas siendo el primer capítulo.**

**Aquí les traigo el nuevo episodio, espero que no les haga tanta bolas o les cause confusión.**

**Disclaimer y advertencia, los personajes de Fate no me pertenecen, si no a su respectivo autor, los O'C utilizados son de mi propiedad, los generales mencionados y utilizados como servants que estén descansando en paz.**

**algo mas para los que leyeron el capitulo anterior y quedaron extrañados, el Ricardo que aparece en esta historia es diferente al Richard lionheart saber de Fate/strange fake, ósea es un alter no malvado.**

**Ahora si a leer el capitulo 2. **

* * *

Unas horas después de que Ricardo y Cindy salvarán a Alfonso y a Cortés, en las profundidades de un desagüe subterráneo se encontraba el maestro y Kusunoki caminando con tranquilidad en el lugar, una vez adentramos miraron a los lados par asegurarse de que no eran seguidos.

En eso colocó su mano en una especie de centro mágico y abriría una especie de puerta secreta que parecía ser una pared falsa y una ilusión.

Ambos entrarían para seguir caminado más adelante.

-master creo que deberías informarle sobre los sucesos y la interrupción-

-cállate Kusunoki ahora tenemos problemas-dijo mientras llegaba al lugar y no estaban solos.

-valla valla, miren que tenemos aquí, veo que fallaste-dijo un sujeto burlón.

Tenía la piel clara con cabello castaño claro casi al rubio oscuro lacio, ojos fríos color negros, vestido con un saco formal negro y pantalón de vestir del mismo color, con una camisa de manga larga blanca de botones, con corbata negra.

-no puedo creer que no hallas podido matar a un novato, además sin capacidad de utilizar las habilidades de su servant-dijo una femenina.

La chica tenía piel clara con cabello zanahoria rojizo y rizado, ojos almendra claros, traía una blusa roja con mangas largas rosadas y una falda café con cuadros de colores más claros.

-el echo de haber sido atacado por dos sujetos al mismo tiempo es bastante complicado, además Kusunoki trató de atacar al chico que escapaba del ataque, aparte sería un trabajo fácil para ustedes dos si ambos no hubieran ido a salir y a pelearse en frente de la multitud Soji-dijo el maestro al chico llamado Soji.

-ya escuchaste Sayoko, eso te pasa por andar gritándome y diciendo que no hacer-dijo Soji a la chica de cabello rojizo llamada Sayoko.

-¿de que estás hablando? Fuiste sin tu el que empezó-dijo ella al chico.

-ah si claro, no te sientes ahí, no cruces las piernas, no mires a esa chica, por dios siempre tu-dijo Soji imitando una voz femenina.

-deberían dejar de pelear por favor-dijo una chica de estatura baja.

Vestía con un vestido de color negro con detalles blancos, tenía un gorro blanco ligero, su cabello era de color gris y sus ojos morados, en su manos traía un oso de peluche color rosado vestía con un estilo Gap moe para abreviar.

-tranquilízate Mai, ignórales a esos dos-dijo otra chica alta.

Ella tenía el cabello rosado con rizos al final, ojos color dorados y fruncidos con mirada fría, vestía con saco de manga largas negro de piel muy corto mostrando su escote y abdomen, su falda era de color morada y con cuadros, calzaba más botas negras de tacón dándole más estatura de lo que en realidad media, las uñas de sus dedos de las manos estaban pintadas de color morado.

-Kairi-sama-dijo la llamada Mai a la chica llamada Kairi.

-como sea, eso no quita el echo de que hallas fallado-dijo un sujeto con acento germano.

Se veía alrededor de los 40 años de edad, su piel era blanca, su cabello era rojo claro y bien peinado hacia atrás y tenía una barba de candado del mismo color que su cabello, sus ojos eran de color verde claros, traía una vestimenta formal como Soji.

-no quiero oírlo sobre ti Mario-dijo el maestro al hombre peli rojo.

-entonces veamos si quieres escucharlo del lider-dijo el hombre y eso hizo que el maestro temblara de miedo-de echo aquí viene-

En eso se escucharon pasos y de ahí saldría alguien, era un sujeto extraño, traía una especie de traje blanco completamente como el de un monje traía equipada una máscara de metal con un rostro inexpresivo humano también, guantes del mismo material que la mascara también, aunque se podía ver ligeramente sus ojos pero no del todo.

-líder, es un gusto verlo de nuevo-dijo el maestro nervioso.

-tranquilízate maestro, aún que fallaste a esta vez y de manera decepcionante-dijo el hombre con una voz profunda y tranquila-lograste darme una muy buena información y no solamente eso, también sobre nuestros enemigos en general-

Los presentes estarían sorprendidos en especial el maestro y Kusunoki quien no aparento estarlo ya que se mantenía al margen.

-¿en serio?-dijo el maestro.

-así es-dijo el mientras mostraba en una esfera algo.

Ahí se veía el momento en el cual Alfonso estaba acostado en el suelo herido y de la nada Hernán Cortés desaparecía con una luz intensa.

-¿Qué fue eso?-dijo Soji.

-no lo sé, jamás había visto algo como eso-dijo el líder tranquilo-tal parece que el muchacho puede invocar a su servant como si fuese algún tipo de conjuro, sin embargo a diferencia de nuestros ser antes el puede guardarlo cuando está herido para regenerarlo y escapar antes de que lo terminemos-

-ya veo, entonces por eso Kusunoki no pudo acabarlo-dijo el maestro.

-pero algo que me inquieta es eso-dijo esta vez Sayoko señalando a Alfonso y el campo de energía en el.

-eso es una habilidad de un shielder, por eso no pudiste asesinarlo-dijo simplemente el líder-pero ahí no sé quién fue el que lo invoco-

-ya veo, entonces tendremos que investigarlo más tarde-dijo el maestro.

-no-dijo a secas haciendo que los presentes miraran al líder-no tenemos tiempo que perder ahora, quiero que tanto Soji como Sayoko vallan a investigar-

En eso los dos mencionados miraron con asombro al líder pero antes de que reclamarán.

-hagan alguna estupidez como pelearse o llamar la atención, yo mismo me encargaré de ustedes dos-dijo con frialdad y ambos asintieron-vallan de inmediato no quiero fallos-

Los dos hicieron caso y salieron del escondite.

-al menos podemos relajarnos, no habrá clases ahora que fue destruida me día academia-dijo el maestro sonriendo.

-de echo…-dijo una voz atrás del maestro quien no tuvo tiempo de voltear ya que una especie de espada fantasma lo atravesó y el hombre dio un grito agudo, los presentes miraron algo asustados esto-llamaste mucho la atención, destruiste casi medio colegio, dejaste manchas de sangre de ese chico por el lugar, desobedeciste órdenes y fallaste en el peor de todos los casos, realmente me defraudaste-

El maestro no podía hablar y Kusunoki no hizo nada más que mirar a su master siendo brutalizado sin embargo el hombre dio un respiro jadeante y caería al suelo, la espada de antes ya había desaparecido.

-te daré una oportunidad por lo que dije al principio, así que será mejor que para la próxima no me hagas enojar-

El maestro se levantó lentamente pero tenía complicaciones, Kusunoki trató de levantarlo pero el maestro se quejó y lo aparto de el.

-este hombre realmente es tan estupido-dijo Mario mientras caminaba con el líder.

-lo sé, pero aún así lo necesitaremos para los planes al futuro-dijo el líder.

**Mientras tanto.**

Cyndi y Alfonso estaban sentados en la mesa con un té preparado por la americana, el rey de Inglaterra ayudó al mexicano a dirigirse a la mesa aún que el chico se sintió halagado por tal ayuda de un rey y mucho más por uno justo.

Después de eso ambos estarían con una taza servida, mientras uno de ellos tenía a su servant a su lado y Alfonso se dio cuenta de ello.

-¿Dónde esta Hernán Cortés?-dijo el chico mirando a los lados al notar que el caballero no estaba y además la carta tampoco.

La americana si responder sacaría la carta de un bolsillo de su saco y ella lo tendría entre el dedo índice y el medio.

-aquí tienes-dijo entregándola al chico y ella se estiró más hacia él ya que el joven herido no alcanzaría a llegar.

-gracias-dijo mientras miraba que la carta estaba limpia y sin ninguna alteración.

-primero que nada, ¿me habías dicho que no tienes ni idea de que está sucediendo verdad?-el joven asistiría a los que la americana dijo-muy bien Poncho escúchame-

El joven al escuchar eso se quedó algo extrañado, jamás pensó que la americana supiera que a los Alfonso se les dice Poncho en su país.

En eso ella le explicó sobre la historia de que en Japón hubo una guerra violenta entre magos, desde hace ya dos siglos siete magos son escogidos para que entablen una lucha a muerte, en busca de obtener el santo grial que es un cáliz legendario que concedía a deseos.

Sin embargo que en los tiempos actuales cambio bastante las reglas, ahora habían más magos en todo el mundo, de echo ahora se podía hacer alianzas y esa alianza ganadora obtendría un deseo cada uno por el santo grial.

También explicó que los magos son los servants como en caso de ella Ricardo I o el del chico Hernán Cortés, quienes ellos mismo son los maestros de ellos.

El chico tenía una extraña duda al escuchar la historia completa.

-¿si se supone que los servants son héroes históricos?-dijo mirando al corazón de león-¿por que pueden usar habilidades extrañas como magia o esas cosas?-

-es una habilidad llamada "talento"-dijo Cyndi-cada héroe dependiendo su clase utiliza un talento, en mi caso es el talento de la defensa y puedo crear escudos capaces de defender a mis aliados y también puedo atacar como devolver los ataque con mayor fuerza-

El chico al escuchar eso estaría sorprendido pero no lo aparentaba.

-realmente esto es una locura, no puedo creerlo-dijo el chico-no entiendo algo, ¿por qué tu servant está afuera de su carta?-

-eso quiero que me lo expliques tu, por qué tienes al tuyo dentro de esa carta-dijo ella señalando a la carta.

-ni idea así me lo dieron-dijo el chico.

-¿te lo dieron?-dijo confundida Cindy mientras levantaba una ceja.

-si, un mocoso en un extraño mundo lleno de calaveras me dio a escoger entre cinco cartas y agarre la de Cortés-dijo señalando la carta.

-suena muy extraño, normalmente los servants aparecen luego de escoger a su master, jamás escuché de alguien a que se lo ofrezcan-dijo la americana-do you know something about this?-(¿sabes algo acerca de esto?).

-I'm so sorry my lady, I don't have any idea about this, I never heard too about a person offers a servant to another person-(lo siento maestra, no tengo ninguna idea sobre esto, jamás he escuchado sobre una persona ofreciendo un servant a otra persona), el corazón de león y rey de Inglaterra le dijo a la americana.

-mm…-la chica cerró sus ojos mientras se quedaba pensando-ok, dejando el resto a un lado, ahora que ya sabes todo, tengo que preguntarte esto, ¿unirías fuerzas conmigo?-

El joven escucharía a la americana extrañada.

-¿unir fuerzas?, ¿contigo?-

-recuerda lo que dije antes, necesitamos alianza para lograr ganar esto, pero sola no podré hacerlo, si ambos permanecemos juntos y como aliados lograremos vencer-

-la verdad…no tengo nada que desear por el momento-dijo el chico.

La americana asistiría.

-yo tampoco lo tengo, simplemente no quiero que ese manos equivocadas-dijo ella.

-tienes razón, habrá más de un loco como el maestro, pero aún así solo seriamos dos, el pelear contra tanto nosotros solos sería excesivo-

-lose por eso debe,os continuar buscando a más aliados-Cindy diría mientras Alfonso estaba mirando ligeramente a la mesa-¿Qué dices?, si no lo haces no hay problema, no te atacaré, al menos que lo hagas ya no habrá vuelta atrás-

El joven miraría la carta una vez más y luego miro a Ricardo quien asistiria ligeramente, el joven suspiraría mientras miraba a Cindy.

-aceptó el trato-dijo el-¿Qué debo hacer?-

La chica acercó su mano a el.

-tienes que estrechar mi manos y decir acepto a todos los términos que daré-el joven asitiria mientras algo avergonzado daba su mano, ir a una escuela de puros chicos, tener puros hermanos y primos varones no le ayudaba para nada el socializar con las chicas.

Luego de mantener su mano y darse cuenta de lo suave por unos momentos ella diría.

-Alfonso Carranza y Hernán Cortés, ¿aceptas tú y tu servant formar parte de esta alianza?-

-acepto-dijo el joven ya calmado.

-ayudaras en el momento que se pida y también apartarte del peligro cuando se requiera-

-acepto-dijo lo ultimo con dificultad al ser alguien que no huye de sus propios problemas.

-entonces bienvenido-en eso las manos brillaron y en la mano opuesta del chico en la que no tenía el reloj tenía una pulsera adherida y que no se sentía de color azul, Cindy también tenía esa misma pulsera.

-wow, ¿que me está pasasando?-en eso Ricardo empezó a brillar en azul intenso y la carta del chico también y luego de que se volviera de ese mismo tono ambos el cuerpo de Ricardo se metería en forma de polvo en la carta.

-Richard-dijo Cindy soprendida al ver eso.

El joven noto ahora algo, no había nada en su carta más que a Hernán Cortés.

-¿dónde está el rey Ricardo?-dijo el chico mirando la carta y Cindy se acercó al chico aún lado suyo.

-ni idea, pero que acabas de hacer tu-dijo ella.

-que voy a saberlo, no viste que el rey de Inglaterra se metió a mi carta y tú servant desapareció-dijo el asustado.

-esto no es bueno-dijo ella y en eso Alfonso noto algo.

-Cindy el bolsillo de tu saco esta brillando-dijo señalando y ella miró también.

Metería su mano inmediatamente sintiendo algo y al sacarlo era una carta idéntica a la de Alfonso, por alguna razón también tenía Ricardo en la portada y el emblema cambiaba tenía una coronilla en la parte de atrás y un escudo.

-¿Qué está pasando?-dijo la América.

-"yo puedo responderles eso"-dijo una voz que nada más identificó Alfonso.

En eso ambos aparecieron en la misma dimensión llena de calaveras, en la misma pila y trono se encontraba el niño sonriendo con la mismas expresiones alegres pero los ojos muertos.

Alfonso se dio cuenta de que sus heridas y el dolor ya no estaban.

-¿tu de nuevo?-dijo Alfonso y Cindy miro al chico-ese niño me dio a Hernán Cortés-

-ya veo-dijo Cindy mientras fruncía el ceño mirando al niño y a los dos encapuchados.

-es un honor tenerlo a ambos y también te doy la bienvenida Cindy Smith-

-¿Cómo supo mi nombre?-

-se muchas cosas de todos, pero ahora eso no importa, veo que tienen dudas de esto-

-si, te largaste sin darme explicación alguna-dijo Alfonso-a propósito ¿como fue que me cure?-

-en esta dimensión no hay daño infligido además hay un espíritu de curación inmediato-

-ok, eso suena bien-

-como sea, siento mucho haberte dejado, tenía cosas que hacer-dijo el niño-primero que nada se preguntarán ¿por qué su servants están en cartas?, eso es para evitar estragos-

-¿estragos?-dijo Alfonso extrañado-destruimos la mitad de mi academia, eso ya es despertar exageradamente los estragos-

-lo sabemos pero aún así es lo mejor, si los miran con su servants empezarán a subir todo a las redes sociales y los buscarían personas que no tienen nada que ver con esto-

'para ser un niño y saber de las redes sociales debe significar que si sabe del mundo moderno'penso Alfonso calmado.

-buen punto-dijo Cyndi.

-lo segundo, la manera de invocacion-dijo el niño-atrás tienen el emblema de la clasificación de sus servants, saber para Alfonso y Shielder para Cyndi-

Los dos asistirían al ver eso y también que tenía razón.

-con eso ya saben la clasificación, el reino a que pertenecen sus servants, para invocarlos deben tocar como si fuera una tablet el emblema respectivo del servant y al reino que pertenecen, si los quieren regresar de nuevo hacer lo mismo, si tienen a más de uno en ese reino deben especificar diciendo su nombre-

Los dos asistirían a lo dicho por el niño, ambos seleccionarían el emblema de ambas y en eso la carta brillaría sacando ese brillo al suelo haciendo que se formará ambos servants.

En eso los dos hombres miraron a su alrededor y mirarían amaños jóvenes.

-¿maestro está bien?-preguntó Cortés al chico quien asitiria.

-si, me salvaron de ellos-dijo mirando a Cyndi y a Ricardo.

-¿eres el servant del muchacho verdad?-Ricardo preguntó a Cortés quien asistiría.

-así es, ¿vos es usted?-

-fui una vez el rey de Inglaterra, hace mucho tiempo-dijo Ricardo con algo de nostalgia.

En eso fueron interrumpidos por el niño.

-ahora que lo saben ambos y también la reglas de ahora, les diré que algunos poseedores de servants no podrán hacer lo mismo que ustedes como el invocarlos-

-muy buena información-dijo Cyndi asistiendo.

-pero aún así eso no quita el echo de que casi me matan en medio día de academia cabron-dijo Alfonso mirando fríamente al niño.

-lo siento, lo siento-dijo mientras movía sus manos y cerrando sus ojos-como regalo de perdón les daré a ambos esto-

En eso un par de cofres de oros aparecerían delante de ambos.

-ábranlo-dijo el niño.

Cuando lo hicieron en eso salió un brillo dorado, luego de eso caerían cuatro destellos, uno verde dos morados y uno dorado.

En el verde salió un orbe verde para cada uno de los chicos.

-ese orbe se llama argolla de la vida, tiene la capacidad de curar heridas de su servants cada cierto tiempo, no tiene límite de uso-en eso ambos lo tomarían y la argolla desapareció y esta brillaría al mismo tono que la carta, en la carta estaría plasmada un emblema de esfera-se invoca del mismo modo que lo servants-

En eso ambos asitirian a esto.

En eso saldrían las dos de color moradas, dos estatuas más bien solamente partes de estas.

-Cuando coleccionas las diez partes de las estatuas de un servant podrás invocarlo y que forma pertenece de tu equipo, si sale repetido podrás mejorar los talentos de tus servants-

La última luz se hizo presente mostrando a dos personas más ahora, dos chicas específicamente, una era una adolescente de cabello rubio atado con trenza larga, otra una chica de cabello blanco casi albina.

-les presento a sus nuevos servants, para Alfonso te presento a Ruler y y para Cindy a Archer-

-increíble-dijo el joven y ambas abrieron sus ojos para ver a sus masters.

-un placer master-dijo la rubia a Alfonso mientras hacía ligera reverencia.

-¿Cuáles son sus verdaderos nombre niño?-dijo Alfonso-no creas que te vas a escapar-

-está bien perdón-dijo el niño-oh lo siento se me acabó el tiempo bye, bye-

Después de eso los dos acompañados de sus servants aparecerían en la casa de cindy, sin embargo las heridas de Alfonso y su dolor regreso, por culpa de ello caería al suelo.

-no que supuestamente ya estaba curado por esa maldita dimensión-dijo el joven quejándose.

-¿estas bien master?-la Ruler de Alfonso dijo al joven.

-aún lado jovencita, fue herido por enemigos extraños-dijo Cortés, la chica Ruler puso su mano en su espada al ver como el español se acercaba al chico.

-tranquilo él sabe lo que hace, el también es su servant-Cindy le dijo tranquilamente y la chica se calmaría.

-¿Quiénes fueron los que lo hicieron?-dijo la Archer de Cindy.

-fue un Saber enemigo, se llama Kusunoki Masashige-

-¿Masashige?...no me suena-dijo la chica.

-es normal, tal ves sean de diferentes épocas-dijo Alfonso mientras Cortés lo acomodaba en un lugar más cómodo.

-no te esfuerces tanto-dijo Cortés.

-apropósito ¿que recuerdan de ustedes mismas?-dijo esta vez Cindy.

al escuchar la oregunta de la americana, las dos chicas se verían y luego mirarían a sus respectivos masters.

-lo siento master no recuerdo absolutamente nada-la albina dijo apenada.

-igual yo, solamente sé que mi misión y objetivo es el de cuidarlo-dijo la rubia a Alfonso.

-está bien no importa, lo recordaran con el tiempo-Ricardo le diría a ambas chicas.

-es muy extraño yo tengo un poco de recuerdos de mi-dijo Cortés.

-es normal, les borran algunas memorias de sus pasados para enfocarse en esto y no en lo que sucede en sus mundos-dijo Cindy a la situación actual del santo grial.

-será mejor que los guardemos no-dijo Alfonso a Cindy quien asistiría.

Los dos tocaron con su dedo índice el a los emblemas de origen y los cuatro servants se meterían en las cartas.

-¿ahora que haremos?-dijo Alfonso.

-tendrás que quedarte aquí, ahora que tú academia fue destruida, tengo que ir a la mía-dijo Cindy con tranquilidad mientras caminaba a una habitación.

-¿no es muy tarde como para ir a clases-dijo el joven.

-lo siento, pero aún así ya había pedido permiso de llegar tarde-dijo ella ahora con un uniforme escolar y su mochila.

Cuando vio el uniforme sabía de qué academia era, lo recuerda por qué sus compañeros le golpearon por llamar plana a una de las bellezas de ese colegio.

Cindy saldría del lugar sin decir nada y cerraría la salida, el joven se trataría de levantar pero aún le dolia, después de eso recordaría algo.

-espero que funcione-dijo mientras sacaba su carta y seleccionaba algo.

**Pasemos con Cindy.**

En una academia de la ciudad, se podía ver una prestigiosa academia femenina, es donde las estudiantes de mejor calificación y situación económica iba, una preparatoria bastante moderna también con instalaciones tecnológicas en el lugar, parecía un edificio de lujo.

La rubia había llegado ala entrada de su academia que de echo estaba algo habitada al ser receso, la chica le mostraría su identificación al guardia quien la dejo pasar inmediatamente.

La rubia se pasó su mano en sus cabello mientras caminaba por la academia, no había ninguna chica quien al verla no mencionaba su nombre.

La que mejor calificación tenía en la academia, ha sido miembro del consejo estudiantil desde primero, estudiante extranjera de cuerpo envidiable, tenía admiradoras secretas también y algunas que estaban enamoradas de ella y pocas se le han confesado, sin embargo la rubia las ha rechazado a todas amablemente y sin hacerlas llorar, es también la mejor en deportes e incluso su salón ha ganado todos los festivales deportivos.

La rubia se encaminó en un lugar donde iba normalmente que era la azotea, donde nadie normalmente la podían molestar, ella disfrutaba de la tranquilidad de disfrutar algún bocadillo sola y sin molestias.

Sin embargo…

-¡Smith-senpai!, escuché que habías llegado-la rubia voltearía a un lado.

Para ver a la chica de cabello negro corto correr hacia ella saludando con la mano en alto.

-hola, perdón por no haber llegado-dijo sonriendo levantando su mano ligeramente-¿Qué fue lo que compraste Chitose?-

-un cuerno de chocolate, veo que usted trajo lo mismo-dijo ella mirando que la americana comía eso.

-lo sé, me encanta lo dulce-dijo ella gustando de su cuerno.

-¿por qué llego tarde hoy?-dijo Chitose a Cindy.

-un ligero conveniente, tenía que pagar la renta de mi hogar-eso era mentira ya que la casa en la que ella vivía la tenía comprada.

-ya veo, es interesante el vivir sola, aprendes muchas cosas-

'También cosas bastantes interesantes como el grand order'penso la americana.

La rubia miro hacia el exterior de la academia mientras el aire pegaba en su cabello.

**En Akihabara.**

Tanto en al ciudad y en las calles cercanas a la academia de Cindy tanto Soji como Sayoko caminaban en ellas mientras trataban de no pelearse.

-¿puedes sentirlo?-dijo Soji en voz baja y se hizo un logro silencio mientras algunas personas pasaban por el lugar-ya veo…esta cerca un usuario-

-ya veo, vallamos entonces-dijo Sayoko siguiendo al chico.

-¿esto es extraño?-dijo Soji.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-…dice que se puede sentir más de una sola energía-

-más de una, ¿acaso son dos?-

-si tal parece que están en el mismos lugar-

-la persona debe estar protegiéndolo aún por esas heridas que tiene, el insecto no hizo un mal trabajo tal parece-Sayoko diría calmada.

-al parecer nosotros nos llevaremos la gloria-dijo Soji sonriendo.

**regresando a cindy.**

Ya en la salida de clases un pequeño grupo de chicas seguían a Cindy quien charlaba tranquilamente con todas ellas, de echo algunas eran un poco nuevas, siendo chicas que querían acercarse a ella.

Cuando salieron de la entrada de la academia ella sintió algo en su espalda y voltearía.

-¿sucede algo senpai?-

-no nada-dijo ella al no ver a nadie.

Ella siguió caminado y volvería asentir lo mismo aún que un poco más fuerte y esta vez se escucho algo caer en el suelo, aún que el ruido no fue casi notable con las chicas hablando pero la americana fue la única que sí escucho.

Esta vez volteo atrás rápidamente y antes de que las demás chicas miraran.

'¿Que haces aqui estupido Poncho?'Ella pensó confundida.

ahí estaba Alfonso con una expreison comica y de ojos blancos con forma circular mirando por una calle que estaba una cuadra de la academia, el joven metería la cabeza de nuevo ya que las demás chicas miraron atrás también.

-¿esta bien senpai?-dijo una alumna más.

-no es nada enserio-dijo Cindy sonriendo amablemente.

-por alguna razón siento que nos están mirando alguien-dijo otra alumna.

'Rayos' la americana penso sin mostrar algún signo de preocupación pero sentía miedo de que descubrieran al herido Alfonso y lo lastimaran aún más.

-¡un stalker!-dijo Chitose mientras se ponía en guardia-la vamos a proteger, ¡sal de ahí!-

-está bien chicas-dijo sonriendo con una gota de sudor ligera-no hay nadie, solo fue el viento-

Las chicas miraron a su senpai y ellas se calmarían luego de eso, todas siguieron su trayecto a un negocio de comida, más bien de hamburguesas.

Las chicas habían pedido sus órdenes y obviamente el centro de atención era cindy.

La americana de una mirada rápida vio atrás y no notaría nada extraño en el espejo transparente, nisiquiera al chico, pero en eso ella sintió algo pequeño en su cara pero ligero toque en su mejilla.

La chica miro en la mesa y vio un pequeño papel en bolita, ella miró hacia donde estaba los sanitarios que tenía un pequeño pasillo.

La chica casi cambiaba su expresión a sorpresa al ver que el chico le hacía señas de que viniera, en eso ella se levantaría de su asiento.

-perdonen tengo que ir al baño-dijo ella.

-¿por qué no vamos juntas?-Chitose dijo pegándose a su brazo y ella miraría extrañada.

-eh, qué mala yo también quiero ir, no te puedes adelantarte-dijo otra chica y todas del enastaron llevándola con ella al sanitario de damas.

Cuando llegaron al pasillo no miro a Alfonso en ningún lado, pero al entrar al baño de mujeres vio una silueta en uno de los baños.

-eh yo olvide lavarme las manos-dijo una de ellas.

-te comiste una papa frita antes, que asco-dijo otra chica.

-yo necesito entrar a uno de ellos-dijo mientras ponía su mano en la puerta donde estaba la sombra.

-no-dijo Cindy casi gritando y todas mirarían a la chica-¿no está ocupado?-

-para nada no tiene seguro-dijo abriéndolo.

Cindy casi jadeaba de horror pero al ver que no estaba el chico suspiro de alivio, de echo al ver mejor vio que el joven como hombre araña se había trepado al otro baño al lado.

-no ibas a entrar al baño-dijo Chitosea a la americana.

-oh si cierto-dijo ella mientras con cuidado entraba al mismo baño que el chico y estaba delante de ella poniendo sus pies encima de la taza

-"tú y yo hablaremos seriamente"-murmuro Cindy en voz baja.

En eso pasaron unos minutos y las voces seguían aún en charla.

-¿oye Cindy te esperamos?-el joven le hizo una seña clara a la chica.

-no estoy bien, sigan-dijo ella y las demás solamente no preguntaron y salieron.

-pensé que las chicas tenían mejor higiene que los hombres, pero estamos iguales-dijo Alfonso muy calmado y bajando sus pies al suelo.

-¿por qué me seguiste?-dijo la americana cruzándose de brazos.

-no es obvio, nos están buscando un maestro con problemas mentales que podría incluso acabar con nosotros-dijo el chico.

-eso no importa, tu bienestar es primero, además estás herido, aparte siguiéndome y haciendo esas cosas-

-estoy curado-dijo levantando su camisa mostrando que no había herida y Cindy miro eso con sopresa.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?-el chico le mostraría mientras sacaba el objeto de su bolsillo.

-la argolla de la vida no sólo cura a los servants también al master-dijo el chico-pensé que no funcionaría al principio por lo que decidí arriesgarme, cuando me cure mis ropas se regeneraron inmediatamente-

-ya veo…en ese caso regresa casa-dijo el,a mientras trataba de abrir la puerta y Alfonso la detenía agarrándola del brazo-¿ahora que?-

-estaré vigilando el área, no valla a ser que un idiota trate de atacarte mientras estás con tus amigas ahí afuera, una vez nos metamos en problemas nos ayudemos mutuamente-el joven aviso pero la americana lo detuvo esta vez.

-no puedes estar haceindo lo que se te pegue la gana, mientras vivas conmigo haras lo que te diga-

-soy yo o suenas como novia celosa ahora-dijo con sarcasmo el joven-escúchame, puedo regresarme a mi departamento y encerrame leyendo libros de historia universal para no tener que escucahar tus ordenes, ademas quieres sea buen aliado al menos escucha esto, seria un beneficio mutuo-el joven le explicaria a la chica calmado y con paciencia.

-pero es tal y como dijiste, ¿acaso piensas meter a gente inocente en esto?-

-por que crees que voy a salir, para comprar ropa por que mis papas no me dejan ir al tianguis-dijo con sarcasmo de nuevo-tengo que hacerlo enserio, te dejare en paz con tus amigas, pero necesito ir a vijilar el lugar-la americana sinpmemente nego.

-iras a casa, no te muevas de ahi, el salir a la calle expondria totalmente tu ubicacion, no solamente pueden herirte a ti, tambien a las personas inocentes, no quiero que te lastimes mas-el mexicano solo rodo sus ojos y guardo la argolla de la vida en la carta.

-esta bien...-dijo con algo de decepcion en su voz saliendo del baño.

la americana suspiro un poco mientras alia tqmbien y miraba como Alfonso salia del negocio a direccion a la casa de la americana.

El mexicano ya no tenia ganas de quejarse despues de todo, por un lado tenia Cindy, el recorrer el lugar lo dejaria totalmente expuesto alos enemigos y tambien implicaría inocentes.

pero el haber estado en un negocio de comida rapida no solamente le hizo hablar con cindy, di no que tanbien el apetito.

-después de estar inconsciente y no haber comido nada realmente apesta, será mejor que regrese a esa hamburgeseria, no importa si se enoja, no le hablare nada mas-

El joven camino hacia otro lado mientras notaba que había muy pocas personas donde estaba, más bien estaba desértico el lugar.

De echo el joven de cabello castaño presentía que por algún momento de ese día no iba a ser calmado, después de lo que vivió ese día sintió inseguridad.

Así de abandonado estaba aquel día en la academia, no había rastros de vida en el lugar, en su caso la academia, el echo de que el joven sintiera esa paranoia era por dos cosas.

Tener que volver a estar cercas de la muerte o incluso llegar a esta como su dictamen final, el echo de que Cindy salga lastimada o el peor de los casos muerta.

Lo primero sonó cobarde de su parte, la muerte era normal pero ser asesinado no lo era para nada, además cuando pensaba en ella imágenes de el maestro apuñalándole y como han Cortés era humillado le llegaba a la mente.

Lo segundo era más bien agradecimiento, era su aliada ahora y además le dejo hospedarse en su hogar, si ella no le hubiera salvado su vida no hubiera sentido preocupación en seguirla para asegurarse de que ella estuviera bien y que no necesitará su ayuda.

Ahora con problemas en mente tenía que sacar el negativismo, si seguía preocupado no llegará a nada más que su propia perdición y derrota al no tener su cerebro totalmente en claro, su cabeza estaba llena de cosas que tenían posibilidades de no suceder.

-realmente necesito comer, pero tendré que hacerlo en otro lado-dijo el mientras se dirigía aún puesto para alimentarse.

El joven camino en las calles del lugar y encontró un puesto que él llamó la atención bastante, debido a que lo sentía muy familiar.

Al ingresar sentiría el olor, familiar a comida casera, un lugar que a si a simple vista miras cosas como un par de mesas, una barra de bar y también juegos de mesas.

-bienvenido-dijo una voz que la persona al verlo se sorprendido-¿Alfonso?-

-hola señor Klaus-dijo el joven.

El señor klaus tenía del cabello rojo en una pequeña cola y ojos verdes algo chicos, vestía con una camisa de botones roja de cuadro con marco blanco, usaba unos pantalones negros y zapatos de piel.

-¿viniste a pedir trabajo de nuevo?-

-no por ahora, me moría de hambre y pase por aquí mirando negocios en donde comer, si que tengo mucha fortuna habermelo topado aqui-dijo mientras se sentaba.

-ya veo, ¿que puedo hacer por ti entonces?-dijo el señor.

-la especialidad de la casa y un refresco por favor-pidió el joven.

**Con la americana.**

Con Cindy ella había salido del lugar con las chicas, de echo mientras miraba con discreción el lugar noto que Alfonso ya no la seguía más, por alivio.

El echo de que le halle dicho sobre el de algún ataque al enemigo y que necesitaría su apoyo fue por un lado muy generoso pero a la vez no lo necesitaba por el momento.

Sin embargo ahora con dos nuevos héroes era más beneficioso para ambos, podían pelear contra una mayor cantidad de enemigos solos por su cuenta.

Pero algo no le concordaba del todo, ¿por qué nadie la ha atacado o viceversa al joven?

Si eran realmente del lado opuesto a ellos con soberbia y ganas de poder tendrían intenciones de hacer todo lo posible incluso si alguien se interponían en sus caminos.

Las dudas las resolvería luego ella mientras pasaba el tiempo.

-¿senpai?-dijo una extrañada pero ala vez preocupada Chitose jalando la manga de la americana.

-oh, ¿qué sucede?-dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-¿has actuado bastante extraña el día de hoy?-dijo otra chica.

-¿te encuentras bien?-dijo otra chica.

Cindy al ver la preocupación de las chicas sonreiría con delicadeza.

-sin estoy bien, tranquila todas, la pase muy bien-

-nos alegramos, todo por usted senpai-dijo Chitose alegre y las demás también.

-es bueno que confie en nosotras-dijo otra chica.

¿confianza?, pero lo que ella acaba de hacer fue desconfiar en su aliado, tal vez por miedo de que alguien perdiera la vida por que pensaba que no hacia las cosas bien esa persona, sin embargo ella cuando se rencontrara con el tendra que hacerlo.

-por cierto, ¿en el negicio salio un extraño chico?-dijo una de las chicas reunidas.

-sí, creo haberlo visti antes, siempre que me dirigia al colegio siempre estaba con otros chicos en la parada de autobuses-

'Ahora entiendo como fue que me encontro'penso ella-¿por que extraño?-

-los chicos de esa academia me han estado mandado cartas de amor acada rato, lo peor de todo es que no se como le hacen para meterlas a mi casillero-dijo Chitose molesta.

-valla, eso es increible, tener admiradores es bastante bueno-dijo ella sonriendo.

-para nada, yo...solo quiero una carta especial de ti-dijo ruborizada y mirando de reojo a cindy, lo último lo dijo en voz baja y ligeramente audible para muy pocas.

-eh de nuevo adelatandote-dijo una empujandola ligeramente en la espalda.

la americana en ese momento se empezaria a sentirse mucho mejor y con menos orgullo en disculparse.

**Con el Poncho.**

Alfonso había terminado de comer mientras seguía hablando con el señor Klaus ahora sentado con él en la banca.

-es muy extraño que tu academia halla sido atacada o destruida, ningún malandro de calle pordria hacer semejante cosa-

-lo sé, pero viendo de lado bueno, espero que le metan instalaciones buenas ahora sí, la academia ya era muy vieja y no quería remodelarla-

-¿qué harás ahora que no tendrás clases hasta que la vuelvan a reparar?-preguntó el señor.

-la verdad…no lo he pensado-dijo Alfonso.

Ir a otra escuela sería inútil, los papeles necesarios los tenía la academia además ser sospechoso que se fuera de la nada de la academia, lo segundo que pensó fue la mejor idea para no estar encerrado en la casa sin hacer nada.

-¿tiene algún puesto para mí de casualidad?-dijo el chico.

-por supuesto, para ti siempre, recuerdo que me traías clientes a diario y aumentaban mucho-

-si, aún lo recuerdo, pero sabe, aún no le pregunto por qué el repentino cambio de lugar-

-oh eso, mi hija vendrá a estudiar y también a ayudarme en el negocio-dijo el señor.

-¿su hija?, ¿como se llamaba?-dijo el joven tratando de recordarlo-oh si cierto no se llamaba Marlene-

-si tiene la misma edad que tú-

-eso suena a doble sentido señor-dijo levantandose de su lugar Alfonso.

-todo padre quiere ver a su hija con un buen hombre-

-pues los padres de chicas que me han platicado dicen que normalmente evitarían a toda costa que se valla con ese hombre-dijo mientras caminaba a la puerta mientras lo acompañaba el hombre-bien, vendré a las ocho de la mañana, no me espere llegare antes posiblemente como siempre-

-por supuesto abriré antes-dijo el señor Klaus mientras le abría la puerta haciendo el castaño saliera del negocio y se despediría con la mano para seguir su camino.

Caminando hacia la casa de la chica americana Alfonso sabría que ella le gritaría o lo más simple le ignoraría por desobedecerla.

Aún que no le molesta para nada ya que el ver a un viejo conocido ya era algo para el joven, sin embargo el estomago era primero.

Saldría a trabajar aún que la americana le diga que no o que se quedara evada, lo que haría primero es que le dirá sobre el trabajo y ya sería problema de la chica si no lo escucha, pero no en donde era el lugar de trabajo y con quien era, ya que había una posibilidad de que llevará a sus a sus amigas tratando de pedir comida gratis o un descuentos junto a la renta de juego de mesa sería desventaja para él y más del señor Klaus.

Pero ahora debía madrugar para que dios lo ayudara, también llegar al trabajo lo más temprano para acomodar las sillas y también en la comida al señor.

El joven sintió algo extraño, una fragancia dulce, un poco exagerada pero agradable.

-valla, mira nada más que tenemos aquí-el joven volteó hacia la voz-parece ser que tenemos un chico lindo a la vista, hola ¿cuál es tu nombre?-

El chico la miraría por unos segundos para seguro su camino tranquilamente.

-¡oye no me ignores!-dijo la chica.

-lo siento, pero las chicas de ahora dan miedo-el joven dijo mientras agregaba en sus pensamientos 'además me aterra mucho más con lo que estoy viviendo en estos momentos'

El joven volteo atrás por una segunda vez y cuando menos lo pensó casi le daba una lanza en la cabeza, pero por acto de reflejo se tiro al suelo.

Ahora la chica estaba con un sujeto de piel clara, físico semi robusto con barba marrón claro y una nariz semi prominente con un casco romano de oro con cepillo color blanco con café, el cepillo en vez de apuntar al frente apuntaba a los lados , traía una armadura de plata con esferas, traía una especie de falda que le llegaba arriba de sus rodillas de piel café, también tenía una protección en ambas piernas que cubrían la zona de la tibia, tramiten traía una capa color rojo y un gran escudo rojo con un emblema de grifón.

-¿un servant?-dijo Alfonso levantandose y con alerta.

-así es, este es mi servant Lancer, Gaius Mario-el chico frunció el ceño al escuchar eso.

-¿el general que fue cónsul de la republica romana siete veces en su vida?-dijo recordando el joven.

-oh, sabes mucho eh, entonces deberías de saber lo terrible que podemos llegar a ser-dijo la chica calmada.

-tener una victoria en contra de las tribus germánicas no es un logro muy pequeño, pero aún si, ¿que quieres de mí?-

-simplemente, entréganos a tus servants y muere-dijo ella con locura mientras ordenaba a su servant atacar.

-¡slavador de Italia!-el hombre hizo su escudo brillar y luego se impulsó había él para darle un gran impacto.

**Regresando por cuarta vez con la americana.**

La americana en unos segundos se de tendría al tener un mal presentimiento, algo andaba mal, no sabía por qué pero tenía intenciones de regresar sabiendo que su compañero ahora ya sano estaría en un problema grande.

La chica comenzó a caminar de regreso a la ciudad para encontrar al chico que en estos momentos se encontraba en serios problemas.

-¿oye lindura a donde vas?-la rubia al escuchar eso volteo y miro a un sujeto que nisiquiera noto que se encontraba ahí.

-¿quién eres tú?-dijo la chica al verlo.

-no te preocupes, ¿no te gustaría venir al karaoke conmigo?-el sujeto puso un brazo encima de su hombro y Cindy miro que está no estuviera sobre alguna de sus intimidades.

-lo siento, pero estoy en estos momentos buscando a mi novio-dijo ella a pesar de que era falso lo del novio, pero aún así debía inventar alguna excusa para liberarse de el.

-no te preocupes, el en estos momentos está divirtiéndose con mi amiga-dijo con un toque de misterio y Cindy reaccionaria inmediatamente.

La chica se movería aún lado y un gran temblor había sentido, ella rodó en el suelo para levantarse rápidamente y mirar en frente suyo.

'¡que! ¿Como es que no lo sentí?'Cindy pensaría al ver lo que tenía en frente.

Tenía a un gran elefante africano que traía una especie de armadura de oro, montándolo estaba un hombre de piel clara y sus ojos cerrados, tenía la barba café gruesa y un casco romano de oro con el cepillo aputando adelante y atrás, traía puesta una armadura pura de oro y una capa echa de piel de jaguar y una prenda de manga larga roja, traía un sable pequeño en su funda.

-te presento a mi servant Rider Hannibal Barca-dijo el chico sonriendo locamente-¿Sayoko ya te encargaste del muchacho?-

-fue fácil, no puso resistencia en contra de mis encantos-la chica le dijo por un transmisor-ya tienes a tu oponente Soji-

-por su puesto esta abrumada de miedo-

La americana retrocedió un par de pasos ahora sí tenía bastante peligro, se arrepentía un poco de no haberle echo caso a Alfonso.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Espero que no halla sido muy largo o revoltoso este capítulo, algunos no tendrán peleas al 100% como este, pero eso si habrá capítulos iguales de largos como este de aquí, es hora de responder a los reviews.**

**camilo navas: solo he visto los animes de Fate, jamás he podido jugar los juegos ya que en la region en donde vivo es imposible jugarlos o descargarlos, hablando de Apochrypha ya salió un personaje de ese Fate en este capítulo como servant de Alfonso, espero que halles disfrutado del capítulo 1 y te encuentres bien.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a camilo navas y también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo bienvenido a bordo, que dios los bendiga a todos, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente, nos vemos todos al siguiente capítulo de este fic.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido, nos**** vemos todos el Martes.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos, aquí el redentor 777 este capítulo de hoy es el último del 2019 para abrir al 2020, también el avisarles que haré futuros proyectos también.**

**Bueno sigamos con el capítulo 3.**

**Advertencia, los personajes de Fate no me pertenecen, solo los O'C son de mi propiedad, los servants usados en este fic fueron héroes que hicieron muchas cosas por el mundo y el futuro de nuestras naciones, que descansen en paz.**

* * *

Cuando Cindy vio que el Soji brillaba con más intensidad sabía lo que vendría, su habilidad de servant se activó.

-¡Elefante de guerra!-dijo Aníbal mientras su animal corría hacia ella tratándola de pisar.

La americana actuó con rapidez evitando los pisotones del elefante de guerra, sin embargo solo parecían jugar con la chica y no tomárselo tan enserio.

-nada mal, eres rápida, veamos así puedes evitar esto-dijo mientras mandaba más energía al guardián de Cartago.

-¡Atropellamiento!-el elefante de Aníbal empezó a dirigirse a ella rápidamente y la americana sacaría inmediatamente si carta para invocar a su servant.

-¡Lionheart!-el escudo enorme se hizo presente evitando que el elefante diera con Cindy y el elefante retrocedió debido al haberse golpeado con él en su frente.

-¿Quién fue el que se atrevió en hacerlo?-dijo Aníbal mirando el escudo.

-usted fue el que amenazo con atacar a mi master, no se lo puedo permitir por nada del mundo-dijo Ricardo I.

-ya veo, tienes honor al menos, soy Aníbal barca el guardián de Cartago, ¿cuál es su nombre?-

-me llamo Ricardo I rey de Inglaterra, me llaman el corazón de leon-dijo el hombre.

-tendré tu nombre en mente-dijo el hombre.

-si, dejemos de perder el tiempo Rider, sigamos atacando-dijo Soji.

-¡Envolvimiento!-el elefante empezó alargar su trompa y esta envolvió el cuerpo del corazón de león empezando a apretarlo.

-¡Shilder!-dijo ella preocupada-veamos si puede servir esto-

-¡verificación de habilidad!-Ricardo brillo toda vía más su aura y luego de eso sin dificultad destruiría el amarre dela trompa del elefante haciendo que el animal gritara de dolor.

-¡que!-Aníbal dijo sorprendido mientras trataba de calmar a su animal.

-¿¡que, pero como es posible!?-dijo Soji.

-verificación es una habilidad que puede detectar puntos débiles de una habilidad, reduciendo el daño o destruyendo la por completo-

El joven al escuchar eso simplemente se miro su expresiones de molestia sin embargo al mirar al corazón de león sonreiría.

-tal vez sea una habilidad muy útil, pero veo que es bastante agotadora-dijo el chivo notando un poco de sudor de cansancio del hombre-Aníbal sigamos hasta que se agote-

-¡Atropellamiento!-el elefante al olvidarse del dolor por su trompa destrozada corrío hacia Ricardo y Cindy para volver atacarlos.

-¡Lionheart!-Ricardo volvería a poner la barrera en el y Cindy.

El choque seguía hasta después de unos minutos esta barrera empezó agrietarse hasta destruirse mandando a ambos volar.

-jajajaja, bien echo Rider sigamos con esto-dijo el joven emocionado.

-¡Elefante de guerra!-el animal de Aníbal trataría de pisar de nuevo a ambos pero Ricardo puso su escudo sin ninguna habilidad pero fue afectado por el pisotón mandándolo un par de metros a distancia de Cindy y adolorido.

-¡Shielder!-ella se dirigía hacia el pero.

-¿adonde crees que vas preciosura?-dijo Soji mientras el elefante recuperaba su trompa y atrapaba a Cindy con esta.

La rubia se movía para quitarse al elefante de encima sin embargo este lo tenía bien agarrado.

-¡suéltenme!-

-lo siento, pero encontrar a hermosuras como tú en las calles es muy difícil-dijo Soji mientras el elefante la acercaba a el con su trompa-valla, no sólo tienes bonita cara-

El joven movía su dedo recorriendo el cuerpo de la chica y ella tembló un poco, la americana puso su mano en el bolsillo de su falda encontrando lo que ocupaba y luego de eso ella tocaría dos símbolos.

-sí que voy a disfrutar de esto-dijo mientras trataba de quitarle el uniforme a la americana.

La rubia al sentir la mano solo sentía odio y algo de miedo de lo que le haría si no sirviera lo que estaba tratando de hacer, en ese momento brillaría su bolsillo y en ese momento saldría alguien más tomando de sopresa a los dos sujetos.

-¡magia demoníaca!-la voz femenina detrás de Soji le llamó la atención y ahí estaba una albina con un arco lleno de fuego y ella disparo sin pensarlo dos veces.

El joven se apartó inmediatamente pero el disparo dio de lleno en el elefante haciendo que callera en el suelo y Aníbal saltaría para evitar caerse.

-¿de donde salió esa chica?-dijo Aníbal a lado de su master que se veía en aprietos y luego lo recordaría.

-¡la carta!-dijo mirando que ella tenía su mano en su bolsillo y el sonreiria-tenemos doble premio, ahora sabemos que no solamente hay una si no dos cartas de invocación-

-¿master se encuentra bien?-dijo la albina aúna muy agotada americana por alguna razón.

-si, sigue distrayendo los, necesito darle esto a Richard para curarlo-dijo sacando su argolla de la vida y mostrándolo a la Archer-dame unos minutos por favor-

La archer asistiría mientras estaba de frente al hombre y Soji la miraría por un momento hasta que sonrío algo sadico.

-nada mal, veo que tienes a Tomoe Gozen de Archer-la albina se quedó algo extrañada y la americana se detuvo de sorpresa.

-Tomoe Gozen-ella dijo mirando a la albina-la guerrera samurai de la guerra Gepei y esposa del general Minamoto no Yoshinaka-

-sabes mucho para no ser de aquí, pero aún así no creo que puedas detenernos-dijo Soji mientras el de inmediato ordenaba Aníbal atacar quien sacaria su sable.

-nada mal, así que a pesar de ser un Rider puedes pelear cuerpo a cuerpo-dijo tomó sacando una lanza y guardando su arco-master le daré algo de tiempo así que aprovéchelo-

La americana no tuvo que asistir para seguir hacia Ricardo y checarlo de más cercas.

'Su estado es algo crítico por el agotamiento de energía, pero por qué también me siento tan agotada'penso ella mientras ponía la argolla en la mano de Ricardo y el empezaba a brillar de verde y algunas de sus heridas desaparecían.

El hombre tosió un par de veces para levantarse y mirar a Cindy.

-gracias master, sin embargo se se encuentra bien-dijo el hombre.

-si, solo un poco cansada, sigamos luchando-dijo mirando hacia Aníbal quien luchaba contra Tomoe, el hombre llevaba la ventaja sobre la japonesa.

El corazón de león se acercó al hombre mientras atacaba con su enorme hacha a general.

-veo que pudiste ponerte de pie a pesar de todo lo que hicimos, eres resistente-

-mientras un colega mío este en problema haré lo posible par ayudar-dijo Ricardo-gracia sopor proteger a master joven guerrera-

-no hay problema señor, ahora debemos encargaremos de ese Rider antes de que su bestia se levante y la pueda volver a montar-

Los dos vieron el cuerpo del elefante que al parecer tenía una habilidad de recuperación ya que las hadas que le dejó la flecha de la japonesa se estaban recuperando aún que era algo lentas sabrían que en unos minutos estará como nuevo para atacarles.

-no necesitamos al elefante de guerra para acabar contra ustedes, Rider ya sabes que hacer-

-por supuesto, no lo defraudare para nada master-dijo Aníbal mientras apuntaba su arma hacia ambos servants de la americana.

-master será mejor que guarde esa habilidad en un momento clave, no queremos que se desplome en medio de este campo, sería peligroso para usted-dijo Ricardo y la chica asistiría .

Ella abriría sus ojos bien para mirar el batallón y poder apreciar lo que sucedería.

**Mientras tanto Sayoko.**

-buen trabajo, ahora llevémoslo con nosotros a la base-dijo la chica ordenando al Cayó (Cayó significa Gaius por lo que escribiré como Cayó en vez de Gaius).

El hombre asistiría mientras ponía su lanza clavándola en el suelo y caminaba hacia el chico.

Pero después de un par de pasos el cayó Mario vio algo una estela de humo se hizo presente, sin embargo de la salió un ileso Alfonso con uno de sus servants.

-ese es tu servant eh…no está nada mal-dijo la chica.

-¿no se lastimo master?-dijo una chica quien era la Ruler del joven mexicano.

-no, pero aún así ten cuidado Ruler, ese sujeto utiliza lanzas y su escudo como armas-

-no se preocupe estaré bien-dijo la chica rubia mientras se ponía en frente de Mario.

-una chica frágil como ella no podrá en contra de una leyenda, ¡acabalos servant!-

El Cayó Mario atacaría inmediatamente a la Ruler de Alfonso quien ella sacaría una lanza y ella atacó, pero el escudo lo protegió del ataque.

'Esto es malo, así no ganara'penso el chico'necesito destruir ese escudo primero para atacarlo'

El joven en eso empezó a emanar una energía anaranjada de su cuerpo y él se quedó extrañado al notarla.

'Esta energía…oh, es la misma que la que emanaba ese loco maestro, pero como lo entrego como…esa chica…acaso también está aliada al viejo loco'

El chico vio que la entregaba energía a Mario y esta era de color rosado y el Cayó se veía con mayor fuerza que su servant por la misma.

-carajo como chingados hago o eso-dijo con bastante preocupación y luego la Ruler gimió del dolor ya que Mario la golpeó con su escudo y ella tuvo que retroceder.

-¡salvador de Italia!-el hombre volvería atacar con su escudo y Alfonso sin pensarlo dos veces jalo a su servant hacia el haciendo que Mario atacara una pared de un edificio cerca.

-estuvo cercas, Rules estás bien-la chica miro a su master a los ojos y asistiría con algo de sopresa mientas el latino le soltaba su mano-me alegro, creo que la mejor decisión por ahora sería el de escapar de aquí, aún que me cueste admitir la derrota-

-master ¿estás seguro?-dijo ella.

-toda vía no sé cómo pelear aún y como ayudarte con tus habilidades, la única que sabría explicar sería Cindy, pero ella está en casa ahora y no tengo su contacto-dijo el chico sin quitar de vista encima de Sayoko.

-oh, eres un novato toda vía, con razón el anciano de tu maestro té hizo frente, como sea yo no soy como el-dijo ella liberando el brillo rosado.

-¡numida!-inmediatamente Mario con ella colocó su lanza apuntando ambos y un aura de forma de su lanza se fue disparada hacia ambos.

Alfonso se empezó a irritar por enojo y estrés de no poder hacer nada, en eso el chico sacaría de su cuerpo un brillo naranja que al entrar al contacto con Ruler se volvió de color rojo, en eso la chica miro a Mario con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Mana Kanpa!-la chica partiría la lanza a la mitad haciendo que cada pieza siguiera su trayecto pasando a los lados opuestos.

El Lancer junto a Sayoko estaban impresionado al ver eso.

-¿hasta ahora pudiste sicronizarte?-dijo ella mientras Alfonso se miraba.

'Por alguna razón siento que esta energía sale de mi espalda, qué raro, lo tendré en cuenta ahora que lo se'penso mientras miraba ambos-Ruler, es hora-

La chica sitiaría mientras apuntaba su arma contra el cayó de Roma.

-muy bien Lancer no los dejes a ambos sin capacidad de continuar-

-lo haré mi master-dijo el hombre mirando a la adolescente-¡Salvador de Italia!-

-¡Shinmei Giketsu!-la chica activo su habilidad y Alfonso noto como la energía de su cuerpo reducía de resplandor y tomo nota de eso.

Cuando el escudo impacto en el sable de la Ruler la chica atacó al escudo directamente haciendo que ambos tambalearan por el ataque.

-Ruler necesito que destruyas ese escudo-dijo y la chica asistiría.

-es imposible que lo logres, ese escudo es más resistente que incluso que el poder de su sable-dijo Sayoko confiada.

En eso el chico miro fijamente la situación, sabía que podía lograrlo, solo tenía que intentarlo una vez más y lograr destruir su defensa, con la lanza que tiene Mario sería complicar pero así es mucho peor, en eso el joven empezó a liberar más energía y se la entregaría a su Ruler.

-¡es imposible!, ¿de donde saca tanta energía?-dijo Sayoko y Mario casi retrocedía-¡detenlo en este instante Lancer-

El romano asitiria e inmediatamente atacó a la adolescente quien murmuró la palabra.

-¡Seijin!-la chica en eso lanzó más brillo y aura de su cuerpo y eso asusto un poco a los presentes incluso a Alfonso.

Ella atacó muy rápido y ninguno miro en qué momento ella empezó a atacar al Cayó logrando hacerle una cortada en el tórax de su armadura y alcanzando a cortar su piel.

El hombre grupo un poco de dolor al sentir el ataque.

-¡como es posible, eres sin novato apenas!-dijo Sayoko-¡¿Lancer has algo malditasea?!-

-¡reforma Mario!-el hombre también brillaría del mismo tono que la adolescente pero este era rosado, ambos contendientes chocaban sus espadas y al mismo nivel.

En eso la Ruler empezó a empujar y Mario fue arrastrado un poco por esto y el inmediatamente para corregir su error le golpearía en el rostro con el escudo haciendo que la chica retrocediera y se quitara la sangre que le había sacado por el golpe.

-hace un momento…dijo Seijin…¿eso significa santo?…un momento el emblema-el joven miro el emblema de la carta otra vez y luego miro el detalle que casi dejaba pasar antes 'su símbolo es una flor de lis, representación del escudo francés…cuando acabe esto tendré que hacerle un par de preguntas'

-¡Numida!-el hombre había retrocedido para lanzar otro ataque y la chica se agacharía para evitarlo y no ser atacada.

-¡revelacion!-en eso Mario lanzó toda vía más de sus lanzas pero ella predecía todo los movimientos del cayó de Roma.

-¡esa habilidad predice los ataques, cuidado con el impacto Lancer!-el hombre asistiría mientras colocaba su escudo para defenderse.

Ella de inmediato cargaría la energía en la espada que ella traía en sus manos.

-¡Shinmei Giketsu!-ella atacaría al escudo mientras el choque de ambos poderes seguía, en eso Mario mando la energía suya al escudo pero el escucho un sonido que no le agradó para nada, era una ruptura, de su escudo y luego el escudo del hombre terminó en romperse completamente y ambos servants salieron volando.

Mario por su lado el Lancer hacia caído al suelo mientras rodaba a un lado de Sayoko quien miro con molestia eso y también observó el escudo destruido, mientras la Ruler fue atrapada por Alfonso quien retrocedió un poco por el impacto y la fuerza que venía pero aún así se mantuvo firme para que ambos no cayeran al suelo.

-¿estás bien?-preguntó Alfonso y ella asistiría.

El joven colocó a la Ruler en el suelo a un lado suyo y ahora ella estaba sentada mirando a su oponentes, el mexicano volteo de nuevo a ver a sus enemigos con cara de pocos amigos y empezó a caminar hacia Sayoko.

-¡lancer levántate!-dijo ella al cayó de Roma y el hombre trató de levantarse inútilmente, la chica al ver que se seguía acercando tuvo que retroceder un poco.

Ella al recordar algo sonreiría con confianza y miraría con la mirada más calmada al joven.

-si me atacas, jamás te diré en donde está tu amiga-el joven se detuvo al escuchar eso y miro a la chica por unos momentos-mi compañero en estos momentos está atacándola y créeme ella la está pasando muy mal ahora-

El joven al escuchar eso se quedó paralizado, el chico casi sentía el impulso de golpearla sin embargo se tuvo que contener y camino hacia su servant.

-Ruler terminamos-la chica al escucharlo estaría algo soprendida-se lo que dieras, pero si nos quedamos aquí las personas empezarán a vernos y nos atraparan, no quiero perjudicarlos y menos a nuestros aliados en peligro, vamonos-

La Ruler sin contestar miro de reojo a Sayoko quien seguía sonriendo tranquilamente y la chica solamente respondió con un sí, el mexicano saco su carta para guardar a su Ruler de inmediato mientras volvía a guardar su carta.

-esto no se queda así-dijo mientras corría hacia dirección contraria donde podría Cindy estar.

La chica al ver que se había ido el joven quitó su sonrisa de su cara cambiándolo aún gesto contrario y luego piso el suelo mientras gritaba.

-¡mal nacido hijo de puta!, ¡como se atreve a tratar de pegarle a una chica tan linda y dulce como yo!, ¡lo voy a despedazar la próxima vez que lo vea al cabron!-gritaría ella maldiciendo y Mario simplemente podía observar a la oscuridad donde se había ido el joven.

**Con Soji y Cindy.**

Los dos servants el inglés y la japonesa combatían contra el ex general de Roma quien en ese momento solamente traía su sable corto y sin nada de protección, pero aún así ambos estaban con desventaja ya que su master estaba totalmente agotado.

-pensé que dos serían lo suficientemente poderosos como para hacerme sufrir, pero veo que no son más que puras patrañas-dijo Aníbal burlándose de ambos.

-no nos subestimes-dijo el corazón de león mientras atacaba con su hacha, sorprendente mente el Rider tomó el hacha con la mami en seco.

-¿Qué decías?-dijo tratando de apuñalarle pero en eso Tomoe con su lanza evitó que le hicieran daño al rey inglés.

-te olvidaste de alguien más-en eso el hombre la empujo aún lado para que se alejara ella.

-apartaré niña, es charla de adultos-dijo el hombre tratando de atacarle pero Ricardo se protegió con su escudo, ambos hombres empezaron a empujarse usando su fuerza, pero Ricardo era más alto y fuerte que Aníbal ganándole en ella.

-que tal si dejamos de jugar Aníbal y los acabamos ya-dijo Soji.

-¡asedio!-el hombre inmediatamente saco una especie de torre de unos dos metros y medio de alto y esta disparo una gran lanza hacia Ricardo pero el hombre inmediatamente retrocedió y se cubriría con su escudo.

-¡Lionheart!-el hombre se miro con algo de sorpresa, el miro hacia atrás y vio una Cindy jadeante quien callo de rodillas y el rey inglés se cubrió con su escudo.

La lanza enorme seguía impactando y por desgracia la habilidad de Ricardo no fue lo suficiente para aguantar el ataque y su barrea se destruiría haciendo que el hombre callera al suelo.

-¡shielder!-Tomoe gritaría y el hombre miro con un ojo cerrado ala japonesa.

-te encargo…a master-dijo mientras brillaba y regresaba a la carta por agotamiento.

-don't worry about me Richard, you fight really well, thank you-(peleaste muy bien, no te preocupes por mí Ricardo, gracias) la chica dijo acercando su carta a su pecho y dando un ligero abrazo a esta.

-exactamente como sucedió con el insecto de ese inútil del maestro, al parecer pueden invocar más de una vez a sus malditos servants, para eliminarlos lo mejor será acabar con el master, aún que…-dijo mirando a la americana quien al escucharlo se enojo un poco-es un gran e único desperdicio, pude haberme divertido, Aníbal acaba con la otra niña-

-¡elefante de guerra!-el hombre llamo a su bestia quien se levantaría ya completamente sano.

-¡Magia demoníaca!-la chica disparo hacia el elefante dejándolo otra ves herido y dejándolo fuera de combate por segunda vez y la japonesa callo de rodillas al suelo.

-otra fuera y que estupidez cometiste-dijo Soji y la japonesa desapareció entrando a la carta de Cindy-bien es tu turno-

dijo caminado hacia la americana quien no podía levantarse de lo agotada que estaba, el chico colocó su mano en uno de sus pechos y ella gimió un poco de dolor ya que estaba apretándole.

-si que tienes pechos putita-dijo el hombre y ella cerró sus ojos.

La chica solo mito un poco abriendo ligeramente al sujeto que tenía en frente suyo, en eso la chica pudo notar alguien atrás de ambos.

-¡nuevo orden hispano!-en eso los dos voltearon atrás y vieron como una estampida de toros atacó a Aníbal quien caería al suelo por el ataque y Soji puso sus manos inútilmente ya que el toro simplemente lo tecleo y lo levantó haciendo que girará en el aire y se golpeara la cadera.

-oye idiota, los agarrones no se roba, se piden pendejo-dijo una voz latina llegando al lugar.

-¡Poncho!-dijo ella al notar al joven quien se arrodilló a ella.

-¿no te hizo nada malo el cabron?-la chica negaría un poco-¿tu argolla de la vida tiene aún energía para curarte?-

-la utilice toda para curar a Richard, pero ese sujeto derrotó a Richard y Gozen Tomoe al mismo tiempo-el joven al escuchar eso y también el nombre de la legendaria figura de Japón entendería quién era la Archer al fin, el chico se levanto y miro hacia Soji.

-no te preocupes, déjamelo a mí y a Cortés, ya puedo hacer cosas que no podía hacer antes-

Dijo mirando molesto al joven.

-valla valla, nos vemos las caras, por cierto, interrumpiste mi momento especial con tu chica-

-no te enseñaron tus padres que está mal tocar a las mujeres de otros tipos-dijo con sarcasmo y siguiéndole el juego a su oponente.

-depende si eres un cornudo es obvio que si-dijo el chico sonriendo.

-ahora entiendo por qué tu novia está así de loca, de tanta veces que le has puesto los cuernos a ella-el chico al escuchar eso se molestaría.

-¡esa perra loca no es nada mío!, ¡Rider acabalos!-dijo el chico y Aníbal se levantaría del suelo.

-¡asedio!-Aníbal volvió a cargar otro ataque hacia los dos hispanos pero inmediatamente Cortés activo otra habilidad.

-¡Poema del conquistador!-el hombre evitó el ataque de su oponente, el español apretó su puño dándole en el rostro y nariz al hombre quien por el impacto salió volando mientras escupía sangre y chocaba en una pared agrietando la y derrumbándola al proceso.

-¡imposible!-dijo Soji.

-poema del conquistador, aumenta la fuerza física de mi Saber a un 300 %, no se puede utilizar cuando va atacar con espada, por lo que debe usar sus puños-dijo sonriendo y eso molesto a Soji.

'Ese chico realmente es bastante hábil, ahora entiendo, de seguro cuando enfrentó al viejo maestro ese no tenía la capacidad de utilizar habilidades como ahora'

-nada mal pero aún así no tienes idea de mis habilidades, ¡Aníbal usemos eso!-el hombre se levanto y el levantó su espada hacia el cielo.

-¿idiota que crees que haces?-una fría voz dijo en todo el lugar y también sonaba eco.

-por dios mis tímpanos-dijo el mexicano tapándose los oídos y al parecer no era el único que le sucedía eso.

-¿señor por qué me detiene?-dijo el chico.

-están llegando civiles en el lugar más llamaron la atención de mas, me han decepcionado los dos, ¡trae a Sayoko también y vengan los dos para acá de inmediato!-

El joven al escuchar eso gruño y miro a Aníbal quien bajo su arma, el hombre miro al elefante quien se había levantado después de unos momentos y con leves heridas.

-tuvieron suertes bastardos-dijo Soji subiendo al elefante junto Aníbal y los dos escaparon del lugar.

Hernán Cortés estuvo apunto de atacar pero Alfonso lo detuvo poniendo una mano en su hombro, el saber del chico solo pudo asistir y tranquilizarse.

-buen trabajo saber-dijo el mientras sacaba su carta y guarda a al español en ella.

El joven volteo para nada más ver con la chica estaba punto de caer al suelo, el joven se acercó rápido antes de que cayera con pesadez, el joven tenía de casualidad o por la forma que había caído en sus brazos, pero una mano de el cayó en su pecho, pero él no le importo tanto la suavidad que sentía en ella si no que había notado algo más.

'Su pulso esta bastante rápido…ahora entiendo por qué, no fueron el uso excesivo de habilidades su agotamiento'

-¿que…qué haces?-dijo mientras miraba que él tenía una mano en su pecho.

-disculpa no quería que te calderas y ahí acabó mi mano-dijo el joven con sinceridad, no estaba de humor como para estar peleando con ella-me enteré la razón de tu fatiga-

-¿que fue?-dijo ella mientras el chico la acomodaba en su espalda.

-usar dos servants al mismo tiempo al parecer e quiere mucha energía y nivel de resistencia, es la primera vez que lo haces, además en mi caso yo saque a Juana de Arco y luego a Hernán Cortés, pero a ella la había guardado antes de sacarlo y nos los tuve a ambos afuera-

El joven la llevo en su espalda de caballito ahora mientras apresuraba el paso corriendo en callejones y lugar diferentes para evitar contacto con al policía y civiles.

-¿juana de arco?-dijo ella extrañada pero a la vez agotada.

-es una sospecha, me di cuenta que el reino que decía en mi carta era francés en caso de ella además utilizo habilidades de santa, es mejor que no sepa cómo fue su muerte, sería bastante traumática para ella-dijo el joven deteniéndose en una esquina y se asomaría para ver que no había nadie y siguió corriendo.

-ya veo…yo me enteré de Tomoe Gozen… por qué ese bastardo me lo dijo-dijo ella molesta por la humillación que pasó.

-tranquila, se lo frustrada que debes estar, pero no podemos hacer nada ya, aún así debemos esforzarnos para seguir aumentando nuestra habilidades y conseguir nuevos aliados-

-tienes razón…gracias-dijo ella y también recordó-perdón por desconfiar de ti Poncho-

El mexicano sonreiría, estuvo apunto de decir un comentario sarcástico pero decidió no hacerlo ya que no era el momento de pelearse, más con la situación que estaban.

-está bien, yo hubiera echo lo mismo, pero aún así, necesitamos ahora ir a tu hogar para que puedas descansar

-sin embargo estamos de ventaja, ya es de noche y en donde vives no pasa mucha gente-dijo el chico-creo que aquí es corto, ¿estoy en lo correcto Cindy…?-

La única respuesta que recibió fue un ligero respiro de parte de la chica, el joven al sentir las respiraciones tranquilas de ella supo algo, estaba dormida y aparte…

-me dejo hablando solo, esto es genial-dijo con sarcasmo mientras seguía corriendo con precaución por el lugar.

En el rostro bello de la chica americana se había fumado una sonrisa genuina de parte de ella, no solamente lo había perdonado si no que también podía confiar en él plenamente.

Habían pasado unos minutos después de que los dos jóvenes escaparan del campo de batalla y se había plagado de personas por todo el lugar, encontrando el muro destruido, unas gotas de sangre que estaban siendo analizadas, también huellas de animal que eran de elefante y restregadas por el lugar ya que la bestia había tratado de pisar a Cindy déjanos las marcas en la calle completamente.

-por dios que fue lo que sucedió en este lugar-dijo un chico al notar todo el desastre.

-al parecer hubo una batalla-dijo una chica a un lado del chico.

-¿tienes alguna idea de quién pudo haber echo esto saber?-dijo el chico.

-por la huellas puedo decir que fue un elefante, ha de haber sido un Rider muy poderoso-dijo la chica mientras miraba aún el lugar.

-¿crees que sean buenas personas?-dijo el chico.

-jamás lo sabremos si no los vemos nosotros mismos-dijo la chica.

El chico no dijo nada y siguió su camino junto a la chica.

**Base oculta.**

Tanto Soji como Sayoko habían llegado después de ese escape, aún que al principio la chica seguía maldiciendo aún al chico que enfrentó anteriormente, Soji la calmo a pesar de que se odiaban ambos.

Cuando entraron ambos sintieron miedo de saber lo que les esperaría ambos luego de que él maestro los viera ambos.

-los dos espérenos aquí-dijo Soji a ambos servants que obedecieron y se fueron a donde estaban el resto de los servants.

Cuando ambos entraron a la base oculta se podía ver al maestro sintiendo desquiciadamente, a Kairi parecía importarle nada, Mai estaba algo preocupada pero la chica de cabello rosa la calmaría tocando su hombro y dándole una sonrisa, el hombre germánico miraría ambos.

-el maestro los está esperando ambos, por aquí-Mario le señalaría ambos la entrada al santuario oscuro.

Los dls asustados entrarían al santuario y Mario les cerraría la puerta de una manera lenta y no tan ruidosa, dejándolo ambos helados con el sonido del chirrido de la vieja puerta.

Soji fue el primero en armarse de valor y entrar al santuario y Sayoko iría atrás de él mientras la chica se veía bastante asustada y estrenada, aún que Soji fingía no estarlo por dentro estaba aterrado y muerto de miedo.

Ambos al llegar escucharon a unas personas hablar.

-gran maestro, he traído al incompetente-dijo una voz con acento franco, algo gruesa y de tercera edad.

-puedes irte Jean-dijo el maestro.

-¿pero?-

-llévate a tu servant-ordenó tranquilamente el sujeto.

-suelten al prisionero-dijo el hombre mientras se escucha haba algo caer, en eso tanto Soji y Sayoko curiosamente se asomarían para mirar.

Era un hombre con un bigote gris y cabello negro con un par de cañas con una boina beige, vestía con una chamarra del mismo color que la boina y una camiseta blanca con pantalón color caqui y zapatos de piel café.

Le acompañaba un hombre de piel clara con cabello rojizo castaño y una pequeña barba, traía un chaleco de color azul marino con una especie de hombrera dorada en su chaleco, traía una camisa de botón roja sería abierta, un pantalón blanco calzando unas botas negras, traía un enorme caño en su brazo de color negro.

En el suelo ya hacía un hombre desnudo y con quemaduras leves también, este estaba arrodillado mientras miraba al suelo.

-normalmente le pediría a Jean y a su archer que te quemarán hasta morir, pero prefirió traerte ante mí y que mostrara tus entrañas al mundo entero-

-yo ya estoy muerto-dijo con decepción.

-aún así quiero que me digas, ¿sabes dónde estas?-

-este es tu santuario, es donde gobiernas tu-

-exactamente, tienes el honor de estar frente de mi sabes-dijo mientras interesaba su mano dentro de su estómago.

Sayoko casi gritaba del horror por pensar que el hombre le haría lo mismo pero Soji le taparía la boca antes de que lo hiciera.

-también tienes, el honor…de morir ante mis manos-dijo mientras interesaba su manos más profundamente, luego de eso sacaria su mano con algo.

El órgano que había sacado seguía palpitando y luego se detendría, después de eso el hombre callo muerto y una extraña mano fantasmal lanzó el cuerpo del desconocido hacia el agua.

-por dios, le saco el corazón-dijo en voz baja Soji.

-ustedes dos cuánto tiempo piensan en estar espiando-

Los dos chicos temblaron de miedo al escuchar eso y salieron finalmente para encarar a su líder quien seguía muy tranquilo, pero esa tranquilidad era letal en ocasiones.

-hicieron muy buen trabajo ambos, felicidades-

Los dos estarían extrañados al escuchar eso, más por qué fueron derrotados o más bien estuvieron a punto de estar derrotados por ellos.

-ahora se lo peligroso que es nuestro enemigo, si no fuera amenaza para ambos los castigaría de peor manera, que al hombre de hace un momento-dijo señalando la sangre del suelo y ambos estuvieron un poco más tranquilos.

-¿pero…no lo entendemos aún?-

-te lo responderé Sayoko ya que parece ser que aún sigues con esa fea imagen de hace unos momentos-dijo poniendo una especie de inciensos-el chico que enfrentaste, cuando atacó al maestro no tenía la habilidad de conexión, por eso castigue al idiota ese ya que no era amenaza para el y ok arruino, en su caso me doy cuenta que él era lo suficiente mente fuerte para encarar a ambos, pero ahora me doy cuenta que tiene más de un servant al igual que su compañera-dijo el hombre.

-ya veo, entonces el liberar la fuerza de Lancer fue una buena decisión-dijo la chica.

-así es, por eso te felicito-dijo el líder sacándole una sonrisa a la chica-pero tu Soji…-

Al escuchar la voz molesta de su amo tembló de miedo el chico y Sayoko reiría.

-tu oponente estaba débil por utilizar a dos servant al mismo tiempo, dejándola sin energía y tu jugando con tu servant, se la pudieron haber llevado aquí-

En eso el chico caería al suelo mientras Sayoko reía, un par de lanzas espectrales le darían en las rodillas al chico quien caía y gritaría de dolor.

-serás castigado como es debido, pero eso sí, no vallas a morir, por qué si lo haces, ¡torturare tu alma por toda la eternidad!-dijo ahora encajando un sable en la boca de su estómago mientras Sayoko miraba el espectáculo.

Mario simplemente escuchaba las risas y los gritos de desespero del chico.

-ese idiota se lo tenía ganado-dijo la peli rosada haciéndose una manicura.

-pe…pero Kairi-Sama-la peli rosada puso su brazo alrededor del hombro de la chica.

-tranquilízate, si el líder se enoja contigo recibiré todo el castigo por ti-

-Kairi-Sama-

El hombre simplemente negaria un poco y a su lado paso Jean.

-se lo que estás pensando, pero realmente quieres eso de deseo-

-no hay nada más que quisiera desear en el mundo-dijo el hombre germano mirando una foto en un reloj de bolsillo-la quiero sola para mí y nadie más-

**Mañana en la mañana.**

En el aeropuerto puerto se podía ver cómo bajaban personas de Japón y también otros extranjeros, de ahí bajaba una chica que llamaba la atención de varias personas.

Ella caminaba naturalmente ahora que tenía su equipaje, de echo algunos se ofrecieron llevarle el equipaje pero se negaba a cada rato.

A la salida llegaría en donde un automóvil lo esperaba y había un señor ahí.

-es bueno verte de nuevo hija mía-dijo el señor Klaus en alemán (no sé escribir alemán y mucho menos el idioma por eso lo escribo en español XD).

Tenía la tez muy blanca, su cabello era del mismo tono que el de su padre pero más oscuro llegando al tinto su cabello era suelto y rizado semi hasta la espalda con un poco de este reposando sobre su hombro derecho y su fleco hacia una curvatura que apuntaba debajo del ojo derecho, sus ojos del mismo color que su padre y con una mirada sería.

Media 1.72 cm, traía puesto una camiseta de color morado de manga corta y unos jeans skinny de mezclilla, calzaba unos zapatos de tela negro, su cuerpo igual de desarrollado que el de la americana con la diferencia de que su cintura era un poco mas chica por unos centímetros.

-hola padre-dijo ella abrazando al hombre-perdón por haberte despertado tan temprano-

-no es nada hija-dijo mientras rompía el abrazo-por mi pequeña haría todo con tal de solo verla-la peli roja río un poco con vergüenza a ello.

-por dios padre no digas esas cosas-dijo la chica-¿iremos al negocio?-

-si, después de todo la casa está en el mismo lugar, solo que en el segundo piso y más adentro-Klaus le diría a su hija y ambos entrarían.

El hombre mientras conducía mandaba un mensaje llamando la atención de su hija quien estaba en el asiento copiloto.

-¿con quien hablas?-dijo ella.

-¿Quién yo?, ah, le estoy mandando un mensaje a un empleado del trabajo-

-¿empleado?-dijo ella algo extrañada.

-si, ha estado trabajando desde hace tiempo conmigo, pero debido al cambio de residencia tuvo que renunciar, lo volvía contratar ayer que me entero que ahora vive cercas-

-valla, debes tenerle confianza como para volverlo a re contratarlo-dijo ella.

-está bien, es un joven muy simpático, tiene la misma edad que tú-

-oh, ya veo-dijo la chica mientras miraba a la ventana a la ciudad 'parece ser una ciudad muy tranquila para ser un lugar de guerra, veamos qué me trae de nuevo en japon'

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**es hora de responder a los reviews.**

**camilo navas: estaré avisando en el final del capítulo cuando subiré el próximo ahora en adelante, espero que te halles disfrutado el capítulo 3 y feliz año nuevo.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a camilo navas y también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo bienvenido a bordo, que dios los bendiga a todos, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente, nos vemos todos al siguiente capítulo de este fic.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido, nos vemos el domingo.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Feliz fin y año nuevo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos, aquí el redentor 777, sé que les había dicho que subiría el capítulo el domingo, cosa que no pude hacer debido a que tuve cosas que hacer.**

**Como una disculpa subiré el capítulo 5 el jueves en la tarde, que les parece.**

**Bueno sin más comentarios que hacer sigamos.**

**Me salto los disclaimers por qué ya los saben todos.**

* * *

En el hogar de Cindy se podía ver a ambos jóvenes durmiendo, sin embargo en caso de nuestro mexicano el estaba sudando y respirando pesadamente mientras temblaba.

La razón era por culpa del sueño que estaba teniendo, un sueño bastante…realista.

El joven se podía ver en un lugar lleno de nativos americanos y también de sujetos con armaduras, al notar bien los diseños noto que eran españoles.

-¿disculpe donde estoy?-preguntó el joven aunó de los soldados armados sin embargo uno de ellos pasó en frente del muchacho como si nada y lo atravesó como si fuera un fantasma.

El peli café quedo extrañado al ver eso, sin embargo luego de eso tocaría a uno de los hombres y vio que lo atravesó, sin embargo luego de unos minutos noto que luego bajaban de tres barcos famoso más soldados y en ellos montaban hombres en unos animales grandes o por ellos llamados bestias, por nosotros caballo español.

Luego de que un hombre que reconoció inmediatamente lo seguiría.

-¿Cortés?...un momento, estamos en la antigua Tenochtitlán-dijo al ver al colono español.

El joven siguió al ejército español, ya que parecía no notar su presencia, luego de ir más al centro del lugar llegarían en frente de unos nativos.

Estos eran diferentes a los demás nativos, eran muy altos, musculosos, tenían tatuajes en la gran mayor parte de su cuerpo, tenían perforaciones de huesos en las orejas nariz y otras zonas, también tenían huesos…¿huesos humanos?, al notar bien no parecían nada animales, más humanos que nada.

El peli café miro asombrado a los nativos y estos al español Cortés, luego de eso los nativos se arrodillaron en frente del conquistador.

-¿han de pensar que Cortés es su dios?, jamás han de haber visto alguien de piel blanca y con barba, aparte del caballo resalta más con esas vestimenta-El castaño dijo al darse cuenta.

Los Aztecas miraron a un hombre que se acercaba a ellos y este era mucho peor que el resto de los demás nativos.

Tenía un rostro muy…revelante, su cara lo decía todo, ese sujeto no era nada bueno y tampoco sus intenciones, al igual que el otro que lo acompañaba aún que este segundo se veía más compresible.

-Moctezuma-dijo el joven.

El hombre tenía piel morena cabello negro atado en una cola, ojos del mismo color que si cabello y algo chicos, su vestimenta era un enorme penacho de plantas con forma de águila y figuras mayas, tenía una especie de falda con algunas navajas echas de obsidiana, tenía más tatuajes y perforaciones.

El de alado era igual de alto que Ricardo, él no traía tantos tatuajes en su cuerpo y perforaciones, su penacho hacía una especie de máscara de águila, también traía una falda similar a Moctezuma.

-el menos alto es el rey Azteca actual Moctezuma-dijo una hermosa mujer nativa de piel morena y vestimentas sencillas al colonizador.

-ya veo, traducidme todo lo que diga-dijo Hernán a la mujer.

Luego de eso Moctezuma hablo en un idioma que el chi o no entendería ya que no sabía absolutamente nada de Maya, además gracias a la Malinche pudo comprender lo que decía.

-quiere hacernos un festín-dijo la nativa.

-bien agradecemos entonces eso-dijo Cortés adetrandose al lugar.

Habían pasado poco tiempo y de la nada se hizo el lugar de noche, sin embargo más de un colono quedo con la boca abierta.

-wow, esto es increíble-dijo Cortés aún que Alfonso no lo estaba.

Enfrente de ellos estaban las dos legendarias pirámides del sol y la luna, sin embargo el mexicano se dio cuenta de algo muy extraño, ¿por qué los aztecas estaban limpiándolas pirámides?, luego de eso se dio cuenta que no eran aztecas al igual que Cortés.

-¿por qué están esclavizando a su propia gente?-dijo el colono.

-ellos no son aztecas como ellos-dijo la nativa algo triste-en mi pueblo y el resto siempre hemos sido los más débiles, por eso somos esclavos-

-tranquila, hablaremos con su rey luego-en eso Alfonso noto que todo se desplomó como si fuera una estela de humo y ahora aparecieron en frente de Moctezuma y el otro sujeto con Hernán Cortés.

El rey les gritaba a los españoles de manera brutal y violenta, sin embargo los caballeros españoles estaban listos para atacarles si hacían algún movimiento.

En eso el rey ordenaría algo, luego pusieron cosas al suelo y después dijo unas cosas después de retirarse.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo?-

-dijo que tomemos las ofrendas y nos largáramos-dijo Malinche evitando decir el resto de las cosas que el rey Azteca dijo.

En eso al parecer habían llegado aún castillo ahora y se veía a Cortés hablando con un hombre de porte de rey, de cabello castaño y pelo del mismo color.

-rey Carlos V en España y Carlos I en Alemania-dijo reconociéndolo.

-nos dieron estas ofrendas señor, sin embargo pensamos que ocultan algo-dijo el general.

-¿como que?-dijo el rey de dos reinos.

-cuando vimos a esos hombres, Cristóbal tenía razón en ciertas cosas, esas personas no son Indios para nada, también notamos incluso huesos humanos como accesorios-

-ya veo, ¿pero son amenaza para Europa?-dijo el hombre.

-no al parecer, sin embargo la forma y costumbres que tienen son…muy sanguinarias, ni dios mismo se los perdonaría-

-ya veo, entonces muéstrenle nuestras costumbres y tradiciones a esos habitantes, ¿si escuche bien?, dijiste que hay más nativos verdad como esta hermosa dama-dijo el rey y el halago hizo que la nativa sonriera y tuviera un rubor en su rostro.

-si las hay señor, de echo las mujeres son unas princesas en esas zonas, tienen un bello cabello y unas hermosas caras-dijo el general.

-¿Qué hay de los hombres?-dijo la esposa del rey quien la miro con la ceja arqueada a la mujer-que, es injusto que nada más los hombres disfruten de ello y no las mujeres-el general reiría un poco y el rey simplemente negó y también pregunto.

-son bastante trabajadores, no hay mucha diferencia entre el hombre español y los nativos no aztecas, parece sed que ellos son bastante diferentes a esa tribu-

-ya veo, muy bien entonces quiero que hombre y mujer españoles que se vallan a vivir a ese nuevo mundo contraiga matrimonio con los nativos, que lo hagan en nombre de dios presente y en conciencia de ellos-dijo el rey Carlos y luego aparecerían otra vez en Tenochtitlán.

-ahora entiendo por qué mi raza somos morenos-dijo hallando lógica en el matrimonio y la preservación de la raza-¿pero por qué los americanos no son de piel rojiza, y la gran mayoría como los ingleses?, tendré que pensar después en eso-

El joven se dio cuenta que ahora estaba hasta arriba de una de las dos pirámides, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en cuál estaba ya que escucho a alguien haciendo extraños ruidos, al voltear vio a un soldado español salir de la pirámide y este vomitaría.

-increíble, esta hebrio-dijo el chico entrando al lugar inundándolo la peor apeste que ha inhalado sus fosas nasales.

El joven se tapatía la nariz y la boca sin embargo aún así no lo lograría por lo que había visto.

Había miles de cadaveres en ese lugar, personas pintadas de azul y decapitadas, en eso un par de imágenes vinieron en frente del chico que pasaban bastante rápidas pero apreciables, la primera era de un sacerdote arrancándole el corazón a un nativo, la segunda como los decapitaban y tiraban la cabeza hacia las escaleras de la pirámide y la última como esas cabezas la metían en un platillo famoso en su país llamado pozole.

El joven al igual que el soldado vomitaría más de una vez, de echo noto que no solamente estaba el joven si no que también estaba Cortés y un par de solados españoles que estaba horrorizados por tal escena, también noto que Malinche estaba llorando y de rodillas al ver que su pueblo entero había sido sacrificado por los aztecas para ofrendas a los dioses mexicas.

La joven sabía gracias a que Colón la había llevado de niña a España a que le enseñaran español y también a las costumbres de los europeos, ahora sabía que jamás regresarían y que la mitología de su pueblo era algo…diferente, jamás resucitarían más.

-¿no puedo creed que esto esté sucediendo?-dijo Cortés.

-¿Qué haremos ahora general?-dijo un soldado un poco nauseatico.

El hombre miro al soldado por unos segundos, la Malinche que lo miraba con tristeza y odio a la vez, pero no al español, si no por lo que ella quería que los europeos hicieran.

-no hay de otra, estas personas a este paso seguirán asesinando a más personas, necesitamos detened a estos hombres a toda costa, matadlos si es necesario-

-¿pero no es pecado eso?-dijo un soldado.

-si, pero aún así no podemos dejad seguir haciendo eso, no son consientes de ellos, su rey les ha metido cosas en la cabeza para que hicieran esto y pensaran que matad es la salvación-dijo señalando un cadaveres-no lo es, por el nombre de dios, no lo será jamás, pero aún así prefiero llevadme el odio del pueblo entero y así salvaros, sé que no seré alguien querido en el futuro, pero quiero haced al menos un buen acto por los inocentes y los que han muerto hasta ahora…esto es por un mejor futuro-

El peli café estaba algo asombrado, entonces tenía razón esos libros que había leído, la carne y los sacrificios que muchos pensaban como ridiculos eran totalmente ciertos.

Aún así la historia decidió ocultarles la verdad al pueblo mexicano poniendo una historia más fantasiosa y más real, llamándolo asesino, a pesar de que fue un gran héroe que preservó la raza que empezó a perderse con el cruce de especies.

El general hizo una orden a los caballeros quienes asistirían y Malinche abrazaría al general desconsoladamente por lo que apreciaron todos en ese lugar.

-Poncho…¡Poncho despierta!-el joven escucho la voz familiar.

**Fuera del sueño.**

El joven se despertaría mientras seguía aún acostado pero ahora con sus ojos abiertos, trato de hablar pero un par de manos lo detendrían, el joven miraría a su lado para apreciar un par de ojos azules como el mar.

-¿que te sucede?-dijo ella mientras agarraba una de sus manos y el joven seguía respirando pero un poco o más calmado-¿tuviste una pesadilla?-

El joven asistiría lentamente y Cindy frunció un poco el ceño, pero la chica al notar su estado de que no era una pesadilla normal ella le preguntó.

-tranquilo, todo está viendo-dijo mientras tocaba su frente con su mano libre.

El castaño ahora se había calmado aún que estaba algo sudado por el suelo realista que había tenido hace momentos atrás.

El joven puso su brazo libre en sus ojos mientras cerraba sus ojos.

-era…como si hubiera visto su vida detalladamente-dijo el chivo y Cindy quito la mano de la frente del chico-durante la colonización de mi país…mire como Cortés hablaba con monetiza…el penacho…los miles de cadaveres…decapitados en la pirámides-

La americana tapo su boca poniendo su dedo índice entre sus labios y el joven apartó su brazo de su mirada para verla, la americana tenía un rostro semblante pero compresivo.

-cuando tenía a Richard conmigo también había tenido pesadillas similares, es por nuestra conexión con nuestros servants, de echo posiblemente Hernán solo exactamente lo mismo que tú, pero no capto tu presencia en el lugar-

El joven al escuchar a la chica se calmó un poco y bajo un poco su mirada.

-ya veo…entonces fue algo así como sueño profético-dijo el joven.

-si, descansa hoy debo ir temprano a clases-dijo la americana dejando al joven en su habitación solo y pensativo.

El chico sacó su carta mientras miraba los símbolos, pero el prestaba más atención al plasma del toro, que representaba al español.

-¿Quién hubiera pensado que la misma historia decidió llamarte el peor del nuevo mundo general Cortés?-dijo el castaño algo cansado.

Después de unos minutos Cindy se había alistado para otro día en la academia y vio al castaño que estaba en la mesa con dls platos de desayuno listos, la americana se vio algo extrañado a esto de echo había unos huevos revueltos con jamón.

-es lo poco que puedo hacer por dejarme hospedarme sabes-dijo el castaño tratando de sonar obvio.

-gracias-dijo la chica mientras tomaba una cuchara y empezaba comer'valla esto e está sabroso'

La chica cometía y acabaría primero que el castaño algo que le dejó algo sorprendido.

-wow, tienes buen apetito-

-cállate, eso por qué hace mucho que no comía comida casera es todo-dijo ella mientras salía del hogar tranquilamente.

-nisiquiera dijo adiós o nos vemos más tarde-dijo sarcásticamente el castaño mientras lavaba los trates que había usado para el desayuno.

El joven se acostó mientras tenía su ropa casual ahora, sin embargo miraría su reloj.

-¡mierda el trabajo!-dijo en voz alta y el chico se ducharía inmediatamente con agua fría y tenía complicaciones al entrar al agua-carajo ni pedo parte por parte-

Dijo metiendo las piernas, luego los brazos, la cabeza y al final el cuerpo, sin embargo al lograrlo se secaría el cuerpo y se alistaría.

-que no se me olvide esto también-dijo agarrando la carta y llevándola en su bolsillo, el joven tomo unas llaves y saldría del lugar a toda prisa.

De echo evitó irse a la calle que dirigía a la academia de Cindy ya que ahí era más largo y no quería toparse a la americana por nada del mundo y tampoco quería decirle sobre su trabajo, por lo menos ahora no quería hacerlo.

Cuando el castaño había llegado al lugar se había detenido con un derrape, cuando el joven levanto una pequeña estela de humo ahí estaba el señor Klaus.

-oh, hola Alfonso, llegaste a tiempo como siempre-el joven miro con una forzosa sonrisa a, pensar que había llegado tarde pero a la a vez por el cansancio.

-me alegro bastante-dijo en voz baja.

-adelante aún seguimos acomodando las cosas-dijo Klaus entrando al negocio y abriéndole la puerta al castaño.

-¿seguimos?-preguntó el joven entrando después del alemán.

-si los dos juntos-el señor dijo y el castaño miro hacia donde se encontraba un puesto de bar, el joven ahora sabía a qué se refería a los dos.

**Mientras tanto.**

En la base de los villanos se encontraban algunos de ellos reunidos, de echo Soji se veía un poco pálido pero aún estaba vivo a pesar de la tremenda tortura que el líder de ellos decidió darle por falta de cuidado en el lugar que fu expuesto a la prensa, sin embargo los noticieros dijeron que era un animal que se escapó de algún zoológico, pero el desastre presente daba de que hablar y toda vía mucho más.

-pudo haber sido pero muchacho-dijo Mario bastante calmado.

-no quiero escucharlo de ti maldito nazi de mierda-dijo molesto el joven mientras jadeaba y volvía a caer al suelo temblando.

-por dios este muchacho-dijo el peli rojo saliendo del lugar y dejándolo ahí con algunos miembros del equipo.

-deberías calmarte, estás siendo bastante prepotente-dijo la peli rosada quien más despreocupada estaba al igual que Sayoko, pero ella lo dijo por qué le estaba irritando tanto los quejidos de su compañero.

-tu…no me digas qué hacer-dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo frío.

-Kairi-sama, ¿deberiamos llevarlo a una habitacion?-dijo Mai preocupada por su compañero, siendo la única de las presentes en el lugar.

-déjalo Mai, si el idiota uniere seguir haciéndose el muy hombrecito déjale, realmente me desagrada mucho más los hombres ahora por culpa de este idiota y el resto de este mundo-dijo mirándose la peli rosada las uñas.

-el idiota enfrentamos no estaba tan mal, es una lástima que jamás se unirá a nuestro bando, las cosas que haría con él si estuviera con nosotros-dijo con tono de enamorada.

-que asco que te puedan gustar esas bestias desalmadas enserio-dijo Kairi poniendo una expresión que detenía a su frase.

-tranquilas-dijo Sayoko mientras colocaba sus brazos ligeramente en los hombros de la peli rosada, el toque hizo que ambas chicas se sonrojaban y sonreían al uno al otro-mientras de algo o de placer estaré de acuerdo-

-heh, se a lo que te refieres-dijo mientras lamia su mano.

-por dios-dijo Soji con algo de emoción al ver esa escena.

-los perdedores no están permitidos, acompáñanos Mai-dijo la peli rosada y la más baja asistiría mientras caminaba atrás de ellas.

-tendrán que esperar-la voz interrumpió a todos ahí.

-líder, ¿que sucede?-dijo Sayoko nerviosa al recordar lo que vio ayer.

-bueno, tengo una tarea…para ti Kairi-la peli rosada se sorprendería al escucharlo.

-está bien, ¿Qué es lo que sucede líder?-dijo ella.

-esta vez no influye a esos dos muchachos que estamos cazando, al parecer en el lugar de enfrentamiento de ayer detecte una energía de un poderoso servant-dijo y Kairi entendería la situación respondiendo.

-¿quiere que convenza a ese servant y su master a unirse a nosotros?-dijo la peli rosada.

-valla eres bastante buena sabiendo de ello-dijo el hombre-si, exactamente si se nos une seriamos más poderosos, el nivel de ese servant fue increíble cuando lo sentí-

-ya veo, en caso de que no quiera unirse a nosotros-dijo Kairi.

-bueno…ya sabes qué hacer con esa persona-Kairi sonreiría sádicamente.

-lo voy a brutalizar si es un maldito hombre, pero…si es lo contrarios voy a darle mucho placer-dijo la peli rosada mientras se lamia los labios.

-Kairi-Sama-dijo Mai con preocupación y la peli rosada le acarició el cabello y le sonrió con delicadez y amabilidad.

-tranquila, posiblemente venga con un juguete nuevo, ¿que te parece?-la chica baja asistiría genuinamente-perfecto, buena chica, quédate aquí y ve a jugar con Sayoko-

La chica asistiría y tranquilamente Kairi salió del lugar mientras caminaba con orgullo y confianza sabiendo que le iría bien en esta misión.

-muy bien, veamos qué tal nos irá-dijo mientras caminaba hacia un santuario en donde se encontraban algunos de los servant para convocar al suyo.

**En el trabajo con Alfonso.**

El joven seguía llevando platos hechos por Marlene y Klaus, el mexicano había echo sus trucos publicitarios para llenar el lugar de personas algunos de estudiantes quienes tenían el permiso de salir de su academia para ir a comer a cualquier lugar, además algunos jugaban los juegos de mesas que en el negocio había y los retaban, dándoles mucho más ganancias.

-wow tenías razón, es bastante trabajador-dijo la chica sorprendida.

-lo sé, siempre ha puesto su 200% de intensidad cuando trabaja, es por eso que lo volví a contratar-dijo el hombre y la chica regreso a cocinar.

Después de unas horas la clientela bajo un poco de numero al ser unas horas más tardes, el joven sacó su celular y vería un mensaje de parte de Cindy.

"Voy a salir con unas amigas, ¿quieres que te lleve algo de cenar o prepararas algo?"

El chico escribiría rápido poniéndole.

"Haré algo, espero que te guste la comida Mexicana :/"

"Está bien, confió en que harás algo bueno como esta mañana y lo que me diste para llevar, casi me roban mi desayuno :p"el joven rodó sus ojos y guardaría su celular.

Klaus le había dicho que descansara unos minutos, estuvo explicándole a las personas como se jugaba cada juego de mesa y sus reglas, sobre la comida y también tener las mesas limpias antes de que más personas llegaran al negocio para que tomarán un lugar limpio, pero más listo para ellos para que pudieran disfrutar de su comida.

-toma-el joven miro hacia al frente, ahí estaba Marlene mostrándole un vaso con te de limón con hielos-has hecho un buen trabajo, es cortesía de la casa-

-gracias-dijo mientras bebía del vaso al sentirse más refrescado-es mera curiosidad, ¿Cómo aprendiste japonés?-

-yo, me metí a unos cursos y mi padre me enseñaba aveces, aunque al principio fue difícil lo conseguí, ¿que hay de ti?-

-igual pero en este caso mi padre no me enseño nada-dijo algo decaído pero no fue notado por la alemana que tenía un lado suyo-aveces escuchaba música para mejorar el habla-

-¿musica?, nunca escuche de alguien que estudiara con música, es bastante curioso-

-bueno, soy un poco auditivo cuando se trata de estudiar-dijo el joven ya que con el simple echo de escuchar sus clases se memorizaba las cosas.

-ya veo…-dijo ella dejando un poco de silencio, pero luego puso algo en la mesa-¿quieres jugar mientras hacemos tiempo de descanso?-

El joven miraría en la mesa para ver lo que había puesto la chica, había unas cartitas de un juego famoso llamado UNO.

-muy bien, nada más te digo que soy bueno en estos juegos y también para la psicología inversa-dijo el joven tomando las barajas y empezando a barajearlas.

-te recuerdo que vengo de la tierra donde se creó la cultura de juegos de mesas, soy experta en cualquier tipo de juego que me pongas-dijo recibiendo sus cartas.

-ya veo, tal vez sea un simple mexicano pero nunca nos rendimos ante algo-dijo tomando las suyas y colocando el resto de ellas en el centro, se puso en frente de la chica para que no viera su baraja e hiciera algún movimiento por distracción suya.

Klaus miraría hacia la mesa y el hombre sonreiría mientras seguía lavando los trastes tranquilo al ver que su hija estaba teniendo un inicio de conexión con su trabajador.

En la primera ronda había ganado Marlene dejando sorprendido al castaño quien pido revancha, la segunda ganó el mexicano diciéndole que la tercera sería la vencida.

-nada mal, eres uno de los pocos en ganarme en una ronda de dos o tres caídas-

-como dije siempre me defiendo bien-dijo mientras sonreía confiado.

Ya se te subirá el ego en tu cabeza, que tal esto-dijo mientras ponía una carta para aumentarle cuatro más y cambiar de color, el joven simplemente sin queja alguna las tomaría.

-ahora tengo siete cartas, pero tal vez te quedaste con algún cero ahí-la alemana también sonreiria al escuchar eso.

-quién sabe tal ves si, o no-el chico luego colocó más cartas para ponerle complicadas las cosas de tantos turnos después le tocó mucho éxito al joven.

-nada mal y me quedo con UNO-dijo poniendo su carta, la alemana sonreiría al ver eso.

-cometiste un error-dijo poniendo un siete y dejando al joven sorprendido, por regla del juego tuvo que darle su baraja a ella-UNO-

El chico al ve que ella tenía una barra de desventaja y no tener color tuvo que tomar más de ellas hasta que toco muy mala suerte y eso dio a la victoria de Marlene.

-gracias por jugar conmigo-dijo ella y el joven sonreiría.

-perder contra los mejores no está tan mal-dijo el chico tranquilo.

-¿eh? pensé que te enojarías-dijo ella.

-es un juego, nada más, no hay necesidad de ello-dijo levantándose del asiento para servirle más platos a los demás.

-¿te gustaría quedarte después del trabajo para seguir con más juegos?-

-por supuesto, no tengo nada que hacer en casa la verdad-dijo el castaño.

-ok, sigamos entonces-dijo Marlene dirigiéndose con su papá.

-¿conseguiste un nuevo amigo?-dijo el hombre.

-tal parece que si papa-dijo ella mirando como el castaño tomaba la orden-parece tener carácter pero tiene un lado amable-

-entiendo, aún así mañana entraras a clases, deberás de conocer a más personas, puedes apoyarte con Alfonso para acostumbrarte-

-lo sé, sabes que seguiré trabajando aquí aún cuando entre a clases-dijo ella.

El hombre no lo negaría ellos seguirían con el trabajo del negocio, que pasaron más horas hasta que fuera el atardecer y cerraran la tienda.

**Con Cindy.**

La americana había tenido un día de clases normal, como ya era costumbres, estando rodeada de las chicas que algunas no eran de su salón, pero aún así lo toleraba.

Como mencionó en el mensaje algunas al probar su desayuno ellas jamás habían probado comida tan buena, mintió diciendo que ella lo preparo, obviamente su Poncho lo había echo.

Aún así se había lucido con ello, aún que tenía un extraño presentimiento, por alguna razón sabía que no la atacarían ahora, después de lo que sucedió ayer estaba más despierta y atenta.

-senpai-la chica de grado menor la había llamado mientras movía su mano ligeramente y ella apenas estaba guardando alguna de sus cosas.

-¿qué sucede Chitose?-la americana dijo al verla.

-¿A dónde iremos el día de hoy?-dijo ella.

-oh, si cierto, denme unos minutos para estar lista para irnos-dijo mientras seguía guardando sus cosas caminaba a la salida.

Luego de eso se dirigieron hacia un centro estilo plaza en donde vendían casi de todo, pero primero se fueron a comer, terminaron bastante luego y se dirigieron a las tiendas de ropa.

-senpai, queremos que se pruebe estas ropas por favor-dijo Chitose sonrojada y mostrando a algunas de ellas.

-está bien-dijo mientras tomaba una de ellas-este tipo de prendas no llevo muy usual-

-vamos senpai te verás increíble pruébalas-dijo una chica y todas la meterían ala fuerza com mucha más ropas para que las pusiera.

La americana miro el enorme hinche de ropas que le habían puesto en el probador, ahora tenía que hacerlo de a fuerzas aunque no quisiera hacerlo.

-¿como creen que se vea?-dijo una chica.

-es Cindy-senpai se verá increible-dijo Chitose.

-tienes razón, las extranjeras tienen lo suyo saben-dijo otra chica sonrojada ligeramente.

-oh, se de lo que hablas, busquemos una ropa más sexy-dijo una chica buscando.

-¿Qué creen que hacen?-dijo Chitose colocándose enfrente de las chicas y poniendo sus muñecas en su cintura-no dejaré que se aprovechen de ella-

-eh, pero tú siempre estás con ella Chitose-chan-dijo una chica defendiéndose.

-así es de seguro quieres poner excusas para tomar ventaja de nosotras-dijo otra chica.

-ustedes tiene toda la razon-dijo una voz desconocida para ellas, al voltear vieron a Kairi caminar hacia ellas y sonriéndoles-la vida es de disfrutar, el placer es uno de ellos-

La chica puso sus dedos en el mentón de Chitose haciendo que se sonrojara, no sólo pro que una completa extraña lo hacía, si no por qué la chica era bastante atractiva y con esas ropas llamaba la atención de todo el mundo, sus instintos por alguna razón quería que mostrara más.

-así, ¿por qué no la aprovechan?, uno nunca sabe cuando los dejará por algún idiota por ahí-dijo ella mientras apartaba su mano y daba media vuelta para verlas una última vez, como despedida movió su mano un poco y guiño su ojo derecho saliendo de la tienda.

-¿Quién era esa?-dijo Chitose aún sonrojada y confundida.

-ni idea, pero era bastante hermosa, no lo creen-

En eso Cindy abrió la cortina del vestidor y estaría cambiada, con un vestido color naranja que le llegaba arriba de sus rodillas, las chicas al mirarla se enamorarían de nuevo.

-deberías llevártelo-dijo una de las chicas.

-es que…no traigo dinero para comprarlo-

-tranquila lo compraremos para ti-dijo Chitose sacando una tarjeta de crédito.

Afuera el negocio pero adentro de la plaza Kairi seguía en la pura entrada recargada mientras estaba detenida ahí con los ojos cerrados.

'¿Qué dice líder?, la atacó o seguimos con los mismos planes'

'Tranquilízate, todo a su tiempo, déjala que disfrute las cosas, además atacar ahora llamaría la atención de los civiles, como dije antes, se precavida'

'Entendido seguiré mi busqueda'dijo ella en sus pensamientos y abriendo sus ojos para caminar afuera de la plaza ahora con un sol de atardecer.

**Con Alfonso y Marlene.**

El señor Klaus ya había cerrado las puertas del negocio dando a entender que ya se había acabado el horario, además llego a números verdes de ventas y no quedó en números blancos, el objetivo era llegar al mínimo pero superaron el número por arduo trabajo de Alfonso y la atracción de la clientela, Marlene al ser una chica muy linda atrajo a varios hombres y chicos, atrae mucho la alemana en el negocio y además muchos muchachos dijeron que regresarían, sabiendo que lo harán ellos esparcirán rumores y así aumentará el número.

El hogar era el segundo piso del negocio, de echo las habitaciones estaban en el tercer piso, el segundo era la sala del hogar y el primer era en donde ataban trabajando anteriormente.

-tanto subir y bajar de estas escaleras te dará algo de cardio extra-dijo el chico mientras llegaba con la chica al tercer piso.

-lo sé, así no tendré que ir al gimnasio, aún que jamás he subido de peso-

-hablando de peso me gustaría aumentar unos cuantos kilos, estoy algo delgado-

-oh, pero para mí te ves bastante bien, subir de peso afectaría algo de ti-

-tal vez tengas razón-dijo el castaño y ella le ofreció entrar a la habitación.

Era una habitación bastante normal a primera vista, sus paredes de color azul y techo blanco, una cama individual con sábanas azul celeste completa y a su lado tenía una mesa de noche con una lámpara, también tenía un televisor de 20 pulgadas de ancho y 30 de largo encima de un mueble de madera negra bastante fino.

-veo que también te gusta el azul-dijo el joven mirando la habitación.

-si, por alguna razón jamás me gusto tanto el rojo a pesar de que mi cabello es de ese color, por cierto ¿no pensé que te gustaba el azul?-

-es un color bastante llamativo, tampoco me gustaba el rojo por qué pensaba que era similar al rosado-la alemana sonreiría-sonara extraño pero es la primera vez que entro a la habitación de una chica y más con su padre aquí presente-

-¿enserio?-dijo ella tratando de sacar algo debajo de su cama-también es la primera vez yo llevo a un chico en mi habitación, pero parece que mi papá te tiene aprecio-

-era de esperarse después de todo-dijo el joven y la alemana sacaría otro juego de mesa.

-¿Cómo conociste a mi padre?-dijo ella invitándole a sentarse en la cama, el joven se quitó sus zapatos y se acomodaría en ella mientras la chica ponía el juego.

-iba en tercero de secundaria, esa vez tenía ganas de comprar unos libros de historia que había visto en una librería y eran bastantes únicos, por lo que decidí buscar trabajo, el problema era que todos me negaban debido a que era un estudiante aún y no querían problemas con mi academia ya que prohibía los trabajos de medio tiempo-

-¿en otras palabras querías romper una regla del instituto?-el joven asistió.

-más o menos, ya que se me estaba acabando el dinero de mi mensualidad y no quería pedir más, quería conseguirlo en trabajo, un día caminado a mi casa mire el negocio de tu padre que recién lo habían puesto y buscaba aún trabajado, cuando me miro me pregunto que por qué quería trabajar, no le mentí y le dije el porque, le pareció extraño pero decido aceptar, los primeros días no llegaban tantos clientes, pero luego de una sola semana pude conseguir algo de clientela, desde entonces el señor Klaus y yo nos llevamos bien-

-eh, mi padre dijo exactamente eso antes de que viniera a Japón-dijo mientras tiraba unos dados-pero jamás pensé que fueras mexicano-

-¿Qué jamás has visto aún latino tan wero?-dijo arqueando una ceja-tu tampoco te ves tan alemana que digamos-

-¿huh?, ¿por qué?-pregunto ella confundida.

-pensé que serías algo más callada y reservada, ya sabes el tipo fría, pero eres bastante atenta y amable conmigo a pesar de ser el primer día que nos vemos-

-oh era eso, siendo nueva es mejor llevarse bien con las personas, no quiero parecer muy arrogante tampoco-

-para nada, de echo tienes bastante oportunidad de tener más amigos aquí, son comprensibles con los extranjeros así que tranquila con los honoríficos, lo comprenderán-dijo mientras lanzaba los dados al ser su turno y la alemana sonreía mientras seguía jugando.

Luego de unos minutos ambos siguieron conversando y de echo el castaño en ese momento empezó a sentir algo de extrañes no por la situación actual, si no que sentía algo siniestro desde la distancia en la que estaba el joven.

"Hagas lo que hagas no muestres ningún signo de sopresa"el castaño miro a los lados.

-¿sucede algo?-la chica preguntó al ver al castaño así.

-¿escu?-antes de que preguntara.

"No digas nada, estoy comunicándome contigo mentalmente, habla conmigo como si estuvieras pensando"al sucede hablo de juego en su cabeza ahora el castaño no diría nada y entendiera por qué no veía al mocoso por ningún lado.

-¿escuchaste un mosquito por aquí?-dijo él y la alemana miro a los lados.

"Buena excusa"

"Cállate cabron, todavía me debes una explicación"el castaño le dijo en su mente.

-pues, no veo ninguno aquí-

-oh, ya veo lo siento entonces sigamos-dijo el "ok, ¿ahora que quieres de mi?"

"Es importa te por un lado, pero tal parece que te estás divirtiendo engañando a tu novia"

"No tengo novia niñato"

"Eh, quería divertir,con contigo pero hoy te toca abrir el cofre de regalo"

"¿El qué me diste ayer de abrir y salió Juana de arco?"

"Es Jeanne d'Arc"

"Soy hispano hablante, así se traduce"

"Está bien, una vez que llegues a un lugar más seguro los llamaré a ti y a la señorita Smith"

Cuando escucho ese apellido se helo un poco y Marlene lo miró extrañado.

-o oh-

-¿Qué sucede?-el joven miro su reloj y vio que era tarde y el chico suspiro algo pesado.

-lo siento mucho, quisiera seguir jugando pero tengo que irme-el joven se levantaría de la cama y se dirigió a ponerse sus tenis.

-ya veo, cuídate mucho y nos vemos mañana-el joven asitiria-te acompañó afuera-

-gracias-dijo mientras ambos bajaban para salir del edificio.

-por cierto, mañana entro a clases por lo que tal vez no me verás hoy en la mañana en el negocio-dijo la alemana.

-ya veo, es algo extraño entrar a clases un viernes, pero espero que te diviertas mucho-dijo despidiéndose.

-oh, antes de que te vallas, podrías darme tu numero de celular-el castaño asistiría y sacaría su aparato electrónico para dictarle su celular-gracias nos vemos ahora sí-

La peli roja y el joven se despedirían de un beso en la mejilla mientras el castaño caminaba hacia el hogar nuevo, solo esperaba que Cindy no llegará.

'Hace mucho que no me despido así de una chica, como sea fue bastante rápido eso'el joven pensó mientras sonreía, en eso metió una mano en su bolsillo'un momento la tenía aquí no'

Pensó ya que su carta no estaba en su bolsillo, además recordaba que antes de salir de su casa la había guardado por si se enfrentaba a enemigos por la zona.

El joven recordaría que cuando estaba jugando con Marlene al juego de UNO se le había caído la carta en el negocio, además por qué no había quedado tan sucio el suelo no habían barrido o trapeado tampoco.

El chico sacó su celular y empezó a mandar mensaje a Marlene, quien había respondido algo extrañada al recibir un repentino mensaje de él pero aún así lo hizo rápido e inmediato la alemana al mexicano.

"Tenía planeado mensajear contigo en la mañana"

"Si yo también, pero necesito que busque algo que dije en tu casa en el negocio"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Es extraño de explicar, pero es una carta, tiene un emblema de una flor de lisisi y otra de un rostro de un toro o vaca, también tiene la imagen de una persona ahí plasmada"

"Suena bastante extraño, pero aún así voy a buscarla"

"Genial mándame un aviso para ir por ella, voy de inmediato de regreso"

El joven camino de regreso al negocio, no tenía tanta prisa ahora pero aún así.

-ah, mira mira, ¿que haces aquí tan tarde?-el joven volteo atrás al escuchar una voz femenina.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos aquí el redentor 777.**

**Aquí est ya el prometido capitulo cinco que subiria, no tendré como un tiempo fijo para subir los capítulos así que esperar hasta que salga en la listas de actualizados para saberlo.**

**Empezamos ya.**

* * *

**En el escondite secreto.**

Los reunidos miraban lo que sucedía desde el orbe que el líder había dado para ellos, de echo tanto Mario como Mai miraban con seriedad, Sayoko tenía ganas de acabar con el chico en frente suyo, mientras el maestro simplemente sonreía desquiciadamente por ultimo Soji.

-¿por qué ella tiene que ir y ni alguno de nosotros?-

-eso es por que fallaron la última vez que les encomendaron una tarea, además de que el servant que Kairi llevo es perfecta para no llamar la atención de las personas en alrededor, ademas esa sería una tarea que pudimos haberla acabado si tú y Sayoko no hubieran perdido el tiempo tratándose de lucir-

-lo siento anciano, pero el dejar a una doncella así sería malo, además a quien del maldito harem se llevó la loca del cabello rosado-

Mai miraría con el ceño fruncido a su compañero, más por lo último que el dijo.

-ni idea, pero ya ha cumplido con su labor, tal parece que quiere obtener más, sin embargo su error será su final-el germano saldría del lugar.

-por dios, jamás voy a entenderlo-dijo Soji quejándose.

-al menos tiene razón en eso, aparte tal parece que empezara la lucha-dijo Sayoko.

-solo espero que gane, ese bastardo me debe una por lo que nos hizo a mí y a Rider-dijo refiriéndose a la batalla con el hace tiempo.

-confíen en Kairi-sama-dijo Mai determinada.

-confías en ella nada más por qué eres su jugete-dijo mientras se largaba del lugar Soji.

-déjalo está celoso nada más-dijo Sayoko acercándose a Mai y acariciando su cabeza.

-Sayokonne-chan-

-veamos cómo le va-dijo mirando en el cristal.

**Con Alfonso.**

Esa voz no era para nada conocida para el castaño, además estar en medio de un ligar totalmente oscuro le hizo activar su sexto sentido, el del peligro, el voltear pudo presenciar quién fue la persona que lo llamo, era una chica peli rosada y de vestimentas negras.

-¿eso mismo debería estar preguntando también?-dijo mientras guardaba su celular.

-yo…solo salía por aquí normal, hasta que te vi aquí pasar-dijo caminado lentamente hacia el-eres bastante interesante, pero eres tal y como los detesto-

El castaño a arqueo una ceja y simplemente sintió su sexto sentido un mal presentimiento, de echo el joven sacó su celular de nuevo.

"Encontrar la carta que me describiste"

"Está bien Marlene, te mandare mi ubicación para que me la des"

"¿Por qué?"

"Es algo complicado, pero aún así de preferencia trae algo para correr con comodidad"

"Um…está bien"

-heh, me odias por ser un hombre, eso sí que es bastante interesante sabes-dijo el castaño muestra retrocedía lentamente.

-ustedes son una plaga, es normal que lo haga, además con una sociedad con ustedes dominando realmente es detestable-

'Esta chica, solo espero que este ebria y así pueda tener excusa para defenderme aún que sea una chica'-tengo algo mejor que hacer ahora que hablar contigo-

En eso el castaño recibió un corte en el brazo izquierdo haciendo que cayera al suelo.

En frente de él estaba una mujer de cabello rubio atado en una gran trenza que llegaba hasta su cintura con ojos azules, tenía una gran rosa como accesorio, tenía un blusón blanco de manga larga con unas medias negras apretadas y botines negros con accesorios de oro, traía en sus manos un par de cuchillas con pequeña curvatura.

-te presento a mi servant Assassin, la comadante Šarka-dijo Kairi presentándola.

'Del cuento y leyenda de hombres contra mujeres de la República Checa, entonces ella fue una de las mujeres que sirvió a la reina Libuše y puso como capitana a Vlasta, su Assassin es conocida como la pos mía de la muerta al haberse amarrado en un árbol y los hombres la liberaron tras ella decirle que las doncellas le hicieron esto y luego durmió a los hombres para que fueran asesinados por ella y el resto de las doncellas'

El castaño al ver en la situación que estaba y con un brazo herido lo único que podía hacer ahora era el de rezar.

-Assassin acaba con este hombre-la mujer asitiria y se acercó con amenazadora mente hacia el.

-¡Barbarossa!-en eso el castaño vio como algo se dirigía hacia ellos y aprovecho para huir del lugar de inmediato tirandose al suelo.

-¿estas bien?-una voz familiar le hablaría.

El castaño miro hacia un lado y miro soprendido.

-Marlene-la alemana con un tono serio y semblante miraria hacia la herida del joven y luego frunció el ceño hacia Kairi.

-valla, ¿Quién eres tu preciosa?-dijo la peli rosada con un ligero sonrojo.

-no te mereces saberlo, además no me gustan las chicas de ese modo-dijo ella mientras un hombre a su lado se acercaba a ella.

Al principio pensó que era que era el señor Klaus pero al verlo bien se dio cuenta de muchas diferencias.

el color de cabello era idéntico al señor pero el peinado era de estilo romano con una separación hacia los dos lados opuestos, tenía una enorme barba roja también y ojos verdes, traía una armadura plateada oscura robusta como su cuerpo, también en su hombrera izquierda tenía un accesorio de oro con rubia y del lado derecho traía puesta una capa roja, traía una especie de vestimenta romana debajo de su armadura y también estaba blindado de la parte inferior de su cuerpo, traía una espada común y corriente en su mano derecha.

-te presento a mi servant Ruler, Federico barbarroja-

-oh, el emperador del sacro imperio romano germánico, eh, eres alemana nada mal, me emociona y me excita más toda via-la peli roja al escuchar eso puso una expresión de asco.

-por dios-la alemana camino hacia el castaño agachándose hacia el-¿te hizo esto ella?-

-um…si, encontraste mi carta-dijo él y la alemana saco la car del castaño.

-tendremos mucho de qué hablar-dijo ella dándole la carta al castaño para que el sacara la argolla de la vida y curarse el brazo.

'pueden curar sus heridas con eso, así que Soji y Sayoko tenían razón' Kairi pensaría mientras miraba Šarka quien veía Federico con seriedad.

-cuales son sus ordenes señorita-dijo Federico a Marlene con acento germano al igual que tenía ella y su padre.

-hay que encargarnos de ellas dos-el alemán asitiria mientras atacaba Šarka.

-los hombres no merecen ganar-

-siempre debe haber equilibro en ambos géneros, si uno no puede existir el otro-dijo el rey barbarroja mientras se apartaba de ella.

-¡guerrera doncella!-la Assassin enemiga empezó a lanzarle varios cuchillos al alemán quien en eso empezó a sacar un radio de color trasparente.

-¡invasion!-el Ruler alemán en eso hizo que las cuchillas se desviarán, aún que cuando tocaron el suelo se desaparecerían.

-oh, nada mal, es una lástima que ya me hallé encargado de m tarea original, aún así solo estoy haciendo servicio extra-dijo la peli rosada.

-¿servicio extra?-dijo el castaño.

-el plan era unir o asesinar aún poderoso usuario de servant que detecte mientras caminaba por aquí, no puso mucha resistencia cuando peleamos, pero luego me topé contigo y decidí tomar el premio mayor-dijo ella mientras sonreía.

El joven no dio gracia a lo que había escuchado y decidió ignorar, el chico iba a sacar a Cortés pero Marlene puso una mano sobre la de el.

-confía en mí, tal vez es la primera vez que lo hago, pero no dejaré que te ataquen o lastimen-

-tengo servant también Marlene, puedo ayudarte-

-lo sé, pero aún así quiero probarme ami misma de lo que soy capaz de hacer-dijo la alemana mirando hacia la batalla.

El castaño al notar lo herido que estaba Federico el joven saco la argolla de la vida pero.

-¡corpus juris civilis!-Federico en eso logró acercar a Šarka estando su sable de un color verde, en eso empezó a drenar un maná verde de la herida de la doncella y empezó a curar sus heridas y cortadas.

-¿Qué fue eso?-dijo Kairi soprendida y Šarka se cubrió su herida.

-mi técnica de ley tiene un la habilidad de curar mis heridas leves, puedo utilizarla mientras lucho o combinarla contras habilidades-dijo Federico y Kairo frunció el ceño y aportó su mano.

-por qué…¡por qué!, ¡POR QUÉ TENÍAS QUE SER UN MALDITO HOMBRE!-gritó Kairi mientras apretaba sus puños mientras miraba bastante furiosa al hombre alemán quien estuvo extrañado-ŠARKA SIN PIEDAD-

-¡encantamiento!-la chica empezó a emanar una especie de humo de color rosado, en eso Federico empezó a sentir sueño.

-¿Ruler que sucede?-Marlene preguntó y al mirar a su lado vio que Alfonso le estaba pasando lo mismo.

-mi habilidad encantamiento puede dormir a las personas, es muy eficaz en personas de género contrario al nuestro-dijo ella mientras seguía sacando el humo y Federico caía al suelo dormido e inconsciente.

-Marlene, ya no puedo seguir despierto más te lo encargo-dijo mientras tocaba a la flor de lisis e invocaba así Ruler antes de quedar inconsiente.

-¿master que sucede?-dijo Jeanne mirando al castaño.

-Jeanne, haz lo que ella te diga-dijo con cansancio hacia Marlene-confía…en ella…porfavor-

El castaño callo dormido luego de eso y la francesa miro a la alemana.

-no te conozco pero si master dijo que confiara en ti lo haré plenamente-dijo la francesa y la peli roja asitiria-¿Qué sucede?-

-el humo que ves aquí duerme a todos los servants que inhalan de el, pero tal parece que funciona mejor en hombres-dijo la alemana y la servant asitio-mi Ruler quedo inconsciente también y quede fuera de la competición-

La santa había visto el cuerpo inconsciente de Federico barbarroja, al notar que también estaba Šarka y Kairi paradas, la francesa asitio y miro a la germana.

-entendido, entonces ellas dos son las causantes de todo esto-la alemana asitio.

-ambas son nuestras enemigas, así que estemos listas-

La francesa miraría con frialdad a la checa quien al notar a Jeanne ella sonrió.

-pudieras ser una excelente comadante si te unieras a las doncellas-

-oh, tienes razón Assassin, ¿por qué no te nos unes?-ofreció Kairi estirando su mano y sonriéndole encantadora de tener la a su lado.

La Ruler mirarlo por unos segundos a ambas y sin decir nada o avisar atacó sin avisar a Šarka quien se cubrió con una de sus dagas, la libre la estuvo apunto de utilizar para atacarla, pero aún así la francesa lo evitó.

-ustedes lastimaron a mi master, no puedo unirme si él acepta-

-en otras palabras dejas que ese hombre te ordene lo que sea-dijo frunciendo el ceño Kairi molesta al notar que su intento de reclutamiento volvió a fallar.

-él es mi master, si me dice que pelee lo haré, si me dice que defienda lo haré, si ,e dice que pelee contra un ejército lo haré con gusto, le debo mi vida y servicio-dijo ella mientras se ponía en guardia y Marlene sonreiría mientras miraba a Alfonso inconsciente.

-es una lastima, Assassin aprovecha-dijo.

La mujer doncella atacó a Jeanne pero en eso la francesa noto que ella emanaba un Aura poderosa y ella instintivamente el sentir el poder se cubriría.

-es una lástima que tus talentos no puedan ser activados por tu master inconsciente, aún que ella te diga qué hacer aún así es imposible que pelees al nivel de alguien despierto-

La francesa sabía que Kairi tenía razón en eso, ya que el despertar aumentaba los poderes al mandar energía de conexión, sin embargo cuando el master quedaba fuera del juego era imposible el pelear contra alguien de ese nivel.

-señorita, ¿no tiene otro servant por ahí?-

-¡guerrera doncella!-las dagas empezaron a llover contra la Ruler.

-lo siento, Federico es el único que tengo-la francesa al escuchar eso maldijo en voz baja mientras una daga se clavaba en su hombro.

Jeanne al sentir el dolor agudo caería de rodillas y miro con un ojo abierto a la rubia enemiga quien de inmediato se acercó para atacarle, sin embargo ella tuvo tiempo para agacharse.

-¿Quién dijo que iba hacia a ti?-la francesa se dio cuenta de ello y vio al objetivo de la Assassin sorprendida.

Šarka al parecer quería atacar a Marlene quien estaba indefensa ahí aún lado de Alfonso inconsciente, la alemana cerraría sus ojos al no tener ninguna escapatoria.

-muy bien terminemos con esto-dijo la Assassin dirigiendo su daga asesina al cuello de la chica.

Antes de que pudiera atacar la checa sintió bastante dolor en la zona de su abdomen, notando una cortada en el lugar, sorprendida miro hacia en frente suyo y el causante de su herida.

Era una chica casi parecida a Jeanne con la diferencia de que ella tenía el cabello en un rodete, su armadura similar pero la falda era cerrada, algunas partes de la armadura eran diferentes como el detalle de la coronilla que no tenía, sus ojos eran de color verde y tenía un ahogue largo en su cabello, lo que la había atravesado era nada.

En eso la que les estaba ayudando pateo a Šarka para que se apartara, como consecuencia una de sus dagas callo al suelo.

-¿estas bien?-dijo Kairi preocupada.

-como…no tenía nada en sus manos, era como si trajera un sable invisible-

Jeanne estaba algo sorprendida, por el parentesco o que tenía hacia ella, sin embargo la de los ojos verdes miro a la Ruler por unos segundos.

-¿están bien?-preguntó ella y Jeanne la vio desconfiada-tranquila estamos de su lado, hemos visto lo que sucedía-

La francesa al escucharla asistió luego de eso levantándose, Marlene había presenciado y escuchado todo y también estaría sorprendida.

-oye, eres la master de ese servant-dijo un chico de la edad de ella y Alfonso.

Su cabello era rojizo naranjado y sus ojos Almendra, vestía con una camisa blanca de manga larga con las mangas de color azul marino, unos pantalones de mezclilla y tenis grises.

-oh, no ella es la servant de mi amigo-dijo ella mirando Alfonso inconsciente-tanto el y mi servant quedaron inconscientes luego de una habilidad, mi amigo sacó a su servant antes de quedar inconsciente-ella miraría hacia Federico.

-ya veo déjanos ayudarte entonces-el chico diría mientras miraba a Šarka.

-pero si no nos conocemos-dijo ella.

-está bien, tú harías lo mismo conmigo-dijo sonriéndole para calmarla-por cierto me llamo Shirou Emiya, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Marlene Ritter, te agradezco la ayuda-la alemana dijo con sinceridad.

-peleemos juntas mientras tanto-dijo la Saber de Shirou a la Ruler del inconsciente Alfonso, la francesa asistiría mientras a,vas miraban a Šarka.

-no importa si son más ahora, vamos a derrotarlos a todos-dijo sonriendo con confianza Kairi.

Šarka también lo haría a pesar de sus herida letal causada por la Saber reía seguir aún al sentir la confianza que irradiaba en el interior de Kairi.

-¡encantamiento!-la checa empezó a sacar el humo rosado y Marlene miro con sorpresa al ver que lo volvió a utilizar.

-cuidado no respires eso, quedaras inconsciente-dijo la peli roja.

Jeanne al escuchar eso de inmediato con su sable disperso el humo dejando a las enemigas con sorpresa y enojo.

-Nada mal, pero aún así veamos si pueden contra esto-

-¡mujer guerrera!-la habilidad hizo que la rubia caminara hacia ambas y empezará a moverse tan rápido que parecía se dos de ellas.

-¡eres tú!-Saber dijo atacando q la que tenía en frente de ella y se cubriría la enemiga haciendo que se detuviera y evitará atacar a Saber.

-eres muy buena haciendo esto, ¿es serio harás equipo con ellos?-

-el grand orden no debe caer en manos equivocadas, es por eso que ayudaré a aquellos que tengan buenas intenciones con el deseo-

-si, recuerdo que me platicó sobre eso antes de tener a Federico-Marlene se dijo así misma dejando a Shirou extrañado.

-ese chamaco te lo explico a ti y no ami-una voz conocida para la alemana hizo que se alegrará ya que vio como Alfonso empezaba despertarse.

-¡me alegro que hallas despertado!-dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba por la alegría.

-oh…yo me alegro de saber de que encuentras bien-dijo poniendo una mano en su espalda y miraria a Shirou-¿tu eres?-

-vengo a ayudarlos-

-entiendo, cuento con tu ayuda-dijo levantándose con ayuda de Marlene que lo había soltado-Ruler he regado a la acción-

-me alegro escucharlo master-dijo la francesa y Saber vio hacia el castaño.

-muy bien rosadita, esta vez tendrás un combate en desventaja de 3 contra 1-

-eh, tres-dijo ella confundida.

-¡rey de Alemania!-en eso daría recibió un tremendo ataque que consistía en una bola de fuego que dejo unas quemaduras en la espalda de Šarka.

-no puede ser, se me olvidó el otro-dijo ella al ver Federico despierto.

-buen ataque Ruler-dijo Marlene contenta al verlo también despierto.

-aquel que sabe disimular sabe cómo atacar señorita-dijo barbarroja sonriendo.

Kairi sintió despertó al ver que tenía bastantes oponentes rodeándola por lo que sonreiría.

-que bueno que he preparado un haz bajo la manga-dijo ella.

-¿Qué te refieres?-

-¿por qué crees que la daga de mi servant nunca regresó a su mano?-los chicos estarían confundidos y Šarka sonreiría.

-¡tesoro perdido!-en eso la daga faltante empezó a temblar y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia Saber quién había volteado hacia la daga.

-¡cuidado!-dijo alguien.

Sin embargo la daga se encajo en alguien haciendo que cayera sangre en el lugar.

-¿Qué…?-dijo Alfonso sorprendido.

-oh por dios-dijo Marlene.

-m…master-dijo Saber ya que Shirou se apresuró para salvarla de su ataque y la daga le dio en el lado derecho de su espalda.

El chico tembló un poco y tosió sangre cayendo de rodilla pero saber no lo soltó y caería con él en la misma posición.

-que ataque más cobarde-dijo Federico.

-ataque cobarde, tú fuiste el que atacó a mi servant por la espalda-dijo Kairi.

-además como sabemos hay más peces en el lago, todos los hombres son iguales, haciéndose el héroe pero terminan quedando en vergüenza-

Alfonso al escuchar eso se molestaría bastante y miro con frialdad a Kairi.

-tu…me reservaba antes pero ahora no tendré piedad-dijo Alfonso mandando energía a Jeanne quien brillo con ella.

-¡mana Kanpa!-la francesa se preparó para atacarle y de inmediato dio un gran corte ahora en el ante brazo de la doncella quien puso una expresión de dolor.

-¡tesoro perdido!-la mujer desencajó la navaja de la espalda de Shirou quien tosería sangre inmediato y el empezó a temblar, eso preocupo más a saber y también a meriende.

-¡Keiji!-la francesa atacó con brutalidad a la checa quien quedó en el suelo totalmente inconsiente por las heridas.

Kairi al ver eso se echó a correr rápidamente dejando a su servant moribunda en el lugar, pero después de unos segundos Šarka dio un último respiro de su aliento y desapareció, dando a entender que había sido acabará por Jeanne.

-¡oye regresa!-dijo Alfonso corriendo hacia ella pero fue detenida por Marlene.

-déjala, prácticamente fue derrotada-dijo la alemana y el castaño se tranquilizó un poco.

-lo hiciste a bien Ruler, regresa a tu cartilla-dijo mientras la francesa asistía y la guardaba.

-tú también lo hiciste bien mi Rey-dijo guardando a barbarroja.

-no sabía que tenías cartilla tu-

-él me las dio luego de haber invocado a Federico-dijo ella y ambos escucharon toses algo ahogadas y vieron a Shirou.

-Dios santo-dijo Alfonso acercándose pero Saber cómo acto se levanto y apuntó había ellos su sable invisible haciendo que Alfonso retrocediera.

-no lo toquen-dijo molesta.

-sabemos que estás en derecho de enojarte, pero queremos regresarte el favor de habernos ayudado a ambos en nuestro pero momento-dijo el mexicano pero la servant los seguía mirando con desconfianza.

-sé que podemos hacer ambos para salvarlo, déjanos ayudarte ahora nosotros-la rubia vio a ambos por unos segundos y bajo su guardia.

-gracias-dijo Alfonso agachándose al chico-Marlene tienes la argolla de la vida-

-¿es esa esfera verde que habías sacado?-el castaño asistiria y ella moro su carta sacando la esfera al seleccionarla.

-ponla en su mano-la alemana asitio y puso la esfera en el, luego de unos segundos la esfera actuó en el cuerpo de Shirou haciendo que brillara verde.

Cuando la esfera se puso de un color opaca Shirou tosería un poco y al abrir sus ojos vio a los tres quienes sonreirían al verlo a salvo.

-gracias a dios, la mía no hubiera sido tan eficaz-dijo el castaño y Marlene guardó su argolla.

-¿Qué hicieron?-dijo Shirou.

-curamos tus heridas amigo-dijo mientras se levantaba al igual que Marlene, ambos dieron sus manos y levantarían al chico del suelo.

-gracias-dijo el chico con gratitud a ambos.

-a ti, no sé qué hubiera pasado si no nos hubieras salvado-dijo la alemana.

-como sea, ¿por qué te arriesgaste a salvar a tu servant?-Alfonso preguntó.

El chico miro al castaño con algo de confusión, a pesar de que Alfonso hizo lo mismo con Ruler el casi morir era diferente, la forma en que Shirou reaccionó fue inmediata, era como si hubiera sentido el peligro y de inmediato puso a salvo a saber.

-tiene razón master, no es la primera vez que lo hace, le he dicho que no era necesario que lo hiciera, si ellos no te hubieran curado esa herida quién sabe qué te pudiera haber pasado-

-se…que los servants tienen la función de ponernos a salvo y luchar por el santo grial, aún asi quiero ayudar a Saber a ganar el grand order-

-ya veo…entonces por qué no te unes a mi alianza-dijo el castaño poniendo una mano en su cintura mientras sonreía.

-¿alianza?-dijo Shirou.

-en este grand orden la alianza que gane cada miembro se le otorgará un deseo por el santo grial, ustedes al igual que nosotros queremos evitar el que caiga ese deseo en manos equivocadas, ¿Qué dices te nos unes?-dijo el castaño.

Shirou iba a responder pero en ese momento alguien más lo interrumpió.

-este…¿quién es tu aliado?-Marlene preguntó extrañada.

-ah si cierto, no lo conocen debido a que no estuvo aquí, pero algún día les diré en donde nos busquen para sellar el pacto-

-entendido, ¿como nos comunicaremos?-dijo el chico japonés.

El castaño le dijo que le daría su número de teléfono y él aceptaría, luego Marlene le dio el suyo para de esa manera tenerlos en su contacto.

-bueno, nos separaremos, nos veremos después si dios quiere-dijo Alfonso caminado hacia el hogar esperando que Cindy no llegará antes que el.

-si hasta luego-dijo Shirou mientras se despedía de los dos extranjeros, el joven se dirigió con Saber a su hogar-me alegro saber que hay buenas personas en este reto-

-aún así hay muchos que quieren el santo grial para fines malvados-dijo saber.

-tienes razón, aún así me alegro que hallas les hallas ayudado-dijo el Emiya y saber miraba en frente con seriedad.

-las personalidades de los servants son similares y también corresponden a la de su master, esa servant jamás se inmuto en dejar a su master y compañero solos, por lo que eso da a entender que ambos son buenos y confiables-

-eh, eso no lo sabía-dijo Shirou-por cierto, como crees que sea la otra persona de la que Alfonso-san habló-

-hm…no tengo idea, pero si quiere detener a esas personas debe ser alguien justiciero-

-opino lo mismo-dijo Shirou mientras los dos caminaban por las calles oscuras.

El castaño había abierto la puerta como si se tratara de un adolescente que se había escapado de su casa para salir alguna fiesta o con una novia.

El joven camino lentamente y miro a los lados, sin embargo no detectó ningún signo americano por el lugar, por lo que con tranquilidad entro al hogar y se tiraría al suelo.

-este día fue bastante agotador-dijo mientras miraba al techo.

Hay más personas por ahí que tenían corazones buenos, sin embargo el saber quién era de su lado y no era bastante complicado, pero al menos dos personas pudo conocer que estaban de su lado y no en contra.

'Lo de Marlene me sorprendió bastante, el darle el cofre de oro a ella fue una buena decisión, voy a tener que darle las gracias a ese niño'

El joven se levanto del suelo para pera parar la cena de ese día.

**En el refugio.**

En lo mas oscuro de ese lugar, se podía ver a Kairi, despues de esa batalla no paevoa estar tan molesta ya, pero aun asi debia presentarse ya que seria conerde de ella no encarar a su lider despues de su mision, ella ahora caminaba con más seguridad hacia su territorio, pero para evitar dudas miro a los lados y vio que nisiquiera la seguían.

Sin embargo ella no perdió tiempo y entro a ver a su líder arrodillándose.

-muy buen trabajo Kairi, aún que fue una pena lo que le pasó a tu Assassin lo haz echo bastante bien-dijo el sujeto.

-me alegro escuchar esas palabras, aún que me duele bastante la pérdida-

-tranquila, tienes más servants no, ¿cuantos te quedan?-

-no lo sé señor, pero sí tengo de sobra aun-dijo ella.

-perfecto, toma tu descanso te lo mereces-dijo el y ella se levantaría para salir del santuario.

Mientras caminaba por el lugar ella decido por ignorar al resto de sus compañeros y buscar a Mai para divertirse un rato con ella y Sayoko.

Pero antes de que continuará se topó con nada más y menos que Mario.

-debiste haber tomado la decisión correcta y regresar aquí-el germano dijo deteniendo a la peli rosada a su trayecto

-¿por qué lo dices?-

-el haberte enfrentado a ese poderoso usuario, el pelear en un combate sorpresa de desventaja causó la pérdida de tu servant, no estaba en condiciones de pelear ya, la utilizaste y sobre explotaste demasiado-dijo el hombre.

-lo que haga con mis servants no es de tu incumbencia, además tú eres bastante suave con tus oponentes-dijo la peli rosada-además durante la pelea encontré algo muy interesante-

El hombre miraría a la peli rosada ya que había captado su atención.

-¿Qué cosa?-dijo el hombre mirando a la chica moviendo su cabeza hacia su dirección.

-bueno…es mejor que lo sepas tú-Dijo ella mientras abandonaba el lugar dejando a Mario con varias dudas en su cabeza.

**Con Marlene.**

La chica ahora se encontraba caminado hacia su casa, la alemana recapituló su día, a pesar de no haber tenido clases se sentía agotada, era extraño debido a que ella tenía muy buena condición, pero ella culpo al trabajo, aparte el echo de esa extraña batalla y más por la energía.

Ella sonreiría ya que su día no fue tan malo, conoció a dos personas.

Antes de venirse a Japón, ella no estaba desacuerdo en hacerlo, ya que tenía sus amigos en Alemania, sin embargo no quería dejar a su padre solo en Japón y quería ayudarle.

Marlene al regresar a su hogar, ella se dirigió a su habitación, la alemana miraría la carta que tenía en sus dedos, el símbolo de una Cruz negra, el símbolo germano y aparte del Ruler, cuando había tocado la carta de Alfonso había llegado al mismo mundo que había llegado el mexicano la primera vez que había tocado esa carta.

El ver las calaveras fue algo tétrico para ella y además mirar al niño ahí en un trono, pero luego de que le explicara lo del grand order, el santo grial, las alianzas ella no perdió el tiempo y se fue a auxiliar a su amigo.

El niño le dijo que el cofre de oro que Alfonso debía abrir lo había dejado pospuesto por un rato, por lo que el niño se lo entregó a Marlene para que invocará, había poca suerte de que saliera un comadante a la primera pero ella atino a Federico.

-vine buscando cobre en Japón y encontré oro-dijo ella mientras ponía la carta debajo de su lámpara y se acostaba.

¿Que nuevos retos les esperará a ella y sus compañeros ahora?.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Hasta el día de hoy aquí, es hora de responder el review.**

**Camilo Navas: si te refieres al vocabulario vulgar o las groserías, o algunos detalles por ahí, en el summary hay un aviso, pero aún así voy a tratar de moderarlo, pero es necesario ya que el personaje de Alfonso es así o el resto de ellos y los necesito con esas personalidades para la trama, pero me disculpo por si fue bastante fuerte y exagerado en ese sentido, espero que hallas disfrutado el capítulo 5 amigo.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a camilo navas y también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo bienvenido a bordo, que dios los bendiga a todos, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente, nos vemos todos al siguiente capítulo de este fic.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido mio.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola aquí El Redentor 777.**

**Aquí les traigo el capítulo 6 de esta serie, bueno les diré que subiré capítulo cada jueves en la tarde o noche en la hora de México, por lo que será muy extraño la oportunidad de subirlo en la mañana.**

**Los capítulos como verán en este no son tan largo, como minimo tiene tres mil palabras o máximo unas cinco mil, eso es por qué entre más largo es el capítulo, suelo equivocarme más, las falta de comas o signos.**

**Por cierto PDV significa "Punto De Vista".**

**Sin más que decir comencemos.**

* * *

**PDV de Alfonso.**

Derrotar a un servant y más a un héroe de leyendas como lo fue la doncella Šarka fue bastante doloroso, sin embargo el día de ayer no me importaba tanto de lo enojado que estaba, sé que el tal Emiya tenía sus razones para defender a su servant, sin embargo tuvo mucha suerte de que estuviéramos ahí, si no hubiera muerto y quedado fuera de la contienda.

Hablando de él muchacho no ha de tardar, menos mal que me llamo en el momento justo, cuando la gringa apenas se fue a la academia, tal parece que no sospecha sobre nuestros dos próximos aliados, tal vez le diga luego, pero ahora será mejor que ni lo sepa, si ni se enojara y sería capaz de matarme por no haberle avisado.

La confianza en estos momentos que ella y nos tenemos es algo…baja, por no decir mala, tal parece que ambos nos ocultamos unos secretos aun, pero que se le va hacer, apenas llevábamos viviendo unos pocos días juntos, además con esto del grand order y el santo grial, se ha vuelto bastante loca la situación, somos unos niñitos peleando contra malditos psicopatías que nisiquiera sabes en qué momento atacaran o que ocultan mejor su identidad y naturaleza que el maldito Hannibal Lecter.

Recapitulando los echos, tal parece que tenemos a cuatro en total de nuestra parte incluyéndome ya que estoy en contra de que un facista obtenga el santo grial y desee algo malo para la humanidad y la historia del mundo.

Nuestro actual equipo somos, la gabacha y líder del grupo Cindy Smith, no es que este en contra de que a nuestra líder, pero el que valla a la preparatoria y salga con sus amigas, la hace muy ocupada en nuestra actual situación, sin embargo el tener a Ricardo corazón de león, Tomoe Gozen le da una ventaja clara y teniendo en cuenta que ambos fueron grandes héroes.

En mi caso, soy un maldito mexicano que parece español, bueno teniendo en cuenta que mis antepasados son los mexicas esclavizados por aztecas y los españoles le da lógica del por qué mi apariencia física, pero el tener al colonizador del nuevo mundo Hernán Cortés y a la santa Juana de arco ya es muy buena carta.

En caso de Marlene Ritter, a pesar de haber empezado apenas como yo lo hizo genial ayer, ese Federico barbarroja realmente fue muy fuerte, hablando de ella por e el señor Klaus me dijo que viniera en la tarde en vez de el día, pero al menos no tuve que molestarle en pedirle permiso en qué estaría con Emiya ahora.

-hey llevas esperando mucho-hablando del rey de Roma.

-acabo de llegar hace cinco minutos-del momento de la llamada, asegurarme que la rubia no me mirara tome bastante tiempo en llegar, siendo que el lugar en donde estamos me quedaba a quince minutos y otros diez más para el trabajo.

-ya veo, ¿por cierto y tu amiga?-me preguntó mirando alrededor.

-¿amiga?-yo dije confundido, se refería a Cindy acaso.

-bueno trate de hablarle pero nunca respondió la llamada-ya veo, Cindy no tiene su numero telefónico.

-si te refiere a Marlene está en la preparatoria, se acaba de transferir el día de hoy y también empieza su primer día en el colegio-le dije yo para informarle.

-¿en serio?, ¿por cierto tú también no deberías estar en el colegio?-

-por el momento no y estoy trabajando-

-¿que?, ¿por qué dejaste tu instituto y en qué trabajas?-haces bastantes preguntas, pero al menos no muy personales.

-la primera, un loco maestro desmadro toda la academia a la que asistía y no asistiré hasta nuevo aviso, segundo trabajo en un negocio cercas de aquí que el padre de Marlene hizo-

-¿su padre sabe algo de esto?-

-créeme es mejor que no lo sepa, ¿por cierto donde está tu servant?-

-¿saber?-ah ahora lo recuerdo, ella era una saber, pero quién podría ser, Juana no podría ya que me pertenece-ah ella, le dije que se quedara que haría unas vueltas-

-en estos momentos que tu servant nos acompañe no nos vendría nada mal y también para guardar nuestras espaldas-realmente el que vengan esos locos de nuevos o otros idiotas metidos en estos asuntos y nos ataquen estaríamos en desventaja.

-¿pero tú traes a tus servant no?-

-si, aquí están-dije sacando la carta y Emiya miraría detenidamente la carta.

-jamás había visto algo como esto-

-es útil, de esta forma tu servant no tiene que estar afuera y tampoco llamar la atención de las personas, lo puedes invocar cuando quieras-

-wow-¿espera que haces?, pensé ya que estuvo apunto de tocarla carta.

-bueno de que querías platicarme-le dije ya que no tendría la menor duda de que este sujeto haría algo extraña con ella.

-este…saber el día de ayer me platicó sobre la alianza y quería cerrar el trato contigo-dijo el mientras me estiraba su mano para que la estrechará.

Yo con gusto la estreche sin embargo le dije.

-no soy el líder de la alianza, ¿recuerda que ayer te dije que había otra persona un no estaba?-dije mientras trataba de que recordara algo.

-este, no recuerdo mucho de lo de anoche, pero recuerdo que mencionaste de alguien más, ¿que tiene esa persona?-

-bueno…resulta que ella es la líder de la alianza, para volverte miembro de la alianza debes consultarlo con ella-dije sintiendo tratando de ser compresible.

-¿eh?, ¿enserio?, pensé que eras el líder tu-bueno al menos eso fue alargador-¿Dónde está ella en esto momentos?-

-pues…también en el colegio-

**PDV de nadie.**

Cindy había llegado a su asiento mientras charlaba con alguna de las chicas de su salón, pero por alguna razón estuvo más calmado ese día, no hubo ninguna fan girl tratándola de tomarse una foto, no más bien estuvo tranquilo.

Sin embargo al entrar a su salón era una cosa diferente, pero aún así la americana se sentía algo inquieta, pero aún así ese sentimiento sabía disimularlo con facilidad.

-¡chicas!-todas sin excepción miraron a Chitose quien había llegado abriendo de golpe la puerta ella correría hacia el lugar de su senpai poniendo sus manos sobre la mesa y acercando su rostro al de la americana quien retrocedió un poco a esta acción.

-¿Qué…que sucede Chitose?-

-¡escuche que acaba de llegar una nueva estudiante de intercambio!-dijo ella.

-¿enserio?, ¿acaso la viste?-dijo otra chica.

-no, pero escuche a muchas hablar sobre ello y antes de que pudiera verla se metió a la sala de profesores, apenas mire su cabello-

-¿cabello?-dijo esta vez Cindy con algo de sospecha, podría ser esa tal Sayoko que enfrentaron esa vez-¿de que color era?-

-era de un color rojo sangre o como el vino-

Cindy pensó en un rato, ciertamente esa Sayoko tenía el cabello rojizo, pero el de ella era un tipo castaño rojizo, pero rojo tinto, no lo era, aún así debía prevenir, no pudiera ser que se halle pintado el cabello.

-¿pero aún así intercambio en estos días?-dijo otra alumna.

-según por lo que se, esa chica también es extranjera-

¿Extranjera?, cuando escucho eso descartó la idea de que pudiera ser esa Sayoko, además ella era japonesa tanto de nombre como físicamente.

-oh increíble-dijo otra alumna mientras la maestra llegaba al salón haciendo que las chicas guardaran silencio.

-ya tomen asiento señoritas y Azuma-san regresa a tu salón por favor-pediría la mujer y la chica menor asistiría mientras salía del salón.

En cuanto apenas salió sintió una dulce fragancia a unas rosas aromáticas.

Ella voltearía y sentiría que su rostro se encendió algo ligero y sus ojos se agrandaron.

'Que hermosa, es casi igual de bella como Smith-senpai'pensaría Chitose.

Debido a la belleza de la chica se quedó unos segundos ahí paralizada observándola.

-Ritter-san puedes pasar a presentarte por favor-

-si-dijo la chica mientras le sonreía un poco a Chitose mientras pasaba al salón.

'¡Me sonrió!, tanto tiempo que dure con Smith-senpai para que me sonriera y ella a la primera vista lo hizo, kya, es increíble, pero senpai también lo es, ¿un momento?, ahora que lo pienso detenidamente, ella también será mi senpai'

-Azuma-san, las clases ya empezaron-dijo su profesora atrás de ella y hizo que la chica temblara un poco de miedo.

Adentro del salón muchas no pudieron evitar el murmurar, la chica empezó a escribir su nombre completo en el pizarron, tanto en letra del alfabeto y en letra de kaijin.

-buenos días, me llamo Marlene Ritter, soy de Hamburgo Alemania y me acabo de mudar a Japón del día de ayer, mi padre lleva viviendo aquí tiempo por qué abrió un negocio y vine ayudarle también, espero que nos llevemos bien-dijo haciendo reverencia.

Las chicas se emocionaron al escuchar eso y Cindy arqueo un poco su ceja sin embargo se escuchaba que era una persona interesante, le hablara en un momento, además.

-muy buena presentación Ritter-san, toma ese asiento vacío alado de Smith-san-la alemana miraria a la banca vacía que estaba alado de la rubia.

No necesito que levantara su mano ya que era muy obvio que la rubia era la del apellido Smith, además de que aparte de ella, también era extranjera.

La chica camino y llegaría a la banca dándole un saludo amistoso a la americana con la mano, la rubia le regresó el saludo también.

Ya después de unos minutos el recreo empezó y la americana miro de reojo a la alemana mirando que tenía también su desayuno preparado.

-¡senpai!-la rubia miro hacia adelante para mirar a Chitose y algunas de las chicas.

-oh chicas ,¿vienen a acompañarme?-las chicas dijeron inmediato que por su puesto que si.

En eso Cindy miro que la alemana estaba mandando mensajes de su celular, la rubia supuso que era a su padre.

-oye Ritter-san-dijo una de las chicas llamando la atención de la alemana-¿quieres acompañarnos a desayunar?-

La alemana se sorprendió un poco pero asistiría aceptándolo, la chica acercó su mesa hacia ellas haciendo del grupo un poco más grande y algunas alumnas murmuraban.

-increíble, está sentada con Smith-san-

-pensé que serían rivales-dijo otra alumna con algunas chicas.

-¿por cierto Smith-san, donde está el negocio donde trabajas?-preguntó Chitose.

-esta cercas de aquí, en una calle-dijo ella.

-oh, ya veo, ¿lo hiciste tus?-dijo una alumna refiriéndose al bento que traía la alemana.

-oh, sí, después de todo aveces ayudo a mi padre en la cocina, a pesar de que no es mi trabajo fijo en totalidad, le ayuda alguien más-

-pero, ¿entonces quien le ayuda a tu padre?-preguntó chitose.

-es un amigo que ya lleva trabajando mucho tiempo con el-

-¿amigo?-dijo confundida otra chica.

-tal parece que renunció un tiempo y luego regreso-dijo sonriendo ella-es el primer amigo que hice aquí-

-suena como una persona increíble-dijo otra chica.

-¿como es ella?-dijo Chitose.

-ella, no más bien el-dijo la alemana dejando a las alumnas algo…asustadas-es bastante bueno, también trabaja muy duro, también es bastante atento con las personas-

-¿este…trabajas con un chico?-dijo una chica.

-eh…¿que tiene de malo?-

-disculpalas-dijo Cindy hablando al fin-no son muy buenas hablando con los chicos o varones, tienen una especie de phobia hacia ellos-

-¿enserio?, jamás había escuchado de ello-dijo la alemana con una mano en su menton-por cierto también eres extranjera como yo Smith, ¿de donde eres?-

-¿yo?-dijo mientras miraba a la peli roja-de Estados Unidos new York-

-¿estados unidos?, eso queda cercas de México-dijo recordando un poco a Alfonso-

-¿México?-preguntó ella arqueando una ceja.

-oh, no es nada-dijo ella mientras estiraba su mano-es un gusto por cierto-

-también es un gusto-dijo mientras estrechaba su mano con ella.

Marlene no se dio cuenta en qué momento empezó a acoplarse al grupo, se sentía con más confianza ahora, pensó que tendría complicaciones en hablar o tener amigas, pero ahora se metió aún grupo muy grande ahora.

Apenas acabo el receso y ya era hora de la salida, de echo la chica mensaje un poco.

-Ritter-san, ¿quieres venir con nosotras?-dijo una alumna mientras miraba como Cindy le dio una sonrisa como una respuesta-por supuesto, solo deja le aviso a mi padre-

En eso algunas de las chicas se emocionaron, en eso ella mando mensaje a su padre diciendo que saldría con sus amigas y el hombre le dio permiso y también que se divirtiera.

**En el negocio.**

Se podía ver a Alfonso trabajando toda vía más rápido al haber menos personas, después de su charla con Shirou el chico se fue al negocio a esperar al señor Klaus a que terminara su pendiente, el joven se acervo a la barra de la cocina.

-por dios, hay más clientela que el día de ayer, a pesar de que estamos en entre semana-dijo el peli castaño.

-pies alerta y manos hábiles, mi hija no vendrá hoy a trabajar, saldrá con una amigas-cuando el mexicano escucho eso sonreiría.

-me alegro que halla conseguido amigas en su primer día de trabajo, ¡muy bien señor!, ¡me esforzaré al doscientos por ciento ahora!-dijo emocionado mientras empezaba a servirle a las personas y algunos muchachos que venían a jugar juegos de mesa explicándoles la reglas de los juegos que tomaban ellos.

En eso el joven miro a alguien entrar y el chico arqueo una ceja y la persona se sorprendería.

-Alfonso-san, ¿aquí trabajas?-el chico venía acompañado de su servant.

-si, aquí es el negocio del padre de Marlene-dijo el chico y Shirou miraría alrededor al igual que Saber que estaba algo extrañada por los juegos de mesa.

-bienvenidos, ¿son amigos tuyos?-dijo Klaus acercándose al castaño.

-sí señor, él es Shirou Emiya-dijo señalando al chico quién haría reverencia-y su novia-

Cuando escucho eso el chico se sonrojaría como loco y miraría al castaño.

-¡de que estás hablando Carranza-san!-dijo el japonés dijo exaltado y Klaus reiría.

-valla la juventud, adelante quieren probar algo-dijo el señor Klaus.

-por su puesto, de echo no habían dicho que la comida aquí era deliciosa-dijo Shirou.

-por cierto, ¿que son estas cosas?-saber dijo tomando una caja.

-son juegos de mesas, son para entretener-dijo Alfonso.

-¿acaso quieres jugar?-dijo Shirou y la rubia asistiría por curiosidad-¿quieres jugar también Carranza-san?-

-después, toda vía tengo que atender a los clientes-dijo mirando que un cliente le levantaba la mano y él se dirigía hacia el.

-valla, son muchas personas-el joven Emiya se levanto de su asiento-saber pide lo que te guste, ayudaré a Carranza-san-

-no es necesario, el puede con todo el trabajo solo-dijo Klaus mientras se encargaba de la cocina y Shirou sonreía.

-no se preocupe, me gusta ayudar a los demás-dijo mientras tomaba los platos y Klaus sonreía.

-exactamente igual a él, llévalos a la mesa doce por favor-dijo el hombre mientras ayudaba.

En eso los tres empezaron a cocinar aún conjunto, sin embargo Shirou cuando se trataba de juegos de mesas le pedía ayuda al mexicano, Klaus estaba sorprendido de lo bien que trabajaba el chico, era competitivo pero a la vez cooperativo.

Minutos después se redujo el número de clientes pero también Alfonso se sorprendió de lo bien que comía la servant del chico.

-¿no sabía que los servants comían?-

-¿jamás han comido tus servants?-

-para nada, ellos siempre están adentro de sus cartas-dijo el castaño.

Los dos chicos se sentaron junto a saber y Klaus recibió un mensaje, se quedó unos segundos con expresiones normales y después la cambio a una sonrisa.

-Alfonso, Emiya, será mejor que nos preparemos-dijo el dueño del local.

-¿por qué lo dice?-dijo Shirou.

-mi hija vendrá con sus amigas a comer-los dos chicos al escuchar eso se imaginaron a estudiantes de preparatoria comunes y corrientes.

-¿su hija?, ¿se refiere a la master de ese Ruler?-cuando los dos chicos escucharon hablar a Sabr se pusieron azules del miedo, de echo el señor Klaus puso una cara extrañada.

-¿no entiendo?-dijo el hombre.

-bueno es que-antes de que hablara Shirou la detendría.

-es un juego de cartas que jugamos el día de ayer, le salió una carta muy buena a su hija-dijo el castaño desviando el tema también.

-oh ya veo, jamás he escuchado de ello, solo se me da los juegos de mesa-el hombre se dirigió a la cocina y ambos adolescentes suspiraron de alivio.

-Saber, lo del grand order solo debe quedar entre nosotros, no en la familia-dijo el chico japonés y la rubia asistió.

-siento mucho mi descuido master, tendré cuidado-el señor Klaus arqueo su ceja al escuchar a la chica pero Alfonso se acercó al hombre alemán y le dijo.

-tienen ese tipo de relación señor-el hombre asistiría algo extrañado.

-ya veo-Shirou se sonrojaría más tras escuchar lo de su compañero.

-¿¡pero que le estás diciendo!?-dijo el japonés exclamándole t Alfonso se acercó a el.

-¡entonces arréglatelas tu!-le murmuró el joven al oído a Shirou.

-pero aún así, no sabe mucho del mundo humano-

-corrección, son humanos que perdieron su memoria, tal vez no tiene mucho conocimiento de la actualidad-dijo el mexicano y ambos miraron hacia Saber.

-entiendo, en ese caso lo mejor será que se junte con las amigas de Ritter-san-

-¿por qué piensas que las amigas de Marlene va ser la típica charla de "cosas de chicas"?-dijo lo ultimo con un tono agudo.

-bueno, son adolescentes al igual que nosotros, saber podría aprender mucho del mundo actual-

-pero no es extraño que venga una chica así y no sepa usar un celular, si eso no es suficiente, ¡mi papa que fue de los años 70 nisiquiera sabe prender una computadora!, ¡mucho menos los servant que nisiquiera conocen algún juego de mesa!-

-pero Ritter podría ayudarle, ya conoce a saber-el japonés trato de defender el argumento.

-apenas la conoció el día de ayer y fueron unos minutos, ¡además fue cuando peleamos contra esa lunática del cabello rosado!-

-dale una sola oportunidad, si ya saca algún tema irrelevante nosotros intervendremos-el castaño miro al chico y luego suspiraría.

-te vas arrepentir créeme Emiya-dijo el castaño quien miraba al techo.

-llámame Shirou amigo-dijo mientras tocaba el hombre.

-entonces dime Alfonso, Carranza es algo confuso y agregado con Venustiano-dijo mientras caminaba a la cocina y Shirou acomodaba unas mesas para que se sentarán las chicas.

en eso los del negocio escucharon que habian entrado los clientes y al mirar a la puerta notaron a las estudiantes entrar.

-¡bienvenidas!-dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo, sin embargo.

-**oh mierda**-el castaño dijo en su idioma natal y con miedo.

la razon fue sencilla, ya que mientras miraba entre la multitud de estudiantes de preparatoria y los uniformes de marinero de tono familiar que reconoció, no solo miro a Marlene, si no que tambien con la persona que en ese momento no queria toparse y menos con sus amigas presentes, Cindy Smith, quien entraba y al negocio tranquila, pero al escuchar esa plabra española lo miraria.

-eh...-la chica solo pudo decir eso mientras arqueaba su ceja.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Hasta el día de hoy hemos terminado, es hora de responder los reviews.**

**Camilo Navas: ah las faltas de ortografía, antes de subirlo siempre leo el fic para ver sí no hay errores, espero que esté mejor la caligrafía ahora en adelante, así es y ahora tendrá más apariciones ellos dos, espero que hallas disfrutado el capítulo 6amigo.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a camilo navas y también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo bienvenido a bordo, que dios los bendiga a todos, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente, nos vemos todos al siguiente capítulo de este fic.**

**Ahora sí para terminar ya.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	7. Chapter 7

Fue solo por unos segundos y a Alfonso casi se le caían los platos al suelo, menos mal que Shirou logró el salvarles, sin embargo, el que esos ojos azules estuvieran mirando a los ojos cafés de sorpresa del chico era bastante tenso.

No solo eso, si no que varios ojos e incluyendo a un par de ojos verdes miraba también confusa la situación mirando a los dos chicos.

-¿que estás haciendo aquí Poncho?-

El joven al escucharla tuvo que componer la compostura mientras se arreglaba el mandil.

-aquí trabajo-dijo el joven calmado ahora sin embargo Cindy lo miró por unos segundos frunciendo el ceño.

-ya veo, pero jamás me dijiste sobre tu trabajo-dijo ella poniendo sus manos en su cadera, el joven sabía que estaba en aprietos.

-¿se conocen senpai?-Chitose dijo en voz baja hacia el odio de Cindy quien la miraría, Marlene iba a preguntarle lo mismo pero se delante la kouhai, el joven dio un par de pasos atrás.

-un compañero de su antiguo instituto-dijo rápidamente.

-ya veo-dijo otra de las chicas con desconfianza.

-¿Cómo les ha ido en él negocio?-preguntó Marlene al castaño, sin embargo no respondió ya que miro a dos conocidos-Shirou, Saber, ustedes también vinieron-

'Ya me chingue'penso el joven y más por qué la llamo por ese nombre ala chica rubia.

Cindy al escuchar el nombre de saber esta vez se vio bastante interesada pro luego miro a Alfonso con desconfianza y sospecha al castaño de México.

-hola Ritter-san, vinimos debido a que este lugar era bastante bueno y si que lo fue-

-ya veo, me alegro que les halle gustado-dijo ella mientras tomaba a la chica de la mano-ven siéntate con nosotras-

La rubia no dijo nada y solo obedeció ya que Shirou le dio una asistida.

Cindy en su caso tomó asiento mirando con decepción al mexicano.

-quiero pedir ya -el joven casi se caía al escuchar eso.

-no has visto aún su menú -dijo el joven pero al ver su mirada de enojo puro-¡esta bien de inmediato voy a pedir su orden!-

En eso se acercó a ella con su libreto y también algo tembloroso, miro de reojo al resto de las chicas que estaban con una mirada de "ni te atrevas a invadir el espacio personal de senpai", las únicas dos que estaban con diferentes expresiones eran Marlene quien estaba confundida y Saber quién estaba con un rostro inexpresivo.

-¿este…cuál es su orden?-dijo el chico.

-quiero un vaso grande de agua de Jamaica, un corte grande de arrachera con quesadillas de maíz, una ración extra de guacamole y salsa de tomate aparte, con frijoles charros y tortillas aparte-el joven se quedo de, "como sabe de comida Mexicana y eso no está en el menú".

-¿e…no es mucho…lo que ordenaste?-el joven dijo con un tono calmado y amable sin decir lo que pensó, ya que no era el momento indicado.

*Mirada de muerte*

-¡esta bien, está bien!, ¡ordena todo lo que te guste!-dijo anotándolo.

Las chicas estaban alto extrañadas, ya que Cindy es una chica que se ve y actúa como una mujer de clase y con una personalidad sería, ¿Qué diablos estaban mirando ahora?.

-¡muy bien!, ¡las demás!-dijo el joven anotando lo más rápido que pudiera y ya solo le faltaba una, en caso de Saber, Shirou le estaba preparando su orden ya-¿Qué es lo que ordenara señorita?-

Alfonso en se momento juro que había escuchado algo quebrarse y al, mirar de reojo vio a Cindy quien había doblado un cubierto con solo apretar su mano y ella tenía sus ojos cerrados.

-aprovechando que Cindy pidió comida de tu país quisiera comer lo mismo también, pero no quiero mucha cantidad de comida, por favor-la chica pidió con una sonrisa radiante al joven quien se retiró diciendo que las órdenes estarán listas.

-las chicas dan miedo-dijo en voz baja preparando las cosas.

-te comprendo-dijo Shirou con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-tranquilos muchachos, aún son muy jóvenes para entender a una mujer-dijo Klaus.

-¿este es mera curiosidad, eres pareja de ella?-el joven casi se cortaba un dedo.

-¡no te atrevas a decir eso idiota!-el dijo el castaño a Shirou en voz baja.

-pero si tú bromeaste conmigo y lo de saber-

-está bien no lo volveré hacer, no lo somos ok, ¡además parece ser que sí lo vuelves a decir en frente de sus amigas me matarían!-dijo exclamando en el mismo tono.

Klaus miro por un momento a Alfonso y luego a Cyndi quien volteaba un par de veces atrás casi sin tener interés en la conversación con las chicas, eso hizo que el hombre sonriera.

-tiene rival-

-¿paso algo señor?-dijo Alfonso al escuchar el murmuró del hombre.

-nada importante-dijo el mientras seguían preparando las cosas.

En eso Shirou entregaba las órdenes que terminaban primero, luego de servirles a cada una de las chicas, sin embargo luego de unos turnos más el joven castaño termino las presentes de las dos extranjeras.

-a…aquí tienen-dijo mientras colocaba las órdenes.

-gracias, oh se ve increíble y huele de maravilla-dijo la alemana y alguna de las chicas de ahí miraron la comida con bastante apetito incluso Saber.

Cuando a,base probaron la comida hubo reacción diferente, Marlene casi se derretía por el sabor de esta, mientras Cindy comía tranquila.

-¡estos es increíble!-dijo ella mientras seguía disgustando de la comida-¡no sabía que eras tan bueno en la cocina!-

-hehehe, gracias-dijo rascándose la nuca, no recordaba la última vez que alguien lo halago por su comida y más siendo una chica.

-sabes con esto serías un grandioso esposo-alguna de las presentes estaban en shock y por curiosidad vio hacia Cindy.

La americana se había detenido en cortar su carne, sin embargo sus flequillos evitaban que mirara sus ojos o sus expresiones correctamente.

-¿huh?-mirando a la americana detenidamente se dio cuenta de que tenía un poco de guacamole en su cara, el chico había tomado una servilleta de la mesa, de echo el joven acercó su mano con el objeto hacia ella.

-Cindy, tienes un poco de guacamole en tu cara…no te muevas-dijo el chico.

-¿eh?-La americana no pudo reaccionar y aparte tenía su guardia abajo y con un símple movimiento alado de su boca le quitó la salsa, aún que bueno, Marlene y Saber están actuando bastantes reser—

***PING***

-¡a la verga que acaba de suceder!-dijo Alfonso ya que algo pasó volando en frente de su cara.

Al voltearse miro un cuchillo clavado en la pared y lo pero de todo era que los cuchillos del negocio no eran tan filosos como el de las carnes como para atravesar, clavarse o encajarse en una pared de maldito cemento.

-¡por dios!, ¿Quién fue el que lo…?-el joven ya lo sabia por la dirección y miro hacia ella…el mito como Chitose tenía una sonrisa pero con un aura oscura a su alrededor al igual que el resto de las chicas a excepción de Saber y Marlene.

La primera parecía que estuvo apunto de atacar a la chica ya que pensó que estaba atacando a su aliado peor Shirou la detuvo por miedo, mientras que Marlene.

-¡alfonso no te lastimaste!-dijo ella levantándose con mucha preocupación hacia el joven, la pelirroja empezó a inspeccionar su rostro de lado a otro y arriba hacia abajo.

-eh…si no pasa nada-lo único que sintió fue miedo.

-Me alegro mucho-dijo ella sonriendo con alegría y amabilidad! Pero luego miro con lo contrario a Chitose-¿por qué hiciste eso?-

-oh, lo siento mucho se me resbalo-dijo ella calmada pero sin quitar su sonrisa, Marlene estuvo apunto de seguir pero.

-Chitose, discúlpate en estos momentos-la chica miro hacia su senpai.

-¡por qué, no vio lo que le hizo!-dijo la chica con tono de sorpresa.

-lo sé, pero es muy común en Estados Unidos lo que acaba de hacer el poncho, es una especie de alado para nosotros los americanos-el joven sintió alivio al escuchar eso, Marlene sabía que era mentira, al igual que Shirou, pero era mejor que nada.

-ya…ya veo, pensé que la había insultado, lo siento mucho-dijo ella haciendo reverencia.

-este…está bien no te preocupes-dijo mientras trataba de retirar el cuchillo'grrr, grrr, que tan profundo se metio'

-no te preocupes, yo lo sacaré después, sigan atendiendo a los clientes y hagan lo que les ordenen-dijo el hombre sobre el a pesar de lo que sucedió hace un momento.

-¿lo que sea…?-dijo Cindy en voz baja y Alfonso pensó en "oh carnal esto no va ser muy bueno" el mexicano miro hacia la americana quien sonreía-poncho dame lo último de mi comida en la boca y sin peros-

Las estudiantes gritaron de sorpresa y más de la envidia, Alfonso en ese momento se quería morir y deseaba que ese cuchillo le hubiera atravesado el cráneo.

-¡senpai/Smith-san!-exclamaron todas.

-puedo pedirle eso verdad-dijo la americana al hombre.

-por…por supuesto-dijo mientras tocaba el hombro del castaño y le murmuraba de cercas-buena suerte vaquerito-

-prefiero más la bendición-dijo mientras cortaba un poco de la carne y se lo daba a Cindy en la boca y ella comía con una sonrisa en su rostro

***GRRRRR***

El joven escucho los gruñidos y murmullos de maldicion en lado de las chicas y el joven seguía alimentando a la americana, miraría hacia Marlene y ella tenía una mirada de…¿celos?, ¿por qué una mirada de celos?.

Por alguna razón sintió algo de compresión hacia Marlene y más por la situación que estaban ahora, el joven al terminar de darle de comer a la chica americana, se acercó a la alemana mientras colocaba sus manos en sus hombro haciendo que se sorprendiera.

-los tienes bastantes tensos, ¿quiere un masaje para relajarlos?-la chica pelirroja tenía sus mejillas del mismo color que su cabello.

-por…por supuesto-dijo sonriendo mientras le daba el masaje a la pelirroja.

-valla…eres bueno, ¿hay algún defecto que tengas?-

-si, los tengo también, no soy perfecto-dijo el castaño mientras seguía el masaje y Cindy miraba un poco más calmada ahora.

-eh, me gustaría que también me des un masaje a mi-dijo la americana y el joven se acercó al ella dándole también el servicio-más fuerte-

El joven hizo caso dándole un poco más de presión a sus manos sin embargo las chicas seguían mirándole con su poder de quererlo matar, la americana le hizo una seña al castaño acercando su cabeza a ella.

-how much do you know about her?-(¿que tanto sabes acerca de ella?) la americana le preguntó al castaño en su idioma natal, el castaño se dio cuenta que la alemana no prestaba atención a los dos y hablaba con Shirou y saber.

-**apenas la conocí ayer**-dijo el en su idioma nativo pero Cindy arqueo una ceja y negó-Just…yesterday-

-and the two of them?-(¿y aquellos dos?) refiriéndose a Saber y Shirou.

-equal-(igual) respondió el joven.

-ok…so, her name is saber or is just a coincidence?-(ok…este, ¿su nombre es saber o es solo una coincidencia?) preguntó la chica y Alfonso suspiro y se acercó a su odio, la americana se sonrojó un poco al sentir el aliento del chico en sí oreja.

Tanto las chicas miraban a ambos conversar y más cuando se acercaron, Chitose trató de acercarse pero no escucho nada.

-por dios, esto es lo malo de no saber inglés-dijo murmurando una de las chicas.

-¿de qué tanto hablaran? ¿Cómo es que conoce tanto a Smith-san?-una compañera de la clase de Marlene y Cindy opinó.

-ni idea, pero lo descubriré-dijo Chitose.

La americana mientras más escuchaba estaba más soprendida y miro hacia la alemana y luego a emita, pero toda vía más con atención a la servant, el joven se aparto de su odio.

-are you sure?-(¿estas seguro?) el joven asitio como respuesta y la americana miro a Marlene y a Shirou quienes estaban algo extrañados, Marlene sabía inglés a la perfección y Shirou no se quedaba atrás teniendo conocimiento del idioma.

-b, but, they already know about this hole thing, the grand order?, the Holy Grail?, and the enemy's objective-(p…pero, ya saben de toda esta cosa, ¿el grand order?, ¿el santo grial? y todas los objetivos del enemigo)

Los dos adolescentes al escuchar eso pusieron miradas serias y el asitiria y de echo Shirou dijo.

-are you a contest too?-(¿también eres una participante?) la americana al escuchar asistio.

-wow, I never thought them-(wow, nunca lo hubiera pensado) dijo Marlene.

-you have already know about the aliance, right?-(ya saben ustedes acerca de la alianza ¿cierto?) los dos adolescentes asitieron-ok, eso me ahorra bastante tiempo-

La americana al fin dijo en japonés y mirando ambos, el joven apartó sus manos de su hombro y eso hizo que al fin levantara de su lugar.

-chicas me quedaré aquí un rato, ya se pueden ir a casa-las chicas miraron con decepción pero en caso de Chitose.

-por mí no hay problema-dijo ella.

-lo siento Chitose, pero realmente necesito hablar con ellos en privado-la americana respondió en tono serio y frío, algo que dejó a Chitose sorprendida y algo herida.

-pe…pero-

-Chitose-respondio la americana volteando hacia ella, tenia una mirada algo desesperada pero sería a la vez-por favor-

La chica no dijo nada por lo que dijo un si en voz baja mientras tras salía del lugar junto a las demás chicas, ya que la comida era cortesía de la casa por parte de Marlene y su padre.

-padre subiré a mi cuarto con los chicos-dijo la alemana y el hombre asistio y él comenzó acomodar las cosas junto a Shirou y Alfonso, pero el hombre le dijo ambos que fueran a divertirse con las demás.

Los cinco subirían a pesar de que saber estaba algo extrañada pero a la vez sentía que comprendía la situación, los chicos estaban sentados en el suelo junto a saber, tanto Marlene estaba recostada en su cama y Cindy sentada alado y en frente de Alfonso.

-¿creo que ya tienen una idea del pro que estamos aquí no?-Shirou asistiría y Alfonso no ya que le había platicado-muy bien, sin más charla les diré, que yo soy la líder de la alianza-

Marlene estaba algo sorprendida y saber frunció el ceño un poco.

-es muy raro, no siento la presencia de su servant cercas-dijo la rubia de ojos verdes.

-al igual que nosotros-dijo Alfonso sacando su carta de invocacion-Cindy también porta una-

La americana asistió mientras sacaba su carta y Marlene estaba sorprendida.

-se parece a la mía y Alfonso-dijo ella sacando la suya.

-¿siempre me pregunte por que no tengo la mía y ustedes tres si?-dijo Shirou.

-esa respuesta la da un maldito chamaco que no te responde jamás-dijo Alfonso enojado.

-dejando eso aún lado, ¿escuche que ya enfrentaron a alguien los tres juntos?-

-si, enfrentamos a una master con un Assassin-dijo Saber calmada.

-esa oponente resultó ser una de las doncellas del cuento hombres y mujeres de la República Checa-dijo Alfonso.

-no me extraña que personajes de cuentos y leyendas aparezcan, ya que no todos son mitos-dijo la anglosajón-tal de tu caso-

La saber miraría a Cindy con una mirada tranquila y sería.

-no lo recuerdo muy bien-dijo ella.

La americana mito a a emita por un momento quien negaría.

-ya veo, aún así, ¿necesito saber si se quién unir?-dijo ella a los dos masters.

-por mí puedes contar-dijo Marlene con determinación.

-gracias Marlene, ¿Qué hay de ti?-Shirou miro un poco a la americana y Alfonso quien asistiría.

-me dijeron que puede caer en manos equivocadas, quiero evitarlo a toda costa-dijo apretando sus puños-si es así lado lo haré-

El mexicano sonrío al escuchar eso y Cindy también, por lo que le dio la mano a Marlene primero cerrando el juramento y también a Shirou aceptando a los dos en la alianza.

-perfecto, ahora pasemos nuestros números para estar en contacto-dijo ella y los dos nuevos miembros aceptaron, cuando terminaron de darles el número Saber noto algo en la mirada de Alfonso quien se veía algo perdido.

-¿sucede algo?-la rubia preguntó al castaño en eso la carta de el joven brillo teniendo un nuevo signo en ella.

-no puede ser-dijo Cindy tomando la carta del castaño y mirando el signo.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Shirou y Marlene quienes no sabían nada al igual que Saber quién estaba en guardia en ese momento.

La americana puso su dedo en la marca nueva.

El símbolo tenía una luna en cuarto creciente y con una estrella de cinco picos, como clasificación era desconocida para la americana ya que el símbolo tenía el emblema de una catapulta antigua.

En la carta haría que apareciera una persona nueva.

Era un hombre alto, delgado y de piel bronceada, tenía ojos negros y una barba gruesa de color castaño, su vestimenta consistía en una túnica de color rojo abierta, de manga corta y con poco blanco, debajo traía una licra negra de manga larga que cubría sus brazos y protección de oros en sus muñecas, traía un casco dorado y protección en la parte trasera de su cabeza, traía una armadura de plata que cubría el torso y con algo de cuero con cintas, también cubría su espalda en la totalidad llegando hasta la parte inferior no más de las rodillas, calzaba unas botas negras, en su mano derecha traía una espada dorada de curvatura ligera.

-O conquistó Estambul o Estambul me conquistara a mi-dijo el hombre mientras tocaba la espada, en la parte planta con sus dedos.

-un nuevo servant-dijo Cindy mirando al hombre.

El chico regreso a su sí mismo y miro hacia el hombre quien lo miro, saber estuvo apunto de atacar pero Shirou la detuvo ya que sabía que no era un hombre peligroso.

-usted es mi master, es un gusto, soy un conqueror-dijo el hombre haciendo reverencia.

-¿quien es el?-dijo Marlene.

El castaño se paró a un lado del hombre y dio un par de toses mientras miraba a los demás con una cara tranquila a pesar de tener al hombre con una espada ahí.

-chicos…les presento al antiguo sultán del imperio otomano y conquistador de Constantinopla, Mehmed II-

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Hasta el día de hoy hemos terminado, es hora de responder los reviews.**

**Camilo Navas: no te preocupes, además me ayudó para darme cuenta de revisar bien el capítulo antes de subirlo y así darle mejor contenido a los lectores, pues las féminas no reaccionaron muy bien que digamos XD al principio,**** espero que hallas disfrutado del capítulo 7 amigo.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a camilo navas y también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo bienvenido a bordo, que dios los bendiga a todos, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente, nos vemos todos al siguiente capítulo de este fic.**

**Ahora sí para terminar ya.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola a todos, aquí el redentor con otro nuevo capítulo.**

**Quiero decir muchas felicidades a Camilo Navas quien cumplió años el 24 de enero, espero que sigas cumpliendo más, que sigas adelante y también que sigas escribiendo.**

**Sin mas que decir comencemos.**

* * *

De noche se podía ver a un Alfonso dormido, de echo no tuvo mucha discusión con Cindy, de echo la americana le dijo que por el trato que le dio en el lugar que le iba a perdonar, aparte de que Marlene le dijo que le haría descuentos ahora en adelante.

Al haber obtenido a Mehmed II fue algo sorprendente, nunca pensó que existiría una nueva clasificación, llamada conqueror.

Los conqueror según explicado por el niño, son ser antes capaces de atacar grandes áreas y complicadas de entrar, también son perfectos para la destrucción de lugares como casas e incluso mansiones edificios.

Sin embargo el pasado por alguna razón lo atrapaba, no sólo eso, ¿por qué Shirou no obtuvo una carta de invocación siendo ya un miembro oficial de la alianza?,eso lo descubriría después, pero mañana tenía cosas que hacer, ya que no trabajaría al ser día festivo, estaría encerrado en su casa o haría algo afuera como salir.

En el sueño de Alfonso sucedía algo extraño, el podía sentir como si estuviera en la mente de esa persona por alguna razón, sentado en una alta rama de un gran árbol, mirando el anochecer cayendo sobre las lejanas montañas iluminadas por las estrellas, los colores de esas horas por alguna razón le recordaba cuando iba al rancho con su abuelo en México, a su padre jugando con el y enseñándole como se cultivaba las semillas de garbanzo, recordando su padre y el amor que todo padre le daba aún hijo, Alfonso quería muchísimo a su padre, se parecían bastantes y el joven al recordarlo sabía que en un futuro se vería igual que el hombre.

Recordaba en ese sueño el olor que tenía las llanuras de aire fresco y casi a menta como un pino, también el olor a madera del whiski saliendo, el recordaba que la mejor medicina que tenía cuando estaba triste era abrazando a su padre y también olvidándose de sus dudas infantiles, su cabello, inolvidable, el siendo castaño, pero su padre tenía un color oscuro, como el de una noche siendo iluminado por las estrellas.

Pero…no todo era brillante, él no poder evitar como se separó de el, una noche cualquiera su padre amaneció muerto, pero su rostro parecía como si estuviera dormido, a pesar de que le preguntó a su madre que le había sucedido, ella le dijo sonriendo que estaba durmiendo y que jamás despertaría.

Pero por alguna razón recuerdos inexistentes pasaron en esos sueños, eran extraños por así decirlos, gritos…fuego…las flechas…por último las personas.

-¿ruler? ¿que haces ahí arriba?-lo llamaron ruler, Alfonso había pensado en ese extraño sueño.

Por alguna razón su cuerpo en ese sueño se movía involuntariamente y miro hacia alguien, sin embargo no lo apreciaba muy bien, estaba borrosa.

-nada, quería descansar, ahora bajo-le dijo, por alguna razón su voz sonaba algo gruesa y fría.

Ágilmente bajo de ese árbol sin lastimarse, sin embargo aún abajo no pudo apreciar a la persona, seguía siendo un misterio.

-¿informe?-

-las tropas de la brigada enemiga están avanzado, necesito que reúnas a los demás para planear un ataque-mencionó esa person.

-entendido, regresaré después-dijo mientras se retiraba-

Después de unos minutos Alfonso pudo despertar.

Pero no fue nada agita te ese suelo, de echo despertó tranquilo, pero aun así se sintió extraño, en primera persona siendo otra cosa, tal vez le afectó esto del santo grial y ya está alucinando.

-creo que prepararé el desayuno-se dijo así mismo.

Luego de unos minutos el joven se dispuso a cocinarle a la americana, no fue mucha charla después de que se retirara del lugar para irse a su academia.

El chico se quedó esperando en la casa por unos minutos, pero el aburrimiento siempre ha sido dominante, eso causó que el joven se cambiará para salirse de esa casa para no estar un segundo más encerrado.

**En la base secreta.**

El grupo estaba incompleto, hablando de que no estaba la pequeña Mai, tal vez faltaba una que otro integrante, ya que ahí solamente estaba el germano y el líder del grupo icen estaba respirando como si fuera un darth vader.

-la alianza enemiga está aumentando bastante su número de integrantes, ¿no lo crees Mario?-

-parece ser señor-dijo el hombre peli rojo-pero aún tengo mi dudas señor, ¿por qué les estamos dejando vivir tanto?-

El hombre miraría de reojo al hombre para responder.

-para una guerra…¿qué es lo que se necesita para hacer una guerra?-

El hombre germano se quedó pensativo por unos momentos y su respuesta fue.

-¿armas?-el líder no dijo nada en unos segundos pero luego dijo.

-no…se necesitan enemigos-a pesar de la respuesta lógica, Mario quedo extrañado-esos niños a diferencia de los que hemos acabado, no solamente están aumentando el número de masters, si no que también de servants, si son pocos enemigos será una guerra aburrida-

-ya veo…tiene razón mi señor-el líder miraria al hombre germano de reojo.

-tienes muchas dudas en tu cabeza, tranquilízate Mario, cuando llegue tu tiempo…lo harás-el hombre pelirrojo tuvo una ligera reacción ante el enigma que dijo el líder en ese momento, el asistió y salió del lugar-¿veamos que sucederá ahora?, espero que me entretengas muchacho-

Dijo mientras miraba en su bola de cristal a un Alfonso caminando por las calles y tal parece que en otra bola de cristal estaba en contacto con la persona encargada de enfrentar a Alfonso para ver si sobrevivía o tenía un destino diferente.

**De regreso con el mexicano.**

El joven llego a una zona de la ciudad que estaba algo…deteriorada, jamás había escuchado más que hace unos años atrás este lugar hubo un incendio forestal, nada más, pero de ahí nada importante, por alguna razón, daba escalofríos.

Un sentimiento normal, que ha tenido últimamente, desde que entró al juego del suicidio no se ha sentido seguro en ningún lado, al menos que cierta americana, alemana y japones lo estuvieran acompañando le daba más seguridad de si mismo.

Lo que no entendía era el echo de las intenciones del cabecilla, del resto de sus esbirros no le interesaba absolutamente para nada, ya que el joven era alguien que se interesaba más en lo más oculto, por eso le empezó a gustar la historia.

Pero en caso de la organización sabía que el líder ocultaba algo.

-¿este?...-el joven miraría hacia atrás.

Por unos segundos miraría, pero…no había nada, así que volteo a todos lados para poder mirar a alguien pero…no había nada más que árboles secos y el suelo incinerando.

-¿aquí abajo?-el joven dirigió su mirada con lentitud.

Era una niña…bueno eso creía ya que tenía pinta de ser una, era baja después de todo, además su vestimenta, era extraña, enserio en Japón les encanta vestir de esa manera extraña, pensó el castaño, sin embargo…no podía ignórala así.

-¿sucede algo?-dijo mientras se agachaba un poco para quedar en una altura similar.

-este…-la niña se veía, algo asustada, es normal, tal ves este lugar no es muy indicado para que este en un lugar así.

-te perdiste, ¿quieres que te saque de aquí?-

La chica reaccionó pero no de buena manera solo aprecio como se alejó de el joven y con lágrimas en sus ojos, eso lo extraño, pero luego comprendo las cosas, tenía que ser sutil, ya que se llegaría a mal pensar del otro modo.

Siendo un extranjero hablar con confianza los demás era normal, pero en Japón sabía que alas personas se le tenía que ser de una manera más sutil, de ese modo lo iban a mal interpretar.

El joven se apartó ligeramente mientras tosía un poco para aclarar su voz.

-siento mucho si te asuste, no quería hacerlo-dijo hará con la voz más cálida y dulce que tenía pero la chica empezó a lagrimear.

-¡noooo!-ella gritó a los cienes y al cielo mientras salía corriendo del lugar.

-¡espera, aclaremos las cosas!-dijo mientras la seguía por todos lados de ese lugar.

Sin embargo a pesar de no ser un bosque frondoso lleno de hojas y tener árboles delgados, perdería de vista a la chica.

-oye, no se que hice para asustarte, pero me disculpo-hizo una reverencia como seña.

El aire del lugar era presente y nada más, no había otro silencio más que el del viento, nisiquiera de la niña que vio hace un rato, el joven miro a todos lados y se dio cuenta que en realidad era una broma, de mal tipo.

-¿eh, de eso se trata eh?-dijo así mismo colocando su mano en su bolsillo para activar su carta lo más luego posible.

En eso el joven camino con lentitud por el bosque, pasó por paso en ese suelo arenoso y suave, sin hacer ruido brusco.

El tener su sentido auditivo y del visita bien activados, también se disponía a la desconfianza, el mexicano sabía que el ver a una niña aquí era de las típicas leyendas urbanas de terror.

Aún aun que…creía en lo sobre natural, y también en un dios único, ahora con el santo grial, creía en él toda vía más.

-por el amor de dios, lo mejor será salir de este lugar y regresar a la ciudad-se dijo así mismo dejando de estar alerta y volteando, pero-¡auch!, ¿un tronco?-

La nariz del chico choco contra algo sólido, no era una pared ya que estaba rodeado de árboles, pero…al mirar hacia arriba se quedó boquiabierto.

-no…mames wey-dijo al mirar bien con lo que había chocado.

En frente de él estaba una persona bastante alta, le sacaba unos veinte centímetros de alto, traia una armadura de color plata completa con una túnica blanca, su rostro estaba tapado con un casco de caballero.

La persona gritó de manera monstruosa atacando a Alfonso quien se tiro para evitar el ataque.

El caballero traía un enorme garrote lleno de espinas, también lo traía en una sola mano.

-hija de la chingada, sabía que las lolis son peligrosas, por eso me gustan altas-se dijo así mismo mientras observaba como de nuevo el ataque iba a su dirección.

El joven se levanto para evitarlo, pero el impacto al suelo aún que no le había dado le había efectuado y eso hizo que cayera al suelo de mala manera, golpeándose la cabeza y quedando aturdido, el joven apenas pudo darse la vuelta para arrastrarse.

Sin embargo el caballero caminaba con lentitud y el sentía como las vibraciones del suelo hacían que decretara la distancia de ambos, el joven metió su mano en su chaqueta para invocar a algún servant y al sacarla miro los tres signos.

-te necesito Juana-dijo en voz baja mientras dirigía su dedo hacia el símbolo de la flor de lisis para invocar a la francesa.

En eso el miro que no lo lograría a tiempo ya que el caballero estaba aún lado suyo.

-oh, carajo, lo que faltaba-dijo en voz baja.

En eso también vio como la niña salía entre los árboles mientras sonreía de una manera misteriosa, ella se acercó hacia el castaño y le había echo una seña a lo que ahora comprendió que era su servant y ella una master.

-escuche que derrotaste a la assassin de Kairi-oneesama-dijo la chica en tino más frío.

-¿la assassin?-repito Alfonso mientras hacía memoria, pero luego se le encendió el foco al recordar esa batalla con Shirou y Marlene-ah, ¿se llamaba Kairi eh?, la lunática peli rosada que abandonó a su servant y trato de lastimar a mis amigos, ¿acaso estas asociada a ella?-

La niña río en voz baja mientras cerraba sus ojos y sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-ella tiene razón, los hombres son unas escorias-el mexicano arqueo su cejas, por qué sentía que ya había escuchado esa frase de algún otro lado-simplemente no pueden dejar de saciarse con nosotras, tratándonos peor que un objeto-

'Don Venustiano dijo, ¿de que mierda estás hablando niña'pensó alfonso, que tenía que ver lo del abuso de la mujer con lo que está pasando ahora.

-ustedes, nisiquiera nos hallan utilidad, a un objeto le hallas algo e incluso lo conservas-cuando abrió sus ojos el noto la propia locura en persona-¡ustedes dominando el mundo sin darnos oportunidades!, ¡mal tratándonos!, ¡asesinándonos e incluso abusando de nosotras!, ¡pero eso se acabó ya!-

En eso noto que el servant enorme levanto el garrote para acabar con Alfonso que al ver eso abrió sus ojos y su boca por la sorpresa.

-obtendré mi deseo y cumpliré la hazaña de Kairi-oneesama, ¡creando este mundo sin ustedes!, Len donde solo existamos nosotras y seamos una especie humana dominante!-

En eso miro como el garrote se dirigía hacia el para acabarle.

-si, claro, ¿y como se van a pinches reproducir?-dijo el joven sus últimas palabras sin interés de nada, o…eso pensó.

Cuando el garrote dio en el lugar indicado una gran estela de humo se hizo presente, lo curioso fue que no le dio a Alfonso, eso ella sorprendida al no ver el cuerpo dijo.

-sé que es poderoso, pero no tanto como pulverizar a alguien-dijo ella con una mano en su mentón y mirando hacia arriba.

Alfonso al abrir sus ojos, se dio cuenta que ahora estaba atrás de un árbol, de echo estaba acompañado de alguien, ese alguien era Shirou, el japones con su servant rubia quien lo tenía en su hombro, también preguntándose de ¿cómo una chica que es más baja que él lo podía levantar?, lo habían salvado.

El joven en silencio pidió ser bajado y Saber lo puso aún lado.

-¿com supiste que estaba aquí?-dijo el mexicano.

-pasaba a este lugar después de mi trabajo, me trae viejos recuerdos-dijo con algo de melancolía en su voz, Alfonso no dijo nada más que.

-gracias, esa niña estaba diciendo locuras-

-wow, esa cosa es enorme-dijo Shirou observando la servant de la chica de gap moe.

-si, también muy feo-siguió Alfonso para agregar.

-es un berserker-dijo saber dejando a ambos con confusión-son servant que han perdido la razón durante la batalla al menos una vez en la vida, sus habilidades son guiadas por la locura-

-hm…ya veo, en ese caso-dijo mirando la carta y señalando el signo del imperio otomano.

Mehmed II el conqueror del castaño haría aparición y miraría hacia su master.

-¿me ha llamado?-el sultán turco dijo y Alfonso asistió señalando al berserker, el conqueror frunció el ceño.

-¿puedes hacer algo?-dijo Shirou y el sultán cerró sus ojos.

-sí pero necesito tiempo para distracción-dijo el hombre.

-entendido, en ese caso me encargaré de distraerlo-Shirou miraría a Saber con sorpresa.

-¿pero no es muy peligroso para ti?-dijo Shirou con preocupación, ya que ese servant berserker le daba muy mala espina.

-es la única forma, al menos que me des la mano con otro servant más-saber dijo al mexicano quien tuvo que negar de inmediato.

-el invocar a dos servant al mismo tiempo, agota la energía espiritual del master, eso me dejaría fuera de batalla a mí y mis servants en poco tiempo-dijo recordando aquella vez que Cindy fue casi derrotada por Seiji cuando atacó con su rider.

-¿Qué hay del resto de los miembros?-

-Marlene y Cindy están en la preparatoria, no saldrán hasta la tarde-dijo el castaño y saber no sabía lo que era preparatoria pero recordó cuando fue a un colegio con Shirou.

-entiendo, ¿Cómo cuánto tiempo dura eso que utilizaras?-saber le dijo a Mehmed II.

-el primer ataque es inmediato, pero necesito cargarlo cada diez segundo después de utilizar dicho ataque-el sultán aviso a la rubia.

-ok, me encargaré de el-dijo mientras caminaba hacía el berserker, Shirou de inmediato la detuvo sosteniéndola del hombro, la chica miro así master de reojo.

-cuídate por favor-dijo el chico a la caballera.

La rubia algo sorprendida abrió un poco sus ojos y ella asistió, al regresar su mirada al frente miraría con seriedad al berserker, mientras caminaba la mano de Shirou se deslizó de la parte que la tenía sostenida.

-no se preocupe, saldré con vida-dijo ella.

Al llegar a una distancia de un decámetro de distancia (10 metros), la saber estaría de pie Mora el al berserker quien la miraría, pero no sólo fue el servant enemigo que la vio.

-¿oh…eres tú?-dijo Mai mirando a Saber-te recuerdo por qué fuiste una de las servant que atacó a Kairi-oneesama y su assassin-

La saber no dijo nada mientras ponía sus manos como si sostuviera un sable.

-siempre me he preguntado, ¿que clase de espada es la que porta siendo invisible?-dijo Alfonso en voz alta y miraría a Shirou-¿no te ha mencionado algo!-

El japonés negaría al escuchar su pregunta.

-no habla mucho de su pasado, me es difícil saber quién fue-el castaño asistiría.

El joven miro al sultán turco quien le había dicho que le diría luego para que le diera energía espiritual para activar el ataque que le había mencionado, pero ahora el conqueror quería mirar una apertura para un golpe crítico.

La servant saber se puso en guarda disponiéndose a atacar al berserker, de echo ataque que ella daba era desviado por el garrote del berserker, de echo Mai se apartó para evitar se agarrada por el enemigo y que le hicieran algo.

En eso el berserker se propuso a atacar a la saber, ella reaccionó y evitó ser golpeada por el enemigo, de echo la chica al mirar como el ataque se quedó atascado en el suelo miraría hacia donde estaba los demás.

-¡sultán!-el castaño dijo y empezó a mandar energía espiritual al otomano quien al sentir el poder de conexión de su master miraría con frialdad hacia el berserker.

En caso su sable dorado el suelo y en frente de los tres hombre apareció un cañón enorme.

-¡cañonazo otomano!-gritó conqueror haciendo que el arma se disparara.

El cañón creó un tremendo estruendo que hizo que tanto Shirou y Alfonso se cubrieran los oídos, el sonido fue tan fuerte que espanto unos cuervos y pájaros que habían alrededor de ese bosque seco.

La bala de cañón era una gran bola de luz celestial blanco con dorado.

Está con precisión se dirigió hacia el berserker y saber corrió hacia los demás.

Mai miraria el disparo del cañón abriendo sus ojos por sorpresa, sin embargo el berserker apenas había quitado su garrote del suelo y alzando ambas manos, eso hizo que.

La bala de cañón diera de lleno en su torso causando una explosión iluminar que hizo que Mai saliera volando por culpa del disparo, la chica había aterrizado en contra de uno de los tronco de los árboles y algunos estaban cayendo por la estela de aire.

los tres aliados tuvieron que cubrirse los ojos ya que la luz estaba cegándolos, pero parecía que el conqueror que utilizó el ataque no le afectaba absolutamente nada.

Después de unos segundos la luz se desaparecería y los tres abrieron sus ojos mirando humo en su lugar, y también como los pocos árboles de su alrededores estaban en el suelo.

-increíble-dijo Shirou y saber estaba algo soprendida por el poder del ataque.

-bien echo-dijo ella había al sultán antiguo del caído imperio otomano.

El joven Alfonso suspiro un poco mientras colocaba sus manos en su rodillas, Shirou no dejó desapercibido esto y se agachó hacia a su aliado.

-¿estas bien?-preguntó el Emiya.

-si…sultán una pregunta, ¿Cuánta energía requiere este ataque?-el chico dijo mirando hacia su servant que miro hacia el.

-al ser un ataque de muy alto espectro y calibre requiere bastante energía espiritual, siento no haberle dicho antes master, pero ahora necesitamos la mayor disponibilidad de energía espiritual para acabar a un berserker-

El mexicano con un ojo abierto y el otro cerrado miro hacia saber, Shirou al notar que el castaño miraba así servant el japonés hizo lo mismo.

-tu servant y tiene razón, los berserker tienen una defensa y ataque increíble, su desventaja es que no piensas muy bien las cosas por el nivel de lógica que hay controlando su cuerpo-mencionó la rubia mirando al castaño.

El habla hispano asistio y se levantaría dando un par de respiraciones mientras miraba con firmeza hacia su servant.

-entendido, en ese caso-dijo mientras notaba que el humo se dispersaba y mostraba una silueta, sabiendo que era del berserker enemigo y Saber se puso en guardia-utilizaré lo ultimo de mi energía espiritual para acabar con el enemigo-

El sultán sonreiría aún que su sonrisa era tapada por su gruesa barba se le podía notar esa emoción en sus ojos.

-me alegro que me hallé tocado un master tan determinado como tú, me recuerdas a mi hijo Mustafá-Alfonso asistio un poco extrañado.

El castaño sabía que el que quedó en el poder no fue Mustafá, hijo del cual se rumoraba que fue hija de una del harem del sultán, pero el que quedó en el poder fue nada más y menos que su hijo mayor y primogénito, Bayezid II.

Mai desde su posición estaba levantándose y miraría hacia la silueta con sorpresa.

-Tomiris-sama, ¿esta bien?-

Alfonso al escuchar el nombre se sorprendiera, de echo cuando el humo se dispersó detrás de es armadura aún que con su rostro oculto se pudo notar el físico entrenado pero femenino, lo que quedaba era una par de la armadura que estaba destruida y se podía ver los senos de la servant con un sostén blanco.

La respiración de la berserker era agitada y ella cayó de rodillas mientras se sostenía de su garrote, tal parece que el ataque le afectó bastante.

-¿es una broma verdad?-Shirou y los servant mirarían a Alfonso.

-¿por qué lo dices?-dijo el japonés.

-no lo sabes, ella es Tomiris la antigua reina de la civilización de los masagetas de Asia central-

El conqueror al escuchar eso se sorprendiera bastante abriendo sus ojos por la sorpresa, de echo saber noto esto.

-¿por qué la sorpresa?-la rubia le dijo al sultán.

-cuando era joven, recuerdo haber leído una historia sobre ella-dijo el hombre-el rey persa ciro el grande quiso casarse con ella, pero debido al rechazo decidió invadir su país, después de esa batalla los persas emborracharon al ejército de los masagetas y apresaron al hijo de la reina Espargapises y un gran número de las tropas-

El sultán cinto y eso confundió un poco a Shirou como a saber.

-como venganza, por el suicido de su hijo Espargapises, Tomiris derrotó a Ciro en el combate y matándolo-continuó Alfonso-ella lleno de sangre un odre y sumergió su cabeza en esta-

Shirou al escuchar la historia resumida por ambos entendió por qué fue llamada a la locura, la guerra no sólo mató a sus hombres, también a su hijo, llenándola de odio y deseo de venganza a sus enemigos.

-aún así no debemos detenernos, debemos acabar con ella antes de que nos acabe a nosotros-dijo saber preparándose.

-estoy deacuerdo madam, master estoy preparado-dijo el hombre y Alfonso asitio.

mientras tanto la berserker estaba quieta y respirando con algo de jadeo y gemido, por el dolor que causó el ataque del otomano, miraba como algunas partes de su armaduras estaban rotas, enojada liberal un rugido.

-¡aquí viene!-dijo saber y Mehmed asistio.

Tanto Alfonso como Shirou se apartaron del lugar para evitar ser atacados o perjudicados por algún descuido o ataque, sin embargo, no habían apartado la vista del lugar, para que de esa forma Alfonso pudiera seguir mandando energía espiritual o en todo caso, que ambos chivos se les ocurra algún plan de ataque.

La antigua reina se dirigió hacia ambos servants, Mehmed en todo caso utilizó su sable y saber su espada invisible para ir hacia su enemigo.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Hasta el día de hoy hemos terminamos el capítulo 8, es hora de responder los reviews.**

**Camilo Navas:lo de darle un servant extra a Shirou (que me encanta por que es un gran protagonista), si lo tengo planeado y va ser un miembro de la mesa redonda, manda en tu reviews quién crees que sea, espero que hallas disfrutado del capítulo 8 amigo.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a camilo navas y también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo bienvenido a bordo, que dios los bendiga a todos, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente, nos vemos todos al siguiente capítulo de este fic.**

**Ahora sí para terminar ya.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola todos aquí el redentor 777 con el capítulo nueve de este fic.**

**Les doy el aviso de que ahora en adelante subiré capítulos los viernes en la noche de este fic.**

**Las razones de cambio fueron por qué se me cruza bastante el horario que tengo de la universidad y entre semana no tengo tiempo para subir capítulos de ningún fic.**

**Me disculpo si los hice esperar.**

**Sin más que decir comencemos.**

* * *

Habían pasado casi diez minutos desde el enfrentamiento, Tomiris con su descomunal fuerza evitaba los ataques de sus oponentes, tanto Mehmed como saber pudieron dar unos cuantos golpes certeros ya que la armadura seguía desmoronándose por parte de la antigua reina, Alfonso como Shirou seguía mirando la batalla y ambos masters seguían pensando en qué hacer, ya que sabían que hacerlo por segunda vez no les serviría para nada, así que los dos servants decidieron atacar con lo que puedan.

Las habilidades de saber para Shirou eran un misterio al no saber qué tipo de ataques de talento tiene, mientras Mehmed requería bastante energía espiritual para Alfonso, a pesar de que le había dicho al sultán que atacaría con todo, él le aviso que resguardará la energía, ya que la acusarían después y no ahora, necesitaban conocer más a la enemiga.

Pero como Saber mencionó un berserker era bastante fuerte y un golpe sería muy crítico para lastimarlos, sin embargo en caso de Mehmed parecía que el sultán turco tenía más fuerza que saber, pero era un poco más lento que ella, pero en bloqueo apenas lo hacía retroceder y la rubia tenía que evitar el golpe por la fuerza descomunal de Tomiris.

De echo durante los estragos, Mehmed alcanzó atacarla con su sable encajando la punta de esta en una de las piernas de la reina de los masagetas, Saber rápidamente con su sable invisible le dio en el torso de la reina berserker.

Al atinar ella bajó el sable para hacer del corte más largo y grande, pero en vez de eso, lo que hizo fue causar el enojo de la berserker quien apartó a la chica rubia con su garrote.

Saber al sentir el golpe en ella salto hacia atrás mientras aterrizaba de rodilla al suelo, mientras Mehmed quitó su sable ya que Tomiris casi lo golpeaba.

A pesar de que se notaba la ventaja por parte de ambos aliados por el daño que han causado y también el tener conciencia y no estar cegados por la ira, Mai empezó a sonreír al notar esta situación en la que se encontraba y a pesar de ello, ella comenzó a reírse, tanto Shirou como Alfonso mirarían a la chica quien miro con locura esto.

-¡bien, es hora de jugar!-dijo ella y Alfonso al notar la energía espiritual que estaba emanando ella abrió los ojos de la sorpresa.

-carajo aquí viene-Shirou al escucharlo estaría algo extrañado.

La berserker gritó con furia al sentir el incremento de poder, tanto Mehmed y saber retrocedieron estando a extremos opuestos de la berserker quien detrás de esa máscara miraba a los servants con odio, de echo detrás de esa máscara se veía unos ojos reptilianos.

-¡revancha!-gritó una distorsionada voz proveniente de Tomiris y su armadura con esa energía espiritual se empezó reconstruir.

-¿esto es una broma verdad?-Mehmed dijo al notar semejante habilidad.

En eso la mujer enemiga se dirigió hacia el mulsuman quien por reflejo uso cimatarra (es una espada mulsuman y arabica, es la espada que trae) bloqueo el ataque de agarrote de la mujer quien usaba más fuerza.

Ambos estaban empujándose, a pesar de que la estatura no era tanta, la berserker lo superaba por músculos y por mucho, el sultán del imperio otomano sentía como se hundía en la tierra mientras hacía su mayor esfuerzo para evitar ser lastimado, sin embrago él sabía que a ese paso se quedaría sin fuerzas para seguir aguantando.

Al notar una apertura saber atacó por la espalda a la berserker, al entrar al contacto ella se sorprendería, ya que la armadura no fue dañada para nada.

-¿Cómo fue esto posible?-la rubia de ojos verdes dijo al ver eso.

-cuando berserker aumenta su poder mediante mi energía espiritual, no sólo va a mejora su fuerza, si no que también su defensa, por eso no causó ningún rasguño tu ataque- Cuando Mai terminó esa sentencia.

-¡piedra afilada!-Tomiris exclamó.

la berseker pisó el suelo y unas piedras filosas se dirigían hacia la rubia quien no podía moverse ya que el temblor del impacto evitó que se moviera.

-¡cuidado!-Shirou dijo corriendo hacia ella mientras la salvaba de ese movimiento.

las piedras formaron una gran pila de piedras filosas y eso dejo sorprendido a saber, pero no solamente eso, si no que su master a quien ella tenía la obligación de salvar ella, lo volvió a salvar del peligro, pero se sintió aliviada al ver que no estaba herido.

-no te lastimaste-el japonés pregunto a la servant quien en silencio asistió mientras era ayudada a levantarse por Shirou.

-¡grrrr eso es repugnante!-Mai dijo al notar que Shirou salvaba a saber y aparte ella era ayudada de una manera muy caballerosa por el chico.

Tomiris decido atacar a ambos pero saber estaba tan distraída aún que no pudo hacer algo para defenderse de ese ataque, los dos podían sentir las vibraciones que hacía la berserker cuando se dirigían hacia ellos y mientras lo hacía, esta dejaba caracteres de lo fuerte que eran sus pisadas.

***BOOM***

En eso los dos sintieron un ligero dolor en sus oídos por el fuerte sonido, pero notaron como caía al suelo la reina de los masagetas y ellos notaron un carácter en su espalda, al mirar bien los dos vieron como Mehmed había utilizado su habilidad los cañones otomanos para atacar a Tomiris y también vieron que Alfonso se veía más cansado que la primera vez que utilizó dicha habilidad anteriormente mencionada.

-¡malditos!-Mai gritó mientras cortina hacia Tomiris.

-chicos vengan tengo un plan-dijo Mehmed mientras se acercaba a Alfonso.

Al escuchar al conqueror tanto Saber cómo Shirou reaccionaron y se fueron hacia dónde el mulsuman como su master catolico estaban, decidieron ignorar a Mai para escuchar a Mehmed quien tomó Alfonso para que se apoyará, colocando un brazo de este en su hombro y lo llevo lo más lejos posible seguidos por sus aliados.

Mai al mirar eso mando más energía espiritual para curar a su servant y al hacerlo noto una anomalía en ese momento.

'Su cuerpo y armadura están tardando en curarse, tanto fue el daño que le causó el primero que le está costando la regeneración'

En eso Mai decidió mirar hacia dónde sus enemigos se habían escapado, pero no noto a nadie en los alrededores, la chica maldijo en voz baja mientras miraba de regreso que lo último de la armadura de la berserker se reparaba, la reina caída se levanto de donde estaba y miro hacia la misma dirección que su master.

-maldicion, redujeron su energía espiritual, de esa forma nos será imposible detectarlos-ella se dijo así misma y por cómo lo tranquila que actuaba la reina de los masagetas se dio cuenta que no era un fallo de presencia.

La chica camino junto a la berserker por el bosque, de echo la chica sentía que si la estaban observando, pero no sabía en qué lado, podía sentir que aún seguían los muchachos y sus servants ocultos por el lugar.

-esta misión no podemos fallarla, si lo logro, Kairi-oneesama me felicitaría-dijo ella con determinación-sin embargo, podría incluso llevarle a esa linda oneechan Saber a ella para su colección, así que Tomiris ya sabes-

La berserker no dijo nada y solo asistió, en ese momento escucharon un pisar del suelo, pasos, trotes y etc, las dos se pusieron alertas mirando a diferentes direcciones, de echo la chica sentía más presión y enojo, por el echo de que sentían que jugaban nada más con ella.

En eso las dos notaron una silueta corriendo y las dos al mirar bien notaron un color de cabello entre el naranja y el rojizo.

-¡que no escape!-dijo ella señalándole al master reconocido como Shirou.

La berserker se dirigió hacia este mientras corría hacia el, al ser más alta, un servant y que usa poderes, estaba alcanzando al japonés con facilidad, de echo en ese momento ella estiró su brazo hacia el para alcanzarlo, el problema fue que una vez que estuvo apunto de tocarle.

***BOOM***

La berserker nada más se retorció mientras en su costado estaba una bala de cañón otomano y esta salía disparada a unos metros de distancia, al conectar con el suelo estalló la bala, de donde fue lanzada la bala, estaba un Alfonso agotado por la energía espiritual escasa que ahora tenía por el tercer disparo y recargado en un tronco de un árbol, también estaba con Mehmed y con un cañón otomano junto con saber, Shirou camino hacia ellos tomando respiraciones al ser quien recorrió todo el maratón hacia el lugar indicado.

-tu plan sí que resultó ser cierto-dijo saber algo aliviada ya que…

**Flash back**.

Los cuatro estaban en una parte alejada de los enemigos servants, de echo los cuatro redujeron sus poderes para que no sean detectados, Alfonso se sentía mejor después de haber echo el segundo disparo, aún que tenía un poco de gotas de sudor por lo mismo.

-¿de que trata tu plan?-saber dijo directo al punto.

Mehmed con su cimitarra y empezó a dibujar con la punta de esta, al terminar su dibujo empezó a señalar con este.

-me he dado cuenta que el master como su servant, odian a los hombres, después de todo en la leyenda e historia de Tomiris la reina de los masagetas ella odiaba al rey ciro el grande por asesinar a su hijo, pero eso ahora no cuenta al ser una servant-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-dijo Shirou.

-durante la batalla, me he dado cuenta que su atención y la mayoría de sus ataques han estado centrados en mi, sin embargo usted-dijo señalando a Saber-ha recibido muy poco impacto por parte de ellos-

-¿acaso me estás diciendo que no he hecho nada durante la batalla?-la rubia dijo frunciendo el ceño y apretando su puño, pero Shirou pudo una mano en su hombro.

El japonés negó y le hizo una seña para que dejara seguir hablando al hombre quien conquistó Constantinopla y fundó la gran Estambul, la chica simplemente se quedó callada para que siguiera hablando Mehmed II.

-no me refería a eso señorita Saber, me refiero a esto-dijo circulando el dibujo de dos puntos que representaba a Tomiris y Mai-como sabrás la naturaleza del servant es la misma que la del master, al ser un master que odio a a los hombres enfocará su atención hacia nosotros tres-

El sultán se refería a su master con Shirou y a él mismo.

-ya entiendo, pero aún así, ¿que tiene que ver eso con el plan que se te ocurrió?-

En eso el hombre hizo una línea donde estaban las dos enemigas señaladas, y puso otro círculo donde habían otros tres círculos más.

-necesitamos que uno de nuestros master sean la carnada para atraerlos a la trampa, de preferencia que corran hacia este lado, una vez que estén lo suficientemente cercas, le disparare un tercer cañón otomano, de esa forma aprovecharemos para atacarle, estando lejos de su master, no se regenerará ya que hay un límite de distancia, si lo hace estarán en desventaja ya que requiere mayor energía y agota más la distancia-

-entendido, ¿Quién será la carnada entonces?-dijo Saber y en ese momento.

-yo lo seré-ella al escuchar la voz de su master volteó hacia el con un ceño fruncido.

-no es necesario que te ofrezcas-ella dijo.

-tranquila, además Alfonso no podría realizarlo-dijo el mirando al mexicano quien estaba con las manos en sus rodillas y con los ojos cerrados-uso ese ataque que requiere mucha energía, si corre para ser la carnada, no llegaría al lugar de la trampa e incluso, si llega a utilizar el ataque, no tendrá la energía necesaria para que el ataque sea lo suficientemente poderoso, para dañarla-

Saber al escucharlo bajo su mirada, se sentía bastante preocupada, el echo de que la salvará le dejo muy asustada ya que la última vez que lo hizo no quedó en muy buen estado, sin embargo ella no tenía de otra más que aceptar.

-entendido, pero una vez que el plan será realizado y falle te salvaré-Shirou sonreiria al escuchar la compresión de su servant.

-entendido, en ese caso estaré a su orden-Mehmed asistió al escuchar al japonés, quien se sintió bastante orgulloso, por la gran caballerosidad y tempestad que el joven tenía.

-manos a la obra entonces-dijo Alfonso ya mejor para organizarse y acomodarse.

En eso saber detuvo a Alfonso tocando su hombro, el mexicano miro hacia atrás y vio a la rubia, el master del turco sintió algo de miedo.

-le sucede algo a mi master y te haré pedazos-la chica amenazo mientras avanzaba adelante del chico.

Mehmed también miro a la chica y luego regreso su mirada al joven castaño quien negaria un poco al escuchar eso.

-¿por que la gran mayoría de las rubias son así?-el se refería a la servant y Cindy, no mencionó a su servant Ruler ya que ella era atenta con el.

-las mujeres son un enigma muchacho, es algo que nisiquiera yo podría responderte-

-espero que en un futuro pueda-

**Fin del flash back.**

Tanto Mehmed y Saber atacaron a Tomiris quien trató de levantarse pero no podía contraatacarle ya que era muy lenta para atacarlos, además tal y como el turco había dicho, las heridas eran fatales ya que la energía espiritual no era tan eficaz por la distancia.

La mujer estaba calle el de rodillas poco a poco además los dos juntos hacían que fuera totalmente inevitable el defenderse, además la reina de los masagetas estaba desangrandose, el echo de que siguieran atacando era para asegurarse de acabar con el enemigo.

Por minutos después tanto ataque, Mai había llegado al lugar y miro horrorizada como los dos servants brutalizaban a la reina caída, tanto Alfonso como Shirou se dieron cuenta de que Mai había llegado.

-u…ustedes, nos engañaron y trataron de matar a mi servant-

Como si fuera saiyajin la chica liberó una tremenda onda de energía espiritual.

Tanto Mehmed como Saber miraron que la chica había aumentado de manera monstruosa su nivel, de echo la chica miraba con odio a los masters, pero en especial a Mehmed, aún que también a Saber, pero por la forma que estaban torturando a berserker.

-jamás…jamas…¡jamás voy a perdonárselos!-La mirada de la chica cambio aúna bastante sanguinolenta y violenta.

Los aliados sintieron miedo al ver esa espeluznante forma de aumentar su poder, nunca pensaron que alguien tuviera semejante energía espiritual, sin embargo detrás de esa inocente apariencia sentían la oscuridad.

Tanto Mehmed como Shirou miraron a Tomiris y vieron algo que les dejo con algo de esperanza, de echo miraron como la berserker se levantaba y saber se puso alerta a esto, los dos servant evitaron el ataque saltando hacia su respectivo servant.

Mehmed ayudaría de nuevo a Alfonso quien en todo momento se había encontrado en su misma posición, pero ahora estaba siendo ayudado por el sultán del imperio otomano, los cuatro ahora correrían hacia el interior del bosque otra vez.

-esto es muy malo-dijo Alfonso.

-no del todo-dijo el conqueror a su master.

-no lo entiendo, no puedes comprender la situación actual-saber le dijo molesta a Mehmed-cada vez que hacemos algo contra el se recupera inmediato, si seguimos así como estamos de seguro nos van a matar-

-tienes razón ahí joven caballera, sin embargo como dije antes, eres todavía bastante joven-el hombre le dijo a la rubia quien frunció el ceño.

-él tiene razón-Shirou dijo y saber estaba soprendida-a pesar del tremendo poder espiritual que tiene esa chica, notamos como sus heridas cerraba con bastante lentitud, a diferencia de la primera vez-

-en otras palabras la hemos debilitado demasiado-Mehmed asistio mientras se detenía dejando así master en otro lado con Shirou en compañía.

-exactamente, ahora solo es cuestión de seguir atacándola sin detenernos-dijo el hombre mirando hacia dónde las dos enemigas se dirigían-solo hay que tener cuidado con sus ataques y las habilidades activas de esa berserker-

La rubia asistió, lo que le costaba algo a ella era admitir que el sultán era bastante inteligente y bueno para estas cosas de los planes y estrategias para atacar a los enemigos, pero aún así debía seguir combatiendo con esas dos.

-¡no huyan cobardes¡-dijo Mai y en eso Tomiris hizo que su garrote brillara.

-¡estruendo!-ella golpeó el suelo y notaron como la energía que estaba en el arma se dispersó de forma esférica tomando un gran radio.

Tanto Mehmed como Saber tomaron de brazos diferentes a Alfonso y con la mano desocupada saber tomó la de Shirou, los cuatro saltaron para evitar el ataque de la chica pero al observar abajo vieron como esa energía derrumbaba los árboles.

-espero que sea la única vez que utilicen esa habilidad-dijo Alfonso mientras los cuatro aterrizaban al suelo con cuidado para que los servant no les pasaran nada.

Shirou en eso se le ocurrió el de marcarle a las chicas ya que al notar la hora sabían que ellas estarían afuera de la academia, sin embargo al sacar su celular este estaba roto por sopresa.

-¿Qué diablos sucedió?-dijo el japonés soprendido.

-es normal, no eres el único-Alfonso dijo sacando su aparato electrodoméstico.

-¿por qué, nisiquiera los hemos dañado nosotros?-

-tal parece que las ondas de la batalla hicieron lo suyo-dijo refiriéndose a los ataques brutales de los servants.

-ahora como pediremos refuerzos-dijo preocupado Shirou.

-tranquilos, los servants tienen la capacidad de presenciar energía espiritual aliada a la distancia, tarde o temprano se darán cuenta de ello-dijo Saber.

-pero hay un problema-Alfonso dijo-recuerda que ellas al igual que yo los servant se encuentran guardados en las cartas de invocación-

La saber maldijo en voz baja al escuchar eso, pero a la vez se sintió afortunada de no estar encerrada en una carta y saber del mundo exterior.

-ahora solo nos queda pelear por nuestra cuenta-dijo Mehmed y saber asitio.

En eso Tomiris atacó ambos servant pero con agilidad saber se agachó y Mehmed bloqueó el ataque con su sable, la rubia encajo su sable invisible en la rodilla izquierda, lo que le dio buena señal ala rubia fue el notar cómo esta vez sí atravesaba la armadura y se encajaba en la carne de la reina de los masagetas quien libero un estruendoso grito.

-hay que seguir así-dijo Mehmed empujando el garrote y saber desencajando su arma del lugar mencionado con anterioridad.

El sultán en eso atacó con fuerza a la reina quien se cubriría del ataque, pero al parecer se estaba agotando la mujer, a pesar de la energía espiritual que Mai exportaba no era lo suficiente para pelear al nivel de los dos servants.

Saber en eso decidió hacerle un corte rápido en el cuello pero el casco evitó que eso sucediera y a cambio hizo que se hiciera una enorme marca cicatrizante en el.

Mai al notar eso sintió bastante miedo y nerviosismo y empezó a morder sus uñas, la chica no tenía algún plan bajo la manga, esta acorralada, tal como una mala suerte se dio cuenta, la chica vio que los aliados se dieron cuenta del defecto que la berserker estaba teniendo ahora.

pero luego recordaría algo, la chica al hacerlo sonreiría de tal manera que los masters se dieron cuenta de ello.

-¿de que chingados se está riendo la cabrona?-el mexicano dijo con algo de queja al no poder levantarse de lo agotado que estaba.

-ni idea, pero aún así no me gusta nada-el japones le dijo.

Tomiris empezó a reaccionar luego de esto, de echo la mujer hizo que de un grito se apartaran los servant, ya que este tenía bastante impacto y la onda de aire hizo lo suyo para alejarles.

-¿ahora que sucede?-saber dijo.

En eso Tomiris concentro la energía espiritual en su mano derecha y esta tenía el garrote agarrado en esa parte.

-¿pero que está haciendo?-dijo Alfonso.

-va a cargar un ataque con toda esa energía en un solo punto, esta loca y desesperada, le va quitar el brazo ese movimiento-Mehmed dijo al notarlo.

En eso la reina masagetas lanzó el ataque, pero fue de manera imprevista, lanzó su garrote de fierro hacia los servant, tanto Mehmed como saber evitaron el ataque.

-nunca dije que iban dirigidos hacia ustedes-la chica sonrío.

Conqueror como saber sintieron su cuerpo helar, el ataque se dirigían hacia sus masters, en eso Alfonso trato de levantarse pero era imposible, el castaño no sentía las piernas aún de lo cansado que estaba en ese momento.

Mehmed trató de correr hacia ellos dos, pero no era tan veloz como para llegar hacia los muchachos, de echo el hombre miro a su lado, pero no miro a nadie, ¿donde estaba ella?.

***CRASH***

Los presentes al estar al pendiente de evitar el ataque no pudieron siquiera darse cuenta de ello, tanto Shirou como Alfonso sintieron que los empujaban, como consecuencia se salvaron del ataque, pero también hubo una tragedia, saber había sido la que los empujó, pero como perjuicio ella recibió un tremendo daño.

El garrote impacto en el cuerpo de la joven guerrera y el ruido no fue muy bueno que digamos, ya que eso rompió varios huesos de la chica causándole un tremendo daño a la joven quien caería al suelo.

-¡saber!-Shirou gritó bastante horrorizado al mirarla en el suelo boca abajo.

-¡maldita hija de la chingada! ¡Cómo te atreviste a atacarle de esa forma cabrona!-dijo Alfonso bastante molesto por el acto de cobardia, el joven quería levantarse y tomar un arma para arrancarles la cabeza amabas, pero seguía en un pésimo estado aún-¡Mehmed¡-

El hombre al sentir los sentimientos de conexión con su master sentía bastante furia y enojo, casi como la de la berserker y el se dirigió atacar a Tomiris, sin embargo al tener un master agotado y sin energías para aportarle no era lo suficientemente fuerte, sin arma domino al sultán propinándole varios golpes en el abdomen acorazado del mulsuman y de un último al rostro mandándole aún árbol que al estrellarse contra él en la espalda lo partiría a la mitad callando al suelo rodando.

El hombre se estaba levantando con su sable en ese momento y yo sentía un par de veces y le saldría un poco de sangre, el hombre se sorprendió, de lo poco que recibió de daño estaba sangrando, no se imaginaba que tan herida estaba Saber ahora.

-¡Saber!-dijo Shirou colocándola en su regazo, la chica abrió sus ojos con cansancio.

-no…está herido-

-no, gracias-dijo con gran angustia sin embargo también se sentía agradecido en el fondo, pero se sentía más triste y a dolorido en verla así.

-me…me alegro mucho…Shirou, por favor…sigue peleando-dijo acercando su mano enguatada en su cara con lentitud-tienen…que ganar esto-

La mano de la chica llego a la mejilla del chico quien tenía los ojos cristalinos.

-hay cosas bellas en este mundo…cosas que proteger…no todo está arruinado…si ellos siguien y obtienen el santo grial, todo lo que la humanidad ha hecho se terminara…sigue adelante por favor-dijo ella mientras su mano caía con pesadez.

Shirou al ver eso abriría sus ojos y abrazaría a la chica, colocando su cabeza en su pecho, el joven empezó a sacar lágrimas al ver eso.

-no voy a dejar que mueras saber, ¡te he jurado que ganaríamos esto!-gritó el japonés, el joven si darse cuenta en su otra mano en la parte dorsal salía otro emblema de Saber.

Alfonso se dio cuenta de eso y abrió sus ojos de sopresa.

-¡Sultán sigue atacando!-exclamó el joven mexicano al turco quien se levanto y siguió atacando a berserker quien seguía teniendo la ventaja sobre el.

-no vivirán para contarlo, ¡acábalos¡-

La barrerles en eso iluminó su brazo de energías espiritual y la mujer hizo que en un choque de su armadura y el sable del hombre la espada rebotara dejándolo desprotegido, Mehmed abrió sus ojos de sorpresa.

-hasta aquí llegue yo también-dijo cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

En eso la mujer entro al contacto, haciendo que Mehmed saliera un par de metros atrás y calle donde espalda con pesadez, sin embargo.

-¿eso…no dolió tanto?-dijo con sorpresa al notar que había salido ileso del impacto actual.

El mulsuman al igual que Alfonso y Shirou miraban con algo de cuidado el humo, pero al dispersarse los tres miraron algo que podrían considerar un milagro, estaba ahí un caballero.

Tenía una armadura armadura plateada brillante y detalles de color rojo, esta tenía el cabello rubio atado en una cola de caballo, su cabello estaba algo puntiagudo, traía una gran espada plateada con rojo, algo que notaron era que tenía estatura algo baja.

Tanto Mehmed y Alfonso no sabían que decir pero el castaño sabía lo que había sucedido.

-gracias por invocarle Shirou-dijo el castaño al japonés.

El chico estaba algo confundido y el noto que su mano brillaba, al notar la marca nueva que estaba en su otra mano estaba sorprendido.

-¿ella es…mi nueva servant?-dijo el japonés hacia la chica.

Tomiris estaba confundida quien dejó salir un gruñido, de echo en ese momento sintió dolor y soltó un gruñido, ella miró que su mano con el que quizo atacar al conqueror con anterioridad ya no estaba.

En eso salió bastante sangre de esta parte faltante, en eso la mujer miraría que esta le sonreía con provocación.

-oh, ¿eso es todo lo que un berserker puede hacer?-ella le dijo y eso hizo molestar a la berserker reina de los masagetas.

Ella se dispuso atacar a la saber pero ella al no estar nada agotada se apreciaba una clara superioridad entre la batalla.

-¡hey tomalo!-Shirou al escuchar a Alfonso miro hacia él y vio que le lanzó su argolla de la vida.

-pero…-

-tranquilo, esto no requiere de energía espiritual mía o tuya, solo coloca a su mano sobre ella y se alivianara-el castaño mencionó mirando de reojo al japonés.

El chico al escucharle le tomaría su mano enguatada y le retiraría la defensa para colocar su mano sobre la argolla, el joven se asusto un poco al sentir su mano muy helada, el chico rezo para que su servant saliera con vida.

Tomiris se veía cada vez más desesperada al no poder hacerle absolutamente nada a la nueva servant, de echo se desesperaba cada ves más por no atinar ningún golpe, además recibía daño tras daño en ese momento.

-no creo que dures nada-dijo la saber con intenciones de acabarla.

-¡no tan rápido!-dijo Mai molesta.

En eso la energía espiritual emergió en Tomiris, pero su mano faltante jamás se recuperó, pero lo que sí recuperó su su garrote que regresó como un sable jedi, la saber se sorprendió al ver eso y arqueo ambas cejas en ese momento.

-eso no me lo espere para nada-dijo ella.

En eso Tomiris atacó de nuevo a la rubia pero esta tenía bastante fuerza y bloqueaba sin complicación alguna los ataques de la berserker.

Shirou notó que la argolla quedo opaca y se preocupó basante.

-tranquilízate, es normal, pero es suficiente para que se recupere de sus heridas-dijo el mexicano y Shirou sintió alivio.

-¡saber…saber…Saber!-dijo él mientras la sacudía para que despertara.

En eso la rubia de armadura azul abrió sus ojos ligeramente y miro a Shirou, el joven se sintió alegre al mirar que ella se había recuperado.

-ma…master…sh…Shirou-

El joven sonrío al escucharla de su boca su nombre, pero por alguna razón la saber de armadura roja se detuvo al escuchar ese nombre, sintió algo de parálisis.

'¿Ese nombre…donde lo había escuchado antes?'pensó la otra rubia.

En eso Tomiris al notar la distracción ella aprovechó para atacarle a la rubia, Shirou al ver eso se quedó impactado.

-¡cuidado!-

***BOOM***

A pesar de la advertencia la saber roja quedo sorprendida ya que por su estatura ligeramente baja una gran bala de luz blanca paso arriba de su cabeza haciendo que su cabello se moviera por el ataque, Tomiris recibió esa ataque en el torso de su armadura.

Pero en vez de explotar como antes, este atravesó su armadura y su cuerpo, destrozandole su torso y la gran mayoría de la parte superior de su cuerpo.

La reina de los masagetas se quedó quieta un tiempo, pero en el momento que soltó su garrote y empezó a salir sangre del casco dejo a Mai soprendida.

La berserker caería de rodillas y con la mirada al suelo mientras empezaba lentamente a desintegrarse como si fuera una luz celestial, en eso la reina apareció sin casco.

Los presentes miraron que era una mujer muy bonita, no lo negaban, solo que esa armadura, le daba un toque aterrador.

-gracias…-eso fue lo último que dijo hasta que desapareció.

Ahí solo estaban los aliados y sus sus servants con una Mai impactada, ella de reojo miraria hacia dirección de Alfonso.

Ahí estaba Mehmed con el cañón otomano de echo el mulsuman miraba con el ceño fruncido ala chica quien saltó de la sorpresa por el miedo, ella lentamente retrocedió un par de pasos atrás hasta correr a prisas del bosque.

-¿A dónde crees que?-

-¡alto!-cuando escucho el grito de Mehmed la chica casi caía al suelo y miro hacia el turco.

-¡por qué, podríamos evitarnos un problema!-

-no podemos matar a humanos al menos que nuestros masters no los indique-

-grrr, anciano-Mehmed decidió pasar eso último de alto.

-verga…hasta aquí llego yo-dijo Alfonso cayendo desmayado al suelo.

El sultán se acercó al joven mientras se agachaba hacia el castaño y suspiro de alivio.

-al menos fue por agotamiento, mañana estarás con algunas complicaciones-

-al menos ese ataque nos ayudó a ganar-dijo Shirou aún con saber entre sus brazos.

-si…¿oye niña?-la saber al escuchar a Mehmed se molestó y teniendo una vena en la frente.

-¡oye no soy una niña!-dijo ella con ojos rasgados y con colmillos-¡que seas tan viejo y sea más joven que tú, no me hace una niña-

El mulsuman dejó de nuevo a un lado ese comentario de viejo por lo que pregunto.

-pudiste haber acabado con esa berserker sin necesidad de utilizar mi habilidad, ¿por qué no lo hiciste?-

La saber ante la pregunta del sultán se quedó callada, pasó unos segundos de silencio y dirigió una rápida mirada a Shirou quien no se percató de ella y nisiquiera Mehmed.

-yo…simplemente sospeche que atacarías-dijo colocando sus manos en su cintura y sonriendo con los ojos cerrados-sentí que ese ataque acabaría con mayor facilidad a ese servant-

El mulsuman rodó sus dejos por lo que decidió dejar ese tema aún lado, el hombre le hizo una seña al japonés quien se acercó al sultán dejando a saber con delicadeza al suelo y se acercó, el hombre le hizo una seña al master de las dos saber y recogió la carta.

-necesito que la guardes, me llevaré a mi master cargando-dijo cargándolo en su hombro derecho como si fuera un costal.

-entendido-dijo colocándola en el bolsillo de su pantalón y el chico tomaría la argolla de la vida, el joven al recordar sobre la carta el guardaría la argolla, lo sorprendente fue que a pesar de que no era el dueño de la carta sirvió, sabía que no debía dejarla en manos equivocadas.

-este…tú eres mi master-la saber dijo acercándose a Shirou quien se sorprendió algo.

-este…tal parece que si-dijo el y la chica lo miro a pies a cabeza

-esperaba un master más fuerte, pero me conformaré contigo-el japonés se quedó algo extrañado a eso-¡soy Saber!, seré el rey de Inglaterra-

Él Emiya algo confundido parpadeo.

-¿no sería más bien la reina?-el joven sintió el sable de la saber apuntar a su cuello y el estaría algo sorprendido por esta acción.

-el género no impide el que me vuelva gobernante-el Emiya asistio ante esto.

Mehmed estaba algo sorprendido por la actitud de esa servant, jamás había visto que un servant amenazara a su master, tal vez está por la actitud que pensó con anterioridad, pero esa servant y el master, tenían personalidades muy opuestas, el hombre lo anoto en su cabeza.

-hay que encontrar lugar para descansar y también de alguna forma de contactar a las aliadas-

-podemos ir a donde me hospedo, ahí es grande y cómodo-Shirou mencionó y Mehmed estuvo deacuerdo.

De inmediato Shirou se acercó a la saber azul y noto que seguía aún inconsciente, el joven decidió cargarla de manera nupcial.

La otra saber al mirar eso quedó algo confundida y más por qué sabía que era una servant ella.

-¿ella quien es?-dijo la chica.

-ella…oh si cierto, ella también es mi servant, también se llama saber-la chica al escuchar eso colocó su mano en su mentón.

-ambas nos llamamos saber, será difícil el que nos diferenciemos-

Él Emiya encontró razón a esto, el chico al mirar a ambas por alguna razón miro que ambas, tenían un parecido, solo que había un detalle en su armadura que las diferenciaba.

-que tal si te llamo la saber roja-

La chica arqueo una ceja al escuchar eso y ella pensó unos minutos, pero luego sonreiria y ella asistio de inmediato.

-me gusta el apodo-

Él Japonés sonreiria ante esto y caminarían hacia la residencia Emiya.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Hasta el día de hoy hemos terminado, es hora de responder los reviews.**

**Camilo Navas: le atinaste, resultó ser Mordred, al principio iba a meter a Gwaian por qué no quería tener a dos saber para Shirou pero debido a que tengo planes para ella y se puede decir que ella es será una conexión entre el pair de Shirou x Saber que más adelante lo sabrás, decidí meterla, espero que hallas disfrutado del capítulo 9 amigo.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a camilo navas y también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo bienvenido a bordo, que dios los bendiga a todos, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente, nos vemos todos al siguiente capítulo de este fic.**

**Ahora sí para terminar ya.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	10. Chapter 10

**En la academia.**

Tanto Marlene como Cindy al haber llegado sintieron que muchas miradas estaban sobre ellas dos, de echo Cindy ignorando todo esto, simplemente tomó asiento ignorándolas ya que la gran mayoría de su tiempo era el centro de la atención.

El caso de Marlene era muy distinto, ella estaba bastante extrañada, además no era muy común de que fuera el centro de la atención, pero eso era por qué las cosas eran diferentes en su país y en Japón, la alemana no era consciente de esto y tomaría asiento.

A pesar de que ignoraban o más bien la alemana trataba de ignóralas a las chicas, los murmullos seguian y la peli roja sabía que estos eran sobre ambas extranjeras.

Marlene utilizó su celular y ella miró a las personas con las que podía mensajera, estaba su padre unos amigos de Alemania, Shirou y Alfonso.

Decidió chatear con el ultimo pero la alemana pensó en que si alguien la veía haciendo esto pensarían que ambos tenían una relación amorosa, solo tenían días conociéndose, por lo que una relación en tan poco tiempo lo veía imposible y no muy bueno.

Con Shirou, apenas los conocía al chico por lo que no podía hablarle a este mucho, a pesar de que son aliados los muchachos, no sentía tanta confianza como la que tenía con el mexicano, tal vez ella pensaba que era el echo de que a los germano hablantes les gustan bastante a los hispanohablantes en especial a los mexicanos por sus temperamentos diferentes a los de su raza que eran algo fríos y calmados.

Su padre, probablemente esté descansando por lo del día libre, así que de seguro estaría afuera con la americana y sus amigas todo el día, al menos que halla una urgencia.

La chica por último decidió guardar su celular, ya que no es muy conversadora con sus amigos de Alemania y aparte no tener opciones de quién en su chats de grupos.

Tanto murmullo hacía que Marlene perdiera la paciencia, lo que le sorprendida era que la americana estuviese tan tranquila, tal vez por qué la chica tenía una forma diferente de expresión o por qué era buena manteniéndose en su mundo.

-por dios, ¿de que tanto están hablando?-Marlene no soporto más y rompió el silencio.

-no lo sé, pero no hay que tonarle mucha importancia-dijo la rubia a su amiga, tal parece que no era la primera vez que sucedía.

En eso las dos decidieron mantener silencio, aún que Marlene decidió mirar por la ventana para tratar de usar su imaginación de alguna manera, siempre y cuando la mantuviera concentrada y sin tanta presión por la platica de todas las estudiantes, de echo la alemana al mirar afuera se imaginaba en una academia estudiando con los demás, aún que eran cuatro sería genial estar juntos y no separados, lo que le sorprendida era que Alfonso no estudiará por el momento, lo que Cindy le dijo le dio ya la razón del porque.

El ser atacado por un maestro lunático, no era cosas que no suceden muy seguidas aún que no negaba que no hubiera locos en diferentes partes del mundo, ya que no todos los humanos compartían la misma mentalidad, aparte ella por lo que sabe era que el mexicano le gustaba jugar mucho y en especial los libros de historia.

-¡senpai!-saliendo de su mente la alemana y la americana vieron como Chitose se acercaba ambas con respiración agitada y con una cara de susto.

-¿Chitose que sucede?-la americana dijo mientras se levantaba y le daba un asiento desocupada a la kouhai para que se sentará y se calmara un poco.

-senpai es horrible lo que acabo de escuchar sobre ambas, quiero un me digan con toda sinceridad-dijo ella mirando a los ojos azules y verdes de las dos extranjeras.

Las dos chicas ahora entendían, los rumores sí que se dispersan bastante rápido, aparte de que Marlene estaba más intrigada en saber de qué se trataba.

-¿es cierto que el chico que trabaja en el negocio de Marlene es novio de ambas y las está engañando con el uno y la otra?-

Al escuchar eso tuvieron reacciones diferentes una cada una, de echo la pregunta se escuchó en todo el salón y tal parece que una de las chicas del salón lo dijo afuera de este y llamó a algunas alumnas de diferentes grados quienes se asomarían por la puerta para escuchar.

-y que además de todo, ¿ustedes dos nunca fueron pareja?-

-¿Qué? ¿el Poncho?, ciertamente es bastante irritante e incluso le gusta contestarle a los demás sin ningún tipo de miedo-dijo ella con algo de molestia además ella tenía que sonar concuerda ya que mintió sobre que ambos eran antiguos compañeros de clases.

-pero dejando todo eso tiene un buen corazón-dijo sonriendo con los ojos cerrados-es atento y alguien digno de confianza, obviamente tenemos secretos el uno al otro, pero siempre contamos el uno con el otro, pero el de ser parejas, no lo somos-

la americana abrió los ojos para seguir desmintiendo lo demás, que más extraño, sonó bastante sorprendente que la emparejaran así con otras personas.

-sobre Marlene y lo mío es mucho menos, apenas nos conocemos hace pocos días, como vamos a ser novias, además de todo soy…bueno olvídenlo, la respuesta en ambas son no-

Al voltear y mirar directamente a los ojos con anterioridad preocupación de su kouhai, ella suspiro de alivio quien al escucharla confió en ella plenamente, solo faltaba alguien más.

-que hay de ti sen…¿aré?-dijo Chitose.

La alemana a diferencia de la americana se veía…muy apenada, su cara estaba del mismo color que su cabello haciendo que se confundieran y se camuflajeara, sus manos estaban temblorosas, tenía un tic en el ojo y las palabras no salían de su boca.

Las chicas estaban dudando al mírala, además era muy notable la pena que Marlene traía, esa pregunta la tomo de sorpresa, no estaba tan bien mental izada como Cindy quien tenía unos nervios de acero, pero ella no tanto como la americana.

-¿senpai?-dijo Chitose haciendo que reaccionara la alemana.

-¡a mí no me gustan las chicas de esa forma!-gritó la alemana a todo pulmón, alguna de las presentes de asustaron, además de que el color de piel de rostro regresó a su tono blanco natural-¡soy heterosexual desde que tengo memoria!, ¡ademas prefiero un millón de veces estar con Alfonso que con otra persona más!-

Cuando terminó ella tomó un par de respiraciones, al mirar a su amiga está tenía su mano tapándose los ojos y negando, murmurando algo en voz baja y no tan audible, la alemana al recargar su memoria y al darse cuenta de lo que uno miro hacia las alumnas.

Estas estaban bastantes sorprendidas una que otras pocas con decepción en sus rostros, pero cuando miro a Chitose estaba estaba totalmente quebrada.

-¿Qué…por qué saldrías con ese chico de ayer?-la alemana más que vergüenza estaba asustada no tenía idea de que decir pero trato de ser lo más concreta posible.

-él y y-yo tenemos muchos gustos similares, además no me gustan los asiáticos, n-no es que sean feos, pero son gustos míos, aparte mi padre le conoce muy bien y por lo que me ha hablado, es muy buen muchacho-

Cindy iba interrumpir pero vio que la alemana dio una concuerda explicación, pero a pesar de que hablo con firmeza, las chicas no servía convencidas para nada, en especial Chitose que se veía decepcionada de todo.

-¿pero…solamente tu padre lo conoce cierto?-

La alemana miraría hacia un lado a otro para tener un objetivo fijo y vio que la americana se auto señaló así misma comprendiendo a lo que se refería la rubia.

-Cyndi me está ayudando también-

La kouhai estaba algo boquiabierta al escucharla y miro a la rubia quien asistió.

-pero…senpai-dijo ella levantándose.

-sé que hay cosas que aclarar, pero ahora solo escúchame-dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro y la kouhai asitio, la chica tomó asiento para escuchar a la americana.

-lo sé, pero me asusta que les haga algo malo, así son todos los hombres-

-claro que no, si fuera cierto mi padre fuera un hombre malvado y dejaría de vivir con el-dijo la pelirroja alto ofendida por el comentario, pero defendiendo a su viejo más bien que otra cosa.

-Marlene tiene razón Chitose, sabemos quienes son las amistades correctas y la familia está de apoyo moral con uno e incluso en sus peores momentos, ten más confianza en ellos, sé que es difícil al principio, pero cuando los conoces pueden ser algo así como tus esclavos, ya que hay cosas que un hombre no puede hacerle a una mujer-

La alemana estaba algo extrañado y más con lo de esclavos ¿por qué un esclavo?, no tenía tanta lógica lo que decía la americana, trato de pensar en las palabras que dijo ella y buscar alguna explicación lógica del por qué los llamaría esclavos, ciertamente como su padre le dijo, los hombres no pueden vivir sin las mueres, bueno eso aplicaba en la población mundial.

Pero en caso de Cindy recordaría cuando mandaba a Alfonso a mandado y este se negaba, pero la chica lo amenazaba de tantas cosas y el joven se aterraba que aceptaba y le hacía todo con tal de que ella no cumpliera tales amenazas, hacía cosas como el de barrer, trapear, lavar la ropa, podar el césped, ayudarle con tareas de su clase a pesar de que iba en un grado inferir a ella, pero lo que más le encantaba, la comida del muchacho, ciertamente alguien muy hogareño y no negaba que sería buen esposo y con ese temperamento estricto también, se nota que sus padres lo criaron muy bien.

Ella trataba de recordar el significado de esa palabra que los hispanos en especial los mexicanos utilizaban, que era objeto de burla entre amigos comúnmente para reírse de ellos pero no de manera discriminatoria…¡ah la recordó!, Alfonso era todo un mandilón.

La chica estaría pensando y ella cruzo los brazos con los ojos cerrados, Cindy al ver eso suspiro mentalmente, no sirvió para nada lo que le dijo, a pesar de que todo era la pura verdad.

-¿solo quiero saber algo más?-dijo Chitose.

-em…¿dime?-

-es sobre ese chico-dijo la chica mirando a Cindy y Marlene con el ceño fruncido-las dos no tienen absolutamente nada hacia el...cierto-

La alemana trato de hablar pero la americana se adelantó antes de que siguiera.

-no, no lo tenemos, además si fuera ese mi caso tú serías la primera en contárselo-dijo la rubia, eso último dejó con una sonrisa Chitose.

-¡bien, creo que era todo, gracias senpai!-la chica salió del salón y las que estaban en la puerta se dispersaron y posiblemente a desmentir el rumor.

-uf…eso sí que fue intenso-la americana miro hacia la alemana que se vía más cansada que nunca-¿por qué te pusiste así con lo de nosotras? sabes que no somos más que amigas-

La alemana al oírla empezó a jugar un poco con su cabello haciendo girarlo con su dedo índice, además de que los rizos ya le daba la curvatura de su cabello rojo.

-¿prometes no enojarte una vez que te enteres?-la americana asistio y lo dijo también-este…la verdad es que…soy algo homofobica-

La americana se quedó bastante confundida al escucharle, ¿homofobica?, tenía algo de lógica ya que no la saluda como es normal mente, aparte al único que si saluda de beso es a Alfonso o a su padre, pero nunca la había visto hacerlo con alguna chica, pensó que era por qué sabia las costumbres y los saludos formales de aquí.

-no soy muy buena conviviendo con las chicas, cuando estoy bastante cercas de alguna me siento asustada o intimidada, con chicos para nada, me siento todo lo contrario-

-ya veo…pero hay alguna razón para alterarse, además si tienes un problema de esos, ¿porque asistes a una escuela de chicas?-la alemana miro para otro lado.

-era la que me dio beca del cien por ciento y sin pagos, además es la más cercas de mi casa y quería superar mi miedo-dijo ella.

La americana entendió más alto que se refería la alemana, no era homofobica.

-tiene ginecofobia, algo no muy común, además no hay chicas aquí que les gusten las chicas y me incluyo-dijo la americana y Marlene miro un poco a las demás chicas.

-e…eso espero-dijo la pelirroja con algo de inseguridad.

En eso llegó la maestra y la clase dio inicio, tal parecía que le ayudaría a Marlene a superar ese miedo, aquí que sabía que no iba a ser nada fácil.

**(Todo lo de arriba sucedió al mismo tiempo que los sucesos del capítulo anterior.)**

Tanto los servants con un inconsciente Alfonso siendo cargado por Mehmed y Shirou, llegarían a la residencia del último, el muchacho vio que no estaba nadie, seguramente las dos estaban ocupadas, él Emiya se sintió a gusto, pero aún así debía incentivar alguna excusa para decirles sobre la otra saber, el problema era que no les podía decir que también se llamaba saber, ya que sería bastante sospechoso.

El chico recordaría en una parte donde sería segura mantener al turco y al mexicano, así que se dirigió a donde saber se quedaba las primeras veces cuando la había invocado, el chico al revisar el lugar vio que había quedado exactamente igual a como estaba antes.

El chico colocó a saber a un lado, la rubia de armadura azul seguía inconsiente, pero aún así debía ser considerado con los invitados.

-ponlo aquí-dijo Shirou quien le había pues yo un tendedero al castaño.

El sultán asistió y con cuidado puso el cuerpo inconsciente de su master, el japonés miraria un poco a Alfonso y luego dirigió su mirada a Mehmed quien miraba a Shirou.

-tranquilo, él estará bien, solo está gastado-el japonés ya sabia, pero aún así se le hacía curioso algo al muchacho.

-este, ¿como es estar dentro de esa carta?-

El sultán cerró sus ojos mientras pensaba en esas palabras, era extraño.

-la verdad no sabría decirte muchacho, el estar dentro de esa carta es algo extraño, es como si no hubiera tiempo, como si de un segundo que estuve en ese lugar reapareciera, simplemente es como que esa carta no tiene tiempo o espacio-

El chico al entender se le hizo bastante amargo, ya que podrían estar afuera en el mundo, sin embargo como Cindy le había dicho con anterioridad, las cartas son para que no llamaran la atención los servants que aparecieran por el lugar.

En eso Shirou se levanto y le hizo una seña a los tres era antes, necesitaba hacer una llamada urgente, posiblemente las chicas se estén preguntado por ambos muchachos en especial por el mexicano quien seguía dormido.

El joven se dirigió hacia la cocina donde tenía el teléfono de la casa y al no saber el número de ninguna de las chicas marco a un lugar.

-club de mesa, buenas noches, ¿que se le ofrece?-una voz germana dijo desde la otra línea.

-señor Ritter, soy Shirou Emiya, el chico que le ayudó el otro día-

-oh, sí te recuerdo, ¿que sucede?-el hombre dijo con alegría.

-¿este…está su hija por ahí?-el chico tuvo algo de pena al preguntar ya que pensó que se iba a mal entender eso último.

-¿Marlene?-dijo el hombre-si ella caba de llegar, por cierto antes de pasártela, sabes dónde está Alfonso, según mi hija le llamo pero no contesta su celular-

El chico al escuchar eso comprendo que ambas estarían preocupadas, menos mal que había llegado a tiempo y que la saber roja lo había salvado ambos.

-si, el está aquí, por eso quería que me la pasara-

-oh entiendo-En eso se escucho gritar el hombre a su hija en su idioma nativo desde donde estaba y el chico escucho que alguien más le tomó la llamada.

-hola Shirou, ¿encontraste a Alfonso?-

-si…necesito que vengas a esta dirección, quiero que la anotes, de paso llama a Cindy-

Unos minutos después la alemana anotó la dirección y le llamo a Cindy quien parecía algo molesta, pero luego de que la alemana le explicara qué el chico estaba con Shirou se calmo un poco, pero que lo regañaría cuando lo vea.

Las dos chicas al llegar a las residencia las dos tocaron el timbre de la casa antigua, fueron recibidas por el japonés quien al mirarlas se vio con alivio.

-buenas noches, ¿aquí es donde vives?-Cindy dijo mientras pasaba con Marlene a la casa.

-si, es algo complicado síganme-dijo el japonés mientras las guiaba ambas.

-¿y el poncho?-dijo la americana y Shirou quedó extrañado a eso-es la manera que lo llamo de cariño-

-bueno…el está aquí-dijo mientras abría la puerta.

Al llegar Cindy miro con el ceño fruncido y Marlene jadeo, la alemana se dirigió al mexicano agachándose al chico inconsciente en el suelo.

-¿está herido?-preguntó Cindy y Shirou negó.

El peli rojo le explicó a ambas lo que sucedió, a pesar de que no recibió daño Cindy sabía lo que se sentía no tener energía espiritual, aún que sobrevivieron ambos, la chica tenía aún una duda y más del por qué ambos masters aliados mientras combatían, ninguna de las dos sintieron las vibraciones de la batalla.

**En la base oculta.**

Mai al haber llegado a la base se veía bastante cabizbaja, Sayoko le dio consuelo ala niña mientras acariciaba su cabeza, de echo ahí adentro se veía al líder de la organización quien solamente golpeaba con sus dedos una silla de trono echa de piedras.

-hm…-el hombre miraba la repetición de la batalla, noto algo extraño en eso suceso.

-¿sucede algo maestro?-el germano dijo al sujeto enmascarado.

-esa servant que apareció, es Mordred-el hombre dijo con afirmación y al hombre germano no se le hizo nada raro.

-no lo sé mi señor, de donde sacas esa conclusión-dijo el peli rojo.

-puedo presentirlo, tiene la sangre del rey Arturo en su interior, pero hay algo extraño en ella-

-¿eso sería?-

-no siento la sangre incestuosa de morgan le fay-el hombre al escuchar al líder quedó bastante extrañado y miraría al cristal.

-pero es imposible eso, se supone que el rey Arturo formó un homunculo y morgan dio luz a esa cosa-dijo refiriéndose a Mordred.

-si…esto no me está gustando nada-dijo el sujeto apretando su puño.

-¿de que hablas?-Mario preguntó a su líder quien miro al pelirrojo.

-esto es una paradoja, no es el Mordred que todos los que hemos leído la leyenda del rey Arturo conocemos-

-te refieres aún alter ego-

-no, los alter son muy difíciles de controlar, muy pocos masters somos capaces de hacer control absoluto en ellos, me refiero a esto-dijo el hombre sacando un libro con una especie de humo morado-¿Qué sabes de la Primera Guerra Mundial?-

-bueno, fue provocado por la muerte del archiduque de Austria-

-exacto, sabes quién fue Arthur zimmermman-dijo el hombre y el germano asitio.

-si fue el ministro de asuntos exteriores del imperio alemán-

-exacto y sabes que su principal objetivo fue incitar a México a entrar en la Primera Guerra Mundial-

-si, pero rechazaron la oferta ya que México y Estados Unidos vivían una situación tensa y los hispanos habían salido reciente mente de la revolución-dijo el hombre.

-que tiene que ver con esta servant-dijo el hombre.

-bueno, pongásmolo así, que sucedería si México aceptaba ese telegrama y entraba a la guerra-el peli rojo pensó un poco a lo que dijo el líder-exactamente, ya entiendes a lo que voy, a lo que me refiero es que esta Mordred es hija de, rey Arturo, pero el enigma es que nació de otra madre-

El peli rojo ahora entendió a la perfección, pero aún así, el que tenga madre diferente no era tanta diferencia aún así, después de todo, Mordred fue asesinado por su propio padre.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Hasta el día de hoy hemos terminado, es hora de responder los reviews.**

**Camilo Navas: me alegro que te halle gustado la selección de servant, tal vez le meta más servants a Shirou más adelante,espero que hallas disfrutado del capítulo 10 amigo.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a camilo navas y también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo bienvenido a bordo, que dios los bendiga a todos, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente, nos vemos todos al siguiente capítulo de este fic.**

**Ahora sí para terminar ya.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	11. Chapter 11

Después de lo que le sucedieron a Shirou y a Alfonso el día de ayer, ambos decidieron descansar por unos días, por lo que Alfonso siguió su tiempo normal, trabajando con el señor Klaus en el negocio del padre Marlene.

El castaño se dio cuenta al igual que el dueño del local, de que la clientela en ese día, algo que era bastante extraño y era muy nula, estaba muy tranquilo el lugar.

'Al menos puedo descansar un rato'pensó el muchacho sentado en unas de las sillas del negocio ya que no tenía prohibido hacerlo'ya deberían estar saliendo las dos de la academia, alumnos podré jugar algún juego con ellas, seria más divertido si Shirou viniera también, o saber para adaptarla un poco a la actualidad'

-puedes irte a tu casa hijo-el castaño negó.

-estaré bien, estar encerrado solo me causa euforia, prefiero esperar a Cindy y Marlene, nos quedaremos a jugar un poco, además, aparte lo único que hago mi hogar es leer libros de historia-dijo el mexicano mientras tomaba un rompecabezas del negocio.

nisiquiera un videojuego o algo por el estilo tenía como para entretenerse ya que todo lo dejo en donde vivía anteriormente, pero según Cindy era mejor no regresar al lugar ya que le podrían tender una trampa los enemigos, así que decidió obedecer a su aliada por el bien de ambos, aún que extraña sus pertenecías y gasto algo de dinero por ropa nueva.

-¿estás seguro?-el chico arqueando una ceja miro al hombre y él entendió su expresion-Marlene me comentó que no te sentías bien y que has estado bastante cansado-

-ah ya veo, últimamente no he dormido muy bien-dijo el ya que el agotamiento que tuvo fue similar al insomnio y a la fatiga muscular.

Se acostumbro luego de unas horas y Cindy le dio un gran sermón, mientras Marlene le sirvió un café, a pesar de que toda vía era joven, era mejor que nada y más para sentirse mejor.

Aveces se preguntaba el porque la diferencia de trato de la americana hacia él o de la alemana, ciertamente era muy buen trato la forma en que Marlene lo trataba, en caso de Cindy, no le desagradaba para nada, solo que el sentía que la chica sería bastante linda si la tratara mejor y eso no lo negaba para nada, tenía razón su padre, a pesar de que él era casado, aparte de que lo tenía a él y a su madre, jamás les entendía a las mujeres.

-iré a contestar una llamada, atiende a los clientes-dijo el hombre saliendo del lugar.

En eso se escucha alguien abrir la puerta.

-bienvenido-dijo Alfonso levantándose para servirles a los clientes.

El joven miro a las dos personas, un chico y una chica, de echo ambos llamaban la atención, uno de ellos por qué al igual que él y sus aliadas, era extranjero, la chica…tenía un aura muy diferente a la de un humano.

Era el Aura que sentía cuando estaba en frente de un servant.

**Hace un tiempo atrás.**

Hace unos meses atrás antes de que la historia de Alfonso siguiera, un joven de aspecto peli negro y de ojos cafés había llegado a lo que parecía ser la salida del aeropuerto, traía consigo unas maletas.

Llegando a uno de los países más reconocidos del continente asiático, nada más y menos que a Japón, es un amante de los animes, no vales visuales y mangas, también amante de los videojuegos, gracias a ellos pude aprender un poco el idioma.

Parecía ser su primera vez en Japón y cuando hablo con el señor tenía un japonés un poco fluido, pero con esfuerzo pudo hablarle al hombre quien le había pedido su pasaporte.

En este decía republica de Chile, en el pasaporte salía el nomb de ese muchacho cuyo nombre era Dick Navas, la edad del chico era de 17 años, por el año que abarcaba y su fecha.

El hombre al revisar el pasaporte le permitió el paso de la entrada al muchacho, quien al salir del aeropuerto miro a un taxi para que lo llevará al país del sol naciente.

Vestía con una polo de color plomo, con una sudada azul abierta debido a que no estaba siendo frío en ese momento con gorro y cremallera roja, con jeans azules oscuros y zapatillas de color amarillo con líneas blancas.

'Con que aquí es Japón, es muy diferente a como lo muestran en las imágenes'

Eso que pensó le llego de inmediato al ver la arquitectura algo moderna, pero a la vez con un estilo antiguo al estilo ninpon, algo diferente a los paises hispanos.

Al llegar a donde viviría dejó sus cosas y se alistó para dirigirse a la academia donde estudiaría, lo bueno fue que la academia le quedaba cercas de su departamento.

Al aplicar el examen le dijeron que esperarán ya que se lo entregarían en unas horas, de echo lo había pasado, pero tuvo que aplicarlo en inglés ya que el idioma kaiji no lo dominaba.

El joven había pasado un par de días en Japón y de echo a pesar de haberse transferido a la academia masculina, el peli negro no tenía amigos en sí, pero el joven usando su celular se distraía para que el tiempo fluyera.

Su mentalidad era algo que las personas japonesas no comprendían, a pesar de ser extranjero no hablaba mucho, lo curioso era que algunos chicos del a academia conocían a alguien así, pero Dick no pacía estar interesado ni en lo más mínimo.

Al pasar del tiempo que tenía en Japón, había paseado poco en la ciudad para conocerla, además quería saber dónde quedaban los supermercados y lugares así para sus recursos.

se perdía aveces cuando turísteaba a en estas, meses ya tenía, pero aún no se adaptaba a Tokio, realmente era grande, a pesar de que el GPS le ayudaba, detestaba cuando se le acababa la pila al celular ya que era alguien que usaba el móvil mucho.

Aparte de algunas cosas que le gustaba de Japón, había algunas cosas que el odiaba.

-Navas-san-el chico miro atrás y vio a un maestro que lo dejo con una mirada de este puro-¡no me pongas esas mirada!-

Maestro de historia universal, le gusta torturar a los alumnos normalmente con tareas excesivas y muy difíciles de hacer, pero dicen que unos pocos alumnos que han logrado entregar tareas, son a los que más molesta, uno de los siempre le ganaba y lo dejaba humillado, aveces le obligó dar clases.

Alguno de los chicos decían que ese alumno era algo parecido a el, pero era algo egocéntricos y veces le contestaba de peor manera al maestro y que según es la razón por la que el hombre era así de obsesivo.

-si sensei, ¿que sucede?-preguntó tratando de hablar lo mejor posible el japonés.

-te toca la limpieza el día de hoy-el chileno al acordarse de eso suspiro.

Era lo único que no le gustaba de Japón, los maestros que eran bastantes especiales, bueno no todos los eran, pero otra cosa también y que no sucedía en sus país, es que ellos tenían que hacer todo eso y que no había nadie que les limpiara los salones y la academia, lo hace cada grupo o salón.

El chico se quedó con el resto de sus compañeros a limpiar, el joven el ver a puros varones, siendo una academia masculina después de todo era algo extraño para el, ya que siempre estuvo en mixtas en su país nativo.

Bueno, el joven no podía mencionar mucho así que tenía que adaptarse a las costumbres del oriente ya que en el occidente eran bastante diferentes, también el carácter de los estudiantes era diferente a de los hispanos.

El echo de que el joven estuviera en un país como Japón le causaba algo de poca emoción.

-al menos tengo que aprovechar el boleto del sorteo-el chico dijo mientras caminaba por las calles de Tokio luego de terminar la limpieza.

El joven al llegar a unas escaleras vio una especie de barras de color rojo con escaleras, jamás había visto un lugar así en su vida.

-bueno, una mirada no hace mal, luego veré si puedo conseguir nuevos juegos en Akibahara-

Al estar en unos minutos en tren bala en Tokio y aparte de que el reglamento decía que los chicos no podían estar afuera de sus hogares antes de las seis de la tarde, al menos de que tengan un trabajo fijo con permiso de la academia no podían estar afuera.

El joven al enterarse al lugar miro un templo antiguo, estaba limpio, a pesar de que estaba en un lugar oculto parecía que pasaban a limpiarlo y ciertamente había una persona que cuidaba este lugar, pero por su puesto no esta en ese momento.

-vaya es muy diferente a los libros de historia-el joven con curiosidad dijo.

En eso el chico se adentró al templo en donde noto una pequeñita luz, como una persona curiosa se metió al lugar y el miro alrededor del templo.

-¿por qué flota esa luz?-el chico puso un dedo sobre esa luz.

En eso noto que la luz se volvió más grande cada vez y el sorprendido se apartó de ella, el joven se dio cuenta que la luz empezó a desaparecer y ahí estaba ahora alguien dándole la espalda al muchacho.

El joven parpadeo un par de veces, debido a que quedó encandilado por culpa de la luz extraña, de echo el muchacho al mirara la persona dándole la espalda vio un largo cabello blanco, la persona se volteó hacia el joven, conectando sus ojos cafés con esos ojos rojos.

Ambos por un momentos se quedaron mirando fijamente y la chica quien estaba vistiendo unas prendas blancas con una faja, traía también una falda de color negra larga mostrando un poco su caderas, en el brazo izquierdo traía una especie de protección.

-¿usted me ha llamado master?-

El joven parpadeo un poco al escucharla y sacudió su cabeza.

-¿espera como?-dijo el chico extrañado-no soy muy bueno en el japonés, podrías hablarme un poco más lento por favor-

El pido de manera amable, no sabía que tenía en sí enfrente suyo, tal vez estaba alucinando, pero se sentía real lo que tenía en frente suyo y nada ficticio.

-¿me refiero a que si usted es mi master?-el joven al entender mejor el negó de inmediato pero la chica parecía no creerle ya que se fijó en algo.

-esa marca en el dorso de su mano lo explica todo-

La chica apuntó a su mano izquierda y él se fijaría en ella, miraría que tenía una marca de un arco con flecha, el joven nisiquiera sabía si esto era un tatuaje, es más, jamás se había puesto uno en su vida y no tenía planeado usar uno.

Sin embargo había una duda en la cabeza del chico.

-¿Cómo llegó esa marca hasta aquí?-dijo extrañado de verla.

-eso es prueba de que eres mi master-dijo la chica-me llamó Archer, su nueva servant, es un honor trabajar con usted, estaré bajo su cuidado-

¿Esto era una broma? Como es que una chica aparece de la nada en un templo que jamás había visto en su vida, además esa marca en su mano, no tenía ninguna lógica humana eso que estaba presenciando.

-este…no entiendo nada-dijo el chileno extrañado y más por la situación extraña.

-déjame le explico master-dijo ella con el ceño fruncido-¿ha oído hablar del santo grial?-

El chico negó con certeza, luego de eso Archer le explicó al joven sobre el santo grial, de que se concedía cualquier deseo si se ganaba, algunos datos sobre qué habían sujetos que también tenían servants y podían pelear entre ellos mismos.

También explicó que hace diez años hubo una guerra que causó un desastre que fue la tercera guerra del santo grial, la archer le dijo que necesitaba su ayuda para pelear contra ellos.

-ya veo, eso significa que hay personas que tienen servants como tú y deseos derrotarlos-

-si, sé que suena bastante exagerado pero lo que le estoy diciendo es totalmente la verdad-dijo la chica asistiendo a lo que dijo con anterioridad el nuevo master.

El joven quedo un momento pensando, soñaba una lo cura y bastante arriesgado, pero no podía decir que no, él no era alguien que se retractara de un reto y más de un favor tan grande como ese que le estaban pidiendo.

-entendido, te ayudaré aún que no seré de mucha ayuda-la chica sonreiría ante esto.

-por su puesto que lo será master-

-eso espero, por cierto me llamo Dick Navas, no es necesario que me llames de esa forma-

-lo siento, como servant es mi deber hacerlo-dijo la chica al joven.

A pesar de que el joven viva en un complejo de departamentos para estudiantes tenía una sala pequeña, decidió que la servant durmiera en la cama, después de todo era una chica y no era bueno de su parte que una chica durmiera en el sillón, así que le dio el permiso de que lo hiciera, después de todo decidió no ir a clases unos días para mostrarle la ciudad a la chica.

El joven con los meses que llevaba viviendo en Japón llevó a archer a que conociera el lugar, de echo la chica parecía como una niña pequeña curiosa por lo que estaba presenciando alrededor del lugar, de echo era bastante bello la arquitectura del lugar, sí que la humanidad tenía buenos avances tecnológicos, además de que el joven le hablaba un poco de las construcciones del lugar.

-master-dijo ella curiosa señalando un puesto de camión-¿Qué es eso?-

Dick miro hacia dónde señaló y vio el camión.

-es un puesto de crepas-

-¿crepas?-

-oh es cierto espera aquí-dijo el chico mientras se acercaba.

este le pidió al dueño del puesto una crepa, el hombre accedió y al terminar se lo entregaría a archer quien miraba la botana con extrañes tomándola.

-jamás había visto algo como esto, ¿quien invento esta cosa?-

-fueron los franceses-dijo el peli negro como respuesta.

la peli blanca arqueo la ceja y ella dio un mordisco a esta, la chica al probarlo abrió sus ojos de la sopresa y tenía un ligero rubor en ese mejillas.

-esto es increíble, jamás había probado algo como eso-dijo siguiendo comiendo de esta comida el chico sonreí a esto, parecía como una chica normal, parecía una cita.

Ante este pensamiento negó y siguió por el lugar para mostrarle al ciudad, pero evitando a cualquier conocido del lugar, aún que lo dudaba, ya que los alumnos estaban en clases en esos momentos y no había posibilidades de encontrarse a alguien por el lugar.

Cuando regresaron al departamento la chica vio un objeto que le daba curiosidad, era plano y tenía una pantalla y ella le señaló con el dedo al objeto.

-eso, es una televisión-dijo mientras la encendía y la archer miro curiosa la pantalla y ella toco a la persona que daba una noticia-no nos ve pero nosotros sí-

-oh, increíble-dijo ella sorprendida por el ingenio humano quien invento eso.

-¿quieres ver algo mejor?-dijo mientras conectaba una consola de videojuegos.

Duraron ambos jugando diferente juegos, como pelea y entre otros, de echo la chica se maravilló ante esto, sin embargo la desgracia era que el chico tenía que regresar a sus clases ya que había faltado mucho a clases.

El joven le pidió a archer que la esperara en el lugar, pero ella se había negado ya que lo debía acompañar, ya que si alguien lo atacaba como se defender defendería del oponente, el chico le pidió nada más que mantuviera la distancia para que no llamará mucho la atención de las personas y que solamente interrumpiera al menos que pasara algo.

El joven ya con su uniforme el chico miro que alguien le estaba marcando.

-¿hola?-

-buenos días, es un alumno de la academia masculina de XX-

-este, si lo soy, ¿que sucede?-

-le informamos que no habrá clases durante un buen tiempo, por lo que lamentamos la molestia en decirle que no tendrá plan de estudio mientras reconstruyen la academia-

¿Reconstruir?, la academia no era nada vieja y problemas técnicos no tenia para nada, ¿le sucedió algo a la academia acaso?.

-entendido, ¿que le sucedió?-

-bueno, es difícil de explicar, si quieres ver es mejor que lo observe con sus propios ojos, solo que el paso esta prohibido, que tenga un buen día-dijo la voz mientras colgaba.

-wow, esto sí que es nuevo-dijo el chico extrañado.

-¿master sucede algo?-dijo Archer.

-creo que daremos una vuelta más-dijo el chico sonriéndole a la chica.

hace mucho que no sonreía, desde que se mudo de país no lo había echo.

Habían pasado unos minutos y Dick decido volverse a vestir otra vez con su vestimenta casual.

Al llegar a la academia quedo boquiabierto, ahí estaban detectives y oficiales de policía mirando por todo el lugar, estaba bastante arruinado el lugar.

-al menos no tendré clases durante mucho tiempo-dijo el joven.

El chico miro que Archer veía la escena con el ceño fruncido, el joven no le gustó nada eso y decido preguntarle a su servant sobre esto.

-hubo una batalla aquí master-dijo ella afirmando.

-¿por qué lo dices?-dijo el chico.

-mire bien, las cortadas del lugar fueron echas por el corte de un sable, es imposible que un sable común y corriente pueda lograr cortar estructuras así-

El chico encontró lógica a eso, si tenía razón, una espada no podía causar ese enorme carácter en una pared tan gruesa, además de que había algo de partes quemadas por todo el lugar, además de que cuando le dijo lo riesgoso que era esto nunca pensó que fuera tan extremo.

-¡detective, encontramos sangre!-dijo un oficial de policía.

Al escuchar eso sintió algo de escalofríos, algún alumno fue asesinado acaso.

-¿encontaron algún cuerpo?-

-negativo, no hay rastros de cada ver en ningún radio a la redonda-dijo el oficial.

Archer al escuchar usar eso decidió tomar a su master del brazo y salir del lugar.

-¿oye qué haces?-dijo el joven.

-lo he entendido-dijo ella-un alguien cercas de aquí tenía un servant, esa persona lo hizo-

-¿me estás diciendo que alguien de la academia lo hizo?-la chica asistió.

-en cierto modo, tal vez no te diste cuenta de ello-dijo la chica.

-¿Qué sugieres entonces?-en eso ella se detuvo y lo miraría.

**Una noche inespecífica.**

Tanto Dick como la Archer encaminaron a las calles de Japón, el joven sentía tensión, ya había pasado un tiempo desde que empezaron a patrullar en las calles, según ella, la energía que los servants liberaban atraían a otros servants.

No tenía mucha idea de cómo era el procedimiento, pero sabe que estaba en un buen peligro por ahora, el muchacho solo se enfocó en ayudar a Tomoe con lo que podía.

Había ayudado a la chica adaptarse al mundo nuevo, lo incómodo era cuando quería darle ropas más urbanas, pero ella se negaba y quería unas prendas más tradicionales, pero el chico le decía que usara ropas más modernas.

Ella dijo que no podía negarse a las palabras de su master, por lo que accedió a ponerse las prendas que el chico le decía que le quedaban bien.

Obviamente las personas pensaban que ambos eran una pareja, obvia confusión ya que hermanos nisiquiera parecían pone los rasgos físicos muy diferentes.

Pero regresando a su situación actual, su humor era algo…

-Archer, ya llevamos un tiempo patrullando en esta zona, no vamos a encontrar nada, vámonos ya-el chico dijo con algo de cansancio, llevaban dos horas caminando por todo el lugar, era cierto, a pesar de los días que llevaban investigando no había sucedido nada.

-mi master, sé que es cansado, pero debemos asegurarnos que él área este protegida, pueden emboscarnos en cualquier momento-

-lo sé, pero no puedes sentir su energías…-

-energía espiritual-dijo la chica al ver que su master había olvidado el nombre.

-esa cosa-dijo el muchacho.

-hay ciertos servants que llevan más tiempo en tu mundo, al tener más capacidad y experiencia sobre el manejo de la energía espiritual, ellos pueden ocultar su presencia, eso los hacen peligrosos en cierto modo-

-ya entiendo mejor-dijo asegurándose que no hubiera nadie siguiéndoles, aún que su sexto sentido decía que había peligro en el lugar-una pregunta que debo haber hecho en el inicio, los tales servants si son tan poderosos y están con personas a si, ¿por qué los obedecen?-

La chica siguió caminado respondiendo su pregunta.

-el servant y el master tienen cosas en común, una de ellas es la personalidad, si eres alguien servicial, el servant será alguien bueno y estará al lado del bien y ayudará a su master en lo que sea, sin embargo, si la persona es malvada también lo será el servant, no importa lo que hagan sin su master no podrían obtener el santo grial-

-ya…veo, pensé que lo hacían en contra de su voluntad-la chica se detuvo y miro al chico.

-no hago esto en contra de mi voluntad, lo hago porque quiero-dijo ella determinada.

-no decía eso, es solo que me extrañaba los que sucedió hace días en la academia-

-ya veo, era eso-la chica.

En eso los dos siguieron el trayecto y al recordar la academia regresaron por la zona, ya no había nadie y solo estaban partes para empezar la construcción de la academia.

-sí que durarán a este paso mucho tiempo-dijo el joven.

El muchacho no tenía tanto recuerdo en la academia, solo sabía que no tendría tareas y cosas por el estilo, muchos quisieran estar en su posición para tener mucho tiempo libre, con unas vacaciones muy largas y también atraía el echo de que podría descansar en un país extranjero.

No, no era asi, estaba en un juego de la muerte y aparte con personas capaces de querer matarlo por conseguir un deseo de locura, como sea, le preocupaba el echo de que esta chica que lo consideraba su maestro sufriera por su culpa.

-…-la chica se mantuvo estática en ese momento y el joven parpadeo un poco al notar lo que hizo la chica en ese momento.

estaba cayendo al suelo, no por qué se halle tropezado, si no por qué la chica lo había empujado para que no recibiera un golpe, más bien, era un ataque.

La chica por su lado retrocedió para evitar el golpe del sujeto que los había emboscado.

'De todos los momentos, por qué ahora' el sub consiente del chileno dijo así mismo.

En eso la chica al recuperar la compostura miro que había hielo en el lugar.

-muy bien, será mejor que salgas-gritó ella entre la calle que aparte del hielo estaba desértica.

En vez de eso volvieron atacarles y ella evitó el ataque, el suelo al igual que el anterior ataque quedo congelado.

-¡no te atrevas a atacar de nuevo!-dijo ella sacando un arco.

Dick al mirar a su servant noto que está le habían aparecido una vestimenta diferente, traía un traje samurai que le cubría la parte superior de su cuerpo y de color rojo, también una característica notable de ella, era ese par de cuernos que sobre salían de su frente.

'¿Que le acaba de suceder?'

En eso la servant disparo una flecha de fuego hacia la dirección donde se veía otra ola de hielo, esta al chocar con la flecha hubo una explosión, cuando Dick se levanto del lugar miro hacia el lugar, su sentido decía que no había nadie.

-se han ido-dijo la chica mientras guardaba su arco, en eso desapareció la armadura y los cuernos que tenía hace unos momentos atrás-¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió?-

La chica miro a su master por unos momentos y bajo su cabeza un poco.

-la verdad…es que aparte de ser un servant, también soy una oni-

El chico al escucharla se sorprendería al escuchar eso.

-es por eso que me comporto de la mejor manera posible, cuando las personas miraban mi aspecto, decían que incluso los mismos fantasma se espantaban, eso no era para nada un alabó, me sentía bastante mal, me sentía sola y no tenía compañía-

El muchacho al verla así no soporto en darle un abrazo, la chica obviamente no se espero ese movimiento de parte de su master.

Ella siguió paralizada y no sabia de qué forma reaccionar, era el echo al estar en contacto físico con el humano y su master.

Se sentía tan cálido, e incluso se sentía tan Segura y a salvo con el, por primera vez se sentía frágil.

-no soy el tipo más fuerte del planeta entero, pero te ayudaré con lo que pueda-

Cuando se separaron la chica miro al rostro de su master y ligeramente asistió, luego el chico le sonreiría a la oni servant.

-bien, regresemos, ya es muy noche-el joven dijo mientras se retiraban ambos del lugar.

**En la base secreta.**

Ese día alguien observaba al muchacho desde la esfera, de echo por alguna razón se veía bastante serio, pero además de eso, sentía algo de confusión.

-¿Quién habrá sido esa persona que lo ataco?-el líder de los enemigos dijo con confusión.

El acerco sus dedos metálicos a la esfera y la tiraría enfocando su mirada al lugar.

-no creo que sea un aliado, será alguien independiente…¿quién diablos es?-al parecer el líder intrigado no tenía idea de quién podría ser esas personas que atacaron al chileno.

**Regresando a la línea actual.**

Eso había sucedido con ambos muchachos ese día, desde entonces no volvieron a tener ningún problema, hasta que ambos un día llegaron aún negocio a comer algo.

-bienvenido-

Dick y su servant al haber llegado al lugar vieron al castaño, de piel blanca, de echo el chico al mirarlo quedó algo sorprendido, otro extranjero.

-um…welcome, please take your seat, in a moment i will take our order-

La servant quedo extrañada al escucharle.

-este…puedo hablar un poco de japonés-dijo Dick al muchacho quien suspiro.

-eso es bueno, no me hubiera gustado hablar tanto ese idioma de cierta gringa-dijo el chico.

El chico al escucharlo quedó algo extrañado y el tomo el lugar al igual que su servant.

La albina por alguna razón miro al mexicano con detenimiento, Dick por su lado estaba observando su menú, por alguna razón y una muy obvia, no conocía la gran mayoría de los alimentos hasta que llegó a la comida Mexicana.

-¿comida Mexicana en Japón? eso sí que es nuevo-dijo el chico-¿Qué vas a pedir?...-

El joven al notar que la chica observaba al chico quien se acercaba decido no preguntar, de echo el muchacho llego con una libretita para la orden.

-este, que van a…se le cayo es…to-el muchacho dijo frunciendo el ceño al recoger la cosa del suelo, el pasaporte del muchacho.

Cuando el castaño tenía el objeto en su palma, se lo entregó a Dick quien quedó algo extrañado por el cambio de mirada quien estaba sorprendido.

-bueno, parece ser que había una sopresa-el castaño dijo con un idioma que el chico quien estaba sentado entendio-¿dime qué ordenaras compadre?-

-un momento, hablas español-dijo sorprendido al escucharle y además hizo la pregunta con el mismo idioma, la servant al escuchar un idioma más extraño que el anterior.

-si, después de todo es mi idioma natal-dijo el castaño-es la primera vez que veo un chileno por aquí, me sorprendí al ver tu pasaporte-

-ya veo, ¿eres Español?-el castaño al escuchar eso arqueo su ceja un poco pero río un poco.

-no, mira-dijo mostrándole al chico su pasaporte, el chileno tomo el pasaporte y leería su nombre y fecha de nacimiento.

-Alfonso Carranza Díaz, tienes 16 años...wow eres mexicano, perdón es que tus facciones me hicieron creer que lo eras…¿Culiacán?, ah de donde es el chapo-

'Por qué todos conocen mi ciudad por el chapo'

-bueno mejor ordenamos-dijo el chico dándole el pasaporte-este…por cierto, te he visto antes-

-hm, no lo creo, es la primera vez que te veo-dijo el muchacho y asistió Dick.

En eso los dos pidieron su orden, aún que la servant estaba más extrañada y mirando con sospecha al chico, en eso cuando se dispuso a irse a la cocina.

En eso la servant se levanto al sentir una peculiaridad, de echo eso llamó la atención de ambos hispanos y miraron a la albina oni.

-¿Archer que sucede?-Dick dijo y Alfonso al escucharle el catsaño miro hacia la chica.

-Archer…¿eres una servant?-

Cuando el chileno escucho a Alfonso quedó bastante anonadado, el…acaso era un master.

-wow, tranquilo viejo, no quiero problemas y mucho menos en el negocio-dijo el mexicano estirando sus manos.

-eso es bueno, pero…como te involucraste en todo esto-dijo el chico.

-pues…me creerías que mi loco maestro de historia mundial casi me asesina con kusunoki como servant y Hernán Cortés se volvió mi servant y me ayudó para luego ser casi asesinado por el, luego de eso una gringa y Ricardo corazón de león me salvarán la vida-

El chileno entendió todo lo resumido a pesar de que lo dijo en Japonés para que entendiera la chica servant también lo que explicó.

-entiendo, ¿pero según esto del santo grial y grand order es de todos contra todos?-dijo mirando a Archer, lo que le extrañaba era de que la americana le salvara la vida en vez de acabar con el chivo.

-en realidad…las cosas cambiaron-dijo el castaño rascándose la parte trasera de su cabeza.

-¿no los podrías explicar?-dijo la archer.

El castaño pasó una mano en su mentón y su cara.

-en resumen es que en este grand order se pueden formar alianzas entre masters y sus servants, tal parece que la alianza ganadora el santo grial le concederá un deseo a cada uno de los masters ganadores-

El chileno al escuchar todo eso quedó bastante confundido por lo que el mexicano dijo.

-um…no domino el japonés a la perfección, puedes hablarlo en un mejor idioma creo que no entendí bien-en eso el castaño procedió a decírselo en español.

-¿eso significa que hay apoyo entre los aliados no?-el castaño asistió a la pregunta de archer-ya veo, ¿donde está tu servant?-

-más bien mis servants-dijo el castaño sacando su carta-tal parece que sufres la misma situación de un aliado mío, que tiene a su servant afuera, los míos y otros aliados están en cartas, tengo más de un servant, pero no puedo sacar a más de uno ya que me fatigo-

La archer al escuchar eso estaba bastante sorprendida, a pesar de que sabía cómo era lo del santo grial, esto era totalmente nuevo, nisiquiera sabía que los servants podían estar en una carta y no físicamente.

-¿Cómo sabemos que no mientes?-dijo Dick al castaño.

-mira con gusto invocaría a algún servant mío, pero aquí no, llamaríamos la atención de alguien y lo menos que quiero es eso-

El chileno miro por unos minutos al castaño, sus palabras sonaban honestas, pero el echo de no ver alguna prueba de lo que decía era verdad no podía creerle al cien por ciento.

-master…hay que unirnos-

Dick al escuchar eso sus ojos se abrieron de sopresa y el miro hacia la chica.

-¿estás bromeando?-

-que más prueba necesitamos de que dice la verdad, además no detectó ninguna energía malvada en el-dijo la chica con seriedad.

-pero aún así-

-suena loco lo que dijo, pero si lo que dice es verdad, el enfrentarnos a una alianza completamente solos y sin ningún tipo de ayuda sería un suicidio-dijo la albina oni y el chileno quedo callado por unos momentos.

-muy bien…acepto-dijo Dick y Alfonso sonreiria-¿como me uno?-

-al fin se acabo las clases-la voz de Marlene se escuchó en el negocio.

Los dos hispanos y la servant miraron que entraron las chicas, Marlene se veía agotada y Cindy muy normal.

-hablando del demonio-dijo el chico en español.

-¿por qué demonios?-dijo susurrándole en el mismo idioma.

-oye poncho, ¿nos haces algo de comer?-dijo la americana sentándose muy casual.

-ya lo verás-dijo el castaño en el mismo idioma-la peli roja es muy tranquila, la gringa esa es bastante insoportable-

-menos idioma mexicano y más sartenes andados-

-por qué no cocinas tu, además eres mujer-dijo el chico con molestia al americana y ella frunció el ceño a el.

-ese comentario de escucho bastante machista-

-si claro, como digas señorita feminista-dijo sarcásticamente el mexicano.

En eso tanto Marlene como Cindy miraron al chico chileno parado y confundido.

-¿ya te atendieron?-Marlene dijo al chico sonriéndole y Dick no evitó ruborizarse un poco debido a que no solamente la americana si no que también la alemana era muy linda.

-este…si no hay problema-dijo hablando algo trabado.

La archer por alguna razón sintió algo de molestia al verlos así pero decido no hacer nada.

-no te preocupes Marlene, el y su servant se unirán a nosotros, ya hable con ellos-

Al escuchar la palabra servant se sorprendieron bastante.

-oye, calmada donald trump, no nos valles a sacar de tu país y nos mandes a construir un muro, aunque ahora sería bueno para que ese Corona virus no pase-dijo con sarcasmo y la americana le lanzó un tenis pero el castaño lo evitó.

-ustedes dos sí que parecen novios-Dick dijo al castaño.

-si claro-dijo con sarcasmos el mexicano-ella se muere por salir conmigo por qué soy irresistible, pero con esa actitud de perra no conseguirá vato en estos momentos-

-¿vato?-

-es una forma de decir chico o amigo en México-el chileno entendería.

En eso el castaño les sirvió ambas la comida, solo que de mala gana lo hizo con Cindy, con Marlene lo opuesto a la americana fue amable y servicial.

-como sea, ¿cuál es tu nombre?-dijo la americana.

-me llamo Dick Navas-dijo el chileno y la americana miro extrañado al chico.

-dijiste…Dick-el chico asistió.

-interesante…¡Navas!-dijo aún más sorprendida-ah, otro beaner más, por dios-

-es chileno Cindy-dijo Alfonso interrumpiendo.

-chileno…ah como ese jugador de futbol de bayern Múnich-dijo Marlene recordando.

-como sea, hablan el mismo tonto idioma aún asi-

-ese mismo tonto idioma es mejor que el idioma roba petróleo y causante de guerras que traes tu-el master de la archer si entendio ya que lo dijo en español y carcajeo un poco aún que se aguanto la risa, Cindy aparecer capto un poco lo que dijo y la americana sacó su carta como amenaza-ya pues sigamos-

-¿cuantas batallas has librado?-

-fue una, aún que indirectamente-dijo la archer respondiendo.

-indirectamente-

-si, nos atacó a escondidas, no pudimos ver quién fue el causante del ataque-dijo Dick en eso explicó detalles de cómo se habían conocido el y su servant.

-ya entiendo, en ese caso el poncho ya te explico cómo está la situación es de las alianzas no-el chico asistió a esto-muy bien, actualmente somos cuatro miembros contigo seriamos cinco, eres totalmente bienvenido-

La americana estiró su mano hacia él y el chileno miro al mexicano quien asistió, el muchacho apretó la mano de la americana y en eso salió un pequeño logotipo en la marca de archer de su mano dorsal, aún que no par vio molestarle nada.

-somos cinco, pero aún nos falta crecer mas-dijo Alfonso murmurando.

Por un lado sentía alivio tener un nuevo aliado, pero también quería que el número incrementará más para poder lograr que el mundo no caiga en manos equivocadas.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Hasta el día de hoy hemos terminado, es hora de responder los reviews.**

**Camilo Navas: pues aquí está el O'C tuyo que pediste que metiera, tendrás más adelante protagonismo y batallas que librar ,espero que hallas disfrutado del capítulo 11 amigo.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a camilo navas y también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo bienvenido a bordo, que dios los bendiga a todos, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente, nos vemos todos al siguiente capítulo de este fic.**

**Ahora sí para terminar ya.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola a todos, aquí el redentor 777, este nuevo capítulo traigo un misterio, pero más que eso, también el decirles que subo capítulos cada viernes sin horario específico.**

**Bueno eso era todo sigamos el fic.**

* * *

**En la noche.**

Se podía ver en una de las calles más deshabitadas de Tokio, ningún ser vivo en los alrededores del lugar, eso era por que estaban alas afueras de la ciudad, se veía una especie de lugar rocoso y como si un volcán hubiera echo una gran erupción, teniendo lugares en donde los presentes pudieran ocultarse.

Lo interesante era lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento ya que había una batalla entre master y sus servants, con quien, con sus enemigos…bueno digamos que esta vez no fueron los de la base secreta a atacarles ya que era alguien nuevo.

En nuevo se refiere a que era una persona a distinta que conocemos en esta historia, solo que cierto chileno había sido atacado por esa persona, pero no hizo acto de presencia.

-¡verga!-se escucho la voz de Alfonso en el lugar quien estaba recibiendo tremendos ataques, el echo, era de que el chico no venia solo, venía acompañado, bueno, no del todo-¡por qué tenían que irse las dos de excursión en un momento como este!-

-¡gritar no servirá de nada!-Dick le dijo en la misma posición que su amigo y el traía a una Archer inconsciente entre sus brazos-está totalmente helada-

-por dios, si pudiera invocar a algún servant tendríamos tiempo para escapar, por qué tenía que haberme pasado eso-dijo el mexicano o indignado.

-¡no debimos haber echo eso!, ¡fue bastante imprudente!-Saber azul dijo mientras tenía a Shirou inconsciente en sus hombros junto a la Saber roja.

-aparte esta persona tiene buen dominio de la batalla-dijo la saber roja molesta por lo que estaban pasando y sintiendo algo de humillación.

-¿ahora qué hacemos?-dijo Dick mientras apreciaba como se quedaba algo helada la piedra y se cristalizaba por el hielo-si nos quedamos así por mucho tiempo nos congelarán, no creo que las chicas y los servant vengan a rescatarnos-

El mexicano simplemente negó y miraría de cuidadosa detrás de donde estaba en cubierto de esa enorme roca bien definida y con forma circunferencias.

-¡oye maldita mamona!, ¡dijiste que serías justa!, ¡tienes suerte de que no tenga un Adolfo hittler como servant!-en eso se vio como la piedra se congeló completamente y el mexicano corrió hacia otra para ocultarse.

-¿no fue algo extremo eso?-dijo el chileno a su compañero.

-no te quejes, no es Judia, además, hizo potencia mundial a Alemania estando en la ruina y sin ser alemán, bueno los austriacos tienen sangre germanoparlante, pero eso no importa, aparte es algo que el maldito gobierno, ignorante, hipócrita, acabado, corrupto y estupido pudiera hacer-dijo sin remordimiento y ya oculto en otra parte.

Cuando la piedra estallo por el impacto y las bajas temperaturas, formó una estela de vapor con copos de nieve y esta caía en el suelo formando una pequeña montaña de nieve.

-bien es hora de acabar con esto-

**Narro yo (El Redentor 777)**

Se preguntarán por qué están los muchachos en esta situación tan, incomoda y peligrosa, también quién es la persona que acaba de hablar a los servant y los muchachos.

Bueno esto fue lo que sucedió ese día.

**Sin narración.**

Se podía apreciar a un Alfonso jugando la lotería (**un juego típico de México y latino América**) con Dick, al estar en español no había ninguna complicación.

-¿pense que ya le habían enseñado toda Tokio a archer?-

-apenas conozco el lugar, solo le mostré a los lugares que he ido anteriormente, pero el dejarla ir con el señor klaus fue buena idea-

El negocio estaba siendo cuidado por ambos chicos, ya que el hombre fue a comprar despensas para el negocio, Dick al escuchar eso decidió que archer lo acompañara, lo hizo por miedo a que le hicieran algo al hombre y ella pudiera defenderlo, también para que conociera lo que era un centro comercial y algo de la gastronomía.

-¿una duda viejon?-preguntó el mexicano en su idioma nativo al chileno.

-mande-dijo en el mismo idioma mientras ponía una ficha en el catrín.

-¿Cómo es que puedes comunicarte con tu servant si tú japonés no está tan avanzado?-el chico siguió poniendo las fichas en donde le saliera la persona o el objeto.

-bueno, se hablar japonés, pero toda vía no lo domino, no soy tan bueno como tú para los idiomas, aparte lo poco que aprendí me sirve-

-buen punto, así se empieza, pero si necesitas alguna asesoría de sobre esta lengua puedo hacerte el paro-

-gracias, por cierto, ¿donde está Marlene y Cindy?-preguntó el chileno al ver el lugar sin las dos chicas, quien por lo normal, Marlene está ayudando a su padre y Cindy caí papando a Alfonso.

-están de viaje de excursión en Kioto, dijeron que irían a Asasuka, regresaran hasta mañana en la mañana-dijo el joven castaño.

-lo que es tener clases-dijo el chileno.

-si, pero recuerda que nuestra academia fue destruida por un loco maestro que desde ese día no lo he vuelto a ver al cabron-dijo con algo de molestia.

-bien por nosotros, más vacaciones-

-en eso estaré deacuerdo, puedo trabajar más tiempo y mi salario aumentaría, con tiempo parcial no me alcanzaría nada-el mexicano había llenado toda la carta.

-una pregunta, ¿Cómo conociste este lugar?-el chileno dijo al ver que había perdido con el chico, era bueno para los juegos de mesa.

-era en tercero de secundaria, cuando apenas tenía unas semanas viviendo en Japón, en ese entonces y antes de que todo esto sucediera, no tenía amigos debido a la diferencia de culturas y el echo de ser extranjero era algo, extraño para ellos, en la academia tenía la regla de no estar antes de las seis de la tarde afuera o en algún negocio, me había excedido el tiempo ese día-

-¿por cuanto?-

-en ese momento era entre las 9:00 o 9:30 pm-el chileno arqueo ambas cejas de la sorpresa-en ese entonces no me había adaptado a lo que era a las horas de poder dormir en Japón, por la diferencia de horarios que había-

-te comprendo, los primeros días me dormía en clases por lo mismo, menos mal que ya nos adaptamos al horario de dormir-dijo el chileno.

-si, no hay nada mejor que dormir, siguiendo la historia, debido a que mire desde lo lejos y también varios ojos rasgados, los del delegado, por miedo a que me metieran alguna sanción me metí al primer negocio que tenía a mi lado-

-¿ahí conociste a al señor klaus?-dijo el chileno.

-no, enrealidad por accidente me metí a un bar-el chileno se vio sorprendido-después de eso me sacaron de patadas del lugar, es más nisiquiera pude pasar bien, una vez ya afuera y viendo como el delegado se acercaba a mi posición, en la calle encontré al señor Klaus grabando, con su celular-

**Flash back.**

Se podía ver a un Alfonso con su vestimenta casual, pero sin la chaqueta, el joven miraba a los lados apresurado y el miro al hombre germano parado y grabando.

El sujeto al notar que los ojos del chico estaban sobre el, Alfonso apartó la mirada y vio al delegado viéndose asustado.

El señor parecía haberse dado cuenta de ello y se acercó al chico.

-¿estas bien?-el hombre le dijo al joven quien lo miraría.

-no del todo, necesito ir algún lado antes de que ese chino cochino, me haga algo como sancionarme y humillarme en frente de la academia o que me infeste de corona virus o algo por el estilo-dijo con desespero.

El hombre entendió un poco de lo que dijo, pero lo del virus quedo extrañado, luego de eso agarro al castaño del hombro y lo llevo algo próximo de donde estaban, en eso le permitió la entrada al castaño al lugar.

-es un lugar seguro, mientras estamos aquí-dijo el señor y el castaño suspiro de alivio al notar que el asiático no los seguía.

-menos mal, eso me pasa por no tener ganas de dormir y el cambio de horario drástico-dijo sentándose en una de las bancas de negocio.

-por cierto, de donde eres, sé que no eres americano, tu tipo de facciones son muy diferentes a los de ellos, ¿eres europeo?-

-um…no soy mexicano-dijo el chico.

-mexicano, es increíble, es un país muy completo y lleno de cultura-dijo el señor sonriendo-por cierto me llamo Klaus Ritter, este es mi negocio-

-¿Klaus Ritter?, su nombre suena bastante germanizado señor-

-soy de Hamburgo Alemania-

-wow, me impresiona, me gustaría algún día ir para allá-dijo el castaño.

-¿por qué guías de ese joven?, te hacía algo malo-

-pff, el chino patas guangas hacerme algo, le soplo y lo mato, no es el delegado de mi clase y tenemos la regla de no estar afuera antes de las seis, pero se me pasó el tiempo al irme a un arcade y luego de eso me fui a pasear por la ciudad, cuando me di cuenta ya era muy tarde-

-la juventud de ahora-dijo el señor.

El castaño al notar el entorno de la tienda miro los juegos de mesas en todos lados.

-por cierto, este lugar está lleno de juegos de mesas, era de esperarse de alguien de Alemania-

-de donde vengo los hombres y niños jugamos juegos de mesas para unificar más los lazos familiares, es una cultura de donde vengo-dijo acercándose aún juego de mesa-en Japón es muy poco común, así que decidí abrir un negocio único-

-¿único eh?-el chico pensó en ello.

Si podía decir que era muy extraño ver latinos en Japón, se auto consideraba alguien único, aunque no lo consideraba algo tan grande, si no como un presagio como tal.

-creo que me debo de ir a mi casa, ya es bastante tarde, vendré debes de cuando-dijo levantandose de donde estaba y acomodando la silla en su lugar.

-está bien, trae a tus amigos para divertirte-

El castaño cerró sus ojos y evitó el decir que no tenía amigos, fue amable por ayudarle, pero apenas lo conocía y no tenía esa confianza como tal, aún que…

-hm…¿qué raro?-

-¿sucede algo señor?-

-si tienen un límite de tiempo para estar afuera, ¿entonces que hacía ese chico del que me hablaste hace un rato afuera a estas horas?-

-…-

**Fin del flash back.**

-unos días después regrese con el señor Klaus y pedí el trabajo, desde entonces trabajo con el aún que, pero debido a la transferencia del lugar, por cuestiones de finanzas de que rentaba el lugar y que ahora se había comprado este local para el negocio, tuve que renunciar, unos días después llegué aquí y Marlene también-

-hm…-el chico cerró sus ojos con algo de decepción.

-¿Qué pasa, no pareces satifecho con mi historia?-

-la verdad…pensé que tú y Marlene tenían algo ya-el castaño al escuchar eso quedó con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa.

-por qué de todas las cosas, ¿por qué tenías que pensar en eso?-

-bueno, es que pensé que tú y Cindy eran novios y luego de que dijeran ambos lo contrario, empecé a notar esa cercanía que tienen con Marlene, ¿dime algo, que son ellas para ti?-

-bu…bueno-el mexicano se puso nervioso-ambas…son grandes amigas, a pesar de la forma en la que me llevo con cada una de ellas es diferente las quiero a ambas por igual, no hay nada entre nosotros-

-oh, qué lastima-

-¿Qué?-dijo el chico mientras miraba al joven chileno.

-tener dos chicas tan lindas contigo y que no hallas dado un paso es una pérdida grande-

-Grr, como sea…-dijo el chico rojo del rostro mientras guardaba el juego.

En eso se escucho el timbre de la puerta abrirse y los dos miraron hacia la persona.

-bienvenido-dijo el castaño, solo fue un cliente-espere por favor no hay para comer ahora, puedo ofrecerte algo de tomar-

La persona tenía el cabello humo, ojos amarillos, piel muy blanca del mismo tono que el mexicano, vestía con un pantalón de mezclilla flojo de color azul, camisa blanca de manga larga con unos pocos detalles azul celeste, una bufanda del mismo color de tela.

El chico miraria al castaño por unos momentos y luego sonreiría.

-está bien, solo quisiera un café con leche-

-está bien, enseguida lo traigo-dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina y preparaba el pedido.

El chico miro con detalle alrededor del negocio, moviendo su cabeza con lentitud y sus ojos, como si estuviese analizando algo del lugar, también el chico sonreiria después de eso.

Dick por su lado miraba con curiosidad a ese chico, si más que obvio era extranjero, su forma de ser era algo que le incomodaba algo.

'Siento que…no tal ves es una coicidencia' Al pensar eso se calmaría y su instinto de peligro bajaría, vio como o el mexicano le daba el café al chico.

-aquí tiene-

-oh gracias-dijo mientras el castaño se regresaba con su amigo chileno.

Mientras charlaban ambos muchachos en su idioma sentían la mirada del chico sobre ambos, obviamente la ignoraban, pro el chileno sentía incomodidad.

-oye, enserio se siente extraño-dijo el chileno al castaño.

-tranquilo, déjalo, ha de tener curiosidad al igual que nosotros por qué somos extranjeros-

-ya lo sé, pero no ha dejado de vernos desde que le diste el café-

-una mirada no hace daño Dick, aprende de mi paciencia-dijo el mexicano.

-pues cuando te veo con Cindy creo que no eres el mejor ejemplo de sobre paciencia-

-ignorare ese último comentario querido amigo chileno-dijo mientras suspiraba.

El castaño miro hacia el cliente que de echo no despegaba la mirada de ambos, pero obviamente el chico al estar algo adaptado con las personas, era bueno leyendo emociones, sus ojos no mostraba nada malo ante ambos latinos.

-¿todo bien?-

-oh, no es nada, soy alguien que mira constante mente a las personas, me he metido en problema por ese mal hábito-dijo el chico.

-no hay problema-dijo el joven-ves te dije que no era nada malo-

Dick simplemente miro hacia aun lado sin responderle.

-pero…díganme algo-dijo el chico-¿prometen no decirle nada de esto a los demás, sin importar lo extraño que sea la pregunta?-

Los dos muchachos se miraron el uno al otro y luego dirigieron su mirada al chico.

-prometido…-dijo con duda Dick.

-¿de que trata?-dijo Alfonso con más seguridad.

-bueno…alguno de ustedes, ha sido atacado por...una gran ráfaga de hielo…-

En eso el chileno casi mostraba algún signo de preocupación y de sopresa, acaso este sujeto sabía algo de lo que le había sucedido el día que estaban investigando de los echo a de la academia, cuando archer le mostró que era una oni también.

-¿una ráfaga de viento helado?, ¿una ventisca acaso?-preguntó Alfonso.

-es algo complicado-dijo el chico-no es nada, gracias por el café-

El chico soltó un billete a la mesa mientras se retiraba, Alfonso revisó la cantidad de el papel moneda de yenes y levanto el billete pero.

-quédese con el cambio-dijo mientras salía del a tienda.

-increíble, esto gano casi al día-dijo el muchacho.

-al menos te soltó una cantidad buena, ¿no crees?-dijo el chileno.

-tienes razón-dijo el joven mirando el café que estaba vacío.

Luego de eso procedió a enseñarle algo de japonés al chico, de echo eran las cuatro de la tarde y se les hacía bastante el tiempo que llevaba klaus ya afuera del lugar.

-¿no están tardando mucho?-dijo Dick y el castaño miro al reloj.

-no se están, realmente están tardando bastante-dijo sacando su celular en eso llamó al número de celular del hombre para hablar con él sin embargo le mando buzón.

-esto no me está gustando nada-dijo el mexicano al ver que le devolvió la llamada, lo normal era que el hombre le consternara casi inmediato.

-tranquilo, archer viene con el, no hay de qué preocuparse-el chileno le recordaría a su amigo.

-aún así no asegura que esté a salvo-dijo el mexicano frunciendo el ceño.

En eso llegó un mensaje al celular del chico, el joven abrió el mensaje y al leer lo apretó bastante su mano, Dick se dio cuenta de esto y se asomaría para mirarlo, ahí había una foto.

-¡imposible!-dijo al verla ya.

Ahí estaba el hombre alemán congelado al igual que archer, pero esta última tenía unos cuantos moretones, tal parecía que había defendido al hombre alemán con esfuerzo, su rostro mostraba dolor a esto.

-¡puta madre!-dijo él Mexicano quitandose el mandil y saliendo del negocio, el chileno había salido mientras lo seguía, solo que él le echo seguro a la puerta.

-¡sabes a donde está el bastardo!-dijo el chileno igual de molesto corriendo.

-si, esta alas afueras de la ciudad mando la ubicación-dijo mientras tecleaba un mensaje.

-¿llamaras a las chicas?-

-no es necesario, no quiero angustiar a Marlene, tampoco a Cindy, hay que dejarles disfrutar, llamaré a un aliado nuestro para que nos ayude en esta cosa-

En eso tanto el chileno y el mexicano tomaron un taxi y el sujeto los llevo lo más cercano posible del lugar y a dónde le marcaba el destino del mensaje.

**A las afueras de la ciudad**

Al bajar ambos llegaron a una carretera desértica, tanto el mexicano como el chileno se subieron el cierre de sus sudaderas por el frío que sintieron.

Ambos caminaron hacia el lugar donde les marcaba el GPS, el problema era que en el lugar estaba lejos de la señales y está cada vez se volvía más débil y el aparato ya no marcaba bien el lugar destinatario.

El mexicano memorizo las coordenadas del lugar exacto para llegar, además del frío que hacía nos les ayudaba bastante.

-¿Qué raro?, el pronóstico decía que hoy haría frío-dijo Dick mientras se frotaba las manos.

-no lo sé, quizás halla sido un error del pronostico del tiempo, es cuando dan probabilidades de lluvia, pero tienes razón en parte, estamos a mitad de verano-

Los dos jóvenes latinos y más Alfonso que venía de un país donde el frío era muy poco común, sentía algo de temblor en sus cuerpos, Dick un poco más acostumbrado al frío que el mexicano aún así sentía la intensidad de este.

-¿suena extraño?-dijo el chileno.

-¿por que lo dices?-dijo el mexicano.

-recuerdas lo que dijo ese extraño chico, un ataque frío-

Alfonso solo frunció el ceño para luego cerrar sus ojos y seguir caminado, de echo el joven recordó la charla de hace unas horas atrás y del negocio, aún que tenía razón lo que decía sobre esa adivinanza que le habían dado a ambos, aunque más que adivinanza parecía ser más como un aviso, cuando el mexicano empezó a progresar la información empezó a sacar teorías.

1)era una especie de aviso para los muchachos, dudaba que fuera eso, ya use nisiquiera fue tan precavido, fue más directo sobre el echo de decirle a ambos que habría problemas, pero de qué tipo.

2)acaso era un loco tratándose de burlar de ellos dos…no lo veía pocos probable, tenía marcas de heridas la archer del su amigo chileno, aparte de que la chica y el señor klaus estaban congelados, como si un aire de nitrógeno les hubiera dado a ambos en sus cuerpos.

3)…la más probable de todas era que…

-oh no-dijo en voz baja el mexicano.

-¿Qué descubriste?-dijo el chico.

-han de haber sido esos cabrones haciendo sus movimientos, ese pinche mujeriego joto, la puta Loli, la lesbiana de mierda y pendeja la lunática-Dick al escúchale se quedó extrañado-¿recuerdas lo de las alianzas cierto?

-si, ¿que tiene?-

-bueno resulta que los que mencioné anteriormente, son nuestros enemigos, ellos también tienen una alianza y tienen como objetivos hacer un mundo ideal para ellos, pero sería muy mierda que ganaran el santo grial-el chileno asistio entendiéndolo.

-lo entiendo, ¿pero que tiene que ver con el mensaje?-

-bueno, tal parece que se dieron cuenta de mi relación amistosa con Klaus y que es padre de Marlene, también se han de haber dado cuenta que te aliaste a nosotros y atacaron a archer-

El chico apretó sus manos al escuchar eso y solo gruño.

-tranquilo lo lograremos, solo seamos pacientes-dijo el mexicano mientras sigan caminado y ahora en frente de ellos veían una colina con piedras y miraron hacia arriba-¿que raro?-

-si tienes razón, no está tan alta como para llenar de nieve el lugar-dijo el chico al notar ese detalle en el cerro.

Los dos chicos subieron y escalaron el cerro, apoyándose mutuamente para escalarla, agarrando se de ramas o de árboles, aparte de las enormes piedras que había en el lugar, entre más subía el frío se volvía más intenso, aunque el aire era más fresco.

Pero era tan fresco que al respirar sentían como su nariz se irritaba a algo, Alfonso había estornudado un par de veces y Dick miro a su amigo como diciéndole.

"Nos vas a delatar, guarda silencio"el mexicano no dijo nada peor había entendido, por lo que se tapo la punta de su nariz.

Una vez casi a la punta, estando a una 5/6 parte del cerro, ya casi llegando a la punta del cerro, los dos chicos se dieron cuanta de que ya estaban pisando la nieve y que aparte ya no había árboles y hojas, solo había árboles secos por qué se les había caído las hojas.

Los muchachos al mirar alrededor solo habían piedras y nada más que eso.

-me da mala espina-dijo Dick.

-ya somos dos-dijo tomando su carta con sus dedos y mirando a todos lados.

En eso los dos sintieron un gran viento que hizo que ambos cerrarán los ojos.

-veo que vinieron-dijo una voz y los dos abrirían un solo ojos para mirar.

En frente de ello había una chica de la misma edad que los dos muchachos, no se apreciaba bien debido a que el hielo condesaba el lugar y era inotable la apariencia de esa persona.

-¿Quién eres? ¡muestrate!-el chileno dijo.

La respuesta fue positiva de parte del chileno ya que camino hacia ellos para hacerse notar, lo que les sorprendió a ambos es que era una chica está persona.

Era extranjera, notable por su apariencia, tenía una piel blanca, cabello plata o gris claro, sus ojos eran un azul celeste y se veían azul verdosos claro, su peinado consistía en una doble coletas bajas y en trenzas que llegaba hasta la cintura, estaba vistiendo un pantalón verde militar largo y una chaqueta de manga corta del mismo estilo abierta a unos 1/3 de la parte, tenía lo que parecía ser un top de color blanco y azul celeste en líneas horizontales y del mismo tamaño, traía unos botines cafés, su altura le calculaban al menos 1.65 cm.

-¿enserio no tienes frío a pesar de el entorno en el que estamos?-dijo Alfonso de la nada por las vestimentas más que nada.

-se más serio por favor-dijo Dick con un goton.

-ustedes dos vinieron realmente-dijo la chica con seriedad y monotonez en la voz.

-si, ahora dinos dónde está el señor klaus y archer-la chica no respondió y se quedó callada ante la pregunta de el castaño.

-¡responde!-dijo el muchacho a ella.

En eso ambos muchachos sintieron más fuerte la ventisca del frío.

-no sé de qué me están hablando-la chica dijo.

-¿eh?-dijo el castaño confundido.

En eso vio cómo alguien más atrás de la chica se preciaba, Alfonso inmediatamente saco la carta presionando la flor de lisis, cuando lo hizo se quedó bastante extrañado ya que no reaccionó, el castaño miro la carta de nuevo y el volvió presionar.

-¡pedazo de mierda, vamos!-dijo mientras seguía picándole, por alguna razón, no quería salir su Ruler de la carta, cuando toco la cabeza de res no salió su saber Hernán Cortés, por último toco la luna y la estrella parecía que el conqueror mehmed II tampoco quería salir una vez que se dio por vencido se acordó o más bien se percató de algo-¡mocoso hijo de puta!-

**En el otro mundo.**

El Niño estornudo quien seguía en su trono de huesos y luego se quedó dormido.

**Regresando.**

La chica miraba aún con monotonez al muchacho y esta parecía tener la paciencia esperando al muchacho a que hiciera algo, sin embargo no sucedía nada.

-¿oye…estás seguro que ahí están tus servant?-

-¡por supuesto que sí!, acaso no te acuerda cuando Cindy hizo su demostración-dijo siguiendo aplastando los símbolos.

-que perdida de tiempo-la chica dijo cerrando sus ojos.

En eso ambos saltaron a direcciones opuestas ya que una ventisca casi les daba ambos, por lo que evitaron el golpe.

'Ese ataque'pensó el chileno mientras caía a la nieve.

En eso ambos miraron hacia la silueta ya más ciara y la persona también.

Era un hombre de piel clara, cabello negro con pocas canas, una barba tupida y larga con parte blanca y negra en su mayoría, vestía con una capa amarilla de rey elegante que llegaba hasta los pies, con peluche de color blanco en el cuello, traía unos guantes de piel negros en ambas mano, en la mano derecha traía un bastón negro con detalle dorado y una campaña de cobre.

-oh mierda, esa apariencia-dijo el castaño.

-¿Qué sucede?-dijo Dick-¿lo conoces?-

-oye, tú servant, ¿acaso el nombre original de tu servant? es Iván IV de Rusia o conocido como Iván el terrible-

La chica al escuchar al castaño lo miraría fijamente por unos segundos y Dick estaba confundido, la chica cerró sus ojos y bajo un poco la cabeza.

-si…eres muy bueno sabiéndolo, ¿Cómo lo supiste?-dijo la chica en su mismo tono sin mostrar sopresa en su voz.

-aún que tengas monotonez, tu acento ruso es muy notable, lo segundo es que su apariencia es idéntica a los cuadros y pinturas que tiene de el, me sorprende que tengas al primer gobernante en adoptar el título de zar, no por nada lo llaman el rey de toda Rusia-

La chica abrió un poco sus ojos a ello y unos segundos después simplemente miro hacia Dick por unos segundos y frunció el ceño.

-tú…ahora te recuerdo, una vez te vi junto a una servant de clase oni, ¿me equivoco?-

Cuando el chileno escucho eso se levanto para atacar a la chica pero Alfonso lo detuvo.

-ella tiene un servant, no podemos hacer nada por el momento-dijo el castaño deteniéndolo.

-¡donde está archer!-

La chica lo miro por unos momentos y ella solamente negó.

-¿de que hablan?-dijo ella.

-¡no te hagas la que no lo sabe!, ¡se que atacaste a archer y al señor klaus!-

-calma Dick, sé que estás preocupado, pero el pelear con palabras no nos servirá-

-¡¿acaso no te importa el señor klaus?!-

-¡por supuesto que me importa! ,¡ahora cálmate!-dijo el muchacho y el chico miro a la rusa por unos momentos y él se calmó sin despegar la vista de la chica-bien echo…discúlpalo, queremos saber si, sabes algo de esto-

El joven se acercó a la chica mientras ponía su otra mano en donde tenía el celular, en eso caso era congelado por una gran corriente de hielo, el chico vio como Ivan el terrible estaba protegiendo a su master, Alfonso se tuvo que detener ahí.

-¿no estarás planeando algo estupido?-dijo el servant al muchacho.

-tranquilo Caster, déjalo hablar-la chica le dijo a Ivan quien inmediato bajo su guardia.

'¿Caster?, ahora lo recuerdo, son servant que usan magia y habilidades para alterar el campo y para beneficio propio, con razón esa magia de hielo tan poderosa'

El chico saco su celular y este busco la imagen, al tenerla descargada no sucedía nada aún que la señal era débil, de echo el joven sin despertar la vista del avatar de la risa se acercó con cuidado a ella y estirando el brazo hacia ella, la chica se acercó con confianza y tomaría el móvil dela mano del chico mirando la fotografía.

La chica al verla seguía sin expresar nada y cerró sus ojos ahí.

-ya veo…-la chica dijo.

-¿Qué cosa…?-dijo el chileno acercándose a ella ya con una intención diferente, más de interés que enojo al haberse pasado.

-miren la imagen-dijo ella y los dos acercaron sus rostros para verla-¿no es raro el entorno en que esta tomada?-

El mexicano hizo memoria y vio bien a qué se refería y sus ojos se abrieron de inmediato.

'¿Dime que es una broma?'

El chico de inmediato quito la imagen y se fue hacia el buzón del mensaje.

-¿Qué sucede, descubriste algo?-

-solo espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando-

-de echo…lo es-dijo la rusa en respuesta y el chileno la miraría con confusión.

Luego de eso regreso su mirada al celular de Alfonso.

-no teniente lógica la ubicación está marcada aquí mismo, luego aparecieron tú y tu servant-dijo con bastante intriga el mexicano.

-¿Qué está sucediendo enserio?-dijo ya con la cabeza rota.

-caster…por favor-dijo la chica y el hombre levanto su bastón y en eso la pantalla del celular empezó a alterarse y a salir de ella una extraña magia negra.

Una ves que esas extrañas partículas salieran del móvil el chico miraria el mensaje otra vez.

-¡mierda!-gritó Alfonso mientras caía de rodillas.

-¿ok explícate que sucede ahora?-

-tal parece que les tendieron una trampa y una muy bien organizada-la rusa respondió.

-¿una trampa?-el chileno dijo a la chica.

-si, ¿tienen aliados aparte de ustedes dos?-

-si, alguien más iba acompañarnos-dijo el chileno.

-no él ya está ahí-dijo Alfonso en respuesta mientras se levantaba.

-¡oigan ya basta!, ¡realmente me estoy estresando bastante!-

El mexicano le mostró la dirección al chileno quien la leería y luego se vio confundido.

-¿no lo entiendo?-

-al parecer alguien sabía que había lanzado un reto directo a un par de personas por él área, sin embargo al saber de mi existencia y ubicación decido mandarlos hacia mi-explicó la chica.

-una vez que entramos en pánico por las fotos, mande la ubicación a Shirou, pero a él si le llego la ubicación de aquí, que es totalmente diferente a esta-dijo el mexicano.

-¿entonces me están diciendo que?-dijo Dick mirando a ambos y la rusa dijo.

-tal parece ser que el objetivo de su enemigo era que nos enfrentaríamos mutuamente y de esa forma acabarnos con facilidad una vez estando débiles, sin embargo…-

-por milagro no sucedió-dijo con culpa el mexicano-Shirou está peleando contra los oponentes, el solo-

Dick al comprender las cosas simplemente apretó sus puños.

-¿cuánto queda de distancia?-el mexicano cerro sus ojos.

-estamos casi afuera de la ciudad está retirada la ubicación, están literalmente al otro extremo de nuestra ubicación-

El chileno callo de rodillas y empezó a golpear la nieve de la frustración, el mexicano no hizo nada más que ver y no poder evitar sentirse culpable.

'Esos cabrones…nos vieron la cara de pendejo, por primera vez admito que baje mi guardia de manera tan tonta…por dios…Shirou, saber, archer y señor klaus lo siento mucho…Marlene, perdóname…'

El castaño se había agarrado su cabello, el simplemente apretó su mano, el dolor no le importaba o si se quedaba sin cabello y apretaba los dientes de frustración.

-ustedes dos…levántense, los llevare a la ubicación-

Ambos al escuchar a la chica rusa se sorprenderían y la mirarian.

-no lo mal interpreten, ellos trataron de que nos peleáramos para destruirnos entre nosotros, sin embargo yo ya tengo compromiso y no es con ustedes, además, odio cuando involucran a inocentes de esa manera tan cobarde para jugar con los sentimientos de los demás-explicó ella mientras miraba a un solo punto fijo pero no a los latinos.

-¿enserio?-dijo Alfonso.

-¿pero cómo llegaremos hasta allá?-dijo Dick.

-yo puedo teletransportarlos-Ivan dijo calmado.

Los dos chicos miraron al servant y antiguo zar ruso, pero luego se miraron los dos con duda.

-yo me disculpo con sinceridad de haberlos atacado, pero no fue mi intención, pensé que eran esas personas que mande a llamar, prometo no atacarles por la espalda-

Los dos chicos asistieron una vez ya decididos.

-espero no arrepentirme de esto-Dick dijo en español.

-tranquilo, yo también estoy cagado de miedo-dijo en respuesta Alfonso.

-muy bien, listos-los dos asistieron y Ivan golpeó el suelo con su bastón.

Una vez realizada esta maniobra se creó una esfera atrapando a los cuatro, en eso no sintieron nada extraño y luego de eso la esfera se volvió abrir, cuando esta se abrió notaron que ya no había hielo, pero el lugar era similar al que estaban antes.

-este…¿como sabremos dónde está ese tal Shirou de que hablas?-

Una vez que el chileno dijo eso hubo una gran explosión a unos cuantos metros de ellos.

-los encontramos-dijo Alfonso con un tono calmado-oye gracias por la ayuda-

El joven hizo reverencia ambos desconocidos.

-no hay problema…me gustaría saber sus nombre antes de irme-

-yo soy Alfonso Carranza Díaz, soy de México, mi amigo aquí se llama Dick Navas, es de Chile-su amigo parecía que no quería decir su nombre a un desconocido pero el mexicano lo hizo por el, aún que no tenía intenciones de presentarse.

-ya veo…nos vemos-dijo ella mientras caminaba a Ivan.

-nisiquiera nos dijo su nombre-dijo Dick.

-es lo menos que podemos hacer, después de todo sin ella no hubiéramos llegado-dijo Alfonso.

-me llamo Támara-los dos chico al escuchar eso miraron a la rusa-Támara Ivanović de Rusia-

La chica al decir eso se teletransporto del lugar dejando a ambos jóvenes.

-al menos se presentó al final-dijo el muchacho mexicano al chileno.

En eso escucharon otra explosión más grande, pero se dieron cuenta que esta tenía un tono más de nieve.

-ahora tiene lógica del porque estaban congelados-dijo Alfonso.

-¡hay que rescatarles!-dijo Dick corriendo junto Alfonso.

Una vez que llegaron ambos vieron un desastre en el lugar, de echo ahí había dos Sabers rubias peleando contra una cantidad de cuatro enemigos.

Uno de ellos era el gaius Mario o lancer de Sayoko quien estaba presente en la batalla, la chica estaba concentrada dándole comandos al lancer romano y no estaba solo el

estaba Kusunoki Masashigate del profesor de historia quien reía como loco cada vez que el saber chocaba su katana con la espada de alguna de las dos Sabers de Shirou.

Un gran elefante, quien era de hanibal Barca el Rider de los enemigos, de estaba al comando de su master Soji, les taba diciendo que aplastara todo en su alrededor.

también estaba una nueva servant quién era la que lanzaba la magia de hielo quién era controlada por nada más y menos que Kairi.

Esta tenía fáciles asiática de piel clara, cabello castaño rizado hasta la espalda y ojos cafés, se notaba la mujer de una edad de veinte años, tenía una gran corona de oro y rubíes, vestía un kimono dorado con detalles rojos y las mangas bastantes extendidas, ella traía en su mano un grimonio que flotaba adelante de la mujer.

-Caster congelados, así podremos recuperar a la archer que nos quitó y de recompensa podemos tener a esas dos más en mi colección, asesina al chico es totalmente inútil-dijo Kairi sin piedad y remordimiento.

El chico quien era Shirou apenas se podía poner de pie, había utilizado energía espiritual de más para sus Sabers quienes se defendían ante los ataques de los cuatro enemigos.

El chileno por su parte miro que detrás de uña rocas, en un área más segura estaba ahí archer inconsciente y descongelada.

Alfonso sabía lo que digo iba hacer por lo que lo detuvo poniendo una mano en su hombro, cuando lo vio este negó a su amigo quien puso un rostro serio y asistió, Shirou casi tropezando miro a su lado y vio a ambos chicos.

-¡Alfonso has llegado algo tarde!…¿es el amigo de quién me hablaste en mensaje?, el servant de ella-dijo Shirou y Alfonso asistio.

-¿Dónde está el señor klaus?-preguntó el mexicano al no verlo en ningún lado.

-lo pusimos a salvo tranquilo-la saber roja dijo.

-¿entonces por qué no pusieron a archer tan a salvo?-dijo él Navas molesto.

-necesitaremos su ayuda una vez despierta, mantenerla lejos seria un prejuicio-dijo la saber azul como una explicación.

El escuchar una voz familiar y otra desconocida hizo que los enemigos miraran hacia ellos dos.

-eh…llegaron la compañía-dijo molesta Sayoko.

-veo que no se puede de hacer nada-dijo Soji.

Tanto Dick como Alfonso miraron a cierta persona quien reía como loco.

-¡asi que a,nos ya se conocían, tendían que ser los dos peores estudiantes que había tenido en mi vida!-dijo el profesor a ambos latinos.

-lo dice el imbecil que destruyo media academia-dijo Dick en contra.

-y que casi me mata a mi, pero ahora tomare venganza-dijo Alfonso molesto.

-¿cómo diablos cancelaron el hechizo y llegaron ilesos?-dijo molesta Sayoko.

-es complicado, nos hicieron una rusa en otras palabras a mi amigo y ami-dijo en doble sentido Alfonso y el único que entendió fue el chileno que rodó sus ojos.

En eso recibieron un ataque de parte de Caster de Kairi un gran ataque de hielo, los tres pero salieron volando del lugar, sin embargo Dick salta hacia dirección de archer quien al entrar al contacto con ella la sintió toda fría.

En caso de Shirou este se había desmayado por el impacto, tanto la saber azul y roja saltaron hacia su master para cargarlo entre ambas y ocultarse en una roca.

Alfonso quedó casi en medio pero a salvo, en eso se congeló la pantalla quedaron en tono blanco y negro, el mexicano miro hacia a ti

-si, así fue como sucedió todo esto-dijo como si fuera una especie de deathpool.

Se descongelo la pantalla y el mexicano se ocultó en una piedra para mantenerse a salvo.

-bien es hora de acabar con esto-

Los villano dijeron mirando los lugares ocultos de los aliados juntos a sus servants teniendo sonrisas malévolas y descaradas plasmadas en sus rostros.

Esta batalla tiene bastantes consecuencias y desventajas.

Ambas Sabers están cansadas y su master está desmayado debido al sobre esfuerzo que hizo.

A pesar de que rescataron a archer, ella sigue inconsciente.

Por último Alfonso es incapaz de invocar a algún servant por una razón extraña.

Una trágica batalla está por comenzar.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Hasta el día de hoy hemos terminado, es hora de responder los reviews.**

**Camilo Navas: la trama y el protagonismo aumentará en ambos latinos al igual que futuros personajes, aparte de la comedia, también habrá partes donde nos van a dejar los nervios de punta como en este capítulo ,espero que hallas disfrutado del capítulo 12 amigo.**

**Roxas Strife: gracias por el review que me dejaste, la comunidad hispana en Fate es pequeña, pero muy bien recibida y apoyada con fics con mucho potencial, romance entre servant y master al igual que Shirou y saber por su puesto, pero el tiempo lo dirá, lo del apoyo está bien uno hay que arreglar los problemas y si es de la red también, lo de O'C mexicanos, no pienso meter más, solo un O'C con diferente nacionalidad y sin repetir, Alfonso es el único que es mexicano, Dick es el único chileno, Cindy la única americana y Marlene la única alemana, perdón si fue largo el review, necesitaba explicar eso, espero que hallas disfrutado del capítulo 12 amiga.**

**Gorge 123: gracias por el review, aún que veré si puedo hacer otra diferente una vez acabado este fic que será largo, espero que hallas disfrutado del capítulo 12 amigo.**

**Sobre los O'C para que puedan participar si acepto, mándenlo en un PM, la descripción del master, sexo, peso, altura, características físicas, nacionalidad, personalidad, que le gusta y que no, un servant y su clase, la nacionalidad que no se repitan a la de los O'C o personajes, como cuales, Mexicana, Chilena, Japonesa, Rusa, Americana y Alemana, si puede ser de un pais hispano hablante, por supuesto, pero que no sea de las anteriormente mencionadas.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a camilo navas, pero también a los nuevos lectores George 123 y Roxas Strife bienvenidos a bordo de este fic, también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo bienvenido a bordo, que dios los bendiga a todos, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente, nos vemos todos al siguiente capítulo de este fic.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola a todos, aquí el redentor 777, a pesar de que tengo una tremenda colitis aun así hice el capítulo con lo que podía, por lo que no sé cómo les vaya a parecer.**

**Bueno algo que si tratare de hacer es que halla la menor cantidad de errores de ortografías, aún que no sé si lo pueda lograr, aún que haré lo posible.**

**Bueno ahora si sigamos con el capítulo.**

* * *

**En la distancia de las montañas.**

Se podía apreciar a Támara mirando desde lo lejos junto con Caster, el Zar de Rusia seguía Aldo de su master, obviamente la diferencia de estaturas era bastante notable, además de que él Caster le dio una mejor visión a la chica con su magia, también agudizó el sentido de la audición para escuchar algo y si revelaban alguna información importante.

Por lo que veía los chicos tenían una clara desventaja, dos servants contra cuatro y unos muy poderosos, era bastante notable, de echo los muchachos y en especial Shirou, se veían en unas condiciones críticas.

-¿por qué no le ayudas?-Ivan le preguntó a la chica.

-es su guerra, no la mía-dijo la rusa con calma.

-lo sabemos, pero ellos literalmente nos declararon la guerra después de haber tratado de atacarnos, después de todo y durante el tiempo que he estado con vida, he aprendido que el arte de la guerra se basa en el engaño-

La chica cerró sus ojos mientras escuchaba las explosiones y algunos choques de espadas o de armas por el metal de estas, sin embargo Támara seguía pensando la idea de Ivan.

-¿te quedarás aquí?-dijo el zar.

-ya hemos acabado con nuestro trabajo después de todo-dijo mirándo de reojo atrás de ella.

Ahí en el suelo se podía apreciar hielo grueso y no solo eso, si no que había un brazo de color azulado y esta extremidad no estaba anexionada a un cuerpo, ya que el cuerpo estaba más oculto por el lugar.

Ivan con simpleza asistió mientras miraba a los oponentes que había derrotado hace momentos atrás sin dificultad ninguna, sin embargo lo extraño fue que el echo de su ama.

-normalmente eres de las que le presta atención a algo, ¿Qué sucede ahora?-

-me sorprende eso de las alianzas-dijo la rusa-¿tan sedientos están ellos para conseguir el santo grial que hacen equipos para pelear contra ellos?, a pesar de sus deseos son completamente diferentes siguen peleando juntos-

-a si es el poder Master-el zar dijo-a pesar de que no soy el más indicado para ello, jamás caí en un rango beserker por el descontrol, siempre me mantuve al margen de mi mentalidad-

La rusa estuvo deacuerdo con el antiguo gobernante de su país, después de todo no tenía ese apodo por nada del mundo, aún que era considerado un insulto, a la vez era algo respetable por ello, tal y como ese chico lo supo inmediato.

**Regresando con los aliados.**

Cayó Mario con su lanza había logrado rasgar la mejilla de la saber roja quien al sentir el roce del arma obviamente no evitó sentirse molesta de esto, ya que no solo el romano le pisaba los talones, si no que ayudándole estaba Kusunoki atacándola y el samurai no retrocedía a los ataques de la británica.

Mientras la saber azul más que estar enfocada en la batalla, estaba más preocupada por Shirou, a pesar de que tanto Alfonso como Dick quien este último seguía tratando de despertar a archer, cuidaban a su amigo quien estaba entre inconsciente y despierto.

-nisiquiera puedo sacar la argolla de la vida-dijo el mexicano aún tratando de activar la carta, pero seguía inútil.

-¿cuánto tiempo creen que aguanten?-dijo el chileno.

-creo que unos quin-

***CRASH***

En eso ambos escucharon un gran ruido estremecedor, también el grito de una de las dos saber femeninas, de echo vieron como el elefante de guerra de Hannibal Barca había pisoteado una de las piernas de saber azul, la chica gritaba por el dolor.

-olvida lo de quince, ahora serán cinco minutos-dijo con sarcasmo el mexicano, tratando de no enojarse o perder el control por semejante y violenta escena que habían presenciado.

-¡saber!-Shirou dijo quien había casi recuperado su conciencia, el chico trato de levantarse pero este caía al suelo.

-tranquilízate, no podemos hacer nada-dijo Alfonso a su amigo japonés.

-pero…a este paso ella…-

-lo sabemos, pero ahora somos inútiles-dijo el mexicano decepcionado de sí mismo.

El japonés miro hacia su amigo quien aún traía la carta en la mano y el chico se le ocurrió una idea, solo esperaba que funcionara.

-déjame tu carta Alfonso-el mexicano estuvo confundido por lo que le pidió emiya a el.

No le negó la petición y le entregó la carga a Shirou quien la tocaría con las yemas de los dedos índices y pulgar, el chico cerró sus ojos luego de eso vio como la carta tenía un poco de destello y los dls latinos se quedaron.

-¿Qué mierda?-dijo Alfonso.

-wow, ¿que es eso?-Dick dijo sorprendido.

-es algo que a muy pocos les he contado, pero creo que ustedes deben de saberlo-Shirou dijo mientras seguía haciendo lo que seguía con la carta-la verdad soy un hechicero-

-¿Qué carajos?-dijo Dick por la sopresa-¿eso es posible?-

-con lo que estamos viviendo, no me sorprende para nada-Alfonso dijo mirando que la saber roja ahora peleaba contra los cuarto sola quien protegía de manera extraña a saber azul.

¿Por qué extraño?, a pesar de que la chica rubio de armadura roja no conocía de todo a la saber azul, por alguna razón se molestó bastante cuando atacaron de esa forma a saber azul no era una amistad, ya que casi ni hablaban y solo estaban juntas por su master.

-¿Qué raro?…la carta no está deshabilitada-dijo shirou.

-eh, entonces que es-Dick dijo y Alfonso acercándose.

-alguien la desactivo-dijo Shirou pero en eso la carta dejo de brillar regresando a su tono normal y natural-creo que la he arreglado inténtalo-

El mexicano miraría su carta y el chico toco el emblema de la flor de lisis.

-Vamos Jeanne necesito tu ayuda-dijo el mexicano y en eso la carta brillo-¡perfecto funcionó!-

En eso el brillo empezó a formar a el servant invocado, sin embargo…

-¡soy el martillo de los francos!-una voz masculina dijo apareciendo.

-un momento, ¿tú no eres jeanne?-dijo el mexicano asustado, pero luego recordó lo que dijo el hombre antes-¿el martillo de los francos?-

Ahí había un sujeto que jamás había visto en la vida y que juraría que no era servant suyo, sin embargo la carta lo invoco a el.

Era de piel clara, ojos azules, cabello castaño oscuro como el joven mexicano y cubría poco la nuca del hombre, el resto de su cabello no era notable por el casco de plata traía puesto, de barba prominente como su cabello con un bigote en mostacho que no cerraba a la barba, se le notaba joven al rededor de edad mayor a veinte pero menor a treinta.

El hombre media exactamente unos 2 metros de alto, vestía una enorme armadura de oro puro que cubría toda su parte superior y esta tenía hasta manga corta que llegaba hasta el brazo, usaba una capa azul con un pico uniendo ambas parte y esta evitaba que cayera, en los ante brazos su protección era de toque mixto con cuero que llegaba hasta la muñeca, del lado derecho traía un escudo esférico de oro con azul y traía un pico en el centro como la capa, en el lado izquierdo un gran martillo de oro de forma de cubo y el pie del mismo lado reposaba en este el manguillo del arma era café y terminaba con una lanza de oro, traía un pantalón color azul marino y botines anaranjados por protección de oro, en su cintura traía un cinturón de cuero con un bastón que los reyes traían.

-¡Carlos Martel!-dijo el mexicano impresionado.

En las montañas tanto Ivan como Tamara al escuchar eso se sorprenderían un poco.

-nunca pensé que el servant de ese muchacho fuera un mixter tan Poderoso-dijo el zar.

-¿mixter?-la chica dijo al hombre al no haber escuchado de esa clase.

-si, esa clase de servants, puede ser de dos o máximo tres tipos pero en un solo cuerpo, en caso de él es un Shielder funcionado a Lancer, a pesar de que su arma es un martillo mira el otro lado de su arma-

La chica al apreciar la apariencia del hombre tenía razón, se podía ver el filo del arma.

-entiendo, sin embargo hay algo que me molesta…¿que es esa carta que posee y le prestaba mucha antencion?-

**Al regresar.**

El trío de chicos y las dos servant estaban algo espamados por repentino sujeto que llegó al lugar, sin embargo el nombre a ninguno les sonó más que Alfonso.

-¿espera quien?-dijo Dick al chico.

-fue un estadista y militar franco, nacido en Bélgica, también fue mayordomo, duque y príncipe de Francia, hasta llegar a ser rey de los países francos, evitó que Francia fuera conquistada por los árabes, en el año 732 se enfrentó a ellos sin embargo Carlos logró una victoria histórica contra ellos, fue uno de los fundadores de la Edad Media europea-

El maestro de historia reiría ante esto y los chicos miraron a los enemigos.

-nada mal, aún así siguen en desventaja de numero, aparte tienen dos servants fuera de combate, ¿creen que nos derrotarán así?-el maestro dijo.

-bueno eso lo veremos-Alfonso dijo mandando su energía espiritual a Martel.

-¡salvador de Italia!-El Cayo Mario grito mientras usaba su lanza para atacarle.

-¡elefante de guerra!-Hannibal Barca ordenó a su bestia atacar.

-¡Shichisei Hōkoku!-Kusunoki Masashige con su katana atacó a los muchachos.

-¡cielo invernal!-la mujer misteriosa atacó con magia de hielo.

-¡Escudo Francés!-el Belga Franco uso su escudo que de echo incremento de radio y no solo lo cubría a el, si no que a los demás muchachos y servants.

Cuando los cuatro ataques chocaron con el escudo francés el hombre gruño un poco y luego sonreiría a esto.

-maestro, solicitó un poco de energía por favor-el hombre le dijo al mexicano quien mandó su poder al francés quien seguía sin quitar su sonrisa-¡Contraataque Martel!-

En eso los ataques se regresaron hacia los servant enemigos como si hubiesen rebotado en el escudo francés del hombre.

Lancer Cayó Mario había recibido una perforación en el hombro derecho, el trato de usar su escudo pero fue inútil por la velocidad del ataque.

Rider Hannibal Barca su bestia fue eliminada al instante, el hombre vio que no se recuperaría en un buen rato y que tendrá que pelear sin su bestia.

Saber Kusunoki Masashige recibió un corte en forma longitudinal al dañando la armadura samurai de el sujeto, al igual que su master se molestaría bastante.

La Caster misteriosa había sido congelada por su propio movimiento.

-¿Qué diablos de habilidad fue esa?-dijo confundido Soji.

-eso fue genial-dijo Alfonso por lo que hizo su servant.

-perfecto, será mejor que ataquemos ahora-dijo Dick.

La saber roja en ese momento había auxiliado a saber azul y la había llevado con los demás para que se pusiera a salvo.

-master…lo siento mucho, no puedo seguir-

-no te culpes saber, ahora hay que confiar en Alfonso y su amigo-

-prácticamente estamos en la misma situación, bueno no de, todo, tú tienes una servant activa y completa-dijo el chileno refiriéndose ala de armadura roja.

-dejemos las charlas para después jovencitos, ahora enfrentemos a estos bastardos-Carlos dijo mirando a los enemigos quienes estaban recuperándose aún que no del todo de sus ataques.

-no dejaremos que nos humilles de esa forma otra vez-dijo molesto el saber enemigo levantandose y mientras cargaba su katana para atacarle.

En eso saber roja atacó bloqueando el ataque, sin embargo no que la chica de sable largo era fuerte y tenía ahora algo de ventaja en el choque.

-yo seré tu oponente, pagaras lo que le hiciste a mi compañera-dijo mientras chocaba armas contra el samurai.

-eso nos deja a mi y ustedes tres-dijo Martel mirando al resto de los enemigos-de ustedes tres con sinceridad y sin ofenderlos, el que me preocupa es la Caster, sin embargo un Rider sin su bestia no es tan eficaz, aparte usted está herido señor Lancer-

A pesar de que él mixter lo advirtió al principio, tanto Mario como Hannibal se sintieron ofendidos y obviamente se enojaron por esto, los dos hombres tenían sus armas afueras para atacar al franco.

-al menos eres honesto-la mujer dijo mientras hacía levitar el libro y este daba vueltas.

Carlos al ver que estaban en guardia sus oponentes levanto su martillo colocándolo en su hombro y seguía sonriendo con confianza.

Lancer Cayó Mario y Rider Hannibal Barca fueron al frente mientras Caster se quedaba atrás atacándole a distancia con su magia.

El rey mixter uso su escudo sin modificarlo y bloqueo los ataques lejanos, Mario trato atacar el costado de hombre al haberlo levantado, pero el belga se dio cuenta de esto y dando un rápido movimiento con su martillo le dio en el tórax al romano específicamente en el esternón, se escucho como crujió su caja torácica por el golpe.

Hannibal usando su sable atacó a Carlos al ver cómo había brutalizado a Mario con un movimiento, de echo el Rider al chocar la punta de su sable en el hombre este se sorprendió al notar que tenía una gran resistencia y no le había afectado en nada.

-¡no puede ser posible!-Carlos miro a Hannibal y él le golpeó con su martillo en el mentón elevando el martillo arriba, también lo alejó de su posición con una patada en el pecho.

La Caster al notar a sus dos compañeros en el suelo lanzó una intensa magia de hielo hacia Martel quien trató de usar su habilidad escudo francés, pero fue inútil , en eso alrededor del hombre se formó una cúpula de hielo, el belga golpeó la pared pero esta no se destruida para nada y aún que hiciera el escudo francés era inútil.

-mi energía espiritual no hizo que activará su habilidad, ¿que está pasando?-El mexicano dijo confundido.

Dick en eso noto como archer gemía algo por el dolor y vio que su servant estaba despertando.

-eso es por qué la habilidad de Seondeok como Caster es capaz de formar cúpulas de hielo, evitando que dentro de esta pueda usar habilidades activas-

-¿Seondeok?-el mexicano dijo confundido y más al recordar su nombre 'reina de silla, uno de los tres reinos de Corea, la primera reina y segunda soberana en la historia de Asia del este, pero, que hace alguien que era llamada generosa, benevolente, sabia e inteligente con sujetos que son todo lo contrario'

-puedo notar oscuridad en usted hermosa dama, veo que es una alter-Carlos dijo con voz algo con eco en ese lugar.

-¿alter?-preguntó extrañado Alfonso y el noto como la Caster cargaba una energía dirigida a su nuevo servant.

-son versiones alternas de servants, son prácticamente lo contrario a lo que somos, ejemplo puede ser ella-dijo el hombre.

En eso la alter caster lanzó su ataque hacia el francés que de echo uso su escudo para cubrirse, pero en eso una gran flecha de fuego hizo colación y exploto al choque de poder.

Tanto Martel como Alfonso miraron atrás y vieron a archer consciente con su arco, también traía sus cuernos de oni.

-gracias por la ayuda-Alfonso le dijo a su amigo chileno quien alzó su pulgar también.

En eso Martel frunció el ceño y el golpeo el hielo otra vez y lograría destruirlo inmediato.

-así que hay un límite de tiempo para encerrar a los servant en un lugar como este-Carlos Martel dijo al haber notado esto.

-¡maldito sean!-Kairi grito molesta al notar que estaban estropeando sus planes-estos dos son unos inútiles, no pueden hacer nada acaso-

-mira quién habla, la que perdió a su servant antes que todos nosotros aquí-dijo Soji recordándole como había perdido a Sárka.

-¡tu…!-la chica lanzó una bofetada al muchacho y él la tomo de la muñeca levantando su mano al proceso de atinarle un golpe a la peli rosada.

-¡los dos dejen de pelear!-Sayoko dijo evitando que el chico le pegara a Kairi pero no solo fue por eso.

En eso vieron como Kusunoki salía volando a dirección de los tres y aterrizó en frente de ellos.

Miraron como la saber roja jadeaba y tenía los ojos bastantes abiertos con expresiones diferentes, molestia y también cansancio por el combate dado.

-hasta aquí…llegue yo-la saber roja dijo callando boca abajo al suelo.

Alfonso corrió para auxiliarle y llevarse hacia dónde estaban los demás.

-¡no tan rápido!-dijo molesta Kairi y la alter Caster le lanzó un conjuro a Alfinso quien sintió bastante frío en sus pies, el noto como sus extremidades inferiores estaban congeladas por lo mismo y aparte al voltear hacia la maga lanzó otro conjuro hacia el chico.

El trato de tirarse pero era imposible y noto que el hielo se destruiria de la nada.

El joven se lanzó a matar hacia saber roja llegando hacia ella, el ataque de la alter al chocar con un lugar fijo esta desprendió varios copos de nieve.

-imposible-la Caster dijo en voz baja al notar que un simple humano rompió el hielo.

El mexicano cargo a la chica en estilo nupcial, por suerte era ligera la chica, aunque la armadura no ayudaba mucho ya que aportaba peso extra.

-menos mal-dijo mientras la ponía en donde estaba archer antes.

La oni lanzó un par de flechazos hacia la alter quien usó una especie de espejo de hielo, sin embargo gracias ala madre naturaleza y que las flechas de archer eran de fuego, estas derretían el espejo creado por la coreana que después de un tercer disparo se derritió y el disparo dio en la mujer atravesándole la zona abdominal.

-¡Caster!-Kairi dijo entre molesta y sorprendida.

-no se preocupe master, esta herida no es tan fatal como para matarme, puedo recuperarme-la Caster dijo levantándose.

Los enemigos moraban que a pesar de que dos servant ahora si estaban afuera, estaban enfrentándose a dos de ellos, una servant que estaba aturdida por los daños anteriormente producidos y uno completamente sano, lo pero de todo era que estaba acabando con ellos.

-veo que tienen problemas aquí-dijo una voz adulta.

Tanto Soji y Sayoko voltearon con algo de miedo y miraron a ese sujeto viejo de aquella vez que su líder había ejecutado a un hombre.

Obviamente venía acompañado de su servant que tenía el enorme cañón.

-así que, son ustedes los que han estado causando estragos-dijo el hombre mirando a ambos chicos y este sonreiría-no son más que unos niños, de seguro ni respeto tienen a sus mayores-

-ese vejestorio-dijo Alfonso en voz baja-me da muy mala espina-

En eso el servant cargo su cañón y apuntó hacia Martel quien usó su escudo y Alfonso mando energía a su servant.

-¡cañón de Ellesey!-el sujeto disparo el cañonazo y este iba dirigido hacia…

-¡no!, ¡dick, Arcehr cuidado!-gritó Alfonso.

Los dos miraron que la bala se dirigía a ambos y en eso la archer empujó a su master hacia Alfonso quien alcanzó a jalarle del brazo.

-¡Archer no!-cuando el cañón choco al suelo la chica había sido afectada.

La archer había chocado contra una enorme piedra y algunos bloques de estos cayeron alrededor de la chica.

-¡archer!-gritó el chileno corriendo hacia ella.

Lo único que Alfonso pudo hacer era como como su amigo se dirigía hacia ella, además de que el quitaba las rocas que tenía la chica y el la cargaba otra vez.

-¡Cabrones!-gritó el chico mandando la energía espiritual a Carlos Martel.

**En lo lejos del lugar.**

Tanto Ivan y Tamara notaron la tremenda recuperación de energía que presentaba el muchacho y se mostró algo sorprendido el hombre, Tamara no tanto.

-la recuperación de furia realmente es una gran habilidad-dijo la chica.

-hay límites para ello, aún que no lo niego-dijo el ruso a la chica-sin embargo aún no acaba esto, parece ser que se pondrá interesante-

-antes decías que yo era la única que prestaba atención, ¿ahora que te sucede a ti?-

-me llama la atención ese hombre con el servant archer de ahí-dijo refiriéndose al señor de tercera edad con el servant del cañón.

-hm…no lo entiendo-dijo cerrando los ojos la rusa.

-lo sé, sin embargo, por qué me pediste que descongelara los pies de ese chico, sabes que ese ataque de esa alter Caster lo hubiera acabado-dijo el hombre.

-el…tiene honor, se fue a salvar a un servant que era de su aliado, no podía dejar que le hicieran semejante acto deshonroso-dijo la rusa.

-hm, entiendo-Ivan dijo mientras seguían pareciendo el combate.

Regresando.

-¡Martillo de los francos!-Carlos Martel cargo un poderoso ataque con su martillo y este golpeó la montaña en donde estaba el hombre y su servant.

Ambos bajaron de la montaña al notar que está fue destruida completamente.

-valla poder destructivo tiene-el hombre dijo bajando.

-¡lluvia de meteoros!-en eso el cañón empezó a rafagear hacia donde Carlos estaba.

-¡Escudo Francés!-el belga bloqueo los cañonazos como los ataques anteriores de sus enemigos-¡Contraataque Martel!-

En eso regreso los ataques hacia los dos, pero ambos evitaron el ataque del enemigo.

-¡niñato, usar el ataque propio de alguien no va a derrotar a nadie!-

El mexicano grupo al escuchar eso y los dos enemigos aterrizarían.

-Napoleón muéstrales de que estamos echos-el hombre dijo.

-¿espera dijo Napoleón?-dijo Alfonso pero Carlos Martel tomo a su master y se movía del lugar evitando los ataque del sujeto-y eso que decían que él cabron era Chaparro-

-¿de que hablas master?-Carlos dijo con su master aún agarrado.

-al igual que tú, Napoleón es un franco, un general par ser específico-

Carlos al escuchar eso asistió mientras ponía a salvo a su master.

-parlons, j'ai dit parlons!-(¡hablemos, he dicho que hablemos!)Carlos Martel dijo en su idioma nativo y Napoleón se vio sorprendido-Je suis Charles Martel, roí des Francs, faisons accord général-(soy Carlos Martel rey de los francos, hagamos un trato general)

-Charles Martel?, Intéressant-(¿Carlos Martel?, interesante) dijo esta vez el master de Napoleón-je n'ai jamais pensé qu'un roi légende comme vous était du mauvais côte-(jamás pensé que un rey leyenda como usted estuviera en el bando equivocado)

-ils ont tort-(se equivocan) Martel dijo a ambos-C'est le bon côté, vou commettez un homicide grave, pourquoi faites-vous cela?-(este es el bando correcto, ustedes están cometiendo un grave hocidio, ¿por qué hacen esto?)

Tanto Napoleón como su servant sonreirian y Carlos Martel simplemente apretó sus dientes por la frustración.

-Merde!-(¡mierda!) el hombre salgo evitando un cañonazo de Napoleón.

-je suis désolé, la conversation est terminée, j'attendais plus de toi, mais j'étais déshonoré-(lo siento, se acabó la platica, esperaba más de usted, pero me ha deshonrado) Napoleón dijo después de haberle disparado al hombre.

**(Díganme la verdad lectores, ¿mi francés apesta?, ¿mi inglés también? o quieren ver algunas escenas de los masters o servants hablando en su idioma nativo pero con la traducción aún lado o lo dejo a un lado).**

-fue inútil-el servant le dijo Alfonso quien suspiro de frustración, aún que ya sabía qué sucedería algo como eso, un desacuerdo.

En eso los dos hombres miraron hacia el frente y evitaron otro ataque pero este era adyacente y al mirar quien fue la originaria de cierto ataque.

-la maldita Loli-dijo Alfonso mirando a Mai sonriendo y con una nueva servant.

Esta era de una estatura de 1.90 ligeramente más baja que Carlos Martel,mientras el cabello bien peinado y piel pálida, sus ojos estaban totalmente blancos, vestía con un vestido blanco estilo romano, aparte tenía un látigo en su mano, que fue la cosa que los había atacado ambos.

-¿otra servant más?-dijo Alfonso con sarcasmo.

-tengamos cuidado, esa de ahí es una bersker-dijo el francés.

-a sí es, ¡Agripina, acábalos!-

-genial, igual de obsesiva y cruel como su master, menos mal que su hijo Nerón la asesinó-Alfinso dijo al reconocer el nombre de la servant berserker.

La mujer se lanzó para atacar a Carlos quien bloqueo el ataque con su escudo, de echo Martel sobrio confiado ya que el hombre uso la parte de la lanza y le había dado en la parte de sus costillas, la mujer retrocedió ante esto.

-sé que como hombre no debo lastimar a una mujer, pero en esta guerra no puedo darme ese lujo señorita-mencionó el franco belga y al parecer la berserker se molestaría por eso.

El chileno observando cómo su amigo llevaba al cabo una batalla contra otra servant escucho como su archer estaba moviéndose y esta se veía algo herida, anteriormente no lo pudo saber ya que estaba inconsciente y no como ahora.

-ya peleaste bastante archer, debes descansar-dijo el chileno.

-no…no puedo, no quiero dejar que mi master se lastime…primero muerta a que te pase algo-el chico al escucharle la tomo de los hombros.

-¡por el amor de dios, no digas eso jamás!-exclamó el muchacho mientras la albina cambiaba su expresión a una gran sorpresa.

-pe…pero nuestro trabajo como servant, es pelear por nuestros master hasta morir-

-lo sé, pero quien dijo que iba a poder respetar esa reglas, no me importa lo que las reglas del santo grial diga, si te pasa algo…pelearé contra el fin del mundo para regresarte a la vida-

La de los ojos rojos sintió una emoción dentro de ella, algo que jamás había sentido, era algo que solo sucedía con el, desde el día que lo conoció sentía como su corazón latía y que la valentía de su master hacia que se sintiera muy feliz.

Con mucho valor y determinación, inspiración y coraje Archer se levantaría para poder pelar otra vez, esta vez su master no dijo nada al notar la determinada a combatir a los enemigos y ayudar a su aliado en problemas.

-¡no voy a perder!-archer susurraría mientras elevaba un aura roja mostrando sus cuernos una vez más y preparada para pelear.

En eso Seondeok atacó con su hielo a archer quien se defendería al haber sacado una especie de lanza, la oni servant usó su arma para destruir la magia de la Caster alter sin ninguna complicación, de echo Dick notaba como su oponente se agotaba cada vez más.

-será mejor aprovechar-el chileno cerraría sus ojos y en eso brotaría su energía para entrar al contacto con Archer quien al sentir más poder guardó su lanza y ella sacaría su arco.

-¡este es el vínculo entre mi master y yo!-la chica en eso disparo una flecha llena de esa energía dirigida a Seondeok.

La mujer coreana uso su magia de Caster para bloquear el disparo, de echo Kairi se sorprendería ante tal poder abrumado, la flecha dio en la barrera de hielo y en eso se dio cuenta que cometió el peor error de su vida.

El poder, la velocidad y el impacto fueron tan poderosos que atravesó la barrera, de echo una vez que la destruyo se dirigió hacia la Caster quien no pudo reaccionar, ya que al impactar una tremenda y estruendosa explosión se creó en ella.

-¡ahhhh, no puede ser posible!-la mujer gritaría mientras el fuego de la explosión de la flecha de la Archer empezaba a desintegrarla, terminado con ella.

La master de la alter Caster solo pudo mirar que en ves de su servant ahora solo había un enorme carácter por la explosión y el ataque, de echo las palabras no podían salir de su boca, lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar como si le hubiesen apuñalado o algo por el estilo.

-¡oye cálmate!-Soji dijo.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A HABLARME MALDITO HOMBRE!-ella solo le pudo gritar mientras seguía mirando con locura al lugar.

-Kairi-oneesama-Mai solo pudo decir con preocupación mientras se dirigía a ella.

-ACABA CON ESOS BASTARDOS MAI-dijo ella ordenando y la gap moe solo asistió.

En eso la berserker emanó una energía oscura, algo que a mixter y a su master no les agrado para nada, además de que la berserker veía con bastante rencor a Carlos Martel.

-esto no va ser nada bueno-dijo el belga y en eso se posicionó para defenderse.

La berserker atacó con sus poderosos brazos y usando sus puños, de echo el hombre bloqueaba los golpes y el movía su escudo para que diera en el pico de este, cuando atino en el filo del mencionado vio como salía sangre de la mano de la mujer.

El belga sonreiría ante esto y recibió energía de su master.

-¡martillo de los francos!-el hombre atinó a la mujer su ataque con su arma dándole en la cabeza quien al recibir al impacto bajo ligeramente esta mientras caía un poco de sangre.

La berserker retrocedio un poco ante esto y algo aturdida.

-¡que!-Kairi y Mai se sorprendieron al ver como Martel estaba humillando a un berserker.

**A lo lejos.**

-interesante-dijo Tamara al notarlo **(no se hablar ni escribir, mucho menos lo básico del ruso :( solo sé que existe el harasho).**

-te diste cuenta eh, así es, a pesar de que su movimientos con el martillo son lento para los ataques, son letales y fuertes, además sin necesidad de atacar, con los impacto que realiza con el escudo causa daño a sus oponentes-Ivan explicó a su master.

-¿crees que puedan ganar?-

-aún no esto del todo convencido-Ivan dijo eso al notar algo.

Ya que desde donde staban miraron como Archer caía al suelo ya agotada, de echo la chica perdió sus cuernos y su arco, pero al menos lograron acabar con un servant enemigo.

-a eso te referías-dijo Tamara cruzándose de brazos y siguiendo mirando.

**Regresando.**

El mexicano le hizo la seña de un pulgar arriba Dick usen le regresó la seña a Alfonso, en eso la berserker estaba tratando de regresar así misma sin embargo no podía del tremendo impacto y de lo que Ivan había explicado antes.

-Grr-la berserker sólo respondió con eso.

-lo siento señorita, pero no puedo dejarla que siga bajo el control de este tipo de masters, espero que pueda irse a un mejor lugar-el belga levanto su arma para rematarle.

-¡cañón de Ellesey!-

Martel recibió directo el ataque en su espalda haciendo que cayera de rodillas, Alfonso soprendido miro hacia atrás para ver a alguien que había olvidado por un momento.

-te has olvidado de nosotros roi charles-el hombre mencionó con un Napoleón sonriente.

El belga simplemente grupo aguantándose el ataque que recibió directamente en su espalda, Alfonso al notar eso sacó su carta para activar su carta y sacar la argolla de la vida pero.

-tranquilo master, mi defensa es alta, un ataque como ese no me afectó bas-antes de que Carlos siguiera sintió un dolor agudo en su costado y vio que la berserker le había atinado un tremendo derechazo en la zona mencionada.

El hombre escupió saliva ante esto y caería esta ves hincado y con la cabeza mirando al suelo, el hombre trataba de respirar por la falta de aire.

-¿Qué decías ahora?-dijo Kairi sonriente mientras veía como ahora berserker le había golpeado en la cabeza.

El belga caería a un lado y el casco se había caído mostrando ya lo que era el cabello castaño algo desordenado y ondulado del rey francés, el segundo golpe se lo dio en la mandíbula haciendo que está ves cayera al suelo y separándose de su martillo.

La berserker puso su mano sobre el mazo del belga y ella lo…trato de levantar, de echo a su segundo intento uso toda su fuerza y logró levantarlo.

-¿tan pesado es?-Mai se dijo así misma.

En eso la berserker se dirigió a Carlos y ella no aguanto el peso del mazo dejándola caer al suelo, el belga aprovecho y se levanto del suelo usando su escudo.

-¡contraataque Mart!-antes de que acabara su frase un cañonazo del archer francés le dio al hombre haciendo que callera y aparte salvo a su compañera berserker.

-no hace falta que me ayudaras-Mai dijo molesta.

-como sea, de nada-dijo el hombre adulto mayor bastante calmado y tanto Kairi, Mai y Sayoko simplemente refuñaron, Soji simplemente negó.

El belga se reincorporó y en eso sintió un par de ataque en su espalda, al voltear vio a cayó Mario Lancer con una herida en la cabeza y en su brazo peor, Hannibal Barca cojeando un poco por los ataque que recibieron de parte del martillo de los francos.

-nos las vas a pagar en serio-dijo Mario molesto.

Martel ahora si estaba en peligro y no tenía quien le ayudara ahora, Alfonso noto que estaba en una situación mucho peor que la anterior, a pesar de que ya habían derrotado aún servant ahora les quedaban cinco, Kusunoki Masashige Saber que seguía inconsciente, pero que se aseguraba de que regresaría en batalla después de haberse distraído.

En eso Dick había visto a su amigo acorralado y sentía bastante frustración, ahora sabía que no había escapatoria, sin embargo preferiría morir que a dejar a su amigo solo en una situación como esa aparte de que Archer no respondía.

Al mirar hacia Shirou, solo pudo o será a ambas Sabers servants inconscientes y fuera de acción, de echo vio que la condición de ellos no era crítica, pero sin nada de nervios para poder combatir a los enemigos.

En eso el chico recordó algo de cuando rescató a Archer, esa luz extraña, el chico empezó a revisar ala chica una vez más y sintió algo que no concordaba en ella.

Al tonarla vio algo curioso y también similar a lo que era de la carta de Alfonso.

En esta carta había un emblema que reconocía muy bien, el escudo de su país o el escudo de armas de la republica de Chile, el joven recordaría que su amigo presionó el emblema para invocar a algún servant.

'Entonces si hago lo mismo puedo obtener algún servant nuevo'sin dudarlo lo hizo.

Pero al entrar al contacto vio como todo se detenía y luego de eso el chico se iba a un mundo a donde Alfonso había ido anteriormente.

Al mirar el lugar tan macabro no evitó tener algo de escalofríos y más por qué no lo conocía, además se dio cuenta que no había nadie nisiquiera Archer quien estaba cercas de el.

-oh, por fin llegaste-dijo la voz de un niño y Dick miraría hacia el trono de cadaveres y huesos.

A pesar de que el tiempo se había detenido un poco los muchachos notaron un destello de luz, de echo estaban siendo encandilados por ella y al apreciar bien, vieron a Dick atrás de alguien.

Este era un hombre de treinta años de edad montando a un caballo de pelaje café, el hombre tenía piel morena clara, estaba algo clavo pero tenía algo de cabello y una barba bastante prominente como la de Carlos Martel pero esta estaba más arreglada, sus ojos color almendra, traía vestido un traje militar negro formal y con un moño en el cuello negro, en su cinturón traía una esgrima y una pistola antigua de pólvora.

-me han llamado a la batalla-dijo el hombre mientras miraba a Dick quien se veía anonadado.

-¿a…Arturo Prat?-

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Sé que debí haberle metido más, pero tranquilos, el lunes no tendré clases, por lo que subiré capítulo también ese día, así que espérenlo.**

**Hasta el día de hoy hemos terminado, es hora de responder los reviews.**

**Camilo Navas: Tamara en sí no es aliada de los muchachos, pero puede cambiar con el tiempo, espero que hallas disfrutado del capítulo 13 amigo.**

**Roxas Strife: así es casi matan a Martel pero llego un gran héroe para ayudarles, la luz era eso, espero que hallas disfrutado del capítulo 13 amigo.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a camilo navas y Roxas Strife, también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo bienvenido a bordo, que dios los bendiga a todos, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente, nos vemos todos al siguiente capítulo de este fic.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola a todos aquí el Redentor 777.**

**Bueno aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, sé que dije que el lunes venía uno nuevo, pero sucedieron cosas en mi ciudad natal y no pude concentrarme hasta el miércoles.**

**Bueno aún así les traigo el nuevo capítulo, disfrútenlo.**

**ADVERTENCIA**

**Si estás en contra de la homofobia, al igual que yo, si eres súper fan de Yuri o Yaoi, o escritor de estos géneros mencionados anteriormente dichos, no leas este capítulo, si no ya es a tu propio juicio y sobre aviso no hay engaño.**

**Si no leíste la advertencia y dejas algún o que vea comentarios negativo, bueno simplemente los voy a borrar o los voy hacer enfurecer más y además me los voy a pasar por los huevos.**

**Comentario donde digan que están en contra de esto o que no conviene, bueno eso si es bienvenido ya que estos vienen con más respeto y no con veneno.**

**Sigamos con el capítulo.**

* * *

Presente o pasado, sin embargo ahora en frente de todos, aliados y enemigos miraban a alguien que nisiquiera presentían que aparecería, los muchachos en especial el chileno al mirarlo dijo su nombre de pila, sin embargo Alfonso simplemente se calmó un poco, pero ala vez se enojo ligeramente al escuchar eso.

Él sabía que la historia actual de todos los paises que se han independizado, los que la han escrito y han plasmado eran independentistas, también como se sabe los ganadores escriben la historia, sabía muchas cosas que han editado los independentistas y también han arruinado la historia de su país, aunque sabía que Prat fue uno de los pocos que realmente dio patria a su país y la gloria.

No podía compararlo con Miguel Hidalgo, ya que el sacrificio de Arturo trajo el futuro a Chile, en caso de Hidalgo, solo atrajo la ceguera total, la falsa historia, Prat era un salvador, Hidalgo era nada más y menos que un asesino de criollos.

Es más, esta pregunta se la ha estado haciendo desde hace muchísimo tiempo, ¿que clase de persona se hacía llamar cura teniendo seis esposas y casi cuarenta hijos?.

No solo eso, si no que también sabía que lo del oro no fueron los españoles, si no que la gran mayoría de este se perdió durante la conquista y cuando les arrebataron la mitad de su territorio que estaba ricamente llena de oro esas partes.

Después de todo, era a lo que ellos llamaban, "La leyenda negra española", una historia falsa creada por ingleses, holandeses y otras razas para que el pueblo español callera, lo lograron a medida, pero ahora eran otros tiempos y Alfonso era alguien que amaba la historia.

Al enterarse que la leyenda negra española no era más que una falsedad empezó a buscar más y se enteró de varias cosas, pero, por desgracia el daño estaba echo.

Si el siguiera creyendo en la leyenda negra española, seguirá pensando que Hernán Cortés era un asesino de nómadas y no un libertador de los nativos americanos o que Malinali, Doña Marina o también llamada por su famoso sobre nombre Malinche traicionó a los aztecas.

Sabía que Marina o Malinche no era Azteca si no una nómada Náhuatl, ya que según el soldado Bernal Díaz del Castillo los padres de Malinali eran caciques de un pueblo llamado copainala, los pueblos como la de su tribu tenían que pagar a los mexicas pero eran difíciles de pagar, ante el incumplimiento del pago sacrificaron a su padre y su madre se casó con otro hombre tuvo otro hijo con el nuevo hombre.

Debido a que era incómodo para su padrastro su madre la vendió como esclava a unos mercaderes traficantes quienes la dieron como tributo a un cacique de Tabasco, su vida fue dura ese tiempo, pero por milagro del cielo unos españoles en una batalla contra los tabasqueños y obteniendo la Victoria por parte de los europeos se la regalaron como tributo a Hernán Cortés junto a 19 mujeres, dándoles bautizo y dándole el nombre Marina que eran los nombres en combinación a los padres de cortes Martin y Cristina.

El mexicano simplemente suspiro mentalmente y se levantaría poco a poco mirando a los enemigos, luego de eso se dio cuenta que Agripina estaba mirando con odio a ambos servants masculinos y más a Arturo quien había aparecido.

-intervienen en la lucha, entonces muéstrale de lo que eres capaz-Mai ordenó a su servant atacar al hombre.

La mujer se dirigió aprisa hacia el hombre quien miro hacia la mujer, esta trato de darle con su látigo pero Prat en su caballo saco un sable esgrima y con la hoja delgada bloqueo el látigo.

La Berserker estaba impresionada, pero eso era por qué no pensó que alguien tan pequeño como el servant que tenía en frente bloqueara el ataque como si nada.

-el látigo más use un arma es un objeto de tortura, no dañaras a nadie usando un armamento tan corriente y más en el campo de batalla-el hombre dijo haciendo que Agripina se molestara.

-¡grrr!-ella solo había rugido Mai trató de detenerla y esta se fue hacia el hombre chileno.

Antes de que llegara Carlos Martel sin decir nada atacó a berserker con su martillo franco, la mujer salió disparada de este golpe tan efectivo.

Napoleón al notar eso apuntó su cañón hacia Martel y este disparo hacia el hombre de cabello castaño y antiguo rey franco.

Sin activar su habilidad Martel bloqueó el disparo del archer, el hombre se sorprendió al ver eso último y más por qué no utilizó su magia.

-lo siento pero ahora no dejaré que ataques a mis compañeros-Carlos dijo sonriendo.

Napoleón chiflo y en eso Cayó Mario y Hannibal estarían junto con el.

-tres contra uno, si que es una gran desventaja ahora que no estoy a mi 100% de poder-dijo el belga Mixter al haber sido atacado anteriormente.

El Romano atacó a Martel con su escudo y él lo bloqueo con el suyo, ambos estarían empujándose con sus defensas para su fuerza, por altura, por musculatura, por el tipo de servant que era, Martel llevaba ventaja y bastante.

Mario a pesar de que hacia su mejor esfuerzo también estaba herido, recordemos que Martel lo había brutalizado y dejado inconsiente antes.

Hannibal al notar a su compañero en problema atacó de inmediato para ayudarle, sin embargo Martel bloqueo con su enorme martillo el sable de Hannibal.

El rey franco belga gruñía mientras empujaba a Hannibal quien usaba su dos manos para mantenerse al poder contra su enemigo.

'Está empujando desde el borde de su martillo, este sujeto tiene una fuerza descomunal' el Rider enemigo pensó al sentir y al ver como Martel lo estaba dominando también, ambos servants enemigos usaban ambas manos y el rey Franco sola mano.

Martel sintió un dolor agudo en su abdomen y vio que tenía una enorme bala de cañón en esta y el retrocedió para cubrirse la zona mencionada, el belga miro que el responsable de esto fue nada más y menos que Napoleón.

-no se distraiga mi roi-el hombre dijo sonriendo.

Martel también puso la misma sonrisa mientras se enderezaba y el noto un rasguño en su armadura aunque los demás rasguños fueron provocados por el mismo ataque que había recibido, el sujeto puso el martillo en el suelo reposando su pie en este.

-muy bien, ahora peleemos-Martel dijo frente a los tres servants enemigos.

A pesar de que Alfonso y su servant Carlos Martel enfrentaban a sus enemigos, Dick con Arturo Prat enfrentaban a Agripina, a pesar de que solo era una sola servant, la clase de su enemigo era lo que les complicaba, pelear contra un berserker no era para nada fácil.

El chico desde la primera vez que tuvo su primer combate indirecto decidió ser más visual, recordó la frase de que en guerra se valía todo, aún que era cobarde eso en momentos como estos ocupaba hacer algo.

Noto una cosa extraña en el campo de batalla, de echo lo miro más bien en caso de los enemigos, era de que unas personas más bien no todos se llevaban muy bien, pero algunos de estos, tenían al parecer una relación más cercana.

El primer día que conoció a Alfonso y a los demás miembros de la alianza y que supo que todos eran master como el, Dick recordó algo muy importante que Marlene le había platicado al chileno sobre los servant y que lo confirmó después de que se lo preguntara a Archer quien lo afirmo a un porcentaje muy alto.

-Alfonso, me dijeron que la personalidad de los servants son similar a la de sus masters, es eso cierto-el chileno le preguntó en su idioma nativo al mexicano quien miraría hacia su amigo.

-si, ¿por qué?-respondió en español.

-ya veo, ¿sabes la antigua clases de la servant de esa chica con la berserker?-

-también fue una berserker llamada Tomiris de los Masagetas, ¿por qué la pregunta?-Alfonso se caería al suelo no sabia si a propósito o accidente.

Ya que un enorme ataque de Napoleón casi le caía en cima y aparte el látigo de la berserker casi le daba en la entrepierna aún que por por quito, el mexicano se aguantó sus comentarios sarcásticos o groserías al estar conversando con Dick, aunque no era conversación ya que en un momento como en el que estaban no lo podrían considerar como uno.

-¡acecate, necesito decirte algo!-Dick dijo mientras Prat miro que su amo con la mirada le decía que alejara a la berserker.

El mexicano correría aprisa aún lado de Dick y al llegar se agacharía para evitar otro latigazo de parte de Agripina, el castaño miro un momento atrás y luego hacia el chileno.

-este es el plan, pero necesito que me jures algo-dijo Dick.

-si me vas a decir que te gustan los hombres lo siento, a mi me gustan las chicas chichon-antes de que continuará Dick le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-tomate lo enserio y a mí también me gustan las chicas-dijo Dick que cuyo comentario detuvo casi le causaba risa.

-bien pues, entonces que querías decirme-mientras Alfonso se acariciaba la cabeza.

Dick se acercó y como si estuviera jugando al teléfono descompuesto, ya que el ruido de las explosiones y gritos de algunos servants y el de la berserker no ayudaba mucho, de echo la primera vez Alfonso no entendió, sin embargo la segunda los ojos del mexicano simplemente se volvieron chibis, el chileno se apartó de su amigo mirándole.

-está bien, tú júrame algo, no le vallas a contar a Marlene y mucho menos a Cindy, la gringa va a matarme si se entera de esto-

-bien, pero lo harás-el mexicano quedo estático unos segundos y suspiraría.

-pues, creo que servirá-dijo Alfonso poniendo su manos en los bolsillos de su saco.

-muy bien, pongamos en marcha el plan entonces-dijo Dick.

El mexicano se puso en posición de en sus marcas para correr, pero la lo ira era a la dirección donde correría, algo que dejó estupefacto a los que miraban la batalla.

-¿por qué correrá hacia los enemigos?-Tamara dijo desde su montaña bastante confundida.

Ivan simplemente tenía una sonrisa divertida por lo que verá más adelante, sabía lo que Dick le dijo a Alfonso aparte de que sus habilidades beneficiaba más a al hombre que a la chica al ser el usuario de esta habilidad como Caster.

-Mixter, distráeme a estos tipos un rato-el belga solamente asistió.

-¡martillo de los francos!-este golpeó con fuerza al suelo y hizo una gran fisura y el temblor del ataque hizo que se desequilibraran los enemigos servants.

-¡ahora!-Dick gritó a Alfonso, el mexicano rompiendo de los vientos mientras corría hacia dirección de los masters enemigos todos miraban boquiabiertos.

La berserker enemiga trato de atacarle al Chico, pero Arturo Prat saco un rifle de pólvora y le daría en la mano en la que sostenía el látigo, de echo el disparo fue tal que le voló los dedos de esa mano y la mujer gritó a dolorida.

-¡ah me lleva la chingada!, ¡no se por qué hago tantas veces estas mamadas!-Alfonso gritó a los cielos, Dick y Prat fueron los únicos entenderle por el español usado.

De echo Napoleón se había recuperado del temblor y este apuntó su cañón hacia el joven master, su servant se percató de esto y el sonreiria hacia Napoleón.

-de que te ríes, voy a matar a tu mast-no acabó la frase ya que le habían caído a los tres enemigos que estaba enfrentando el una ligera avalancha de rocas, pero no fueron internados por este repentino ataque sorpresa.

-también soy bueno pensando-Martel dijo ya que el ataque tenía ese propósito integrarlos a los tres por un momento mientras su master hacia el trabajo.

El mexicano salto encima de uno de los cinco masters derribando al suelo como si le hubiera aplicado una lanza de lucha libre y la sostendría de sus dos muñecas al forcejear, no sólo por que era hombre, si no que la agarro desprevenida, la master que a había derribado estaba bocarriba y pataleando para quitarse al mexicano de encima, la master a la que había atrapado y en plan de Dick era nada más y menos que Kairi.

De echo Mai al ver eso jadeo de la sorpresa, la berserker había dejado a un lado a Dick y Prat y también miro hacia el mexicano y su compañera.

-¡suéltame maldito hombre!-dijo la chica tratándose de liberar.

Alfonso solo rodó sus ojos mientras respiraba un par de veces profundamente.

El chico acercó su rostro de golpe hacia de la chica y había conectado sus labios con los de Kairi dandole un beso a la chica, cuando Kairi sintió el contacto por alguna razón se había calmado y dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

De echo todos habían quedado boquiabiertos en el lugar a excepción de Dick, Ivan y Alfonso, este último por qué estaba besando a su enemiga.

-¿Qué…estoy viendo?-a pesar de que Tamara no mostraba sus emociones fácilmente esto la impacto-¿por qué hace algo como eso en medio de una batalla?-

Ivan solamente seguía sonriendo, le salió mejor de lo que esperaban los muchachos, de echo realmente ese chico chileno era un genio por idearse un gran plan que de echo los llevara a su victoria y el mexicano realmente estaba loco por hacer eso último.

-jaque mate-el zar ruso dijo en voz baja.

Kairi seguía estática por eso último, sin embargo por qué dejo de forcejear en ese momento, por qué no ha hecho nada, ¿que le estaba pasando?, ¿por qué no le desagrada?.

Era un hombre el que lo estaba besando en esos momentos, los odiaba pero no le molesto eso, de echo a pesar de que solamente tenían sus labios conectados y no sus lenguas la chica empezó a abrir su boca un poco para usar su lengua.

Cuando él mexicano se dio cuenta de eso se puso algo rojo y Alfonso se separó de inmediato, se tallo los labios de inmediato y este escupió un par de veces al suelo mientras ponía una mueca de asco, Kairi reaccionó un poco después de eso.

-¡no mames, mi primer beso fue con una lesbiana!-gritaría el castaño.

-¡fue tu maldito primer beso!-Kairi respondió ente molesta y sorprendido, lo molesta por lo directo que fue, la sopresa por lo que dijo.

-¡ahhhhhh, noooooo, por qué me suceden estas cosas!-

-ya Alfonso no fue malo-Dick le dijo desde su distancia a su amigo mediano quien ala velocidad de la luz apareció delante de él agarrándole de los hombros.

-¡como de que no lo fue hijo de la chingada! ¡estaba resguardándolo para mi primera y única novia!-Carlos y Arturo miraron al mexicano con una gota anime al chico.

-calmado, además besadte a una chica aún así-dijo el muchacho a su amigo.

-¡puede ser una chica, pero es lesbiana cabron! ¡siente que nació con verga pero no, dios la hizo mujer como a mi hombre¡-dijo mientras pisoteaba el suelo.

-¿no fue algo homofobico ese comentario?-Dick dijo con algo de nerviosismo.

-¡ando encabronado y soltare cualquier cosa que se me salga de los huevos! ¡Me vale diez kilos de mi verga que de echo se queda poco por qué hasta me sobran! ¡si los fans del Yuri que juegan a las tijeretas y Yaoi a los duelos de espadas! ¡vienen a joderme por qué bese a un género indefinido!-

-¡oye soy y una chica!-Kairi dijo molesta-¡ademas no fuiste la gran cosa!-

-¡ah no lo fue, entonces por qué casi me metes la lengua a mi boca!-Mai al escuchar eso sentía todavía más rabia y Sayoko por el echo de escuchar lo que decía el muchacho.

-¡solo eres un maldito virgen nada más!-

-¡tal ves pero al menos soy normal cabrona!-dijo mientras trataba de caminar hacia Kairi pero Dick lo detuvo sosteniéndolo atrás mientras Alfonso-¡agarrame que la mato!-

-pues es lo que estoy haciendo-dijo el chileno.

-como sea no fue la gran cosa, además fuiste de lo peor-Kairi dijo aún molesta pero calmada.

-¡ah si claro!-dijo el mexicano-¡es como si me dijeran que si le chupo el culo a Jennifer López pero lleno de caca!, ¡Ricky Martín pero limpio y depilado!, ¡pues prefiero al de Jennifer López!-

-¿este…eso no te haría coprophagico?-el chileno dijo algo asqueado.

-amigo, al menos le chupe el culo a Jennifer López-dijo con tranquilidad.

Solo fue cuestión de segundos de que empezara a sentirse muy pesado el lugar, los dos miraron hacia la berserker, de echo Agripina estaba teniendo un extraño cambio.

-¿esto era parte de tu plan?-Alfonso le preguntó.

-pues en cierta forma si, pero…-dijo Dick deteniéndose mientras apreciaba la escena.

La berserker empezó a tener un tono muscular negro y tonificado, su cara mostraba una gran furia y sus ojos eran blancos puros, solo se veía la esclerotica de estos y no la Iris, la mujer estaba desgarrando su ropa por el aumento de tamaño y quedó completamente desnuda pero esta seguía aumentando de estatura y de masa.

Los dos masters sabían por qué sucedía eso, sabían que fue por qué Mai era la que tenía los sentimientos en deshorden, de echo gracias al plan de Dick lograron esa meta.

-¡tu…como te atreves a besar a Kairi-oneesama!-dijo en voz baja pero con veneno.

-ok, se salió de control esto-dijo Dick al escuchar eso poco.

-¡no se los voy a perdonar!-dijo ella liberando esa aura negra que entró en conexión a Agripina.

la berserker consumió ese aura como si se tratase de una energía espiritual, que al recordar Alfonso durante la batalla que tuvieron contra Tomiris, la chica había sacado energía espiritual de cantidad exagerada y con gran poder.

-y yo que pensé que tenía suficiente bello ahí abajo, eso realmente me supero-Alfonso dijo con su típico sarcasmo.

Dick simplemente ignoro a su amigo y se dirigió hacia los cuerpos inconscientes de sus amigos al igual que Alfonso, Dick al ser más alto y pesado que Alfonso ayudo a Shirou y obviamente a su servant Archer, mientras el mexicano se encargó de las dos servants.

-será mejor que regreses-dijo Alfonso y Carlos Martel asistió, el joven metería al mixter a la carta para dirigirse a Arturo.

-súbanse, será mejor huir de aquí-dijo el hombre y los dos muchachos con otros tres más subirían al caballo quien al parecer no le importo el peso.

-¡están escapando!-Napoleón dijo molesto apuntando hacia el chileno, sin embargo.

El francés sintió un tremendo golpe y este se estrelló en una pared de las montañas.

-Qu 'est-ce que tu fous?-(**¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?**) el hombre le gritó ala duela de la berserker al ver cómo había atacado a su servant.

-los hombres…deben ser exterminados-dijo en voz baja y peligrosa.

Agripina miro hacia los heridos Hannibal barca y Cayó Mario, los dls hombres sintieron miedo ante esto y en eso Kusunoki se había despertado del trance.

El maestro sonreiría y este se escabulló con su servant del lugar, mientras los demás tenían que encargarse de la berserker fuera de control.

-esto es malo-dijo Hannibal y vio que su elefante de guerra se había recuperado, el Rider montó a su bestia para ahora estar complementen enfocado en derrocar a la berserker que ya no era más que un enemigo más.

La berserker gritaría con furia mientras se cargaba hacia sus servants compañeros.

Arturo Prat había avanzado a una distancia larga y el hombre al notar que estaban fuera de peligro detuvo su corrida, los dos muchachos pero bastantes apretados bajaron del caballo.

-ok, tú solo llevas a dos personas Dick-

-tú también, ademas Shirou es más pesado-dijo el chileno y Alfonso lo miro con cara de que estaba periqueado.

-tas bien wey, estas dos tienen armaduras y créeme que aportan bastante peso-el chileno solo negó y Alfonso sacó su argolla de la vida.

El joven colocó la mano de las dos Sabers para que se curaron de sus heridas, Dick al ver eso miraría su carga y vio que tenía la misma argolla en ella.

-tranquilo, la utilizaremos cuando sea una emergencia, por ahora usare la mía-dijo Alfonso-¿por cierto?, ¿como supuesto que esa berserker iba atacar a sus propios compañeros?-

-muy buena pregunta-Arturo le dijo al mexicano-¿Cómo se dio cuenta de esto?-

-Cindy me dio descripciones de alguno de los miembros que han enfrentado, me llamo la atención sobre la usuaria de esa berserker, ¿ya la habías enfrentado con anterioridad?-

-si, Shirou y yo la derrotamos gracias a las dos Sabers y Conqueror-dijo recordando aquel remate que lo dejo inconsciente por el agotamiento de energía espiritual usada por los cañones otomanos de Mehmet II.

-luego de esa descripción más lo que Marlene me dijo me llamo la atención y decidí actuar con cautela, pensé que no servirían pero fue eficaz-dijo el chileno.

-genial, al menos podemos regresar a dejar a los chicos para que descansen un poco, a pesar de que nos hemos librado del enemigo, no estamos del todo seguro aún-

-tienes razón, aún Qu-

***CLUTCH***

El chileno no continuó su charla al escuchar ese sonido, la carne siendo atravesada, pero más cuando había visto adelante, Alfonso tenía una mirada de sorpresa y este dirigió su mano al esternón, al tocar sintió algo saliendo de esa zona, algo sólido y aparte húmedo.

Cuando levantó su mano para mirarla, sus dedos tenían sangre, su propia sangre, de echo bajo la mirada y sus ojos cafés miraron hacia lo que había tocado, la punta de una katana lo había atravesado, el castaño al darse cuenta de que lo hirieron quiso hablar, sin embargo.

-a…a…augh…-el joven solo podía sacar sangre cada frase que quería decir.

El sable saldría de donde estaba clavado, el joven caería de rodillas y por poco que se entendía, le dijo que se fuera del lugar, el castaño caería de boca abajo mientras caía en el suelo.

-pudiste escapar dos veces, pero la tercera es la vencida-Dick escucho la voz loca del su ex maestro de historia y con Kusunoki.

-¡tu…como te atreves atacar por la espalda!-dijo enojado el chileno.

-soy alguien malo, además un deseo me espera-dijo el señor.

-¡que ganarías en atacar a alguien y a alguien como Alfonso!-

-¿quieres saberlo enserio?-dijo el hombre sonriendo aún-te lo diré, quiero crear mi propia historia y ser el único en tener a todos los servants que existan en todo el grand orden, tanto el pasado como presente y futuro, también ser el nuevo administrador del grand orden manipular este juego dentro y afuera, por último seré un dios y un ser único-

El chileno frunció el ceño al escuchar eso y en eso miraria a Arturo quien sacó su esgrima.

-¡muy bien esta vez seré yo quien acabe contigo!-dijo el chico señalando al maestro.

Tanto Arturo como Kusunoki se mirarian y de echo el hombre sacó su esgrima.

El chileno miro a su amigo y vio que la sangre lo estaba abandonando de su cuerpo, tenía que apresurarse, sin embargo aún así necesitaba saber cómo encargarse del japonés samurai.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Sé que debí haberle metido más, pero tranquilos, el lunes no tendré clases, por lo que subiré capítulo también ese día, así que espérenlo.**

**Hasta el día de hoy hemos terminado, es hora de responder los reviews.**

**Camilo Navas: el héroe en este capítulo fue tu O'C al idear el plan algo extremista y a la vez desvergonzado, aún que en el siguiente cap, Prat será el protagonista, espero que hallas disfrutado del capítulo 14 amigo.**

**Roxas Strife: primero que nada muchas gracias por el comentario del PD, mi maestra de secundaria siempre me decía que no me guiará por la historia negra española y entre otras cosas que hemos escuchado, también me gusta leer historia estoy que he estado escribiendo ha sido de historias y libros que he leído durante tiempo, la clase mixter se me ocurrió al imaginarme a Carlos Martel en una imagen mental mía, de echo los caballeros siempre llevan espada y caballo, mientras los romanos usaban lanza, espada y escudo, desde esa mentalidad se me ocurrió la clase mixter, espero que hallas disfrutado del capítulo 14 amigo.**

**George 123: así es el Napoleón que use es de Fate/Grand perder Lost Belts, si Napoleón no hubiera existido en Fate lo hubiera echo en como la descripción de la historia, un hombre en traje francés militar, bajo de estatura, su clase de servants hubiese sido un Rider y uno muy inteligente por sus grandes estrategias, espero que hallas disfrutado el capítulo 14 amigo.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a camilo navas y Roxas Strife, también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo bienvenido a bordo, que dios los bendiga a todos, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente, nos vemos todos al siguiente capítulo de este fic.**

**Algo más, les recomiendo la historia de mi amigo Camilo Navas que tiene en su post, se llama "Fate: Travesía del Guardián", calidad pura y en idioma español, lleva un par de capítulos y trata de que Ritsuka Fujimaru quien está viajando a diferentes épocas de la historia y con sus servants, denle like y apoyen su historia.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola a todos aquí El Redentor 777, aquí les traigo el capítulo número 15.**

**Viernes en la mañana muy temprano aquí, con algo de tranquilidad a pesar de la cuarentena tengo más tiempo para escribir y hacer un poco más largos los capítulos, a pesar de que ya son largos normal mente.**

**En este capítulo se verá la batalla entre el chileno Dick Navas y su servant Arturo Prat que los dos están en crisis por el echo de enfrentar a Kusunoki Masashige y al master lunático, también por qué la vida de Alfonso esta peligrando.**

**Podrá Dick derrotar a su enemigo para salvar a su amigo o posiblemente Tamara salvara al chico, Alfonso tendra su propio harem de chicas en el futuro, este fic es un Self-insert ¿sucederá algún milagro?, ¿quien sabe?**

**Advertencia: Violencia pesada en este capitulo lo meteria en una clasificacion M.**

**Empecemos el capítulo.**

* * *

El servant chileno choco sus sable con el servant japonés, el hombre miro las habilidades y puntos fuertes que su oponente tenía.

Era muy veloz, era de esperarse de un samurai y con un sable tan ligero y delgado como la katana, además este tipo de armas son fuertes para hacer cortes críticos en los enemigos.

Arturo podía aplicar más fuerza debido a que su caballo le ayudaba a moverse, después de todo en un Rider su bestia les aportaba más habilidades y fuerzas para pelear contra los enemigos, aunque eso no significaba que los demás servants no tuvieran lo suyo.

Dick apreciando todo el combate se acerco a Alfonso, también tenía que cuidar de archer, pero ahora debía fijar su atención a su compañero que estaba caído, eso sí, ojos abiertos y estar atento a todo lo que sucedía en los alrededores.

El chico vio que su amigo estaba algo pálido, a pesar de que el color natural de piel de su amigo mexicano era muy blanca para ser latino, estaba toda vía más descolorido, los labios se estaba volviendo un rosa enfermizo y notaba deshidratación también.

Esas señales daban de que la cantidad que había perdido eran bastante, tal vez los golpes que sufrieron durante la batalla de hace poco les causaron un par de hemorragias internas, a este paso moriría.

El chico miro su carta para ver si tenía alguna opción para sacar su argolla de la vida, el chico noto en los iconos de su carta que efectivamente tenía su propia argolla.

Acercando su dedo y para hacer lo mismo que su compañero y de esa forma sacar su argolla el chico se espantó al notar que enfrente suyo y aproximándose a él se acercaba el maestro quien traía una navaja.

-¡diablos!-gritó Dick mientras arrastraba así compañero con él y ambos caerían al suelo, solo que Dick caería fuertemente para evitar que Alfonso se lastimara más en la caída.

-no creas que te voy a dejar curarlo con esa argolla-dijo el hombre enojado mientras jadeaba.

Dick miraría con lentitud al maestro, tenía una mirada llena de locura, realmente tenía los nervios de plata como para atreverse a matar a unos jóvenes, sin embargo el chico ya sabía cuando estaba en clases que el hombre estaba loco.

Antes era de manera metafóricamente hablando, ya que de loco lo decía por su forma de ser en la academia, pero en estos momentos, lo llamaría más bien un demente obsesivo, compulsivo, agresivo, lunático y un socio pata.

-no eres el primero que le hago esto sabes, ustedes son unos desgraciados, solo arruinaran el futuro del mundo, lo peor de todo es que inmigran a este país para hacer sus cosas-

-número uno maestro, no soy un inmigrante, vine aquí debido a un evento y una suerte que tuve, la segunda, no quería meterme en esta cosa del grand orden, pero si debo detenerlos a usted y a los demás, tendré que hacerlo por el bien de todo el mundo-

El chileno se levantaría luego de eso, a pesar de que no tenía ninguna experiencia en combate debía luchar como pudiera, no era un guerrero y a pesar de que el miedo de morir le llegaba la cabeza, en su alma estaba la valentía de querer luchar para salvar a su amigo.

Arturo quien estaba enfrentándose a un al samurai saber, al escuchar eso se le levantó los ánimos y el Rider haría frente y complicándoles las cosas a Kusunoki, el saber samurai se dio cuenta que estaba siendo acorralado, el haber sido atacado brutalmente por el mixter belga de Alfonso anteriormente lo dejo algo lastimado, aparte Arturo tenía ventaja por el echo de que estaba completo de salud y no estaba lastimado como Kusunoki.

El Rider logró darle con su estoque en el hombro al samurai, el hombre se soprendido, jamás había peleado contra un occidental, pensó que el sable Delgado no era potente como atravesar su armadura, pero logró dañarle.

El hombre trató de atacarle pero Prat se alejó de su oponente gracia a su caballo, de echo el chileno en eso le dio un por la espalda como en una corrida de toros, el samurai al sentir el dolor agudo retrocedió.

-¡Schichisei Hōkoku!-cuando Prat se dio cuenta de que Kusunoki utilizó su noble phantasm.

el chileno sintió que le daban un corte en la pierna y su corcel tambien salía herido, ya que el animal había chillado por el ataque, aún que no fue lo suficiente para acabar con su bestia.

'A pesar de que su master está en lo suyo, puede utilizar su noble phantasm sin ningún problema'el miro hacia un lado para ver a su master quien trataba de evitar ser apuñalado por su enemigo y mucho menos morir ahora.

A pesar de que su batalla no era épica como la de los servants ambos peleaban ala par, Dick evitando los cortes moviéndose agachándose y saltado, el maestro cada vez se veía más molesto al no atinarle o asistirle un golpe.

En eso Dick logró tomar de las muñecas al hombre, por suerte el chico era físicamente más fornido obteniendo una muy clara ventaja sobre su antiguo maestro, también como se dijo antes, su altura y peso equilibrados le ayudaban bastante.

(Dick Navas: ¿me llamaste gordo?, El Redentor 777: no nomas frondoso lol)

-grr malditasea-se quejaría el hombre por esta desventaja que tenía muy clara.

Sin embargo el joven miraría de reojo aprovechando la situación para ve que Prat y su bestia estaban ligeramente heridos, pero no tanto para que fuera letal.

'Si esto sigue así este sujeto no ganara, necesito hacer algo, pero…'el miro de reojo a Alfonso 'tampoco puedo dejarle solo'

El chico empezó a emanar su energía espiritual siendo conectada a Arturo quien al recibirla sus ojos negros brillaron en un tono azul celeste, Kusunoki al notar esta particularidad en el servant latino americano simplemente quedo confundido.

-¿Qué está haciendo?-el japonés vio confundido y en eso ambos chocaron sus sables y se alejarían de ellos.

El caballo se levantaría con sus dos patas traseras y levantando las dos delanteras mientras Prat levantaba su sable apuntando a la luna, al igual que Hernán Cortés y su habilidad de carga en ves de tener toros atrás de Prat emergio una enorme cantidad de tropas ellos con un par de tropas con rifles apuntando hacia Kusunoki, las prendas eran como las de Prat, pero el gorro tapaba sus rostros.

-¡Huascar!-los soldados empezaron a fusilar al saber enemigos.

El samurai empezó a cortar la balas pero recibió un balazo en la pierna, el siguiente en el abdomen, en eso el samurai recibió el último en la cabeza, sin embargo el casco le salvó la vida pero este caería al suelo por poder del impacto de este.

-¿eso fue…tú noble phantasm?-dijo el samurai mientras miraba hacia su casco ya en el suelo, su cabello negro en un rodete pequeño.

-por favor, retírense y no vuelvan a causar problemas-El servant dijo al japonés.

Prat vio como el japonés se había quedado callado por unos segundos, el chileno vio algo en su mirada, pensó que jamás lo vería en un servant como el, la respuesta resolvió su duda acertando en ella y también le dio una explicación.

-no lo haré-el saber respondió en voz baja pero a la vez tranquila.

Arturo simplemente vio como Kusunoki bajaba su guardia y bajaba su mirada, cerrando sus ojos al proceso de esto que había echo.

-no me importa si es el bien o el mal lo que estoy causando, como un servant debo apoyar a mi master por las buenas por las malas, sus enemigos son mis enemigos, sus compañeros los míos, no sé si te ha quedado muy claro, te lo explicaré en diferentes palabras, la única forma de que evites problemas contra mí o mi master es siendo nuestro aliado, pero ya que no lo eres tengo la obligación de acabar contigo, es mi honor, mi fuerza y mi disciplina servir a mi amo y a mis superiores-

El samurai brillo en color rojo y Prat al notar eso también brillaría en tono azul y ambos empezaron a pelear en uno contra el otro.

-admitiré algo Saber, tienes mucho honor para servir al mal-dijo alejándose de él.

esta vez trato de encajar su estoque en su cuello, pero Kusunoki lo evito y el salto hacia Prat para bajarlo de su caballo, pero su bestia evitó esto y le dio una patada al samurai que fue bloqueado por sus protecciones de ante brazos.

Ambos servant ahora estaban a la par, sin heridas, sin ninguna desventaja, ambos peleaban con el alma y no por el poder de sus almas, los dos tenían darlo todo, era ahora o nunca, después de todo era una guerra.

Sin embargo en la mente de ambos servants tanto el Rider de Chile como el Saber de Japón tenían un mismo pensamiento.

'Me hubiera gustado haber peleado en un mismo bando, contra los enemigos de la paz'

Ambos usaron sus noble phantasm para atacarse, si embargo ambos se bloqueaban y ninguno resultó dañado por los ataques.

Prat de inmediato atacó de frente a Kusunoki y le alcanzó a dar en la mejilla, a cambio de esto le daría en la espalda al chileno.

-eres rápido-dijo Arturo reincorporándose.

-tú tampoco te quedas atrás-dijo el hombre sonriendo.

El maestro siento algo extraño, al estar conectado con su servant, no era la energía poderosa que su servant ahora desprendía, si no el sentimiento que tenía el samurai.

¿Por qué Kusunoki estaba emocionado?, cuando peleaba sentía bastante crueldad y ganas de brutalizara sus oponentes, un sentimiento que le encantaba, sin embargo el que su servant se sintiera emocionado y el sintiera esa conexión con su servant le causaba disgusto.

Enojado por este echo y al notar eso, con gran molestia por la humillación que sentía ahora, de inmediato y sin perder tiempo del mundo, el querer acabar a su oponente y de conseguir su deseo con la mayor rápidez posible, con cobardia el pateo la zona baja y delicada de Dick haciendo que cayera de rodillas el chico chileno por el dolor.

-que…que movida más cobarde-Dick solo pudo decir eso.

-no hay trucos sucios en las guerras, todo vale-dijo mientras alzaba su cuchillo para finalizar a Dick de inmediato.

El hombre al alzar su arma blanca a su objetivo Dick en un movimiento imprevisto el con reflejo detuvo la navaja, pero al ser este lo que detuvo corto la palma de sus manos.

El chico gruño pero aún así no dejo de apretar, de echo el miraba como lentamente la navaja se acercaba a su cara y la sangre que caía en sus manos se escurría lentamente de sus manos.

'Diablos…Arturo ayudame'el chico pensó y de reojo vio que su servant trató de ayudarle, pero Kusunoki seguía pisándole los talones evitando que su Rider hiciera algo.

El hombre seguía riendo mientras él se encimaba al muchacho para acabar con el, de echo Dick por el dolor que traía en sus manos y la sensación de sentir como sus manos perdían fuerzas lo estaban dejando vulnerable al golpe.

El chico cerró sus ojos para esperar a que el lunático maestro hiciera su movimiento, sin emabargo antes de que llegara esa navaja.

El chico escucho un gran gritó, proveniente del hombre que estuvo apunto de acabar su vida, Dick abrió sus ojos, pero no noto nada extraño hasta que sus ojos miraron hacia abajo.

Vio un Alfonso, cansado, desesperado por lo que veía, herido, pero con ganas y la fuerza de seguir luchando por sus amigos, tenía en su mano un trozo de obsidiana en forma de punta y filo de flecha estaba encajándoselo en la articulación de su rodilla izquierda.

El hombre dejo caer su arma al suelo, por el dolor, dick caería casi al suelo pero su ante brazos evitó que callera, el miro de reojo y vio que su amigo mexicano se había movido a un montón de rocas, efectivamente ahí había obsidiana.

Era de esperarse de un lugar donde hubo una erupción después de todo, sin embargo el trayecto de regreso que hizo para salvarle fue largo por la sangre que había desparramada.

-tú cómo te atreves maldito cabron-el hombre piso la cabeza del débil mexicano, para desquitarse desencajó su navaja de su articulación y ahora la clavo en la zona del maleolo externo de la misma pierna, el hombre gritaría de dolor y caería al suelo.

Alfonso inmediatamente sacó su obsidiana del hombre y rodaría a un lado de Dick quien lo miraria de reojo, el chileno noto que el brillo de los ojos cafés oscuros y negros por la noche estaba apagados y con poco brillo.

-¡maldito mocoso!, ¡por qué no te mueres de una maldita vez!-dijo tratándose de levantar pero fue inútil, el caería al suelo haciéndole extraño.

Algo que noto el maestro es que la última apuñalada le hizo sacar mucha sangre, de echo también se dio cuenta que su pierna estaba algo hinchada, Alfonso sonreiría ante esto y Dick no sabia el por qué.

-de lo poco que he aprendido de anatomía humana en la academia en biología, una de las venas más importantes del pie fue la que acabo de apuñalar, la vena safena-

El hombre no dijo nada, solamente molesto miraría al muchacho en frente suyo, aparte de que el hombre se saltaba levantando pero con dificultad.

-tal vez apuñalaste mi esternón y casi le atinabas a mi corazón, pero hay un defecto en mi cuerpo, se llama dextrocardia-

El hombre no entendería de lo que el muchacho hablo, él sabía que tenía que haber muerto, le dio en el corazón, se supone que la sangre debí haberle abandonado ya.

-parece ser que no entiendes lo que quiero decir-el chico llevó su pulgar en donde tenía su corazón, el sujeto quedo extrañado un momento y luego se soprenderia-yo no tengo el vozarrón del lado izquierdo, lo tengo del lado derecho, eso significa dextrocardia-

Dick al escuchar eso estaría más aliviado, pensó que era algo más grave, pero el escuchar que tenía el corazón en el lado opuesto le dio una esperanza profunda, pero aún así había perdido su amigo bastante sangre, además de que ahora se encontraba herido no sabía si podía dejarlo combatir contra un lunático.

-tu…eres un bastardo suertudo, siempre con calificaciones más alta de tu grupo, con esa tal arrogancia de creerte el superior, te diré algo, jamás serás el protagonista de esta historia, ¡ese seré yo!-

El hombre exclamó eso mientras se dirigía cojo hacia Alfonso y Dick, el primero aún con su obsidiana en su mano, el segundo en cuidado si lo atacaban de nuevo.

El hombre en eso tropezaría y caería al suelo, el molesto vio y sintió dolor por que alguien le había lanzado algo en la zona donde tenía lastimado, el vio que tenía encajado una obsidiana en la zona de la herida, el trato de sacarla pero el dolor no lo dejaba.

Un segundo disparo llego y esta vez le dio el el brazo izquierdo donde traía la navaja haciendo que su arma se le cayera, los dos muchachos vieron a Shirou quien traía una resorberá en su mano, estaba junto a sus servants inconscientes.

-¿Shirou…de dónde sacaste eso?-Dick le preguntó sorprendido al japonés.

-Recuerda que te dije antes del hombre con el que fui criado ¿no?-el chileno asistió al igual que el mexicano quien escuchaba pero no le quitaba la vista de encima al maestro-con la magia que se, pude crear una, siento haberles dejado el trabajo-

-tranquilo, te lo debemos aun-dijo Dick ya que ambos se habían descuidado en ayudar al japonés en llegar al lugar correcto.

Sin que supiera el por qué, pero luego se dio cuenta, fue empujado por Alfonso ya que este último vio como el maestro se dirigía hacia ellos con furia e ignorando el dolor.

-¡son unos hijos de puta!-dijo mientras se alzaba encima del muchacho, el escucho un sonido agudo y crujiente, cuyo sonido se provocó cuando ambos cayeron al suelo, aún que Alfonso se llevó todo ya que el hombre se tiró encima del muchacho.

Ambos con una expresión de sorpresa y dolor se mirarían por unos segundos, la misma expresión se notaba en los rostros de sus amigos, de Prat y Kusunoki quienes dejaron de pelear por ese momento.

Pasó unos segundos después y noto que el maestro empezó a toser sangre, de echo al ver detalladamente Alfonso evitó el cuchillo del maestro que iba dirigido en su costado y el chico con la obsidiana logró darle en la misma zona donde el hombre quería darle.

El mes tel incrédulo miraría de reojo al chico que tenía debajo suyo, el joven cansado y mostrado en su rostro solo tenía un semblante triste en su mirada.

-no le deseaba la muerte a usted y a nadie…pero no creo que sea correcto seguir peleando, me aseguré de darle una zona segura...esto no es suficiente para perforar su pulmón...evite a toda cosa profundizar la apuñalada...así que...ríndase por favor...está acabado-

El hombre vio que el chico tenía razón, no estaba agonizando para nada, pero la pérdida de la sangre que le había causado con anterioridad lo estaba volviendo débil.

'Que humillante…no puedo ganarle a tres niños'el hombre pensó.

El lentamente tomó su cuchillo para guardarlo, de echo Alfonso quito la obsidiana de donde la había clavado al maestro, lo había quitado con el cuidado y al quitarle suspiro mentalmente de alivio ya que no causó ninguna perforación a alguna zona importante.

En maestro acercó su cabeza al oído derecho del muchacho, de echo el joven si yo una mano del hombre en su cabeza, el joven al notar ese gesto simplemente colocó sus manos en forma de abrazo en la espalda del hombre y también dándole entender que lo perdonaba por lo que había sucedido anteriormente.

Kusunoki sonrió ante esto y el acto de su master, el saber pensaba que el hombre era un sujeto sin remordimiento y para nada compasivo, de echo el samurai sintió calma, Dick se sentía bastante inseguro, no creía que alguien como él se rindiera tan fácilmente, Shirou tenía la misma sensación de inseguridad que Dick, por eso colocó una obsidiana en su resortera y apuntando al maestro por si sucedía algo, Prat apreciaba la escena.

Alfonso tenía la sensación de que podía haber tomado otra decisión, pero algo evitó que lo hiciera, él no querer ser como sus enemigos, no quería matar a nadie sin importar sus actos, injustos o justos, eran como ellos, seres vivos, nada diferente.

La mentalidad de uno variaba y esos los volvía muy diferente ya que no todo hombre es bueno y malo, pero aún así se podía cambiar a uno de opinión, las palabras son un arma bastante fuerte, pueden calmar como provocar problemas, sin embargo, aveces no servían.

-perdiste…-escucho la fría voz y peligrosa de su maestro susurrarle en su oído

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que el mexicano quedará extrañado, Alfonso de reojo vio la cabeza del hombre para notar una torcida sonrisa en su cara, la mirada que mostraba sus ojos, no era nada humana, ninguno vio que sucedía ya que Alfonso era el único que la podía ver por la posición que estaban ambos, el después de eso sintió algo helado y húmedo en su cuello en la zona izquierda.

Dick al notar eso abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa y el miraría hacia Shirou, el joven dispararía la obsidiana, sin embargo, no estaba la suerte de su lado.

Había fallad el disparo, el joven tenía algo de inseguridad, tanto ese maestro como Alfonso estaban muy pegados y sentía la incertidumbre de pegarle a su amigo y no al hombre.

-¡no te atrevas!-gritó el chileno.

Arturo de inmediato cabalgó a prisa hacia donde se encontraban los dos y para salvar al mexicano, Kusunoki estaba totalmente paralizado por el echo de que no pudo sentir las malas intenciones de su master, de echo el samurai no hizo absolutamente nada para que Prat fuera al rescate del muchacho.

Alfonso miraba como aún el maestro seguía con el arma en la zona, el chico quería contra restarle, pero por la posición de donde tenía sus manos era imposible para el hacer algo, de echo fue unas palabras que muchas veces ha escuchado y lo dejaron helado.

-¡muere!-el maestro dijo en voz baja pero con frialdad.

El hombre hizo un swing rápido en donde tenía colocado el cuchillo.

-¡NO!-Dick gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras caía de rodillas.

La sangre del mexicano estaba saliendo bastante rápida, el joven dejó caer la obsidiana y él se apresuró a cubrir donde tenía cortado ya que tenía una gran hemorragia, de reojo solo pudo ver al maestro sin embargo las palabras no salían de su boca por la herida profunda que le había causado al muchacho.

-la arteria carótida…un vaso sanguíneo de alto calibre que lleva sangre al cerebro…no fuiste más que una carga para tus compañeros-le había susurrado al chico quien al abrir la boca solo le puso salir sangre.

La saber azul se había despertado de su inconsciencia y ella parpadeo un par de veces, ella se sentía muy bien, totalmente aliviada, de echo al mirar así lado estaba la saber roja quien están roncaba en vez de dormir tranquilamente.

Ella agito a la chica quien empezó a quejarse y luego abriría sus ojos para estar totalmente despierta, la de armadura roja vio algo irritada a la saber azul.

-ahora que-dijo ella molesta.

-al parecer toda vía no acabamos nuestros problemas-dijo la saber azul.

La que hablo miro a los lados, vio como Prat estaba detenido, de echo fue extraño para ella ya que no sabía quién era el Rider que tenía en frente suyo, pero supuso que era un aliado al sentir la conexión de el hombre con Dick.

También vio a kusunoki, al ver a este último se extrañó al notar que no peleaba y aparte de que le faltaba su casco, sin embargo, ¿por qué la cara de sorpresa?.

Al mirar ala misma dirección junto ala saber roja sus ojos se abrieron por horror, la saber roja abrió su boca por la sorpresa, mientras la azul llevó su mano a la boca.

-no puede ser-la saber azul dijo tratando de guardar la calma, pero le fue imposible.

Vio a Alfonso quien seguía cubriendo su herida y aparte con el enemigo encima suyo con una navaja llena de sangre.

-¡bastardo!-la saber roja gritó molesta mientras sacaba su espada.

-¡un movimiento más y le cortó más que una sola arteria!-gritó el.

Los servants se detuvieron ante esto, de echo tenía el cuchillo en el cuello del chico para hacer un corte perfecto y acabar con su vida, Prat se había detenido ante esto.

-tiren sus armas por favor-dijo el maestro con calma y elegancia.

Los servants aliados vieron con gran repugnancia que alguien como él hablara de esa maldita forma, sin embargo no podía decir que no ya que podían perderlo, la primera en tirar su arma fue la saber roja, seguida de Shirou y Prat, el segundo tiro su resortera.

El profesor al mirar eso sonreiría al ver que tenía la victoria en su manos.

-muy bien nada mal…-dijo en voz baja mientras rápidamente encajaba su cuchillo y sin previo aviso en el ante brazo izquierdo del chico que era el brazo y mano que estaba usando para cubrirse la herida.

Al sentir el dolor bajo su mano y la sangre seguía cayendo de su cuello, el chico lentamente cerraba sus ojos.

El de reojo pudo ver cómo los servant gritaban y recojan sus armas, mientras Dick corría a toda velocidad hacia el maestro.

'Chicos…realmente me siento feliz de que se preocupen por mí…gracias por lo que han hecho por mí hasta ahora…de un simple humano y estudiante de preparatoria, pase a esto…grandes aventuras me han llevado a conocer a mucha gente importante en mi vida…'

El chico sin querer cerrar sus ojos miraria hacia sus amigos, que a pesar de sus caras tristes y enojadas notaban su gran preocupación al mexicano, el miraría hacia el japonés.

'Shirou me ayudaste bastante a pesar de que te decía que no, pero aún así te animaste hacer mi trabajo en el negocio'recuerdos del negocio le llegaron de cuando el ayudaba en la cocina o en servirles a los clientes, el siguiente fue Dick.

'Dick, ambos somos iguales, compartimos penas, compartimos historia, la misma legaña y la misma actitud de desconfianza a los demás, sin embargo esa igualdad nos unió y nos volvió amigos, que viva Chile, que viva México y la hispanidad'

El chico volveré ni su cabeza hacia arriba para ver cómo el maestro quitaba el cuchillo de la zona, sin embargo no sintió dolor, solo sentía cansancio, un cansancio que no podía quitárselo con nada, por eso, quería cerrar sus ojos y dormir, para quitarse ese cansancio y para que un día siguiente pudiera despertar en algún lado, como el cielo y el hermoso paraíso.

Estar como un ser sin ningún tipo de pena y pecado, en un lugar de paz y tranquilidad, los ángeles cantando y ayudándole con sus alas, cuando pensó en ángeles se le vino a la mente dos bellas chicas que parecían unos ángeles.

'Ah…Cindy…Marlene, por favor cuídense mucho…no se sientan tristes…yo fui muy feliz con ambas…agradezco el cariño que me han brindado las dos…peleen por este mundo…aún quedan cosas bellas…cosas por las que uno debe pelear…por favor sigan adelante…'

La imagen de ambas chicas se desapareció y vio como el hombre estaba para encestarle el golpe final al muchacho y este bajaba el cuchillo para darle en el cuello.

'Nos vemo…chicos…'pensó mientras cerrabas sus ojos.

*CRASH*

En eso todo el mundo se detuvo, no sabía si fue posible o no, pero aún así cuando recordó Dick al fin este sonreiría y estaría de rodillas dándole gracias a dios.

Lo que había sucedido fue que Archer le había disparado al maestro antes de que diera el golpe final al mexicano, el disparo le había dado de lleno al hombre y el impacto lo alejó, aparte fue tan poderoso y mortal que le dejó un agujero en su torso.

El hombre sorprendido empezó a quejarse y hacer quejidos ya que le es imposible hablar, el miro hacia la servant que le hizo eso y luego vio hacia Alfonso, al final vio a Kusunoki dedicándole una sonrisa loca a su servant que permaneció en su rostro hasta que dio su último aliento y callera al suelo.

Shirou al igual que Dick suspiraron de alivio puro al notar eso, habían acabado con el verdadero peligro, sin embargo el último se dirigió a Alfonso y el puso su oído en el pecho, al estar a su un rato apretó sus puños.

-Mierda…Mierda…-no era alguien que decía maldiciones, pero…no escuchaba pulso algún en su amigo-¡Mierda!-

El chico pateo al suelo y empezó a golpear a este de la frustración, luego de eso gritaría mientras miraba hacia el cielo oscuro e iluminado por la luna.

-master-archer dijo preocupada al verlo y ella sin aviso previo lo abrazaría-perdóname, si hubiese hecho algo ante podría haberlo evitado-

El chileno no respondió pero correspondió al abrazo de su servant, la archer sabía que su master no la culpaba para nada si no que el mismo se culpaba a esto.

Shirou bajo su mirada y sus ojos eran ligeramente cristalizados, fue gracias a Alfonso que él había entrado a la alianza y había encontrado buenos aliados.

Tanto saber azul como roja sintieron ganas de llorar, pero debían ser fuertes, no podían dejar que la pena le ganara a las dos guerreras.

Kusunoki se sentía culpable, era un buen muchacho el que había caído, tenía un gran honor incluso le tuvo misericordia a alguien como su master quién era un sujeto cruel y despiadado.

Arturo veía con decepción esto, sentía culpa de no haber podido detener a tiempo eso, sin embargo la distancia que tenían no era muy favorable incluso montando a su bestia no pudo llegar a tiempo a esta acción.

El hombre miraria lentamente a Kusunoki, él se dio cuenta de algo en el hombre, sabía él porque, se acercó con lentitud al saber samurai y le dijo.

-tu sello de comando ha desaparecido por la muerte de tu master…sabes que no haces un contrato rápido puedes desaparecer en pocos días…fuiste honorable a pesar del master que te toco…te recomiendo que te vallas de aquí y hagas un buen contrato-

Kusunoki no hizo nada y con calma se dio la media vuelta, caminando hacia otra dirección dejando a los aliados solos con una victoria muy amarga.

Shirou se levantó de donde estaba mientras se recargaba un momento en sus rodillas, luego de eso camino hacia dónde estaba Dick, el cojeando un poco y noto que sus servants se iban a acercar par ayudarle les hizo una seña de que el podía hacer esto solo, él llegó a atrás de él chileno quien estaba llorando en silencio siendo consolado por Archer.

Luego miro hacia Alfonso quien parecía estar durmiendo a pesar de que tenía esa sangre encima de su cuerpo, el miro hacia la carta del mexicano y luego miro a hacia su amigo.

-vamonos de aquí…-Shirou solo pudo responder eso.

Dick tomó un par de respiraciones y se apartó de Archer lentamente, el joven con ojos rojizos asistió y luego miro hacia su amigo, pero con sorpresa al mirar a cierta persona.

-tu…¿qué haces aquí?-

Tamara estaba agachada al nivel de Alfonso y ella tenía dedo índice y medio colocado en el lado opuesto de donde Alfonso tenía sus heridas.

La rusa abrió sus ojos ligeramente y tenía una mirada muy seria.

-Caster congela las herida, necesito que evites que se desangre-Ivan asistió y el con un ligero viento helado congeló las heridas.

-¿Qué estás haciendo con el? ¡déjalo!-Dick gritó mientras se acercaba hacia Tamara, pero Archer hizo que se detuviera.

-le estoy salvando la vida, aún tiene pulso-cuando el chico y los demás escucharon eso se sorprenderían.

-pe…pero yo no escuche nada-

-usar los dedos y tocar las carótidas es utilizado en casos de no escuchar el pulso torácico, si no me crees siéntelo-dijo la rusa invitando al latino.

El chico con lentitud camino hasta llegar a un lado de su amigo, el se agachó y tocaría de la misma forma que Tamara lo hizo, de echo el abrió de gran sorpresa los ojos, tenía razón ella, tenía pulso, no era fuerte pero tenía aún pulso.

-e…está vivo-cuando los aliados escucharon eso se sintieron aliviados.

Shirou por el estrés que había tenido caería al suelo sentado mientras pasó una mano en su cabello, fue una locura total esto que estaba pasando, pero a la vez fue un milagro.

-tienes esa extraño orbe que usaron para curarlas a ambas-la rusa dijo mirando a las dos Sabers quienes no dijeron nada.

Dick al recordar el de inmediato sacó su argolla de la vida y al tener el objeto en su mano lo colocó en la de su amigo, fue cuestión de segundo en que actuará el objeto y curara las heridas del chico, Tamara asistió mirando a Ivan y el de inmediato quito las estructuras congeladas.

-aún así no despertara-Shirou dijo.

Los demás a excepción de sus servants lo mirarían.

-¿por qué lo dices?-dijo Dick.

-no es la primera vez que Alfonso lleva su cuerpo al limite, la última vez quedo sin energía espiritual y estuvo inconsciente, creo que ahora mismo debe estar pasando por lo mismo-

Dick al escuchar eso no podía creerlo, de echo miro hacia Tamara tenía sus ojos cerrados.

-tienes razón en ese lado, pero ahora él está sufriendo una deshidratación bastante extrema, perdió mucha sangre y dudo mucho que este objeto tan útil le halla reincorporado la sangre, si no me creen observen esto-

La chica tomó la muñeca de chico volteándola en la parte dorsal, Dick miro a que se refería la chica, Alfonso al ser muy blanco se le podían notar un poco las venas ya que se veían de su color azul característico a través de la piel blanca del chico.

-cuando hay deshidratación, los vasos sanguíneos se vuelven muy delgados, como consecuencia son tan frágiles que pueden estallar en una presión muy elevada-

Dick cerró sus ojos ante esto, era bastante malo lo que estaba sucediendo, no tenían agua o algún suero para dárselo a su amigo, lo peor esta no estaba confíe te aún.

-tranquilo aquí tengo-dijo ella mientras se agachaba y de un termo sacaba el líquido, ella colocó la cabeza del chico en su regazo inclinando un poco la cabeza hacia adelante, ella colocó la boquilla de su termo haciendo que entrara lentamente el agua en la boca del chico.

Tanto Dick como los demás veían esto, de echo Tamara lo hacía con cuidado para evitar un ahogamiento de parte del mexicano por accidente, la chica duro así unos minutos y luego de eso cerró el bote.

-con eso calmara un poco la deshidratación, sin embargo necesitan que reponga líquidos lo más pronto posible-Tamara dijo dejándolo en el suelo con sutileza.

-ya veo…una cosa, ¿estuviste viéndonos?-

-si-ella respondió a Shirou calladamente mientras se alejaba con su servant.

-¡entonces por qué no viniste a ayudarnos!-dijo el chileno molesto y ella se detendría.

Tamara estuvo aún a dándoles la espalda a los chicos y los servants, ella giró su cuerpo hacia ellos lentamente y miro hacia atrás dándole una mirada fría al muchacho.

-no formo parte de su alianza y de ninguna otra, así que, prácticamente ayudarles en una pelea es totalmente estupido, además yo aporto ayuda cuando quiera, ustedes solos pudieron ganarle a duras penas a un enemigos, solo a uno, sin embargo admito que fue cobarde lo que este sujeto hizo-Ella miro hacia el cadaver del maestro.

-congélalo y destruye el cuerpo Caster-por la repugnancia que le causó el recordar esa escena le dio esa orden a Ivan.

El Caster con el mismo viento que evitó el desangro del muchacho hizo lo mismo con el maestro pero esta vez lo rodeó todo y esta vez congelo todo el cuerpo haciendo que pareciera un cubo de hielo, el Caster se acercó al cuerpo y piso un pie del hombre.

Al hacerlo el cuerpo se volvió copos y polvo de hielo, Dick al menos estuvo deacuerdo en eso y no le desagrado, sintió alivio por el echo de que el mismísimo diablo regresara a la vida y los atacara descuidado a ellos.

Tamara se alejó del lugar y dejó a los muchachos solos, esta vez no los teletransporto con ella, de echo en ese momento Shirou se acercó hacia Alfonso inconsiente, Dick por su lado se dirigió a tomar algo de él suelo, nada más y menos que la obsidiana que uso Alfonso.

'Podría servirnos para alguna emergencia' el chileno la colocó en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se dirigió a ayudar a Shirou para cargar a Alfonso.

-iremos al auto móvil donde dejamos al señor klaus, nos iremos en el-

-¿manejaron hasta aquí?-dijo Dick soprendido.

-le perdí prestada a mi inquilina el auto-Shirou solo se imaginaria lo molesta que estaría su "hermana" profesora cuando regrese al hogar.

Dick solo asistio y los servant acompañando a los muchachos se dirigieron al vehículo.

Prat por su lado pensaba en qué haría Kusunoki ahora que perdió a su master, cansado el regreso a su carta de inmediato.

La base secreta.

Había sucedido una desgracia, fue una derrota humillante, un plan ridículo hizo que los aliados se salieran con la suya, aparte uno de sus sirvientes murió.

No solo eso, perdieron cuatro servants, bueno, aparte de Tomiris que fue derrotada por Tomoe, Kusunoki perdió ya que su master murió, además de acabar con Agripina ya que se volvió totalmente loca, el Cayó Mario servant de Sayoko murió en batalla, la berserker sin piedad arranco la mitad de su cuerpo, fue una ecena bastante brutal para los muchachos.

Gracias al cañonazo de Napoleón más el elefante de guerra de Hannibal barca lograron derrotar a un aliado en locura, aparte de que Soji noqueó a la pequeña Mai que seguía inestable sin querer escuchar a su preciada Onee-sama Kairi.

El hombre miro también todo desde su bola de cristal, pensó que el muchacho murió, pero no, el bastardo sobrevivió a este ataque.

-maestro…sé que no es momento de hablar, sin embargo me gustaría ser el siguiente en comenzar una misión-

El hombre no dijo nada y miro hacia el hombre germano.

-muy bien…será mejor que te prepares-dijo el hombre en voz neutra.

El hombre hizo una reverencia mientras salía del lugar y dejaba al hombre en su trono.

-cada vez se vuelven más fuertes, sin embargo fue un milagro total, teniendo servants poderosos les tomó mucho tiempo ganarles…valla ese bastardo del maestro de historia no era un debilucho, pero aún así su mente lo era-

El hombre miraría hacia otro lado viendo había la puerta.

-sé que esos cuatro juntos no tienen una coordinación perfecta, aún así mi viejo amigo Mario, tú tienes una eficiencia del 100% sé que no me vas a fallar en mi siguiente misión-

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Sé que es jueves, bueno aquí es jueves en la noche, pero decidí subir el capítulo rápido para cuando despierten el viernes ya lo tengan en su lista.**

**Bueno hay corona en mexico como dije antes, estando en cuarentena le di un poco mas de dialogo, se que la batalla no fue muy larga, pero aun asi mas adelante habra mas trama.**

**Como digo antes, me gusta reirme de los memes, no de las victimas, asi que si menciono algo del corona virus es por gracias a un meme, no para burlarme de los muertps que en paz descancen ya que hay muchos infectados, aun asi la vida es larga para los jovenes y un poco de burla no hace daño.**

**Hasta el día de hoy hemos terminado, es hora de responder los reviews.**

**Camilo Navas: si que lo fue y en grande, al ser una historia sería y con poca comedia decido romper la cierta pared y le puse el plan de Dick, bueno también al haber recomendado mi historia como agradecimiento hice lo mismo amigo, espero que la batalla de Prat y Kusunoki no te halle decepcionado y la forma de uso del noble phantasm,**

**Respondiendo el review de la autocrítica la hice el otro día, que últimamente la página de fanfiction la gran mayoría de los lectores y autores han estado despreciando a los O'C incluso insultando de manera horrible a estos que lo único que están haciendo es entretener a su público, yo como escritor de fanfic y lleno de O'C mis historias decidí dar la cara por los demás, explicar en detalle y en mi punto de vista, además de que muchos se refieren a los O'C como self-insert, Mary Sue o personajes que no tienen el derecho de ser protagonistas, con esta historia y las demás que tengo, quiero demostrarles que no es del todo cierto y se puede hacer algo grande con ellos, espero que hallas disfrutado del capítulo 15 amigo.**

**Roxas Strife: la historia negra española en mi secundaria por un año me dieron una clase de sobre ella, desmintiendo muchas cosas de la nos han enseñado desde niños sobre la historia de México, el harem de Alfonso, lo pensare un poco aún que en sí agrada la idea, espero que hallas disfrutado del capítulo 15amigo.**

**George 123: sobrevivió admiras penas a pesar de que en este capítulo recibió un peor maltrato, este paso en vez de un harem con hermosas chicas terminara traumado, espero que hallas disfrutado el capítulo 15 amigo.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a camilo navas, George 123, Roxas Strife, también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo bienvenido a bordo, que dios los bendiga a todos, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente, nos vemos todos al siguiente capítulo de este fic.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola a todos aquí El Redentor 777 un nuevo viernes como siempre les traigo con un nuevo capítulo el número 16.**

**Sé que no es gran cosa pero ya casi llego a los 1000 vistas, me siento más inspirado, sé que normalmente son largo los caps de esta serie, también le daré historia y batallas de maneras equilibradas para que no todo sea lucha y también se me pueda ocurrir que servants más meter mientras leo mis libros de historias.**

**Este capítulo tiene casi de todo, comedia, fan service, friendship, sis-mance (relación amistosa de hermanas y es alter ego del bro-mance que es pero en chicos) un poco de conocer a un O'C de este fanfic.**

**Tendrá un poco de Rated M por contendió de adulto, tranquilos, no es Lemon Yaoi o Yuri, es por el transformando de más adelante y no es apto para todos.**

**Sin más que decir comencemos.**

* * *

Cuando los muchachos estaban con sus problemas dos chicas habían viajado con su grupo a una excursión, fue de manera opcional los lugares, de echo lo bueno de todo esto era que la escuela pagaría todos los gastos.

Se hospedaban en cabañas que estaban bastantes conservadas y limpias, nisiquiera lo antiguo que eran estas les quitaba ese toque rural perfecto a las casillas.

Eran de estilo clásico con unas alfombras de piel de animal disecadas y encima de ella una mesa, todo el lugar echa a madera perfecta, unos cuantos espejos en el lugar, una gran habitación para cuatro personas, la humedad del bosque nisiquiera afectaba las estructuras.

Hablando del bosque en sí, era un ligar con varios pinos que le daba un aroma al aire bastante fresco y libre, nada que ver con el aire de la ciudad, también había un hermoso lago de aguas bastantes claras, con abundantes árboles dándole sombra al lugar y en algunas partes donde el sol podía entrar sin ningún problema.

Había pasado unos minutos y la hora de comer había llegado, al ser puras estudiantes de segundo grado, pero las de primero y tercero estaban en otra parte lado del lago, decidieron compartir parrillada, las senseis y unas cuantas alumnas ayudaban en la parrilla, una de ellas era nuestra alemana.

La chica al trabajar en un negocio donde también se cocinaba, ya sabia un par de comidas que se podían hacer en las parrilladas, pero eso sí, no era buena para prender leña o carbón, aún así gracias a su compañeras lo lograría.

La chica se había echo un nudo en su rizado cabello rojo para evitar algún accidente como el de quemarse en la leña por accidente, usando unas pinzas para voltear la carne y un par de brochetas de pollo con verdura.

-tranquilas en un momento estará listos sus platillos-la alemana dijo al ver que varias chicas estaban en el lugar.

-lo sabemos, pero no sabíamos que fueras tan buena para las parrilladas-dijo una de las chicas ocultando sus verdaderas intenciones en esa palabras.

-gracias, estoy acostumbrada a cocinar, de echo es parte de mi trabajo-dijo ella sonriendo.

Como se dijo con anterioridad, la razón por la que estas chicas estaban ahí no era por qué querían ver cocinar a la peli roja, era por lo que llevaba puesto Marlene en ese momento que de echo las chicas también traían puesto pero no resaltaba como ella.

Traía un traje de baño de dos piezas color morado, la chica mostraba su piel blanca, enormes pechos y trasero, una bella vista para las fanaticas y admiradoras sectas, pero también un símbolo de admiración hacia ella, por qué, bueno por el simple echo de querer tener un físico excelente como el de la alemana.

Había pasado unos minutos de la parrillada y empezaron a servir platillos ya preparados, de ahí apareció Cindy que también se llevaba sus buenas miradas y todavía en mayor cantidad, alumnas de primer grado que eran la gran mayoría de sus seguidoras y amigas se fueron con ella acoplándose a la zona de los de segundo año sin quejas de los maestros al ser una convivencia en las excursiones y no haber ningún problema en esto con los demás maestras.

La americana tenía uno de dos piezas de color azul como sus ojos y del bra tenía amarrado en un moño en frente, como es típica de ella traía su peinado de cola de caballo alto, algunas le pedían al gran buda que se desamarrara y se lo llevara el aire, de echo algunas de las chicas le tomaban fotografías desde lo más oculto del lugar, le habían quitado el flash para que no se diera cuenta de ello.

-lo logramos, tenemos sus fotos-dijo una chica de lentes mientras miraba las fotos y ahí salía fotografías de Cindy como Marlene.

-Ritter-senpai no está nada mal, pero Smith-senpai tiene más pechos-dijo una de las chicas-

-no importa, solo disfruta-dijo la chica de la cámara.

En eso a Cindy se le había caído un broche al suelo, ella se agachó para recoger el broche, eso causó varios desangro si nasales al mirar específicamente una zona mientras caía al suelo desmayadas e inconscientes, e incluso sin ninguna pena a morir.

-¡tomale foto!-dijo la otra chica con unos tapones de papel ligeramente manchados de sangre, mientras la chica tomaba las fotos en un perfecto ángulo.

-¡lo logramos!, ¡seremos multimillonarias si las vendemos!-dijo la chica con los vidrios de sus lentes con forma de yenes.

En eso escucharon ambas una tos algo fuerte pero con el propósito de que ambas voltearan, las dos saltaron ligeramente del susto con varias gotas en su espalda, las dos voltearon lentamente para toparse con una Chitose molesta.

Ella traía puesta un traje de baño de dos piezas con falda de color verde con pocas flores blancas de diseño en este, se le podía ver un aura oscura a su alrededor y con una vena marcada en su frente.

-se puede saber por qué invaden la privacidad de Smith y Ritter-senpai, en espacial de ¡¿Smith-senpai?!-dijo al mirar la cámara y más con la imagen que tenía.

-po…podemos explicarlo-dijo la de lentes asustada a muerte-ayu…da-

Al voltear vio que su compañera había desaparecido del lugar y solo se veía un camino de puro polvo, de echo la de lentes al ver que ya no estaba lo único que podía hacer en esto momentos no era suplicar por su vida, si no llorar por sí misma.

Al mirar de regreso ahora con lágrimas de sus ojos callendo en su rostro de una manera cómica, vio a Chitose tronándose los dedos con los ojos fruncidos y totalmente blancos, su cara se veía más varonil y con varias venas marcadas.

-estás acabada-

Un estremecedor gritó se escucho en todo el lugar, de echo nadie tomó importancia a pesar de eso, de echo las chicas algunas miraron hacia el lugar del grito mientras no veían nada, pero al reconocer el grito regresaron despreocupadas a lo suyo.

-otra vez atraparon a Mizuki-san tomando fotos nuestras semis desnudas-

-me sorprenden que no la hallen sancionado aún, incluso le tomó fotografías a la directora-

-¿enserio?, pero la directora es muy joven y tiene muy buen cuerpo-

Comentarios así se hacían hasta que se olvidaron de la chica de lentes, en eso Cindy prestaba atención pero luego se encogió de hombros mientras se dirigía hacia la parrilla.

Al llegar miro a las alumnas convivir entre ellas mientras platicaban tranquilas, la rubia escogió un lugar desocupado, sabía que llegarían sus amigas a sentarse con ellas así que tuvo suerte en encontrarse un lugar desocupado en el lugar a pesar del número de alumnas que había.

la americana sonreiría al apreciar esta paz, si fuera así todos los días como esta excursión, sería totalmente increíble todo, la americana al apreciar el lugar también imagino que en un futuro no muy lejano irse a vivir a un lugar así de bello.

Posiblemente fuera de Japón, en Europa o en alguna parte de América hispana o en Brasil, se valía fantasear, la chica a pesar de que no lo admita le gustaba fantasear algunas veces sobre estas cosas de viajar, no negaba que Japón era un país muy bello, pero no era un país tan completo, al recordar a sus amigos atrás no pudo evitar reírse un poco.

-¿qué habrían echo los chicos si nos hubiera visto así?-la americana se dijo así misma mirando su traje de baño y también a las demás.

Sabía que el trío de chicos de su alianza no eran ningunos pervertidos, pero eran chicos, era imposible que los varones no se resistieran a los encantos femeninos, sabía que no serían sinceros, aún que ella no era mucho de hablar cuando se trata de ser uno sincero.

Dejando de enfocarse de aquello al sentir hambre la chica se iba a levantar para tomar un poco de carne, la americana sintió algo tibio en el cuello, al voltear vio a Marlene acompañada de un par de chicas, solo que la alemana ya tenía el cabello suelto.

-no mire que tomaras algo de comida y pensé que tendrías hambre-la americana sonreiría al ver el gesto amable de la alemana.

Tomaría el plato y vería una cantidad buena que ella quia tomar, era mucho, si lo vieran pensaría que come como chico, pero no le importaba.

-te veías un poco pensativa, ¿Qué sucede senpai?-Chitose le dijo a la americana.

-estaba pensando en donde podría viajar en el futuro-dijo ella.

-¿viajar?-dijeron alguna de las chicas presentes.

-sería increíble, ¿A dónde iría Senpai?-dijo la kouhai de las extranjeras.

-bueno, no lo sé, pero quisiera ir a algún lugar barato y bastante bello-

-eh…sería muy difícil, no sé de lugares que no sean bellos y elegantes, que no sean baratos-una de las alumnas dijo.

La americana mientras comía miro un poco más su plato, sentía que le faltaba algo, cada vez que comía carne y más diario por qué el poncho le cocinaba le daba algo para acompañar la carne para comérsela, sin embargo no recordaba el nombre.

Hizo memoria de algunas charlas con él hasta que llegó la palabra ala punta de su boca.

-¿no hay tortillas?-

Las chicas a excepción de Marlene la mirarían bastante extrañada.

-¿Qué es eso?-una de las chicas dijo.

-¿no saben lo que es una tortilla?-dijo Cindy extrañada.

-es alguna cosa que se usa en Estados Unidos senpai-dijo Chitose tratando de sonar coherente ya que tampoco tenía idea de lo que era eso.

-lo siento, pero no había masa para hacerlas, aquí no venden esos productos-dijo Marlene sonriendo algo incomoda, pero eso lo sabía gracias a Alfonso.

-¿eh?, entonces como le hace el poncho para hacerlas-

-me dijo que las mandaba a pedir desde México-

-hm…ya veo, se siente muy extraño comerlas así-dijo mientras miraba los cubiertos.

-ya somos dos-dijo Marlene sonriendo.

-um…¿de qué hablan?-dijo extrañada Chitose, sintiendo que las dos ocultaban algo que no sabían, como si ambas tenían un secreto guardada entre las dos.

-nada importante, es de un platillo extranjero que usa la tortilla para comer-dijo Marlene.

-¿es americano?-dijo una de las chicas.

-no y si, del continente si pero de Estados Unidos no-dijo la americana como respuesta-se usa para comer con la mano sin necesidad de cubiertos-

-¿comer…?-inicio una chica

-¿con la mano?-finalizó Chitose extrañada.

Cindy en eso se detendría de comer, ahora sabía la respuesta de su pregunta anterior, a donde viajaría, definitivamente iría a México, admitía que tenía curiosidad de conocer al país que tenía una historia de amor y odio con el suyo, si el Poncho lo escuchara imaginaria alguna frase sarcástica de su parte, aunque ya se había acostumbrado.

La americana sonreiría un poco pero con ligera preocupación al recordar a los muchachos.

-Cindy-la alemana dijo al notar la decadencia de la chica.

-¿crees que vallan a estar bien?-dijo la americana, al principio la alemana no había entendido la indirecta, pero luego de unos minutos se daría cuenta.

-tranquila, sé que van a apoyar entre ellos, además nos llamarían en cualquier momento si la ayuda la requieren-

La americana sintió un poco de angustia, si no sucedía eso, entonces que será para la alianza, no sólo eran aliados si no sus amigos de armas, peleaban por el bien común del mundo, pero sentía que aveces guardaban silencio en ciertas ocasiones.

-pe…pero-

-lo sé Cindy, pero aún así disfrutemos de nuestro tiempo a solas-dijo ella guiñándole a la americana quien simplemente río un poco.

Eso la calmo más toda vía, tenía razón, ahora debían disfrutarlo, además los chicos podían cuidarse solos con sus servants, Alfonso con Hernán Cortés, Mehmet II y Jeanne (recuerden que ambas aún no saben que Jeanne misteriosamente fue cambiada por Carlos Martel), Dick con Archer (tampoco saben que tiene a Arturo Prat) por último Shirou con sus dos Sabers.

¿Qué más necesitarían ambos para frenar al enemigo?, pues parece que nada al analizar todo el asunto de la batalla y las estadísticas, los jóvenes tenían más probabilidades.

-¿senpai…de quién hablan?-Chitose dijo todavía más confundida.

-eh, nada no te preocupes Chitose, es algo que Marlene y yo tenemos-dijo riendo un poco nerviosa la americana.

Ambas extranjeras sintieron algo de nerviosismo frío, casi revelaban algo que no debían haber sacado a la luz, al menos no fueron tan directas pero ahora no debían bajar la guardia y seguir manteniéndolo en secreto, así es exacto, no era el lugar indicado para hablarlo.

Chitose al escuchar algo que ambas tienen llego a extrañarse, ¿ayudar a quien?, ella sabía que su amada senpai vivía sola, así que dudaba que sea de algún familiar, ¿apoyarse entre ellos?, acaso tenía una empresa ok algo por el estilo, pero la que más le dejo en duda, ¡¿disfrutar su tiempo a solas?!.

¿A qué se referían ellas con eso?, acaso ambas tenían algún secreto que no querían que saliera a la luz, la chica empezó a pensar una posible hipótesis de que podría estar pasando, de echo al tener un poco de ligero razonamiento llegaría a una.

-ya veo-dijo la kouhai con el ceño fruncido mirando a Marlene.

La alemana estaría extrañada por la mirada, jamás la había visto de esa manera a la chica.

'Tendré que hablar con la asociación'penso la japonesita mientras sólo miraba preocupada y decepcionada como Cindy seguía comiendo tranquilamente.

Pasó unos minutos y la americana había acabado de comer, no quería tener un ayuno prolongado y que le hiciera algún daño en medio de la excursión, de echo se quedaron hablando unos minutos las chicas, en eso la americana noto a su kouhai extraña.

-¿te encuentras bien?-dijo la americana a la chica.

-si…me voy con mi grupo-dijo ella calmada.

Solo vieron como ella se salía del lugar para caminar al otro extremo del lago.

-¿Qué acaba de ocurrir?-la americana dijo ya que no le había echo o dicho algo malo como para ofender a una de sus mejores amigas.

Todas quedaron extrañadas, Chitose no era alguien quien se pusiera así, la americana nisiquiera supo del por qué estaba así, Marlene quedo un poco extrañada pero luego de eso sintió un miedo abundante que incluso en su mirada madura y fría se noto al agudizarse.

La alemana trato de calmarse y con la mirada vio a Cindy, la rubia estaba extrañada, como el típico protagonista despistado de un harem que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que acaba de ocurrir en ese momento, la alemana lo supo por su sentimiento.

Chitose, esta enamorada de Cindy pero ella no se ha dado cuenta.

En la base oculta unas horas más delante de estos acote cimientos.

El líder del grupo y maestro estaba mirando desde la esfera a los objetivos de Mario, el hombre sabía que él no tendría ningún defecto, el germano era un sujeto que hacía todo con eficacia y perfección las órdenes, era su mano derecha y al que le dejaría el puesto de líder de la alianza si el llega a faltar.

Sabía que su aliado más cercano utilizaría el sello de comando con sus servants ya que fue un error fatal por lo que sucedió anteriormente, fue una razon por las que se vieron en la total derrota definitiva y una que fue buena pero un gran precio.

Uno y única buena, si le hubieran ordenado detener al berserker de atacarles, hubiera sido un costo importante de usar un sello, preferirían ahorrarlos, aún que su aliado francés y su servant Napoleón ya habían utilizado dos solo tenía una posibilidad, preferirían que no perdieran a un servant así de importante, fue sabía la decisión, peor los errores fueron.

El haber caído en desesperacion, la pequeña Mai al no estar cuerda en su mente ya estar bajo la ira y la deseperacion, hubo un bloqueo de vínculo master servant creando desconfianza inmediata y atacando a su compañeros incluso asesinando a uno de ellos.

Sabía que no dejaría salir a Mai por un largo por un tiempo como castigo, aún que si no fuera por Kairi y Sayoko quienes protestaron en contra de él para perdonarle la vida la hubiera exterminado de una vez por todas y la hubiese remplazado.

Era malvado, pero tenía que perdonarle ya que no todos podían ser master en el mundo, sin embargo el único de afuera ha sido nada más Mario.

Recordó un poco de la historia de su primer aliado y también su deseo a seguir, así que lo mando por qué sabía que pelearía con algo que él deseaba en todo el mundo.

-así que te reunirás con esa persona, será interesante-dijo el hombre so tenido detrás de su máscara, sus ojos brillaban de emoción y maldad detrás de esos dos agujeros.

Regresando con la excursión.

Ya de tarde algunas de las chicas aún traían puesto sus trajes de baños, solo que para no tener un poco de frío tenían puesta una bata de baño encima y unas cuantas toallas.

Marlene traía una bata morada encima, por alguna razón le gustaba el color, además le resaltaba bastante en su apariencia, a pesar de que le gustaba el azul verdoso la gran mayoría de sus prendas tenían un poco de lila o morado en ello.

La alemana seguía pensando aún con ligero pánico con las posibilidades de que Chitose estuviese triste por algún tipo de celos por la cercanía de la alemana hacia la americana, pero el caso de esto era, ¿por qué ella se encelo con ella?

No le gustaban las chicas, para nada y ya se lo había contado a Cindy, era un poco difícil tratar con personas así, la alemana sabía que en la actualidad las relaciones entre personas del mismo género era normal y común, pero aveces había que respetar.

Recordó cuando le contó a Cindy de su ligera homofobia, pero a la vez quería superar eso, sin embargo le era imposible eso, nunca le sucedía con los muchachos, menos con su padre.

Con ellos sentía un agradable sentimiento de felicidad y seguridad, también habían cosas que podía beca con ellos que con las chicas no tanto, ejemplo, es más abierta sobre su manera de ser con ellos y hay menos penas de tener charlas diferentes con ellos sobre algunas cosas, hacerles un poco de burla, a pesar de que no lo aparentaba ella tenía un poco de lado loco.

Tendría que hablar con su amiga sobre esto, quería dejarle que Chitose arreglara sus problemas, pero era mejor que se lo dijera y fuera sincera, no quería que Cindy perdiera su amistad con su kouhai por culpa de un mal entendido.

Sin embargo ella tenía en mente de que posiblemente la americana ya esté dentro de la cabaña o tal vez fue por leña por qué harían una fogata y contarían un par de historias de terror acompañadas de malvaviscos al fuego vivo.

Tendría que buscarla en su cabaña primero, posiblemente se esté cambiando en esos momentos para dirigirse hacia la fogata y estar lista para las historias.

Hablando de la americana ella estaba sentada en las bancas acompañadas de unas cuantas chicas de su salón de clases, la rubia traía una bata de color blanco y unas sandalias negras, la platica era de lo que había sucedido hace un rato.

Lo de Chitose le extraño nunca la había visto así, será algo complicado hablar con ella cuando este en este estado, nunca ha sido la mejor consoladora del mundo y más cuando se trata de cosas sobre melancolía o expresiones tristes.

Pero si algo si tenía, era que ella era muy buena escuchando a las demás, no tenía ningún problema cuando se trataba de escuchar a las personas, pero en consejos, bueno de alguna u otra manera tenía que arreglárselas con ella, no quería terminar teniendo al don rencores en el futuro y que la siguiera toda la vida, era preciada para ella después de todo.

Aparte de otro tema fue Marlene, dijo que iba a ir por un vaso de agua pero ya se ha tardado mucho, noto incomodidad en la mirada y la presencia de su amiga alemana.

¿Qué estaba pasando ahora?, solo falta que Shirou se vuelva alguien maleducado, que Dick amara las drogas y el alcohol y que Alfonso mejorará su vocabulario y que fuese bastante amable con ella como si se tratara de un esposo moderno a su mujer.

Ella solo rodó sus ojos de esas tres posibilidades, pero hablaba de Marlene, tal vez llevaban poco tiempo juntas como amigas pero aún así es extraño que se ponga así, tal vez estaba de mal humor, aún que no lo creía, no le han hecho nada para hacerla enojar.

-¿espérenme aquí, iré a ver dónde esta Marlene?-dijo la americana levantándose de su lugar.

-¿será cierto lo que dijo Chitose-Chan?-dijo murmurando en voz baja mirando lo mensajes.

-vallamos a comprobarlo de inmediato-

Cindy dejando a las chicas atrás miro hacia los alrededores del lugar, se veía muy bien el lugar con el atardecer del sol que ocultaba todo a su paso, sin embargo no podía concentrarse en ello sin él encontrar a su amiga.

Ella miro hacia el lago y vería un cabello rojizo rizado a la perfección que reconoció desde la distancia de inmediato, ella se acercó hacia la alemana y noto que se estaba levantando.

-Marlene-la chica volteó hacia la americana al escuchar su nombre-¿puedo hablar contigo?-

La alemana parpadeo un par de veces, ella estaba ligeramente calmada aún que sabía que se intranquilizaría un poco de que hablara más, la europea asistió y la americana sonriendo se sentaría aún lado de ella.

Ambas miraron al horizonte y el sol iluminaba el lugar con un tono dorado, el calor se quitaba lentamente para llegar a lo fresco, aún que ambas estaba acostumbradas al frío y por mucho, en eso el viento hizo que su cabellos se moviera, la cola de caballo de Cindy se movía con el flujo, mientras Marlene sus rizo, ella tuvo que poner su mano en su cara para evitar que su cabello la incomodara en ese movimiento del viento.

-sé que no soy la mejor para las charlas, pero aún así hay cosas que debería preguntarse directamente, somos amigas después de todo-dijo la americana.

La alemana miraba de reojo a la rubia, ante esa pregunta no tenía aún la seguridad para hacerlo, después de todo sería incomodo, aún que bueno en lado ya sabe.

-lo sé…pero aún así me da miedo-

-hm…es de sobre eso, desde el primer día que me contaste de ello siempre te he querido preguntar, ¿por qué el miedo a este tipo…gustos?-dijo Cindy algo incomoda para no decir una palabra más fuerte.

La americana podía jurar que el poncho estaba diciendo algo mucho peor en alguna otra parte, después de todo el si era muy directo aún que el sarcasmo no era algo directo en sí, es en cierta forma una manera de romper la inseguridad.

-jurarías…-dijo la alemana en voz baja y Cindy miro hacia ella.

-¿jurar que?-preguntó ella acercándose.

-juras el…no contárselo a nadie, nisiquiera a papa, Alfonso, Dick o Shirou y sus servants-la alemana dijo mirando con un poco de pena hacia la chica aún que si era un secreto entre ambas y que nisiquiera a su propio padre se lo podía contar era algo grave entonces.

Ella asintió como respuesta, la alemana respiro un par de veces ante esto, tal vez era algo fuerte lo que le contaría, Cindy miro a los alrededores par asegurarse de que no hubieran personas alrededor y que no escucharán la platica, lo dudaba, ya que la gran mayoría estaban cambiándose para lo de la fogata por lo que solo estaban ella y Marlene.

-hace diez años, cuando tenía siete, viví un tiempo en Kioto, por eso se hablar japonés bien-empezó a explicar ella en voz baja y clara la americana-en ese entonces mi madre y mi padre estaban divorciados, la custodia no estaba clara por lo que me dieron tiempo en decidir con quién quedarme, ya sabes el resultado, pero el por qué fue la razón por la que lo hice-

La americana sabía lo que se sentía tener a sus padres separados, aún que lo suyo fue por la muerte, su madre murió en un accidente en Massachusetts y se quedó con su padre desde entonces aún que con lo del intercambio tuvo que vivir sola, aún que después de un año no se espero el de vivir con un mexicano poncho.

-yo hacía actuación en una escuela donde entrenaban los talentos artísticos de niños, me eligieron de actriz debido a que era una niña linda-seguia siéndolo solo que ahora era una mujer-mi maestro…era mi ex prometido, mi madre sin que mi padre lo supiera nos comprometió ambos-

Eso no lo sabía, valla, parece sacado de una manga esto, la típica alumna que tiene aún maestro de prometido, aunque, esto era exagerar, era una niña de siete años, por lo que Cindy soltó la primera pregunta.

-¿Cuántos años tenía tu maestro?-dijo ella.

-el…me ganaba por cuarenta años-la americana soltó un wow por la larga diferencia de edad que han entre ambos-el tenía un gran negocio y aparte era un actor famoso en Europa, mi madre quería que aprovechará para que le sacara dinero, pero era una niña nada más, durante el tiempo que estaba en esa escuela, cada vez más ese hombre me veía más con deseo-

Cindy sentía algo de asco en ello, parecía la leyenda real de Alicia el país de las maravillas (si Alicia es una servant lo sé) el sombrerero loco era el autor del cuento pero dentro de este, el autor tenía un deseo pedofilo por una niña de doce años, solo que siete era muy exagerado.

-un día el, trato de…hacerme cosas-dijo abrazándose así misa-yo…no puedo evitar sentir miedo cuando recuerdo eso…siempre manteniéndome al margen pero…siempre me atormentan esos recuerdos-

Surgió la segunda pregunta de Cindy, no entendía era un hombre ese maestro no.

-pero…el miedo a las chicas-

-fue…culpa de él…-dijo mientras apretaba sus uñas en sí misma y trataba de aguantarse el llorar-nos hizo grabar una actuación…de…adultos, en donde yo…un gran puñado de mujeres que no sé si lo hicieron por el trabajo o por hacerme el mal…me hicieron varias cosas-

Una imagen apareció en donde salían varias manos dirigiéndose hacia Marlene en su misma posición, la alemana puso su manos ahora a los lados de su cabeza tras los recuerdos.

-desde entonces han tratado de hacerme más cosas…pero gracias a dios no llegaron más lejos que al toqueteo y…la estimulación...hubo un milagro, la custodia llego y decidí irme con mi padre…fue difícil y era muy tímida con el por qué tenía miedo…miedo a mi propio padre... pero mi padre siempre me ha tratado muy bien como hija y me sentí a salvo…al ser hombre pude adaptarme con los chicos sin dificultad…pero no todo estuvo bien-

La americana desde su posición apretaba sus puños escuchando el resto.

-fue desde entonces que no he podido acercarme a mujeres, sabes lo difícil que fue esconderlo y inscribirme en una academia de puras chicas, sé que son buenas personas y que no me harían ese tipo de cosas, pero aún así esos recuerdo vienen a mi mente-

La americana se acercó a ella dándole un abrazo sorpresivo y en descuido a Marlene, ella abrió sus ojos de gran sorpresa fue un movimiento sorpresivo realmente, la alemana no sintió miedo para nada de quererla alejar de ella.

La chica movió sus manos hasta llegar a la espalda de su amiga aceptando el abrazo de regreso como muestra de que, no le molesto para nada.

-estas decepcionada de que no sea un chico-le dijo ella a Marlene.

-no…estoy bien…gracias-dijo ella cerrando sus ojos aceptando más el abrazo.

Desde la lejanía sin que las chicas se dieran cuenta ahí estaban sus fanáticas mirando todo, aún que el problema fue que no escucharon nada.

Entre miradas de asombro se podía vivir y escuchar una opinión.

-tenía razón-dijo una de las chicas con el mensaje del celular.

-¿las dos más populares…están saliendo?-

-esto sí que es una tendencia-dijo Mizuki tomando fotos de esa ecena.

En parte de Chitose podía ver las reacciones de felicidad en ellas todas parecían querer festejar por el Girls Love real que estaban presenciando en estos momentos, como si se tratara de una leyenda urbana o algo por el estilo, pero la kouhai para nada, se sentía feliz de esto.

Las dos extranjeros se separaron y reirían un poco de esto.

-por dios, apuesto que te hubiese gustado que el poncho te abrazara-

-sería una mentira el negarlo-la americana ante esto quedó ligeramente callada-¿um…sucede algo Cindy?-

-aparte de la historia, siento que algo más me falta-pensó la americana como si hubiese olvidado algo importante.

-oh ya veo, pensé que estabas pensando en Alfonso al haberlo mencionado-la americana se sonrojaría un poco ante eso.

-po..porque debería estar pensando en el poncho-dijo ella.

-muy bien…piensa en Shirou-

La americana lo hizo, Shirou Emiya, educado ordenado y muy disciplinado un japonés ejemplar a la disciplina que hay en el país y que muy pocos tienen en efecto, pero aún así no sentía nada más que una mera amistad con el además interactúan algo pero no tanto para ser tan cercanos o ser algo más que solo unos simples amigos.

-ahora en Dick-

Chileno y recién egresado del grupo, el novato del equipo, se lleva más con Alfonso que con ellas dos, sin embargo se nota más cercanías con su propia servant que con alguna de ellas dos, no estaba diciendo que este mal sin embargo no parecía haber esa conexión tan grande.

-por último Alfonso-

Mexicano y enemigo natural de los americanos como sus antepasados españoles con los suyos Ingleses, sarcástico, buen cocinero y para los que hacerse de las casas, pero a la vez era serio y se preocupaba mucho por ella mismo, la salvó al igual que ella a el, pero aveces sentía que por un lado era muy especial, no sólo por el echo de ser su primer aliado y en creerle, si no por lo mucho que le ha ayudado actualmente.

'¿Eh?...por qué siento calor y este cosquilleo en mi panza'pensó la americana.

-te estás sonrojando-dijo la alemana riendo un poco.

-o…oye no me estoy sonrojando-dijo ella algo molesta pero con un puchero.

-se enojo, que linda se ve senpai así-dijeron las chicas desde la lejanía apreciando todo lo que ocurría pero sin poderlo escuchar.

-vamos, no hay nada de malo, al menos que te guste Chitose-

Marlene aprovechó la oportunidad, ahora tenía que confirmar que era ella para Cindy, necesitaba saberlo, era obvio que sentía algo por Alfonso pero no sabía si estaban mezclado esos sentimientos, era el momento ahora que sentía confianza.

-hm…Chitose es mi kouhai, pero no la veo con esos ojos-dijo ella.

-¿por qué?-dijo Marlene tratando de sonar confundida.

-simple y sencillamente, por qué es una chica, sé que ha sido muy buena conmigo desde que entre ala preparatoria y me mudé a Japón, además analízalo, si nisiquiera Chitose que es la chica más linda del mundo es claro que no me gusten las mujeres-

Tenía buen punto en ello, mal entendió las cosas, pensó que simplemente era despistada a sus "sentimientos" a Chitose, pero nada mas la ve como una amiga.

-bueno, que tal si nos cambiamos para ir a la fogata, no quiero ir vestida así y que me de frio-se levantaría Marlene mientras tras se estiraba, cindy hizo lo mismo y ambas se dirigieron a la cabaña-tal vez seamos amigas pero también mi rival de amor-

-¿por qué rival de amor?-dijo la americana.

-bueno, entonces no te molestaría que me quede con Alfonso verdad-dijo ella guiñándole un ojo y cindy apretó su puño por el echo del tema, aún que la verdad la americana sentía algo de emoción ante todo lo que sucedió el día de hoy.

No solo tuvo una charla de chicas, si no que la confianza entre ambas creció hasta ser una hermandad completa entre ambas chicas de la alianza.

La fogata fue algo tranquilo, nada raro, contaban historias de terror y leyendas urbanas, por suerte de ambas chicas eran muy buenas para evitar el miedo, algunas ridículas y otras interesantes ya que no las habían escuchado antes.

Pero el momento llego, nunca faltaba esto en una escuela cuando hacían viajes.

-¿una prueba de valor?-dijo confundida Cindy.

-exacto, caminarán en este enorme bosque oscuro hacia las cabañas, una vez que lleguen hasta el destinatario cumplirán la prueba-

Una de las chicas tenía palillos para sortear a las chicas, por razones del destino (o más bien del autor) tanto Cindy como Marlene les habían tocado juntas en esta competición.

-listas, ¡fuera!-

Las dls extranjeras se dirigieron hacia el bosque, cabe mencionar que ambas estaban vestidas diferentes y no en traje de baño, ya no más.

Cindy estaba con sus típicas ropas de calle, las que consistían un top muy corto blanco, un short corto de mezclilla y botas cafés, no traía puesto su saco bleiser al no tener frío.

Mientras que Marlene su camiseta morada y los jeans de mezclilla con tenis blancos, algo casual pero se veía bastante bien ese estilo de vestir.

-valla, sí que está bastante…tenebroso aquí adentro-dijo Cindy.

-si, si pasa algo no dudaré en sacar a Ruler de inmediato-

-eh, ¿trajiste tu carta también?-la americana dijo y la alemana asistió, dando a entender que ambas las habían traído mientras se cambiaban.

-ahora nos dirigimos a las cabañas no-dijo Marlene.

-solo espero que no venga slender man-la alemana reiría por el comentario de Cindy.

-debo admitir que la película fue un fracaso, no dio tanto miedo como los juegos-

-buen punto, aún que deberíamos admitir que el contar la leyenda de slender man fue un error tonto-mencionó la peli roja.

En eso ambas se detendría al sentir que algo no estaba bien en los alrededores, se veía bastante extraño, de echo ya llevaban veinte minutos caminando por el lugar, las fogatas solo estaban a cinco minutos de distancia de las cabañas.

Debieron haber llegado desde antes al lugar, esto no estaba para nada bien y por supuesto que no era nada normal esto.

-Cindy-Marlene dijo en voz baja metiendo su mano en su bolsillo y en guardia.

-si…lo sé-la americana dijo también sacando su carta.

En eso las dos escucharon un par de sonidos por el lugar.

Ahí fue cuando Cindy se dio cuenta de ello y sacó a Ricardo de inmediato.

-¡emboscada!-

-¡lion Heart!-el servant se defendió a las chicas del ataque, que consistía en bolas de fuego que se dirigieron hacia ellos como objetivo.

-¿Quién fue sal?-Cindy dijo mirando a los alrededores.

-¡Leyenda de Teutoburgo!-

Federico salió y el bloqueo el ataque de su oponente con su espada el servant ahora lo tenía en frente de él y vio de quién se trataba.

El sujeto era muy alto tenía piel bronceada ojos azules y cabello castaño que tenía en la parte de arriba cubierto por un casco con un par de alas doradas, traía una armadura de cuero con rodillera completa, en la armadura una capa roja con bordes dorados, tenía una espada de plata con escudo largo y no tan ancho dándole forma cilíndrica a este, estaba echo de bronce con un logo de brújula dorado.

-tu…grr-férrico seguía empujando encontra de el hombre.

-Gib auf, du wirst nitch unvesehrt wie dein partner hier rauskommen-(ríndete, tu compañero y tú no saldrán ilesos de esta)el hombre le dijo y barba roja como su master se sorprendieron.

-sprichst du deutsch-(hablas alemán) el antiguo rey del sacro imperio germano le respondió.

-lass es in ruhe Hermman-(déjalo en paz Hermman)

El servant se alejó del rey peli rojo quien al escuchar el nombre del servant se sorprendería.

-sie…als retter der deutschen dienen dem bösen-(tu…como un salvador de los alemanes esta sirviéndoles al mal)Federico más indignado que molesto le preguntó al servant.

En eso el master apareció en el lugar, Marlene al ver al Mario quedo bastante impresionada pero ala vez horrorizada, el servant de la chica sintió el miedo en su master y miro hacia ella.

-nein, kannst du nitch-(no, no puede ser)la chica dijo en voz baja-wegen al der menschen auf dieser welt musstest du in ,meinem leben wieder auftauchen!-(por qué de todas las personas en este mundo, ¡tuviste que aparecer de nuevo en mi vida!)

El hombre sonreiría ante esto, Cindy al igual que rifando no entenderían lo que estaban diciendo al no saber alemán, pero por cómo actuaba Marlene parecía que ya lo conocía.

-Komm schon, seis nitch böse, sübe. Ich bin wegen meiner schönen verlobten gekommen-(vamos, no te enojes dulzura, he venido por mi hermosa prometida).

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Bueno ahora va un servant enemigo, esta es su descripción, no está su tipo de clase solo les pondré un resumen de su historial.**

**Armanio, también conocido por su nombre alemán como Hermman, fue un caudillo de la tribu alemana de los queruscos, que guió de manera excelente a la coalición aliada de las tribus germánicas hacia una victoria decisiva frente a las tres lesiones romanas en la batalla del bosque de Teutoburgo en el año 9 d.c. Arminio, teniente auxiliar del general romano Publio Quintillo Varo, utilizó su conocimiento de tácticas romanas para emboscar y destruir a las legiones, los romanos tuvieron que retirarse del imperio romano de magna germanía y los romanos no realizaron más intentos concertados para conquistar y conservar germanía más allá del río Rin, los historiadores modernos han considerado la victoria de Arminio como "la mayor derrota de Roma" y una de las batallas más desicivas de la historia del pueblo Germano.**

* * *

**Hasta el día de hoy hemos terminado, es hora de responder los reviews.**

**Camilo Navas: ok a la otra editare eso del noble phantom aún que ya no se puede hacer nada para el cap anterior, gracias a Tomoe lo lograron, espero que halles gustado el capítulo 16 amigo.**

**Roxas Strife: creo que él guest eres tú lol, hasta ahorita no se han dado cuenta ya que siguen de excursión y ambas están batallando, sobre Kusunoki más adelante veras lo que hará, eso sí no pienso en darselo Alfonso, pienso darle otros diferentes que no aparecen en Fate a él y a los demás, espero que hallas disfrutado del capítulo 16 amigo.**

**George 123: bueno ya se explico en este capítulo lo primero, aún que eso sí perder mucha sangre es casi llegar a la muerte, espero que hallas disfrutado el capítulo 16 amigo.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a camilo navas, George 123, Roxas Strife, también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo bienvenido a bordo, que dios los bendiga a todos, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente, nos vemos todos al siguiente capítulo de este fic.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola a todos aquí el redentor 777 con un nuevo capítulo el número 17, 12:00 de la noche aqui en mexico para subir este capitulo no se a que hora lo leeran ustedes pero se los subi a esa hora, ahora empieza la batalla de las chicas contra este enemigo, que Marlene le teme por su pasado oscuro contra este, creen que lo logren o serán víctimas de este hombre.**

**Descúbranlo leyendo.**

**Sin más que decir comencemos.**

* * *

En el negocio del señor Ritter los muchachos y las servants estaban tratando las heridas del joven castaño, aún que la argolla de la vida fue de mucha utilidad el problema fue que algunas heridas no cerraron completamente, pero gracias a dios no eran para nada mortales.

Las servants no eran tan buenas en este tipo de casos por qué su recuperación era más rápida que la de un humano común y además el tratar heridas no eran lo suyo, pero gracias a que Dick y Shirou tenían un ligero conocimiento de primeros auxilios solo se enfocaron en que las heridas no se infectaran ya que el desangro fue detenido por la argolla y Tamara.

Hablando de chicas se le hizo algo extraño a Dick que las dos no hallan regresado aún, se suponía que hoy era el día que regresaban las dos chicas de su viaje a excursión.

-bueno mirando el clima no me extrañaría que se halla pospuesto el día-el japonés comentó mientras miraba por la ventana que estaba cayendo una llovizna o lluvia simple, pero por los rumbos que estaban ellas probablemente estaba en peor condiciones el clima.

-buen punto, aún así es mejor, de ese modo Alfonso podría recuperarse a tiempo y Maroene no tendría que preocuparse más por su padre, aún que tendríamos que explicarles las cosas al señor Ritter cuando despierte-

-no será necesario master-Archer le dijo al chileno-cuando ellos nos atacaron el señor Ritter fue inmediatamente noqueado por el enemigo, por lo que no se dio cuenta de que nos atacaron ellos y sus servants-

-gracias a dios-Shirou dijo suspirando.

-por cierto master, cree que esa chica que vimos hace un rato tenga buenas intenciones en el grial-dijo la saber azul a los demás.

Ahora que lo mencionaba tenía mucha razón, a pesar de que Tamara les había dicho cosas del honor no tenían ninguna idea de quién se podría tratar, además cabía una pequeña posibilidad de que solo los estaba usando para sus buenos fines.

-es muy extraña la pregunta pero tiene lógica si lo pensamos-dijo Dick-lo extraño es que su servant es bastante poderoso que podría derrotarnos a nosotros en una batalla individual, pero aún si recuerdo algo que mencionó Alfonso hace mucho-

**Flash back PDV (punto de vista) de Dick.**

Fue hace cinco días antes de que todo esto pasara, estábamos jugando a uno de los juegos de mesas de estrategias del negocio, era algo común ya que cuando no tenía que mostrarles los alrededores a Archer y el terminaba de jugar aveces estaba solo ya que Marlene se iba a pasear por la ciudad con Cindy y las de su academia.

El señor klaus en ese momento se había dirigido a atender un asunto del agua del negocio y también de la electricidad ya que quería poner pantallas y televisiones en el negocio para canales de entretenimiento, deportes y otras cosas o incluso so de música.

Ahí fue cuando toque el tema de que si había posibilidades de aliados.

-sabes cómo inicio la primera guerra mundial-

-por la muerte del archiduque de Austria-

-sí y no, la muerte del archiduque Francisco Fernando fue solo una gota que derramó el agua, aún que correcto ahí fue cuando inició todo-

-lo entiendo, pero que tiene que ver la Primera Guerra Mundial con todo esto-

-bueno, los enemigos tienen, aliados o tratan de reclutar aliados en secreto, por ejemplo sabes que los aliados lucharon en contra de Alemania no, solo que en este caso Inglaterra no estaba en la Primera Guerra Mundial, resulta que ellos le prohibieron invadir Bélgica, que pasó Alemania no obedeció e invadieron Bélgica y ahí fue cuando Inglaterra se unió a la causa-

-¿eso significa que Inglaterra era aliado de Bélgica?-

-no, Bélgica es una colonia francesa, aún que comparte poco con Alemania y Holanda, sin embargo aquí es donde entra lo que preguntaste, como dije antes, los enemigos reclutan a secretas a los demás, pero uno nunca sabe cuántos aliados en secretos halla o más bien cuantos enemigos tengamos, posiblemente hay más de los que ya conocemos-

-entiendo…Alemania tenía aliados en la primera guerra mundial y no se revelaron-

-creo que me entendiste mal Dick, Alemania tenía aliados como no, pero no fueron lo suficientemente buenos como para seguir, a diferencia de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, Japón e Italia eran aliados de los aliados de la Segunda Guerra Mundial y no de Alemania, de echo, hubo un país que tuvo que rechazar la oferta por varias razones, pero era una muy buena oferta y uno nunca sabe qué sucedería en la historia si hubiera aceptado esa alianza-

El castaño le tocó el hombro a Dick para que lo siguiera, en eso entro a una oficina donde se encontraban varios libros en eso Alfonso saco uno y busco una página en eso se lo dio a Dick.

Al leerlo se sorprendería mucho.

-así es, mi querido México iba a ser aliado de Alemania en la Primera Guerra Mundial, Arthur Zimmerman mandó un telegrama al presidente Venustiano Carranza para unirse a la Primera Guerra Mundial si Estados Unidos se unía y también invitaríamos a Japón a unirse a nuestro bando, pero eso no pasó, Inglaterra descifro el telegrama y Estados Unidos entro antes a la guerra, mi país por culpa de la revolví con Mexicana Suceso que no me explico por qué lo festejan, dejó en la ruina al país y desde entonces la corrupción fue incentivada a su máximo-

-te refieres a que los enemigos que tendríamos serían los menos esperados-

-exactamente, muchos saben los países de habla hispana no somos del tipo intervencionistas, es por eso que te digo, mantén ojos muy bien abiertos-

**Fin del flash back.**

-hm…ya veo, eso significa que no podemos bajar la vista de que ella pueda ser parte del enemigo entonces-dijo la saber roja.

-eso quiero pensar, pero realmente jamás pensé que Alfonso tendría un juicio bastante alto, aunque por lo que he visto de él por el momento lo mejor sería no abrir mucho la boca-

-sería difícil master, sabes que los servants podemos sentir la presencia de otros a la distancia, aparte de que últimamente no nos ha ido muy bien en lo que se trata de las batallas-dijo Archer mirando a su compañero inconsciente y herido.

-tranquila Archer estaremos bien-dijo mientras ponía una mano en su hombro-solo el tiempo lo dirá, ahora lo mejor será que nos resguardemos y nos recuperemos-

La albina sonriendo pondría una mano encima de la del chico, la saber azul al ver esta unión sintió algo de celos, no por qué Dick estuviera haciendo eso con la servant, sino por otra razón que veía sus ojos verdes.

-master-ella dijo al japonés que miraría algo extrañado.

-¿pasa algo?-el dijo con duda en sus ojos.

-bueno…olvídelo-sería bastante vergonzoso para ella el pedirle que le hiciera lo mismo, la saber roja miro extrañada esto y solo se limitó a negar un poco.

En eso el celular de Dick empezó a sonar y el prendería su celular.

-ah, un mensaje, es de Cindy-dijo mientras lo miraba.

**Con la chicas.**

Las dos veían como el hombre quien resultó ser el prometido de Marlene, el hombre que le causó bastante daño mental, emocional a la pelirroja ahora estaba con ellos y además sabía que él no tenía buenas intenciones con ella.

En estos momentos no estaban peleando si no que ambos estaban teniendo una discusión en sus idiomas nativos, Federico se encargaba de traducirles a los anglosajones (ciudadanos de habla inglesa) lo que decían los dos en su charla obviamente sin quitarle la mirada de encima al servant que aparecer tenía pinta de ser un Saber por su apariencia.

-was willst du von mir?, auberdem sind du und ich nitchs mehr. Denk daran, dass wir aufgehört haben, dieses monster su sagen, als mein vater das sorgerecht gewann-(¿qué es lo que quieres de mi?, además tú y yo ya no somos nada, recuerda que cuando mi padre gano la custodia dejamos de estar comprometidos así que deja de decir eso monstruo)

-Ruhiger Schatz, ich bin nitch gekommen, um dir schaden zuzufügen, wir können es auf friedlicher Weise tun-(tranquila primor, no vine hacerte daño, podemos hacerlo de una manera más pacifica)

Al escuchar lo del inicio la alemana apretó sus manos del enojo, como se atrevía a llamarla de manera tan descarada después de lo que le hizo, teniendo a ese servant a su lado era muy común que se sintiera confiado.

-Ich bin leí Mädchen mehr, weint du?-(¿ya no soy una niña para nada?-Abgesehen davon, wie er möchte dass wir leise mit ihm sprechen-(aparte como quieres que hablemos tranquilamente con el acompañándote).

El hombre sonreiría ligeramente al escuchar eso pasando su mano en su cabello naranja, el solo nego un par de veces mientras suspiraba.

-Es gibt auch etwas, das nitch mit dem übereinstimmt, was sie sagen, weil sie zuerst versucht haben, uns anzugreifen, anstatt ruhig su sprechen-(además hay algo que no concuerda con lo que dices, por qué trataste de atacarnos en un principio en vez de hablar tranquilamente como dices tú)

El hombro quito la sonrisa mientras veía a la peli roja y luego a la rubia, al entrar al contacto con ella le dio una sonrisa mientras ella simplemente se limitó con solo levantarle el dedo del medio, aún que Mario no le importo lo más mínimo.

-creo que mejor hablamos en un idioma en el que tus compañeros pueda entendernos-dijo el hablando en japonés dejando aún lado el alemán-mi servant Mixter detectó energías similares a los que tienen lo servants, queríamos comprobarlo y al parecer si fue positivo-

La alemana como la americana al escuchar eso tenía algo de lógica, pero aún así tenían la desconfianza suficiente con para no bajar la guardia.

Sin embargo la clase de servant que mencionó le llamó la atención a ambas, sin embargo Cindy tenía una idea de que podría tratarse por el nombre que utilizaba.

Dejando eso de aún lado la rubia hizo una pregunta a Mario.

-no tienes algún otro aliado en la cercanía-dijo ella, tal vez richardo o Federico no habían sentido la presencia de los enemigos en este lugar, ya que parecían estar atrapadas en algún otro lado que no era el bosque que ellas conocían.

-tranquilas, vine solo, además las metí a este lugar para que los demás no se enterasen de que habrá algo más que solo una simple charla-ambas y los servants de ellas se pusieron tensos al escuchar lo que dijo el germano.

-¡espera hace un momento dijiste que querías nada más hablar!-le dijo Federico.

-depende de cómo se pongan las cosas, pero veo que cada vez se niegan a escucharme, así que…Hermann-

-como ordene master-el hombre dijo poniendo la espada en su hombro y mirando a ambos servants quienes se dieron cuenta de inmediato que tendrían una guerra.

-prepárate Ruler-dijo Ricardo al alemán.

-creo que yo debería decirte eso Shielder-dijo Federico al inglés.

En eso Hermann chocaría su sable con el hacha de Ricardo, el de inmediato lo empujaría con su escudo haciendo que retrocediera el servant, Federico aprovecharía y el atacaría Hermann pero el uso su escudo para bloquear el ataque de su compatriota.

-cuando chocaste tu sable conmigo dijiste unas palabras bastantes interesantes-dijo el Mixter mientras alejaba a Federico empujándole con su escudo.

Hermann inmediato y con rudeza empezó a atacarle, pero el barbarroja se dio cuenta de que los ataques del enemigo eran muy fuertes y pesados a comparación de los suyos que eran más certeros y rápidos, sentía que de cada choque que tenían su sable se quebraría por los impactos y los bloqueos que le hacía a su enemigo.

-¿tal parece que tú también eres alemán no?-

-exactamente, lo soy-dijo el mientras evitaba un ataque y ahora le rasguñaba el brazo al hombre quien solamente sonreiria y él le hizo un corte en la pierna.

-¡pues la desgracia como alemán más bien eres tú!-el hombre hizo una mueca tras el ataque que le fue infligido y retrocedió un poco.

-¡Ruler!-Marlene gritó preocupada a su servant.

-no puedo perder tiempo, mi master quiere su premio devuelta a casa-dijo mientras se iba disparado hacia Federico.

-¡Lionheart!-

En eso Hermann atacó pero su impacto fue meramente doloroso ya que había recibido su mismo ataque pero en una mayor intensidad.

Pero en eso el Mixter solo sonreiría confiado a esto mientras usaba la punta de su espada cargando hacia el escudo del inglés.

-¡rompe escudos!-El sable del hombre brillo en color morado.

Cuando impacto en el escudo de Ricardo este por gran sorpresa se rompería como si se tratara de un cristal frágil, los aliados al ver esto quedarían boquiabiertos.

-¡imposible!, ¡destruyo el Lionheart con un solo movimiento!-Cindy dijo ya que su escudo era bastante resistente tanto que ni el martillo de Thor lo podía destruir.

-rompe escudos es una habilidad que le hace honor a su nombre-dijo Mario-no importa que tan poderoso sea el bloqueo o la defensa del oponente, esta habilidad destruye esa defensa de inmediato, así que estás en una gran desventaja-

El shielder de la americana gruño por la frustración mientras Federico tomaba formación con el inglés, el Ruler veía algo complicado el como obtener una victoria sobre el enemigo que se presentaba, después de todo era de una clase desconocida, que tenía ventaja y habilidades muy desconocidas que aparecer les estaba dejando en aprietos.

-Shielder, hay que quitarle ese maldito escudo de una u otra forma-dijo el hombre así compañero quien asistió dándole la razón.

-no lo creo, ¡emboscada!-

Los dos servants vieron como desaparecía el enemigo y luego de eso Federico recibía un fuerte impacto en la espalda haciendo que se doblará poco la armadura haciendo una pequeña figura cóncava en ella en la zona afectada, el hombre se puso de rodillas al sentir el impacto.

-menos mal que ya no pueden contra atacar, pero aún así está habilidad no tiene mucho impacto y daño-dijo el alemán calmado y su servant le dio la razón.

-aún así, hay una habilidad que me gusta usar bastante usar-en eso el hombre hizo brillar el suelo y en eso salió una especie de monumento con una cruz negra alemana-¡Heroe nacional!

En ese momento el Mixter hizo que la torre lanzará un rayo con la forma del símbolo dirigido hacia Ricardo, el inglés uso su hacha para protegerse del ataque, sin embargo era tan fuerte que hizo que que saliera volando unos metros atrás.

-Fuck, this is bad, this is really bad-la americana dijo al ver la situación de su servant.

-vamos pequeña, ven conmigo-

Marlene por el miedo e inseguridad que sentía empezó a jugar extrañamente con su cabello mientras se enredaban sus dedos en ello, sabía que en estos momentos no era tan bueno el de seguir luchando contra los enemigos, su mirada sería, madura cambio a temor y miedo.

Ella vio hacia la americana que seguía mirando a su servant que de echo le costaba algo de trabajo de levantarse, ella sabía que shielder seguiría peleando, pero este paso sabía que ese sujeto no dudaría en matarlo.

Debía hacerle caso para detener toda esta cosa y evitar más daño o posiblemente algo peor la muerte, lentamente camino hacia el mientras sus paso temblorosos hacían que se cortara la distancia pero con algo de complicaciones por el temor en su corazón.

-sí, vamos ven, sigue acercándote, al fin lo admites, jamás voy a dejarte en manos de otra persona que no sea yo-

Esas palabras realmente le repugnaban, sin embargo no tenía nada de voluntad, no podía impedirlo por nada del mundo, esto era lo que le esperaría ahora en adelante, ella pensó en su padre y en los demás, nisiquiera pudo despedirse de la manera correcta de ellos.

Sin embargo de tres personas que más amaba en este mundo, su padre, Alfonso el chico en poco tiempo le robo el corazón y su mejor amiga Cindy, ella para nada quería que su amiga experimentará algo como lo que ella vivió en su pasado.

Sabía que esta vez sería mucho peor que anterior veces, que en estos momentos no le tendría ninguna misericordia a ella o que le haría proyectos que no pudo hacer antes o que habría echo mientras fantaseaba con ella y otras cosas.

El pesar en eso le llenaba de miedo, pero era totalmente inevitable después de todo hablaba de este hombre, aún así no tenía de otra más que simplemente aceptar su destino.

-¡aguarda master!-

Ella escuchó la voz del Ruler y volteó hacia Federico quien seguía tambaleándose un poco por el daño que había sufrido por culpa de su enemigo.

-no puede escuchar y obedecer a alguien como a esa persona-dijo el hombre de pie.

-pe…pero a este paso…ustedes-el simple pensar de las cosas que le harían ella solamente lloro en silencio mientras ponía una mano y en su pecho.

-lo sé…puedo sentir su miedo e inseguridad…cuando era joven también pasé por momentos muy pesados, pero por algo fui el emperador del sacro imperio alemán, por algo usted es mi master, por qué usted piensa primero en sus seres amados antes de usted-el hombre sonreiría aún que se notaba poco por qué su gran bigote y barba tapaban su boca-esa es una muy buena virtud, pero con personas como ellas nunca hay que confiar, solamente te llevarán al abismo y jamás saldrás de el-

Ella sabía que su servant tenía mucha razón, Mario no cumplirá con su palabra, además de que se atacaron mutuamente y sabía que el hombre estaba molesto con ambas chicas a la vez.

Sabía que lo que le esperaba a Cindy era lo peor del mundo ser tratada peor que un objeto, no, pero que eso, ya que aún objeto le encontrabas utilidad, sería mucho peor que ello, en caso de ella sería como el objeto de diversión de ese sujeto.

-eres una chica después de todo, sin ser machista, no hay ser más vulnerable sentimental que una chica, pero con valor puedes superar ese miedo-

En eso Marlene sintió algo nuevo en su interior, en frente de lo que es su peor pesadilla la palabras de su servant le hacían sentirse cada vez mejor y más segura, sentía como sus lágrimas desaparecían y se armaba de valor haciendo que su mirada sería y madura regresara a cada palabra que decía su servant.

-Mario, no regresaré contigo jamás-dijo ella con seguridad-te juro que no voy a trastornarme por tu culpa, seguiré adelante siempre con los que yo más amo, esta vez serás tú el que salga perdiendo de una vez por todas-

El hombre al escuchar eso sonreiría con bastante cinismo, el empezó a carcajear luego de eso mientras su servant sentía la misma sensación y tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que parecía peor que la de Jeff the killer, hasta podrían decir que el Joker tenía mejor sonrisa en todo caso.

-antes no quería que salieras de tu niñez, ¡ahora me encantas más desde que te transformaste en una mujer!, ¡vamos sigue resistiéndote en regresar conmigo!, ¡cada vez pienso en mejores cosas que hacerte y también en lo que le haré también a tu amiguita!-

En eso Federico en frente de su master el empezó a emanar su aura conectando con la energía de su master, algo que Mario no se sorprendería al igual que Hermann.

-¡Emboscada!-en eso el héroe de Teutoburgo desaparecería del lugar para atacar al hombre.

-¡no lo harás!-dijo Marlene dándose cuenta de su verdadera intención.

-¡Barbarossa!-Federico inmediato hizo brillar su cuerpo de color rosado y apareció en frente del Mixter bloqueando el ataque.

Cindy caería de rodillas ya que Hermann trató de atacarle pero el Ruler evitó que eso sucediera, el Aura que tenía el barbarroja era como una especie de fuego rosado, que de echo Hermann apartó su brazo de el hombre ya que sintió que se quemaba su mano y muñeca aparte de que la espada se calentaba por lo mismo.

Mixter miró su mano y el frunció el ceño mientras Federico seguía de pie encarando al oponente quien simplemente chasqueo sus dedos como si se tratara de una orden o señal a su master quien simplemente asistio.

-¡heroe nacional!-el sujeto invoco de nuevo el escudo alemán y disparo esta vez a Ricardo, pero el disparo no iba con una ligera intención si no con ganas de matar.

-¡tyrant lion!-Cindy al ver que su plan fue a la perfección sonreiría.

Al chocar con el hombre este absorbería el ataque del enemigo haciendo que brillara y no solamente eso si no que sus heridas se recuperarían y su escudo se repararía, él se fue al lado de su compañero y ambos estarían mirando a Hermann quien sabía que estaba en un grave problema, sin embargo había duda en ello.

-¡como pudiste recupérate!-

-la habilidad de mi shielder tyranic lion o León tirano cuando recibe un ataque de noble phantom absorbe la energia que lleva el ataque curándose al proceso, mientras más poderoso venga más salud recobrará, aparte, puede mandar esa misma energía si le sobra asu aliado-

Mario al escuchar miro hacia Federico y noto que efectivamente la energía sobrante iba hacia el de barbarroja, en eso el germano mayor se enojaría bastante y empezaría a pisar el suelo varias veces mientras gritaba como un lunático frustrado.

-¡no voy a perder contra ustedes y mucho menos dejaré pasar mi oportunidad de traer mi premio devuelta a casa!-

-¡es mejor que dejes esa idea de un lado ya!, ¡no soy el trofeo de nadie jamás lo seré!, ¡si me quiero quedar con alguien no es con un sujeto que me trate como objeto si no como lo que soy, ¡una mujer!-

En eso Federico gritaría por el poder que sentía, su cabello rojo y barba se movían por el viento y de echo estos cambiaron a un color como el de la chica un rojo tinto sangre como el de las venas y arterias, sentía como legaba a los límites de su fuerzas y cada vez lo rompía dando más progreso y también ganas de obtener la victoria.

-¡imposible!-el Mixter dijo mientras dio un paso atrás-t-t-tanto poder tiene-

-¡master, acabemos con estos dos ya!-

La chica apuntó hacia adelante señalando a Hermann quien estaba bastante pasmado como para atacar además de que Mario estaba algo bloqueado.

-¡Barbarroja furioso!-

En eso el hombre apareció inmediato delante de Hermann y este daba un gran swing con su sable hacia el, el Mixter uso su escudo para protegerse, sin embargo el ataque derritió el escudo cuando hizo contacto con la energía de fuego de Federico.

-¡no!-dijo o al darse cuenta que no tenía salida.

En eso el hombre empezó a ser partido a la mitad mientras gritaba de dolor, eso Hermann miraría hacia su master que estaba bastante sorprendido.

-¡me dijiste que jamás habías perdido!-esas fueron las últimas palabras que dijo Hermann antes de desaparecer por el ataque de Federico.

Luego de que eso se terminara el barbarroja caería al suelo tratando de recuperar el aliento, uso mucha energía en ese ataque, así que su master también se sentiría igual de agitada como él se sentía en ese momento.

El peli rojo miro hacia la chica de cabellos rojos mientras le daba una señal de aprobación como se se tratara de avisar que lo habían echo muy bien.

-eso fue muy intenso-dijo Cindy sonriendo.

-lo sé…lo logre, destruí mis miedos-dijo ella sonriendo mientras sentía que se aproximaba una nueva vida ya en su cabeza.

Ambas miraron a Mario quien simplemente estaba tallando se su cabello con frustración y este respiraba fuertemente y agitado.

-mierda, mierda, ¡mierda!, ¡MIERDA!, ¡me niego a aceptar esta derrota! ¡Asassin aparece!-

En eso unas dagas casi les daban a los servants, por suerte Ricardo evitó los daños con su escudo haciendo que las dagas nada más rebotaran en el lugar.

-¡otro cobarde que no quiere salir de su escondite, enserio!-Ricardo dijo molesto.

El llamado fue aceptado y ahí salió un hombre de cabello negro lacio hasta el cuello y caída a los hombros, su cara era tapada por su capa que era de color tinta, solo se le veía sus ojos negros y una nariz algo grande, vestía con unas prendas negras de manga corta que cubría nada más la parte superior y los hombros, con una armadura de cuero, traía pantalones hologados flojos y unas botas.

-les presento a mi as bajo la manga, mi Asassin Basilio II, un préstamo dado por un querido amigo mío-

-esto no es bueno-Marlene dijo con seriedad-

-calmada, dale la energía de tu argolla de la vida, Richard y yo podremos contra este idiota-la americana camino junto a su servant cruzándose de brazos.

-tu…como sea, no es como si te necesitara realmente, ¡asi que muérete!-

En eso el Asassin atacaría a Ricardo quien puso su escudo para atacar.

-¡Isperih!-

Antes de que la batalla continuará un gran flechazo interrumpió el lugar y ambos servants retrocedieron después de unos momentos miraron hacia la dirección de la flecha.

-lo siento mucho, pero ese bastardo me pertenece a mi-una voz masculina dijo.

El chico bajo junto a tres personas, dos de ellas ya las conocemos, Tamara y su servant Ivan el terrible o caster, el chico también lo habíamos visto antes en el negocio del padre de Alfonso antes de que los chicos y sus servants pelearán contras los enemigos.

Era el chico de cabello humo, ojos amarillos, piel muy blanca que vestía con una camisa blanca de manga larga con un poco de detalles azul celeste, con pantalón de mezclilla flojo azul, una bufanda del mismo color que la camisa.

Con el le acompañaba un hombre a caballo color castaño, él era un hombre de piel blanca como el muchacho y la chica, ojos amarillos y cabello blanco, tenía una barba del mismo color que su cabello, traía una vestimenta tradicional de ruso de color rojo y un gorro negro.

-soy Ivaylo Petrov de Bulgaria, vengo a acabarte y a vengar a toda mi gente de una vez por todas, Basilio II el asesino de búlgaros-

Las chicas al escuchar esto estarían algo extrañadas y Mario al escuchar eso sentiría que era una lo ira lo que decía el chico y este negaría.

-por dios debes ser bastante estupido como para enfrentarme niño, aún así no estoy de buen humor como para luchar contra ti, ¡tengo asuntos importantes así que no estorbes!-

El chico al escuchar simplemente negaría el paso de Basilio II delante de los demás, él estaba delante del hombre a caballo je de echo atacó con su espada y él se cubrió con sus cuchillas.

-escuche por parte d e incluso master que asesinaste a miles de mis hermanos-

-oh, otro búlgaro, creo que disfrutare matando a dos en un solo día-

En eso ambos servants pelearían el uno contra el otro.

-puedes irte Tamara, ahora en adelante seguiré solo-

La Rusa asistiría y caminaría hacia las dos chicas.

-salgamos de aquí, no es necesario que estemos a quien-

-pero al menos déjanos ayudar-dijo Marlene.

-lo siento, pero tú servant no está en condición de luchar, ademas la única que puede pelear es la chica tejana alado tuyo-

-tejana a quién diablos llamas tejana-dijo ella molesta por ser insultada por alguien desconocido y a la primera, aún que era mejor que gringo en todo caso.

-caster sacamos de esta dimension-

El zar ruso asistiría y el los telentransportaría, lo curioso es que aparecieron en otra parte que no era el bosque donde estaban antes.

-tranquilas, las llevare luego a donde estaban antes, simplemente cambie la dirección de aparición una vez se rompa el hechizo mantener alejado a los demás del peligro, tengo entendido que están en una excursión-

-este si, gracias por esto-Marlene dijo mientras metía a Federico dentro de su carta y Cindy con algo de duda metería a Ricardo.

Tamara miro las cartas que ambas tenían y comprendería algo pero decido no preguntar.

-entendido, caster llévales de regreso-

-como ordene master-dijo el hombre mientras con sus manos apuntaba amabas y luego las desaparecía del lugar-¿ahora que?-

-hay que esperar a que termine esta batalla, sé que habrá un empate en esto, el hechizo se romperá antes de que acabe la batalla-

El hombre asistió como dándole la razón a su master mientras hacía una bola de cristal en donde veían toda la acción dado por ambos oponentes.

**Regresando a la línea temporal actual.**

Las chicas habían mandado una foto en donde las dos posaban felices y alegres con el resto de su grupo en Asasuka dando a entender que ya terminaban, además el chileno solo pudo esperar a que la lluvia se detuviera al igual que Shirou.

Los dos jugaban un juego de mesa del negocio mientras las servants.

-muy bien, ahora ponle un poco de eso…también de esto-la saber roja dijo haciendo algo…no sabían si era comida eso.

-por dios, enserio las debemos dejar hacer eso-dijo Dick.

-pues, una ves que lo hacen es inevitable detenerlas-dijo Shirou.

-como extraño la comida de Alfonso enserio-dijo el chileno.

-no se preocupe master, le cocinare algo que le guste-dijo una Archer vestida de maid.

El chileno quien estaba bebiendo agua hacia escupido toda por la impresión de verla si vestida, no negaba que estaba viendo un gran espectáculo, es solo que era algo extraño verla así vestida y para acabarla la manera en que la llamaba no era muy conveniente.

-Archer te he dicho mucho que no me llames master-

-no puedo simplemente, usted será mi master yo seré su servant-

-valla eso sí que es muy profundo-dijo Shirou riéndose de Dick quien casi se desangraba de la nariz y aparte sintió algo de mareo.

-ok, espero que no tarden las chicas en llegar enserio-

**Regresando a la batalla.**

Tamara al igual que su zar habían presenciado todo momento lo que sucedía, de echo ella tuvo razón, la batalla no dio un resultado más que el empate, el hechizo se rompería después de veinte minutos, gracias ala gran magia de su servant mandó a Mario y Basilio a otra dirección mientras Ivaylo y Asparukh con ellos dos.

Los dos estaban algo heridos pero de pie y aún así cansados por lo que sucedió.

-¿estás seguro de que quiere seguir?-

El chico miraría al suelo un momento y apretaba sus manos.

-por supuesto-dijo fríamente decidió en acabarlo.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Descripción del O'C**

**Nombre: Ivaylo Petrov.**

**Nacionalidad: búlgaro.**

**Sexo: Masculino.**

**Estatura: 1.80.**

**Edad: 17 años.**

**Personalidad: es un chico bastante callado y aveces suele perderse en su propio mundo, cuando suceden cosas serias o está decidido hacer algo suele ser bastante terco en que lo ayuden y busca la ayuda necesaria hasta cierto punto hasta que pueda lograrlo hacerlo por el mismo, por alguna razón bebe vodka a escondidas de todos.**

* * *

**Servant: Asparukh.**

**Fue el gobernante de una tribu protobulgara (pueblo turquico que vivió en la Europa oriental de la Edad Media hasta la caída de Constantinopla a manos del servant de Alfonso Mehmed II) y a él se le atribuye la fundación del primer imperio búlgaro, es el más famoso entre los jefe búlgaros en la historia.**

* * *

**Servant enemigo Basilio II.**

**Fue un comandante y emperador del imperio bizantino, se le llama así el asesino de los búlgaros por su sanguinaria conquista en el segundo imperio búlgaro que estaba independiente de los Bizancio, condujo al máximo de su poder cinco siglos, pero no dejo herederos de su talla (su decadencia empezó por Osman ganzi fundador del imperio otomano)**

* * *

**Hasta el día de hoy hemos terminado, es hora de responder los reviews.**

**Camilo Navas: así es, tenía planeado en que Mario fuera el tío de Marlene pero decidi ponerle el prometido para darle más intriga al asunto, bueno es lo que todos los que ven anime y miran una buena amistad entre dos chicas ya piensan que es Yuri aveces me resulta extraño, espero que hallas disfrutado el capítulo 17 amigo.**

**Roxas Strife: la ONU me arrestaría amo por escribir esto, de echo cuando leí el comentario ya sabía que eras tú y luego leí el segundo ya con el nombre jajaja, me hiciste el día, espero que hallas disfrutado el capítulo 17 amigo.**

**George 123: por desgracia el mundo actual las cosas salen a la luz de inmediato, no como antes que si sucedían nadie se enteraba de eso, sone como viejo pero eso me platicaban mis padres, lo segundo no entendí tanto, si te referirás a las estudiantes de la academia es por qué no tienen contacto con hombres por eso el miedo, pero si te refieres a Marlene no le tiene miedo a los hombres, le teme al Yuri, espero que hallas disfrutado el capítulo 17 amigo.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a camilo navas, George 123, Roxas Strife, también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo bienvenido a bordo, que dios los bendiga a todos, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente, nos vemos todos al siguiente capítulo de este fic.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola a todos, aquí El Redentor 777 con el capítulo 18, perdón por tardar en subirlo, es que me enferme de la gastritis por comer mucho picante, por eso batalle para subirlo además de que me quede mucho tiempo dormido con esto del cambio de horario que últimamente me he estado despertando muy tarde.**

**Ahora sí sigamos.**

* * *

Unas horas después de los sucesos las chicas habían llegado al negocio para platicarle a los chicos de los sucesos, de echo lo que vieron ellas primero y al entrar fue a las servants vestidas de maids, tanto Shirou como Dick sentados aún que el primero simplemente estaba diciéndole cosas a saber por qué está se estaba comiendo la comida que le había preparado la rubia a su master mientras la de traje rojo se reía de esto, Dick estaba perdido mientras seguía mirando como la Archer estaba haciendo técnicas prohibidas de maids cafés legendarias.

Las dos extranjeros estaban extrañadas y sorprendidas debido a que los dos chicos estaban de volados con sus servants, pero a todo ello había otra razón.

-¡Haber que están haciéndoles!-gritó Cindy mientras todos se detenían de lo que estaban haciendo en este momento.

-no es lo que piensas, se lo pusieron sin que se nos diéramos cuentas-dijo Shirou mientras traba de quitarle de la boca a saber un cubierto.

-como sea, ¿de donde sacaron esos trajes?-dijo Marlene al jamás haberlos visto y ella sabía que no eran mucho menos suyos.

…

En un maid café lejos de la localidad de los muchachos habían unas chicas buscando algo en unos closets, pero no encontraban nada.

-Jefe ha visto los trajes que estrenaríamos hoy-

…

-pues…los encontramos por ahí-tanto Marlene como Cindy no le creyeron ala saber roja y solos superarían algo agotadas.

-como sea, por qué diablos no nos llamaron-dijo molesta la americana.

-pues…este…-Dick estaba algo sudoroso en esta pregunta, de echo pudieron haberle llamado cuando les mandaron el mensaje, solo asistía a la mirada de Cindy que para nada era amigable-nisiquiera se preocuparon por nosotras mientras ustedes se divertían con sus servants-

-¡no nos estábamos divirtiendo de esa manera!-dijo Dick Senado y Shirou también lo estaba pero él no respondía.

-ya que, como si me importara lo que hagan con sus servants-dijo la americana mientras se sentaba en la silla, mientras miraba el lugar se dio cuenta de que…-¿y el Poncho?-

Los chicos como sus servants cambiaron sus expresiones a unas algo asustadas, pero otras con algo de decepción por un lado.

-el…no estará disponible por un tiempo-

Las dos al escuchar eso, se les abrieron sus ojos por la sorpresa.

-¿Qué le pasó?-Marlene dijo acercándose al chileno y Cindy al japonés.

-pues…-

**En la habitación de Marlene.**

Alfonso se encontraba inconsiente pero en esa inconsciencia el estaba soñando, ya le había sucedido antes, pero este era bastante extraño, de echo el mexicano sudaba algo mientras jadeaba un poco, por cómo estaba el joven se veía bastante tenso.

-debes…lograrlo…vamos-murmuro un par de veces el joven, en eso pego un jadeo profundo.

En su sueño.

En el lugar Alfonso al notar donde estaba simplemente no le dio crédito a su sueño.

-increíble, ahora que va a querer este mocoso-dijo mientras se adentraba a la oscuridad del lugar.

Lo que noto era de que ya no había huesos en el lugar y el trono ya no estaba por ninguna parte, Alfonso extrañado pensó ahora que se podría tratar de otro lugar, sin embargo no estaba del todo equivocado, si estaba en otro lugar, pero el niño ahí estaba.

El mexicano extrañado se acercó a él por el notar que no estaban sus guarda espaldas protegiéndole como siempre, ahora estaba completamente solo mirando a lo lejos.

-no es como que me interese, pero, ¿estás bien?-el se acercó al notarlo diferente, ya no estaba sonriendo y el brillo de sus ojos habían vuelto teniendo más vida estos.

No es que fuera cruel con los niños, al contrario era bastan bueno con ellos, al ser el más joven de su familia cuidaba a muchos de sus sobrinos y sobrinas, por lo que aprendió a convivir con niños a pesar de que el convivio con adultos, por eso tenía una manera de ser algo diferente a otras personas, aún que esto se debía a su actitud.

El niño nisiquiera volteó hacia Alfonso y el movería sus labios, el castaño al no escuchar nada acercó su oído había el chico para escuchar las palabras que salían de su boca.

-…estamos…en peligro…-

Alfonso simplemente al escuchar esa frase decidió hacer un stop, ¿peligro de que?, acababan de acabar con uno de los miembros de la alianza, el joven castaño decidió escuchar al chico.

-cinco…cinco de ellos…cinco caudillos…nueve hombres…siete elfos…siete enanos…nos atacaran…no habrá escapatoria una vez que el señor oscuro regrese a la vida-

El mexicano no entendía de lo que balbuceaba el chico, a que se refería con los cinco caudillos, nueve hombres, siete elfos, siete enanos y el señor oscuro, luego recordó una frase que su padre le dijo, "cada cosa se sabe a su debido tiempo hijo mío", aveces odiaba lo cierto que era esa frase, aún que no se podía quejar para nada, simplemente necesitaba hacer más preguntas si quería saberlo.

-¿Quiénes son los cinco caudillos y los demás que mencionastes?-

El niño solamente miro con sus ojos con gran preocupación al castaño mientras decía algunas cosas al joven mexicano quien acercó su oído para escucharlas.

Afuera del sueño se podía ver que de la puerta de inmediato entraron los chicos, las primeras en pasar fueron las chicas que al verlo en la cama ahí tirado jadearon, se notaba a la primera vista que estaba mal el joven mexicano.

Su piel era muy pálida a comparación del blanco que ambas chicas tenían de tono natural, aparte de que sus labios estaban secos y sus ojos tenían ojeras bastante oscuras, a pesar de haber estado inconsiente no parecía estar descansando.

-no puede ser, Alfonso-dijo Marlene acercándose mientras le tocaba su frente.

-tranquila, no tiene fiebre-Shirou dijo.

-¡nos pudieron haber dicho desde antes!-dijo Cindy en tono de preocupación mientras también se acercaba.

-lo sentimos, no habíamos pensado en ello-Dick dijo mientras miraba por la ventana.

En eso Alfonso abrió un poco sus ojos y las chicas al percatarse de esto les llamaría a los demás para que se acercaran.

-no puede ser…me siento realmente cansado-dijo el joven poniendo una mano entre sus ojos ya que sintió un poco de migraña por lo mismo de cansancio.

-dinos qué te estuvo pasando-Shirou dijo al mexicano.

El castaño miro al japonés y este le dio una sonrisa, los demás estaban algo extrañado a de lo que dijo el japonés al chico que acababa de despertar.

-¿de qué habla master?-saber azul pregunto a Shirou ya que ella sabía que Alfonso no había echo absolutamente nada ya que estuvo inconsciente todo el tiempo.

-lo sé, pero las últimas veces que has quedado en ese estado ese chico…te ha contactado-

El mexicano simplemente recordaría las demás veces que ha quedado en ese estado, el río un poco al escuchar la gran percepción de Shirou.

-me descubriste-dijo el castaño-fui de nuevo a hablar con ese niño, pero fue en un lugar muy diferente, estaba totalmente desolado, ahí lo encontré y empezó a hablar cosas extrañas-

-¿cosas extrañas?-preguntó Cindy.

-si, al principio pensé que sería un nuevo servant o estatuas de partes de este mismo, sin embargo al hablar con él por un tiempo me contó de algo muy interesante-

**PDV de Alfonso.**

Me contó que hace mucho tiempo, antes de que la Santa iglesia existiera, el grand order y que el santo grial, hubo una guerra Santa entre la oscuridad y la luz, hubo una alianza entre seres que pensábamos que eran criaturas inexistentes o de cuentos de fantasía.

Los elfos, una raza inmortal y que conservaban su belleza durante toda la eternidad, fieles sirvientes de la luz y enemigos de la oscuridad, ellos se pusieron de inmediato en contra de los enemigos de la oscuridad.

Los enanos, una raza bastante amigables pero a la vez duros como una piedra, dentro de sus cuerpos no había capacidad de que la oscuridad entrará en sus corazones, eran grandes mineros y siempre hacían sus hogares en ellas.

Por último los seres humanos, al igual de estos tiempos creando guerras en y nosotros mismos manteniéndonos desunidos por querer encontrar y obtener el poder absoluto.

Las tres razas se unirían para pelear en contra de las fuerzas oscuras, sin embargo para ello los elfos decidieron crear un tipo de arma poderosa capaz de acabar con el enemigo y obtener la salvación, los anillos del poder.

Los elfos tomaron siete de ellos, los enanos otros siete más y por último los humanos nueve.

Pero…hubo un problema, los anillos eran total oscuridad por dentro y por fuera, así que empezó a corromper las almas de los demás de oscuridad, por suerte los elfos y enanos lo lograrían, pero los humanos fue tarde, se volvieron almas en pena que ahora sirven ala oscuridad y de por vida llamándoles nazgûl.

Por desgracia y descuido de la luz Sauron en secreto forjó un anillo de poder con lo que descubrió al usar una especie de disfraz de ilusión como un elfo por un tiempo, para obtener su propio anillo de poder.

Al descubrir esto, una última alianza entre los hombres y elfos enfrentaron a las fuerza de la oscuridad, los enemigos empezaron a combatir entre los de la luz y oscuridad.

Sin embargo el señor oscuro Sauron empezó a atacarlos a todos y a destruir a los aliados, sin embargo un humano de nombre Isildur cortaría el dedo donde Sauron traía el anillo derrotándole y acabando con el de una vez.

Que tan equivocados estaban, no lo derrotaron.

El alma de Sauron perduró de por vida, además Isildur se dejó llevar por la seducción por el poder que traía el anillo y no lo destruiría, ante esto la alianza elfo humano se destruiría.

Pero…el anillo traicionó a Isildur, desde entonces nadie ha sabido del anillo y el alma de Sauron sigue afuera perdurando para alguien día regresar a la vida y que la obscuridad en este mundo llegara de una vez por todas.

**Fin del PDV.**

Al escuchar la historia los chicos estaba algo confundidos.

-entendemos, pero que tiene que ver esta historia con lo que está sucediendo actualmente-preguntó Archer extrañada ya que incluso por el tiempo que traía el santo grial nunca escucho de esa historia en su vida.

-creo que…se me olvido este detalle-dijo Alfonso mientras se sentaba ahora-Sauron tenía en su ejército cinco caudillos, cada uno de diferente raza, uno de ellos era un golbin llamado Ratbag, otro se llamaba Hal urg era un Uruk-hai, el más alto era un Orco llamado Leu, el cuarto era un demonio del mundo antiguo llamado Levial, el último es el alma de un antiguo portador del anillo de poder que le apodaron el rey brujo, los cinco caudillos y sirvientes leales de Sauron-

-oh…ya entendemos-dijo ahora Dick ahora comprendiendo la situación en las que se estaban encontrando en estos momentos y no era nada bueno.

-¿qué cosa sucede?-la saber roja pregunto.

-lo que estoy tratando de decir es que…-

En la base oculta se podía ver al maestro en un orbe mirando lo que Alfonso había soñado y el enojado y furioso gruñiría mientras lanzaba su máscara al suelo destruyéndola.

Su cara era un ser que no se reconocía, tenía piel anaranjada, cabello en rastas verdes, ojos felinos cafes, tenía unos enormes colmillos apuntando arriba y abajo.

-el líder de la alianza enemiga es un caudillo de Sauron-

Los chicos fruncieron el ceño al escuchar eso, era eso posible acaso.

-¿desde cuanto tiempo fue esa historia?-

-ni idea, casi unos 2000 años Antes de Cristo-

Al escuchar la fecha miraron incrédulos, dijo antes de Cristo y ahora estaban después de Cristo.

-no esas exagerando verdad-dijo Cindy.

-para nada, es lo que ese mocoso me dijo en mi sueño-dijo el mexicano algo cansado de esto.

-entendemos ahora esto, se puso mucho peor la cosa ahora ¿no?-dijo Marlene.

-más que peor, habrá una guerra-dijo el mexicano con los ojos cerrados.

-para eso deberías firmar tu propio ejército-

Al escuchar esa voz conocida miraron hacia dónde estaba, enfrente del guarda ropa de Marlene estaba Tamara, su servant Ivan el terrible o caster y por último Ivaylo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan ahí?-

-¿Cómo diablos entraron a mi habitación sin hacer ruido?-

-¿no eres el tipo que vino a la tienda a beber café?-

-respondiendo sus preguntas uno por uno-dijo Tamara-desde que hablaste de Sauron y lo de los anillos del poder, lo segundo recuerden que puedo viajar a cualquier lado o distancia con la ayuda de caster, lo último, no sabía que habías venido antes aquí-

-bueno quería prepararme para la batalla así que me preparé en hacerlo-dijo Ivaylo rascándose la parte trasera de su cabeza.

-entendemos, pero aún así creo que lo mejor es que guarden este secreto, es peligroso lo que está sucediendo-dijo Alfonso preocupado más que molesto.

-no estás en condición para hablarnos de esa manera-dijo Tamara-además sin mi ayuda ninguno de ustedes cinco se hubieran vuelto a ver las caras otra vez-

Los chicos al escuchar eso se mirarían el uno al otro con extrañes, sin embargo decidieron ignorar eso por el momento.

-como mencionamos antes, debemos hacer más grande de este lugar-

-ah si, ¿como lo harán?, ¿con amigos imaginarios?-dijo con sarcasmo el mexicano.

Tamara con simpleza lo único que hizo fue el ignorar ese sarcasmo y lo acompañaría con suspiro, tanto ella e Ivaylo estiraban sus manos.

-ustedes…-dijo Dick.

-nos uniremos a su causa, después de todo no podemos quedarnos en brazos cruzados luego de escuchar eso último, ahora sabemos que el destino de la tierra, no el universo entero depende de que nosotros lo salvemos de este problema tan grande-dijo Ivaylo.

Los chicos se mirarían un momento al escuchar eso y no les quedó más que aceptar la propuesta que les dieron los muchachos.

**En la base oculta.**

El ya desenmascarado sujeto empezaba gruñir bastante irritado mientras se encaminaba hacia una puerta oculta de donde estaba, al llegar miro otras cuatro figuras en el lugar.

-esos bastardos descubrieron el secreto, ya saben nuestras identidades-

-eso fue por qué en vez de ir a arreglar tus asuntos decidiste mandar a tus sirvientes a pelear, sabes que pudiste detenerlos a tiempo y de esa forma detendrías lo que era el impedimento de la resurrección de nuestro señor Sauron Ratbag-mencionó un sujeto de complexión alta y piel oscura con dientes bastante filosos pero con la boca abierta.

-eso lo sé Leu, pero ese niño lo volvió hacer, realmente debimos haberlo aniquilado con todo y su alma adentro, ahora va estar atormentándonos por toda la vida, todo por culpa de que Levial no hizo su trabajo bien-

Un sujeto con una máscara o más bien una cabeza de chivo y con una especie de pentagrama colgando en su espalda miraría hacia Ratbag molesto.

-no me eches la culpa ami, el único que puede destruir almas aquí es el maldito brujo-dijo señalando al hombre quien estaba vestido de túnica negra y con un casco negro) con una especie de rostro espectral.

-sabes que mi única comiendo es encontrar el anillo y entregarlo a la corte de la oscuridad para obtener el resto de los recursos para resucitar al señor Sauron, no fui mandado a esa misión después de todo así que no tengo ninguna culpa de no haberlo echo, aparte le dije a Hal Urg que no era necesario que destruyamos el cuerpo, era mejor encerrarlo, pero tú querías más sangre para tus rituales-

El mencionado Hal Urg era de una especie elfica oscura pero combinado con Orco , el no dijo nada ante que lo mencionaron se quedó callado.

-aún así debemos reparar nuestros errores, hay que darle una gran bienvenida a nuestro señor Sauron para que conquiste este mundo-dijo Ratbag.

-eres el menos recomendado para hablar de este tema, últimamente has estado fallando en todo esto, no lograremos nada más que nuestra propia perdición-dijo Leu reclamándole al golbin quien gruñiría.

-quieres que te arranque la cabeza maldito pedazo de estiércol-

-ustedes dos ya basta-Levial dijo molesto a esto-una vez que resucitemos al señor Sauron podrán matarse el uno al otro, ahora enfoque en en acabar con esa alianza que nada más nos ha traído puros problemas y nada más que la perdición si no hacemos algo-

-lo he intentado hasta lo imposible, es como si esos muchachos vieran protegidos por algún poder mítico-dijo Ratbag quien ha notado eso en su orbe.

-pues entonces hagan algún plan y no estén molestando ya-dijo Levial desapareciendo al igual que Hal Urg quien no dijo nada.

-será mejor que se preparen, las cosas no serán iguales ahora que se han enterado de esto-dijo el rey brujo desapareciendo.

En eso el Orco le levantaría el dedo del medio a Ratbag quien molesto le gruñiría solo para ver cómo desaparecía el caudillo Orco.

-estos idiotas, no entiendo por qué no los he matado ya antes-

Él golbin saldría del lugar para luego pensar en un par de cosas y este tendría una sonrisa tétrica ante lo que estaba pensando.

En eso la puerta se abriría y estaría un molesto Mario.

-maestro, esto es malo, me han derrotado como si nada, es totalmente imposible lo que me sucedió-dijo mientras seguía con esa ansiedad.

-tranquilo…lo entiendo-dijo el golbin.

-maestro…se encuentra bien, su voz se escucha algo extraña-

-mi voz…oh, sí, ni te preocupes, estaré bien, trae a los demás por favor-

Mario sin decir nada asistiría mientras salía del lugar en búsqueda de los demás miembros de la alianza, pasó unos minutos después y luego regresaría ya con los demás chicos.

-maestro…estamos muy apenados enserio de esto-dijo Souji.

-creíamos que lo obtendríamos pero fueron listos-dijo el hombre franco con su servant.

-lo entiendo…lo entiendo, vamos siéntense-dijo el golbin aún dándole la espalda sus sirvientes-no es muy bueno lo que ha estado sucediendo en estos momentos, pero ahora les daré oportunidades más grandes-

Extrañados se miraron entre ellos, jamás les diría algo como eso el hombre que tenía delante de ellos, aparte de sucedía cosas locas ahí afuera.

-tomen esto…-dijo levantando sus manos y ahí saldrían tres figuras más.

-ellos…-dijo extrañado Souji.

-son servants nuevos para los que perdieron a los suyos desde la ultima vez, esta vez les di mayor poder para que los enfrentarán-dijo mientras aparecieran la figura de los demás servants abuelos que tenían ojos rojos en su totalidad.

En el negocio de Marlene sucedía algo similar solo que tanto Tamara e Ivaylo les aparecerían unas cartas obteniendo las suyas, de echo los jóvenes extrañado por esta repentina acción miraron los símbolos que aparecerían, solo que en caso de Tamara Iván desaparición y se metió en la carta.

A los chicos también les saldrían uno nuevo pero.

-oigan por qué amo no me salió uno nuevo-dijo Alfonso al notar que seguía teniendo a los mismos de antes.

-ni idea…¿sabes de qué símbolo es este-dijo Dick mientras le mostraba al mexicano, parecía una especie de Corona con hoja, el sabía de un gran imperio con esas coronas.

-valla, es del imperio romano-dijo el mexicano sorprendido.

-Romano, como Julio cesar-el mexicano admitió pero él dudaba que fuera el.

-igual a mi, pero este símbolo es diferente-dijo Marlene mostrando el suyo.

-oh, Binzancio-dijo el mirando el emblema antiguo de Constantinopla o actualmente Estambul.

-a mí me salió un emblema de China-dijo Cindy al notar el dragón chino.

-que hay de los demas-dijo el mexicano.

-yo tengo una carta vacía-dijo Shirou extrañado al no notar nada.

-creo que tiene lógica, después de todo no todos los servants pueden entrar a sus cartas-dijo Dick.

-¿por qué lo dices?-

-bueno, la prueba está a un lado mío-dijo refiriéndose a Archer.

-oh, tienes razón, yo pensaba que era por qué te gustaba tenerla afuera-dijo Shirou.

-aún así, creo que debemos estar listos, posiblemente sea una señal-Tamar dijo mientras se levantaba.

Los jóvenes también lo harían, solo que en caso del mexicano, cuando él se estaba levantando de su lugar alguien lo detuvo, esa fue Cindy.

-no te podemos dejar ir, no estás en condición-la americana dijo.

-pero necesito ayudar, saben que debemos estar más juntos ahora en adelante-

-lo sentimos pero no podemos dejarte ir mientras estés en este estado-Marlene dijo mientras negaba al joven.

-creo que tiene razon-Tamara dijo mientras todos miraban ala chica.

-estas demente-dijo Dick en voz alta y Tamara lo vio con una mirada de advertencia-lo siento, solo que me sorprende que digas eso luego de que tú también vieras como quedo después de esa batalla-

-eso lo tengo en cuenta, yo me refiero a lo de estar unidos, aparte no creo que ataquen ahora, después de todo se han debilitado bastante después del ataque, además, hay que estar en un solo lugar ahora en adelante-

Los chicos se mirarían al escuchar eso, en todo caso sonaba buen plan, aún que…

-yo tendría problemas-Marlene dijo levantando su mano.

-¿por qué lo dices?-Tamara preguntó a la chica.

-bueno estoy viviendo con mi padre así que es imposible-

-igual yo, yo estoy viviendo con mi tutor-dijo Shirou y las saberes asistieron en compañía.

-¿Qué hay de los demás?-el búlgaro preguntaría esta vez.

-por mí no hay problema-dijo Dick-necesito un lugar más grande, desde que vivo con Archer se ha vuelto muy poco espacioso-

-yo no tengo problema, deje mi hogar para vivir solo-el mexicano no diría que vivía con Cindy y la americana menos sería extraño.

Tanto Tamara como Ivaylo miraron a los dos que dieron una respuesta negativa pero en ello al búlgaro se le ocurrió una idea.

-entendemos, en ese caso je tal si nos hospedamos juntos en un punto clave, un lugar donde podamos estar cercas de uno al otro-dijo Ivaylo.

Los chicos al oír eso se quedaron más satisfechos con esto último, Shirou no quería que su "hermana" pensara que estaba saliendo con ambas servants, mientras Marlene no dele pendiente y preocupación a su padre.

-pueden quedarse en mi hogar, vivo sola y es bastante grande-

El mexicano al escuchar eso se puso más pálido todavía.

-estas segura-dijo la rusa.

-si mi hogar está cercas de los demás y de aquí, está a unos minutos de a pie de este lugar-

-muy bien, en ese caso ahí estaremos, este lugar será el punto de reunión-dijo la rusa refiriéndose en donde estaban en este preciso momento.

En eso cada uno bajó hasta que quedaron solos Alfonso y Cindy quien el ultimo la detuvo.

-oye, ¿no te preocupa esto enserio?-la americana como respuesta negaría a esto-pero a este paso, descubrirán que vivimos juntos-

-lo sé, pero últimamente has salido bastante herido de tus batalla y siento que soy parte de esta responsabilidad, ahora en adelante saldré menos con las chicas para estar contigo-dijo ella mía tras lo ayudaba alentarle.

-no será necesario, Dick, Archer y mis servants me cuidaran, además Tanara e Ivaylo estarán ahí con nosotros-dijo el chico ya que el búlgaro se había presentado antes de que bajaran.

-lo sé pero, quien te dará de comer-

-puedo cocinar perfectamente bien-

-pues como te veo no lo creo-

-puedo pedir comida-dijo el mexicano ya rendido.

-tranquilo, pueden llevarte hacia aquí para ello-dijo la chica y el solo asistiría.

Luego de eso los chicos se dirigieron ala casa de la americana mientras Marlene se despedía de todos y Shirou y las sabers los acompañaban.

Ahora sabían que las fue razas oscuras serían un peligro expontencial para todo el mundo.

* * *

**Fin de, capítulo.**

**Bueno chicos les digo que casi acaba la primera temporada de este fic, lo dividiré en parte por así decirlo, aún falta caos no se preocupen.**

**Hasta el día de hoy hemos terminado, es hora de responder los reviews.**

**Camilo Navas: exacto fue difícil pero lo logró, no hubo rebajas con nuestros héroes, pero más adelante lo habrán, solo que será hasta la segunda temporada o parte, de echo lo de Shirou y saber, si tiene razón ahí, solo que me acorde en la parte del beso donde Shirou le ayuda y pensé en curiosamente en cómo sería en la cocina, después de todo sacaron un anime donde el cocinaba y ella probaba la comida, me recordó a Soma por unos momentos al ver ese especial y AU, espero que hallas disfrutado el capítulo 18 amigo.**

**Roxas Strife: recuerda que Ivaylo venía con Tamara, quien gracias a su servant Ivan puede telentrasportarse a cualquier lugar, a sí es Dick tiene algo queja más tendré, su corazón ;), pero los tengo a ustedes, lo da saber, ya lo respondí, espero que hallas disfrutado el capítulo 18 amigo.**

**George 123: más diablo por viejo que por diablo, Federico tiene experiencia en eso, si es mal presagio lo que sucederá más adelante, espero que hallas disfrutado el capítulo 18 amigo.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a camilo navas, George 123, Roxas Strife, también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo bienvenido a bordo, que dios los bendiga a todos, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente, nos vemos todos al siguiente capítulo de este fic.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola a todos aquí el redentor 777 con el capítulo 19.**

**chicos lean esto antes de comenzar el cap.**

**EL PROXIMO VIERNES CUMPLO AÑOS, 20 ESPECIFICAMENTE, SERA MAS BIEN UN ESPECIAL DE PREGUNTAS SOBRE MI, USTEDES MANDARAN LA CANTIDAD QUE QUIERAN DE PREGUNTAS EN LOS REVIEWS PARA A MI, SERA COMO UNA ESPECIE DE PREGUNTAS QUE LOS YOUTUBERS AVECES HACEN CON SUS SUBS, PERO ESTA VES SERAN A USTEDES Y YO LAS RESPONDEREN, PUEDEN SER DE MI O DE ALGUN FUTURO FIC O QUE OPINO DE TAL COSA Y ASI POR EL ESTILO, TIENEN COMO LIMITE EL PROXIMO VIERNES.**

**Ahora sí empecemos el capítulo ya.**

* * *

Los muchachos estaban reunidos esta vez en casa de Cindy, la americana ofreció su lugar para que llegaran los muchachos, tal parecía que la reunión estaba por comenzar, ya que la americana estaba seguia ausente de su puesto y aún no se veía.

Tanto Dick como Alfonso platicaban sobre lo que podría suceder más adelante, Ivaylo como Shirou estaban en silencio esperando a que la reunión empezará, Tamara estaba bebiéndose un café negro mientras (**no es muy joven para beber café, nah tiene 16 años ya**), mientras Marlene estaba jugando con su cabello.

Las servants de Shirou y la del chileno estaban sentadas en el lugar mientras estaban estáticas como si se tratara de unas estatuas.

Minutos después la americana llegó al lugar pero si su chaqueta, ella se sentó con los demás presentes mientras todos miraban a la americana.

-ya es hora, solo estamos a un paso de lograrlo-

Los muchachos al escuchar eso se pusieron serios y Cindy sacó una carpeta con unas fotos adentro y ella puso una de las fotos en ella.

-esta vez les contaré que es lo que sucede-ella puso una imagen de una especie de lo que parecía ser un almacén y la otra lo que parecía se una especie de fortaleza o castillo.

-ahora entiendo por qué me dijiste que comprara una impresora con el dinero que gane últimamente trabajando-dijo el mexicano con ojos chibi mirando las fotos.

-¿por qué no fuiste mejor a imprimirlo a una papelería?-dijo Dick esta vez.

-gastas dinero y aparte tienen límite de tiempo de estar abierto, ahora que Poncho me regalo esta impresora-dijo ella y mexicano negó.

-no te la regale, quedamos en que me lo pagarías a meses sin intereses-

-fue tan amable y dulce-dijo mientras lo ignoraba y el mexicano decido no decir ya nada más-el plan consiste en un par de viajes que haremos para descubrí la base secreta de nuestro enemigo y posiblemente el de los demás caudillos-

Ella señalaría el almacén.

-este almacén fue creado durante el tercer santo grial, en otras palabras hace diez años atrás, por lo que Richard me dijo el día de ayer, este lugar contenía mucha información importante de lo que venimos buscando, por eso un grupo se irá hacia este lugar en búsqueda del producto o información que buscamos-

Ella después señaló al castillo.

-el siguiente es un antiguo castillo de la era Edo, había sido destruido antiguamente pero fue reconstruido el siglo pasado durante la Primera Guerra Mundial-

Los chicos se mirarían al escuchar eso y asistirían.

-ahora vamos a seleccionar a los equipos a la suerte-dijo ella mientras ponía tres palillos de color verde y uno rojo y al ponerlos en su mano en un puño ya no se veían los colores-muy bien es hora-

En eso todos tomarían el palillo y luego se quedaron sorprendidos por el resultado de los equipos y aparte por la mera curiosidad de que…

Dirigiéndose al almacén.

Que los grupos eran separados y por géneros, hombres en este caso se fueron al almacén y las chicas al castillo, decidieron dejar a los grupos de esta manera, pero eso sí las servants se fueron con sus masters.

Antes de que continuarán por el lugar los chicos sacaron a sus servants aún que Shirou y Dick no ocuparon hacerlo ya que en este caso el japonés tenía a sus servants sabers y el chileno a Archer, en caso de Ivaylo el saco a Asparukh de su carta y Alfonso a Mehmed II.

-a la próxima serás tú el que me sirva Cortés-dijo en voz baja a su carta el mexicano mientras la guardaba en su bolsillo de su chaqueta.

los chicos y los servants esperarían para llegar a su destino y Ivaylo manejaba el vehículo.

Se podía ver a un vehículo acorazado que se dirigía hacia un lugar, donde el suelo que estaba enlodado, a pesar de eso el vehículo seguía adelante, los truenos resonantes y creando grandes ecos en el lugar.

-¿de donde diablos sacaste este vehículo?-Dick dijo sorprendido al verlo por dentro y atreviéndose a preguntar ya desde hace un buen rato.

-mi suegro me regalo este vehículo, fue soldado y miembro de los Spetsnaz, también trabajó para la GRUV-

-pues valla confianza que tuvo para decirte esas cosas-Shirou dijo.

-¿Qué es un Spetsnaz?-la saber roja dijo confundida.

-no lo sé pero suena poderoso-dijo Archer.

-más que poderosos, son letales en el campo de batalla-dijo Alfonso mientras reposaba su mentón en su mano y en eso hizo realoding a lo que dijo-dijiste que tu suegro trabaja para los Spetnaz-

-si-dijo Ivaylo aún manejando sin mírale.

-tu novia es rusa-el Bulgaria asistiría ante esto y el mexicano al igual que el chileno y el japonés estarían sorprendidos y con los ojos abiertos.

-hasta ahorita se dieron cuenta-Asparukh dijo mientras miraba a los muchachos.

-¿de qué cosas hablan master?-Saber azul le dijo a Shirou confundida.

-es que…la verdad-dijo Alfonso pero Dick continuó.

-Tamara no parece ser el tipo de chica interesada en el amor, además cuando está contigo no actúan como si fueran novios-dijo Dick.

-ya va, pero es la verdad, es que es muy tímida y no le gusta hacer ese tipo de cosas en público y prefiere ha lo mientras no la miran-

Los tres chicos en eso mirarían arriba y apareció una especie de nube y ahí salió la imagen de Tamara con expresiones frías y serias.

'Si, muy timida'pensaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-ya pues, luego les doy consejos de cómo conquistar corazones, ahora abramos el paso-

Luego de eso el vehículo destruyo la puerta con arrollarlo, una puerta de cancel frágil que se abrió apenas el contacto, además ahora de que estaban en frente de un lugar.

-ok, muchachos, espero que nadie crea en los fantasmas-dijo Dick.

-créenos master Dick, en estas épocas nada nos extraña-dijo Mehmed.

En eso los muchachos bajarían del lugar con sus servants.

-lo mejor será que nos metan de regreso a las cartas, de esa forma llamaremos la atención y no detectaran nuestra energía-aconsejo Asparukh.

-no es necesario-dijo Ivaylo.

-por qué lo dice señor Ivaylo-preguntó Archer.

-por alguna razón no sentimos ninguna energía negativa en este lugar, además de todo, siento que habrá algún tipo diferente de amenaza en este lugar-dijo Shirou quienes acompañándole las dos saber asistirían.

-una pregunta, ¿por qué no sacaste a tu nuevo servant?-Alfonso le pregunto a Dick.

-no creo que sea necesario, quiero utilizarlo en alguna emergencia-dijo el chico-¿quien crees que sea?-

-bueno, si te diera esperanza creo que sería cayó Julio César, quién sabe, hubo muchos romanos importantes en la edad antigua y antes de su caída dando inicio a la Edad Media-

-¿conoce de algún romano importante?-dijo Dick preguntándole a Mehmed ya que el estudio historia desde joven y filosofía.

-ni idea, lo único que puedo decirte es que mientras ese servant pueda servirte de mucho entonces no sea ningún problema la importancia de que si servirá a o no-el sultán otomano le respondió con claridad al joven chileno quien miro la carta por unos segundos.

Caminando por el lugar los muchachos miraban los lugares que estaban literalmente abandonados, esto no era de solo diez años, parecía tener una antigüedad mayor.

-oigan no les parecen extraño todo esto, una base japonesa en medio de la nada y que ni el gobierno del país no se halla dado cuenta de este lugar-el japonés dijo intrigado.

-ahí tienes un buen punto, una vez que el gobierno revela algo no es nada agradable que es o lo que era, aparte no sabemos qué estamos buscando exactamente-dijo Alfonso quien había leído un par de leyendas urbanas sobre lugares misteriosos que ni el gobierno tiene idea de estos lugares y cuando entran solo se llevaban sorpresas desagradables.

-lo sé, pero tu novia nos dijo nada más, pero encontraremos sea lo que sea que estemos buscando, en fin, sigamos avanzando y tengan cuidado, siento que alguien nos está vijilando-los tres muchachos y sus servants al escuchar eso prestaron atención a lo ultimo dicho por el hondureño quien seguia avanzando.

-por cierto, Cindy no es mi novia-dijo el castaño molesto.

-¿no lo son?-dijo Shirou.

-claro que no, por qué tendría que salir con esa gringa-

-enserio no lo son-saber azul dijo sorprendida.

-pensé que eran la única perra formalmente establecida…bueno antes de saber que el ya estaba con Tamara-dijo saber roja señalando a Ivaylo.

-¡ya les dije que no!, vamos Dick diles-

El chilenos envía los ojos creados mientras seguían avanzando por el lugar.

-no lo son-

-me has roto el corazón amigo-dijo Alfonso todo blanco.

-los jóvenes de ahora son tan necios para admitir sus sentimientos por alguien-Asparukh dijo.

-si, pero no podemos hacer nada más que darles un empujoncito o unos consejos-dijo Mehmed quien sonreía mientra seguía avanzando.

En eso encontraron una entrada, tanto Ivaylo como Dick la abrirían y luego la mirarían por adentro y los tres pasarían al lugar.

-valla, creo que hubo sobrevivientes aquí adentro, está todo bien ordenado-dijo Shirou mientras observaba el lugar.

-para mí huele a mierda el lugar, sigamos-Alfonso dijo, mientras Archer como saber azul se tapaban la nariz ya que si tenía un olor algo desagradable el lugar.

-no sean delicadas, no huele tan mal-dijo saber roja.

-has de tener él área olfatoria afectada para decir algo como eso-dijo Archer en respuesta.

-no hubiera sido más común que oliera a humedad por la lluvia del lugar y el tiempo que lleva cerrado este lugar-dijo Dick mientras miraba el polvo del lugar.

-pues no es como si lloviera todo el día en este lugar, pero tienes un buen punto-dijo Ivaylo.

-solo espero que no halla, muertos en este lugar-dijo ahora Mehmed alertando a los muchachos por el miedo.

-pues por como veo la situación parece ser que abra más de uno-dijo Asparukh.

-estamos jodidos-Dick dijo suspirando.

Después de una pequeña conversación entre ellos, llegarían a una puerta de seguridad muy avanzada, luego de eso se prendió unas pantallas que tenia alrededor, de ahí se apreciaba una cara fantasmal y distorsionada.

-bienvenidos al depósito de Hitomi, para ingresar se necesita la identificación correcta-

-¿no hablaras en serio?-dijo Alfonso negando.

-lo siento, pero si la identificación correcta no pueden entrar, buen día-la pantalla se apagaría.

-pantalla hija de…Sultán abramos esta puerta-Alfonso le dijo a su servant quien asistió.

-háganse atrás-los chicos asistieron e hicieron caso-¡Cañón otomano!-

El conqueror usó su noble fantasma y disparo hacia la puerta que de inmediato derrumbo la puerta de golpe dejando a Dick y a Ivaylo sorprendidos.

-acceso concedido-dijo la voz y se escucho un gracias por parte del sujeto de la pantalla.

Los chicos y sus servants subieron las escaleras mientras llegaban a una especie de lugar con computadoras y aparatos electrónicos.

-veamos si hay un poco de luz-dijo Alfonso al notar que estaba algo oscuro.

No pasó ni dos segundos y Dick miro un interruptor de palanca.

-veamos si esto sirve-dijo bajando la palanca el chileno mientras salían chispas de ella y se prendían las luces del lugar.

-bienvenidos al depósito de nozomi, soy Tajiri-dijo el sujeto de la pantalla-si tienen alguna duda avísenme-

-¿acaso es una grabacion?-dijo Shirou con duda.

-tal ves, no lo sé-dijo Ivaylo.

-en realidad, soy más que eso-

el cuarteto de masters se sorprendió cuando la cara les había respondido de tal forma, ya que solo parecía una simple grabación a primera vista, en eso Tajiri sigue diciendo.

-por favor, sigan viendo la instalación, les contare muchas cosas sobre esta-el trío no responde ala cara y sigue viendo en esta.

Mehmed y Saber azul se acercaron a una ventana que miraba al exterior y veía nada más que un estacionamiento vacío con varios techos.

-creo que este lugar era un refugio de guerra-el sultán del imperio otomano dijo.

-o un internado de película de terror-dijo su master.

-les aseguro que nuestra instalación tiene los más altos estándares posibles hasta la fecha-dijo Tajiri, los chicos miraron el lugar y solo uno de ellos rodó sus ojos y respondió.

-como digas raro-dijo Dick, el mexicano en eso recibió una llamada, la canción y tono del celular asusto a todos el mundo sacándole un grito a Saber azul y Archer quienes se agarraron a sus master.

-lo siento master-dijo Archer mientras saber solo bajo la mirada pero ambas se soltaron de los chicos quienes estaban iguales de avergonzados.

Ivaylo al ver eso le murmuraría a su servant quien asistía a lo que decía mientras la saber roja quería hacerle burla a su master y a su compañera de equipo.

-tranquilo es la gringa, lo pondré en alta voz-dijo tomando la llamada.

-de todos los lugares nunca pensé que aquí agarraría señal para teléfonos celulares-dijo Shirou ya que literalmente estaban en medio de la nada.

-control, me reciben-en eso Cindy le responde inmediato.

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-tranquila solo estaba jugando, ya hemos entrado a la instalación, pero hemos tenido…unas cuantas sorpresas de camino, al parecer no está abandonada del todo-Alfonso le dijo a la americana quien del otro lado de la línea estaba con sorpresa.

-¿Qué raro?, debería estarlo, ¿Qué es lo que ven?-dijo la chica intrigada.

-más que ver oímos-dijo Alfonso y seguido de el Ivaylo continúa.

-al aparecer hay un tipo controlado los sistemas de seguridad del lugar-el bulgaro dijo y su novia quién era Tamara respondería.

-¿es hostil?-

-es odioso e insoportable-respondió él mexicano.

La americana desde su posición puso una cara de risa y respondería.

-asumiré que tienen esto bajo control, sigan informando, mando fuera-dijo la americana colgando la llamada.

-bueno chicos sigamos-dijo Alfonso con sarcasmo a lo ultimo que dijo Cindy mientras colgaba su celular para guardarlo.

-¿qué clase de brujería uso para comunicarse con Cindy y Tamara?-dijo Archer de forma inocente a Dick quien le explico del celular y los satélites que mandaban señales.

-ahora que nos esperará más adelante-Asparukh dijo.

-no lo sé, pero ahora sabemos que fue buena decisión que nuestros masters no dejarán mantenernos afuera-dijo Mehmed después de la declaración del sujeto de la pantalla, no es un experto en tecnología pero sabía que ese sujeto podría presentarse en cualquier momento.

-¡espera!-Shirou dijo deteniendo los tres y a los servants-creen que es seguro avanzar con el sujeto extraño viéndonos-

En eso los tres jóvenes y sus servants se mirarían entre ellos, pero Ivaylo suspira y respondió al japonés su duda.

-no, pero es mejor avanzar más que nada-dijo con simpleza.

-ademas, si el cabron llega a chingarnos, yo mismo lo buscare y lo volare en mil pedazos con el cañón otomano del sultán-dijo Alfonso seguido de su servant quien solo miro con aprobación a su master al estar deacuerdo con su decisión.

Shirou solo se queda pensando por lo último dicho por Alfonso y solo asiente con la cabeza, Alfonso en eso vuelve a decir.

-bien, ahora sí avancemos-los muchachos al entrar a la primera escena se quedaron callados.

En el suelo veían cadaveres, de echo estos se veían obviamente muy muertos, pero el tono, estos tenían poco tiempo muertos, unos días para ser exactos ya que no mostraban signos de putrefacción, aparte la sangre era lo que les daba ese tono extraño.

-ignoremosle-dijo Asparukh.

-¿deberíamos de decirle sobre esto a las demás masters?-dijo con algo de sorpresa Archer y algo asqueada por lo que veía.

-no, no creo que lo sea-dijo Ivaylo y en eso varios y disparos venían hacia ellos.

En eso Mehmed empujó a su master a un lado y evitó los disparos de los enemigos.

-¡que mierda nos está disparando!-dijo Dick.

Saber roja uso su sable como espejo para mirar la cosa que les disparaba, los demás servants también lo hicieron pero no entendían que era esa cosa que les disparaba y los jóvenes mirarían para comprenderlo.

-¿una torreta con detector de movimiento?-dijo Ivaylo.

-sé que esa cosa no asesinó a estos sujetos-dijo Alfonso.

-¿por qué lo dices?-Dick dijo confundido.

-mira los cortes de sus cuerpos son claramente que un sable lo hizo-dijo en respuesta Saber azul al ser una usuaria de espada.

En eso para evitar los disparos Ivaylo sacó una granada de su bolsillo.

-¿tu suegro te la regalo?-

-ahora no, solo destruyámosla-dijo Ivaylo lanzándola u esta estalló y hizo que la torreta se destruyera de inmediato.

-pensé que esa papa explosiva iba estar buena, pero ahora que veo lo que hizo cambie de opinión-dijo saber azul.

-saber, eso no era una papa-dijo Shirou en respuesta.

-¿Qué era entonces?-dijo saber roja.

-se llama Granada-dijo Dick.

-pero las granadas son muy buenas y dulces-Archer dijo mientras de su cabeza salía una nube y salía la baya Granada.

-¡no esa clase de granada!-dijo Ivaylo al ver la imagen.

-carajo, ese sistema de seguridad casi nos hace mierda-dijo el mexicano.

-tendremos que estar atentos con esto-dijo Asparukh y en eso Taiji apareció en otras pantallas.

-nuestras instalaciones tienen un gran sistema de seguridad militarizado, ningún servant enemigo o masters con malas intenciones podrá entrar a las instalaciones, en Nozomi nos gusta mantener a nuestros trabajadores a salvos-

-yo no diría lo mismo-Dick dijo mirando a los cadaveres.

Los muchachos y los servants siguieron su camino y se enfrentaban a varios sistemas de seguridad en todo el lugar, lo extraño era que entre más seguían, más cada ves encontraban más cosas y sistemas de seguridad diferentes o trampas que se zafaron de ser víctimas de estas, no en cantidad, si no que distribuidos por el lugar.

-ahí se responde la duda del olor a mierda-dijo el búlgaro a su amigo mexicano.

-si, pero son bastantes trabajadores los que murieron-dijo Alfonso.

-además como saber dijo antes, no fueron las balas los que lo mataron-dijo Shirou

En eso los ya escucharon un ruido y estos miraron hacia la dirección.

En eso miraron como una extraña paricula se movía hacia ellos.

De color liquida oscura como venom, de echo los muchachos les dispararon a esta.

-¡hay madre!-dijo saber roja y por alguna razón saber azul la miraria extrañada.

La partícula empezó a transformarse en algo que parecía ser un caballero negro con una espada y este se dirigía hacia ellos.

-¡acabemos con eso que sea!-dijo Ivaylo.

Asparukh en eso uso su lanza para atravesar a su oponente pero esta cosa extraña rompería la lanza así que el búlgaro sacó su espada, Mehmed apoyaría usando su sable cimitarra atacando a la partícula extraña.

-esta cosa…-Mehmed dijo sorprendido.

Mientras saber azul le daba en uno de los talones con su sable invisible, mientras Archer le reventó la cabeza de un disparo a la cabeza con su arco.

-era muy débil-dijo en respuesta saber roja.

-¿Qué habrá sido esta cosa?-dijo Alfonso mirando como se desintegraba la cosa.

-bueno eso ya no importa, lo bueno es que lo hemos logramos-dijo Ivaylo-menos mal que hemos enfrentado a peores-

-si, pero recuerda que aún no estamos a salvo en este lugar-dijo Shirou recordando a Tajiri.

Minutos después siguieron su camino su camino los jóvenes, ellos y su servants encontraron un sistema de seguridad complejo, Dick en eso vio una puerta a su lado opuesto.

-proponemos aquí, veamos los que hay-dijo pateando la puerta.

Los cuatro entraron al lugar e investigaron, los servants hicieron los mismos pero sólo tuvieron el mismo resultado, aún que no tanto ya que solo era de una fila y al seguir adelante Mehmed y Asparukh se colocaron en frente de ellos por si sucedía algo más, el empujaron la puerta con sus cuerpos estos y miraron a ambos lados, los servants les dieron una señal para entrar.

Luego de eso Dick presionó un botón que de color rojo paso a color verde y una voz dijo, sistema de seguridad deshabitado.

-Tengo un muy mal presentimiento-dijo saber azul.

-estoy deacuerdo, esta atmósfera está empeorando cada vez mas-dijo Alfonso al sentir más pesado el lugar, por un lado sentía gran inseguridad.

-es mejor seguir adelante-dijo Ivaylo-tal parece que ya vamos a llegar-

El grupo salió de donde estaban y vieron que ahora había una puerta similar a la que había explotado anteriormente.

-muy bien, nos haces el honor Alfonso-

-con gusto-respondió Alfonso a Dick.

El joven uso a su servant quien disparo su noble fantasma para destruir la puerta.

-ya es hora no creen-dijo Asparukh.

Saber azul se detuvo unos segundos al sentir su sexto sentido avisarle que no entrará a ese lugar y que todo sería mucho peor.

-¿saber estas bien?-dijo Shirou.

-oh, sí, lo siento, pero…¿enserio debemos entrar?-la rubia preguntó al japonés.

-la verdad no me hubiera gustado ver a este lugar me pero si nos dan información importante para ganar ese santo grial, también cosas sobre de nuestros enemigos y lo que nos contó Alfonso días atrás en casa de Marlene, entonces es mejor que entremos-

La Saber azul miro un momento a la entrada ya abierta y también como los demás caminaban a esa dirección con tal seguridad y determinación, tal parecía que todos estaban iguales de decididos de hacer esto aún que el peligro les diga que se alejaran del lugar.

-tranquila estarás bien-dijo Shirou tomándola de su mano, la muchacha se sorprendería ante esta acción repentina de parte de su master.

Ella en ese momento tras tocar la mano de su amo sintió bastante seguridad, ella entrelazo su mano con la de Shirou para caminar hacia el lugar.

El japonés miraría hacia sus amigos y vio que Dick también tenía a Archer agarrada de las manos y el Emiya sonreiria ante esto último.

Sin embargo a pesar de la seguridad que tenían, al adentrarse, los muchachos rezaban para no encontrarse con más cosas bizarras, pero por desgracia el deseo no se cumplió.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Nota del autor.**

**Hoy 17 de abril, me quiero despedir de una gran compañera que ha estado conmigo desde los 7 años de edad, recuerdo que la encontré en el parque de donde vivo, era una pequeña cosita cuando la halle y ahora se ha ido.**

**Por 13 largo años ha estado conmigo, arañando las sillas y las cajas de madera que teníamos en casa, siempre se subía a mi cama cada vez que escribía algún capítulo ronroneándome en los pies, mientras escribía capítulos para darles entendimiento a todos ustedes.**

**Que descanse en paz, mi hermosa gatita, mi amada compañera fiel que ha estado conmigo desde muy pequeño, mi emperatriz llamada princesa.**

**Jamás olvidaré el tiempo que estuve con ella teniendo ahora 19 años y en el próximo capítulo 20 años de vida.**

**Realmente no me sentía con ganas de subir este capítulo por la tristeza que tenía encima el verla escondida en una esquina sin respirar, la enterré en el patio de mi casa debido a que llevaba muchos días enferma, pero ella está en mi corazón, ella es irremplazable y única.**

**Fin de las notas de autor.**

**Respondiendo reviews.**

**Camilo Navas: lo había tomado de un fic de un amigo mío que había escrito algo similar al cap anterior y pues pensé que sería lógico el decir de dónde tuvieron los trajes, ya sabes lo de tu nuevo servant, espero que hallas disfrutado el capítulo 19 amigo.**

**Roxas Strife: con lo de la contingencia o cuarentena jugué a varios juegos y tenía juegos del señor de los anillos guardados y al jugarlos me dio una idea de hacer más entretenida la historia, yo sí soy fan de los señor de los anillos, eso sí el Hobit no me gusto, espero que hallas disfrutado el capítulo 19 amigo.**

**George 123: efectivamente amigo mío, después de todo el servant Alicie es del libro famoso del país de la maravillas, mi padre de niño solía contarme cuentos, leyendas o mitos y aún tengo ahí guardados los libros, no pondré sobre personajes de cuentos muy infantiles eso sí, pero como el del señor de los anillos y entre otros sí, también de leyendas urbanas ya muy famosas de todo el mundo, lo de mitos también lo haré, espero que hallas disfrutado el capítulo 19 amigo.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a camilo navas, George 123, Roxas Strife, también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo bienvenido a bordo, que dios los bendiga a todos, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente, nos vemos todos al siguiente capítulo de este fic.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	20. De Autor a Lector

**Hola a todos aquí El Redentor 777 con el especial de preguntas y respuestas de Autor a Lector, comenzaré a responderlas por conforme me llegaron a mi post o en PM.**

* * *

**Comenzamos con las preguntas de Camilo Navas primero.**

-¿Qué te inspiró hacer esté fic?-

-conocí Fate stay/night gracias a mi hermano mayor quien estaba viendo Fate/Apocrypha, en esas épocas yo no veía anime, hasta que cumplí 16 años, al mirar Fate y también al investigar un poco más de las demás sagas me enteré que era un anime de historia, ahí fue cuando pensé en, "por qué no hacer un fanfic donde halla servants que todavía la franquicia no ha inducido", ahí fue cuando me motive en escribir este fic,-

-¿momento histórico favorito y leyenda urbana favorita?-

-momentos históricos tengo tres favoritos, uno que detesto bastante, pero tengo varias leyendas urbanas pero una es mi favorita, todas con mis explicaciones-

-mis momentos históricos favoritos fueron-

-1 la conquista de Jerusalén por parte de Saladino o Salahadin, a pesar de que esta victoria causó la tercera cruzada, el sultán de Egipto, Siria e Irán, le perdonó la vida a los ciudadanos de Jerusalén, Saladino y su acciones no fueron por conquistar si no que quería acabar con la tiranía que había en Jerusalén y lo termino logrando, el problema aquí fue que como consecuencia se hizo la tercera cruzada-

-2 la caída del imperio Azteca, muchos mexicanos estarán en desacuerdo con esto, ya que dicen que los españoles mataron a los aztecas y que torturaron a Cuauhtémoc, sin embargo el imperio Azteca pudo haber derrotado a los españoles fácilmente ya que es imposible ganarles a un gran ejército de 100,000 aztecas con solamente 50 soldados españoles que de echo si usaban sus armas podían trabarse o incluso explotarles en el rostro, Hernán Cortés fue en realidad el héroe que liberó a los indios a manos de lo que era la tiranía de los aztecas, que obligaban a otros pueblos indígenas a pagar tributos caros que eran difíciles de conseguir, si no lo hacían los sacrificaban de inmediato, cosa que sucedió con el padre de Malinali o doña Marina o conocida como Malinche, por eso considero o este echo histórico como algo grande y bueno para los pueblos hispano hablantes y más adelantes veras por qué lo digo-

-3 el porfiriato, al no ser mexicano mi amigo chileno té lo explico aquí que fue el porfiriato, el porfiriato fue un gobierno bajo el presidente Porfirio Díaz un mexicano Oaxaqueño quien gobernó el país durante 1976-1911, fueron dos porfiriato sanitario en total, pero duro 35 años en el poder, durante esos 35 años México fue una potencia mundial que hizo a sus vecinos del norte temblar del miedo, el peso la moneda Mexicana valía mucho más que el dólar, industrializo el país como nunca nadie lo había echo, tenía países europeos que reconocían a México, tales como Francia y en ese entonces el imperio Alemán, no sólo eso Porfirio Díaz era un genio militar que venció a los franceses durante la segunda invasión francesa, trajo el ferrocarril, industrializo y modernizó el país y también trajo lo que fue la moda europea a México, muchos consideran esta época injusta, pero en realidad en esta época un peso mexicano valía oro, lo de las tiendas de raya para los obreros y campesinos que supuestamente los esclavizaban los Burgos, lo inventaron los beneméritas y seguidores de Juárez, curiosamente Juárez casi vende Sonora, las dos bajas Californias, Chihuahua, Monterrey, Coahuila y posiblemente Sinaloa (si esto hubiera sucedido hubiera sido gringo por qué soy de Sinaloa) y Sonora a Estados Unidos para que México hubiera sido reconocido, pero Díaz evitó eso al quitarle el poder, se religión Díaz si, pero no hizo nada malo al contrario trajo buena visión del país, pero la Revolución Mexicana cago todo lo que se había logrado durante esos 35 largos años, muchos dicen que Díaz dejó en la ruina a México con su gobierno, no fue la revolución Mexicana lo que hizo eso-

-los echos históricos que odio-

-1 Revolución Mexicana, ya expliqué el por qué con lo de porfiriato-

-2 la guerra de indios, guerra de Estados Unidos y Canadá contra los nativos americanos, esto si fue una verdadera masacre a los indios, por eso siempre les digo, las colonias españolas son mucho mejores que las colonias inglesas o francesas, aún que muchos ven mejor a las inglesas y francesas por que que las colonias anglosajonas y Francofagas son más ricas que las colonias hispanas, pero antes de las independencias de nuestros países de los españoles, éramos más ricos y poderosos que ellos, sin embargo muchos dicen esto "ojalá los ingleses o franceses nos hubieran conquistado", si eso hubiera sucedido nosotros jamás hubiéramos existido ya que ellos si mataron a los indios y gracias a Hernán Cortés que hizo una ley para prohibir a los españoles el ezclavizar a los indígenas evitaron esas masacres, además los españoles la gran mayoría de los colonos se casaban con indígenas y nativos de las zonas hispanas americanas, mientras los ingleses y franceses, expulsaron años indios y los asesinaban, además un autor dijo, "en las colonias inglesas y francesas los buenos indios eran los que morían"-

-mi leyenda urbana favorita-

-tengo varias pero mi favorita es, Malverde, muchos mexicanos lo conocen como "el santo de los narcos", pero la razón por la que le hicieron los culichis ósea los de Culiacán una capilla a Malverde fue por esto, Jesus Malverde Campos era un bandido mexicano que robaba cosas a los ricos de las tierras de Sinaloa, sin embargo el lado de este hombre nos hizo ver que era alguien de buenas intenciones ya que les daba las cosas que les robaba a los ricos a los pobres, así es, era el Robin Hood Mexicano, un día fue atrapado y condenado a muérete por ahorcamiento, ha muerto la cuerda se había podrido por el tiempo que llevaba el colgado, los pobres le hicieron una tumba con piedras y actualmente su tumba es exhibida en una pequeña capilla en Culiacán Rosales Sinaloa México-

-¿Qué otro fic de anime has pensado hacer?-

-tengo varias ideas en mi cabeza y aparte de la segunda temporada de este fic, también tenía una pequeña lista de animes que tenía planeado hacerles fics, pero esta desacralizarla por lo que mejor lo digo y confirmó aquí y ya luego la actualizo-

-el primero es de pokemon con los personajes del manga de pokemon, no soy fan del anime, de echo me gusto el anime de pokemon hasta la liga de Hoenn pero él manga me enamoro, por eso quiero hacer un fic de los Dex Holders-

-fanfic de claymore, el problema aquí es que el anime solamente tiene 26 caps y él manga es bastante extenso, por lo que habrá cosas que no estarán correlacionadas al manga, además he tratado de buscar él manga de este anime pero no lo he podido encontrar por ningún lado-

-Haifuru, Primera Guerra Mundial, inspirado en el telegrama de Zimmermann de 1917, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si mexico aceptaba el telegrama de unirse al imperio alemán?-

-rescribir mi fic de mahou shoujo tokushusen Asuka, ya que siento que le di un final muy forzado y eran capítulos muy cortos-

-Infinite stratos, obviamente meteré chicos como pilotos mecha-

-Shokugeki no soma, en el fic un estudiante y aspirante a cocinero mexicano, quien viene a mostrarles la magia de la comida Mexicana e hispana, ya que ya me leí él manga completo de shokugeki no soma pues ya se de lo que sucederá en el futuro del anime y los amantes del romance realmente se van a desanimar-

-Senran kagura, sé que no es un anime y que en realidad es un juego, pero aún así he jugado varios de este juego me gustaría hacerle uno y ser uno de los pocos habla hispanos en hacerle un fanfic-

**Las siguiente pregunta son de Ninja Britten 11.**

-¿en que se diferencian tú y Joan (O'C del fanfic de mixed match challengue)?-

-este O'C y yo nos diferenciamos en que yo no tengo hermana, solo tengo puros hermanos varones, deje el béisbol por motivos de salud ya que mi piel es muy delicada y no aguantaba las quemaduras del sol aún que me pusiera protector solar, a mí no me gusta ser caballeroso con chicas que no merecen serlo, soy más fiel a mi patria o familia, incluso soy capaz de dejar a una novia que quiero por mi país o mi familia y ya que soy bastante apegada a ella, soy muy tímido, cuando apenas conozco a alguien en persona soy muy penoso y reservado, hasta mi cara se pone toda roja al comienzo, cuando alguien me insulta a mí y a mis amigos hablando cuando no se trata de carrilla (que es lo que llamamos aquí la forma de burla pero entre amigos y no de mala manera solo para pasarla bien como alburear) y ya se trata de algo serio, yo no hablo yo meto el primer golpe o le devuelvo el insulto de manera más agresiva, soy bueno insultando, lo llevo en la sangre, además, soy de menos palabras y más golpes cuando se trata de pleitos-

-¿comida favorita en todo el mundo?-

-el chocolate-

-si tuvieras a la waifu de tus sueños en el cuarto y te dijera que la acompañe ala habitación, ¿Qué haces?-

-ya he comentado en mi fic de mixed match challengue que la waifu de mis sueños es Mía Cyrus del anime de Mahou Shoujo Tokushusen Asuka, pero cuando se trata de conocer a una persona, al inicio soy muy tímido, enserio, si esperabas que le haría algo pues no, sería muy difícil en ese caso, por supuesto sería increíble conocerla, pero a la primera vista sería bastante penoso y timido-

-Equipos favoritos de futbol-

-en México, por supuesto los dorados de Sinaloa (que está en estos momentos en la liga asenso), es al único de México que le voy, en Alemania el bayern Múnich, en España el Barcelona FC, en Italia el Ínter de Milán, en Estados Unidos las Chivas USA (ah si cierto ya no existen jajaja), en Inglaterra y mi favorito de la Europa Champions League el Manchester City los ciudadanos-

-¿Cómo reaccionaria si anunciarán segunda temporada de un anime?-

-depende cuál sea, créeme, yo empecé mirando anime gracias a Sword art online, por culpa de la saga de Alice empecé a odiar el anime, así que aveces no me emociono tanto por algunos animes que tienen segunda temporada, por ejemplo me emocione cuando regresó dragón ball super, en caso de naruto que me gusta, no me gusto cuando anunciaron boruto, cuando anunciaron que high school dxd que tendría más temporadas me emocione, también cuando anunciaron que shokugeki no soma parecería yo tenía expectativa de que saliera al fin comida latina y me defraudo, si fueran anime infravalorados como lo son el anime de asobi asobe de comedia me emocionaría por qué me reí mucho, mahou shoujo tokushusen Asuka, primer anime de chicas mágicas con toque oscuro que me gusto, de echo ni shoujo site y Madoka magica me gustaron tanto como ese, además de que la waifu de mis sueños Mía Cyrus aparece en ese anime y me gustaría que le sacaran segunda temporada, mi respuesta aquí es depende el anime que sea-

-si tuviera un poder oculto ¿que quisiera que fuera?-

-me gustaría ser un espectro Nazgûl como el de los señor de los anillos-

-¿personajes favoritos de Senran Kagura?-

-Ageha en primer lugar, Katsuragi en segundo lugar, Yomi en tercer lugar, Haruka en cuarto lugar, Miyabi en quinto lugar, Kanzaki en sexto y Yoshimitsu en séptimo-

-si tuviera al borde de un acantilado y la única forma de que me salve es comiendo la comida de Tsubasa Arihara (anime hachigatsu no cinderella Nine), ¿Qué haría?-

-pues me gusta vivir mucho, pues me como la comida y que ya luego me hagan un lavado de estomago controlado por paracetmol-

-personaje favorito de Love Live y porque-

-obviamente y por supuesto que Eli Ayase-

-el porque, me gusto mucho su personaje, ya que le dio muy buena trama al anime de Love Live siendo como la primera antagonista y luego de que A-Rise de manera indirecta se metiera, ambos queremos muchos a nuestros abuelos, ella a su abuela y yo a mi abuelo quien el día de ayer 23 de abril cumplió sus 82 años o sea mi abuelo y yo nacimos en días seguidos, también me pareció triste el motivo por el que ocultaba sus sentimientos pero aún así luchaba para que la academia no cerrará, cuando mostró sus verdaderos colores por más razón, dando a dar que en realidad era una chica muy buena, solidaria y siendo mi tipo de chica ideal, ya que me ha tocado con mis ex novias que son muy serias y lo curioso es que ninguna ha sido Mexicana, además ambos amamos el chocolate y lo más importante, es la única que no es loli del grupo-

-cuales son mis grupos musicales de banda y de cualquier género-

-Alter bridge, cada vez que estoy des motivado escucho una canción de ellos y me motivó bastante por la letra, Molotov, ¡también como tú, molotov es mexicano!, so you think you gonna hit me, la primera canción que escuché fue la de puto, pero luego escuche la de frijolero y me gusto por las verdades que decía, los tigres del norte, mi abuelo le gusta este grupo y se me quedo en la memoria cada ves que voy de vacaciones con el escuchamos de sus canciones, los tucanes de Tijuana a pesar de que son banda de bailar las escucho, la banda el recodo, sinaloense como yo, calibre 50, me gustan los corridos que cantan y también las románticas, banda MS, es tradición en mi familia escuchar canciones de ese grupo-

**Estas son de Rin Makoto, tranquilo jamás es tarde si están aquí en este cap.**

-¿cuak es la llave de lucha libre que se me hace más impresionante?, para mí actualmente ha sido la Calf Slicer o famosa entre llamada en wwe Claf Crusher de Aj Styles, antes era la Boston crab o murallas de Chris Jericho y la famosa crossface de Chris Benoit-

-si no fuera por Kana Tsukumo (anime Hachinai) ¿Quién más me hubiera llamado la atención?-

-Honjou Chikage, a pesar de que la inglesa no es protagonista de mi fic, también me ha llamado la atención, se puede decir que bastante y más por su actitud atrevida, además un fetiche mío es que me gustan las anglosajonas-

-entre esta temporada actual de anime 2020, ¿cuales veo? Y ¿Cuál me llamó la atencion para hacer un fic?-

-los que veo son, Houkago Teibou Nisshi que es un anime de pesca, lo mire por qué cuando había recién salido no tenía clases en línea y ya iban a empezar las vacaciones de semana santa y nada más lo único que hacía era escribir capítulos de los fanfic se jugar videojuegos, al verlo me gusto mucho ya que yo y mi papá vamos en estas épocas al mar a pescar con mis hermanos, normalmente en Mazatlán o Altata que está en Culiacán-

-Shokugeki no soma: Gou no Sara, lo veía por los orgasmos cómicos cuando comían, siempre espere a que saliera algún latino haciendo comida latina pero jamás salió un compa, incluso dicen que la comida de Estados Unidos es más famosa y buena que la de toda latino América, eso me ofendió bastante enserio, pero aún así shokugeki no soma es un anime que amo-

-Kaguya-sama, al ver la primera temporada me gusto el anime y ahora estoy mirando la segunda temporada, la verdad yo no sabía antes de este anime hasta que una de los personajes de ese anime salió bailando en memes y se hizo viral (Chika Fujiwara), tiene buena comedia y aveces lo absurdo lo hace divertido-

Kingdoms 3ra temporada, soy fanático de la historia mundial y este anime habla de la antigua China, a pesar de que no aparecen figuras históricas como Cao Cao y Sun Tzu me gusto mucho la trama que le dieron y la animación-

-Gleipnir, a pesar de que estoy leyendo él manga y ya estoy muy adelantado de lo que es el anime me gusto la acción y también que tiene mucha sangre como lo es Tokyo Ghoul, aún que obviamente no son canibales y son más de bestias-

-Otome Game no Hametsu Flag, es como una especie de Isekai con un cambio de cuerpo y la plebe es la antagonista de un juego que ella jugó en su otra vida, me gusta como cambia como las rutas y forma su propio harem esta morra, también tiene su comedia pero en escenas siendo niña se tomaba enserio las cosas y me gusto todo eso-

-Nami yo Kiitekure, es comedia para adultos pero aún así le entiendo al anime, está bueno por que la protagonista es hiperactiva y alcohólica la gran mayoría del tiempo, pero aún así enseña que en esta anime que la vida de un adulto no es para nada fácil-

-Hachi-nan Tte, Sore wa Nai Deshou, a pesar de ser otro Isekai pues es de un noble con poderes mágicos y al parecer algo overpower el compa, pero aún así me gustan los portas así si son animes cortos-

-Tamayomi, es igual a Hachinai con la diferencia de que esta es una escuela femenil y Hachinai es mixta, en este anime el autor es amante del Yuri y Shoujo Ai, pero aún así este anime no muestra nada de ese género y solo es para fantaciar algún final yuritesco-

-¿el anime que me llamó la atención para hacerle un fic? Gleipnir por su puesto, ya que me gusta escribir fics de acción y donde haya poderes, también donde hay romance, pero en el caso de lo ultimo dicho pretendo ser cuidadoso en no molestar a los que leen aquí, en algunos fics no respetó esa regla ya que no tienen pareja prácticamente, aquí no parece haberlos-

**Las siguientes y ultimas son de Roxas Strife.**

-¿Cuál es mi servant preferido de Fate?-

-nada más y menos que Juana de Arco o Jeanne d'Arc-

-¿cuál es mi juego de mesa favorito?

-el Sequence-

-¿Qué me inspiro hacer fanfics?-

-recuerdo que tenía 12 años o sea hace ocho años atrás, leía muchos fanfic de fire emblem, pokemon, bakugan y un par de zatch bell o Gash bell, pero no tenía cuenta de fanfic, de tanto leer llegue a los fanfics de Bat dragón en ese entonces se llamaba dragón espectral, siendo el primer autor de fanfics que me gusto y el primero que leí fue el de ataque de las máquinas de bakugan, ahí conocí a los amados y odiados O'C, al leer sus fics me quedé impresionado y también me gustaron todavía más el uso de los O'C, ahí fue cuando leí fanfics con O'C atrayéndome la atención, a los 16 años empecé a ser una pequeña historia de fire emblem que no prosperó por qué iba iniciando y de echo la borre, luego de eso trate hacer de animes como chunnibyou y Infinite stratos que estas dos también fallaron y las borre, deje fanfiction por dos años por qué quería prepararme para mis exámenes de preparatoria y universidad, pero regrese después con nuevas ideas, una mejor caligrafía y ortografía para los lectores, animes nuevos, tambien el haber pasado el examen de la universidad aún más cuando vi que eran falsos los rumores de que te sobre explotaban de trabajos y estudios, gracias al apoyo que recibí de los lectores y sus comentarios me inspiraron a seguir escribiendo y también mis relaciones sociales con algunos autores-

* * *

**Fin.**

**El siguiente viernes subiré el próximo episodio.**

**YO SOY EL REDENTOOOOR y nos vemos en un próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto jamás sucederá en el anime/juego.**


	21. Chapter 20

**Hola a todos aquí el redentor 777 con un nuevo capítulo.**

**Si ya sé que no es usual que suba capítulo el día de hoy, pero debido a que el cap anterior fue un especial nada más, pues quería tirarles el capítulo 20 para ahora, además con avisos.**

**Hice un Poll o encuesta en español, en donde puse cinco animes o juegos por el que pueden ustedes votar ya que con la contingencia me ha dado tiempo para seguir escribiendo otro fic más, para votar solo tienen que irse a la parte de mi perfil, en la parte superior en el medio les saldrá en azul la palabra Poll y ahí les aparecerá estos cinco animes o juegos del fic que haré por semana como este.**

* * *

**Senran Kagura: Luz contra oscuridad (Fic de Senran kagura) los shinobis son guerreros de las sombras que representa la oscuridad, pero cada día están cediendo ante la luz a pesar de negarlo, sin embargo toda luz tiene sus oscuridad, en ella un grupo de chicos olvidados se revelaran para desmantelar esa luz. (En este pueden participar con un O'C echo y creado por ustedes).**

**La Maldicion de los Montaraces (Fic de Claymore), cuando Raki se separó de Clare el joven jamás pensó en volverse alguien tan poderoso, sin embargo, su deseo de regar con su amada le motivaba a hacer lo que sea con tal de regresará a su lado, inclusive aún que tuviera que estar maldito.**

**La revolución Humana (Fic de Infinite stratos), debido a la clase social tan dispareja entre hombre como mujeres, los hombres trabajaron en un proyecto exitoso para que estos pudieran controlar un arma capaz de neutralizar y nivelar al IS, un escuadrón de jóvenes pelearán para que no halla discriminacion en este mundo.**

**En contra del terrorismo (Fic de Pokémon él manga) de organizaciones como el equipo Rocket, tema plasma y entre otros, una organización mundial que quiere crear un mundo en donde los Pokémon es sean la única raza en el mundo, la humanidad estando en peligro llamaron a los del Holders, ellos son la única esperanza para que la unión humana Pokémon siga existiendo.**

**Totsuki a la Mexicana (Fic de shokugeki no soma), Alejandro Hernandes es un chico que estando harto de que varias naciones extranjeras no conozcan la comida de su país, decido emprender un viaje hacia Japón para mostrarles lo que un latino puede hacer.**

**Puede ser en el review o en el poll que está en mi perfil en la parte de arriba.**

* * *

**Conteo de votos.**

**Senran Kagura 1 punto.**

**Shokugeki no soma 2 punto.**

**Infinite stratos 0 puntos.**

**Claymore 0 puntos.**

**Pokemon 0 puntos.**

**Sin más que decir comencemos.**

* * *

Como se mencionó antes en el capítulo anterior, con solo dar unos míseros 5 pasos dentro del lugar, se encontraron varias sorpresas.

Vieron una estela de varios tubos criogenicos, el trío se acerca a uno de estos para ver que contenían, solo para ver que no eran nada normal, en el interior de estas cápsulas, las criaturas o cosas ahí adentro tenían varias deformidades extrañas.

-bueno definitivamente no son prisioneros de guerra ni refugiados-dijo Shirou-¿entonces que son?-

-sean lo que sean, no son humanos, pero tienen un poco parecido a los infectados-Asparukh dijo calmado miro hacia los demás servants, pero la de su master, vio que miraba con tristeza y no dijo nada, le cayó un par de malos recuerdos al observar esos tanques-¿master estás bien?-

El búlgaro salió de su trance al escuchar a su servant y vio la cara preocupada de su amigo chileno y la seria del mexicano, el chico iba a responder con un estaba bien pero como costumbre de este lugar extraño Tajiri lo interrumpió.

-en verdad, me sorprende que tengan acceso a esta parte de la instalación-Alfonso harto y con sarcasmos le respondería a la pantalla con un.

-con qué acceso ¿eh?, en verdad quieres pasar por lo mismo-

Tajiri tranquilo pero frío responde.

-créeme el acceso correcto a esta parte contiene informaciones y situaciones…bizarras te lo aseguro, además de que tenerlos dando vueltas en sentido o me equivoco-

-será mejor hablar con las señoritas de esto, tal, ves tengan información al respecto-dijo calmada Tomoe y Dick estuvo deacuerdo con su servant.

-bien dicho, Alfonso me haces el honor-el mexicano por un momento se quiso atrever a preguntarle qué tenía el búlgaro pero decidió no hacerlo y dejarlo pasar.

-con gusto-dijo mientras sacaba su celular y con la cama encendida para que las chicas pudieran observar, en eso la cara de Tamara apareció con la de Cindy y Marlene-¿chicas me ven?-

-perfectamente-dijo Tamara-¿Qué sucede?-

-quiero que vean esta mierda que estamos apreciando los chicos y yo-el apuntó la cámara hacia los tanques criogenicos-lo ven, ¿tienen idea de que es esto?-

-si, pero nada con lo que buscamos, oficialmente están en territorio desconocido, sus preguntas son tan buenas como las mías-dijo Cindy.

-otra vez hablando como militares-dijo Mehmed rodando los ojos.

-aún así le entendemos-dijo Saber roja al servant turco.

-comprendo cambio y fuera-Alfonso colgaría su celular y lo guardaría de regreso.

-realmente estamos jodidos-dijo Dick mientras veía el lugar

Los tres masters y sus servants avanzaban a una puerta con terminales, de echo Ivaylo se fue a una de esas terminales y conectaba una USB para tomar información.

-¿crees que la información que puedas conseguir sea buena?-dijo Dick al bulgaro.

-probablemente algunos estén dañados, pero al menos conseguiremos esa información tarde o temprano-dijo el joven mientras entraba al servidor.

-que tecnología tan más avanzada tiene este lugar-dijo saber azul mirando a todos lados.

-si, jamás había visto algo como esto-Shirou dijo también mirando el lugar.

-¿para que son estas cosas?, se ven diferentes a las pantallas en donde nos acosa ese sujeto-

Alfonso le empezó a explicar a Mehmed que era una computadora y para qué servía esta, también que era el internet y otras cosas, de echo saber roja se acercó a escuchar también ya que Shirou jamás le había contado de ello, pero Tomoe ya lo sabia por Dick, mientras termino su explicación y también que Ivaylo tomó información importante la cara de Tajiri apareció en una de estas, esta estaba más oscura y distorsionada que antes diciendo.

-hagas lo que hagas no bajes la palanca en frente de ti-

Alfonso miro a Ivaylo quien asistió, y el mexicano haciendo caso al bulgaro pero no a Tajiri este la bajaría, haciendo que todas los tanques criogenicos se les encendieran unas luces rojas, haciendo que algunas cosas del laboratorio se activarán y otras se desactivaran.

En eso los servants sintieron mucho peligro y energía muy oscura y negativa en todo, el número de estos eran un total de miles de sujetos.

-oh no-Tomoe.

-Chicos es hora de irnos-dijo Saber azul en alerta y los servants sacarnos sus armas.

Antes de que dieran un paso se activa una grabación en una de las terminales y estas tenían unas luces, los tres se acercan para escucharla.

-los niños eran una excepción o eso se decían-

-espera es Tajiri-preguntó Shirou extrañado.

-sí pero con una voz y conducta menos loca, creo-Alfonso dijo pensando en que fuera así.

-grabemos-dijo el búlgaro metiendo su usb en la terminal donde apareció el video.

-le pusimos todo el empeño en ello, será difícil mover a los sujetos de prueba al destino asignado-todos en el lugar se mirarían entre ellos muy extrañados por lo que dijo.

-¿sujetos de prueba?, ¿Qué sujetos?-dijo con duda Saber roja.

-no lo sé, pero…-antes de que Asparukh dijera algo Tajiri siguió hablando.

-nuestro experimento ha fallado, tratamos de utilizar ADN de huesos, sangre, sudor o de los descendientes de algunas leyendas, sin embargo el crear un servant fue algo que jamás pudimos hacer, en vez de eso, lo único que pudimos crear fueron a estas bestias-

En eso salieron imágenes de lo que eran criaturas deformes y con un rostro totalmente desfigurado, parecía estar amarrado por la posición en la que estaba.

-no puede ser posible-dijo saber azul.

-este lugar…entonces ellos…-Shirou impresionado.

-si, tal parece que estaban jugando a se Dios recreando a los servants, pero parece que no les sirvió y salió eso-Dick dijo entendiendo ya todo.

-pero…prácticamente es imposible-dijo saber roja.

-no lo es-Alfonso dijo mirando al suelo, los servants miraron al mexicano-ya han clonado animales anteriormente, por lo que con todo lo que tienen aquí no me extrañaría que tratarán de hacerlo, pero veo que no les sirvio-

-increíble, lo progreso que la humanidad ha hecho con el pasar de los años-dijo Mehmed.

-esperen, parece que Tajiri va a continuar-dijo la Archer albina y todos escucharon.

-Necesitáremos tener cuidado con los Valls, será complicado dejarlos así, quisiera verlos mientras se desarrollan, me da hasta pena decir que el sistema de seguridad está basado en mi personalidad, sin mencionar que debo de resolver el problema de la pequeña, si ella descubre en donde está, habrá mucho proble-

Antes de que continuará de repente se corta la transmisión, Ivaylo de inmediato empezó a teclear para tratar de hacer algo con la información, Alfonso le preguntó que era lo que sucedía pero de repente.

*GRRRAAAAHHHHGGG*

Todos los presentes escucharon un rugido.

-chicos es enserio, es hora de irnos-Asparukh dijo.

-si quieren seguir viviendo, será mejor que le hagan caso a su amigo-Tajiri dijo.

En eso todos procedieron a dirigirse a la salida más cercana, mientras avanzaban Taijiri les dijo.

-se los advertí y ahora los Valls están sueltos, esto será un serio problema-nadie le hizo caso a Tajiri y siguen avanzando entrando a otra sala de laboratorio similar a la anterior.

En uno de ellos se ve como una de esas cosas mueve su brazo violentamente tratando de golpear el tanque criogenicos.

-¿vieron lo mismo que yo?-Dick dijo a sus amigos.

-sigan avanzando-Ivaylo dijo como respuesta algo sorprendido.

Al seguir el camino solo tardaron unos segundos en ver una cápsula, esta vez tenía una de esas cosas pero totalmente despierta y gruñendo, esta golpeaba y pateaba la cápsula criogenicos de manera agresiva.

-¿deberíamos ayudarlo?-dijo Tomoe al verlo actuando.

-yo no lo recomendaría-Alfonso dijo-se ve peligroso-

-además no sabemos que hay ahí adentro, incluso pueden estar contamidados-

Shirou al terminar su frase, la criatura saldría del tanque criogenico, esta dio un gran rugido y se dirigió a atacar a los muchachos, esta no tenía rostro y su cuerpo estaba hipertrofiado, de piel muy escamosa de color gris pálida, solo tenía las partes cubiertas.

Tomoe mientras le aparecían sus cuernos y disparaba con su arco le volaría la cabeza la criatura, pero había un problema y es que el monstruo seguía de pie, todos quedaron muy impresionado, pero la arquería japonesa dijo.

-hay no, ¿tienes que estar bromeando?-

En eso la criatura vuelve a lanzarse al ataque, pero esta vez las dos sabers de Shirou cortarían a la mitad y de manera de cruz ala bestia.

-eso fue más efectivo-dijo saber roja.

Cuando esta callo al suelo se dieron cuenta de que ya estaba acabada esta.

-¡que diablos son estas cosas!-dijo exaltado Alfonso.

-Valls, que acaso no has leído el reporte-Tajiri dijo.

-¡larguémonos de aquí y asesinen a todo lo que se mueva!-dijo Ivaylo ordenó.

Así los jóvenes y los servants empezaron a correr hacia lo que era la salida, sin embargo en ese momento cuando llegaron a otra zona hacia el extremo opuesto vieron varios Valls despiertos y estos al ver al los humanos correrían hacia estos como locos y también como si se trataran de muertos vivientes con ganas de comer humanos.

los servants con espadas atacaron físicamente alas criaturas, Tomoe se quedó atrás para proteger a los muchachos, a las criaturas pero eran muchas, la resistencia extraña de las criaturas era lo que les complicaba derrotarlas.

-¡no importa a cuantos matemos, salen más de todos lados!-dijo Saber roja con molestia, esta tenía sangre encima y que no era suya, además está tenía el color negro de una tinta para escribir, en eso gritó de dolor y al voltear abajo un Valls le estaba mordiendo la pierna izquierda y a esta le faltaba la mitad de su cuerpo-¡debes estar bromeando!-

Saber azul al ver esto remató a la cosa encajando su sable en su torso haciendo que muriera.

Mehmed sintió como le mordían el brazo y este inmediato le encajo su espada en la cabeza, a pesar de que lo dejo de morder esta lo tiraría al suelo y lo sujetaría de los brazos, Tomoe al ver eso disparo hacia la criatura pero mancho a su amigo de sangre.

-era mejor que esto-dijo señalando como más Valls llegaban a su posición.

-¡activemos sus noble fantasma ya!-molesto dijo Alfonso.

Los cuatro servants activarían sus poderes para acabar con el ejército que estaban llegándoles de inmediato y también para terminar el trabajo más fácil.

-¡Cañon otomano!-Mehmed dispararía su cañonazo hacia las criaturas.

-¡lanza protobulgaras!-detras de Asparukh salió una ráfaga de lanzas doradas hacia los enemigos que tenían en frente.

-¡Namah Samantavajrānam Hām!-Tomoe dio un disparo de la muerte con su arco.

-¡Blood Clear of Arthur!-mordred gritaría con fuerza mientras disparaba un Aura roja en contra de los Valls.

Cuando saber azul estuvo apunto de atacar sintió algo extraño y aparte de que la rubia no pudo actuar cuando escucho el nombre de Arturh.

-¡Saber!-el japonés estaría confundido pero ala vez preocupado al ver que está no actuaba.

Cuando el impacto de todas las habilidades conectaron en los Valls estos se quedaron pulverizados, en una cadena de sujetos que ya no eran humanos ni servants muertos y seguían quemándose por los ataques, estos caerían al suelo derrotados.

-¡camino espejado hay que seguir!-dijo Alfonso.

-¡saber estás bien!-

-master deje de ponerle tanta atención por favor, hay que irnos-Morded replicó molesta al japonés ya que últimamente se ha dado cuenta que le presta mucha atención a la saber azul.

Los jóvenes llegaron a una habitación pero lograron neutralizar a los enemigos que estaban en el lugar, de echo miraron a la salida que era una reja de hierro cerrada por dos manivelas para girar.

-¡Alfonso ayúdame, Dick comanda a los servants para que nos cubran, Shirou vijila que no lleguen enemigos por los alrede!-dijo ivaylo.

-entendido-dijo el japonés mientras que el chileno le ordenaba a los servants a quienes atacar, los Valls que se dirigían a ellos mientras los dos muchachos giraban las manivelas para notar que la reja de hierro se levantaba.

Tanto Ivaylo como Alfonso lograron levantar la reja y entrarían, Tomoe disparo hacia varios Valls.

-¡necesitamos acabar con esas cosas antes de que lleguen a la salida!-dijo Ivaylo.

-por qué los dicen-saber dijo mientras decapitaba a un vall.

-¡debido a que si salen de este lugar y llegan hacia el exterior, causarán un gran y jodido desastre en todo el maldito mundo!-Alfonso dijo mientras miraba como entraban los demás.

En eso Alfonso vio que Dick estaba en el suelo siendo agredido por una de esas criaturas, el mexicano no dudo dos veces y pateo a uno de los Valls, mientras Tomoe fusilaba con su arco y flechas al resto de los Valls, al ser empujado ese Vall hacia uno de ellos empezó a enojarse y a pelearse el uno contra el otro, sin embargo el castaño sonreiría.

-gracias-el chileno dijo agradecido.

-te lo debía-Alfonso dijo mientras lo levantaba.

Los dos latinos se dirigieron hacia la salida, al llegar Shirou presiona un botón que hace que una puerta de acero cierre el lugar, desde el otro lado se escuchaban golpes y gruñidos.

-definitivamente no volveremos ahí-Asparukh dijo guardando su sable y también desactivando su ímpetu rojiza, pero antes cargaría su arma por si las dudas.

-estoy deacuerdo contigo-Alfonso dijo algo paniqueado.

-termino el descanso sigamos-dijo el búlgaro mientras caminaba.

Los muchachos avanzaban y ven que están en una habitación con una especie de calderas, Ivaylo en eso dice que al notar las instalaciones que esta parte tenía.

-tenemos que desactivar a Tajiri, el cabron se vuelve cada vez más loco-el mexicano dijo y solo le bastó al chileno voltear aún lado y ver un botón que era la fuente de energía que alimentaba a Tajiri.

-bingo-dijo Dick acercándose.

Antes de que chileno presionará el botón una voz lo interrumpió, la cual no era Tajiri.

-¡espera Dick, no lo desactives!-

Los presentes miraron hacia Alfonso quien se dio cuenta y sacó su celular.

-Cindy como pudiste meterte a mi teléfono sin que yo aceptara la llamada, además de todo hasta que apareces-el el mexicano dijo.

-perdonen, teníamos asuntos, pero Marlene es buena con la tecnología, además veo que se divirtieron mucho-la voz de la americana dijo.

-ni te lo imaginas-Tomoe respondió a la chica quien sonreiría.

-pero bueno estamos de regreso, te dije que no lo desactivaras debido a que puede tener información valiosa-Ivaylo estaba pensando en ello y en eso dice y pregunta.

-pero ya tenemos lo que buscamos, ¿Qué más podrías sacar de el?-su novia está vez fue la que le respondió la pregunta.

-estaba revisando los documento que en el USB tenía, algunos de estos estaban dañados o erróneos, déjeme a mi usarlo y revisar ami-Ivaylo se quedó callado un poco y aceptó el hondureño por qué Joan lo convencería.

-muy bien, no tardes-Tamara sonreiría y ella era ahora la que controlaba el USB, el búlgaro se fue a alguna terminal más cercana y ella se conectaría.

-¿Qué fue lo que me conectaron?, ¿Quién eres tu?-Tajiri dijo alterado.

-tranquilo, solo queremos unas cosas que tienes guardados-Tajiri alterado le responde.

-qué haces, no toques eso-

-vamos no seas tímido o acaso le temes a una mujer-la voz de Marlene respondió de la otra línea del teléfono.

Cada vez Tajiri se veía y escuchaba mas desesperado, de echo el trío se preguntaba qué estaba haciendo exactamente las chicas a Tajiri, luego de eso Tamara le dio un aviso a Ivaylo quien quitaría el USB del lugar.

-listo chicos tengo todo-Los presentes suspiraron de alivio y Tajiri dijo.

-ustedes son la peor cosa que le ha sucedido a esta instalación, son una plaga-

Ninguno de los tres le respondería y Asparukh jalo la palanca quitándole la electricidad, Taijiri empezó a decir sus últimas palabras.

-¡ustedes pedirán la verdad, cuando la vemos, sabrán que estaban equivocados!, muy, muy ,MUUYYYYY-pero Taijiri no alcanzó apagándose por fin.

-eso en verdad fue una locura-dijo Saber azul.

-si, salgamos de aquí-Shirou dijo.

-chicos, será mejor que se apresuren-dijo Marlene.

-¿por qué lo dices?-Alfonso le preguntaría.

En eso vieron como el techo que era de cristal se desmoronó, y caía ahora.

-genial granizo asesino-dijo Dick.

-extraño el infierno de clima de mi pais-Alfonso dijo mientras caminaba a las zonas sin granizo como los demás.

-vallamos al vehículo antes de que pase algo peor-

Los tres se dirigieron a un hospital, Mehmed miraria alrededor y vio un interruptor al activarlo vio que el sistema de seguridad se activaría y las torretas los jóvenes en eso le dijeron que no lo hiciera y el turco desactivo el sistema de seguiridad.

-Parece que no fue eso-dijo el mexicano.

-hay que activar todos los sistemas de seguridad que encuentren, que sea beneficio para nosotros, además si nuestros enemigos vienen para ca se llevarán una muy fea sorpresa- dijo el búlgaro al mirar que aún había electricidad para este.

Los muchachos corrieron mientras se subían a un tren blindado, evitando la lluvia de granizo asesino y llegarían al vehículo, lo bueno fue que al llegar ya no había granizo y solo llovía.

Pero vieron los tres que había un problema con el vehículo.

-¿Ivaylo que sucede?-Joan le preguntó.

-bueno el granizo daño algo al vehículo, pero lo reparare en cinco-

no más al decir eso una torretas del sistema de seguridad se activarían de inmediato en el lugar y disparaban su artillería-olvídenlos cinco, tardaré unos quince minutos-

-chingada madre, cubran a ivaylo-dijo Alfonso.

El agua de la lluvia no les ayudaba muchos y además ser atacantes cercanos no era para nada bueno por lo que Archer hacia un buen trabajo defendiéndoles y disparandole a los enemigos.

-malditasea, esta cosa está pero que el culo de un maldito cyclope, se ha barrido-Ivaylo replicó molesto ya que la herramienta dejo de servir y el tomaría otro desarmador.

Mehmed utilizó su Cañon otomano a las torretas que aparecían para acabar con ellas de inmediato, por lo que una vez vio que ya no disparaban dijo.

-al menos esta cosa no se levanta dos veces-

-ahora su está listo, vamos nos de aquí antes de que nos caguen el palo-mencionó el Bulgaro mientras era el que conducía y se subía primero.

En eso Mehmed y Asparukh se subirían pero colgándose a los lados del vehículo, este tenía uña agarraderas por el lugar y se subirían en el lugar.

Tomoe estaba en el techo de este, en donde estaba la torreta que más bien se disparaba cañonazos y cohetes, la parte era plana y fácil de montar para la Archer.

Los demás y con las Sabers subirían al vehículo.

Una especie de centinelas los empezaron a seguir y estos volaban mientras disparaban a los jóvenes que huían del lugar.

-carajo, esto es exagerar-dijo Dick al ver esas cosas.

Solo fue cuestión de minutos que los servants destruyeran a los centinelas y dejaran de ser perseguidos por todo el lugar, Alfonso regreso a Mehmed en su carta y Iyavol a Asparukh.

-hace mucho que no tenía una misión tan intensa como esta-dijo Ivaylo.

-lo sabemos, pero tal parece que los antiguos master y miembros del grand orden quieran impedir que supiéramos de algo-dijo Shirou.

-tienes razón, pero por ahora regresemos a casa y que Ivaylo se encargue de codificar la información de los documentos en El USB-Alfonso dijo.

-se hacer mi trabajo, aún que ahora tienes razon-mencionó Ivaylo.

-¿por ahora qué hacemos?-saber roja dijo confundida.

-por el momento llegar a salvo a casa de regreso y solo hay que esperar a que ellas ya estén primero en la casa-dijo Ivaylo.

-entendemos, en ese caso me gustaría comer algo-dijo mordred

-igual yo tengo hambre-dijo Saber azul.

Tanto Alfonso como Shirou estaban totalmente cansados aunque sabían que tenían que recargar las energías ya que ambos parecerían chefs de cocina.

-a pesar de que fue una misión, realmente me sorprendió el descubrir un lugar como ese en Japón-Tomoe dijo mirando desde lo lejos.

-lo sabemos, igual nosotros estamos sorprendidos, lo estaremos más cuando revelemos esa informacion-dijo Shirou.

Ahora los muchachos tenían unas dudas de que pudo haber sucedido ahí.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Doy gracias por haber participado en el especial de Autor a lector, recuerden votar.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	22. Chapter 21

**Hola aquí el redentor 777, les traigo un inicio de este fanfic con noticias.**

**Bueno resulta que como ya saben, hice una encuesta de próximo anime hacer el fanfic, resulta que hubo un triple empate entre estos dos animes y un video juego..**

**Shokugeki no soma.**

**Infinite stratos.**

**Senran kagura.**

**Abriré de nuevo esta votación ahora con estos tres nada más, pueden votar por el mismo si quieren, ahora esperare si habrá una diferencia de voto durante esta semana hasta el sábado en estos tres en qué hacer fics, esperare sus votos de la misma manera.**

**Sigamos el capítulo.**

* * *

La misión de las féminas había empezado mientras transcurría al mismo tiempo que el de los chicos, a pesar de que ellas partieron al lugar antes que ellos seguían manejando pero de manera individual.

Tamara tenía tres cuatrimotos militares con el que estaban viajando hacia el lugar, lo curioso fue que las chicas las tres sabían marear perfectamente estos vehículos, además de que ellas no tenían a sus servants afuera.

-nunca pensé que fueras tan buena manejando Marlene-la americana dijo mientras mantenía su mirada al frente, pero gracias a que tenían comunicadores las chicas, podían escucharse entre ellas.

-cuando vivía en Alemania, a mi papa le daban algunos pedidos para llevar a domicilio, yo aveces utilice su motocicleta ya que aveces tenía que atender del al resto de clientes y no podía manejarlos a todos-

-¿motocicleta?-dijo la americana confundida-no es más difícil manejar una que esto-

-si, pero no es la primera vez que manejo si es la pregunta-la chica le explico.

-¿que hay de ti Rusky?-la americana dijo refiriéndose a la peli plata, debido a que la risa tenía una actitud seria y fría empezó a llamarle así.

-no es de tu incumbencia Yanquee-la rusa la llamaba así por su actitud confiada y relajada.

-eh, al parecer la robot no quiere responderme-dijo la americana desquitándose.

-no es que no quiera, simplemente la estupidez es infecciosa-

-¡maldita!-la americana gruño en voz baja.

La alemana simplemente sonreiría, al menos la americana estaba haciendo socialización con la rusa, pensó que solamente estaría con ella platicando, pero consiguiendo un nuevo amigo.

En eso las tres tuvieron que detenerse ya que al parecer había un bloqueo en el lugar, de echo las chicas se quedaron extrañadas a excepción de Tamara quien parecía ser que ya conocía el lugar o tenía idea de donde irse.

-iremos a pie, estos lugares no son muy buenos para ir en un transporte-

Las chica se miraron entre ellas y asistieron, luego de eso entrarían en el lugar, el olor a humedad de ese bosque era algo penetrante y bastante detestable.

-nunca pensé que diría esto pero, esto es más de lo que podría haber pensado-no solo el aroma del lugar era algo detestable para Cindy quien había hablado.

-no habías dicho antes que está es la única manera de entrar, además dudo mucho que alguien pueda pasar a este lugar a diferencia de nosotras-dijo la rusa calmada.

-por dios, la relajada soy yo a pesar de que todo esto lo planeamos de manera aleatoria-dijo con algo de sarcasmo Cindy.

-¿qué extraño?-

-¿Qué cosa?-dijo la rusa a Marlene.

-estamos en un bosque y se supone que ya debería ser casi medio día o la tarde, pero está todo oscuro como si la noche hubiera caido-dijo ella.

La chicas se mirarían entre ellas, la alemana tenía razón, no se dieron cuenta en ningún momento y el cambio de tiempo se dio de una manera muy repentina.

-será una trampa como…aquella vez-

La alemana cerró sus ojos tratando de no pensar en ello, de cuando pelearon con ese bastardo de Mario en el campamento que tuvieron ella y su amiga en la preparatoria, no creía que fuera algo como eso, pero al parecer sucedería algo extraño en el lugar.

-creo tener la respuesta-dijo la americana calmada.

-¿de que estás hablando?-dijo la rusa algo extrañado.

-es lógico, por qué crees que estamos aquí-

-para cumplir una misión, que más estaríamos haciendo en un lugar como este, saliendo de compras-dijo Tamara con sarcasmo, pero se escuchó como si lo dijera enserio.

-no digas tonterías, es obvio que todo esto es obra del objeto que estamos buscando-

-pero que es lo que buscamos exactamente-la alemana dijo.

-pronto lo averiguaremos-la americana respondió.

Las tres muchachas al seguir su camino por unos cinco minutos se liberarían de lo que era el bosque, de echo esta vez llegarían a una especie de montañas con minas.

-puedo sentir algo extraño en este lugar-dijo Cindy.

-igual yo-Marlene dijo tocando la parte superior de su pecho derecho con la palma de su mano izquierda en la zona dicha.

-es normal, nuestros servants tienen esta misma sensación cuando detectan algún servant enemigo cercano-la peli blanca dijo mientras subía la montañas.

-ten cuidado esas rocas podrían caernos encima-dijo la americana al ver como la rusa al escalar caían piedras en donde estaban ellas.

-si sigues gritando nos caerá una avalancha-dijo Tamara con sarcasmo mientras seguía escalando y la americana casi destruida una roca que estaba apretando con fuerza con su puños y más de que la rusa buscaba una forma de molestarla.

-en estos momentos me encantaría estar con el poncho por un millón de veces que contigo de nuevo-la americana dijo mientras escalaba, Marlene solamente sonreiría nerviosa a ese comentario mientras seguía escalando.

-¿por qué llamas a Alfonso de esa manera?, ¿es su sobre nombre de cariño?-

La americana se puso colorada al escuchar eso, podía tolerarlo de quién sea incluso desconocidos, pero si era de esa rusa no lo aguantaría para nada.

-¡estas acabada!-dijo escalando con velocidad y Marlene chilló un poco al ver la velocidad con la que escaló hacia la cima donde se dirigían.

No tardaron minutos en llegar arriba aunque Marlene se apresuró para calmar a la americana antes de que le hiciera algo a Tamara, la rusa como siempre calmada, pero Cindy estaba alerta por si sucedía algo extraño en el lugar.

-¿crees que salga todo esto en el pronóstico?-

-no lo creo, además por qué el pronóstico-dijo la alemana a la chica.

-déjala Ritter, su cabeza no podría procesar la información bien-

-mis golpes van a procesar tu cabeza, como la vez-dijo la rubia a la peli blanca mientras Marlene suspiraba, esto sería un largo día.

Las chicas durante el camino ala montaña entraron a una cueva, ellas encendieron sus linternas para observar adentro de este lugar.

-espero que no halla Murciélagos en este lugar, esas cosas son repugnantes-Cindy dijo mientras miraba los techos de la cueva.

-no lo creo, a estas horas a pesar de que es de día, en la noche salen a buscar sus alimentos-dijo como conocimiento general la alemana.

-bueno, en ese caso espero que no regresen antes-dijo quejándose la americana.

Caminando unos minutos verían que había agua en el lugar, eso fue algo que colmó a la americana debido al agua.

-genial, ahora cómo vamos a pasar-Cindy diría-no podremos ir nadando, que tal si nos agarra un tiburón o cocodrilo-

-o un kraken-dijo la alemana apoyando en opinión a la americana.

-no exageren-Tamara respondió al escuchar lo que dijeron las chicas-miren eso-

Las chicas vieron una canoa y de echo ellas dls se mirarían algo extrañaras pero aún así subieron al bote con confianza.

-bien ahora quiene remaran-

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas al escuchar aquello, de echo ninguna quería remar ya que sería bastante cansado y agotador.

…

Las chicas miraban adelante mientras el bote era remado por…

-como es posible que de ser un rey del sacro imperio germano, jamás pensé que remaría un bote-dijo el rey Federico I.

-estoy deacuerdo-dijo Ricardo.

Los dos servants estaban remando el bote, después de un momento de disputa y pensar las chicas decidieron que los caballeros debían hacerlo, el problema era que no tenían ningún caballeros, por lo que ellas recordaron que tenían a sus avante y ellas tenían a sus servants así que decidieron invocarlos.

-lastima que no tenemos noble fantasmas capaces de remar más rápido-dijo Ricardo.

-don't worry Richard, we gonna tell this history in my new book that I gonna publish in the future-(no te preocupes Ricardo, vamos a contar esta historia en mi nuevo libro que voy a publicar en el futuro) dijo la americana al servant quien gruño un poco.

Minutos después de eso.

Los servants habían llegado a tocar tierra de inmediato y las chicas habían llegado al lugar, las chicas guardaron a sus servants en su cartillas, todavía no querían invocar a sus nuevos servants los querían usar para una ocasión diferente, de echo durante ese momento la americana se le ocurrió llamar a Alfonso para ver cómo estaban los demás o en qué situación andaban o si estaban en peligro.

-no va servir un teléfono celular en una cueva-no sucedió en diez segundos cuando la llamada fue a tendida y servida.

Cindy se mofó de Tamara quien está solamente ignoro a la chica mientras seguían se camino pero la americana puso el alta voz.

-control, me reciben-la voz de Alfonso se escuchó con eco en el lugar.

-¿Qué dijiste?-dijo extrañada Cindy.

-tranquila solo estaba jugando, ya hemos entrado a la instalación, pero hemos tenido…unas cuantas sorpresas de camino, al parecer no está abandonada del todo-Alfonso le dijo a la americana, las chicas se veían sorprendidos pero en especial Cindy.

Eso dejo algo helada a la americana, como es posible que lo último dicho fuera posible, nadie durante los diez años de existencia de ese lugar, jamás lo habían descubierto.

-¿Qué raro?, debería estarlo, ¿Qué es lo que ven?-dijo la chica intrigada.

-más que ver oímos-dijo Alfonso y seguido de el la voz de Ivaylo se escuchó.

-al aparecer hay un tipo controlado los sistemas de seguridad del lugar-el bulgaro.

Tamara al escuchar la voz de su novio que de echo, ninguna de las chicas lo sabía, pregunto para asegurarse de que estuviera a salvo.

-¿es hostil?-

-es odioso e insoportable-respondió él mexicano.

Tamara suspiró mentalmente al escuchar que si estaban a salvo los muchachos, pero Cindy sonreiría al escuchar sus comentario no muy agradables de parte de Alfonso a los demás, sabría que si estuviera en su lugar hubiera dicho lo mismo.

-asumiré que tienen esto bajo control, sigan informando, mando fuera-dijo la americana colgando la llamada-ya los oyeron, todo bajo control.

-pues por lo que escuche la llamada no parecía estarlo completamente-dijo Marlene.

Las chicas siguieron su camino más adelante del lugar, en eso Tamara y Marlene se detuvieron por la sorpresa por ver el lugar que tenían en frente.

-esto es increíble-dijo Marlene.

En frente de las tres había un castillo que al parecer estaba perfectamente iluminado, como si este fuera aún arreglado o mantenido, era de estilo japonés de madera color verde azul oscuro, con varias cantollas encendidas y iluminando el castillo.

-nunca pensé ver un castillo en un lugar como este-dijo Tamara.

-durante la era Edo estaba antes en la prefectura Nagasaki, pero después de la Primera Guerra Mundial fue destruido por los chinos, a pesar de que este castillo estaba antes en la superficie, decidieron remodelarlo y reconstruirlo en este lugar, ya que sabían las persona que habría una Segunda Guerra Mundial, por suerte la bomba no destruyo el castillo al estar dentro de este lugar-la americana dijo mientras caminaba a dirección del lugar.

-te escuchaste como Alfonso unos segundos atrás-Marlene recordaría que cada vez que lo veía descansar siempre estaba con un libro de historia, pero en español.

-que al poncho le guste la historia no significa que tenga mi conocimiento en ella-dijo la americana, las chicas simplemente siguieron a la americana.

-si este castillo fue remodelado y por lo que veo esta en mantenimiento constante, eso significa que este lugar tampoco está abandonado-

-tranquilo Rusky, estaremos bien, solo hay que pasar calmadas y nos sospecharan de nosotras-dijo la americana quien se detuvo con las demás y ella de su bolsa saco tres kimonos-hay que ponernos estas ropas, no dejan entrar con ropas casuales-

Las tres de inmediato se cambiarían de prendas, al ser chicas las tres no fue para nada incomodo cambiarse en frente de cada una, en eso Cindy sonreiría mientras miraba a Tamara en los pechos y ella levanto la mirada arriba con arrogancia.

-te he derrotado-dijo ella mientras mostraba sus pechos pero con su bra puesto aún a la rusa, pero la peli blanca solo la ignoraría-maldita pecho plano-

-como digas cámbiate antes de que sea tarde vaca-

La americana solo le salió una vena en la frente al escucharla, era el colmo esta chica.

Marlene tampoco se quedaba atrás a pesar de que la americana solo le ganaba por poquitos centímetros pero terminaría de cambiarse.

Las chicas en ese momento bajarían ya vestidas de una manera más tradicional, pero como mencionó antes Cindy, la razón era porque era parte de las reglas del lugar.

La alemana traía un kimono morado de flores de color rojo como su cabello dando muy buena combinación y haciendo que resaltará por esto último.

La rusa traía una celeste con líneas color plateadas, la cinta era de color verde claro.

La americana por último escogió un color rosado con rosas, su cabello lo había recogido como saber azul en un rodete para no traer su cola de caballo y tener su cabello recogido mejor.

En eso las tres chicas bajaron del lugar y se dieron cuenta que había personas en todos lados, aprecia ser una ciudad oculta, pero tal parecía que las muchachas viajaban al tiempo a diferencia de lo que eran los festivales culturales.

-¿Cómo operaremos con un lugar tan poblado como este?-Tamara dijo en voz baja.

-no atacaremos, pasaremos a tomar lo que buscamos sin que nos vean-dijo la americana.

Las personas miraron a las chicas, después de todo se veían muy bellas con esas prendas y más siendo extranjeras cosas que no suelen ver los japoneses todos los días, ojos grandes, ojos de colores (en los animes si sucede pero en la vida no), cabellos de colores que no eran negro) o castaño (en los animes si sucede peor en la vida no).

Las muchachas hablaban como si fueran amigas y también se reían, tanto como Tamara y Cindy no se pelearían para de esa forma no arruinar los planes, de echo el las era pasar como simples turistas, después de todo no había cámaras o parados tecnológicos en donde les tomarán alguna foto evidencia a las personas alrededor, además los únicos que podían pasar a este lugar eran los de la noticias, pero siempre daban previo aviso de que vendrían.

Unos momentos después las personas vieron desde la distancia como unos fuegos artificiales fueron encendidos en el lugar y al mirar vieron a una persona con una máscara estilo japonesa pintada de rallas de tigre color café.

En eso el público se emociono al ver eso último como si se tratase de algo nuevo, de echo las chicas sintieron algo bastante incocuerdo, las muchachas se vieron un momento.

-hay una leyenda, dicen que este castillo cuando fue incendiado, una fuerza helada detuvo la quema de este lugar-Cindy dijo en voz baja.

En eso se vio como en el lugar hizo bastante frío y las personas se veían bastantes interesadas, como si ante ellos vieran algo que los dejo totalmente enamorados o encantados.

Las chicas observarían al sentir ese frío extraño, aunque gracias a que venían de países fríos sentían el aire algo agusto y nada desagradable, en eso las chicas notaron algo extraño en el lugar veían como la ventisca se veía completamente y también que las personas no parecían importarle o sorprenderles esto.

En eso escucharon el canto de una voz que conectaba con la sinfonía, agradable y tranquilizante, también la canción dejaba lo que era una paz mental a las personas, pero a las chicas simplemente ignoraban esto y seguían su camino por el lugar.

En eso vieron cómo caía nieve como si estuvieran en un lugar despejado, cuando miraron las tres arriba, vieron que en el techo de la cueva había unas nuevas que explicaban el porque la caída de la nieve, pero lo que no explicaban era de cómo.

-esto es obra de un servant-dijo Tamara.

-si, pero donde está, no lo puedo ver-dijo Cindy.

En eso las tres seguían su trayecto hacia el castillo pero era de que la ventisca había que el lugar fuera menos visible, además estás chocaban con las personas el lugar al no tener visión buena en el lugar, pasaron unos minutos así y cuando la ventisca desapareció el lugar se pudo apreciar de inmediato.

Ellas fueron que ahora la cueva estaba rodeada de hiel como si se tratara de una cueva del polo sur o del norte de groelandia, las chicas se dieron cuenta que no se regalaban con la nieve del lugar, eso era bueno para ellas ya que pensaron que sería resbaloso como un patinaje sobre el hielo, además con estas sandalias de madera tradicional era difíci caminar, además con ese hielo presente en el lugar.

-chicas-la voz de Marlene hizo que las chicas apreciarán mejor se alrededor.

Cuando lo hicieron todas estaban sorprendidas y boquiabiertas, en el lugar había bastantes estatuas de personas congelados, por lo que veía eran de diferentes épocas, de unas muy antiguas, otras muy modernas y de la actualidad.

Marlene se acercó a una de ellas y se dio cuenta de una curiosidad de todo esto.

-todos son varones-dijo Marlene.

Efectivamente, humanos del sexo masculino de todas las edades congelados detrás de todo ese hielo, sin embargo se dieron cuenta de que también lo de hace un momento era una ilusión, además de ello el castillo estaba intacto.

-es increíble que nisiquiera nuestros servants se hallan dado cuenta de esto-dijo Cindy.

-posiblemente, ellos ya se han dado cuenta de que estamos aquí-Tamara dijo.

En eso vieron un copo de nieve flotando al frente de ellas, en eso apareció de la nada de ese copo la persona de la máscara, mirando bien su físico supieron que se trataba de una mujer.

-¡bastarda!-dijo Cindy invocando a su nuevo servant de emblema chino.

En eso salió un hombre de cabello negro largo y barba del mismo color muy larga, traía un traje de color verde y con algunos detalles de oros como en sus hombros ante brazos y su cinturón, como arma traía una lanza con un dragón de oro adornándolo.

En caso de Marlene al activar el símbolo binzatino apareció un hombre de prendas romanas, tenía cabello como Alfonso, castaño casi negro, tenía una barba con candado y se veía joven de casi veinticinco años de edad, trayendo una armadura de oro, con su casco con plata y oro, traía una capa roja y sin guantes.

Mientras Tamara invocó a Iván.

-¿a quien tengo el honor de matar esta noche?-dijo el hombre chino.

En eso el sujeto vio ala persona que flotaba y el con su lanza atravesó a la figura frente suyo.

-deténganse-dijo la persona enmascarada y Cindy dio orden de detenerse-me preguntaba quién se atrevió a invadir nuestro lugar sagrado, veo que son masters con sus servants peleando por el estupido grand order-

-está usando una ilusión, tiene que estar cercas-Tamara dijo.

-sal para que podamos pelear-dijo Ivan.

La mujer detrás de la máscara solo río un poco por el comentario de la rusa.

-fórmense-dijo la mujer.

En eso las tres y sus servants escucharon un sonido de algo quebrarse y vieron las personas en los hielos pero que sin este se rompiera empezaron a moverse, estos lentamente recuperaron movilidad y se dirigieron a ellos.

-manténgase firmes vienen los hombres de hielo-dijo Marlene.

En eso el servant de Marlene apuñalo a uno de los sujetos con su espada y luego de eso se deshizo de inmediato pero con un tiñe rojizo el hielo que caía.

-ya están muertos, no habrá problemas-dijo el hombre con un tono algo macedonio.

En eso el hombre chino con su lanza empezó a golpear a los sujetos que querían atacarles, pero era muy veloz en utilizar su lanza en contra de ellos.

-esto es pan comido-dijo el hombre de la lanza.

Tardaron unos minutos y el hombre de vestimentas romanas, acabó con su último oponente dándolo entender en su siguiente frase.

-al parecer este es el ultimo-dijo al decapitar al último hombre de hielo.

En eso las chicas miraron hacia los alrededores y en eso Ivan miro hacia el castillo.

-hay que meternos, tal parece que los verdaderos oponentes se encuentran ahí adentro-dijo el primer Zar de Rusia.

-un momento, ¿quienes son ustedes?-dijo el Lancer chino preguntándole al ruso quien lo miro con el ceño fruncido-esa barba no te queda tan bien como la mia-

-creo que empezare yo primero-dijo el hombre romano-soy Flavio Belisario, soy de Constantinopla y del imperio Bizancio-

-hm…¿no eres muy joven para ser un soldado?-el hombre chino dijo al verlo.

-tengo 25 años, ya soy lo suficientemente grande para luchar-

-ya veo, yo soy Guan Yu, de los tres reinos-dijo el hombre.

-¿de la dinastía Han?-dijo Tamara al recordar los tres.

El hombre miro ala albina y el sujeto miro con algo de desprecio.

-no sabía que una barbara occidental sabría de los tres reinos-dijo el hombre.

-de tal master de tal servant-dijo Tamara mientras rodaba sus ojos y caminaba al castillo.

-¡oye no me ignores!-dijo molesto el hombre chino.

Flavio no dijo nada y siguió su camino con su master, Flavio en ese momento se presentó con Iván quien también de manera educada hizo lo mismo, Guan Yu se enojo por ver el trato de el Zar le dio al general binzancio.

En el castillo en algún lado se pido a ver a una silueta mirando el lugar, de echo se presentó en frente de una misteriosa persona del lugar.

-están aquí-dijo la persona enmascarada.

-muy bien, es hora de obtenga nuestra venganza-dijo nada más y menos que Kairi, la peli rosada estaba con esa misteriosa figura que él Lancer trató de atacar-¿Cuántos son?-

-son tres chicas-dijo mientras la figura enmascarada le proyectaba las imágenes-oh, si son unas preciosuras, veo que la pelirroja ha regresado por mi, esa peli plateada no se ve tan mal-

En ese momento ella mostró una sonrisa macabra al tener una figura detrás de ella, lentamente miro hacia está dando un mofido.

-la rubia se llevará una muy buena sorpresa-

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Descripción de servant.**

**Master: Cindy Smith.**

**Nombre: Guan Yu.**

**Apodo: señor de la barba magnífica.**

**Clase: Lancer.**

**Civilización: China.**

**Guan Yu nació en el año 160 y murió en 220 después de Cristo, fue un importante general chino que estuvo bajo servicio de Liu Beu durante el periodo de los tres reinos, hacia el final de la dinastía Han del este, bajo el mando de Liu Beu, Guan Yu ayudó a Zhou Yu, del estado oriental de Wu, a derrocar a Ca oRen bloqueando sus líneas de suministros después de la batalla de los acantilados rojos, y permaneció en la provincia ninguna tras la conquista de Yi por parte de Lui Bei. Después de su muerte, cuarenta años después el gobernante del reino Shu Han le confió de manera póstuma el título de marqués de Zhuangmou en el 260 después de Cristo.**

**Descripción de servant.**

**Master: Marlene Ritter.**

**Nombre: Flavio Belisario.**

**Apodo: El último de los romanos.**

**Clase: saber.**

**Civilización: binzatino.**

**Fue un general que vivió durante el siglo VI después de Cristo, a menudo se le considera el general que aplicó las leyes de los romanos en el imperio Bizancio ya que encarnó las virtudes romanas durante ese tiempo.**

**Flavio desempeñó un papel clave en el plan del emperador Justino que consistía en reconquistar el territorio Mediterráneo que había pertenecido al imperio romano de Occidente, los ejércitos imperiales líderes contra el imperio sasani (Persia), el reino vándalo del norte de África, el régimen ostrogodo de Italia y las tribus bárbaras que planeaban invadir Constantinopla.**

**Original mente, Flavio formó parte del cuerpo de guardaespaldas de Justino, llamó la atención del emperador desde el principio y recibió su primer mando a la edad de 25 años, dos idéales suyos guiaban sus acciones, su lealtad inconsciente a pesar de trato que recibía de Justino y su esposa Antonia, la fidelidad de Flavio pasó en la historia junto al El Cid como uno de los elementos más nobles de los paises descendientes del latín.**

**Curiosidades.**

**Se dice que Flavio nació en Bulgaria, sin embargo se afirma que hablaba bien el griego y que nació en la misma Constantinopla, pero su nacimiento es un misterio todavía.**

* * *

**Respondiendo reviews.**

**Camilo Navas: más adelante se verá de ello, va ser un momento clave para el fin de la primera parte de este fic, lo del noble phantams de mordred tiene que ver en este fic por el echo de que no es hija de Morgan le Fay teniendo cosas diferentes a la del fate que conocemos, espero que hallas disfrutado el capítulo 22 amigo.**

**Roxas Strife: tu voto fue un empate bastante bueno, pero tendré que abrir esta votación de nuevo ;v, no hay problema si votas de nuevo por Infinite stratos, espero que hallas disfrutado el capítulo 22 amigo.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a camilo navas y Roxas Strife, también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo bienvenido a bordo, que dios los bendiga a todos, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente, nos vemos todos al siguiente capítulo de este fic.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	23. Chapter 22

**Hola aquí el redentor 777 con el capítulo número 23.**

**Para desgracia o fortuna de algunos, el juego que ganó y del que haré un fanfic fue Senran Kagura, si quieren participar mándenme un PM, sin embargo al ver positivismo y los tres votos en Infinite stratos, subiré capítulo cada dos semanas de Infinite stratos, una vez que termine con la serie de One-shorts de un reto que me hicieron de apuesta empezare a subirlo cada semana y con día establecido, también aceptaré que participen en el fic de Infinite stratos, manden O'C en PM o si se les hace más fácil, puede ser en Review, que sea latino por favor.**

**Bueno eso era todo sigamos con el capítulo.**

* * *

Dentro de ese castillo se encontraba Kairi mirando toda la acción, se podía ver cómo las chicas se dirigían ya hacia su posición, al parecer tendría más acción en contra de las chiquillas, aunque la peli rosada tenía un haz bajo la manga, después de todo la joven no sólo tenía una nueva servant, si no que también tenía una nueva compañera de equipo.

La persona detrás de esas prendas miraba el orbe con mucha atención, aún que la chica ya tenía idea del porque y esta sonreiría de manera muy cruel, tenía muy buena idea de qué sucedería ya que al parecer la chica estaba totalmente apagada y deprimida, la tomo en un perfecto momento y jamás pensó que lograría tomarla, o que tuviera el talento para controlar a un servant aún que literalmente solo iba ser temporalmente.

La chica en eso miro a la servant extraña detrás de es máscara, quien era de esa persona que había tomado, también le ordenaba a la persona desconocida para que hiciera los movimientos que ella quería hacer, sin embargo el primer movimiento fue exitoso, al placer si tenía razón, recordando que ese chico había sacado a diferentes servants, sospechaba que las demás también tendrían nuevos servants y aparte esa nueva aliada.

No quería pensar de nuevo en ese chico, desde aquel beso se ha sentido bastante extraña, sin embargo quería aprovechar para ver a las tres bellezas, era buena idea el verla vestida así, eran tan hermosas, aún que eso sí, no había visto todo de esos servants así que estaban en las mismas formas y condiciones, sin saber cuáles eran sus movimientos ya que tenían servants nuevos, la chica todavía no ha decidido mostrar a su servant ya que sería un plan B.

Se volvería un echo muy peligroso, en un acto de influenza de sus compañeros y también enemigos que han acabado, jamás habían enfrentado a alguien que no solamente les ha hecho frente, si no que también terminaron aniquilando a varios servants y aunó de sus compañeros masters, si eran algo que tomarse enserio.

Si el plan seguía bien en marcha, entonces eso significa que podrían obtener una baja al enemigo y poder contrarrestar a sus enemigos, no sólo ello, si no que también se obtendría un buen prestigio o incluso mayor número de sus servants féminas que ya tiene o que ha tomado de otros masters con una técnica que había aprendido durante sus luchas.

Es una muy buena ventaja la que tenía de poder controlar a los servants una vez que ya no tenían masters y poderlas manipular en caso de hacerlas desaparecer o que desaparecieran con el tiempo, debido a que tenían objeciones de ganar el santo grial y el grand order decidieron unirse con Kairi, sin embrago en otras no lo lograron y desaparecieron.

Una parte era injusticia y con inmensas indiferencias, después de todo ella estaba en medio de confianza, ni tan mal pero ala vez era insuficiente para ella y quería un puesto más grande.

en primer lugar Mario, a pesar de su deseo de quedarse con una chica menor que ella y que abuso de una manera tan horripilante y que a ella le desagrado bastante obteniendo un odio mayor a los hombres, sin embargo no podía hacer nada con la confianza que su maestro tenía con ese sujeto tan bastardo.

El segundo lugar estaba ese idiota anciano francés, a pesar de que siempre salía a misiones, sus éxitos lo llevaron ala par junto a Mario, sin embargo el tener un servant tan fuerte como Napoleón y que también era un gran estratega, pues eso le hacía que fuera más difícil que pelearán entre ellos, aparte de que no era para nada confiable para ella.

El tercer lugar pues ella lo tenía ahora que no había sexto después de la muerte de ese loco maestro, ella por un lado le agradeció a ese chico y a sus compañeros que acabaron con ese imbecil de una vez por todas ya que si no fuera así, no hubiera ascendido de puesto y no estaría en el tercer puesto.

El cuarto lugar estaba Souji, compañero de equipo la mayor parte de su tiempo, pero ala vez un sujeto que no le agradaba del todo debido a que el era un tipo de persona que odiaba, un maldito mujeriego, si fuera la líder el junto a Mario serían expulsados de su alianza.

El quinto era Sayoko, no sólo se divertía de maneras nocturnas con ella, si no que también tendí confianza y han química con ella, aún así sabía que la chica tenía letalidad en contra de sus oponentes, por lo que respetaba que ella fuera una chica bi.

El último era su pequeña Mai, le extrañaba que estuviera en este puesto siendo de las pocas en poder controlar a los Berserkers, sin embargo sus últimas acciones han mostrado desconfianza en contra de su maestro, ella sería su mano derecha si tomara el control, aún que todavía no podría lograrlo sin antes obtener un ejército fuerte.

Pero ahora posiblemente obtendría un nuevo miembro secreto, con esta chica y las que legarían hacia ellas, la tenía convencer, no solamente eso, obtendría su deseo, obtener un mundo donde la mujer domine, un mundo donde el hombre sea inferior, un mundo donde pueda obtener cualquier chica que quisiera.

-bien, vamos vengan hacia mi trampa mis hermosas princesas-dijo mientras lamia sus labios.

Las chicas seguían avanzando hacia lo más alto de la torre donde estaba la responsable de todo esto quién era nada más y nada menos que Kairi con una persona desconocida y su servant, sin embargo en estos momentos se sabía que las chicas se enfrentarían aúna especie de caster o espectro, ¿pero como matarían algo que no podían atravesar?.

Eso lo pensaban en su trayecto, topándose con más pasadizo congelados, más lugares cerrados pero eso sí por alguna razón a la vista se veía muy bonito, cada esquina de hielo parecía ser un diamante puro brillando y pulido, parecía también…

-este lugar me recuerda al castillo de Elsa de Frozen-dijo la alemana al apreciar el eterno.

-si, solo que esta vez no nos atacó un Jeti guardián-Tamara dijo y Cindy arqueo una ceja.

-¿ves ese tipo de películas también?-la americana lo dijo por el echo de que la rusa no parecía ser ese tipo de chica que le gustaran ese tipo de cosas.

-mucha información sigamos adelante-dijo la rusa mientras caminaba a delante de todas y luego se noto un sonrojo en su cara 'por poco y descubren que me gustan las cosas lindas'

-¿de que habrán hablado nuestras masters?-preguntó un confundido Belisario.

-no lo sé, tal vez sea algo que a los bárbaros occidentales les gusten-dijo Guan Yu mientras acariciaba su larga barba negra.

Ivan por su lado decidió guardar silencio, el si sabia de los gustos que su master tenía y que debido a ella callo totalmente encantada de ese muchacho bulgaro, posiblemente pudo haber caído enamorada de algún chico que le diera cosas lindas, aún que al principio se hacía la dura, sin embargo luego de que el zar ruso le insistiera a su master de que jamás sabrían si si a la última vez en la tierra que experimentaría eso y así fue.

Durante el plazo la alemana se le ocurrió una muy buena pregunta.

-si se supone que las cosas que vimos eran una visón, ¿Por qué las construcciones se seguían manteniendo estables?-

-ahora que lo dices…jamás lo sabría, tal vez son puestos de avanzadas de algunas alianzas aparte de la nuestra y la de nuestros enemigos, pero bueno solo es mi opinión-dijo la americana mientras se encogió de hombros.

En ese momento los sevants se detuvieron y miraron hacia atrás y no solamente eso, se escucho un estremecedor gruñido atrás de ellos, de echo cuando vieron como de la nada del suelo congelado se formaba con este una silueta humana, pero esta era alta y tenía una especie de látigo de hielo que tronaba al movimiento.

-what the fuck?-

-esto no es para nada bueno-dijo Ivan al notar al sujeto-tiene una defensa muy inquebrantable, podría hacerle frente a un shielder-

-muy bien, si de shielder se trata déjenmelo a mi-dijo el saber de la alemana mientras tomaba su posicion a su sable de romano a su ponente.

-¿estas seguro?-preguntó Tamara con su seriedad al servant, no es que desconfiemos de tu fuerza, pero necesitarás ayuda-

-no se preocupen, no caeré ante mí enemigo-dijo el mientras se preparaba en contra del enemigo quien con el látigo atacó a Belisario, el hombre contra atacó con sable apartando el arma del enemigo-vallan, ¡sigan adelante!-

En eso ambas chicas siguieron su camino pero el monstruo de hielo trato de atacarlas, Guan Yu y Ivan ya iban a protegerse de esos ataque sabiendo que el enemigo no los iba a dejar en paz.

-¡engaño!-el guerrero binzancio en ese momento hizo una luz orbital que rodeó a las chicas y sus servants y al momento que golpeó a ellos el monstruo de hielo había golpeado una ilusión.

-buen movimiento-dijo Cindy al último de los romanos mientras seguía adelante y Tamara asistió, Belisario sonreiría al ver que estaban ahora a salvo, se encargaría de su oponente.

-yo seré aquel que te derrote-dijo el hombre.

El monstruo dio un gruñido algo silencioso y este saco un aliento de hielo hacia el hombre.

-¡engaño!-tanto su master como el estarían ahora atrás de él enemigo y el hombre en eso activo una habilidad diferente-¡Bucelario!-en eso detrás de él hombr salieron varios soldados bizancios con lanzas y el hombre tendría una en la mano y el lanzaría las lanzas hacia la bestia quien recibió los ataques directamente.

El monstruo gruño al ver que ahora tenía varias estacas atoradas en su cuerpo, pero el hombre sonreiria, no ha nisiquiera comenzado a pelear enserio.

Tanto Tamara y Cindy continuaban el camino y esta vez alertas ya que tenían altas posibilidades de volver a pisar una trampa como la de hace un rato, sin embargo a pesar de que sus dos servants las acompañaban aún así no tenían la señal de saber que venían alguien, en eso las chicas abrieron algunas puertas que no estaban congeladas, aún que fue difícil por qué estás batallaban para abrirlas, sin embargo con la ayuda de dos servants les ayudarían.

Al entrar vieron un cofre en frente de ellas, en eso se verían al mismo tiempo.

-parece una trampa-dijo Tamara.

-estoy deacuerdo contigo master-dijo Ivan ya que era extraño encontrar un cofre en medio del lugar y más aparte sabiendo que los vigilaban.

-hay que mirar-dijo mientras husmeaba el cofre pero, en eso Tamara le jalaría de su cabello echo en una pequeña bola pero al hacerlo hizo que volviera a su típica larga cola de caballo, en so la americana se liberó del jaloneo de la rusa mirando hacia ella con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos-¡oye tonta que te pasa!-

-no sabemos si es una trampa-dijo la peli plateada.

-si claro, tomate un Vodka y cállate-dijo la chica mientras se acercaba al cofre de nuevo peor en eso caster puso un escudo de hielo-¡oye deja de hacer estupideces!-

-la que está haciendo estupideces eres tú, no me escuchaste, podría ser una trampa-

-podría ser el objeto que buscamos, ahora señor caster, ¡quita el maldito hielo del maldito cofre!-dijo ella mientras Tamara quedo pensativa.

-pero aún así no podemos confiarnos de ello-

-Rusky escúchame, si sigues así no conseguirás nisiquiera un novio-

-ya tengo un novio y ya lo conocen-la americana al escuchar eso se quedó callada un momento y luego vio al caster quien asistió, luego de eso la chica rubia regreso su mirada a la peli plata.

-muy bien, olvidemos esto, aún así hay que confiar entre nosotras, no me gustas y sé que a ti tampoco te gusto, pero si no hacemos algo no obtendremos mérito alguno y nuestros enemigos nos superarán-

-los estamos superando de numero últimamente, así que podríamos vencerlos sin ninguna dificultad alguna si lo analizamos más a profundidad-dijo la rusa.

-no deberíamos confiarnos master-la chica miro hacia su master.

-¿de qué estás hablando?-

-recuerda lo que el joven maestro Alfonso dijo, solo estamos enfrentándonos a uno de los cinco ejércitos de Sauron, podríamos ganarle a este enemigo, pero los otros cuatro podrían estar más allá de nuestros límites-

La rusa miraria a su servant por unos minutos sin embargo a pesar del frío que hacía la americana tenía una pequeña gota de sudor transparente pasando por su cara, de echo la joven rusa suspiraría.

-bien caster, descongélalo-dijo la chica y el Zar ruso descongelaría el cofre con un chasquido de sus dedos con tranquilidad.

-muy bien, yo lo investigaré-dijo el Lancer de la americana.

-un momento-la americana dijo sacando su celular.

**Mientras tanto con Marlene.**

La alemana seguía luchando en contra de el monstruo de hielo, Marlene estaba sorprendida al ver que era muy fuerte su nuevo servant, en ningún momento le ha tocado a Belisario.

El saber era veloz y también bastante táctico, sin embargo la alemana aún desconocía el origen del hombre y porque era tan fuerte, no solamente por que era tan importante, hablaría con Alfonso luego de esto, el podría hablarle de él o quién es.

En eso el monstruo de hielo chatina balas de hielo con su aliento mientras disparaba a toda potencia a sus oponentes, luego de eso las balas quebraban el hielo del lugar.

-¡tacticas oblicuas!-en eso los balazos de hielo fueron evitados de inmediato por Flavio de una velocidad increíble sin que ninguna le atinara, primero puso a su master a lavo detrás de unas esculturas de hielo para que las balas no la alcanzaran.

-muy bien, acabemos con el Saber-

-¡Bucelario!-los lanceros del último de los romanos y el saber tomarían las lanzas y las lanzarían hacia el monstruo que se quedara paralizado e inmóvil, ya tener varias lanzas de hielo en su cuerpo, más las nuevas lanzas y las grietas hizo que se destruyera como si se tratara de un plato roto.

-perfecto, vallamos con las chicas-dijo la alemana con los ánimos arriba y dirigiéndose hacia la ubicación de ellas y con su saber adelante ya que Belisario podía detectar.

**Desde la otra ubicación.**

La chica de cabellos rosas se veía bastante sería, de echo la chica sabia e había un error de cálculo, debía planear las cosas, otra vez, sabía que si dejaba que se juntaran esas tres chicas sería muy difícil derrotarles.

Sin embargo en el momento que el servant chino de Cindy estuvo apunto de abrir el cofre la americana dijo que esperarán a Marlene para estar todas juntas y más seguras.

-un servant muy interesante-dijo la chica-el anterior servant que tenía no era tan Poderoso por su falta de experiencia, al parecer ha librado más batallas estos últimos tiempos-

En eso la extraña servant se acercó a Kairi a su lado y la chica de cabello rosado sintió el aliento helado de esta en su cuello que traspasaba de su máscara extraña, Kairi sonreiría un poco mientras le acarició la cabeza sin que está fuese traspasada.

-tranquila en un momento pelearemos-dijo la chica.

En ese momento escucho desde el otro lado algo muy interesante.

-¿Cómo estarán los muchachos?-dijo la americana.

La peli rosada al escuchar eso frunció el ceño, era rato, no hubiera sido mejor que hubieran venido juntas con algunos chicos, pero de seguro no estarían bien después de la última batalla, sentía curiosidad, habrá pasado algo durante esa batalla contra el idiota maestro que asesinaron entre ellos, que al parecer era de festejar peor a la vez no tanto.

-lo más seguro es que tengan las cosas más fáciles, son un número mayor que nosotras-

¿mayor eh?, eso significa que ahora ya no eran tres si no habían aumentado su número de integrantes en la alianza, eso sí, se notaba que esa peli plateada tenía mucha experiencia y que posiblemente en una batalla podría derrotar a ambas chicas, pero eso sí la americana parecía ser la segunda más fuerte y la alemana la más débil a pesar de que mostró lo contrario en la lucha contra ese monstruo de hielo.

-siento la tardanza chicas-dijo Marlene llegando con su saber-algún problema-

-ninguno por el momento-dijo Cindy calmada.

-vamos a abrir este cofre-dijo Tamara-pero estábamos esperándote-

Kairi al escuchar eso sonreiría y en eso un sonido asustaría a las chicas y eso fue por qué era un celular soñando y la americana sacó su celular.

-aumenta el volumen del celular, quiero escuchar de lo que hablaran-la peli rosada sabía que podría obtener buena información de esto.

en eso las chicas pusieron una video llamada o más bien los chicos lo hicieron, ella le pidió al servant que aumentará la vista en el celular para ver la pantalla y ahí vio a Alfonso, la chica se ruborizó un poco al verlo y ella negaría un par de veces para regresar su vista a la pantalla del celular-¿chicas me ven?-

-perfectamente-dijo Tamara-¿Qué sucede?-

-quiero que vean esta mierda que estamos apreciando los chicos y yo-el apuntó la cámara hacia los tanques criogenicos del almacén de Nozomi.

Al apreciar el lugar Kairi estaba muy sorprendida, donde estaba ese chico, jamás había visto o escuchado de un lugar como ese, pero lo extraño y lo que le horrorizó fue las cosas que habían en los contenedores, ¿que podrían ser esas cosas?

-lo ven, ¿tienen idea de que es esto?-

-si, pero nada con lo que buscamos, oficialmente están en territorio desconocido, sus preguntas son tan buenas como las mías-dijo Cindy.

-otra vez hablando como militares-dijo Mehmed desde la otra línea.

Kairi simplemente ignoro ello y se quedó extrañada de lo que ellos buscaban en ese lugar, ella sabía lo que las chicas querían buscar, después de todo Kairi sabía en donde segaba, en un lugar cálido y muy seguro.

-aún así le entendemos-dijo Saber roja al servant turco desde la línea.

-comprendo cambio y fuera-

Esto lo tenía que informar a su maestro de inmediato, pero eso sí, ver y escuchar que las líneas telefónicas servían en una maldita cueva era sorprenderse, sin embargo al ver el celular noto que eran de una tecnología muy alta a diferencia de los comerciales.

-contacta al maestro-dijo la peli rosada en eso la servant creo otra bola haciendo que apareciera la cara del enmascarado golbin.

-Kairi, ¿traes algo nuevo?-dijo el detrás de esa voz distorsionada.

-encontré información muy importante, no sólo vinieron los intrusos al lugar, si no que fueron a otra ubicación-dijo la chica al hombre.

-otra ubicación, ¿tienes idea de dónde es?-

-no pero hay imágenes, caster por favor-la servant en eso mando las imágenes hacia el maestro quien al verlas el empezó a reírse.

-nada mal, esos chicos están muy fritos-dijo el maestro alegre.

-¿por qué lo dice maestro?-dijo la peli rosada.

-créeme, es mejor no saberlo, buen trabajo, ahora encárgate de los intrusos por favor-

La peli rosada ya cortaría su transmisión al enmascarado misterioso en eso la peli rosada empezó a tratar de pensar en él porque estaba así o por qué se sentía tan preocupada de lo que le pudiera pasar a esos chicos.

Desde la base secreta el maestro seguía sonriendo detrás de su máscara mientras se la quitaba, sabiendo que ningún subordinado lo vería.

-si no tienen cuidado y los despiertan, tendrán que enfrentarse a los Valls, si eso sucede no saldrá nadie con vida-el golbin empezó a reír lentamente hasta caer en las carcajadas.

**De regreso con las chicas.**

En eso Guan ya empezó a cercarse para abrir el cofre ya todos estando en el lugar estaban listo para enfrentarse a lo que tuvieran a frente, de echo el zar de Rusia estaba preparado para activar un conjunto de magia de protección a las demás.

En eso usando su lanza empezó a abrir el baúl lentamente para mirar lo que había adentro de este, d echo el hombre de la barba magnífica estaba dudando un poco de sí era buena idea esto, peor todas estaban deacuerdo así que no podía rechazar órdenes.

En eso el hombre logró abrir el baúl, sin embargo al acercarse para checar no miraria nada, el sujeto suspiro de alivio pero ala vez de decepción al no ser nada, aún que el alivio se fue después de que literalmente toda la habitación se congelara y luego está se expandiera volviéndose una especie de campo de batalla.

-¿Qué diablos era esto?-dijo el chino mientras se posicionaba con alerta.

-¡es una trampa!-dijo la americana y la rusa solo rodó sus ojos, sabía que era inútil pelearse con ella ahora que ya estaba echo el daño.

-preparémonos, no sabemos quién nos atacara o como-dijo Belisario.

-no siento ninguna energía en el lugar, posiblemente sea un conjuro de atrapamiento-dijo el zar ruso.

-como aquella vez-dijo Marlene está vez admitiendo que sí puede ser común.

-tranquilas nunca dije que las abandonaría en este lugar-dijo Kairi, en eso las chicas miraron hacia la chica quien estaba en una especie de trono de hielo en una montaña piramidal, al lado de ella estaba la otra persona y el servant enmascarado.

-tu-dijo Marlene reconociéndola-ti fuiste la responsable de esto-

-ara, ara, que buena eres deduciéndolo-dijo ella mientras reía haciendo enfadar a marlene-fue mi compañerita nueva, y su servant Yuki-onna-

La americana y rusa fruncieron el ceño, ahora entendían por qué había hielo en todos lados, Yuki-onna era una mujer de una leyenda urbana japonesa, un espíritu de hielo que enamoraba a los hombres perdidos congelándolos hasta la muerte o devorando su alma, si no cabía duda de quién era ella.

-ya veo, ¿donde está tu servant?-dijo el hombre chino al no ver a ninguno.

-sigues siendo igual de imprudente Guan Yu-dijo una voz femenina y el hombre miro a esa dirección y él se sorprendería.

Era una chica de una chica de 20 años, de cabello negro atado en una trenza muy larga, ojos color miel, traía una vestimenta similar a Guan Yu solo que estas eran femeninas y traía una falda corta, su lanza era similar ala del hombre pero esta era de plata.

-Kanu…¿qué haces aquí?-dijo el hombre.

-Kanu Unchō-el hombre chino dijo al ver a la chica, (Kanu del anime y juego Koihime musō)

-¿un momento?-dijo Cindy confundida al escuchar el nombre de la chica-¿no se supone que Kanu Unchō es el nombre en japonés de Guan Yu?-

-es una alter-dijo confirmando Ivan.

-¿estas seguro?, ¿pero por qué es una mujer?-dijo extrañada Tamara.

-no sólo son nuestras versiones malvadas, también su apariencia puede cambiar, al igual que el género, eso sí, el nombre y su traducción no lo sabría yo decir-el zar dijo y las chicas entendieron un poco más de lo que dijo.

-no importa, ahora te mostraré que el verdadero soy yo-dijo con su lanza el hombre a la chica quien era su alter.

-dudo mucho que vallas a prestar atención a ellos-dijo la peli rosada, la americana se extrañó al escuchar eso y de inmediato Kairi dijo-puedes quitarte la capucha cariño-

En eso la desconocida que ha duro en silencio todo el momento se quitó la capucha lentamente, sin embargo cuando descubrió su cara Cindy se vio bastante sorprendida, Marlene de la misma forma quedó, ya que ambas chicas la conocían.

-¡Chitose!-

Ahora no sólo estaban atrapadas con sus enemigos, si no que ahora, una de sus enemigas era una de sus mejores amigas del instituto.

-ara, ¿ya se conocían eh?-dijo la peli rosada con una pequeña sonrisa-esto se va a poner muy interesante-

-¡maldita perra!, ¡como pudiste hacerle esto!-dijo Cindy molesta-¡Lancer!-

-¡jinete solitario!-el hombre atacaría a dirección de Kairi sin embargo si Alter lo bloquearía, el hombre al mirar a Kanu en frente suyo tuvo que retroceder.

-¡tú eres mi oponente!-la mujer diría al hombre de barba mítica.

-muy bien tú lo pediste-dijo Guan Yu mientras se posicionaba pare empezar un combate de lanzas el uno contra el otro.

-mirada, así no podré salvar a chitose-dijo la americana.

-¡canto mítico!-la voz de la caster exclamaría las chicas vieron como la Yuuki Onna empezó a crear una especie de canto.

Los servants de las chicas se vieron bastantes enamorados y embobados, estos se acercaban hacia la fantasma japonesa de las leyendas urbanas.

-¡Oigan a donde van!-dijo Marlene al notar com sus servants empezaban a caminar hacia el espectro femenino sin ninguna razón o orden.

-lo siento mucho, pero a si son los hombres de bobos-dijo Kairi sonriente-cuando Yuuki Onna utiliza su noble fantasma canto mítico, todo servant o master hombre empieza a quedar seducido por la belleza de la voz de caster-

Las chicas al escuchar eso fruncieron el ceño y pudieron ver a Kanu a un lado de Yuuki con su lanza para ejecutar a los enemigos, de echo la Lancer se veía bastante determinada en acabar a sus oponentes de inmediato.

-diablos hay que contrarrestar de alguna manera ese hechizo-dijo Tamara al notar que nisiquiera su caster podía dejar de ser seducido por la caster.

En eso Cindy empezó a pensar, están siendo seducidos, aunque sea un simple canto, de echo las chicas decidieron hacer algo que era único en ellas, así que decido Cindy pone en marcha en su plan abrazando a ambas chicas alrededor de sus hombros.

-escúchenme, este es mi plan-las dos chicas escucharían el plan de Cindy.

Los servant seguían caminando como zombi es de walking death hacia la Yuuki Onna, en eso Kanu ya estaba lista para hacer cortes letales hacia los enemigos.

-señores-en eso los hombres mirarían hacia la dirección de las voces.

En eso hubo reacciones iguales, una de vergüenza y la otras e desigualdad y enojo.

-por qué ignoran a sus hermosas y sexys masters cuando ya nos tienen a nosotras-dijo Cindy en tono seductor mientras mostraba su escote desde ese kimono.

-exactamente, no quieren a unas jovencitas como nosotras-dijo Marlene haciendo una pose de gato y con su mano fingiendo ser una patas de gato con almohadillas y doblada su muñeca ligeramente hacia abajo.

-no…no es que me importe lo que te suceda, pero no puedo dejar que mi servant se valla con el enemigo y no me preste atencion-dijo la rusa fingiendo ser una tsundere.

Tanto los servants salieron del hechizo de seducción de la Yuuki Onna al ver una mejor seducción y coqueteo, el plan de Cindy era usar sus encantos femeninos para que les presentaron más atención a ellas que al Yuuki Onna, aún que Tamara se negó inmediato la obligaron entre las dos chicas.

Tanto Kairi y Chitose en caso de la última por ver a Cindy, se quedarían muy embobadas al mirarlas e incluso sus ojos tenían corazoncitos por ver esta escenas.

-Que están haciendo, eso es vergonzoso-Kanu dijo al ver como posaron las chicas para desactivar de manera cumplida el hechizo.

La Yuuki Onna se veía molesta al ver que unas simples pubertas le habían ganado en seducción, sin embargo había algo que a los servants y las chicas extraño.

-¿Belisario a donde vas?-la alemana grito confundida al ver como el saber se dirigía hacia Kanu confiadamente y sin la guardia en alto.

-qu…que quieres-dijo Kanu confundida al ver al hombre cerca suyo.

-¿Antonia eres tú?-dijo el hombre al verla (Antonia fue la esposa de Belisario)

-eh…d…de qué hablas…yo soy Kanu Unchō-dijo la Alter Lancer algo apenada y nerviosa al tener enfrente a un hombre joven en frente suyo y bastante atractivo.

-¡belisario!-gritaron sus aliados al mismo tiempo y el hombre miro hacia un lado de Kanu.

-¡Chupa almas!-en eso Yuuki se quitaría su máscara mostrando una cara terroríficas, al igual que Jeff The killer o la mujer de la boca cortada le faltaba parte de su cara.

Esta tomo al saber Bizancio de los hombros y esta empezó a expirar con su boca y en eso de la boca del hombre salía una especie de material transparente.

-¡esta sacando su alma de su cuerpo!, ¡a este paso lo devorará y morirá!-dijo el servant ruso.

-diablos, ayuden a saber-dijo Marlene al ver que estaba acorralado.

-déjenmelo amo, pelearemos hielo contra hielo, ¡frío rotundo!-eso Ivan lanzaría un conjuro de hielo hacia Yuuki que al voltear vio que se aproximaba el ataque hacia ella, la mujer puso el cuerpo de Belisario como escudo, pero el ataque no fue para nada fuerte y no hizo más que dejar un poco de hielo y nieve en la capa del último de los romanos sin causarle ningún daño-¡fuego fresco!-

-¡cuidado!-Kanu dijo ya que en el cuerpo de la fantasma se formara un fuego de una especie de trampa o amaterasu de color azul celeste con blanco de pero al entrar al contacto en vez de prender llama hizo hielo y nieve.

-¿Qué clase de técnica es esa?-dijo Kairi.

-fuego fresquito es un noble fantasma en donde se creó la leyenda de, jamás invadas Rusia en invierno, nuestro fuego es tan poderoso que sus bajas temperaturas quema a los oponentes-la Rusa master informó a su enemigo quien frunció el ceño.

-¡no les dejare atacar mas!-Kanu dijo pero en eso Guan Yu atacaría.

-no tan rápido, no dejaré que los toques-dijo el servant chino y la Alter frunció el ceño.

-¡lanza del dragón verde!-ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo y en eso la estatua del dragón chino se dirigió hacia el uno al otro, siendo de color verde claro la de Guan Yu y la de Kanu un color verde oscuro.

Estos dragones chocarían y luego de ello volvieron a empezar a pelearse los dos servants mostrando sus poderes y habilidades, ambos chocaban sus lanzas y aveces no usaban el filo para tratarse desarmarse entre ellos.

Belisario al ser liberado tomaria aire y el de inmediato se levantaría para estar listo y enfrentarse a nada más y menos que.

-¿Qué es eso?-dijo sorprendido Belisario al ver una especie de nave de barco, en eso unos cañonazos empezaron a disparar hacia ellos.

-¡tacticas oblicuas!-Belisario evitó los disparos enemigos.

El hombre vio que arriba del barco había alguien, el sujeto era un hombre que tenía una máscara de calaca y era un pirata por sus prendas y el sombro, su barco era impresionante, era enorme y este flotaba en el aire.

-llego a tiempo Davy Jones-dijo la chica peli rosada mientras reía.

-¡es el holandés herrante!-dijo la chica americana.

-le temes a la muerte-el hombre del barco le dijo a Belisario.

-soy un soldado y un fierro, morir es un destino que uno esperaría en mi lugar-

-eso significa que no-el hombre disparo de nuevo hacia Belisario quien evitó los disparos de inmediato y a toda costa.

-¡Bucelario!-en eso los soldados y el saber lanzaron las lanzas hacia el barco, David solo reiría ante estos daños causados.

-¿en serio?, crees que puedes derrumbar mi nave con eso, qué opina master-

-pienso que son muy estupidas-dijo una mujer de voz madura.

Ella era de cabello castaño lacio hasta la espalda, traía puesto un sombrero ancho de color verde y un traje formal verde de falda, traía unos tacones puestos.

-te diviertes mucho Kairi-

-la verdad si Julia, tardaste mucho en venir-dijo la peli rosada a la mujer quien sonreiría mientras observaba a su oponente.

Los servants fruncieron el ceño al ver que era cierto, en eso los tres servants ya estarían con un oponente cada uno y totalmente ocupados.

Chitose por su lado quien parecía ser controlada por la misma maldad miro hacia su querida senpai, de uno de sus ojos se podía ver cómo caía una lagrima.

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Descripción de servants enemigos.**

* * *

**Nombre: Yuuki-onna.**

**Reino: Japonés.**

**Master: Chitose.**

**Tipo de servant: Caster.**

**Yuuki-onna es una mujer de una leyenda urbana japonés en la cual cuentan que habita en las montañas nevadas en los inviernos, se dice que aparece en frente de viajeros perdidos en las montañas para enamorarlos con su deslumbrante belleza, también en los terrores de los demás, dice que congela las almas del as personas con su helado poder o que de horas sus cuerpos o los congela volviéndolos estatuas.**

* * *

**Nombre: Kanu Unchō (Japonés) Guan Yu (Chino).**

**Reino: China.**

**Master: Kairi.**

**Tipo de servant: Alter Lancer.**

**Kanu Unchō en japonés pero Guan Yu en chino, es la Alter de Guan Yu de la famosa novela China del romance de los tres reírnos, no sólo su sexo es diferente a la de su original contra parte, si no que también tiene una actitud más diferente a la de el, no le gusta que hablen de su edad, se pone nerviosa si ve a un joven atractivo y suele enamorarse fácilmente si le halagan de alguna manera sencilla.**

* * *

**Nombre: Davy Jones.**

**Reino: desconocido posiblemente Holanda.**

**Master: Julia.**

**Tipo de sevant: Rider.**

** Davy jones es un pirata que en 1726 hizo su primera travesía, durante un convenio de Holanda con el famoso barco holandés errante el diablo le prometió que podría viajar a los 7 mares por toda la eternidad, sin embargo el exclaviza almas para que sean parte de su tripulación mientras viaja capturando piratas o barcos perdidos.**

* * *

**O'C descripción.**

**Nombre: Julia.**

**Nacionalidad: Holanda.**

**Servant: Davy Jones.**

**Estatura: 1.67 m.**

**Es una mujer prestigiosa y a la vez muy elegante, tiene un temperamento muy fuerte y no se lleva bien con las mujeres de su equipo a pesar de ello tiene que comportarse, tiende a hacer lo que sea para hacer realidad sus deseos entrando a su alianza actual o podría inclusive dejarle para obtener lo que ella quiere.**

* * *

**Respondiendo reviews.**

**Camilo Navas: ni modo hay que ser mandilones (hacerle caso a la mujer) aún que no sean nuestras novias, si tienes razón aunque muchos hubieran puesto a Marlene y Tamara peleándose, pero actualmente Rusia y USA están así, aún que no ganó el fic el que votaste, ya sabes, en junio habrá capítulo, espero que hallas disfrutado el capítulo 22 amigo.**

**Roxas Strife: si tienes razón, por suerte las chicas de ahora solo se ríen de ello si lo haces en sentido de broma, por desgracia no tengo ningún juego de Fate ya que mi celular no es tan nuevo y está algo desactualizados, además de que los juegos que me salen están en japonés y ni eso me dejan descargar, espero que hallas disfrutado el capítulo 22 amigo.**

**George 123: también a mí me gustan los celos del anime, pero no me gustan que los protagonistas tengan un harem y sean princesos o súper despistados como Ichika, bueno al menos no es tan inútil como el de Rosario más vampiro que fue buen anime y un clásico harem, espero que hallas disfrutado el capítulo 22 amigo.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a camilo navas, George 123, Roxas Strife, también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo bienvenido a bordo, que dios los bendiga a todos, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente, nos vemos todos al siguiente capítulo de este fic.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey que tranza gente como están espero que estén muy bien el día de hoy El Redentor 777 con un nuevo capítulo de este fic de Fate.**

**Como ya sabrán siempre si haré el fic de Infinite stratos el lunes 1 de junio, de echo no avise bien sobre cómo será la trama más aparte de que tendré autores que participarán con sus O'C en este fic que planeo hacer.**

**Los O'C iniciarán como unos antagonistas y enemigos de Ichika y su Harem, pero el tiempo hará lo suyo, va haber acción, como en este fic, por lo que ya lo saben, si quieren paricioar o si hay más dudas mándenlo en un pequeño apartado en los reviews o en PM en todo caso, el drag ride es del anime de mecha llamado Muhai no Bahamut.**

**Cosas que ocupó para el O'C.**

**Nombre del personaje.**

**Característica físicas.**

**Nacionalidad (recuerden de ascendencia de lengua latina).**

**Personalidad.**

**drag ride, su nombre, armas, habilidades y apariencia de este.**

**Relación con sus enemigos antes y después.**

**Eso sería todo, disfruten del capítulo.**

* * *

Mientras combatían los chicas y sus servants en contra de sus enemigos, más aparte de que la ventaja numérica ya no la tenían para nada, más el gran pirata Davy Jones quien le ponía en serios aprietos y apuros a Belisario como a Marlene.

La alemana era la que menso tenía experiencia, pero aún así no se dejaba en contra de su oponente y a pesar de tener un enorme barco atacándole a ella y a su servant, gracias a las habilidades del Bucelario o evitaban y contraatacaban.

-ríndete niñita, no podrás derrotarme-dijo la mujer en el barco-estoy siendo piadosa en estos momentos así que será mejor que me hagas caso-

-si lo hago, tú y tus aliados destruirán este mundo, no mucho peor, ustedes lo harán de un mundo mucho peor-dijo Marlene.

-¡Bucerlario!-el hombre lanzaría las lanzas pero solo obtuvo el mismo resultado, el binzancio frunció el ceño ante esto-necesito encontrar de alguna manera el punto débil de este barco-

-crees que te dejaré hacerlo-dijo Davy Jones mientras en eso salían de su barco una especie de piratas quiene de inmediato empezaron a disparar hacia Belisario.

-¡tacticas oblicuas!-el hombre tomo a su master y en eso evitó las balas haciendo que la mujer se pusiera bastante molesta.

-¡malditasea, como te atreves a esquivar todo mis ataques!-dijo la mujer.

-master, siento molestarla, pero los ataque los realizó todo-Davy dijo ala mujer quien simplemente ignoro al hombre.

En eso Belisario apareció en el barco haciendo que Julia abriera los ojos por la sorpresa.

'Ahora entiendo, quería que la atacáramos a ella y a su servant para aparecer aquí arriba con nosotros y poder atacarnos directamente'pensó la mujer viendo que los habían tomado desprevenidos de ese ataque.

-¡Bucelario en defensa!-en eso los lanceros en vez de lanar las lanzas empezaron a pelear contra los piratas de Davy Jones en el barco.

-nada mal, pero al menos no habrá estorbos-dijo el capitán del la nave.

-estoy deacuerdo pirata-dijo el general romano con su sable.

Davy sacó un estoque delgado por lo que Belisario debía tener cuidado con la velocidad, pero aún así debía combatir al hombre, por lo que como segunda arma tenía una lanza de la que invoco con su noble fantasma.

-¡no lo lograrás!-dijo el pirata atacando a Belisario quien bloqueo con su espada y este con su lanza le dio en el hombro al pirata quién gritó peor a la vez reiría-¡a pesar de que tu reino cayo hace más de quinientos años, me alegro de poder enfrentarme a un soldado con gran adiestramiento como los de tus épocas!-

En eso Belisario al escuchar lo de la caída del imperio Bizancio tendría que preguntar después, pero ahora debía enfrentarse contra su oponente y no distraerse.

-¡delmonio de los siete mares!-en eso se vio cómo alrededor del barco salían tentáculos quienes arrasaron con los bucelario y los piratas del holandés errante.

-¡cuidado saber, es un kraken!-Marlene dijo algo asustada al ver su situación.

-espero que tengas valor y no temer de la muerte para enfrentarme-el pirata dijo atacando al hombre quien en eso vio que un tentáculo estuvo apunto de atacarle un tentáculo.

Belisario con su espada cortaría de inmediato el tentáculo haciendo que él kraken lo bajará, Davy aprovechó para atacar al distraído saber pero no lo lograría ya que una lanza le atacaría y el vio aún soldado Bizancio quien le había lanzado la lanza.

Él Rider molesto asesinaría al invocado soldado de una estocada en la cabeza al hombre, de inmediato desaparecería como si no fuera más que una simple alucinación o fantasma.

-¿Qué sucede?, crees que no tenía algún plan por si acaso tratabas de atacarme-dijo el saber sonriendo al tener éxito en ello, sin embargo tenía que derrotar a su oponente.

Cindy por su lado quería salvar a su amiga, pero no puede hacerlo, ya que Kanu estaba atacando a su servant Guan Yu, ambos tenían el mismo estilo y diferente género, pero aún así era complicado, ambos tenían ganas de matarse el uno al otro.

-¡ríndete Kanu!-dijo mientras giraba su lanza tratando de golpearle con su manguillo y luego hacia veloces movimientos con el filo de su lanza, cosa que la chica evitó bloqueándolo o simplemente desviando los ataques.

-¡eso debería decirlo yo!-dijo ella haciendo los mimos movimientos pro esta vez lograría golpear al hombre en la cara y encajando su lanza al costado del hombre quien retrocedió y se tocaría la zona hería haciendo que el hombre se viera irritado.

-mira qué cosas, muy diferente a tu master Kanu, admito que tienes mi honor a pesar de ser una copia barata-la mujer al escuchar eso

-copia barata seas tu-dijo ella atacando-¡mujer del cabello celestial!-

En eso el cabello de Kanu negro brillaría con una luz intensa y ella de inmediato se puso en guardia, mientras ella se preparaba vio a su versión masculina en frente suyo.

-con que esas tenemos eh-dijo mientras hacía lo mismo-¡hombre de la barba celestial!-

A diferencia de Kanu el hizo brillar su barba larga negra de la misma intensidad que la chica pero el hombre se veía un poco más imponente ahora.

En eso ambos a gran velocidad atacarían apareciendo en cada lado del lugar, de echo Guan Yu decidió hacer esta vieja estrategia, que era poner a los oponentes en su contra, en eso el chino se dirigió hacia el barco en donde Cindy de inmediato correría también pero de detuvo al ver al enorme kraken debajo de la nave.

Pero al ver a Marlene en el lugar se quedó boquiabierta y preocupada, de echo que hacía ahí arriba ella, pero luego de recordar que esa mujer extraña había parecido en frente de todas y con ese barco lo comprendería ya.

En eso Guan Yu apareció ya en el barco dejando a Davy Jones y Belisario extrañados mientras que Marlene se puso a alado del chino y Julia de la china, pero en su caso se vio como el pirata se vio molesto por la intervención.

-no dijiste que no querías tener intervenciones en tus batallas-dijo el pirata a la mujer.

-lo siento pero apreciamos aquí de mera casualidad, tú sigue pelando no haré nada-

-muy bien, en ese caso donde estábamos-en eso Belisario tiraría con fuerza la lanza y el pirata evitó el ataque, sin embargo Julia sorprendida de esto se tiraría al suelo para evitar el ataque.

-¡maldito, como te atreves a atacarme!-dijo levantándose con el puño apretado.

Kanu al mirar hacia el servant bajo un poco la mirada por la pena de recordar lo de hace un rato, pensar que lo habían confundido con una esposa, Davy vio esto y simplemente rodaría sus ojos ya de estar cansado.

-Kanu enfócate en la batalla-dijo el pirata mientras veía que ella seguía perdida en ello.

-¡lanza del dragon verde!-en eso Guan Yu atacaría al ver la distracción de ambos, en ese momento Kanu salió de su trance al notar que el ataque no iba hacia ella si no a Davy Jones.

-¡malditasea!-dijo molesto el pirata al sentir como el dragón mordía su brazo como si estuviera tratándole de arrancar el brazo, en eso el kraken rodearía el cuerpo del dragon chino.

Pero en eso el dragon se defendería quien debido al que cuerpo de este era de una especie de fuego verde hizo que el enorme molusco se quejara del dolor, en eso molesto el kraken atacaría el dragon como si fuera sus brazos unas enormes lanzas tratando de atravesar al dragon pero este lanzaría un aliento de fuego.

-¡encargate de los dos saber, déjame a la bestia a mi!-

El general asistiría y de e inmediato cargo hacia el pirata y la Lancer quien está vez no dejo que su distracción la cegara en medio de sus batalla.

-¡Bucelario en defensa!-los soldados fueron a respaldar a Belisario quien estos estaban distrayendo a Kanu, peor la chica hacia de la tarea más fácil ya que derrotaba fácilmente a los soldados del general.

-¡tacticas oblicuas!-en eso Belisario desapacible evitando un ataque del kraken quien por accidente atacó a Davy quien estaba en frente del desaparecido reciente soldado Bizancio.

El pirata casi caía de la nave por el descuido de ese ataque, mientras Julia gritaba por lo mismo de ahora estar indefensa sin ningún servant.

-¡Apresurate de subir Rider!-

-espérate que no puedo subir, dame una mano-dijo el servant mientras trataba de recuperar su conciencia ya que el golpe lo dejo algo aturdido y con fuerzas para apenas sostenerse, sin embargo Julia no parecía querer hacerlo y tenía una mueca de disgusto.

-¡estas loco primero muerta que el tocar las manos sucias de un pirata!-dijo ella tocándose sus manos mientras se apartaba de donde estaba Davy peor ella vio que Belisario la miraba de manera muy fría haciendo que la mujer se asustara-¡ayúdame Kanu!-

La chica al terminar con los soldados de Belisario ella había escuchado águila y luego miraría hacia Kairi quien suspiraría y rodaría sus ojos para hacer una seña de que hiciera lo que se le pegara la regalada gana.

-entendido señorita Julia yo la protegeré-dijo la china preparada para pelear contra su oponente quien tenía enfrente que era el saber de la alemana.

-gracias Lancer, después de esta te prestaré a uno de mis amantes-Julia dijo con un pulgar hacia arriba y Kanu tenía una sonrisa nerviosa.

-lo siento tus amantes son algo viejos para mis gustos-dijo ella con sinceridad, ella se preguntaba como es que esta mujer tenía una infinidad de amantes y empresarios ricos y con todos ellos pasaba el rato sin que ninguno se diera cuenta.

-espero que estés listas señorita-Belisario dijo ya con su sable en mano y listo para atacarle.

La chica de cabello negro cerró sus ojos un momento y al abrirlos se le notaría muy determinada a lo que haría mientras atacaba a Belisario quien se defendía con su lanza, ella aparte se notaba más fuerte que el hombre gracias a esa habilidad que había utilizado a la par con su versión original.

'Que fuerza, a este paso no podré detenerla por mucho tiempo'pensaria el hombre mientras lo único que podía hacer era evitar los ataque, el vio hacia arriba notando como el kraken bajaba sus tentáculos rindiéndose.

En eso el dragon se dirigió hacia Kanu quien al notar esto se apartaría de Belisario y el hombre haría lo mismo, el impacto de grados hizo que su cuerpo de fuego se dispersara en las velas y madera de la nave, esto hizo que el barco empezará a quemarse.

Yuuki Onna por su lado tenía una lucha muy helada contra Ivan y Tamara, la fantasma legendaria seguía lanzando sus no le fantasmas hacia Ivan quien había formado un iglú para defenderse de los ataque de la mujer.

-ese servant tiene energía ilimitada, ¿que clase de master tiene?-dijo la rusa algo desesperada.

-aún que se supone que si un master es controlado un súper ante solo puede usar el 70% de su capacidad, pero este es único, puede usar su 100% de sus poderes-el caster informaría ala chica quien miro con algo de irritación al suelo.

Si no le hubiera prometido a la americana que no lastima aria a Chitose pudiera haber sido más fácil eliminarlas a ambas, destruyendo a su master y de paso aún servant indefenso, posiblemente pudieran aprovecharse de ella, pero no sabían si lograrían a acabar con este trabajo, después de todo los tenían rodeados e Iván tenía la inseguridad de volver caer en los encantos de la caster, pero ahora tenía la guardia en alto en todo momento.

-hagamos esa táctica Ivan, ¿recuerdas hace un año atrás en Siberia?-

El hombre en eso estaría pensando y el asistiría, recordaba ese momento, cuando ambos IBAN apenas iniciando su travesía como master y servant.

-muy bien, pongamos en marcha el plan-

Afuera se veía como la caster lanzaba grandes bolas de hielo hacia el iglú que tenía un par de grietas y rupturas, en eso se vio como Tamara salía del lugar corriendo hacia otra dirección.

Yuuki Onna dio un grito fantasmal y temible, de inmediato se dirigió hacia la chica para atacarle formando en sus manos unos sables de hielo y de inmediato decapitaría a la chica…o eso pensaba, ya que al hacerlo se dio cuenta que la sangre no había salido, si j que había cortado una escultura de hielo.

La fantasma al darse cuenta de esto miraría hacia al iglú el cual se desmoronó de inmediato, en eso se vio a Ivan con un ataque en su mano.

-¡Bolido de Tunguska!-el zar ruso lanzó el ataque hacia el suelo y en eso se vio como un enorme misil de hielo se disparaba hacia la fantasma quien activaría una especie de escudo de hielo para su protección.

Sin embargo eso nada más causó que la fantasma saliera volando del lugar ya que la expulsión fue muy poderosa y ella caería hacia el suelo pero levantando un poco.

-bien echo, veo que aún sigue sirviendo la maniobra-dijo Tamara con su típica monotonez.

En eso se vio como Chitose apareció atrás de la chica y de inmediato atacaría a toa ara quien se tambaleó por tener colgada ala chica en su espalda, pero de inmediato la lanzó al suelo como si fuera una karateka.

-menos mal que aprendí sambo-dijo con tranquilidad y Chitose se apartó de la chica de inmediato mientras se dirigía como muerta hacia Yuuki Onna.

La caster ante esto se puso bastante molesta e irritada y aparte su habilidad de seducción ya no hacia efecto en ninguno de estos tres servants, se sentía humillada, cualquier hombre en el mundo caía ante su belleza, tenía que acabar con ellos.

En eso la caster usó un tipo de rugido intimidante haciendo que Ivan se sintiera un poco mal, pero a la vez de qué tipo de ataque utilizar, a pesar de ello se notaba que tenía ventaja sobre sus oponentes en ese momento.

La legendaria fantasma atacaría al hombre de inmediato quien no se dejó intimidar y dejar atrás sus inseguridades para otro momento, el hombre lanzó al suelo una especie de ventisca helada que al entrar al contacto con Yuuki no le hizo tanto efecto, pero a la vez se veía un poco más lenta de su reflejos.

Cuando ea lizo su ataque ivan dio directo en el rostro de Yuuki en el viscoso hielo en donde la visión era más nula y menos iluminada, la decapitada fantasma tenía un cuerpo que estaba levitando, sin embargo no se esperaron lo que seguía, en eso se vio como la cabeza de Onna se restauraba de inmediato dejando al master y servants rusos sorprendidos.

-esto será un largo día master-en eso Tamara se le ocurriría algo a Ivan.

-destruye su cuerpo como un vaso de vidrio Ivan-

El zar de Rusia comprendería esto último y asistiría.

En la nave se podía ver cómo Kanu batallaba contra ambos hombre pero la chica había recibido varias heridas de parte de su versión masculina, bajo el cielo la chinita, la chinita se sento y la luna en ese instante indiscreta la beso (si tuve infancia, HAIL CEPILLIIN), sin embargo si se sentó debido al cansancio y la heridas que tenía.

-estás acabada Kanu, ríndete ahora, lo digo enserio-dijo Guan Yu amenazadora mente.

-eres un cobarde Guan Yu, no puedes pelear tú solo contra mi, tienes que pedir ayuda de a fuerza-dijo la chica algo molesta pero a la vez agotada.

-en las guerras todo vale-dijo apuntó de encajar su lanza en la chica pero en eso recibió un balazo en el pecho haciendo que callera al suelo por el impacto de Sta, sin embargo la bala lo había atravesado de la zona dicha.

Belisario se sorprendería al ver esto además no sabía qué clase de ataque fue el que le había dado, además de que ese sonido jamás lo había escuchado, el miro hacia dónde había salido la bala, ahí vio a Davy Jones parado en la nave quien tenía una pistola de pólvora.

El hombre reiría un poco al ver que había logrado eliminar a uno de sus enemigos, pero Marlene actuaría rápido y aún que se había asustado por el disparo repentino de el capitán, sacó su argolla de la vida para colocarlas en Guan Yu quien se recuperaría a medias ya que fue un impacto letal y mortal.

-gracias señorita occidental-dijo el Lancer levantándose el suelo tocándose en donde antes tenía un agujero y ahora se había cerrado pero ahí tenía un poco de su sangre fresca.

-gracias, pero ten cuidado-dijo la alemana sonriendo mientras Guan Yu caminaba hacia Davy Jones molesto.

-¡no sé qué clase de magia usaste, pero eso casi me mataba!-

-oh, te refieres a esto-dijo levantando su arma-está arma lanza un pequeñito cañón de plata al que llamamos bala, de echo usamos pólvora para que tome el impulso, mineral que ustedes descubrieron y nosotros ok aprovechamos para crear armas más poderosas que las que usan ustedes en estos momentos-

Tanto Belisario, Guan Yu y también Kanu se sorprenderían de escuchar eso, más los servants chinos quienes jamás pensaron que su reino o actualmente país crearía un arma tan poderosa y al parecer muy eficaz.

-veo que nuestro futuro es muy distinto a nuestras épocas, aún así no voy a dejar que me intentes matar por segunda vez-dijo Guan Yu mirando al pirata-oye Saber occidental, hazte cargo de Kanu, le daré una lección a ese pirata-

-entendido, por cierto, constantinopolis está en el oriente-dijo el hombre calmado mientras se ponía en guardia en contra de la chica que al parecer estaba algo defensa pero ella se levantaría mientras utilizaba su habilidad.

Al atacar al hombre Belisario podía ahora predecir los movimientos de la chica evitando ser atacado por ella y también dándole un par de golpes.

'El dejarla herida nos dejó una gran ventaja sobre ella'pensó el general mientras atacaba a la mujer mientras daba un golpe fuerte a la lanza tratando de romperla.

-nada mal, pero aún así mi lanza de dragon verde oscuro fue echa a manos de los dioses-dijo la chica mientras alejaba a Belisario quien frenaría al casi tocar el fuego.

El hombre vería el fuego del lugar y al parecer este ya estaba apunto de acabar con todo el barco, solo le quedarían unos minutos para bajar de la nave antes de que murieran quemados o peor aún asfixiados por el gas tóxico del dióxido de carbono excesivo en el lugar.

Mientras que Guan Yu combatía con Davy, se dio cuenta que él Rider está muy veloz, el uso de su estoque era similar a una lanza, el estilo de movimiento más el flujo también eran como una lanza, Guan Yu alcanzó a golpear su rostro con su lanza haciendo una cortada en la cabeza pero eso causó que también se le cayera su sombrero al suelo y luego sería quemado, en la cabeza tapando su cabello tenía un pañuelo color rojo, sin embargo Guan Yu se dio cuenta de que el servant no estaba sangrando nada.

-¿Qué diablos eres?-preguntó el hombre al pirata.

-dime algo, ¿por qué crees que soy un Rider? si en estos momentos no estoy montando ninguna bestia-el chino quedo extrañado de esto-la respuesta es-

En eso Guan Yu sería sostenido muy fuerte por el tentáculo del kraken que estaba algo quemado pero al parecer se había recuperado de esas quemaduras dejando unas quemaduras de segundo y primer grado en ellas.

-eso es por qué me bestia es el kraken-dijo el servant de la mujer quien sonreiría satisfecha de esto que estaba apreciando.

Belisario vio cómo su compañero estaba en aprietos por lo que el de inmediato uso su noble fantasma de Bucelario, mientras el romano tomaba la lanza y se defendía de Kanu ahora con dos armas en mano, mientras los soldados Bizancio inmediato lanzaron sus lanzas hacia los tentáculos del kraken haciendo que soltaran al servant de la americana quien aterrizaría al suelo de pie mientras atacaba a Davy Jones con su atención al gran pulpo que auxiliaba a Davy Jones, no quería sacar otro dragon verde, ya que eso causaría su agotamiento al igual que de su master y ese pirata aprovecharía para atacarle y derrotarle.

-master le recomiendo bajar de la nave, este lugar se va a quemar-dijo el pirata mientras la mujer ponía sus manos alrededor de su cintura.

-¿Cómo piensas que baje de este lugar?, no puedo aterrizar al suelo sin lastimarme desde grandes alturas-en eso ella gritó al notar como el kraken la tomaba y este lentamente la bajaba al suelo a un lugar seguro-¡ah que asco, estaba pegajoso!-

-de seguro te gusta algo más pegajoso que eso-Julia al voltear vio como Cindy le propinaba un tremendo puñetazo a la cara dejándola tumbada al suelo, la americana hacia movimientos de cómo si estuviera untándose la suciedad de sus manos.

En eso Davy desde su distancia vio lo que había echo la americana con su master y este frunció el ceño, ahora tenía que recogerla después de batalla.

En eso noto que el kraken se estaba descontrolándose, ya que el fuego estaba alterándole y también a que alejara sus tentáculos de el lugar para no quemarse con el fuego, sin embargo de inmediato, pirata recibió una tremenda lanza en su cuerpo quien quedaría estacado en uno de los tronco que sujetaban la vela.

El pirata molesto vio hacia Belisario quien había sido el responsable del ataque y el lanzamiento de su arma hacia el distraido pirata quien ahora estaba tratando de quitarse la lanza de su cuerpo, sin embargo Guan Yu de inmediato corto una extremidad de Davy la que tenía el arma, haciendo que en el hombre gritara de dolor y molestia.

-¡maldito, sabes lo mucho que cuesta recuperar y adherir una pieza de tu cuerpo separada!-el pirata con su brazo bueno trataba de quitarse la lanza peor estaba estaba bien clavada a la vela del barco de Davy.

-¡servant saber y señorita Occidental!, hay que bajar del barco-dijo Guan Yu llamando la atención de ambos-¡se va a quemar completamente en unos instantes!-

En eso se dio cuenta como el suelo de madera de la nave empezaba desmoronarse e incluso el calor insoportable era muy presente en el lugar, de inmediato Belisario dejó de pelear con la ya cansada Kanu y él se fue a recoger a su master para bajar del lugar saltando como Guan Yu.

Al llegar al suelo vieron como Cindy se acercaba a,nos y al notar que los tés estaba bien lanzó un suspiro de alivio, sin embargo en el barco se podía ver cómo el kraken debajo de este estaba desapareciendo del lugar haciendo que el barco estuviera cayendo donde al suelo.

De echo Kanu había salido del lugar a tiempo y esta estaba rodando por el suelo con algunas manchas del recién echo carbón en su cara, además de que tenía un poco quemada su ropa y más aparte las heridas de su cuerpo.

-eh, veo que lograste salir con vida Kanu-dijo Kairi sonriendo, la china empezó a toser al entrar aire limpio en sus pulmones y dejando salir todo el aire contaminado en su pulmones ella con una sonrisa algo cansada vio hacia su ama peli rosada.

-si, es mi deber luchar Kairi-sama-ella trató de levantarse pero era imposible por cómo estaba ahora quedando en el suelo y sentándose por segunda vez.

De inmediato desde el cielo se vio cómo caía Yuuki Onna fuertemente mientras se quebraba, dejando a dejando a todos los presentes impactados, de echo se vio como Ivan y Tamara bajaban al suelo con sus aliados y Tamara estaba sostenida de Ivan al no poder volar.

La albina miraría alas demás quienes estaba muy sorprendida de cómo había quedado Yuuki Onna, parecía un plato roto solo que de una matera que no era ni carne y hueso.

-malditasea, jamás pensé que esos nuevos servants fueran tan fuertes-dijo Julia levantándose del suelo al cobrar conciencia y apreciar lo que había sucedido hace un rato.

Kairi al mirar esto solamente sonreiria, ella notó como el cuerpo de Yuuki empezaba adjuntarse como si se tratara de vapor, de echo eso dejo a los aliados molestos al ver que la caster había recuperado su forma sin ningún daño aparente.

Del fuego se veía como Davy Jones con su brazo agarrado de su mano contraria bastante herido pero de pie salía de lo que quedaba de la nave y este miraba con odio a los servants aliados, esto era el colmo, esos dos servants parecían ser seres inmortales, se supone que debieron haber muerto ya.

-tuvieron suerte está vez, pero a la próxima no no lograran-dijo Kairi mientras bajaba del trono hacia la fantasma caster, se pudo ver a alguien más dirigirse hacia su propio servant haciendo que Cindy se preocupara y se dirigiera hacia ella.

-¡chitose espera!-la americana dijo mientras Tamara la detenía-¡sueltame!-

-no podemos traerla con nosotras, mucho menos si está bajo control de ellos-dijo la rusa seriamente mientras Cindy solo pudo ver cómo Chitose miraba hacia Cindy por unos momentos mientras miraba el movimiento de sus labios quedó completamente estática.

La había llamado 'el movimiento de sus labios dijeron senpai'pensó la americana mientras veía como los servant se reunían con los demás y de inmediato desaparecieron del lugar por una ventisca que limpio el lugar.

Los muchachos notaron como el entorno cambiaba y la silla del trono desapareció dejando caer algo, la americana se acercó a recoger los que era, al tonarle sonreiria.

-lo encontramos-dijo la chica mostrando con su mano.

Era una varja de oro puro y en el centro tenía un anillo, sin embargo esta cosa parecía ser un monumento importante, peor lo extraño era del porque apareció en la silla.

-¡chicas hay que irnos de aquí!-dijo Guan Yu.

Las tres al escuchar eso vieron como el barco ahora dentro de la habitación que estaban con anterioridad aún seguía en llamas, más aparte estando en un castillo echo de madera de bambú no ayudó más que hacer el fuego más intenso.

-¡Caster!-Tamara dijo e Iván asistiría.

-sujétense de mi-en eso los servants y sus masters tocaron los hombros y espalda de Ivan quien de inmediato tele transportaría a los muchachos afuera y a salvo, estando en donde se habían puesto antes sus ropas.

-lo hemos logrado-dijo Maroene mientras miraba hacia el castillo que en una de sus ventanas se podía ver cómo el fuego seguía quemando el castillo.

-salgamos de este lugar-dijo Tamara mientras se dirigían a los botes y el castillo empezaba caer por las llamas del lugar.

Después de eso los cansados servants remaran por las chicas ellas los guardarían en su cartas de inmediato, al mirar hacia afuera pero sin salir de la cueva miraron que aún seguía siendo de noche, pero esta vez a una noche natural y no por un hechizo, probablemente terminaron primero que los chicos.

Hablando de ellos, Cindy había sacado su celular y tenía intención de marcarles.

-dudo mucho que contesten-dijo Tamara ya cambiada al igual que las demás.

-por lo menos hagamos el intento-dijo la americana.

-déjenmelo a mi-dijo Marlene mientras timba el celular de la americana y empezó a teclear unas cosas en el teléfono inteligente-ya está-

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?-

-soy buena para la tecnología-dijo Marlene sonriendo en respuesta a Tamara quiene estaba lo sorprendida de que una simple chica fuera capaz de hakear algo-

En eso las chicas vieron como los chicos habían entrado a un lugar extraño y trataban de apagar al sueño que controlaba al sistema de seguridadad, en eso Marlene le robaría toda la información, la alemana les advirtió que salieran ya que detectó granizo en su zona y una fuerte tormenta.

-al parecer lo tienen bajo control-dijo Marleje mientras Cindy colgaba quien se veía algo decaida por lo de antes.

-tranquila, tu amiga va estar bien-dijo Tamara quien trataba de ser considerable con la americana al verla así.

-Tamara tiene razón, dudo mucho que le hagan algo malo a Chitose-mencionó ahora Marlene.

La americana en silencio se levantaría para dirigirse a las cuatrimotos.

Las dos chicas simplemente la siguieron en silencio para ir al mismo lugar de donde iba Cindy, esto debía terminar muy pronto, si no más inocentes podrían involucrarse en esto.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Respondiendo reviews.**

**Camilo Navas: de echo, aparte de que teniendo a cuatro muchacho surgidos y tres cuarto enamoradas causaría molestias, aunque su servants a diferencia de cierta oni les valdría, la Kanu de esta versión fue inspirada del anime Koihime monsou (no sé si lo escribí bien) en donde Guan Yu o Kanu era una mujer, no te preocupes el apoyo hizo que ganara también ganaran en la votación, espero que hallas disfrutado el capítulo 23 amigo.**

**George 123: no te preocupes tu apoyo y el de los demás en infinite stratos hizo que no quedara afuera, lo de Davy fue una idea que más adelante boya utilizar en la segunda temporada, espero que hallas disfrutado el capítulo 23 amigo.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a camilo navas, George 123, Roxas Strife, también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo bienvenido a bordo, que dios los bendiga a todos, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente, nos vemos todos al siguiente capítulo de este fic.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	25. Chapter 25

Había pasado un tiempo y las chicas antes de hablar con los chicos que no llegaban aún la chicas se robaron un baño juntas para quitarse el olor a madera quemada, por suerte el lugar donde se hospedaba la americana tenía una tina enorme para aguas termales y también para ducharse, las tres decidieron no usar la tina y solo enjuagar su cuerpo.

Cuando acabaron se cambiarían con nuevas ropas, que a pesar de ser neuras eran idénticas ala que usaban al día a día, sin embargo las tres seguían en silencio, en especial Cindy, bueno que se esperaría de a alguien que le secuestraron a su mejor amiga.

Sin embargo por algún motivo noto en la mirada de su preciada kouhai enojo, tristeza y celos, ¿pero por qué?, ella nunca ha mostrado ese tipo de signo hacia ella, normalmente cuando estaban en la escuela se veía alegre y sin ningún tipo de impureza o algo que mostrara que tuviera problemas emocionales, acaso no fue lo suficientemente lista para darse cuenta de ello y Chitose le puso el dedo a ella sabiendo su secreto.

No lo creía, nunca pensó que Chitose fuera una master, además como mencionó el caster de la rusa, estaba bajo control, no sólo se volvió una riña para obtener el santo grial y que quedara en buenas manos, si no que también se volvió personal todo este conflicto interno entre ambas alianzas.

Aún como ella era, muchas se esforzaron para ser amiga de la americana, a pesar de su estatus de ser alguien muy sociable, ella fue la primera en acercarse a ella para brindarle amistad, al principio fue difícil que la americana se abriera con su kouhai, pero de alguna manera logró lo contrario de lo que querían, ella había logrado que se abriera a ella.

Sin embargo ahora era diferente, no era con ella o con sus compañeros de equipo, aún que fuese control mental, ver esos sentimientos que reflejaba en sus ojos aquel momento me diría tanto que peleará en contra de ella, el sol se había ocultado lo único que quedaba era oscuridad, nisiquiera las estrellas se asomaban, solo era un vacío oscuro.

Ese vacío oscuro le recordó a Chitose, ese vacío lo tenía en su corazón, ese vacío fue el que la está volviendo débil, ella se preguntó si algún día Chitose o sus amigas estarían juntas para siempre, si su amistad sería eterna, incluso hasta ser grandes, casarse y tener a sus hijos.

Por un momento decido que sería mejor ayudar a su mejor amiga, no era seguro dejarla con esos sujetos ahí afuera y mucho menos con esto del fate grand order, sabía que tenía un problema más grande, no sólo se sabía si estaría la vida de su mejor amiga en riesgo, también la de su familia, pero, aún que tratará de salvarla de alguna manera, sabía que si sucediera algo o si ellos también estaban detrás del plan que tenían en mente los muchachos, saldrían quemados vivos y peor aún, inocentes saldrían heridos.

Una cosa que se consideraba fantasía, podría ser algo fatal y de lo peor, como personas buenas como las de su grupo, había personas malas como sus enemigos, aún así le aterraba imaginar por lo que estaba pasando, como alguien como ella terminó así.

Acaso la investigaron, ¿sabían dónde estudiaba?, sabrían cosas sobre su familia en Estados Unidos, eso rondaba en la cabeza de la americana.

-Cindy, Cindy ¡Cindy te estoy hablándole!-la voz de esa persona la despertaría, de echo la chica rubia volteó hacia el responsable de haberla sacado de su trance-por dios, llevo tres minutos hablándote, ¿que te sucede?-

La rubia no contesto y solamente bajo la mirada con algo de pena en ella.

-lo siento-Alfonso quedó algo extrañado, de todos tenía más tiempo conociéndola y sabía que ella no era el tipo de chica que se viera decaída o con pena, normalmente le hubiera regresado o la contestación el grito.

-está bien, no pasa nada, no debí haberte gritado-dijo mientras le daba un par de palmadas en la cabeza, la americana sintió que eso la despertó, pero no le molesto para nada, realmente necesitaba algo como esto, se podría decir que lo consideraba un consuelo, algo que le relajaba y le llenaba el alma de tranquilidad y sacaba algo de su frustración, ella se encontró un poco mientras dejaba que el joven siguiera acaricien doble la cabeza de manera serena.

-¿Qué le sucede?-preguntó una Tomoe confundida pero a la vez preocupada.

-creo que lo mejor será que se lo explique ella-Tamara dijo como respuesta y con su típica frialdad en ella, no es que fuera mala, sin embargo había cosas que los demás no podían decir en especial si son cosas personales.

-yo les puedo decir-dijo Marlene-después de todo ella también es amiga mía del colegio-

Cuando escucharon lo de colegio se hacía una idea tanto Ivaylo como Dick, pero Alfonso y Shirou al igual que la servant de armadura azul, ya tenían alguna sospecha de quién podría ser esa persona, si era una amiga, les vino el recuerdo de cuando la americana había descubierto que Alfonso trabajaba para Marlene y su padre.

-resulta que nuestros enemigos, durante nuestra expedición, en la etapa final de nuestra misión, nos tendieron una emboscada, la que nos atacó fue la peli rosada del grupo, más una nueva mujer y…ellos controlaron a Chitose-

Alfonso cerro sus ojos, a pesar de que su primera vez en conocerse fue un tremendo desastre, sabía que tenía una estrecha amistad con la americana, pero aún así se le hacía imperdonable lo que acaba de escuchar.

-¿ella acaso es una master como nosotros?-dijo Shirou extrañado.

-no para nada-Cindy dijo mientras Alfonso apartaba su mano de su cabeza y se levantaba para que los demás la vieran y escucharan-si así fuera, jamás permitiría que ellos se la quedarán, la hubiera invitado a nuestro equipo sin dudarlo un segundo-

Tenía razón, en ese caso sabía que la americana dejaría entrar a la chica al grupo, pero aún así tenían sus sospechas, como habrán dado con ella.

-descifraron algo de la información que obtuvieron de ese almacén-dijo el búlgaro a las chicas, para cambiar el tema, el chico sabía que debían enfocarse en otras cosas y no en las penas.

-si, obtuve esto-dijo la alemana mientras ponía una lap top en la mesa y los demás se acercaban-fue algo complicado pero obtuve un video con unas condenadas que todavía no han descifraron el último número, una vez que lo obtenga sabré qué significado tenía ellas-

En eso en el video salió la cara de Tajiri de manera bien correcta.

-ese hijo del chingada no-dijo el mexicano del grupo y las chicas algo confundidas lo miraron.

-tranquilo,medido mucho que piratee la computadora-dijo Dick.

Tamara miró a su novio para que le explicara e Ivaylo le hizo una seña como si le dijera "es complicado, te lo diré después de todo esto", una vez que vio la seña la rusa y los demás miraron la computadora aunque por pedido de Shirou, le pidió a tanto saber azul y rojo vigilaban que Alfonso ni destruyera la computadora a golpes o de otra manera.

-hola a todos, espero que esta información les pueda servir, resulta que mis científicos y yo fuimos a investigar las famosas ruinas de Yonaguni, por alguna extraña razón, las ruinas ya no están debaj del mar, si nos que están en la superficie-

-he escuchado de ese lugar-dijo Dick.

-¿enserio?-dijo Marlene mirando al chileno.

-si, es una isla en el mar de China pero pertenece a Japón, lo de las ruinas-

En eso miraron a Alfonso quien se dio cuenta de que todos lo miraban, el castaño suspiraría.

-vemos el video y luego les explico-dijo el castaño.

-se rumoreaba que estas ruinas aún existían cuando el frío polar habitaba en el mar, sin embargo dice que se terminaron hundiendo, el misterio no se ha resuelto, pero este es aún mayor, en las ruinas descubrimos que personas que entraban al lugar ya no salían con vida-

Los chicos en su mayoría los varones no les extraño esto último una típica maldicion o una leyenda urbana, bueno seguirían viendo el video que estaba interesante.

-por alguna razón el clima en este lugar se siente cada vez más caliente, aveces llega superar los cincuenta grados centígrados-

-se quedan cortos con el calor de mi pais-dijo en voz baja el castaño mexicano.

-pero cuando los muchachos entraron uno de ellos por desgracia murió de un golpe de calor, eso significa que ahí adentro hace más calor todavía que aquí afuera, seguiremos tratando de buscar alguna marea de entrar, mientras tanto nos retiraremos-

En eso se apagarían la laptop mientras mostraba la ubicación de lo que era las condenadas y efectivamente los mandaba ala isla Yonaguni que era de la prefectura de okinawa.

-muy buen maestro díganos una historia-dijo Saber roja de manera carrilluda al mexicano.

-bueno las llaman las pirámides japonesas, se dice que en 1975 le fue devuelta a Japón la isla debido a que formaba parte de okinawa, sin embargo de las estructuras se decían que fue creada en la época glacial y que se hundieron de alguna forma u otra, no sabría decirles mucho, no hay mucha información de este lugar debido a que fue descubierto hace poco-

-en ese caso tenemos que ir a esta isla-dijo Marlene.

-eso será muy difícil-dijo en voz baja Shirou.

-¿por qué lo dice master?-saber azul el preguntó al japonés.

-bueno quien va a pagar en su sano juicio tres boletos gratis-dijo Cindy mirando a los servants.

-en ese caso tendríamos que pedir prestado-dijo Tamara.

En es en esto Alfonso sintió miradas encima de él.

-olvídenlo, el dinero que ganó por el trabajo lo estoy ahorrando para el futuro-dijo el castaño.

-que malo eres-dijo Tomoe.

-un momento chicos-dijo Dick llamando la atención de los demás-una habilidad de Arturo, un servant mío, es crear un barco, podemos ir en el-

En eso Alfonso y Shirou recordarían y estarían decuerdo, pero las chicas por obvias razones e Ivaylo no tenían idea de que hablaba el chileno.

-tienes razón, en ese caso podríamos incluso ir volando-dijo saber roja.

-los barcos no vuelan-Ivaylo le dijo.

-quién sabe, con todo lo que está sucediendo no me sorprendería para nada que volara-dijo el castaño calmado.

-yo tengo una duda-dijo Marlene-si iremos en barco a esa isla, no creen que nos ataquen, por que cruzamos por accidente una frontera a otro país como China o Corea-

En ese momento todos los chicos quedaron sorprendidos, realmente tenía razón la chica, los harían pedazos si los veían, en ese caso debían tripular bien.

-no hay problema con ello-Tamara dijo calmada-tengo un GPS que sirve de manera efectiva para que no rastreen los satélites nuestra ubicación, de esa mentas apartemos con facilidad-

-en ese caso lo tenemos todo resuelto-dijo Alfonso calmado.

-muy bien, en ese caso empaquemos cosas para dirigirnos a nuestro siguiente destino-dijo Ivaylo sabiendo que no sería un viaje corto.

Los jóvenes fueron al mar más cercano y de inmediato Dick invocó a Arturo Prat quien utilizó su Bravo para zarpar con todos los jóvenes abordó de su corbeta, de echo las chicas al ver a los servants de baja categoría cuidando de la nave se sintieron más seguras, pero eso sí, les recordó al holandés enemigo que entraron antes.

Pero esto dejo aún más sorprendidos a los chicos este barco estaba flotando tal y como saber roja dijo y ella le presumiría a Ivaylo que tenía la razón.

-por cierto Dick, ya que van a ser vacaciones te pediré algún día que me prestes el barco para ir a México de inmediato-dijo mientras miraba desde debajo de la nave y veía todo el paisaje.

-vas a pagarme, no es gratis-dijo mientras el joven estaba sentado y disfrutando de una limonada en una silla.

-nisiquiera las clases gratis de japonés que te doy-dijo como excusa.

-un vuelo es caro-dijo el chileno.

-lo intente-dijo el castaño aún mirando desde el lugar.

-este es un gran momento para cuidarse-los muchachos al escuchar la voz de Cindy miraron y algunos escupieron de la sorpresa a excepción de Ivaylo.

Las chicas estaban en trajes de baño, en un barco flotante que no estaba tocando el mar.

Cindy estaba con un traje de baño de dos piezas color blanco con líneas verdes y traía unos lentes color verde, encima de ella traía un saco rojo delgado.

Marlene traía uno del mismo color de su cabello, un rojo tinto sangre.

Tamara por su lado traía uno de una pieza.

Tomoe traía uno con flores blancas y de color azul con una especie de falda.

La servant saber azul de Shirou traía uno de color blanco, peor lo más extraño era que, por qué traía un flotador con ella.

La saber roja traía uno de color negro de una pieza.

-¿por qué lleva tu servant un flotador Shirou?-dijo Ivaylo al japonés quien salió de su trance.

-¡ah…no lo sé!-dijo algo exaltado debido a que fue cachado observando a la saber azul, Ivaylo solamente no presto atención y miraría hacia su novia.

-Tamara no estés mucho en el sol, recuerda que eres alergica-le dijo mientras se acercaba.

La rusa en eso solo asistió y el joven búlgaro sacaría una sombrilla para que la chica se sentará ahí sin que le tocara el sol.

-no debería ser tan sobre proctetor-

-lo hago para que no te haga daño-dijo mientras le colocaba protector solar.

-puedo hacerlo sola-dijo la rusa.

-no, quiero hacerlo yo-dijo el búlgaro a pesar de la pena de la rusa.

En eso Dick se acerco a Alfonso.

-¿estás viendo lo mismo que yo?-

-no, yo estoy viendo a Marlene y cindy-en eso el chileno le dio un zape.

-me refería a eso-dijo el chileno mientras de fijo su vista a la japonesa oni.

El hombre mayor vio como su master veía a su servant, no era de manera amistosa si no de una manera como un hombre viera a una mujer, en eso el hombre se acercó a su master.

-joven master venga hacia acá-el chileno se acercó al hombre, el al no estar montado así caballo no necesito agacharse y el el oído le dijo-acabo de notar cómo ve a la señorita archer-

El joven con se alejó un poco de su servant, de echo el chico miro de reojo a la chica.

-lo ve master, no puede evitar el mirarla-

-pero…¿no es extraño?-dijo el chico-yo solo soy un chico normal y ella es una servant que existió muchos años de que yo naciera, es más creo que era casada-

-joven master, recuerde la frase, hasta que la muerte nos separen-dijo Prat calmado y asegurado-si era casada, entonces su marido ya no debe de estar, así que no debería haber problema con que quieras pasar más tiempo con ella de una menta más diferente-

Dick de inmediato vio a la chica y luego al que podría considerar su ante pasado.

-entonces…no hay nada de malo-

-por su puesto que no-el hombre le dijo calmado y seguro-adelante, hay que acercarse y hacerse notar también-

El joven respiraría profundo y se acercó hacia la chica.

Alfonso miró a su demás amigos, de echo veía que todos tenían sus roma es, Shirou con la peli rubia de traje azul que ahora estaba quejándose de que el barco podría hundirse, peor el japonés está tratando de decirle que estaban volando y dijo que era peor, saber roja simplemente miraba con algo de aburrimiento.

Mientras en caso de Ivaylo con su novia, poniéndole loción, aunque fuera a fuerza.

En caso de Dick, aún que fuese una servant aún así se notaba el amor.

En su caso, pues…digamos que solo son dos palabras, triángulo amoroso.

-oye Alfonso puedes untarme esta loción-la alemana le dijo al mexicano, normalmente uno ya estaría pensando que cualquier chico se sentiría afortunado, pero al igual que alguien de un harem pues.

-¡un momento!-dijo Cindy.

'Ella de nuevo'pero al verla no fue el físico en que se fijó si no que su actitud y él le dedico una sonrisa a la americana.

-¿q…que pasa?-dijo la americana sonrojada al verlo con esa sonrisa.

-me alegro que te sientas más calmada-dijo el joven-simplemente me hacía sentir mal el verte así de triste y preocupada-

La chica al escuchar eso sonreiría, le preocupaba y se fijó no sólo desde el principio hasta que se le olvido todo el asunto.

-gracias, me siento muy alegre al escucharte asi-dijo ella mirando al castaño a los ojos.

-Hey Cindy, le pedí que me pusiera loción a mi, no me robes el momento-dijo la alemana abrazando por la espalda al joven, peor este sintió el pecho en el brazo del castaño.

'¡No quiero gritarlo pero se siente increíble!'en su cabeza dijo.

-¡no te le pegues así Marlene!-dijo mientras lo abrazaba del otro lado y sintió una guerra interna de quedar consiente.

Mientras tanto los chicos miraron hacia el castaño.

-que bueno que no estoy en su posición-dijo el chileno.

-si, tienes razón-dijo Shirou (estas seguro).

En eso Dick solo se rió un poco, para luego irse con Tomoe hablar.

**Mientras tanto en la base enemiga.**

Se podía ver que estaba ahí presente Kairi quien estaba jugando con el cabello de Chitose, de echo se podía ver cómo Soji trataba de acercarse ala chica manipulada pero la peli rosa evitó que se acercara sacándole un cuchillo.

-tranquila, solo quería ver a tu juguete nuevo-dijo el chico a la fémina.

-podrías dejarme sola Soji, sabes que detesto a los hombres y me estoy reservando el de asesinarte-dijo ella mirándole de reojo.

-Hey, Hey, Hey, sabes que a mí me gustan las chicas-dijo el calmado mientras miraba a chitose.

-como sea, solo eres un mujeriego que juega con los sentimientos de las chicas-

-creo que ya somos dos-dijo el joven mientras miraba a Kairi quien se detiene de peinar-tienes un harem de servants féminas en la base, no sólo eso sí no que siempre estas coleccionado a chicas cada día y hora, también te acuestas con ellas-

-le doy amor a todas por igual, a diferencia de ti yo no las abandono-dijo molesta ella mientras se levantaba mirando a Soji.

-si claro, cuando fue la última vez que has visto a tus últimas servants desde que las abandonaste en ese hoyo-en eso Kairi se aproximó para atacarle, sin embargo antes de que le hiciera algo fue detenida por Julia.

-¿que estás haciendo pequeñita?-dijo la mujer mientras calmada evitaba que apuñalara al joven del grupo.

-eh, tú de nuevo-dijo mientras miraba molesta la mujer.

-pasa algo cariño, no te lastimo-dijo mientas se acercaba mientras lo acariciaba.

-ustedes dos…-dijo ella molesta.

-que, no hay nada de malo disfrutar de esto-dijo la mujer-como dijiste, hay que darle cariño a los demás no, en ese caso ni hay nada de malo darle cariño a tus amantes-

La peli rosada simplemente vio con una mueca de desprecio y también de repugnancia.

-maldita zorra, estás bien sucia-dijo mientras se iba con Chitose y la tomaba de las manos-vamonos a jugar~-

Lo dijo en un tono coqueto y obviamente los presentes habían entendido lo que haría en un momento con la chica que había controlado.

-crees que debemos detenerla-dijo o Souji.

-no creo, que la debamos molestar-dijo ella mientras ponía un dedo en su mentón-que tal si lo hablamos también-

El chico sonreiría ante lo que veía y se fue con la mujer mientras se iba con ella.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Respondiendo reviews.**

**Camilo Navas: gracias y si ahora con Chitose será personal, con lo del review, creo que fue por lo del problema que se callejón los comentarios, de echo los reviews de los que hablan de mí fic no aparecieron hasta el día de anteayer, espero que hallas disfrutado el capítulo 25 amigo.**

**Roxas Strife: F por Chitose lo se, espero que hallas disfrutado el capítulo 25 amigo.**

**George 123: espero que hallas disfrutado el capítulo 25 amigo.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a camilo navas, George 123, Roxas Strife, también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo bienvenido a bordo, que dios los bendiga a todos, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente, nos vemos todos al siguiente capítulo de este fic.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey que tranza gente como están, espero que estén muy bien el día de hoy aquí El Redentor 777 con el capítulo 26 de este fic.**

**Recuerden que el siguiente lunes el 1 de junio, subiré el primer capítulo del fic de Infinite Stratos, hice un pequeño prólogo para que vean un poco de lo que será la trama, más adelante se explicarán muchas cosas de ese prólogo que es como siempre en Infinite stratos un pequeño avance de un capítulo futuro.**

**Sin más que decir comencemos.**

**recuerden NEGRITAS hablando en español.**

* * *

A pesar de que hubo unas mini vacaciones de crucero, por suerte no hubo inconvenientes y de echo las masters chicas sintieron alivio de que cierta holandesa las atacaran con un maldito calamar gigante y su barco, aún que era lógico ha que estaban algo heridos, pero ese bastardo de Davy parecía inmortal ya que las heridas que les hicieron fueron fuertes y no se vio el daño en el y en sus oponentes.

Aún que ya era algo de atardecer y Alfonso había sacado un poco de pescado con una caña de casi cien kilómetros de alto y pesco de milagro algunos peses que capturaron la carnada falsa que había puesto el castaño, tanto las dos saberes se encargaron de comerse los pescados en su mayoría dejando a estos casi sin nada pero aun así las chicas no tenían ganas de comer del pescado que habían obtenido de las aguas del mar de China.

-cuánto falta para llegar-dijo el chico de cabello plateado al servant del chileno.

-pues por la brújula la rece ser que falta solo unos minutos en llegar a tierra-

-increíble, nunca pensé que el viaje sería tan largo, recuerdo que no hacía mucho de viaje a mi ciudad natal hasta Baja California Sur-dijo Alfonso mientras seguía sentado en una de las sillas luego de haber echo el pescado.

-no te quejes, esta nave no tiene propulsores, es más que obvio que tardaría mucho en llegar-la americana dijo en respuesta.

-esta mujer no puede ser-dijo el mexicano quejándose en voz baja.

-vamos vamos chicos, al menos tiene un poco de lógica lo que Alfonso dijo y también tu Cindy tal vez el tamaño y el viento hace que la vuelva más lento-

Los dos chicos se calmarían luego de eso y lo empezaron a pensar.

-bueno, tienes razón ahí, las velas hacen que el barco se mueva un poco más lento que unos motores simples-el mexicano admitiría su error de cálculo.

-si es magia es mejor no sobre pasarse, no sabemos qué sorpresas nos llevaríamos en el lugar al que vamos-dijo la americana relajada.

-veo que sabes al menos sabes usar el cerebro-dijo la rusa con los ojos cerrada mientras su novio le daba aire con un abanico japonés que Tomoe les prestaría ambos.

-¿¡qué dijiste Rusky de mierda, porque no te vas a beber un vodka y te largas!?-dijo ella muy enserio pero la chica simplemente la ignoraría haciendo más enojar a Cindy quien se estaba dirigiendo a ella peor Alfonso la abrazo por atrás pero ella forcejeo para seguir-¡suéltame, poncho! voy a darle una lección-

Siguiendo atrapándola para que no hiciera algo estupido Marlene sintió algo de envidia inocente debido a que Alfonso la tenía agarrada y aparte digamos que con el traje de baño que la chica tenía pues podía tocar más piel.

Sin embargo la americana estaba molesta que no se dio cuenta de esto hasta que saber azul dijo a su master al no tener conciencia de este tipo de cosas.

-¿por qué la tiene abrazada el joven Alfonso a la joven Cindy master?-en esos la americana dejo de forcejar y miraría donde el joven la tenía agarrada.

La tenía rodeada completamente ala cintura y su cuerpo estaba pegado al de ella por atrás y aparte pues…digamos que no ayudaba mucho eso.

La chica se puso totalmente foja ante ello y le dio un tremendo codazo al joven en la pura mandíbula dejándole inconsiente al pobre mexicano que trataba de detener un problema.

-que buen golpe le metieron-dijo el chileno viendo a su amigo ahora en el suelo.

-jóvenes, hemos llegado-dijo el mayor del grupo y los chicos se asomarían para ver la isla y en una de las montañas más altas estaban las ruinas.

-se ven iguales ala imágenes debajo del agua, pero es increíble verlas ahora en la superficie-dijo Marlene sus ojos verdes abiertos.

-pues al parecer tenemos que bajar ahora, pero lo haremos en mar para que no se vea tan sospechoso-el hombre chileno dijo mientras hacía descender el barco lentamente para llegar al agua pero en eso.

-¡kyaaa! Master estamos apunto de caer al agua-saber dijo mientras se agarraba de Shirou mientras se colgaba de él quedando cierta parte en su cara.

-¡Calmada saber no sucederá nada!-sin poder ver a otro lado ya que esto causaba vergüenza en el y aparte de que la chica tenía sus pechitos en su cara.

-¡oye saber qué crees que le haces a master!-la saber roja dijo mientras trataba de quitarla de el chico antes de que muriera de algo y no de vergüenza…si saben a lo que me refiero.

-como me gustaría que me hicieran eso-Alfonso dijo entre medio inconsciente y consiente de su entorno pero sí de lo que estaban haciéndole a Shirou.

-de qué estás hablando pervertido-dijo la americana cubriéndose.

-eh…nada importante-dijo levantándose.

-segurísimo, por qué por mí no hay problema-dijo Marlene abrazándole y quedando a diferencia de Shirou parado ambos y Alfonso entre ellas.

-¡que crees que estás haciendo Marlene!-Cindy dijo muy celosa al ver que la alemana tomo mucha ventaja en ello.

-¿estás seguro de esto?-el mexicano solo le levantó su pulgar como muestra de que no había ningún problema con ello.

-okay-dijo con una ceja arqueada el muchacho.

-n…no es muy incomodo que el señor Alfonso este así-Tomoe dijo al ver esto.

-no al contrario les gusta mucho a los chicos esto, pero solo se le tiene que hacer a chicos que son cercanos a ti-dijo la germana mientras aún abrazaba y Cindy jalaba los brazos del mexicano quien seguía en la misma posición.

-e..en ese caso lo haré también-dijo el,a tomando desprevenido a su querido master y aún que fue algo vergonzoso para ella y Dick simplemente quedo boquiabierto, el chileno puso sus dedos pulgares e índice en su nariz apretando al sentir la sangre salir.

-pues…aprovechamos ya que todos están así ¿no?-Ivaylo le dijo a su novia quien se encogió de hombros e hizo lo mismo con su novio búlgaro.

Mientras el barco dese día poco a poco el gran Arturo Prat suspiraría nostálgicamente.

-me recuerda a cuando hacía esto con mi esposa en mi juventud-

En eso el barco tocaría el agua y eso causó un súper splash en el lugar estando unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia de la isla a la que irían.

-…eso fue todo-dijo algo dudoso la saber de color azul.

-pues parece que si-dijo la alemana.

-está bien pues, ¡dejen de hacer esto!-tanto saber roja como Cindy gritarían y las chicas soltaron a los muchachos.

En eso harían caso las chicas al verlas tan alternadas y Alfonso se veía muy feliz del momento, Shirou parecía que estaba más avergonzado que nunca y Dick soltó su nariz saliendo gran cantidad de sangre de el.

Mientras el barco iba hacia la isla las chicas se cambiarían con ropas más cómodas de lugares de playa al ser caluroso, tanto Alfonso como Dick se quitaron las chaquetas y el mexicano se puso debajo de su camisa polo una camisa de manga larga de libra al cuerpo.

-¿siempre llevas manga largas?-dijo el chileno dudoso.

-es por el sol amigo, recuerda que no todos los latinos aguantamos el calor o el frío, en especial de donde eres tú que está cercas del polo sur-

-si, extraño el frío aveces-dijo el muchacho.

-polo sur…¿no es lugar en donde esta el que trae regalos a los que se portan bien?-dijo saber roja con un toque de duda, todos quedaron callados al escuchar eso.

-si cierto, recuerdo haber escuchado de alguien que llega de rojo y dejaba regalos-dijo ahora saber azul quedando todos iguales o peor.

-les decimos o nos quedamos callados-dijo Tamara.

-¡mejor no!-exclamarían todos.

-¿master de que hablan?-Tomoe dijo con duda.

-mejor en la casa te digo aquí no-mencionó el chileno mientras avanzaban al objetivo.

En eso mirarían la montaña que tenían que escalar y si era algo de estatura.ñ

-muy bien Rusky espero que hallas subido al monte Everest-la rusa simplemente respondió.

-nuestra misión pasada consistía subir una montaña, no será difícil-

-que hay de los demas-Arturo dijo todos dijeron que si como respuesta de que no tienen ninguna complicacion-muy bien entonces sigamos-

Los jóvenes caminarían primero para llegar, por suerte había escalones recién puestos por atracción turísticas, en donde personas de gran mayoría asiáticas iban al lugar.

-no se que es peor, subir escalones o las malditas rocas-dijo Alfonso mientras daba paso a paso para llegar hasta arriba con los demás.

-los escalones están echas de malditas rocas poncho-

-enserio, no me di cuenta, eres arqueóloga o algo asi-Alfonso dijo con sacras o a la americana-me refería a que sí es peor subir estructuras de piedras puntiagudas y ese tipo de cosas que hay en las sierras-

-¿sierras?-dijo Tamara extrañada.

-si, como la sierra madre occidental y oriental que hay en México-

-no todo el mundo ha ido a México-dijo Shirou con ojos chibi.

-eso lo sé solo fue un ejemplo, nada más-dijo Alfonso.

-aún que sea extraño lo que dijo Alfonso tiene razón es algo cansado subir todo esto-dijo Dick.

-disfruten la vista y menos quejas, podremos hacerlo una vez ya arriba-dijo con seriedad la rusa-no sabemos si nuestros enemigos están detrás de esto como nosotros-

-buen punto Tamara, en ese caso dejemos que el tiempo haga lo suyo para guiarnos-la alemana dijo sonriendo.

-al fin alguien cuerda en el grupo-dijo la rusa.

-me sentí algo ofendido tambien-Ivaylo dijo y la rusa solamente todo sus ojos y siguió adelante ignorando el falso dolor de su novio.

**Por otro lado.**

En la base enemiga se podía contar con los reunidos en el lugar, de echo dándose cuenta de que, las cosas ya no estaban muy bien, de un grupo muy peligroso intelectual, una de las grandes sectas creadas por un sirviente de Sauron, esta paso a ser humillado por un grupo de novatos y algunos quedaron marcados.

No todos, una de ellas si era consciente de estas cosas en los alrededores, esta era Kairi, quien a pesar de su obsesión con las chicas, tal parecía tener un poco de su conciencia de que era lo que pasaba en los alrededores de este lugar.

Resulta que Mario había quedado mucho peor de cómo estaba, de pasar a ser el más elegante y calmado del grupo, aparte de ser la mano derecha de su maestro, después de su batalla fallida quedo como un loco esquizofrénico, compulsivo y obsesivo, repitiendo el nombre de la alemana cada vez que estaba solo, pero ella más de una vez lo vio realizando actos…obscenos.

Soji y esa mujer Julia no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban esos dos ahí encerrados haciendo que sabe que cosas, no lo culpaba, era un lujurioso el chico y la mujer de seguro no había tenido un amante joven desde hace bastante tiempo.

Su pequeña, preciada y supuesta hermanita Mai ha estado encerrada desde que perdió el control de su habilidades con sus berserkers servants, ha querido hablar más de una vez con ella pero el problema fue que ella no respondía ninguna de sus conversaciones o la ignoraba por completo sin darle una palabra.

En caso de Sayoko era pues regular, si tenía que hablar o conversar con alguien era ella o si no algún tipo de acto que le gustara como ya saben, sin embargo últimamente no hacían esas cosas, era como si el maestro la mandara a misiones últimamente.

El viejo francés que venía de es en cuando, ni le importaba.

De echo la pelirosada se dio cuenta que tarde o temprano este grupo caería y se disolvería de inmediato, de echo la joven sabía que ellos tarde o temprano se desmoronarían, por lo que tomaría riendas sobre ello, aunque había un problema aquí, qué pasaría con su tierna hermanita, la acompañaría hasta el fin del mundo como lo ha hecho desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, desde las calles hasta unirse a esto.

Ahora tenía algo que hacer, debía asegurarse de todo esto que estaba organizado, de echo vio a alguien que a pesar de no estar a su 100% de conciencia servia de ayuda.

-¡hola! Preciosa-dijo mientras colocaba sus manos en los hombros de la chica quien resultó ser Chitose, quien estaba sentada mirándose en un espejo con una mirada perdida-vallamos a ver a mi colección de muñequitas, ¿que te parece?-

La chica no dijo nada pero se levantaría mientras la chica de cabello rosado no quitaba las manos de la chica de sus hombros, hubo un momento en el que casi se tropezaba pero ella evitaba que fuera así y solo reía por la torpeza que tenía esta chica castaña.

-por dios, no puedo creer que esa rubia Bimbo (**no me refiero a la marca del pan, Bimbo significa chica bonita pero sin cerebro**) nunca se hubiera fijado en una chica tan bonita como tú-ella dijo con una sonrisa mientras la seguía guiando.

-sen…pai-fue lo único que pudo decir la chica y Kairi simplemente ignoro esto para llevarla donde tenía su almacén de servants, de echo ella al llegar a una pared activo el comando de apertura colocando su mano en la pared.

si el plan no servia, podia recurri con lo siguiente, unirse a una alianza nueva, de esa forma tendria mas ayuda y de una u otra firna se gabaria la comfianza de los demas para de esa forma hacer caer este lugar, sujetos como el maestro no eran pesronas de fiarse, sabia que los utilizaria hasta que ya nos les sirvieran ninguno para deshacerse de ellos sin compartir el deseo del santo grial.

teniendo en cuenta esto que deseo tendria el hombre enmascarado como para seguir luchando contra estos chicos, chicos...ahora que ella lo pensaba dejo la preparatoria despues de un tiempo, en estos momentos ella sabia que debia estar en la universidad, pero esa vida le aburria bastante, no sabia que sentido tenia estudiar, ademas con este deseo obtendria lo que ella queria y sin ningun tipo de precio que pagar.

si las cosas no fueran asi, como hubiera sido su otra alianza, es mas hubiera seguido en este juego, ¿quien sabia?, desde el momenyo que peleo contra ellos por primera vez, algo en ella habia estado cambiando.

creia que estaba siendo mas justa que cobarde, creia aue era alguna magia o algo por el estilo ya que lo que estaba apunto de hacer era un acto de traicion y era eso cobarde, pero se referia mas en ell misma, antes no ponia atencio a sus compañeros como ahora que de fijaba en sus sentidos y estados mentales.

ella pensaba que...la podriam aceptar en su alianza...no lo creia, secuestro a una amiga de la chica y cree que jamas se lo podrían perdonar, aparte de que ha sido con la que mas han combatido, es mas ha enfretado atodos los miembros aun que fueran juntos o por separados, por lo que lo veia muy improbable.

la puerta, si cierto ya casi se abría esta registro su marca y se empezo abrir.

Cuando se ella se adentró con la chica ella quedó muy asustada y sorprendida, mirando a los alrededores del lugar solo había muebles y una muy buena decoración a pesar de ser una simple cueva común y corriente.

-¡donde están mis muñecas!-dijo muy molesta y escuchándose en todo el lugar.

-primero que nada…buenos días Kairi-dijo el maestro apareciendo atrás de la peli rosada quien exaltada por la sorpresa dio un ligero brinco para girar a su dirección mientras que Chitose no sintió nada de miedo o nisiquiera tuvo una reacción violenta.

-m..maestro ¿que lo tare por aquí?-dijo con duda de verlo en los alrededores, normalmente no sale al menos que de un aviso previo para hablar con los miembros.

El sujeto detrás de la mascara no dijo nada y camino a los lados de la peli rosada y solo escuchaba su respiración calmada para luego levantar su mano, la peli rosada al ver esto cerró sus ojos y se encogió un poco para esperar el impacto.

Pero en vez de recibir solo recibo un toque en su hombro, la chica al sentir eso vio ella misma, la mano metálica del golbin tocaba a la chica de cabellos rosados quien estaba algo confundida de esto, pero aún así su inseguridad se mantenía de pie.

-Kairi…últimamente has seguido mis órdenes al pie de la letra…pero…hay algo en ti que me hace aun desconfiar en ti para…hacerte un miembro más cercano a esta alianza-

La chica simplemente lo miraba con los ojos mientras el sujeto le hablaba y caminaba a un lado al otro con sus manos ahora en la espalda de reposo.

-¿Qué es eso que me hace falta?-dijo la peli rosa con algo de inseguridad.

El hombre se detuvo para luego mirar hacia la chica, ella sentía que detrás de esa máscara se reflejaba una sonrisa macabra, sabía ella que esto sucedería por eso ya faltaban cosas aquí.

-la verdad es que…siento que nos ocultas varios secretos tuyos…por ejemplo, no sabemos nada de tu pasado-la peli rosada cerró sus ojos-lo único que se…es que tanto tú y Mai llegaron juntas a esta alianza cuando Mario descubrió que ambas tenían control de servants-

-si…aún lo recuerdo-dijo ella ya que ese día estaban matando a algunos sujetos que estaban apuntó de abusar sexual mente de unas chicas adolescentes, ellas consideraban esto su justicia y eso incrementó su odio a los hombres en ellas dos, pero cuando el alemán les ofreció el puesto no confío en el hombre, pero luego Sayoko le dijo y aceptaron por ella ha que querían saber más de esta cosa del grand order, el santo grial y las alianzas.

-dime algo…no trataras de traicionarme verdad-la peli rosada sintió que su cuerpo se debilitaba poco por las acusaciones, tenían mucha verdad dentro de ellas.

Kairi tenía sospecha de que el tenía algo que ver de qué sus servants hallen desaparecido del lugar, de echo sabía que si estás habían desaparecido era por qué se había dado cuenta de que tenía planeado una especie de golpe de estado interno.

-Kairi…me estabas mintiendo todo este tiempo-ella caería de rodillas ya sin poder aguantar y se dio cuenta de que algo la estaba atravesando, de echo ella vio que era una sombra la que lo hacía y esta estaba asfixiándola, ella trataba de quitársela, pero había un problema, ¿como se quitaba de encima algo que no se podía tocar?

-ugh…chit…Chitose…has…algo-dijo con una voz algo débil y la chica solo la pudo ver a la chica quien poco a poco sus ojos solo veían oscuridad, de echo el sujeto solo reía de manera divertida mientras más forjaba y apretaba más fuerte la sombra.

-ella ya no está bajo tu control…tus servants ahora les pertenece a las alianzas aliadas nuestra-Kairi al escuchar ello quedó algo sorprendida pero no podía decir nada, no podía hablar por la falta de aire en ella-despídete-

La chica quiso respirar pero era totalmente imposible y tampoco pudo seguir peleando hasta que sus brazos callejón a los lados, la sombra se quedo unos segundos más apretando a la chica hasta que luego está regresó había el cuerpo de el sujeto.

-me divertí mucho haciendo esto…tenía ganas de matar a alguien-dijo mientras el sujeto caminaba ya afuera de la a habitación y esta se cerraba dejando el cuerpo de la chica ahí adentro totalmente abandonada.

**Regresando con los chicos.**

En eso los jóvenes llegarían hacia las ruinas, de echo vieron dos entradas y una de ellas eran más chicas estrechas y la otra más amplias, las dos no tenían techo y estaban libres.

-opciones-dijo Arturo al notar que no todos podrían irse juntos los jóvenes y sus servants

-hay que separarnos por ahora-dijo Marlene.

-esto haremos, Alfonso, Marlene vendrán conmigo en el espacio estrechó, los demás vallan en el lugar amplio-Tamara dijo con la alineación, pero alguien no estuvo deacuerdo.

-quien murió y te nombro líder, recuerda que yo soy la líder de la alianza-dijo Cindy señalándose así misma.

-no se trata de liderazgo, se trata de apresurarse en las misiones-dijo la rusa-síganme-

En eso caminarían los chicos aunque Tamara le dio un comunicador a Ivaylo que iría con los demás ya que teniendo a los servants de Shirou más de Dick eran más en cantidad y entrarían con mayor facilidad en el lugar amplio.

Caminado por el lugar se dieron cuenta que cada vez en el lado de Tamara se volvía más pequeño por lo que tenían que caminar ellos entrando uno por uno en una fila.

-¿Que tan bajo o delgado estaba el buzo que descubrió este lugar?-

-parece ser que lo suficiente para que la presión del agua no lo halla matado cuando bajó a las profundidades del mar-dijo el mexicano.

-para estar arriba, creo que es más difícil para nosotros-dijo Tamara.

-mientras nadie tenga claustrofobia estaremos bien-dijo Alfonso siguiendo el camino.

En el grupo de Ivaylo liderando, aunque Cindy se quejara, los jóvenes no tenían complicaciones para entrar, de echo miraban a los alrededores de, lugar y al parecer cierta japonesita no le gustaba lo que estaba viendo.

-yo esperaba un monumento con muchas pinturas y bien cuidado, no hay nada de lugares bien definidos y construidos-la onihime dijo.

-si Alfonso escuchara eso se enojaría, insultar monumentos históricos o a la misma historia sería ofenderle-dijo Shirou sonriendo.

-recuerden que nos separamos por grupos chivos, luego nos reuniremos, por ahora estamos atentos y también por qué no podemos disfrutar de este lugar mientras tanto-dijo Arturo.

-**¿es la primera vez que viajas por otro lado del mundo?**-

-**así es master, siempre he estado en el conosur peleando por nuestra independencia**-

-**lo sé me lo han contado mucho en historia, sin embargo nunca me canso de escuchar esa historia**-el hombre sonreiria orgulloso.

-**me alegro que pienses así master, sin embargo hay países que posiblemente han logrado cosas grandes, pero aún así el patriotismo es lo que nos une a todos**-

-hum, hum-saber azul asistiría al escuchar la plática de ambos-master no les entiendo nada-

-eh, ¿por qué me lo preguntan a mi?-el master japonés dijo al ver que sus servants la veían.

-es que pensamos que podría ser algo del futuro, es muy extraño todo esto y que los demás hablen de esa forma-dijo la saber roja.

-es que ellos no hablan japonés como idioma oficial, saben que vienen de una parte diferente-dijo el chico.

-¿diferente?-dijo saber azul-pero tanto Dick como Arturo no están hablando en engrish-

-es que…no es engrish-dijo el joven a sus servants explicándoles lo de los diversos idiomas que hay en el mundo entero.

En caso de Cindy estaba caminado por el lugar sin prestar mucha atención a la plática que tenían los muchachos y tampoco estaba tan decuerdo con la alineación actual, sé que sonaba egoísta pero quería hacer equipo con Alfonso.

Es como si no pudiera estar en paz sin estar alado del joven de cabello café que estaba en el otro lado de estas ruinas con el otro grupo, no es que quisiera acosarlos o algo por el estilo, es que el echo de recordar que atraparon a Chitose la mantenía muy preocupada, aún que saliendo del tema amoroso ya que aún que estuviera en rivalidad con su mejor amiga, no requería de este tipo de cosas para seguir sus objetivos.

Pero como que últimamente se ha estado encariñando con los demás del grupo, parecían ser una simple alianza pero eran como familia para ella, como se puede decir, que ella era la madre al ser la creadora de la alianza y Alfonso el padre al ser el segundo, Dick el mejor amigo de su esposo y Shirou otro amigo más, Marlene como una amante aún que suene muy raro.

-Cindy esto tiene algo que ver con lo que buscamos-dijo el búlgaro sacándola de sus pensamientos y ella miraria en frente una pared de las ruinas tenía una especie de piedra redonda que estaba pegada a la pared, tenía un símbolo muy antiguo.

En lado de los demás estaban la rusa la alemana y el mexicano en frente de una misma piedra similar, de echo Alfonso veía la piedra detalladamente.

-qué raro, este símbolo no es ninponeano, es filipino-dijo el castaño.

Era un sol de cinco puntas las que señalaban arriba y abajo eran más grandes, pro en el centro del sol había un símbolo que no era filipino, era como la varja que Cindy y las chicas habían tomado la última vez pasada.

Marlene y Tamara al ver esto se dieron cuenta que si tenía relación con algo de lo que habían visto o encontrado en ese lugar anterior y que este lugar les darían algo más ya que el anillo tenía algo adentro de ello.

-chicos me escuchan-dijo la voz de Cindy.

-fuerte y alto-dijo Tamara ya que ella era la única que la escuchaba al tener el transmisor en su oído y ella colocó su dedo en el.

-bien, necesito saber si ven una piedra con un sol y la varja que tomamos la última vez-la peli blanca vio hacia adelante.

-si, Alfonso dijo que esto es filipino-dijo la rusa.

-entiendo pero eso no importa tanto, necesito que presionen la piedra quien no se necesita mucha fuerza-la americana avisaría y Tamara le hizo una seña que entendería el castaño.

El joven al hacer un ligero empuje este se hizo atrás como si se tratara de presionar un botón haciendo que el castaño se hiciera atrás.

En eso la piedra por sí sola se hizo para atrás y luego de eso empezó a girar, esto también sucedía con la piedra del grupo de Cindy que al notar esto estaban muy sorprendidos.

-menos mal que no había un letrero de no tocar-dijo Prat mientras veía como esta seguía girando y luego se detenía quedando todos callado unos segundos.

-eso es todo, no fue tan ma-antes de que Shirou siguiera hablando de la nada el lugar emitió una distorsión extrañas en su vistas, pero dos segundos después desapareció-¿Qué fue eso?-

-no lo sé pero esta cosa fue la causante de esto-dijo Tomoe con la guardia arriba y atenta al igual que los demás servants.

En eso Ivaylo se dio cuenta de una cosa muy importante en el lugar, al entrar en las ruinas estaba iluminado ya que el lugar no tenía techo.

-se hizo de noche-el búlgaro dijo al notar que los rayos del sol habían desaparecido siendo iluminados por la luz de la luna.

En eso Cindy miraría hacia arriba quedando boquiabierta, de echo nisiquiera pudo hablar de lo que estaba viendo hacia arriba del lugar y en estas ruinas que no estaba antes e incluso no se apreció durante su llegada al lugar.

-estás bien Cindy-saber azul dijo al notar a la americana así.

-qué pasa-dijo Shirou y el miro hacia arriba y luego regreso o su mirada a Cindy pero al hacerlo quedo con una mirada de gran sorpresa y el regalo su mirada hacia arriba haciendo que une los demás voltearan también y quedarán iguales de estupefactos.

Ivaylo tomó el transmisor para hablar con su novia, ya teniéndolo puesto en el oído el joven empezó a hablar pero mirando hacia arriba.

-Tamara están viendo lo mismo que nosotros-

-si, de la nada se hizo de noche-

-eso no, miren hacia arriba-

En lado de los demás Tamara vio hacia arriba y a pesar de no mostrar muchas expresiones mostró grata sorpresa al ver lo que su chico hablaba, cuando los dos que la acompañaban la vieron hicieron lo mismo quedando impactado se sobre todo Alfonso.

-no…me…¡chingues!-dijo mientras se persigno.

En el cielo cubriendo la luna a casi unos decámetros de los chicos en la parte más alta de las ruinas, había un enorme meteorito esférico con un par de huecos con lava.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**¿Que creen que harán con ese meteorito los chicos?, ¿que secretos oculta la varja que tomó Cindy del último lugar para haber salido en esos símbolos?, ¿Kairi descanso en paz?.**

**Bueno eso será para el siguiente capítulo.**

**Respondiendo reviews.**

**Camilo Navas: un crucero exprés con Chivas enamoradas y no termino también en esta parte también con los tres, aún que Ivaylo no tanto al ser ya novio oficial, espero que hallas disfrutado el capítulo 25 amigo.**

**Roxas Strife: el viaje llego ala noche y ahora sin Kairi, Chitose no tendrá un trato similar al de antes, espero que hallas disfrutado el capítulo 25 amigo.**

**George 123: por lo menos un poco, pero ahora tendrán que continuar trabajando para seguir la plegaria de su alianza, espero que hallas disfrutado el capítulo 25 amigo.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a camilo navas, George 123, Roxas Strife, también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo bienvenido a bordo, que dios los bendiga a todos, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente, nos vemos todos al siguiente capítulo de este fic.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey que tranza gente como están espero que estén muy bien el día de hoy El Redentor 777 bienvenidos al capítulo 27 de este fanfic.**

**El siguiente capítulo y fic ha sido APROVADO (ya sé que es con B pero así lo voy a dejar) por MIS PINCHES HUEVOS, para su sana diversión y pasatiempo, W.E de R.O (lo usare ahora en adelante en todos mis fics y capítulos).**

* * *

Durante un momento la mente maestra que ha estado durante un tiempo en esto, Ratbag el gobio se dirigió a la sala de reunión donde se junto con los demás miembros de sauron, sin embargo cuando finalizó su charla se dio que el hombre está vez tenían que dirigirse hacia donde estaban ahora los muchachos, por lo que investigó se dio cuenta de que un error de cálculo hizo que el golbin se diera cuenta de que estaría muy mal las cosas.

De echo el sujeto se volvió a poner la mascara y de inmediato se fue a su bola de cristal para ver qué los chivos ya estaban en las ruinas y que el meteorito ha estaba activado.

-estos mocosos llegaron al peor lugar del mundo, si lo logran echaran a perder nuestros planes-dijo mientras su mano empezaba a brillar de gran oscuridad y empezaba a invocar un conjuro al lugar donde estaban los chicos.

Cuando hizo el conjuro de inmediato decidió mirar todo lo que sucedía.

**Con los muchachos.**

Se podía ver el asombro de todos quienes veían el enorme meteorito encima suyos, de echo ni siquiera tenían la más mínima idea del porque estaba esa cosa ahí, sin embargo Cindy tenía una idea de lo que sucedía.

-esto es lo que buscamos-dijo la americana segura.

-disculpa que te lo diga, pero cómo vamos a llevar un meteorito que mide exactamente qué el barco de Rider-dijo Dick a la rubia.

-no tenemos un hechizo para encoger las cosas-dijo Tamara mirando la enorme piedra.

-lo entiendo pero si este lugar nos cambio de entorno eso significa que es posible hacer algo con él para encogerlo y obtenerlo-dijo la americana.

-eh…pero, por qué estas cosa-dijo Shirou.

-miren el logo y la forma de esta impresión en la piedra-dijo señalando el pistón que habían apretado para que todo cambiara como ahora-se dan cuenta que el centro de la vajra ya no está vacío, eso significa que este meteorito tiene que ir al interior de esta-

-estás segura que no es una teoría loca-dijo Ivaylo sin comprender nada.

-vamos chicos hay que intentarlo al menos-la americana dijo a los muchachos.

En eso algunos se mirarían entre ellos con dudas sin embargo uno de ellos le dio la razón cindy aún que no de una manera directa al inicio.

-bien entonces hay que husmear en este lugar y encontrar una varita mágica para hacer nuestra abracadabra y encoger esta cosa-dijo el mexicano.

-¿estas seguro?-Marlene le preguntó a Alfonso quien ha estaba caminado por los alrededores de las ruinas para buscar información importante o algo para hacer de él meteorito más pequeño y llevárselo con ellos.

-llama me loco o lo que sea, sin embargo Cindy no nos ha mentido en ningún momento, tal vez no tenía idea de estas cosas de los pistones, pero si la información que los chicos obtuvimos gracias a tu gran sistema de piratería a las computadoras y las coordenadas nos llevaron aquí, no hay razón o motivo de desconfiar o pensar que esta loca, sin ofender-dijo el mexicano mientras seguía buscando aún que sacudiendo el polvo del suelo con sus manos.

Las dos chicas se miraron el uno a otra y Marlene de dirigió también a buscar lo que se supone que debían buscar en el lugar, de echo los muchachos del otro lado hicieron los mismo, gracias que estos eran un número más grande era más fácil que buscarán al tener más ojos presentes, además donde estaban Tamara y los demás era muy oscuro.

-por dios, si tuviera vista de gato sería más fácil ver-

-¿por qué un gato?-la rusa dijo extrañada.

-acaso nunca has escuchado sobre el fenómeno que los gatos tienen para ver en la oscuridad, si no lo sabias pues ahora lo sabes-dijo el mexicano mirando sus manos llenas de polvo-carajo parezco sacudidora, lastima que tengamos que hacer exploración en este lugar-

-yo pensé que te gustaban este tipo de cosas-dijo la alemana al muchacho.

-me gusta la historia, no la arqueología-explico el mexicano.

En lado de los demás muchachos ninguno tenía buena suerte de echo también terminaban algo empolvados y de echo Ivaylo estaba estornudando bastante por culpa del polvo.

-genial otra vez esta alergia por el polvo-dijo el búlgaro mientras trataba de cubrirse de alguna manera y no quería tocarse la nariz con sus manos llenas de polvo ya que empeoraría la alergia de esa manera causándole un infierno al muchacho.

-oye Cindy que se supone que buscamos-dijo Shirou mirando las paredes.

-ni idea, algo que no forme parte de lo que son las ruinas-dijo la rubia.

-umu, umu, eso significa que esto no sirve-saber roja dijo con una radio o en sus manos y de echo Dick quien estaba casi cercas de Shirou vio lo que tenía la rubia en sus manos-bueno será mejor deshacerme de esto-

-¡no!-el chileno causó un gran eco al gritar en las ruinas y los del otro lado también escucharon el grito que se expandió en todas las ruinas y se tuvieron que tapar los oidos por culpa de esto.

-¡oye acaso quieres rompernos los tímpanos a todos!-dijo la saber roja con lagrimitas en los ojos apuntó de salir de ella mientras se sobaba ambos conductos auditivos.

-eh-el suramericano miro a los demás quienes estaban de las misma manera-lo…lo siento-

-está bien pero no lo vuelvas hacer-dijo saber azul mientras retiraba sus manos de sus oídos.

-muy bien por qué gritaste entonces master-dijo Arturo a su compatriota.

-miren lo que saber tiene en su mano-los chicos miraron a saber azul y luego a la roja y se dieron cuenta de que esta en su mano tenía lo que era una radio transmisora que tendría una grabación importante.

-eh, ¿esta cosa?-dijo la saber roja viendo confundida el radio en su mano.

-menos mal que te diste cuanta a tiempo-dijo Cindy caminado hacia ella mientras le pedía la radio y ella se lo daba-espero que tenga batería-

En eso los demás chicos llegarían al lugar donde al verlos no dirían nada y solo notarían que la americana tenía en sus manos una radio que de echo no podía prender.

-está descompuesta-dijo la rubia de ojos azules, pero la peli roja de ojos verdes le tomó el radio a su amiga para revisarlo.

-este no era el botón de encendido es este-dijo la alemana mientras oprimía uno de los botines y hacia el sonidito de un *click*.

-menos mal que sabes de estas cosas, yo apenas sé cómo encender mi computadora-dijo Shirou con una sonrisa.

-eso no es algo de lo que te debas sentir orgulloso master-dijo la saber roja.

En eso se escucharía la transmisión lo primero que se escuchaban eran pisadas y olas por la transmisión de lugar, cuando los jóvenes escucharon ahorita aquí, ninguna ola era presencia le en sonido solo el aire.

-el calor y la humedad en este lugar son exagerado se supuestamente en estos planos que veo en el mapa, en estas montañas debería haber unas ruinas…¿Gary escuchas eso? el viento, se intensificó más ahora, ¡eso significa que estamos cercas!, ¡rapido pásame unos binoculares! veo una estructura, posiblemente estemos en frente de las ruinas que las leyendas dicen que supuestamente estaban bajo el agua, ¡con esto mi trabajo está a salvo!-

-eh…Brock ni creo que este lugar este abandonado-

-no seas tonto, este lugar ha estado abandonado por miles de años-en eso una estática se escucharía y Marlene empezó a arreglar la radio.

-serán exploradores-dijo Alfonso.

-por cómo hablan parecen cazatesoros-dijo Tamara.

-¿como los piratas?-dijo saber azul.

-no más inofensivos-dijo Dick.

Luego la alemana arreglaría el dispositivo y lo pondría otra vez en marcha de la información que puede ser controversial e importante.

-hay extrañas estructuras que todavía no han sido excavadas completamente, no podríamos hacerlo solos o se derrumbaría todo y moriríamos enterrados, no se ve como…eh…un momento…espera…¿que es esto?-

Cuando el hombre dijo eso se escuchó el mismo sonido que se provocó cuando se hizo contacto con los pistones y luego de eso se escuchó ruido extraño en el lugar.

-¿Qué diablos está sucediendo? ¿Por qué de la nada el cielo se volvió oscuro?-

En eso escucharon unos ruidos extraños como de gemidos y gritos graves, algunos otros muy insoportables, pero gracias a que la radio era la que transmitía los sonidos eran amortiguados.

-¡un eclipse!, entonces esto debe s-

-¡corre!-

Desde la otra línea solo se escuchó como corrían ambos sujetos de esas cosas.

-¿Qué son esas cosas?-

-zombis, necesitamos buscar otro rumbo-

-¿zombies?, ¿de que diablos estás hablando?-

-las escrituras deben estar bien, ¡no!, ¡no toques esas malditas cosas!, pon atención a tu alrededor y trata de encontrar una manera de salir de aquí-

-no tengo nada-

-necesitamos conservar nuestro suministros, quítate los zapatos y dame tus calcetines-

En eso la estática se volvería a escuchar y Marlene se quejó de esto ya que la radio estaba sacando algo de humo en este.

-la humedad debió haber dañado un poco la radio-dijo Marlene.

-¿crees que pueda seguir la transmisión?-dijo Tamara.

-solo tengo que mover…este cable rojo…hacia el azul…luego el gris…con el negro-en eso se volvería a escuchar la radio.

Al parecer las cosas que se escuchaban en el fondo eran los zombies gritando.

-he estado atrapado en esta estructura del templo por días, Gary está muerto, no veo ninguna manera de salir de este lugar, puedo escuchar a los zombies afuera aún, esta puede ser mi última grabación ya que esta batería está apunto de morir, luego no podré seguir más, para aquellos que encuentren esta radio dudo mucho que lo hagan en el mundo de día, ya que aquí hay una eterna noche y no pude encontrar forma de poder salir de este lugar, pero si quedaron atrapados, la única forma de salir de aquí es quitando ese eclipse de este lugar, sin embargo de una cosa estoy seguro y es que esta sangre es m-

Las transmisiones se cortaría y Marlene gritó ligeramente mientras soltaba la radio que caería al suelo mientras estaba quemándose esta y ardiendo en llamas.

-ok eso es algo que realmente me ha aterrado-dijo Dick.

-¿zombies?-dijo Tamara extrañada.

-por favor, cree que esto se volverá una serie de walking death, porfavor-dijo Alfonso.

-estoy deacuerdo, aunque…es extraño-dijo Cindy.

-¿por qué lo dices?-la alemana le preguntó.

-eso es por qué no había ningún cadaver al lado de donde estaba la radio-

Al escuchar eso los jóvenes se pusieron algo pálidos de escuchar esto, sin embargo sus servants levantaron sus armas para estar en guardia mientras los demás sacaban sus servants, Alfonso sacaba a Hernán Cortés y el castaño le hizo una seña de silencio y el hombre asistió.

-creen que se halla vuelto ese tipo un zombie tambien-dijo Alfonso.

-por lo que decía su radio no lo creo, tal vez quedo enterrado y ahí murió-dijo Shirou.

-pero como explican que la radio estaba ahí-dijo Dick.

-ni idea, no creo que los zombies utilicen aparatos electrónicos para entretenimiento o las redes sociales con nosotros-dijo la americana.

-prefiero los libros de historia que esas cosas-dijo el mexicano y la americana solo rodó sus ojos por el comentario del mexicano.

En eso escucharon una especie de roca caer al suelo y mirarían hacia esa dirección viendo una silueta extraña en el lugar que no se movía.

-mierda que hacemos-dijo en voz súper baja saber roja.

"Que uno de los servants lo mantenga a la vista mientras los demás los guiáremos hacia el lugar indicado para evitar ser atacados de sorpresa"Tamara hizo señas aún que no todos entendieron Ivaylo les dijo pero en tomo entendible y vigilando a la silueta del lugar.

En momentos de caminos ellos entraron en una excavación del lugar, de echo los muchachos en ese momento sentían algo de tensión por culpa de lo que habían oído la radio.

En eso los dos vieron que habían dos lugares y tuvieron que separarse pero esta vez Cindy se fue con Alfonso al igual que Marlene y Dick se fue con su amigo con sus servants.

En eso vieron a los alrededores y no vieron a nadie.

-perfecto al menos logramos conseguirlo por ahora-dijo el mexicano hablando.

-me puedes explicar qué sucede master-dijo Hernán al muchacho.

-en estos momentos general no creo que sea bueno explicarle las cosas están algo tensas-dijo el mexicano, en eso Cindy tocó su oído por el transmisor que tenía puesto.

-¿chicos pueden ver en el suelo lo mismo que yo?-la voz de Tamara dijo y ellos al ver vieron una especie de tablas en el suelo con figuras.

-¿sí que tiene?-dijo la americana.

-le encuentra algún significado-dijo la rusa del otro lado y vieron a Alfonso quien se quedo extrañado y el negaría pero Marlene se le vino algo a la cabeza.

-se parece al juego de memorama-la alemana dijo.

-no te entendemos-dijo Dick confuso.

-él memorama es un juego en donde debes encontrar pares de cartas iguales-dijo Alfonso en manera sencilla haciéndole una seña a Cindy para que le pasara el transmisor a Tamara y ella asintió mientras Marlene se colocaba el transmisor.

-me puedes escuchar Tamara-dijo la peli roja a la peli blanca.

-si, ¿que sucede?-

-que figuras hay en los tablones donde estás-dijo la alemana y ella los escucharia-oh, también están conmigo, quiero probar algo-

La alemana se subió encima de una de forma de rombo y al hacerlo el perímetro de la figura brillo en azul y los chicos quedaron extrañados.

-puedes subirte encima de la que tiene en forma de rombo-la rusa no pregunto peor en cuestiones de segundo la tabla desapareció.

-eh, desapareció nada más brillo unos segundos-dijo Alfonso del otro lado.

-muy bien Tamara ahora sigamos-en eso las dos chicas una en cada lado hacían lo mismo mientras los demás miraban los alrededores de que no sucediera algo extraño.

Luego de eso y que hicieran en la misma veces pero un total de doce veces y así todas desaparecieron de inmediato de lo que sucedió.

-muy bien hemos terminado-dijo Marlene suspirando y en eso tembló un poco el lugar y en eso se abriría las excavaciones y los chicos miraron todo extrañado.

-interesante-dijo Dick al ver esto y los servants mientras archer protegía atrás entrarían.

-estamos entrando a unas excavaciones-dijo Cindy y Marlene tenía aún el transmisor pero pudo escuchar a la americana.

-igual nosotros, sin embargo fue extraño que sucedieran estas extrañas cosas-dijo el servants del búlgaro quien investigaba con su equipo.

Al llegar abajo vieron unas extrañas minas, donde había oro y diferentes minerales.

-quién hubiera pensado que una isla tan pequeña tuviera tantas riquezas como estas-dijo Arturo mirando alrededor.

-no se comparaba con lo que la Nueva España tenía-dijo Hernán Cortés.

-cosa que se perdió en la noche triste y años más tarde cuando los americanos nos robaron la mitad del territorio-Cindy lo miró con el ceño fruncido y el mexicano dijo-sin ofender-

Luego de unos momentos los muchachos vieron en el suelo unas perlas de tamaño normal y al hacerlo ellos dos mirarian las piedras por unos momentos,meran brillantes y como si estuvieran recién echas y picadas.

-de que tamaño eran esas almejas para hacer estas perlas-dijo Arturo.

-una tan grande que me gustaría tener para de esa manera explotarlas para crearlas en mi propio uso personal y así ni tener que trabajar jamas-dijo el mexicano y Cindy le jalo los cabellos al mexicano-es broma tampoco me gusta el maltrato animal-

Pero luego de unos momentos escucharían por el otro lado los muchachos dieron una afirmación de que vieron estas pequeñas cosas en el lugar también.

-valla entonces son importantes-dijo Alfonso cargando una y Dick la otra.

-chicos-dijeron tanto Marlene, Cindy y Tomoe al verlos a ambos con las enormes piedras preciosas en sus posiciones.

-escuchen mi memoria si no falla recuerdo haber visto unos palos que sostenían una extrañas estructuras para estas piedras, creo que hay que subirlas y colocarlas ahí-

-entonces regresemos-dijo Alfonso mientras le daba la piedra a Hernán quien no se negó en hacerlo y cargar con ella.

Caminado por el ligar los muchachos recordarían que iban a llegar a la zona de one estaba algo escalofriante al notar esas siluetas extrañas, por unos momentos los muchachos sintieron la necesidad de seguir mirando los alrededores.

Sin hacer ningún ruido estos pasaban por el lugar con sus servants vigilando todo a experiencia de cortes quien traía la piedra en su poder.

Por el momento no vieron nada, sin embargo como todo puede pasar alguien volteó hacia cierto lado notando una silueta muy cercas de esa persona quien al verla casi daba un tremendo grito por el susto, sin embargo Alfonso se dio cuenta de esto y le taparía la boca a esa persona, por un momento se exaltó algo pero al darse cuenta que era el castaño que lo hizo se calmaría y el joven la soltaría.

"Gracias"Marlene quien fue la chica que Alfonso salvo le dio un agradecimiento a mudas, de echo los jóvenes siguieron adelante y luego se reunirían los equipos dándose cuenta que…

-por qué somos puros hombres lo que traemos o cargamos las perlas-dijo Alfonso.

-mira quien habla-dijo Ivaylo.

-bueno hace un rato yo tenía la perla-dijo el mexicano.

-como sea, ahora pongamos estas cosas de inmediato-dijo Tamara.

En eso los servants que eran Hernán Cortés y Arturo Prat pondrían las perlas para colocarlas en esas estructuras que de echo al hacerlo hicieron un ligero sonido curioso y empezaron a brillar un poco de manera intensa.

Sin embargo en eso Alfonso abrí sus ojos de la sorpresa al escuchar los gritos familiares.

-¡puta madre!-dijo el mexicano pegándose a los demás quienes al escuchar los gritos de los zombies y aparecer los muertos vivientes del lugar.

-protejan el lugar-dijo Shirou y las servants y los hombres bajaron del lugar para proteger a sus master cada uno de ellos.

-¿de donde salieron tantos?-dijo confundido-Archer-

-esto es obra de magia negra-dijo el caster de tanara-hay un conjuro muy poderoso capaz de utilizar a esbirros de niveles bajos para beneficio propio y también hacer un número muy excesivo como este-

-carajo, bien encárguense de ellos, como cuanto creen que tarde esa cosa en cargar-dijo Cindy mirando las perlas mientras invocaba a Ricardo.

-no lo sé mi señora, mientras hay que evitar que estos muertos estropeen nuestros objetivos-dijo Ricardo cortándolos con su hacha.

Los jóvenes peleaban contra los muertos vivientes y no terminar infectados o peor aún, siendo comida de estos últimos para dejar de existir y fallar para que el mal triunfe.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Alguien regresará en el siguiente capítulo, ¿quien cree que sea?.**

**Respondiendo reviews.**

**Camilo Navas: tengo planes al futuro en visto aún, sin embargo como toda facción un día se disuelve de alguna u otra firma en este caso, la desconfianza mutua, no, no es una ilusión, el siguiente capítulo lo explicará, espero que hallas disfrutado el capítulo 27 amigo.**

**Roxas Strife: , espero que hallas disfrutado el capítulo 27 amigo.**

**George 123: , espero que hallas disfrutado el capítulo 27 amigo.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a camilo navas, George 123, Roxas Strife, también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo bienvenido a bordo, que dios los bendiga a todos, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente, nos vemos todos al siguiente capítulo de este fic.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey que tranza gente como están espero que estén muy bien el día de hoy aquí El redentor 777 con un nuevo capítulo de este fanfic de Fate.**

**Ya casi acabo con un fic que de echo lo termino la siguiente semana, para de esa manera poder subir cada semana el fanfic de Infinite Stratos que ya lleva dos capítulos, bueno un prólogo y un capítulo más bien.**

**El siguiente capítulo y fic ha sido APROVADO por MIS PINCHES HUEVOS, para su sana diversión y pasatiempo, W.E de R.O.**

**Sin más avisos o continuemos con el capítulo.**

* * *

Al parecer ya esto no parecía ni la serie de the Walking death, con tantos atacando años servants de los muchachos y algunos que trataban de ser atacados por ellos, por suerte tenían reyes, generales y guerreros que usaban magia y estos con sus armas terminaban fácilmente con los muertos vivientes, sin embargo.

-cada vez que terminamos con ellos salen más-dijo Iván quien los congelaba.

-si tuviéramos armas créenos los apoyaríamos-dijo Alfonso mientras posaba la cabeza de uno de los muertos que estaba apunto de morder su pie-ahora estoy manchado y lleno de por quería, ahora tengo microbios-

-no exageres-el chileno le dijo mientras aplastaba uno de los muertos con un ladrillo de las ruinas que se había hallado por ahí.

-master agáchese-Tomoe dijo y el joven le hizo caso, la arquería de inmediato volaría la cabeza del muerto viviente que estuvo apunto de morder a Dick.

-cuánto tiempo faltara-dijo Marlene mirando que los orbes ya estaba brillando un poco más de lo normal para de esa forma ya eclosionarlo.

-ni idea, pero cuando acabemos me lo llevaré, tal ves con eso me compre una casa más bonita aquí-dijo Alfonso y la americana se le quedo viendo con ojos chibis.

-¿bromeas verdad?-dijo la rubia.

-estoy deacuerdo con mi amigo, el que lo ve se lo queda-el chileno dijo.

-¡tu también!-la americana dijo exaltada y ahí salieron más zombis del lugar.

-genial, tu grito fue una alarma para llamar la atención de todos los muertos de este maldito lugar, felicidad Cindy-dijo con gran sarcasmo Alfonso viendo como llegaban los demás muertos vivientes del lugar.

-ahora sí perderemos nuestra vidas, no esperaba menos de nuestra "lider"-Tamara dijo haciendo énfasis en esto último y la americana lo vio con el ceño fruncido.

-tu maldita zorra-dijo murmurando la americana mientras apretaba sus puños.

-al menos me hubiera gustado haber dado mi primer beso antes de morir-Marlene dijo mientras Belisario que había sido invocado por la alemana debido a que este podía atacar a varios gracias a su habilidad de bucelario.

-no se preocupen, saldremos con vida-dijo Ivaylo quien usó un arma de fuego haciendo que. Dick saltara de la impresión debido a que el chileno estaba más cercas del búlgaro.

-¡no manches!, ¡de dónde sacaste esa cosa!-dijo el joven asustado y sorprendido.

-lo utilizo cuando son emergencias como estas-mientras balanceaba a los diferentes muertos vivientes del lugar y algunos servants veían esa arma.

-que arma más extraña y pequeña, es más poderosa que mil lanzas-dijo la saber azul.

-se parece mucho a los rifles de plomo-dijo Hernán Cortés mientras decapitaba aunó de los muertos vivientes.

-te refines como a este-Arturo dijo de inmediato sacando su rifle y de la nada el hombre decidió usar su noble fantasma en contra de los zombis-¡Huascar!-

A pesar de invocar el barco en donde los muchachos habían llegado a la isla, la razón por la que invoco esta habilidad fue por qué su tripulación le ayudará a atacar a los muertos vivientes que de inmediato algunos bajaron para atacar con sus sables y otros con sus rifles.

-¡eso mamona!-dijo Alfonso dejando algo extrañado a Dick-¡es un halago mexicano!-

El chileno al entender solo dijo un ahh y luego de eso Belisario hizo lo suelo utilizando su habilidad de Belisario que al hacerlo las lanzas atravesaron a los muertos vivientes.

-¡zar de Rusia!-el caster Iván de inmediato congelo a varios con una enorme ventisca y sin perder tiempo Asparukh los haría pedazos para acabar con los congelados muertos.

-¡protobulgaro!-el hombre de inmediato hizo una lanza con doble filo a los lados y el la alcanzo haciendo que esta girará hacia los muertos que los cortaría a la mitad y esta regresara así mano de inmediato como bumerán.

-¡carga!-el servant de Alfonso hizo una enorme embestida de toros a los zombies que de echo estos al ser creados por la magia de Hernán, eran más fuertes que el normal del ganado.

-perfecto, ahora que hemos reducido el número y aumentado el nuestro será una gran ventaja para nosotros-dijo Cindy.

-pero fue gracias a Arturo Cindy-dijo Alfonso.

-no em hmm-antes de que gritara por el enojo Alfonso le talaría la boca.

-no grites o vendrán más de esos cabrones a atacarnos otra vez-dijo el mexicano y la chica se tuvo que calmar aún que obviamente se vengaria de ese comentario.

-bueno al menos está progresando más-la saber roja mientras cortaba en dos partes al muerto en frente de la joven chica rubia.

-si aún que será dentro de un largo rato para que ya sirva-dijo la azul en esos momentos un fuerte gruñido se escucharía por el lugar dejando confundidos a todos.

-¿Qué diablos fue esa cosa?-dijo Alfonso.

-no lo sé, pero sonó como si fuera una cosa muy grande-dijo Marlene.

-estén preparados-dijo Belisario.

Sin embargo en eso se escucharía otra vez , pero alguien se dio cuenta de una pequeña curiosidad del ruido que se estaba emitiendo en ese momento.

-soy yo, o se escucha muy cercas de aquí-Arturo dijo mientras volvían a escuchar el ruido y todos miraba hacia una persona quien estaba completamente roja y con una mano en su panza, de echo era cierta servant.

-saber…acaso eras tú-dijo Shirou mirando ala de traje azul.

-el pelear tanto me causo hambre master-dijo ella y ahí volvieron a salir más zombies por culpa del sistema digestivo de la rubia, pero esta vez eran más que la anticorrupción horda.

-genial que más vendrán, perros infectados-dijo Cindy con sarcasmo.

En eso escucharon gruñidos que no eran de la panza de saber si no que efectivamente habían llegado perros en el mismo estado que los zombies.

Todos mirarían a hacia la americana con una cara de pocos amigos y Cindy al darse cuenta de que se hizo mofa ella se pasó una mano en su cabello con su cara muy roja.

-no…no fue a propósito-

-master, creo que lo mejor será quedarse callada por un momento-Ricardo le aconsejo ala americana mientras aplastaba a los zombies con su hacha.

En eso Alfonso noto que une Hernán Cortés uso su noble fantasma muy seguido y ambos se empezarían asentir cansados ya que él servant había usado mucho su habilidad y Alfonso había utilizado mucha energía espiritual para ayudar así servant.

-master necesito un descanso, no podré continuar peleando-dijo el gran conquistador hispano hablante y descubridor del nuevo mundo.

-entendido general regresa-el joven lo regresaría así carta y de inmediato invocaría a Carlos Martel (Charles Martel) activando la flor de lisis.

-¡cuales son sus ordenes master!-El castaño le señaló al franco-belga el problema-¿pero que son esas cosas?-

-son muertos vivientes, no sabía que tenías nuevo servant master Alfonso-dijo extrañado Belisario al mexicano.

-es que no estaban ustedes cuando apareció-dijo el castaño latino mientras Carlos usaba su habilidad de escudo de Francia para evitar los ataques de los zombies y sus perros.

-¡contra ataque Martel!-en eso los zombies salieron volando y algunos quedaron totalmente rotos de sus articulaciones ha que los muertos vivientes ejercí vivan mucha presión y fuerza.

-oh, un shielder, eso es na clara ventaja-dijo Cindy ya que su servant también era un shielder.

-en realidad soy un mixter demoiselle-(dama) el hombre dijo mientras ahora portaba su martillo-¡martillo de los francos!-

De inmediato aplastó a los zombies con su mazo de oro y esto dejó a Marlene y Cindy y a sus servants muy soprendidos, mientras que los chicos y sus servants no tanto al ya conocer de l que era capaz Carlos Martel.

En eso se dieron cuenta que el castaño ya se veía algo más cansado de antes.

'El haber dado energía acortes y ahorra amarte o me está dejando muy agotado, no sé si aguantaré a tiempo de que esa piedra se encoja'el mexicano pensó mientras miro de reojo la piedra, en ello Dick al verlo decidió usar su hombro de apoyo.

-Arturo sube a Alfonso de inmediato a Huascar, necesita tonarse un descanso-

-no te preocupes master, muchacho, ven para acá-dijo llamando aunó de la tripulación-sube al joven maestro Alfonso de inmediato, necesita descansar de inmediatamente.

El cadete asistió y tomo al joven mexicano.

-¿Carlos puede seguir luchando?-

-no se preocupe maestro, seguiré luchando contra estad bestia hasta mi último aliento-dijo mientras seguía golpeándolos con su enorme martillo y el cadete subí al joven al barco.

-¡Maldicion, este paso se pondrán las cosas peores!-Cindy dijo ya que también estaba cansándose de las constantes ataques que estaban recibiendo y Ricardo ocupará su energía para los no le fantasmas.

-¡ahora no es momento de caer, no ahora que hemos alcanzado mucho, no podemos perder!-dijo la rusa de cabello plateado mientras también se le notaba agitada por el constante uso de su energía espiritual en su caster.

-si al menos hubiera sucedido algún milagro-dijo Shirou.

-no piensen de manera negativa muchachos-Arturo diría-si lo hacen solo seguirán perdiendo más las esperanzas y no habrá nada más que misieria-

-opino lo mismo que el hispano, no soy alguien tan grande como figura histórica, pero lamentos hay que tomar las riendas en estos asuntos-Asparukh mencionó aún luchando-recuerden que somos seres humanos y somos capaces de hacer cosas inimaginables-

-opino lo mismo-Ivaylo dijo quién era el menos agotado de todos-¡por eso lo daremos todo!-

En eso el búlgaro y su servant aumentaron más su fuerza y magia y algo que Marlene notó fue que una pequeña parte de esta se iba hacia los orbes.

-¡chicos usemos toda nuestras fuerzas!-dijo la alemana.

-¿por qué?, si lo hacemos nos quedaremos sin energías y estas cosas nos devoraran-dijo saber azul mientras hacía equipo con la saber roja.

-he notado algo miren-dijo Marlene señaló la pequeña energía que iba hacia los orbes y se unian-tal parece que la energía que desprendemos mientras luchamos está siendo consumida por los orbes, si usamos todo nuestro poder adelantaremos el proceso-

Los chicos al notarlo sabían que Marlene tenía una teoría algo cateta, ¿por qué?, bueno no tenían idea de que si era correcto lo que decía la chica, pero por algún motivo y razón sabían que no perdían nada con intentar hacerlo.

-muy bien, en ese entonces usen sus ataques definitivos de una vez por todas-dijo el Tamara.

-estoy deacuerdo, vallamos todos al limite entonces-dijo Cindy.

En eso los servants usaron sus noble fantasmas atacando a los zombies del lugar, eso llevo que causará un gran desprendimiento de energía y destruyeran varias partes de las ruinas debido al gran poder que estos ataques tenían.

De echo los jóvenes notaron como la energía empezó a botar en las perlas haciendo ruidos semi raros y ahí fue cuando está energía impacto en el meteorito que en cuestión de el contacto empezó encogerse hasta volverse totalmente pequeño, sin embargo al hacer eso hizo que los zombies dejaran de aparecer en el lugar.

Cuando vieron que habían logrado su objetivo Cindy había sonreído ante ello.

-lo hemos logrado, bien echo equipo-la americana había sonreído.

-perfecto, en ese caso recogamos la piedra ya-dijo Dick mientras todos subían al barco y en eso vieron como la tripulación de Prat estaban tomando las dos perlas que usaron para encoger el meteorito y Cindy vio al chileno.

-vamos, no es ilegal lo que estoy haciendo-dijo el chileno de manera inocente y Cindy solo suspiraría mientras subían al barco todos.

-hola chicos, ¿Qué mierda fue esa explosión?-dijo Alfonso.

-bueno, a una de tus novias se le ocurrió un plan y resultó ser bueno-dijo Tamara.

-oh, con razón ya no está el maldito meteorito-dijo Alfonso ignorando lo de la novia y sin decir nada de ello, Marlene al ver que no dio objeción alguna alemana se sintió feliz.

-muy bien Arturo llevamos hacia allá-dijo Dick y la nave se dirigió hacia lo más alto de las ruinas en donde podían ver una pequeñita luz roja.

-¿qué extraño?-dijo Alfonso mientras miraba con detalle-¿que dice ahí?, Chal…de…a…Chaldea, no entiendo a qué va todo esto enserio-

-se los explicare luego chicos, ahora bajemos-dijo Cindy mientras el barco defendía y ella bajaba primero luego seguido de los demás, sin embargo cuando la americana puso su mano en el pequeño y encogido meteoro ella chillaría mientras lo soltaba.

-aún que halla reducido de tamaño sigue siendo una piedra quemada, tonta-la rusa dijo calmada mientras Cindy le salía una vena en la cabeza molesta.

-dejen ella mi si quieren-dijo Carlos Martel quien tenía guantes, al tomarlo lo hizo con cuidado.

-¡rápido ponlo en el centro de esta Varja!-dijo ella sacando el objeto de oro y el franco-belga hizo caso colocando la piedra en el objeto.

Cuando hizo esta movida de inmediato el objeto empezó a emitir ahora un resplandor de color mirado y eso dejo muy extrañado a los muchachos.

-con esto la humanidad no será extinguida-Cindy dijo con su objeto ha completado y los chicos no dijeron nada y solo veían a Cindy.

Mientras subían todos los chicos, bueno algunos guardaron a su servants al no ser muy utilizados por el momento, el tiempo regreso ala normalidad regresando a ser de día, aún que cuando eso sucedió los turistas estaban algo confundidos, esto se debía a que las ruinas se destruyeron un poco debido a los noble fantasmas de los servants en el pasado y al regresar al presente se encontraron un desastre.

-sabes es una lástima que un monumento histórico bastante misterioso halle tenido que terminar de esta forma-Alfonso dijo mientras miraba como se alejaban ahora de la isla.

-es mejor que nada, además con eso podremos ganar, eso es lo que dice tu novia-dijo Ivaylo haciendo que Alfonso suspire-¿Qué te pasa?-

-pues…la verdad es que…-

Tal parecía que alguien más del grupo tenía la misma duda que Alfonso y estaba hablando lo mismo en el camerino de la nave de Huascar.

Dick al ser master de Prat tenía permitido entrar y estaba siendo acompañado por Tomoe quien noto que el joven tenía una mirada de duda en su rostro.

-¿master que pasa?-la albina le preguntó.

-esto es muy extraño-dijo Dick.

-por qué lo dice-dijo la oni mientras se sentaba junto a él.

-es que, por qué esta vez no nos atacaron de manera directa nuestro enemigos-dijo Dick-además por alguna razón Cindy sabe para qué sirve ese objeto, pero no nos ha dicho que función o propósito tenga la Varja-

-tal vez master Alfonso debe saber de ello-dijo la japonesa.

-no, nisiquiera el lo sabe-Dick dijo cruzándose de brazos-una vez antes de este viaje le había preguntado y me dijo que no tenía ni la menor idea del porque, es más le ha preguntado acindy un par de veces y dijo que le ha dado trabas o cambia el tema de manera drástica para no contestarle-

-¿eso significa que sospechas de ella?-

-por alguna razón, sé que sus motivos no son malos, pero aún así siento que será algo que cambiara nuestras vidas de por vida esta cosa-

Sin saber qué decir, la albina le dio un abrazo al muchacho dejándola algo sonrojado.

-¿Qué, qué haces?-dijo nervioso debido al repentino movimiento.

-master, si cambia nuestras vidas, no importa dónde sea o lo que suceda, siempre lo acompañaré, de eso estoy muy segura-en eso Dick recordó lo que dijo su antepasado.

"Se valiente, a las mujeres les gustan los hombres que también muestran cariño"el joven acepto y la abrazaría y luego encordó lo segundo que le dijo Prat.

-gracias archer…siempre me alegro conversar contigo, eres una muy buena oyente-

La albina al escucharlo se puso muy roja por el halago de parte de su master, de echo eso hizo que la chica se sintiera algo invulnerable pero aún así le gusto aquello y solo les quedaba ambos disfrutar de ese momento antes de tocar tierra.

Con Alfonso y Ivaylo conversaban de lo mismo pero sin lo romántico…no homo, de echo el búlgaro sentía la misma sospecha pero jamás pensó que el mexicano no supiera de esto también, ya que sabía que él era el más cercano junto a la alemana con esa americana.

-eso significa que…-

-si…tal vez ese objeto sea su secreto más grande-dijo Alfonso el castaño sacó su carta donde tenía a sus servants guardados y miro en ella los símbolos-como he dicho antes, no la conozco de toda la vida, nuestro encuentro fue solo el destino por volverme master, si no tuviera esta carta, jamás me hubiera topado con ella-

-hm…te entiendo, lo mismo me sucedió con Tamara, aún que bueno, ya sabes cómo acabó nuestra relación de compañeros a amantes-dijo mientras el búlgaro recargaba su espalda en el borde y el mexicano miro al joven.

-¿bromeas verdad?-

-tomate tu tiempo no te exasperes, a diferencia de ti jamás caí en el triángulo amoroso-dijo mientras se alejaba del lugar y el mexicano seguía mirando el paisaje aún que luego el calor hizo lo suyo y se fue a una sombrilla para reposar.

'Solo espero…no arrepentirme de todo este plan extraño'

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Bueno una curiosidad de este fic amigos, en algunas cosas me inspire en el anime de Soul Buster y si no lo han visto se los recomiendo muy buen anime, ahí verán de que cosas tome para hacer este fanfic.**

**Sé que dije en el capítulo pasado que regresaría alguien regresaría alguien pero decidí que regrese más adelante y que tome tiempo.**

**Respondiendo reviews.**

**Camilo Navas: siempre si se llevaron las perlas, aver que conpran con ellas o cuanto dinero les dans, espero que hallas disfrutado el capítulo 28 amigo.**

**Roxas Strife: sera para un futuro mas adelante, sin embargo los zombies son desastroso en cualquier cosa, espero que hallas disfrutado el capítulo 28 amigo.**

**George 123: , espero que hallas disfrutado el capítulo 28 amigo.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a camilo navas, George 123, Roxas Strife, también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo bienvenido a bordo, que dios los bendiga a todos, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente, nos vemos todos al siguiente capítulo de este fic.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey que tranza gente como están espero que estén muy bien el día de hoy El Redentor 777 con un nuevo capítulo de Fate.**

**Habrá algo de comedia y semi juego psicológico en este cap por lo que es un poco inusual en mi usar comedia en algunos capítulos, aún así espero que se diviertan, eso sí la trama seguirá.**

**El siguiente capítulo ha sido APROVADO por mis PINCHES HUEVOS, para su sana diversión y pasatiempo W.E de R.O.**

* * *

Se podía ver a los reunidos jóvenes en la sala de la base, de echo caras como la de Soji, Sayoko, Mai, Mario, Julia y el hombre francés se encontraban reunidos en frente de su maestro y líder del grupo de echo la pequeña miraba a los alrededores al no notar a su onee-Sama en ningún.

-como sabrán últimamente un enemigo en común ha estado metiéndonos en unos problemas muy graves, incluso que se podría decir que estos muchachos podrían incluso darnos la vuelta para de esa forma hacernos sufrir-el hombre en eso saco un aura oscura en su palma de echo era la Varja de Cindy-quiero que consigan este objeto a toda costa, quiero que recuperen este sagrado monumento que nos dará la victoria-

-entendemos mi señor-dijo Soji.

-¿maestro dónde está Kairi-onee-Sama?-en eso los miembros al escuchar a la pequeña gap moe miraron a la chica y luego a los alrededores.

-tienes razón, yo pensé que estaba con nosotros-dijo Sayoko.

-su existencia es tan patética y ruin que literalmente ni nos dimos cuenta de que no estaba aquí con nosotros, vamonos-dijo Soji y la pequeña lo miro con gran molestia.

-tranquila Mai-el golbin enmascarado le diría ala chica quien miro hacia ella-está bien, solo está descansando luego de una cansada tarea que le había dejado hace días-

-ya veo, en ese caso la despertare-en eso el enmascarado la detendría.

-no es necesario, es mejor dejarla descansar, si la llevas se cansara y quedara agotada-dijo la criatura fantasiosa mientras sonreía detrás de su máscara-me dijo que la llevaras contigo-

En eso el hombre hizo que Chitose apareciera detrás del el líder pero esta vez se le veía muy diferente a cuando estaba con Kairi, esta vez se veía muy sucia y desarreglada, tenía un par de rasguños en su cara, brazos y piernas, su uniforme estaba un poco sucio dejando de ser un blanco limpio como la leche, su cabello semi corto estaba muy despeinado y además de que sus ojos que a pesar de estar perdidos mostraban desesperanza.

-pero…está seguro que debo llevarla yo-dijo la loli del grupo.

-por su puesto, tú onee-san te lo pidió, acaso negarías una propuesta fija de parte de ella-dijo el sujeto haciendo que aceptara la chica.

-si ella lo dice perfecto, vallamos-dijo ella tomando a la chica de la mano que tal parecía no tenía ninguna idea de su apariencia descuidada o maltratada.

En eso el líder sonreiría un poco y también recordaría como controlaría a Chitose de inmediato luego de que Kairi se fuera a ver a sus servants que obviamente las hizo desaparecer de inmediato antes de que la peli rosada la traicionara.

-tal y como dijo una vez Cao Cao, prefiero traicionar que al ser traicionado-

* * *

**Mientras tanto con los muchachos.**

Se podía ver a todos reunidos en la casa de Cindy, los chicos estaban jugando al juego de turista, de echo el que llevaba más hoteles y paises comprados era…

-compro Italia-

-¡ahhh quería ese!-le dijo Alfonso al ver cómo su amigo chileno tenía casi todas las propiedades y luego el mexicano en su turno le tocó fax-durante tu viaje a la Guyana Francesa te pásate tres altos y recibiste una multa que no pudiste pagar, debes ir reportado y perder dos turnos, ¡maldito juego!-

-esto es hermoso-dijo el chileno quien parecía tener el juego ganado-Rusia me pertenece Ivaylo, págame-

-mi novia es rusa-

-estamos en un juego, ahora me pertenece amo, págame-en eso el búlgaro le dio veinte mil de paga al chico quien parecía tener un pozo petrolero por la gran cantidad de dinero que tenía.

Las chicas por su lado estaban mirando como jugaban los chicos y Shirou estaba cocinando ya que el mexicano dijo que tenía muy pocas ganas de cocinar esta vez, por lo que el japonés se ofreció esta vez para realizar las comidas.

-aveces me pregunto cómo es que el gritarse y jugar de esa manera los hace más unidos-dijo Tamara al ver cómo su novio y los muchachos se divertían pero a la vez se veía como Alfonso a pesar de su irritabilidad en el juego se estaban divirtiendo ya que el enojo del mexicano hacía reír al chileno y se burlaba un poco de su posición actual en el juego.

-es la magia de los juegos de mesa Tamara-el alemana le dijo.

-creo que tú debes saber más de esto que yo, tú tienes un negó lleno de juegos de mesa-

-si, en Alemania los niños, adultos jóvenes y los adultos mayores juegan bastante los juegos de mesas, cuando vivía en Hamburgo recuerdo que solía jugar a cada rato con mis amigos de Alemania-dijo mientras veía un poco el techo con nostalgia-que hay de ti Tamara, como era tu vida en Rusia-

La peli blanca se quedo callada un momento pero hablaría con la alemana aún así.

-digamos que tenía una familia algo que ustedes podrían considerar extraña, ya que ellos dedicaban mucho su tiempo al trabajo y me enseñaron a ser muy independiente de niña-

-ya veo, ¿pero tenias amigos y amigas?-

-debido a mi fría actitud me resultaba muy difícil hacerlos, pero aún así jamás conseguí a alguien que pudiera considerar un amigo-dijo ella semi frunciendo el ceño.

-¿que yo no cuento?-Ivaylo dijo tras escuchar a su novia.

-dije amigos no pareja-dijo la rusa mientras Marlene reía un poco.

-¡ahhhh me lleva la chingada ya no tengo dinero!-dijo Alfonso tras haber caído en Inglaterra que resultaba ser un país de Dick.

-en ese caso tendrás que pagarme con un país tuyo-en eso el chileno empezó a ver los que tenía el mexicano en su lugar-me quedare con este-

-¡estas loco! No te voy a dar Turquía-

-entonces dame este-dijo miente tomaba una carta de Sudáfrica y Alfonso accedió.

-¿por qué no le diste Turquía?-

-es el país del sultán Mehmed II y el origen del imperio otomano, le hago honor a mi servant también-el castaño diría calmado.

-chicos ya está lista la cena-

-¡gane!-dick diría y Alfonso diría una mala palabra.

-siempre tienes que decir una mala palabra para expresarte-

-los mexicanos y algunos países latinos somos muy expresivos y decir una grosería es como el pan de cada día-mencionó el mexicano mientras se levantaba para ir a la cocina.

Al llegar quedaron boquiabiertos al notar la gran variedad de platillos típicos de…

-verga…son platillos típicos de Japón-

-¿no te gusta la comida japonesa?-Shirou le diría al mexicano.

-no es eso, es solo que no está tan condimentada como la de mi país y me sabe un poco desabrido-el castaño dijo mientras se sentaba.

En eso se sentarían en la mesa y saber azul era la que más estaba comiendo de todos en el lugar y saber roja no se quedaba atrás en esto tampoco, por suerte Shirou hizo una ración más grande para esta ocasión y no quedarse sin nada como la otra vez, pero en caso de alguien.

-¿y Cindy?-

-no lo sé, no ha bajado desde que llegamos a la casa-dijo Tomoe quien trataba de darle de comer a Dick y ella tenía sus palillos.

-no es necesario que me des comida-dijo el chileno.

-vamos master debe estar cansado, es mejor que le ayude-dijo la albina.

-ustedes sigan coqueteando, voy ir a buscarla-dijo el mexicano.

Cuando el joven estaba caminado por el lugar en eso se encaminó en un par de habitaciones en el lugar hasta llegar a la habitación del a chica, desde el lugar donde estaba el mexicano podía escuchar el fuerte sonido del heavy metal, ahora entendía por qué no había escuchado la chica cuando Shirou anunció la cena.

Sin importarle nada el joven abrió la puerta mientras se adentraba estaba oscuro el cierto pero al abrir la puerta hizo que el lugar se iluminará bien.

-Cindy la ce…-se quedó callado y la americana voltearía atrás con un rostro de sorpresa.

El mexicano quedo mudo no porque la americana vio al mismo tiempo que el joven la llamo y abrió la puerta, si no que en el lugar donde ella tenía sus manos…sificis del pubis.

-pudiste haber puesto un sombrío vaquero para indicar que estabas…haciendo…ya sabes-el mexicano mencionó y la americana estaba algo confundida y el joven se puso rojo-¡podrías dejar de poner tus dedos en tu cosa, me estoy poniendo nervioso y "cachondo"-dijo con sarcasmo lo último.

Cindy al ver lo que se refería ella también se pudo roja y tomo una almohada y le lanzaría el objeto al castaño quien evitó el ataque.

-¡Oye yo debería ser quien debería lanzarte una almohada por hacer ese tipo de cosas con cuatro chicos en la casa!-

-¡me estoy subiendo el cierre!-dijo la americana quien tenía un short corto de mezclilla con el cierre abajo y ella trataba de subirlo pero aún así seguía con dificultades.

-hm…soy yo o usas mucho azul celeste-la americana quedo confundida pero se dio cuenta que su comentario era referido a sus bragas y esta vez logró atinarle al castaño en la cara-¡solo era un comentario para romper el hielo!-

-pues valla forma de romper el hielo, es como si te preguntara como la tienes-

-pues un poco chueca a la de auh-el castaño grito al ser arremetido por un almohadado en la entre pierna-¡era broma!-

-como sea, ahora ayúdame con esto por favor-

-¡estás loca como quieres que te ayude!-

-tienes más fuerza que yo, vamos ayúdame-

El castaño solo se quejó mental mente mientras se arrollaba y este tomaba con cuidado el cierre pero sintió la mirada de la chica en el.

-más te vale no ver mucho-dijo la americana.

-demasiado tarde-dijo mientras lo trataba de levantar pero se atascaba he luego trato de subir con más fuerza pero Cindy chilló un poco.

-se más delicado porfavor me duele-

'Esto esa en la madre, si mis manos no pueden subirlo tendré que usar el método más efectivo aún que obviamente me va a golpear sin importar si hago las cosas bien'-tendré que usar los dientes y la boca para subirlo-

-¡como que la boooooo!-no pudo continuar ya que el joven uso la parte referida y este estaría subiéndole el cierre a la chica en el lugar donde se atascó el joven seguía subiéndolo-de…detente porfavor-

'Por dios, tendré que ser más brisco'dijo mientras movía su cabeza con más fuerza y Cindy gemiría ante ello.

-oigan por qué están tard…-Tamara se quedo callada y la americana vio que la rusa estaba con su típica expresión a cero mirando a ambos jóvenes, pero el mexicano no se había dado cuenta de que ella la estaba mirando a ambos.

-¿pasa algo Tamara?-en eso el búlgaro plegaria y la americana de puso más nerviosa y roja y ella tenía sus manos en la cabeza del mexicano pero obviamente en el lado donde ambos euro-asiáticos estaban se mal pensaba-nisiquiera hemos trepado ese escalón-

-si, solo hemos llegado a los besos, realmente los americanos son muy adelantados-Tamara en eso sería del lugar con su novio la cocina dejando de nuevo a ambos chicos.

-e….esperen no es lo que piensan-en eso Alfonso lograría subir el cierre.

-listo ya quedo, ¿por cierto con quién hablabas?-en eso la americana tomó un tablón y empezaría a golpear al mexicano quien solamente gritaba y refería dolor cada vez que la americana lo empezaba a golpear, cuando ella se detuvo y saldría de la habitación la música se detendría-aún así me ibas a golpear-

Cuando llegaron ahora si todos en la cocina para cenar estaban todos aún que obviamente Dick, Shirou y Marlene vieron los golpes y moretones que tenía el castaño en su cabeza y cuerpo y de echo tenía un par de vendas y curitas.

-no voy a preguntar cómo es que te causaste esas cosas-dijo el chileno.

-si estoy deacuerdo con ello-el amiga diría y en eso las dos saber pedirían más comida y Shirou tendría un gran número de gotas-ustedes dos cómo comen-

-no quieres que te lleve con el doctor-dijo la peli roja al mexicano quien colocó sus manos en sus hombro pero al hacerlo el mexicano sintió dolor y lo refirió de inmediato la alemana apartaría sus manos del joven-¡por dios tan lastimado estas!-

-creo que hace un momento estaba jugando al doctor-dijo Tamara y Cindy con solo apretar su puño se doblaría el tenedor completo y Dick quedo con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa.

-vuelve a decir eso, no voy a dudar en atacarte-dijo la rubia en tono muy amenazador y Tomoe, Arturia y Mordred sintieron un aterrado y maligno ente cercas de ellos.

-Alfonso estás seguro que no quererse ir al doctor-el mexicano iba a decir que sí pero al mirara Cindy negaría de inmediato-muy bien, tendré que aplicarte primeros auxilios luego de cenar-

-gra…gracias, aún que no tengo hambre-

-qué raro, ¿eso por que?-dijo la alemana.

-ceno bastante con Cindy hace unos momentos cuando fue con ella-la americana esta vez sin realizará ningún movimiento hizo que su plato se rompiera de inmediato asustando a Shirou y Dick quien ambos se alejaran un poco de la ecena.

-¿no fue comida chatarra?-dijo la alemana con el ceño fruncido como una mama que descubre a sus hijos que habían comido dulces antes de una comida.

-si la carne americana es comida chatarra supongo que si-

-¡maldita Rusa plana!-dijo Cindy con voz semi satanica y demoníaca.

-porfavor detengan esto, no quiero morir aquí-dijo con ligera lagrimas el mexicano.

-aw, pobrecito-la alemana abrazaría al castaño en ese momento-no te preocupes te haré sentir mejor que hasta el dolor se irá.

-gra…gracias-dijo el castaño aceptando el abrazo.

-oye te lo están robando no harás nada-en eso Cindy se levantó y como si fuera Goku o Kakaroto SSJ3 empezó a liberar el Aura oscura mientras daba un tremendo grito.

-aahhhhhh alguien deténgala-dijo Dick asustado y muerto del terror-Archer ayúdanos-

-Saber hagan algo-dijo Shirou a ambas.

-ya veo, entonces eso se tiene que hacer-dijo la saber azul mientras anotaba en una libreta de cómo una chica enamorada de be actuar en frente del chico que le gusta.

-entonces lo he estado haciendo todo mal-en eso Tomoe bajo un poco su mirada mientras ponía una ligera cara de decepción con toque de moe-¿master ha de odiarme?-

-¡que hacen las dos!-gritaron ambos masters varones.

-¡nadie…sale con vida!-mencionó la americana levantando la mesa como si nada con las intenciones de lanzarlas en todos en el lugar.

-ya no hay esperanza en este mundo-dijo Alfonso en ese momento.

En eso Cindy con todo y la mesa caerían al suelo, notando que en el cuello de la americana tenían un arpón para sedar o dormir a las personas que aún que se usan en animales era eficaz para este tipo de casos dejando ala descontrolada americana en el suelo.

En eso se vio como Alfonso levanto su dedo pulgar e Ivaylo era quien tenía la pistola para adormecer a la americana y este le devolvió el gesto al mexicano.

-por dios, que sucedió, ¿jamás había visto a Cindy tan molesta?-dijo la alemana.

-eso es por qué interrumpimos un momentito de ella y el-dijo la rusa.

-¡le estaba subiendo el cierre de su prenda por qué no podía subir ziper!-

-¿ziper?...no sabia que eras tan buen costurero-la alemana dijo sonriendo ya que no había visto lo que había hecho el mexicano.

-si…muy buen costurero-dijo el búlgaro y el mexicano empezó a llorar, mientras que Marlene empezó a darle consuelo aún que estaba algo extrañada.

Luego de ello Cindy al siguiente día al parecer pensó que era un sueño lo que había vivido o el día anterior, aún que vio un poco lastimado al mexicano, cuando le pregunto de ello el chico le dijo que fue de la última vez de los zombies.

La americana le creería y en eso ella se decidió ir a tomar un baño a las aguas termales de su hogar aún que obviamente estaban sus amigas y también las demás chicas.

El día fue normal, aún que…más adelante...

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Siguiente capítulo con más acción, pasarán cosas para los muchachos que creen que valla a suceder con esto y en el futuro.**

**Eso será el siguiente viernes.**

**Respondiendo reviews.**

**Camilo Navas: la Varja sera clave para la segunda tenporada, apesar de que nuestros paises no son capitalistas, Dick fue inteligente en tomar las perlas, espero que hallas disfrutado el capítulo 29 amigo.**

**Roxas Strife: esto es lo que ami me gusta hacer pensar a mis lectores de futuras teorias de que podria suceder en un futuro, sobre saber y reina Arturia en poquito se explicara, aun que sera un poco diferente a concemos en Fate y las leyendas del rey arturo, espero que hallas disfrutado el capítulo 29 amigo.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a camilo navas, Roxas Strife, también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo bienvenido a bordo, que dios los bendiga a todos, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente, nos vemos todos al siguiente capítulo de este fic.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey que tranza gente como están espero que estén muy bien el día de hoy aquí El Redentor 777 con un nuevo capítulo de este fanfic.**

**La cosa será que este capítulo se explicarán un poco de la función de la Varja, el plan que Cindy tiene en su mente sobre qué hacer con el objeto que ella tiene en sus manos y que harán sus enemigos en estos momentos en contra de sus oponentes.**

**Para los que me siguen en mi fic de Infinite Stratos no subí el capítulo el día de ayer ya que el día de ayer subí uno de Senran Kagura, me disculpo sinceramente si esperaban el capítulo de ese día, lo subiré el lunes en la mañana en hora de México.**

**El siguiente fanfic y capítulo ha sido APROVADO por mis PINCHES HUEVOS para su sana diversión y pasatiempo W.E de R.O.**

* * *

Cuando los jóvenes avanzaron Cindy dijo que ya era hora de que esto se hiciera y ocurriera, de echo los jóvenes se seguían preguntando de que ahora, aún que tenían sus sospechas con la americana y aparte de que Alfonso le preguntaba ella lo mandaba a callar y le decía que luego lo vería y que lo mejor era que se quedarán callados para así no ser detectados.

¿detectados por quien? O más bien en todo esto, ¿quien más podría ponerse en frente de ellos?, desde que Ivaylo y Tamara se unieron al equipo se sienten más seguros al ser un nuevo número de integrantes y además de que estos dos eurasiáticos tenían buenos servants y aparte de que tenían experiencia en lo que eran los campos de batalla.

Por el camino se dirigían a una especie de canal que de echo más que un canal ya estaba vacío y sin ninguna pizca de agua en todo el lugar, no por qué el sol fuera fuerte o por qué vaciaron el canal completo, decían que este canal había sido creado para estar unido aún acueducto cércanos a un pueblo de la ciudad, sin embargo detuvieron dicho proyecto y siguieron como si el canal no existiera.

Aparte era una ubicación secreta que Marlene había identificado con lo de la información que los muchachos obtuvieron de ese extraño laboratorio secreto en ese lugar tan intrépido y oscuro, sin embargo la alemana lo había sacado y descubierto en un momento súper inoportuno y también inesperado, debido a que pensaban que durarían más de un tiempo para revelar nuevas informaciones que era sacada de un puesto de máxima seguridad del gobierno o de algún extraño grupo desconocido que aún ni tenían idea de cómo fue que estaba ese lugar ahí sin que nadie lo descubriera o que saliera en la noticia.

Minutos caminando se dieron cuenta de que los muchachos a la distancia sentían un vacío en el lugar, la razón era por qué a lo lejos sentían una presencia que a pesar de esa presencia se sentía un extraño sentir, no había nada por así decirlo.

-qué clase de lugar estamos dirigiendo, por favor no digas que esperemos por qué me está dando miedo de por sí caminar en el bosque de la madre-dijo el mexicano mientras miraba hacia dónde estaban dirigiendo en el lugar.

-tienes que calmarte, como sea más adelante sabrán para qué sirve esta cosa-dijo la americana mientras mostraba la Varja y ella lo guardaba.

-¿por cierto por qué últimamente no han ido las dos a la escuela?-dijo el mexicano.

-desde que Chitose desapareció se ha estado haciendo investigaciones sobre ella, por lo que tuvieron que cerrar la academia para evitar más problemas-dijo la alemana.

-no es por ofender, ¿pero todo eso por la desaparición de una alumna?, cuando estas cosas sucedían en Bulgaria jamás cancelaban clases-Ivaylo mencionó.

-no es eso-dijo la rubia-Chitose es hija de uno de los más altos mandos de seguridad nacional, debido a ello su padre decidió hacer el cierre de la academia-

Los muchachos aún así quedaron un poco en conveniente en el caso de que los muchachos que al caso de la formas en que hace un tiempo atrás ambas como Marlene y Cindy dejaron de ir a la academia, en caso de la rubia tenía razón ya que es una chica que vive sola, Marlene tiene a su papá supervisándole y que no esté extrañado para que valla a la preparatoria era algo extraño, aún que bueno noticias no veían tanto y no estaban al tanto de este tipo de cosas, nisiquiera sabían Alfonso y Dick en qué momento volverían abrir o reparar su academia ya que al parecer seguía aún destruida en manera estructural.

Sentidos ante sentidos los cinco activados, por alguna razón los muchachos al mirar al frente vieron una especie de túnel, de seguro en donde el agua del canal salía del lugar, pero aún así era extraño el lugar, que harían aquí, además ese extraño vacío se podía sentir, la nula presencia de algo habitando en ese lugar los hacía indeciso si debían entrar a ese lugar, si debían tratar de poder acceder a un lugar como eso, aún que bueno, tal vez no estaba tan mal ya que después de todos los muchachos tenían a sus servants con ellos.

-este…ahora qué hacemos-dijo Tomoe estando también adelante del lugar.

-creo que debemos de entrar-dijo Tamara.

-bien las damas primero-dijo Alfonso de manera sarcástica pero luego de unos segundos-cuando entremos a lugares o ese tipo de cosas también seré el primero en entrar-

Eso lo dijo ya que era el que estaba hasta adelante del grupo mientras tenía su mano en su chaqueta para poder sacar algún servant por ahí e invocarlo, sin embargo mientras más avanzaban escuchaban ligeros goteos en todo el lugar, de echo algo que se dieron cuenta es que su sentido del olfato percibió un olor.

-huele mucho a hierro-dijo la saber azul.

-si, lo más seguro sean los sistemas de drenaje que se están quedando en este lugar, dándole esa extraña consistencia al ambiente-Dick diría mientras trataba de ver pero el problema era que solo Cindy tenía una linterna y era la que iluminaba el lugar y ella solo apuntaba al frente.

-algo que me extraña de aquí es el simple echo de que en este lugar tan insólito se pueda entrar, ¿creen que se nos aparezca algo?-dijo Mordred mientras caminaban junto a su master.

-mientras no sea un maldito Apocalipsis zombies como la última vez estaré muy feliz-mencionaría con un poco de sarcasmo Tamara.

-menos mal que estábamos en otra línea del tiempo-mencionó Marlene.

-lo mejor fue que era una isla, de esa forma no se propagaría el virus-dijo esta vez Ivaylo.

-mucho The Walking dead, veo algo delante de mí-dijo Alfonso en voz baja.

Cindy de inmediato apuntaría con su litera hacia dónde Alfonso le indicó, la americana al hacerlo vio a alguien que reconocerían todos, de echo todos lo harían sin ninguna excepción, aún que en caso de Ivaylo no tanto ya que jamás lo había conocido o más bien enfrentado con anterioridad al igual que Marlene.

-¿qué diablos haces aquí Kusunoki?-dijo con un tono de sorpresa Shirou al ver al samurai en el lugar quien su casco japonés samurai cubría sus ojos y este al levantar su vista vería a los muchachos en frente de sus ojos.

-jóvenes...necesito su ayuda-

-por qué, ¿no veniste a atacarnos?-dijo la rubia mientras tenía su carta a la mano.

-tranquila déjalo hablar por favor-Alfonso le diría a la rubia quien al igual que la alemana estaba con desconfiada pero la peli roja hizo caso y la americana después de unos segundos hizo caso y ella dejó su carta en paz.

-adelante, puedes proseguir-Dick diría al samurai.

-gracias, necesito que vengan conmigo porfavor-dijo el samurai mientras lo muchachos varones en caso de Alfonso, Dick y Shirou seguirían con más confianza.

El problema era que los demás estaban un poco más desconfiado incluyendo a las tres servants féminas que estaban con ellos y aparte de que tenían sus dudas aún.

-¿has encontrado algún nuevo maestro?-dijo Alfonso con duda.

-¿nuevo maestro?-Shirou dijo algo extrañado.

-si, como es eso-dijo Dick confundido.

-nosotros como servants al perder a nuestros maestros y nosotros estamos intactos tenemos un limite de tiempo para permanecer en la tierra para luego desaparecer, en caso de que me hubieran derrotado a mi, no estaría aquí, pero respondiendo su pregunta joven…-

-Alfonso-dijo el mexicano.

-joven Alfonso, no no he tenido suerte, a este paso me quedaran pocos días y pasare al otro mundo-cuando el samurai sentenció eso quedarían callado y siguieron su transcurso, en ese momento el samurai tocó una especie de pared que sonó algo hueco del otro lado.

Los jóvenes al notar eso quedaron algo extrañados, sin embargo solo esperaron a que la pared empezará a abrirse como una especie de estante o puerta, al asomarse las chicas las tres reconocerían a la otra persona que estaba ahí.

-¡kanu!-dijo sorprendida Cindy pero sin perder tiempo al igual que Marlene tomaron sus cartas aún que ganara no se precipito para nada.

-¡esperen las dos!-dijo Tamara al notar que la chica de cabellos negros algo asustada de ver quienes estaban en el lugar oculto un poco su cabeza-¿Qué hace ella aqui?-

-la pregunta aquí es, la conocen-dijo Alfonso cruzándose de brazos y mirando a la peli blanca, peli roja y rubia de su equipo, ósea a las féminas del grupo.

-¡es servant de la maldita zorra que secuestró a Chitose es obvio que la conocemos!-dijo la americana haciendo asustar más a la alter de Guan yu.

-oh, se refieren a la que besaste-en eso Dick recibió un codazo ligero en las costillas de parte de Alfonso como diciéndole que no dijera más y que fue su plan hacerlo.

-¿¡qué hiciste que!?-tanto Cindy y Marlene verían a Alfonso.

-no es nada quería relajar las cosas hehehe-dijo el chileno al ver que casi sentenciaba a su amigo aúna muerte segura y rápida, ya que una o más chicas celosas podría significar como sería de malo tu sentencia de muerte.

-dejando las bromas de un lado, ¿por qué nos trajiste hasta acá?-Ivaylo dijo quién era el que a pesar de no tener idea de que sucedía y más la tensión de ambas chicas en este momento aún que podía notar razón en su novia aún que de manera ligera.

-necesito su ayuda-dijo el servant japonés.

En ese momento el samurai le pidió a la lancer para que les permitiera pasar a todos los muchachos en el lugar, sin embargo esta se veía un poco dudosa al ver a ambas chicas aún molestas pero al parecer conformes de querer ayudar o dar su asistencia en esta cosa, sin embargo toda cosa seguía con su duda.

-¿podemos confiar en ellos?-la chica dijo un poco en voz baja.

El samurai asistiría aunque eso no dejo convencer a la lancer quien seguía de insegura por el simple echo de tener a las tres chicas con ella, aún que de los muchachos podía fiarse.

-pero aún así ellas prometerían no causarle daño-

-dañar a quien, nosotras no somos como ustedes que causan estragos en el lugar y quieren cambiar al mundo-dijo Cindy con tonalidad molesta.

-tranquilízate quieres-Alfonso dijo un poco más severo aún que la americana se veía molesta aún de tener a la servant de China en frente-no te lastimaremos a ti o a quien esté adentro-

La peli negra al escucharle y al ver que Alfonso emitía seguridad en ella vio a los tres chicos quienes también parecían estar de acuerdo, tanto Dick como Shirou le sonreiría de una manera amable para que la chica no sintiera hostilidad.

-e…está bien, confió en ustedes cuatro-dijo pero refiriéndose a los chicos, obviamente la servants de Shirou y Dick al estar afuera y vinculados con su master también emanaban esa confianza en Kanu-pero..,ustedes tres, prometanme que no me lastimaran o le harán algo-

-al menos hagan la promesa chicas, no podemos seguir así, es más pueden darnos información útil sobre nuestro enemigo-dijo Ivaylo al tener en claro que era uña miembro o ex miembro de los enemigos que han estado enfrentándose últimamente.

-yo sí lo prometo, no es como que me hallen echo un mal en estos momentos-dijo Tamara con calma y siendo la primera en aceptar los términos.

-…si tienes algo que darnos a cambio aceptaré-dijo Marlene quien dejó de tensarse.

En caso de Cindy seguía con el ceño fruncido y aún viendo a Kanu pero al ver que Marlene aceptó y habría algo a cambio ella diría.

-si nos muestras la forma de recuperar a Chitose entonces habrá trato, pero si solo piensas utilizarnos-ella dijo mientras sacaba su carta-no tendre piedad-

La chica simplemente asistió y esta vez entraron primero los muchachos ala habitación amplia, al adentrarse era un lugar bien iluminado por una especie de celestinas que brotaban del techo y dándole iluminación un poco blanca, incluso las rocas que eran el piso se veían tan blancas como todos nos imaginamos el cielo.

-valla lugar-dijo Dick mirando a los alrededores con sorpresa.

-es la primera vez que veo algo como esto, ¿oye Shirou está clases de cosas son muy comunes en tu país no crees?-dijo Alfonso mirando al japonés.

-pues, para nada-diría sonriendo el muchacho.

-¿qué raro?-

-¿sucede algo saber?-Ivaylo le dijo a la de armadura azul quien fue la que quedó pensativa.

-no sé si se dieron cuenta también ustedes pero en este lugar se siente cada vez más fuerte el vacío-en eso lo jóvenes encontraron razón a lo que dijo la muchacha.

-si, en esas extrañas escaleras-dijo señalando Mordred a unas escaleras blancas que caían un poco de agua como si fuera una fuente.

-por aquí síganme-dijo Kanu guiando a los muchachos hacia arriba y obviamente Cindy como Marlene ni bajarían su guardia aún que Tamara sabía que ambas seguían así de tensas y desconfiadas haría su acto de prevención si ambas cometían alguna tontería.

Al subir las escaleras del lugar se daban cuenta de que el agua tenía un color un poco azul, algo muy extraño, ya que a pesar de que el cielo era de ese color por el reflejo del agua, era extraño que tenga ese color azul marino el agua en este lugar que debería tener un tomo más blanco transparente como en los alrededores de este extraño lugar.

Mientras llegaban a la cima el primero en llegar fue Alfonso dejando algo soprendidos a los servants quienes vieron que lo hizo sin ninguna dificultad cansancio.

-jamás pensé que un humano tuviera tanta condición de cardio-dijo Kusunoki.

-hay muchas montañas y pirámides en donde nací y tengo buena condición, aún que no me gusta mucho subir las escaleras-dijo recordando lo de las ruinas ya que realmente no le gustaba subir tanto lugares altos-¿bueno cuál es el problema?-

La peli negra miro hacia un lugar y Alfonso hizo lo mismo, el castaño quedo muy sorprendido, por qué ahí en el agua se encontraba nada más y menos que.

-¡fucking bitch!-Cindy exclamativa al ver lo mismo que el mexicano, en el centro donde el agua salía, estaba nada más y menos que el cuerpo de Kairi, la americana saco un cuchillo militar y correría hacia dónde estaba la chica inconsiente.

-¡que estás haciendo!-

-Leave me alone!-la americana le exclamó mientras el mexicano la atrapaba-I'm gonna kill her, she take chitose with the enemy's-

-matarla no te hará mejor que persona que ellos, además ella es la única que sabe dónde está Chitose, si la matas jamás podríamos saberlo-dijo Alfonso aún forcejeando y los demás al llegar el mexicano diría de inmediato-¡ivaylo, Dick o Shirou, detengan a Marlene!-

La alemana quedo algo confundida por esto último y Dick como Shirou al ver quien estaba inconsciente, Marlene también ella jadearía y Ivaylo puso sus manos en sus hombros, la alemana por su lado no forcejeaba como Cindy y no estaba armada.

-¡señorita cálmese!-Kusunoki pediría pero la rubia seguía molesta.

-Fuck off!-ella respondió molesta.

Kanu ya había sacado su lanza por si acaso hacia algo la muchacha a su master aún inconsiente, de echo Alfonso tuvo que forcejear ahora donde tenía ella su cuchillo a duras penas se lo quitaría a la muchacha quien ahora trataba de quitarle la navaja.

-¡oye qué haces devuélvemelo!-le exclamó enojada la chica.

-como dije, vamos a escuchar primero, ya hicimos una promesa-dijo mientras Alfonso estiraba el cuchillo para que Tamara lo tomara y Cindy le dio la espalda cruzándose de brazos-explicate ¿que le sucedió y como acabaron en este lugar?-

**PDV de Kanu.**

**Mi master Kairi tenía un gran número de servants con ella, no sólo éramos servants que conseguía por medio de haber acabado así master después de una batalla, si no que también de servants que quedaban sin ningún master con ellas por razón diferente.**

**Al tener un número exacto ella había echo un plan que reveló a nosotras para de esa forma acabar con el líder de nuestra alianza, cosa que no resultó ser buena idea ya que acabó en un desastre y también por qué se entero.**

**Cuando el líder se entero de esto empezó a romper lo que era nuestra lealtad y posesión mientras nos mataba sin ninguna piedad, yo pude ocultarme junto a otra servant con la habilidad de telentrasportancion aún que quedó algo herida por esa habilidad que uso ese sujeto contra algunas de nosotras.**

**Escuchamos como fue asesinada y luego la encerraban en donde estábamos antes nosotras para verla ahí en el suelo sin vida, pero por suerte con su último aliento ella nos saco de ese lugar y nos llevó a aquí para poder restaurar su alma a su cuerpo.**

**Pero, él le puso una maldicion, que aún que regrese a la vida, no podrá despertar al menos que destruyan lo que la sigue manteniendo en ese estado de inconsciencia.**

**Fin del PDV.**

-se lo merecen-Cindy dijo sin voltear a ver-todo lo que usté de causaron se le ha de vuelto-

Alfonso decidió no decir nada y este miraría a Kanu de regreso mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿tienes alguna idea de cómo romper esta maldicion?-

-¿romper la maldicion?-

-todo hechizo tiene su forma de romperse-Tamara dijo acercándose dejando un poco insegura Kanu quien apretó un poco su lanza-te lo digo por que mi servant es especialista en romper conjuros y maldiciones-

-ya veo, entonces pueden ayudarnos-dijo Kanu.

-he, hasta ahora lo preguntas, crees que alguien los ayudaría-dijo Cindy volteando y con una mirada de rencor puro.

-yo puedo ayudar-Dick dijo con calma.

-¡es una broma!-Cindy le dijo.

-bueno, he peleado un ora de veces contra ella, pero como Alfonso dijo, hacerles el mal nos podría volver peores que ellos-

-estoy deacuerdo con eso tambien-Ivaylo mencionó-además ella es un miembro, podría incluso ayudarnos al querer vengarse-

-vengarse es lo que quiero y nos están deteniendo-dijo la americana.

-lo entendemos también, sin embargo si le haces algo no podríamos saber nada de tu amiga, de esa forma derrotaríamos al enemigo y también rescataríamos a tu amiga-

Cindy al escuchar a Tomoe y encontrarle un buen punto aún así no quería hacer nada para esa chica de cabellos rosados inconsciente.

-hagan lo que ustedes quieran, no les ayudaré en nada-dijo Cindy mientras se iba asentar en las escaleras de el lugar y solo suspiraría Kusunoki un poco.

-¿Marlene te nos unes?-preguntó la saber azul.

-lo siento chicos, no tengo nada en contra de su plan pero al igual que Cindy no pienso ayudar a una enemiga como ella, mucho menos a este tipo de personas-dijo Marlene mientras se dirigía hacia donde estaba su amiga.

-ok entonces serán ustedes cuatro-tamara dijo viendo años muchachos quienes asintieron-perfecto, en ese caso nos pondremos a trabajar-

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Opinión y voto muchachos.**

**¿Quién quiere que sea el nuevo servant de Kusunoki?**

**1 Ivaylo.**

**2 Tamara.**

**3 Dick.**

**4 ninguno.**

**Déjenlo en los reviews para saberlo y pasare a responder.**

**Camilo Navas: Salvaje y loca siempre ha sido nuestra gabacha en este fic, por desgracia el prota le fue muy mal y se ve algo extraño en este episodio, ¿salavaran los muchachos a Kairi?, espero que hallas disfrutado el capítulo 30 amigo.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a camilo navas, George 123, Roxas Strife, también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo bienvenido a bordo, que dios los bendiga a todos, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente, nos vemos todos al siguiente capítulo de este fic.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey que tranza gente como están espero que estén muy bien el día de hoy aquí El Redentor 777 con un nuevo capítulo de este fanfic.**

**Pues en la votación gano Dick en definitiva con quedarse con el samurai, por lo que se queda con el servant el chileno, ahora se encargarán de salvar a Kairi aún que ella tendrá conflictos con algunas miembros de la alianza y ya lo verán en el futuro.**

**El siguiente fanfic o capítulo ha sido APROVADO por mis PINCHES HUEVOS, para su sana diversión y pasatiempo W.E de R.O.**

* * *

Mientras los varones se pusieron deacuerdo para entrar había un ligero problema y ese era que uno de ellos no tenía carta y sus servant son estaban afueras al igual que un muchacho que si tenía su carta pero su diferencia es que solo tenía aúna servant afuera nada más.

-¿Qué haremos con shirou?, puede entrar las saberes también con nosotros sin necesidad de cartas-mencionó el joven de cabellos plateado al ver que el japonés no estaba equipado como ellos y estaban al libre albedrío.

-no se preocupen, también meteré a ambas para que el joven maestro shirou no esté solo-el caster de la rusa aviso y eso dio en un afirmativo para que de esa forma siguieran las indicaciones que les daba el Zar-necesito que pongan su palma de cualquier mano en la cabeza de la chica, uno encima del otro-

Al parecer nadie en su sano juicio quería poner su mano en la frente de la inconsciente chica de cabellos rosados, sin embargo el mexicano sin perder ningún minuto fue el primero en hacerlo, cuando Dick vio esto también se atrevió poniendo su mano encima de Alfonso, luego de eso tanto Ivaylo como Shirou harían lo mismo, las servant se que acompañaban a Shirou hicieron lo mismo y pondrían sus manos encimas de la de los muchachos.

-¿no vendrás con nosotros Tomoe?-con duda preguntó el joven chileno al ver que la oni albina no puso su mano encima para ir.

-me tendré que disculpar mi master, pero me gustaría quedarme aquí para vigilar el lugar, de esa forma Kusunoki-san, Kanu-san tendrán apoyo en el momento que entre intrusos-

(Nota de autor: los servant se se presentaron después de que los muchachos se ofrecieran a ayudar a Kairi).

-muy bien, en ese caso cuidamos mientras no estamos-el sonreírle y hablarle a la chica de una manera cálida hizo que el corazón de la servant palpitara y se acelerará un poco mientras que la piel blanca de su cara se volvía un poco más roja como sus ojos.

-oye saber, ¿no es un tabú si un humano se enamora de un servant?-el mexicano pregunto ala saber de armadura azul quien quedó algo confundida ante ello.

-jamás he escuchado sobre eso, posiblemente no esté prohibido-dijo la rubia como si nada pero cierto japonés del grupo puso atención a ello.

-espero que ya estén listos-dijo chica quien miraba a los seis que viajarían.

-cuando quieras Tamara-la pareja de la chica dijo quien en cuestión de segundos el caster empezó a realizar un hechizo mágico que en estos momentos estaba atrapando a los jóvenes en una nube que de inmediato hizo desaparecer a los jóvenes del lugar y estos entrarían al cuerpo de Kairi como si estuviera igualándolos en esa estela de humo.

Cuestión de tiempo solo fue (ok eso sonó como Yoda), para que los muchachos ya estuvieran adentro del cuerpo de la chica, el lugar era complejo por así decirlo, la mirada de Alfonso lo decía todo y este con sarcasmo diría.

-¡ha! Esto es genial, estamos dentro del cuerpo de una chica, ahora en nombre del santo grial, no, en nombre de todo lo que hemos pasado, en nombre del jodido universo, como la encontraremos en un lugar donde no hay nada-

Como dijo el mexicano el lugar solo era un vacío totalmente negro, sin nada en los alrededores y los muchachos solo veían el lugar para ver si en lo más profundo de esa oscuridad encontraban a la peli rosada, aún que como dijo Alfonso no tenían idea de dónde empezar o como la iban a encontrar, o más bien, que era lo que encontrarían en este lugar.

-que tal si llamamos a Tamara o su caster para que nos de instrucciones-dijo el joven búlgaro.

-valla que gran idea nisiquiera a mí se me había ocurrido-Alfonso mencionó con su típico sarcasmo y Dick con una ligera sonrisa rodó sus ojos mientras negaba.

-Tamara, Ivan, nos escuchan-empezaría a llamar mientras miraba hacia arriba para poder obtener alguna respuesta de los que habían llamado.

-no pos si funcionó-el de cabellos castaño diría mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-lo más probable es que la llamemos juntos-dijo esta vez la saber de armaduras roja.

-pues al menos hay que intentarlo-dijo Dick y en eso los seis llamarían al mismo tiempo.

El eco del lugar se hizo presentes y eso causó que algunos se taparan los oídos o el pabellón auricular, debido a que fue un sonido estremecedor el que se hizo presente tras haber llamado a los ruso que en cuestión de segundos o momentos dados se veía como un efecto de prendido y apagado constante algo que dejó un poco desconcertados a los muchachos.

-soy yo o el efecto que tiene este lugar es como el de una película de terror-el chileno dijo mientras veía a los alrededores y mas aparte con el efecto mencionado antes.

-mientras no estés pensando en la noche del demonio todo está perfecto-(nota de autor: sé que la película de la noche del demonio no existía en 2004-2005, sin embargo es referencia).

-¿de que hablas?-dijo un Shirou que miro al mexicano arqueando una ceja.

-no importa puedo ver algo-dijo el búlgaro señalando un pasillo que estaba siendo iluminado por una gama y luego se convertía clara, era una especie de pasillo estilo de la que hay en las películas de castillos medievales, era muy largo, con un alfombra roja en el corredor.

-¿pues quien va primero?-Alfonso dijo cruzándose de brazos.

…

-siempre soy el primero que va al frente-el molesto mexicano dijo ya que todos lo forzaron al ser el conejillo de indias de ir en primer lugar, a pesar de que tenían dos servants capaces de usar sus armas por si alguna amenaza se acercaba.

-una cosa, podemos invocar a nuestros servants aquí adentro-dijo un Dick mirando a Ivaylo.

-por lo que mencionó Tamara lo es, no sé si quieran sacar a sus servants en estos momentos-los muchachos al escuchar la afirmación del búlgaro decidieron no sacar a sus servants al menos que se presente alguna amenaza en estos momentos.

En el trayecto del camino se veía que en el pasillo si se veía muy normal, un lugar en donde había varios cuadros colgados en los alrededores me de un arte muy abstracto, algo que dejaba un poco loco a Dick de no poder captar las figuras presentes en el lugar, sin embargo durante un largo camino se toparían esta vez en el pasillo con unas cuantas mesas de noche a las esquinas con rosas, sin embargo no pusieron atención a estos detalles, sin embargo.

-este lugar cada vez toma la apariencia de una gran mansión-ahora que lo decía la saber de armadura azulada, ella tenía razón.

-si, he notado también que este lugar toma más vida y realidad-dijo Alfonso mientras tomaba una rosa de los varios floreros que había en el lugar y este respiraba un poco en ella-hasta aroma tiene, ¿Qué clase de lugar será?-

-ni idea, pero entre más avanzamos cada vez podríamos obtener pistas-mencionó el búlgaro mientras seguían caminando por el lugar y esta vez topándose con puertas.

Cuando la saber de armadura roja abrió una de estas solo se encontró una recámara normal, con dos mesillas con cajones, una cama matrimonial y un espejo, con un par de muebles que tenían una mesa de vidrio.

Los muchachos al mirar la habitación hicieron lo mismo con las demás viendo que también estaban iguales con las mismas características, ningún cambio se presentaba en el lugar hasta que el joven mexicano al ser que estaba en la cabeza del grupo al fondo de lo que parecía ser el final de este lugar tan extraño, abrió la puerta.

Cuando lo hizo noto una habitación mucho más elegante que las anteriores, esta habitación era un lugar más amplio, con una alfombra bastante lujosa, con una cama king size, el espejo era más grande y una ventana con un balcón.

-¿hay algo por aquí?-dijo Ivaylo cuando entro al lugar con los demás.

-valla una cama para descansar-sin perder tiempo Mordred saltó sobre ella con los brazos estirados y ella empezó a girar sobre esta.

-oye saber, no hagas esas cosas en la cama de desconocidos-dijo Shirou a la joven que no hizo caso para nada y fue por qué…-¡se quedo dormida!-

Mientras los jóvenes investigaba y Shirou trataba de levantar a Mordred, los jóvenes no notaron ningún cambio aún que eso sí, la habitación era diferente a las demás, sin embargo el joven de México escucho un suave canto y este fijó su mirada hacia la ventanilla que se dirigía hacia el balcón, el lentamente se acercó al lugar y escuchaba el canto un poco más claro.

Dick al notar la actitud de su amigo y el ver a dónde se dirigía se acercó a este pero también escucho los cánticos del balcón entendiendo que el otro joven hispano había encontrado algo que podía ser diferente a lo que era este extraño lugar, los demás al ver los a ambos también caminaron hacia la misma dirección aún que Alfonso seguía siendo el que encabezaba el lugar.

El joven al estar cercas de la ventana puso su mano derecha en la cortina blanca y con lentitud y suavidad empezaba a mover la fina tela tratando de no hacer ruido, el joven al lograr mover la dicha daba que tapaba la visión de poder saber quién era la persona que estaba cantando en ese momento el joven empezó a apreciar quién era la que cantaba.

Estaba de espaldas, sin embargo el lugar era de una luna llena que iluminaba el lugar con su ligera luz pálida en los alrededores, traía puesta una bata blanca para dormir de una tela bastante fina, mostraba sus brazos y delgadas piernas largas bien formadas, sin embargo la característica que más capto su atención y que dedujo quién era, fue ese cabello rosado que se movía por el viento, que al sentir la brisa pegar en su cara dijo el nombre de.

-Kairi-los muchachos al escuchar al castaño murmurar el nombre decidieron poner atención y también se dieron cuenta de que era ella en definitiva.

-Kairi-sama-sin pensarlo ningún segundo tanto Saber como Mordred se pusieron en guardias con sus armas apuntando ala pero anda que había llamado, sin embargo al voltear atrás no vieron a nadie y cuando regresaron su mirada al balcón vieron que la chica estaba mirando hacia la que lo llamo, una maid-ya es muy tarde como para que este despierta, lo mejor sería que usted estuviera durmiendo-

Los jóvenes al no notar en el momento exacto que apareció la sirvienta y aparte de que la de cabellos rosados tenía su mirada hacia la mujer que exactamente estaba frente de los jóvenes, se dieron cuenta de que Kairi o nadie del lugar podía verlos, ya que no prestaron atención a los muchachos y a las dos servants.

-no hay nada que pueda hacer-la peli rosada dijo con una mirada algo decaída y so voz sonaba un poco más aguda, comprendiendo que está Kairi era más joven a la que conocían.

-señorita de que es difícil, pero creo que ya esta en la edad para hacerlo-los jóvenes siguieron prestando atención a esto.

-¿enserio?...mi familia ha decidido hacer mi vida por mí, no se molestaron nisiquiera en preguntar, ¿Kairi te gustaría casarte?, no lo hicieron por sí mismos, sacrificando la felicidad de su hija para que un desgraciado se quede conmigo-

Los jóvenes se miraron un poco confundidos aún que Ivaylo y las servants no lo hicieron y solamente prestarían atención a lo que diría la joven.

-solo les importa el dinero y nada más, no es como si fuera muy unidos a ellos, tú más que nadie lo sabe bien-dijo ella mientras regresaba a mira al balcón.

-lo entiendo, después de todo la he cuidado y criado mi señora-dijo la maid.

-dime una cosa…si usted fuera mi madre…hubieras echo lo mismo-

El silencio del lugar estuvo presente unos momento pero la sirvienta había contestado a la chica de cabellos rosa, sin embargo la respuesta no fue escuchada por los muchachos, sin embargo la chica tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y se podía ver que está estaba llorando camino hacia la sirvienta y le abrazaría que fue correspondida por la criada.

-la respuesta es muy clara…-dijo Dick.

-tienes razón, ella respondió que jamás lo haría-dijo Alfonso cruzándose de brazos y Shirou estaba en silencio al ver la ecena presenciada, pero en caso de Mordred en su cabeza le vino un pequeño sentimiento extraño, cuando menciono a sus padres.

En el exterior.

Los jóvenes seguían sentados mientras vijilaban el lugar aún que tanto Kanu como Tamara vijilaban el cuerpo de Kairi, el caster hacia su trabajo manteniendo a los jóvenes adentro aún aplicando su poderosa magia en ella.

En caso de Marlene y Cindy ambas seguían sentadas sin querer voltear atrás o ver a la chica de cabellos rosados, pero Tomoe le recordó algo que dejó nostalgia el lugar y por la forma en que estaba, iluminado dentro de un lugar donde debería ser oscuridad.

Por algo llamaban el país del sol naciente en donde ella y varios guerreros nacieron, ella fue una de los tantos que estuvo en el trono y peleo por su país aunque fueron memorias que algunas veces eran de recuerdos un poco amargos.

Fue en la guerra de Genpei entre el año 1180-1185, en ese entonces estaba casada con el general Minamoto no Yoshikana quien era del mismo clan y pariente de Minamoto no Yoshitsune a quien acompañó en muchas de sus campañas.

Arquería con gran puntería y también una de las samurai se femeninas más famosas de esa época, pero como toda gloria tiene su desgracias, en el año 1184 en la batalla de Awazu Minamoto no Yoshitsune los derrotó y le obligó a su marido Minamoto no Yoshinaka a realizar el seppuku, según Alfonso le había contado, muchos historiadores dicen que ella murió también en esa batalla, pero ella le dijo que no fue así, ella pudo escapar a tiempo, sin embargo su cuñado Kanehira se suicido luego de enterarse de la muerte de su hermano.

La noticia que le fue en la mente de inmediato fue el castigo divino, Alfonso también le dijo que en 1189 Minamoto no Yoshitsune, Fujiwara no Yasuhira, hijo de un aliado de confianza, traicionó a Yoshitsune, rodeó la residencia de Koromogawa-no-tachi con tropas, cuando derrotó a los sirvientes obligó a Yoshitsune a hacerse el seppuku, sin embargo esos sucesos hicieron que él caudillo de Kamakura se volviera uno de los samurais más famosos de la historia de Japón.

-se ve muy pensativa Gozen-sama-la albina vio al espíritu de Bushido cuando la llamo.

-estoy bien, solo recordando cosas de mi pasado-dijo mientras miraba a Kairi-pero sama suena muy formal para alguien como yo-

-para nada, desde niño he escuchado su historia varias veces, es una desgracia que alguien como yo tuviera que atacarle y que fuese enemiga mía, no merezco nisiquiera el honor de platicar con usted-la albina vio con algo de preocupación al samurai.

-¿de que hablas?, solo seguías órdenes de tu master…por cierto, siento mucho que hallas visto como yo…-el legendario samurai del árbol alcanfor (que en japonés se dice Kusunoki, de ahí viene su apellido según la leyenda del emperador Go-Daigo) solo negaría.

-está bien, él no era el indicado para serlo, aún que me contó muchas cosas del pasado y aveces las recuerdo también-observó su reflejo en el agua cristalina que tenían ambos en frente y este empezó a acariciar el manguillo de su katana-luche junto al emperador Go-Daigo en la guerra Genkō, yo había intentado arrebatarle el control gubernamental de Japón al shogunato (también llamado bakufu) Kamakura, pero en el transcurso de seis años fallecí-

-entiendo, fue por lealtad tu pelea-sus ojos rojos mostraron algo de nostalgia.

-exacto, un samurai jamás se opone a las órdenes de su amo-Masashige puso un puño en el pecho-como uno ayudaré no sólo a conseguir el propósito de el, si no que también ayudaré a mis camaradas en la batalla-

Tomoe miró al guerrero y no pudo evitar sonreír, tenía el mismo ejemplar que su marido fallecido, no sólo eso, si no que también se parecía en ese sentido a su master, ella lo seguía no sólo por qué su lealtad como una samurai lo imponía en sus régimen de derechos, si no que también fue la primera persona en darle una segunda oportunidad en este nuevo mundo moderno de su país, viendo los frutos que se han hecho durante el tiempo que no estuvo, más de 800 años pasaron para que ella regresara.

Aún que eso signifique que solo sería temporal hasta que todo esto se acabara y hubiera un ganador en todo esto, sin embargo tal parecía que no fue la única en haberlo echo y logrado, posiblemente lleguen más personas en este mundo moderno, incluso que el también lo haga…qué sucedería si lo volviera a ver, más bien que es lo que hará o haría el y si lo ver junto a su master, acaso debería seguir su corazón o dejar que el pasado regrese a ella.

-Gozen-sama, ¿algo sucede?-dijo el japonés mirando hacia las escaleras.

Tanto Cindy como Marlene durante el prospecto de charla de ambos japoneses estas dos también estaban conversando, sin embargo parecía ser que la alemana era la que más calmada estaba de todo esto, sin embargo durante la charla también le dijo que tampoco estaba deacuerdo de ayudar a la peli rosada.

-es solo que me molesta, que el quiera ayudar a alguien equivocado, esa chica nada más nos apuñalaría por la espalda-la americana expresó con seriedad mientras la alemana escuchaba y le respondía a su amiga.

-aún que estoy deacuerdo en ese punto de vista contigo, no hay nada más que se pueda hacer, como el samurai y Kanu explicaron, podrían ayudarnos muchos, después de todo fue traicionada, aún que ella trató de hacerlo también a ellos-la rubia resoplaría del fastidio.

-hay una frase muy cierta, "el que traciona lo vuelve hacer", si ella trató de traicionar a su antigua alianza, lo hará con nosotros, si lo hace no dejaré que escape con vida-la de ojos verdes solo negaría ante la sentencia de la de ojos azul.

¿Acaso Cindy no tiene un poco de consideración?, ella no era de hablar tampoco, aún que no lo hallé dicho o mostrado como Cindy, dentro de ella tenía un rencor y odio, no sólo por qué secuestro a Chitose, si no que también trató de matarla más de una vez, sin embargo gracias a su servant y sus compañeros lograron evitarlo.

Pero en caso de temas de venganza quería saber sobre el bastardo que la dejó marcada de por vida, quería obtener información sobre Mario, de esa forma terminar con el lo más rápido posible y evitar que le haga lo mismo a otras chicas, aún que desgraciadamente, sabía que tenía que guardarse esos rencores y no ser muy obvia sobre el asunto, ya que podría incluso usarlo en su contra y contárselo a los demás como chantaje, conociendo los gustos que tenía la de cabellos rosas sabía que está le pediría hacer esos actos obsenos con ella.

-¿como creen que les esté yendo?-preguntó la americana dejando el tema de su odio a Kairi.

-lo más probable es que aún estén tratando de romper la maldicion, aveces me sorprende el poder de magia que el servant de Tamara tiene, me pregunto si tiene que ver su experiencia en el grand orden-la peli roja miraría hacia la rusa quien devolvió su mirada a la alemana en el momento que sus ojos entraron a contacto.

La chica europea saludaría con su mano y Tamara nada más asistiría mientras regresaba su vista a la inconsiente Kairi para ver si no sucedía algún problema en la peli rosada o en caso extremo su servant quien seguía en su trabajo.

-aveces te envidio-dijo la americana colocando su mentón encima de sus rodillas mientras e abrazaba las piernas-eres amable y te llevas bien con todo el mundo, no eres tan rencorosa y tienes un lado muy suave y sensible-

-gracias, aún que tú tampoco te quedas atrás-dijo a alemana bajando un poco la vista-fue eres fuerte y tienes un gran espíritu, en mi caso mi sensibilidad no me ayuda mucho y me da ganas a veces de llorar por el miedo-

La rubia reiría un poco aún que lo hizo de una manera algo amarga, mejor amiga y rival son cosas muy especiales para la americana y Cindy lo atesoraba bastante al igual que Marlene, posiblemente era una razón por la que hablaban de este tipo de cosas sin ninguna vergüenza alguna, ella jamás le diría estas cosas a cierta rusa que estaba con su servant.

Esa cierta rusa estornudo debido a que alguien estaba pensando un poco negativo de ella, aún que simplemente lo ignoraría y pensó que fue el típico estornudo que a cualquiera le poseía suceder en cualquier lado, aún que en el lugar no había indicios de polvo lo ignoraría.

-que va, al menos qu…¿qué fue eso?-dijo Cindy levantándose al igual que la peli rojiza.

Al parecer los servants que se dieron cuenta de esto de inmediato Kanu se acercó para mirar, sin embargo no detectó nada extraño en el lugar, se podría decir que esa extraña sensación que se percibió en el lugar fue un tipo más de inconsiente, la presencia había aparecido pero desapareció en un instante, de echo la china no vio absolutamente nada en el lugar y no volvió a sentir esa extraña presencia de hace unos momentos.

-¿Qué pudo haber sido eso?-dijo esta vez Kusunoki.

-ni idea, sin embargo creo que en estos momentos distraerse sería lo peor que podemos hacer-dijo la chica de la lanza mientras regresaba a su puesto y Tomoe miraba un poco ala chica más bien con ligera admiración.

-Gozen-sama, ¿sucede algo?-

-Kanu-san me da algo de envidia-dijo mientras ponía sus manos en su cabello-su cabello negro y largo es completamente hermoso, me gustaría tenerlo así-

Regresando al cuerpo de Kairi.

Esta vez los muchachos dieron una especie de salto de tiempo llegando a una parte donde Kairi estaba en una especie de biblioteca pero en la mansión, parecía estar leyendo algo en ese momento en un silencio muy mortal como si fuera una biblioteca pública.

-no entiendo que está leyendo ahora-dijo una extrañada Mordred.

-el cortador de bambú y la princesa de la luna-Shirou al escucharlo quedo con una expresión algo extrañado pero con compresión.

-Kaguya-Hime no monogatari-dijo el muchacho.

-¿de que trata?-dijo la saber de armadura azulada.

-es una leyenda japonés muy conocida-dijo el muchacho.

-se dice que hace mucho tiempo, un hombre humilde que se dedicaba acortar bambú vio que uno de los troncos que había recolectado brillaba de una forma extraña, como si la luna estuviera iluminándolo-Alfonso dijo mientras Shirou continuó.

-al tomarlo entre sus manos se dio cuenta de que dentro se encontraba una hermosa y pequeñísima niña de unos 7 centímetros de altura, el hombre la llevo a casa pues nunca había teñido hijos, entre él y su esposa cuidaron de ella como su fuera su propia hija; la nombraron princesa luz de luna-el mexicano sería quien continuo.

-la rama de bambú donde el hombre la había encontrado a la extraña visitante comenzó a producir oro y gemas, que harían al cortador de bambú un hombre rico en poco tiempo, la extraña joven creció y se convirtió en una hermosa mujer de tamaño normal, la gente empezó a enterarse de su existencia y belleza-Shirou sonreiria un poco para decir.

-pretendientes de todos los lugares viajaron para pedir su mano, en una ocasión cinco honorables caballeros llegaron a la casa del cortador de bambú para convencerle de tomar su mano de su hija adoptiva, él era muy viejo y no quería morir dejándola sola, ella se negaba atinar un esposo, pidiendo cosas imposibles a los enamorados pretendientes a cambio de casarse con ellos-

-su existencia llego a los oídos del emperador quien solicitó que está se presentará en su corte, cuando ella se negó, el la visito y al verla se enamoro perdidamente de ella, el emperador intento llévala a su palacio para casarse con ella, pero advirtió que si lo hacían ala fuerza se convertiría en una sombra y desaparecería para siempre-

-cada noche la joven observaba el cielo melancólicamente; era momento de que volviera a su lugar de origen y fue cuando ella confesó a su padre adoptivo que había venido de la luna y que su tiempo en la tierra estaba apunto de terminar, al enterarse de esto el emperador envió guardias a la casa del cortador de bambú, para tratar de evitar que la princesa fuera llevada a su planeta natal-

-sin embargo a poco tiempo, una noche la luna se cubrió con una nube rápidamente comenzó a descender hacia la tierra, al tiempo que el cielo se oscurecía, una carroza tripulada por seres iluminados llegó por la princesa, quien antes de irse dejó una carta y una pequeña botella de Eli ir de la vida para el emperador, asustado, este ordenó que ambas fueran llevadas a la cima del monte más sagrado de aquella tierra quemada-

-wow, menudo cuento-dijo Ivaylo quien no conocía la historia.

-creo entender porque lee esa historia-dijo Mordred acercándose un poco a ella quien no veía a la chica de armadura roja-tal vez le gustaría ser como ella, por qué Kaguya a pesar de que no tenía la sangre del cortador de bambú la quiso y la cuido como una hija junto a su esposa-

-¿no estás exagerando?-dijo Alfonso arqueando una ceja.

-sus padres la vana entregar con un desconocido por dinero-dijo ella apretando sus puños cada vez que mencionaba las palabras padres una imagen le venía en la cabeza, un cabello rubio similar al de ella solo que en una mítica armadura de color…

Desprevenidos y antes de que Mordred pudiera recordarlo, la puerta se abrió inesperada mente y la peli rosada al escucharlo cerró el libro y se levantaría mientras agachaba su cabeza.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-un muchacho que también parecía muy refinado llegaría cuestionando a Kairi quien seguía en su misma posición.

-está leyendo…un libro, no podía dormir-el joven la tomo de la muñeca y la peli rosada ante ello dio un ligero chillido-me estas lastimando-

-¡comportare como una prometida!, eres mi novia y te niegas a pasar la noche conmigo, ¡esta vez estaremos juntos en la misma cama y harás lo que yo te diga!-

La chica grito un largo no que se escucharía por toda la mansión, en ese momento vieron como la criada llego y al ver como el joven estaba tomando a Kairi quien forcejeaba para liberarse del muchacho, la joven al ver que llegó puso una cara con ligera esperanza en ella.

-¡deja en paz a mi niña delravado!-ella dio un par de golpes que parecían no tener ningún efecto en el hombre quien solamente miro como si la mujer fuera un insecto o algo peor lo mal de todo esto parecían ser que los golpes no tenían efecto en el y lo hacían enojar más.

-a ti…¡quién te dio la orden de meterte en asuntos de otros!-el hombre le dio una bofetada ala mujer tan fuerte que hizo que se cayera y lo más triste fue que está se golpeó la parte trasera de su cabeza en la mesa.

Los muchachos al ver esto quedaron horrorizados, a excepción de Ivaylo y las sabers quienes se mantenían con un semblante serio aún que por dentro sentía un tremendo desprecio, ¿como es que se podía permitir que una aborrecida persona como esta podía existir?, Kairi solo pudo jadear mientras caía de rodillas y ponía sus manos cubriendo su boca.

Lo malo acaba de empezar, ya que no le pareció suficiente, empezó a patear y pisar la cabeza de la criada que no emitió ningún sonido de queja y Kairi en un completo shock no podía moverse para nada, en cuestión de minutos el hombre se detuvo y se acomodó su pantalón mientras el cuerpo de la criada tirada en el suelo ya hacia muerta.

El miro hacia la peli rosada que estaba llorando en silencio aún que emitía pequeños jadeos de ver a la persona que más cercas tenía de una madre muerta a manos del hombre que sus padres biológicos la comprometieron, sin embargo este puso una sonrisa enfermiza mientras se acerca a Kairi quien empezó a retroceder aún en el suelo incapaz de pararse.

-¡no déjame en paz!-gritaría mientras la agarraba del pie ala chica quien gritaba y este la puso bocarriba mientras se subía encima de ella.

-vas a comportarte ahora y lo haremos-el empezó a rasgar las ropas de la chica quien seguía pidiendo ayuda en ese momento quedando su cuerpo expuesto-¡si, me gustas más cuando pones esa expresión!-

Sin embargo mientras Kairi gritaba más y más para que se detuviera el sujeto que estaba apunto de abusar de ella sin ninguna piedad, los Jóvenes notaron que el lugar empezó atinar un tono muy tétrico en los alrededores.

-ok si lo que veía ya me estaba causando miedo y preocupación con este ambiente se acaba de empeorar-dijo Alfonso sacando su carta para invocar a Hernán Cortés.

-pero que hay de Kairi, no podemos dejar que ese sujeto abuse de ella-el chileno dijo mientras invocaba a Arturo por su lado.

-por desgracia estamos en sus recuerdos y nosotros no podemos manipularlos, ya que no pertenecemos a este lugar y mucho menos, ella no nos conocía-Ivaylo dijo sacando al imperialista búlgaro Asparukt.

-estoy deacuerdo con ustedes ahí, pero como Ivaylo-san dijo, no podemos hacer nada ahora-Shirou dijo con el ceño fruncido mientras notaban como una extrañas figuras demoniacas aparecían en las sombras y estos gruñían mientras se acercaban a los jóvenes.

En el exterior con los demás.

A pesar de que no han sentido otra vez la energía los servants, Cindy y Marlene miraban los alrededores sin embargo el caster en ese momento sintió que algo no estaba para nada bien y lo mostró en su gesto que estaba con un poco más de seriedad y enfoque.

-¿Qué pasa?-Tamara dijo al notar la expresión de su servant.

-siento algo muy extraño, es una presencia bastante oscura-mencionó el zar ruso.

Kairi en ese momento estaba mostrando un rostro como si estuviera teniendo una pesadilla, ya que en ese momento si estaba sucediendo una.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Espero que les halle gustado este capítulo y si no sabias el viento de la el corta bambú y la princesa de la luna pues ya se lo aprendieron, mi moraleja en el cuento es "mas vale padres que cria que padres que paren"**

**Camilo Navas: algunas de llas si lo son aun que en su mayoria las mujeres tienen a llevarse mucho menos que los hombres (sin ofender a las mujeres, es lo que mi novia me ha contado) ,espero que hallas disfrutado el capítulo 31 amigo.**

**Roxas Strife: el fanfic al no estar muy apegado al canon de los juegos y el anime, va haber ciertas cosas que cambian un poco, espero que hallas disfrutado el capítulo 31 amigo.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a camilo navas, Roxas Strife y también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo bienvenido a bordo, que dios los bendiga a todos, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente, nos vemos todos al siguiente capítulo de este fic.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey que tranza gente como están, espero que estén muy bien el día de hoy aquí El Redentor 777 con un nuevo capítulo o de este fanfic.**

**Les agradezco a los que leen esta historia y también a los que se fueron a leer la historia que tengo de infinite stratos que está creciendo mucho también gracias a ustedes mis estimados lectores, espero que así se siga haciendo las cosas para seguir subiendo contenido diario.**

**El siguiente capítulo esta APROVADO por mis PINCHES HUEVOS para su sana diversión y pasatiempo W.E de R.O**

* * *

Enfocado dentro del cuerpo de la doncella de cabellos rosados los servants de los muchachos defendían a sus master son en contra de esas figuras demoniacas incluso se escuchaban ruidos bastantes tétricos dentro del lugar y las imágenes tornaban un tono muy sangriento y pertubante, de echo las manos se acercaban a los muchachos y estos terminaban con estas.

Cuando Prat corto un brazo del enemigo este gritaría de una manera que dejó casi ensordecidos a los muchachos y estos pusieron sus manos en su oídos para amortiguar el sonido que estas figuras extrañas provocaban, sin embargo parecían que poco efecto tenían el de haberse tapado los conductos auditivos.

-maldita sea…nos va sangrar los oídos con esta mierda-dijo Alfonso y obviamente nadie lo escuchó ya que estaban en la misma situación.

Prat algo decidido este utilizó su rifle y de inmediato apuntó hacia la boca del la entidad que provocaba ese ruido y le dispararía en la pura boca haciendo que se detuviera y se desintegrará de inmediato.

-que buen disparo en el hocico le proporcionaste al carbón-el mexicano dijo recuperándose un poco al igual que todos pero se sentían un poco en descontrol de su físico.

Eso hizo que una de las figuras golpeara a Hernán Cortés quien salió volando y chocará con un mueble del lugar quien rodó un poco por el impacto y este tuviera una mueca de dolor.

-al parecer el que nuestro oídos hallan sido afectados provocó un ligero desequilibrio en nosotros-Ivaylo dijo ya que los servants estaban algo confundido a por esto ya que fácilmente el colonizador español pudo haber evitado el ataque.

-no pierdan el enfoque-dijo la saber azulada y está con su espada invisible atacó aúna de las bestias y Mordred decapito a uno de los entes, todos pensaron que iba a gritar otra vez, tapando sus oídos en el proceso, pero no sucedió nada de eso y la de armadura Rojas dijo.

-¡hay que decapitarles, es la única firma para que no hagan sus aturdimientos!-

-jamás se nos pudo haber ocurrido haber escojo en un principio-dijo Dick mientras este se agachaba evitando las garras de sombra de un ente, de inmediato Prat le colaría la cabeza sin ninguna dificultad-¡cuidado!-

El cono sureño le dijo a su ante pasado y este al voltear vio que estuvieron apuntó de atacarles pero de inmediato un disparo de una flecha le dio en un ojo y está cuando trato de gritar fue decapitada por Hernán Cortés.

Dick vio que el responsable del disparo de la flecha fue Alfonso quien traía una ballesta en ese momento y el chileno se acercó a su amigo confundido.

-¿donde sacaste eso?-el joven señaló el arma del muchacho.

-de una de las estatuas que había en la mansión, tenía cargando esto y un par de flechas-

-pensé que era un nuevo servant-

-si fuera así me lo quedaría-

-dejen de hablar los dos, estamos en serios aprietos, si es necesario ayudemos-dijo el búlgaro servant luchando contra sus oponentes.

-¿algún arma por ahí?-el chileno pregunto al mexicano.

-hay una espada de plata ahí-dijo señalando a una armadura de caballero vacía con un sable y Dick tomó el arma en sus manos.

-déjeme ayudarles-dijo el chileno con el sable para atacar aún entre quien al voltear trató de cubrirse pero Camilo inmediato hizo un tajo en el brazo de la criatura pero el arma quedo atorada en el ante brazo de la criatura quien comenzó a gritar como loca.

Alfonso no perdió su tiempo y de inmediato disparo un flechazo en el ente en la boca haciendo que está dejara de gritar y desapareciera como las demás.

-como es que eres tan bueno con esa cosa-dijo señalando la ballesta.

-juego mucho al Xbox de Cindy últimamente-dijo mientras disparaba en una criatura a lo lejos.

-cambiemos de armas-el chileno le propuso así amigo mexicano quien aceptaría y este tomó la ballesta y Alfonso la espada.

Shirou al ver esto uso su habilidad de Faker y este crearía una espada corta y este lo tomo con ambas manos mientras apuñalaba al ente frente de él y la saber azul lo remataba con un corte limpio en la cabeza con su sable invisible.

Tanto Dick como Alfonso vino al japonés y el mexicano diría.

-hasta ahora me acuerdo de esa habilidad extraña tuya-dijo el mexicano.

-si, la última vez que lo vimos fue cuando acabamos con ese maestro lunatico-Dick mencionaría esta vez con concuerdo con su amigo hispano.

-no veía el momento indicado para hacerlo y esta vez lo veía bien, por cierto Ivaylo-san, necesitas armas, puedo crear una para ti-

*BANG* *BANG* *BANG*

Los chicos vieron como el búlgaro con un arma de fuego estaba disparando le a los entes quienes caían uno por uno como si fueran nada.

-Shirou puedes crearnos una mini gun o alguna arma de star wars para acabar con ellos-Alfonso dijo con su mano arriba y el Emiya no dijo nada, este veía sorprendido.

Minutos de ataques a los entes los jóvenes y los servants sintieron un temblor y atrás de ellos había un ente más enorme que no se les veía las patas, a cambio su cuerpo la mitad de este estaba como si fuera un Diglett.

-¿qué diablos?-dijo sorprendida Mordred por el tamaño de esa cosa.

-no escaparán, no escaparán de aquí-

-qué clase de monstruo es ese-dijo esta vez con asombro Ivaylo.

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué carajos?, son puros chicos, pero hay dos chicas, no será divertido jugar con ellas, que más da, no lo sabré hasta un les quite la ropa-la bestia trató de moverse pero-ah, joder, este lugar es muy este go, no puedo salir-

-oye habla tu idioma-dijo Dick mirando a Alfonso quien solo lo miro con ojos chibis.

Al escuchar eso Hernán Cortés junto a las sabers atacarían al rostro de la criatura con sus espadas y la bestia se quejaría un poco.

-que creen que hacen, ¡eso dolió!-

-su piel es muy dura, tengan cuidado-dijo esta vez Mordred.

En eso los servants empezarían atacarles los cinco con sus espadas cada uno de ellos en diferentes partes del cuerpo de la criatura sin detenerse.

-todo por que no puedo moverme-está de manera asombrosa detuvo la espada de Asparukh con su párpado que dejó impresionado a todos-ustedes, son débil este-

Trató de aplastar al servant búlgaro con su mano peor este se apartó al igual que todos.

-es una trampa-dijo el servant mirándolos.

-lo mismo digo-dijo Alfonso regresando acortes y sacando a Mehmed II, el ente vio al muchacho y al servant otomano quien sacaría su cañón.

-¿creen que un juguete como ese va afectarme?-Mehmed sonreiría ante ello.

-¡cañon otomano!-en eso el disparo crearía su enorme luz y al i pactar en el ente este quedo sorprendido por esto último.

-¡ahhh, eso me dolió!-ese puso su mano en donde el servant turco le había disparado y tenía un enorme carácter en este-¡maldito carbón!-

En eso abrió su boca para empezar a sacar una especie de estructuras largas como su fueran un fierro que salía gran potencia, el servant y el master que se puso a salvo con los demás, empezó a moverse y Arturia sin perder tiempo Calvo su espada en la zona afectada notando que atravesaría carne y saldría sangre oscura de esta como una tinta negra.

-¡maldita puta eso me dolió!-dijo mientras tenía lagrimas muy realista as en sus ojos y este trato de golpear a la rubia quien se apartó del ataque dicho-valla se a la mierda, creen que me van a matar, ¡no me subestimen!-

En eso de sus manos salió el mismo material y empezó a dispararles allá cinco y Prat sin perder más tiempo de todo esto y utilizó el Huascar para de esta forma que la tripulación del chileno dispararan a las estructuras y así desviar los fierros.

-¿eh?, como es que unas balas pueden desviar mis disparos-dijo confundido.

-¡protobulgaro!-el servant de Ivaylo tomó una lanza y este la tiro hacia la herida haciendo que el ente empezara gemir un poco y vomitara tinta.

-esto no es bueno, para nada bueno-

-acabemos con esta cosa de una vez por todas-afirmó saber azul en ese mientras los demás estaban deacuerdo, pero con las heridas que la bestia tenían no veían necesario el uso de un noble phantasm.

Prat cargo un disparo mega potente para acabar ala bestia junto a su tripulación y estos fusilaron la zona delicada del oponente, las dos saber dieron el golpe final cortando ala mitad a la bestia quien dio un desgarrador grito cuando fue partida.

Cuando se logró la hazaña el lugar empezaba a volver a la normalidad, de echo de inmediato escucharon como Kairi gritaba y estos miraron hacia el prometido que quería abusar de la chica, este estaba desabrochándose el pantalón en ese momento.

Alfonso de inmediato busco alguna cosa y de inmediato vio una silla, el joven mexicano tomaría el mueble y este sin perder tiempo y rezándole adiós para que esto funcionará y que no fuera lo de la ilusión lanzó el golpe en la espalda del sujeto.

En eso vieron todos como la silla al entrar al contacto con el prometido se quebraría y este gimió un poco del dolor, Kairi al sentir debilidad en el hombre se alejaría de él tapándose, y está al ver a su salvador quedó algo sorprendida.

El prometido por su lado se estaba recuperando y este vio bastante confundido como molesto al mexicano quien tenía cara de que no le importaba nada de lo que ese sujeto le podría hacer o más bien lo que él le haría.

-tu…como fue que te metiste hasta acá-

-pues…estoy en su memoria-el sujeto quedo confundido al escuchar eso y río un poco.

-ya entiendo…así que me estabas engañando con este tipejo-el dijo mientras miraba a Kairi en eso este casi se caía al suelo ya que algo o le lanzó una especie de piedra cristalina en la parte trasera de su cabeza y este puso su mano en la zona para notar que había sangre-¡oye imbecil casi me matas!-

-mataste a una buena mujer y estuviste apunto de abusar de una chica indefensa que te decía la verdad, creo que le harías un favor al mundo si mueres, pero debido a que eso es pecado mortal, no voy a matarte, si no que te dejaré totalmente fuera de combate-

-con quién crees que hablas mocosos, no sabes quién soy yo-

-de echo o no tengo no tengo la más y mínima la puta idea de quién eres-Alfonso dijo metiendo se el dedo en la nariz pensando que el sujeto le diría alguna cosa chinche.

-¡ahora si me hiciste enojar!-dijo mientras tomaba una espada de las estatuas.

-oh shit, here we go again-dijo imitando la voz del cuerpo de GTA San Andreas.

El sujeto se puso en pose de combate mientras tenía su espada y ponía una sonrisa sádica.

-no tienes idea de lo que haces, soy lugar 1 en esgrima europeo-el muchacho dijo y Alfonso rodó sus ojos y sin perder tiempo le dio una patada en los bajo y este se cubrió por el dolor.

-y yo soy primer lugar en hacer trampas-en eso el joven le dio un golpe fuerte con la espada que tenía hace rato en su mano con la parte plana dejándole inconsciente-en la guerra y la muerte, no hay reglas que prohiban las trampas-

El castaño tiro su espada al suelo luego de haberlo dejado inconsciente al sujeto y este vio hacia Kairi quien veía el cuerpo inconsciente de su prometido y el sujeto que estuvo apunto de quitarle su virginidad a la fuerza, luego ella vio hacia Alfonso quien se quitó su saco y se lo puso en la cabeza de la chica quien retiró la prenda del joven.

-al menos ponte eso, sigo siendo un joven muy hormonal-la peli rosada con vergüenza se ruborizó y esta se tapó sus partes íntimas lo más que pudo-este…no soy bueno en las palabras pro lamento mucho que hallas tenido que afrontar eso, no hablo mucho con mis padres, pero ello serían conscientes de mi felicidad-

La chica bajo su mirada tras escuchar eso y el joven castaño tomó un mantel que cubría lo que era la mesa en donde Kairi estaba leyendo anteriormente, este se dirigió al cuerpo de la criada y Alfonso murmuró "que dios te reciba en el paraíso", este trato de no ver la apariencia de la mujer en el piso y este cubrió su cuerpo con este.

-si es que…sucede algo similar a esto, sigue luchando, habrá personas que te apoyarán siempre-el joven dijo procediendo a retirarse del lugar.

-yo no tengo a nadie así-dijo ella.

-lo entiendo, en estos momentos no, pero más adelante los tendrás-dijo mientras salía del lugar y dejaba ala chica ahí sentada en su lugar.

Ella vio el saco que el joven le dio y esta no pudo soportarlo más, ella derramó sus lágrimas, había perdido a alguien muy importante en su vida, un sujeto casi abusaba de ella pero alguien la salvo, un completo desconocido, sin embargo esa palabras llegaron a ella como una buena medicina en su cuerpo y alma.

-ahora en adelante, tratare de cambiar mi destino-

Cuando el joven salió vio a los demás jóvenes y su servant esperando afuera del lugar.

-saben me pudieron haber ayudado a acabar a ese bastardo-

-no era necesario, era un completo inútil, creo que tú eras el indicado para hacerlo-diría esta vez Ivaylo de manera calmada.

-como sea, ya vámonos de aquí, creo que terminamos con todo-

-no creen que hace falta algo mas-dijo Shirou.

-¿Cómo que?-dijo una extrañada Mordred.

-lo que hicimos fue combatir la oscuridad que atrapaba a esa chica dentro-antes de que Ivaylo continuarán, los jóvenes y los servants fueron iluminados y luego cegados.

Cuando recuperaron la visión se dieron cuenta que estaban afuera del lugar en eso mi ratona los alrededores y vieron que los servants y Tamara los miraban a ellos.

-ha era hora-dijo un Dick quien suspiraría de alivio.

-master no lo lastimaron-Tomoe preguntó mientras se acercaba al chileno quien con sus ojos abiertos de la sorpresa respondería.

-s..si no me pasó nada, todos salimos bien-dijo con una sonrisa ligeramente infantil.

-veo que completaron la tarea, bien echo-Tamara dijo quien tenía sus ojos cerrados a Ivaylo quien guardo a su servant en ese momento.

-un par de inconvenientes pero si-el búlgaro le dijo a su novia.

-master me dio hambre, que es lo que comeremos-la saber azul dijo a Shirou.

-ni idea, cuando regresemos ala posada sabré qué hacer-

-has sopa de mismo para todas-dijo Mordred animada.

Alfonso veía los tres chico con poca envidia y este en voz alta dijo.

-como me gustaría que una chica en este momento se preocupe por mí-en eso vio como Marlene y Cindy se acercaban al castaño quien dijo-ya era hora-

*Wack* *Zas*

Alfonso no recibió cariño como tal, si no que más bien las dos chicas le dieron una tremenda bofetada con efecto rebote ya que cuando Cindy golpeó la cara del joven se movió alado opuesto y Marlene con el impulso le golpearía también y caería la suelo tocándose las mejillas.

-de Cindy nos lo esperábamos, pero de ti Marlene-dijo extrañado Dick.

-me tenía muy preocupada y necesitaba descargar esa frustración con el-dijo la alemana jugando con su cabello.

-yo sigo aún molesta-la rubia admitiría cruzándose de brazos.

-no nos extraña-Shirou dijo con nerviosismo.

-¡master!-Kanu gritaría mientras escuchaba como Kairi daba un ligero gemido y sus ojos no querían abrirse por alguna razón.

-¿Por qué no despierta?-mencionaría extrañada Tamara.

-posiblemente no esté limpia de todo-Ivan dijo y la chica de China vio al zar ruso.

-¿bromeas verdad?, habías dicho que si ellos regresaban aquí estaría bien-

-aveces me puedo equivocar-dijo el zar ruso.

-tranquilo puedo con esto-Alfonso dijo con dos curitas en forma de cruz en cada lado.

Sin perder tiempo camino a Kairi, este la tomaría de la espalda y la cabeza, sin ningún aviso o que se lo esperaran los demás, este en una forma chibi metió la cabeza de la peli rosa en el agua quien de inmediato empezó a moverse de manera brusca, dejando a todos sorprendidos.

-oye tonto la vas a ahogar-dijo Kanu en la misma forma jaloneando a Alfonso.

En eso el mexicano la saco al aire y este empezó a toser un par de veces y abrió sus ojos un poco con molestia ala luz que había en el lugar.

-qué diablos, ya estaba por despertarme-dijo ella con ligera molestia en eso en frente de ella vio a Alfonso quien tenia cara de confusión-eres…tú-

Ella dijo algo insegura de esto y el castaño le haría otra vez lo mismo de hace rato, la servant China hizo lo mismo de tratar de separar al castaño de ella y este dejó que saliera.

-¡oye idiota ya estaba despierta!-ella dijo levantándose.

-quería asegurarte que lo que estás pasando no es un sueño-dijo el castaño mirándola pero no a los ojos y Tamara le cubrió los ojos a Ivaylo como lo hizo Tomoe a Dick y por último el Emiya fue cubierto por Arturia.

-así, que más me ocultas-

-que el verte desnuda me está excitando-cuando Alfonso dijo eso Kairi se miraría así misma y si…ella estaba desnuda y dio un grito muy femenino y esta empezó alanzarle agua al castaño.

-¡no me veas!-el castaño la ignoro y sacó su celular-¡no me tomes fotos!-

Sin previo aviso el joven recibió una tremenda llave de su misión de parte de la americana y Marlene empezó a pisotear el celular del castaño.

Cuando pasó eso Kanu le dio unas prendas a la chica como las que siempre llevaba y vio a los demás pero cuando vio a Cindy y Marlene sonreiría.

-jamás pensé que vendrían hasta aquí para rescatarme-

-nosotras no estuvimos deacuerdo en sacarte, si no estos cuatro idiotas-dijo Cindy señalando a los chicos quienes vieron un poco decepcionados a estos pero Ivaylo no dijo nada.

-si claro, en ese caso ya se pueden ir-dijo ella con sus ojos cerrados y sin interés alguno Cindy inmediato la agarro del cuello de su saco.

-¡escúchame maldita zorra! Quiero que nos des información de tu organización y tú líder, en especial de Chitose, ¡no crees que me he olvidado de lo que le hiciste!-

-oh, pero si ella estaba en buenas manos, hasta que él imbecil de mi líder trató de matarme quién sabe ahora como le este yendo-la americana levanto su mano para darle un golpe y Alfonso la detuvo.

-ya déjala, no venimos a pelear con ella-dijo el mexicano y la americana.

-a ti…a ti que te importa-lanzándole y golpe detenido por el joven quien dejó muy sorprendida ala chica en este movimiento hábil y este la apartaría de Kairi.

Tamara de inmediato la detendría para tratar de calmarla.

-suéltame rusa, tengo asuntos pendientes con ella.

-escucha a Alfonso, tiene razón, no venimos a pelear con ella-

La americana estaría calmada un poco aún que mirando con rencor a la chica quien luego de eso Alfonso le dijo.

-oye no te gustamos y creemos a nosotros tampoco, pero si no hacemos algo juntos tu antigua alianza como el lunático que tienes de líder obtendrán el santo grial y todos e incluyéndote moriremos-Kairi al escucharle suspiraría.

-el lider borró un poco de mi memoria, no recuerdo el lugar exacto de donde quedaba su bases pero puedo darles información de lo otro-

-es suficiente para nosotros-dijo Ivaylo.

-hm…a ti jamás te había visto-dijo la peli rosada al muchacho.

-en todo caso, ahora vendrás con nosotros, nos podrás contar de ello más adelante, salgamos de este lugar-Tamara dijo con calma.

-suena bien para mí-dijo la peli rosada moviendo su cabello un poco para caminar aún lado de la americana y ella sacarle la lengua Cindy maldijo en voz baja mientras seguía a los demás, obviamente Marlene no dijo nada ya que ella estaba en un estado indeciso por lo que no quería ser provocada por la peli rosado.

En eso Tomoe se detendría y Dick al ver así servant este la miraría con algo de extrañes pero luego vio a Kusunoki quien seguía en donde mismo.

-no vendrás con nosotros-dijo Tomoe.

-ya no tengo ningún master, por desgracias no puedo acompañarles, mi tiempo aquí ha terminado-dijo cerrando sus ojos.

-no del todo-Dick dijo acercándose al servant y este hace ya un buen rato guardo a Prat en su carta-puedes venir conmigo-

El samurai quedo muy sorprendido al escuchar eso y este veía al joven muchacho quien le había realizado esa petición y respondería.

-trate de matarte al igual que tu amigo, como puedes a ofrecerle a una persona a como yo eso-

-en el pasado si, pero sé que eres digno de confianza ya que hiciste lo posible para ayudar aún compañero en el exilio-dijo sonriendo-se que serás de gran ayuda-

El joven estiró su carta al samurai quien vio unos momentos al muchacho y este acercó sus dedos tocando la carta y este comenzó a brillar y de inmediato su cuerpo se volvió luz pura siendo absorbida por la carta que ahora tenía una flor de sakura ahí plasmada.

-lo tengo-dijo el chileno viendo la carta y la marca y Tomoe se sintió muy feliz de esto, no sólo por qué era un acto noble si no que también de confianza.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Es momento de contestar reviews.**

**Camilo Navas: yo la conoci hace poco cuando veia anime ya que en ningun libro de historia la contaban, muchas fobias se crean apartir de sucesos traumatico como el que vivo kairi, lo de Tomoe y tu O'C se vera mas adelante ,espero que hallas disfrutado el capítulo 32 amigo.**

**Roxas Strife: en si Kairi es lesbiana por un lado aun que no del todo por su cierta atraccion a Alfonso, espero que hallas disfrutado el capítulo 32 amigo.**

**George 123: no te preocupes, lo que me dejo descorcentado fue que te habias enfermado con todo esto del Covid, algunas estan tratando de ser compresibles ya que Kairi puede aportarles buenas cosas al equipo ,espero que hallas disfrutado el capítulo 32 amigo.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a camilo navas, George 123, Roxas Strife, también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo bienvenido a bordo, que dios los bendiga a todos, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente, nos vemos todos al siguiente capítulo de este fic.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey que tranza gente como están espero que estén muy bien el día de hoy aquí El Redentor 777 con un nuevo capítulo de este fanfic.**

**Ya casi llegamos a los últimos capítulos de esta serie, que fue la que más visitas y leídas ha tenido de todas mis historias, la segunda temporada la subiré en nuevo aviso ya que tengo cuatro fic a más con lo que estoy trabajando.**

**El siguiente fanfic y capítulo han sido APROVADO por mis PINCHES HUEVOS, para su sana diversión y pasatiempo W.E de R.O.**

* * *

Reunidos en una zona desconocida, se podía apreciar a la organización que habían hecho cierto caos contra un par de desconocidos masters, lo que dio como una consecuente victoria, de echo se podía ver derrotado a esos masters y sus servants totalmente muertos.

-el poder de los servants que el maestro nos dio es increíble-mencionaría Soji.

-dilo por ti muchacho, tú tienes a dos disponibles-dijo el hombre francés.

-no te quejes, que nadie quiso tomar el último-les replicó Sayoko a los presentes mientras estaba con sus manos en la cintura.

En caso de Mai ella estaba en completo silencio mirando hacia arriba, de echo la chica se acercaría a ella, notando que también la acompañaba una Chitose aún bajo control mental, ella notó el deterioro de apariencia que la chica tenía, cuando Kairi la cuidaba estaba arreglada como una bella muñeca, es como si se hubiera maltratado.

Sin embargo le preocupaba más el estado de ánimo de su compañera en estos momentos.

-tranquila Mai, Kairi regresará, tal vez durara más su misión-

-lo sé…sin embargo cada vez que voy a ver al gran maestro para preguntar me dice lo mismo, que vendrá luego…me oculta algo-dijo la chica mientras caminaba para otro lado.

Sayoko también sentía que algo no estaba bien, pero una risa hizo que dejara de pensar en ello y mirara hacia la dirección de esa risa, mirando que era alguien que no le agradaba para nada.

-qué triste, aún que estamos mejor ahora sin la girl lover-

Sayoko iba atacarle molesta pero Davy no dejó que está le tocará un cabello a su master poniéndose delante de la chica, la simple presencia del pirata era suficiente para asustarle, de echo la chica tuvo que refutar mientras se retiró del lugar hacia su nuevo servant.

-muy pronto te las verás maldita golfa, muy pronto-la chica mencionó guardándolo en su carta, el servant tenía un emblema de la Gran Bretaña, pero estos eran dos.

Los demás hicieron lo mismo, el de Soji tenía un emblema de un murciélago más el cartageño de Aníbal Barca, el de Mai un signo de un dragón chino como el de Guan Yu de Cindy.

-sé que no nos importa tanto, pero donde fue Mario-preguntaría el hombre francés mientras guardaba a Napoleón en su carta dejando marca de la flor de lisis.

-ha estado entrenando con su nuevo servant últimamente, tal parece que está más obsesionado el saber que su ex prometida estaba en Japón-mencionó Souji.

-¿ex-prometida?-preguntó Julia extrañada ya que no tenía idea.

-chica de cabello rojo como él y ojos verdes, creo que la enfrentaste la primera vez que la viste-le empezó a recordar Sayoko y la mujer reiría.

-¿enserio?, ella, no es muy joven como para estar comprometida con un hombre que le supera por 30 años, chicas como ella refieren jóvenes como yo-dijo acercándose a Souji mientras pegaba su cuerpo atrás de él.

En lado de Mai como Sayoko pusieron una cara de desagrado al ver eso último, sin embargo una sombra apareció en frente de los miembros, dándose cuenta de quién era.

-hemos acabado su pedido maestro-dijo el hombre franco.

-perfecto, creo que ya saben qué hora es-dijo el golbin.

Los a miembros asintieron mientras que el líder de la alianza puso un rostro de maldad detrás de su máscara, es hora de que ellos atacaran de manera directa a los muchachos.

* * *

Se podría decir que un dilema causó en la casa, no por los nuevos miembros que se hallaban habitando en ella, aún que bueno, tanto Shirou como Alfonso por un lado se encontraban más felices, nunca pensaron que la servant de la chica quien era su enemiga fuera también a ama de casa, ya podían descansar un poco al menos, aún que.

No todo era rosas y animales hermosos en la casa, pues el problema de siempre, más por lado de Cindy que Marlene, tanto la peli rosada y la americana estaban teniendo, una riña.

-¡donde dejaste mis bragas!-la rubia molesta le dijo a la de cabellos rosados quien estaba confundida por lo que le estaba preguntando.

-no tengo la menor idea de lo que dices, además para que quiero tu ropa interior-ella dijo en su defensiva mirando como si no supiera nada y con desinterés en su rostro.

-¡maldita perra!-

-ok por qué tanto alboroto aquí-dijo un Alfonso interrumpiendo la platica.

-¡esta chica se robo mis bragas!-el Mexicana quedo algo sorprendido de que lo halla dicho sin ninguna vergüenza y esta miro con sus ojos cafés a Kairi.

-¡ya le dije que no sé de qué está hablando y sigue gritándome!-

-Cindy en primer lugar cálmate, en segu-antes de que hablara le lanzaría la rubia un gran almohadazo en el rostro al castaño-que pasó, que pasó, vamos ahí, ¿por qué hiciste eso?-

-¡por qué la estás defendiendo!-ella le replicó molesta.

-escucha Cindy, tus prendas las está lavando Kanu, siempre te quejabas de que tenía que lavar tu ropa hasta incluso me vigilabas, en estos momentos las está lavando-dijo el joven mexicano quien hizo que se relajara la americana.

-si es así entonces-dijo encogiéndose de hombros pero vio a Kairi-si haces algo, no dudaré en acabar contigo, ni creas que voy a aceptarte en esta alianza-

Alfonso vio como salía del cierto y la peli rosada solo le saco la lengua, como dijo la americana, no le ha dado la mano a la peli rosada para aceptarla en su alianza, pero si les dio buena información sobre sus antiguos compañeros.

**Flash back.**

Cuando Kairi llegó a la casa, por alguna razón no quiso y no ha querido meter a Kanu a su carta, de echo por alguna razón está servant, al igual que Tomoe podía estar el tiempo que quisiera afuera de esta ya que no daba ningún desgaste de energía.

La chica de cabello rosado seguía manteniéndose al margen de sus antiguos enemigos, aún que obviamente no todas tenían buena imagen de ella, al parecer que el búlgaro y la rusa estaban conformes de tenerla en su grupo, Dick, Shirou y Alfonso parecían tener una ligera desconfianza pero no tenían opción más que aceptar los echos, sus servants como el del japonés y el chileno estaban en las mismas, las más molesta eran sin dudas la americana y la alemana estas la miraban con ganas de matarla.

-tal parece que tienen muchas preguntas-

-si, aún que como nos mencionaste antes-dijo la peli gris-no podrás hacerlas todas debido a que te borraron un par de recuerdos-

-no se preocupen, aún contengo información que les pueda ayudar-dijo la peli rosada.

-bien, entonces empezando con lo primero, ¿cuantos miembros son en tu alianza?-preguntó inteligentemente Arturia.

-sin contarme a mi son nueve, ocho sin contar al líder de la alianza-

-una de ellas es esa chica llamada Chitose-Dick al preguntar eso recibió la mirada llena de dagas de la americana aún que el chileno tuvo que ignorar ya que esto era importante.

-efectivamente, cada uno de ellos tiene un nuevo servant, sin embargo no recuerdo quienes eran debido a que borro esa parte de mi memoria-

-nuevos servants, recuerdo que ya hemos acabado con mucho y la mayoría eran tuyos-dijo la alemana como burla y Kairi alto renegada miro a la alemana aún que decidieron proseguir.

-puedes decirnos algo más sobre los demas caudillos-preguntaría recordando Alfonso cuando hablo con el niño del otro mundo.

-¿caudillos?, no entiendo-en eso Cindy suspiro algo molesta y hartada.

-es inútil, no puede ofrecernos absolutamente nada bueno-dijo la americana.

-Cindy calmada, tampoco es fácil para nosotros-dijo el mexicano y Kairi bajo un poco su mirada-ignórala, nos podrías decir con ligero detalle del por qué te uniste a ellos-

La peli Rosa puso una mirada con melancolía y los jóvenes abrían que está respondería con una certeza de que los muchachos no pensarían.

-estaba cegada en ese momento por los traumas y el daño que me habían echo desde joven, quería eliminar a las escorias que me hicieron este daño que sentí en mi vida, encontré oportunidad cuando escuche de lo que era capaz de hacer el santo grial, quería mi deseo de una manera más efectiva que una estrella fugaz-

-qué lindo, de tu parte aún que, antes habías dicho que querías crear un mundo de puras mujeres, eso extinguiría la raza humana en menos de un siglo-dijo el chico de Japón.

-lo…lo dije sin pensar…por algún motivo cuando desperté algo cambio en mi-dijo tocando la parte media de su pecho.

-si ahora dirás que por obra del Espíritu Santo cambiaste del parecer-dijo con sarcasmo Marlene y Alfonso solo suspiraría.

-estoy diciendo la verdad-dijo la chica mientras se dirigió a la pelirroja quien no le hizo caso para nada, de echo estaba en el mismo plan de maña que su amiga de Estados Unidos-escúchenme se como romper el control mental que tiene a su amiga controlada-

Eso sí llamó la atención de la americana como la alemana de inmediato y verían con seriedad a la chica para ver si no mentía, la peli rosada les empezaría a contar.

-la Yuki Onna que tiene de servant su amiga fue creada con los poderes del líder de mi antigua alianza, sin embargo el poder de maldad que poseía es muy elevado, será difícil destruirla ya que puede regenerase rápidamente por el nitrógeno que hay en el medio ambiente, por lo que romper la maldicion será difícil, para ello, tienen que destruir a la servant-

-en otras palabras…en ese momento, pudimos haberla salvado-Cindy apretó sus mano.

-no hagas nada imprudente-Alfonso puso su mano en el hombro de la americana quien se levantaría de su asiento a, igual que Marlene.

-¿que van hacer las dos?-morder preguntó al notar a las chicas.

-no puedo perder el tiempo, iré a entrenar, para que la próxima vez que veamos a Chitose la podamos liberar-la americana acompañada de su amiga pelirroja se irían del lugar y sacó un suspiro largo y agotador de parte de Alfonso.

**Fin del flash back.**

Desde ese día las dos salían a entrenar cuando regresaban a casa era para desayunar, comer y cenar, Alfonso no ha ido al trabajo debido a que en estos momentos decidió descansar y aparte las parlas que habían tomado les dio una inmensa fortuna a los muchachos aún que obviamente tanto el mexicano como el chileno caerían a manos del capitalismo por lo que decidieron vender una perla nada más y la segunda se la quedarían ya que tenían mucho dinero para vivir incluso cinco años sin tener que trabajar.

Hablando de su relaciones con ellas, pues digamos que Kairi era cosa muy diferente, era como si no quisiera convivir con ellos paro a la vez si, Kanu el ayudar a la casa era más tímida con los muchachos en especial Shirou y Alfoso que también ayudaban, sin embargo cuando era halagada por su buen trabajo está no paraba de avergonzarse.

Se podía ver cómo ella lanzó un rábano al aire y con movimientos rápidos de su cuchillo partiría la verdura y está en cuadros perfectos caería en el tablón.

-wow, increíble, jamás había visto a alguien partir una verdura así de rápido-respondió soprendida Arturia al ver ese movimiento.

-he he, no es nada-dijo la servant de China-estoy acostumbrada a hacer estas cosas-

-umu, umu-Mordred asistió a un lado de la otra rubia-puedes partir y freír esto-

La rubia dijo mostrando unas papas y la chica de China en menos de unos minutos partió las papas e incluso le quitó la cascara a estas, al ponerlas en el aceite hizo de inmediato unas papas a la francesa.

-¡increíble!, ¡gracias Kanu!-ambas dijeron mientras empezaban a comerse las papas.

En una mesa los muchachos quienes eran Ivaylo, Dick y Alfonso mientras que una Tomoe Gozen estaba mirando como jugaban los muchachos, estos tres jóvenes varones estaban jugando a un juego famoso y generado llamado…

-basta-dijo con voz calmada Ivaylo y Alfonso como Dick suspiraron

-es usas para llegar tarde con la letra D-Tomoe diria-Ivaylo dormi tarde, Dick dormi mucho, Alfonso Dick me necesitaba-

-que onda con tu excusa-el chileno preguntó al mexicano.

-jugos con D-la japonesa vio que los tres tenían la misma respuesta-jugo de Durazno-

-tenemos la misma mente-dijo Alfonso.

-la verdad es que no tenía idea que poner-Ivaylo respondió.

-nombres con D-la japonesa no supo algunos y de donde eran pero los diria-Ivaylo Djokovic, Alfonso Damián y Dick Dick-

-el mejor nombre del mundo-dijo el chileno.

-palabra en inglés Ivaylo Door, Alfonso no respondió y Dick tampoco-

-bueno he ganado-dijo el búlgaro al ver que las grandes mayorías de las victorias las tenía el.

-como sea, no creen que está más tranquila la casa de lo que se pensaba-preguntó Dick.

-estoy deacuerdo, pensé que se pelearían de inmediato, pero creo que tus novias están haciendo cosas incocuerdas-dijo el búlgaro al mexicano.

-inconcuerdas, como…-el mexicano dijo pero en eso se sonrojó-no son mis novias-

-no crees que las dos están entrenado para estar evitándola-

Los chicos y Tomoe encontraban lógica a ello, normalmente Cindy y Marlene hubieran salido con sus amigas o la peli rojiza iría a ver a su padre, pero últimamente le preguntó el señor Klaus sobre su hija quedando algo extrañado el muchacho por lo mismo de que no fue a vistar a su padre .

-pero aún así crees que deberíamos dejar que ellas sigan en ese plan-dijo el chileno y los dos muchachos mirarían al mexicano.

-por qué me miran a mi-dijo el castaño.

-eres la que mejor te llevas con ellas, creo que deberías hablar con ellas-Tomoe le dijo al muchacho y este suspiraría.

-tengo planeado hacer eso, pero no es el mejor momento como para hablar con ellas-dijo recargándose el mexicano.

-pero si lo dejas así por mucho tiempo empeorara-dijo el joven sudamericano.

-estoy deacuerdo con Alfonso-dijo Ivaylo confundiendo al cono sureño-te lo digo por experiencia, créeme Tamara me lo ha dicho, es mejor que las dejemos solas-

-ya oíste al único con chica del grupo-dijo el mexicano.

El chileno simplemente suspiraría mientras pensaban en qué hacer en estos momentos, Tomoe vio de reojo a su maestro, tal vez no era buen momento para ella también.

En caso del Emiya este había regresado de haber realizado sus compras del súper Mercado y vio a los muchachos con ligera curiosidad.

-siguen jugando al basta-

-acabamos de terminar hace poco tiempo-dijo el chileno.

Cuando el japonés dejó las cosas a una mesa, se juntaría con los muchachos, desde la cocina la peli negra de China vería a los cuatro y esta traía una bandeja.

-este…chicos les traje algo de beber-

-oh gra…cías-dijo soprendido a Alfonso.

Kanu traía puesto un traje de sirvienta y estaba con las cuatro tazas de té, sin embargo la falda estaba muy corta y mostraba su escote.

-am…si, muchas gracias Kanu-san-el japonés dijo de manera educada aún que Ivaylo no dijo nada y no presto atención en ello, mientras que Dick al igual que Alfonso miraba.

Tomoe al ver cómo la china se estaba robando mucha atención de su maestra ella quedó boquiabierta pero a la vez celosa, cambió su expresión de inmediato y ahora tenía un rubor en sus mejillas con un ceño fruncido, mientras miraba de manera disimulada a su amo.

-no quiero molestar, pero por qué vistes así-dijo extrañado Alfonso.

-esto, bueno-dijo ella mientras giraba con sus ropas y los dos latinos casi se desmayaban-mi maestra Kairi-sama…me dijo que les sirviera te con estas ropas…que es un regalo como agradecimiento por dejarnos a ambas vivir aquí-

-entendemos-dijo Ivaylo bebiendo él te pero ella al notar el desinterés del búlgaro pensó y diría a los muchachos con preocupación.

-n…no les gusta-tanto Shirou como Dick dijeron.

-no para nada es delicioso-el japonés respondió primero.

-si, a pesar de no ser japonesa tú te es increíble-el chileno respondió después.

Kanu sonreiría cuando escucho las respuestas de ambos muchachos, para luego mirar a Alfonso quien en ves de beber miraba Kanu.

-un, pasó algo Alfonso-sama-

-al único que llamaría dama es a Dios, los Ángeles, los santos y a jesus Cristo-en eso el castaño negaría y dijo-nada, es que es increíble nada mas-

-que es increíble-el castaño escucho una voz atrás de él que venía con veneno, al voltear hacia atrás vio a Cindy y a Marlene quienes venían de terminar su entrenamiento, estas tenían un aura tremendamente peligrosa.

-amiga, descansa en paz-dijo Dick al ver cómo este era apaleado por ambas chicas.

Iba a ser un momento muy largo pero a la vez habrá complicaciones.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Es momento de contestar reviews.**

**Camilo Navas: al pereder recuerdos y la oscuridad que la atormento en su pasado se volvio ligeramente diferente, por momentos ellas se estan evitando para evitarse la unas a las otras, aunque en caso de Tamara no le importa tanto, espero que hallas disfrutado el capítulo 33 amigo.**

**George 123: al haber perdido algunas parte de sus memorias no pudo darle informacion necesaria a los muchachos aun que aun asi les servira en el futuro , espero que hallas disfrutado el capítulo 33 amigo.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a camilo navas, George 123, Roxas Strife, también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo bienvenido a bordo, que dios los bendiga a todos, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente, nos vemos todos al siguiente capítulo de este fic.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey que tranza gente como estan espero que estén muy bien el día de hoy aquí El Redentor 777 con un nuevo capítulo de este fanfic.**

**Como mencioné estoy apunto de acabar el fic, aún faltan un par de capítulos para acabarlo, la secuela la sacara cuando tenga menos fics que hacer, ya que tengo cinco incluyendo este y escribo por un día entre semana.**

**No se preocupen será muy luego cuando retorne a la segunda secuela, será más diferente ala tramas que hay, ya en el capítulo final les explicaré cómo será el fanfic.**

**El siguiente capítulo y fanfic han sido APROVADO por mis PINCHES HUEVOS, para su sana diversión y pasatiempo, W.E de R.O.**

* * *

Se ve un lugar calmado sin embargo desde la lejanía se podía ver que se estaban acercando, hacia su posición, siete figuras caminando hacia una casa de cierta americana, como si ya supieran la posición del lugar, de echo las figuras se presentaban como nada más y menos que los enemigos de nuestros héroes.

-*snif*, haaaaa, huele a un futuro mar de sangre más adelante-el hombre franco diria mirando a la lejanía del lugar con una sonrisa.

-¿no era más fácil tomar un trasporte hacia su dirección?-una Sayoko dijo mientras agitaba su mano a su cara tras sentir el calor.

-por eso te dije que te trajeras algo para cubrirte el sol-Julia le dijo con gran burla y arrogancia mientras presumía su sombrero.

-si claro-la chica dijo con sarcasmo-no estás demasiado vieja como para que te sigas cuidando la cara, tienes arrugas por todas partes-la mujer molesta se estaba acercando a la chica pero no con buenas intenciones.

Sin embargo Soji se acercaría a las dos para intervenir entre ambas quienes vieron al joven muchacho aún que Sayoko no lo vio con buenos ojos.

-tranquilas las dos, dos bellezas como ustedes no deberían estar peleándose por cosas así-la mujer por el halago se calmo en caso de Sayoko seguía mirando con molestia a la mujer mayor.

-si como digas don Juan-dijo con sarcasmo la más joven del grupo mientras caminaba más rápido hacia dónde estaban otras dos chicas, una muda y otra muy angustiada-Mai-Chan tranquilízate, Kairi estará bien-

Esta le puso una mano sobre su cabeza y la pequeña del grupo miraba con pequeña nostalgia hacia el suelo, ella recapitulaba todas las veces que le ha dicho eso, sin embargo no ha encontrado señal alguna de ella, de echo la chica extrañaba el calor de su preciada onee-sama.

-es que conociendo lo fuerte que es esa alianza, me preocupa que estos le hallen causado algo peor…siento que ocultan algo-

-entiendo-ella miro de reojo a Chitose quien caminaba como muerta viviente y esta parecía que se iba a caer en el suelo con agonia, apenas parecía poder sostenerse así misma-si la encontramos con ellos la rescataremos y la llevaremos devuelta, ¿Qué te parece?-

La chica sonreiría de una manera como si se hubiera aliviado de esa preocupación que tenía hace momentos atrás, la chica de cabello castaño rojizo vio hacia atrás quien Soji le dio una mirada de extrañes.

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo este.

-para ser un don Juan eres muy mal educado-le respondió la chica sonriendo.

-dímelo en la cara si tienes ovarios maldita-dijo mientras alzaba un puño pero Julia lo detuvo.

-silencio, ahorren sus palabras, ahora tenemos una tarea asignada-Mario dijo con sus intenciones al aire-tu regresaras a mi Marlene, lo juro-

Sus compañeros se verían ente ellos algo asustados y más por qué Mario se volvió mucho pero cada día que pasaba, desde que se enteraron de esa chica pelirroja que era su prometida y había abusado de ella múltiples veces, ahí Julia estaba decuerdo con Sayoko, le daba asco ese sujeto y lo que le hizo a una chica tan pequeña.

-Mario tranquilízate, tarde o temprano la obtendrás totalmente para ti, más cuando obtengamos el santo grial-mencionó el hombre.

-genial, que estamos esperando, traigamos las cabezas de esos imbecil es de una vez por todas, pero eso sí, me quedaré con los muchachos si son guapos-Julia se relamió los labios en ese momento aún que Sayoko simplemente la ignoraría.

* * *

En el hogar de la americana, últimamente las cosas han estado bajo calma y de echo por suerte tanto Cindy como Kairi decidieron hacer la ley de hielo, en caso de Marlene, en más de una ocasión ha tratado de hablar con ella sin embargo le era casi imposible hacerlo, es como si algo dentro de ella lo evitará.

Aún que últimamente ambas se siente bastantes molestas por otra cosa, Alfonso últimamente le ha estado prestando mucha atención a la de cabellos rosas, cosa que aparte de preocuparles les molestaba mucho, no sólo en cuestión de desconfianza, si no que también de que el joven cuando hablaba con ellas les preguntaba sobre la peli rosada.

-déjame adivinar, ¿quieres saber en donde está la zorra de cabellos rosado?-le dijo la rubia debido a que últimamente se había vuelto eso tendencia.

-no, simplemente te he querido preguntar otra vez sobre el objeto y su función-Cindy no cambió su gestos y se quedo sentada aún mirando hacia el frente-por favor, quieres hablar de confianza tú también deberías de tenerla con nosotros-

La americana suspiraría y lo miraría con sus ojos azulados mientras que el joven mexicanos esperaba una respuesta de la chica diciéndole.

-el objeto…no dará una muy grande ventaja-le dijo la chica levantándose de su lugar-dime Poncho, a donde te gustaría viajar, ¿al pasado o al futuro?-

-pues…como todo amante de la historia me gustaría ir al pasado-le respondería el joven.

-y…si te digo que he descubierto una forma de hacerlo-el mexicano se sorprendería tras escuchar lo que la americana le decía sin embargo esa sorpresa se bajaría luego, después de todo tenían como ayudantes a sujetos quienes existieron siglos atrás, inclusive milenios.

-no hablarás enserio-la americana no respondería-eso sería como un tabú, no lo crees-

-con todas estas cosas que han estado sucediendo lo dudo mucho-ella miro hacia el dándole una sonrisa semi sería-esto tiene que ver con el santo grial, las cosas han cambiado ahora con la adquisición de las alianzas, no sólo se deben derrotar a las alianzas, si no que también hay otras cosas que se deben hacer-

La chica empezó a caminar hacia la casa y el mexicano la siguió, pasando ambos a un lado de Dick quien estaba siendo enseñado por Tomoe el idioma del Kaiji.

-vamos master, usted puede, recuerde la palabra-la albina incentiva al latino para que pensara y logrará lo que quería y este en eso escribió el simbolo-hm…perfecto-

-nunca pensé que sería difícil escribir la palabra castillo-le dijo el joven descansando de su práctica de lenguaje.

-¿por cierto master?, quien le enseñó a escribir-

-últimamente Alfonso me ha estado ayudando mucho con mis estudios-la chica vio hacia el mediano quién iba acompañando a la americana.

-oh, Alfonso-dono…por cierto master, ¿me podría contar sobre el lugar en donde nació?-

-el lugar de donde nací-la chica asistiría.

-según Alfonso-donó, tú y él son de un continente diferente que no conocíamos, me gustaría saber un poco más sobre ello-le preguntó animada.

-bueno, empecemos con la época prehispánica-el joven empezó a explicarle a la albina sobre su país, como era antes, luego en la conquista española y por último la independencia hablándole de los logros que Prat había logrado en ese momento.

-muy interesante, ósea que tú y Alfonso-donó tienen sangre de español-

-si un cincuenta y cincuenta, según Alfonso me contó que los españoles a diferencia de los ingleses se casaron con nativos de nuestras tierras, dando a la raza que es en nuestros respectivos pueblos-

-ya veo…master unas preguntas-el joven miraría hacia la de cabellos blancos quien tenía n rubor en su rostro-este…a usted…no le molestaría casarse con una japonesa-

-¿eh?, ¡qué cosas preguntas Tomoe!-dijo avergonzado el muchacho.

-¡lo siento mucho!, es solo que ha estado viviendo aquí y quería simplemente despojarme de la duda-la chica dijo moviendo sus manos de manera rápida.

El joven parpadeo un par de veces y su cara se puso un poco más roja y este se rascó su mejilla con su dedo y le diría a la chica que tenía en frente de el.

-pues…digamos que…todavía soy muy joven para pensar en matrimonio…pero aún así, me agrada la idea de casarme con una japonesa-la chica cuando escucho eso su corazón palpito pero de la alegría.

-este…tampoco te molestaría que…no fuera de este mundo-

El chileno tragó un poco de saliva en ese momento mientras en su mente corría.

'Por dios, no sé si confesarme, pero esas preguntas me están incomodando un poco'

Desde una pequeña perspectiva de otro lado no tan lejos en unos muebles de una sala se podía ver Ivaylo quien estaba tomando un poco de té (que pensaron que era Vodka) junto a su novia Tamara, los muchachos solamente miraban altos dos tortolitos.

-valla sí que están progresando mucho-Tamara dijo.

-si, veo que está en la misma situación que el-Ivaylo miro hacia un Shirou quien estaba enseñándole a cocinar a saber.

-la menos no son unos despistados-Tamara dijo mientras bebía su Te e Ivaylo la vio algo dolido.

-vamos Tamara ya te pedí perdón por eso-

-te diste cuenta de lo que sentía por ti después de casi un año-dijo la peli blanca-pero aún así me alegro que hallas aceptado mis sentimientos-

-es lo lindo de ti, sabes cómo preocuparme en vez de cuando-dijo mientras ponía un brazo alrededor de ella y esta recargar a su cabeza en su pecho.

Tanto Alfonso como Cindy miraban a estos tres jóvenes y no pudieron evitar sonreír, Alfonso de inmediato hizo su movida y de la misma forma que Ivaylo rodeó a Cindy alrededor de su hombros sacándole un sonrojo a la americana.

Sin embargo la chica no se molestó y correspondió al gesto del chico.

-si Marlene nos ve se va a molestar-la americana dijo en voz baja.

-si ya lo sé-la americana se sorprendió cuando escucho la voz de la hermana quien estaba siendo rodeada por el otro brazo del mexicano.

-¡Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí!-

-desde el momento que te abrazo-la pelirroja dijo.

-¡me abrazaste en el momento que abrazaste a otra!-

-tranquila tengo amor para las dos-dijo Alfonso fingiendo una voz sensual.

-que sean tres-Kairi abrazo al muchacho por la espalda sacándole a más de una una expresión de sorpresa-vamos no quiero quedarme atrás en todo esto, además últimamente me has estado a tendiendo como un miembro más-

-oh, ok, esto no me lo esperaba-dijo el joven pero al sentir dos auras malignas en sus costados se dio cuenta de inmediato a quienes correspondían-Oh mierda, aquí vamos de nuevo-

El joven dio un grito agudo sacando a las demás parejitas de sus pensamientos ya que Alfonso había recibido un ataque en sus costillas por parte de la alemana y la americana, este caería al suelo mientras se retorcía de dolor.

-¡eres de lo peor!-Marlene le dijo saliendo del lugar.

-ojalá te caiga un rayo encina y te mueras idiota-seguido de la alemana, la americana sigue a Marlene a donde se había ido.

-oh, eres un chico malo-

-n…no lo soy…simplemente me gusta ser tratado así-Kairi lo vio con una mirada extrañada mientras tocaba su cabeza con su dedo para asegurarse que estuviera aún con vida.

Sin embargo en ese momento Tomoe, Arturia y Mordred sintieron una presencia maligna acercarse a su posición.

-alguien viene hacia acá-advirtió Arturia y Shirou al escucharle ambos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo.

Alfonso se levantaría de inmediato y Kairi llamó a Kanu quien parecía estar haciendo los que aceres del hogar saliendo junto a su master y el castaño.

Cuando todos salieron junto a Cindy y Marlene se toparon con las personas que menos querían toparse sin embargo, sabían que las cosas se podrían pero, pero a la vez sabían que sería la última vez que se enfrentarían.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**He estado teniendo ligeros problemas de bloqueo mental de autor últimamente, por eso los episodios no son tan largos como los primeros capítulos, me disculpo si se sintió algo incompleto o forzado, el siguiente serán batallas y en eso me especializo más.**

**Es momento de contestar reviews.**

**Camilo Navas: en si no va ser un mega harem ya que esas tres nada mas seran las que esten interesadas en el, espero que hallas disfrutado el capítulo 34 amigo.**

**Roxas Strife: siempre lo ha sido asi, sin embargo el fan service nunca se queda atras, espero que hallas disfrutado el capítulo 34 amigo.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a camilo navas, George 123, Roxas Strife, también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo bienvenido a bordo, que dios los bendiga a todos, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente, nos vemos todos al siguiente capítulo de este fic.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey que tranza gente como están espero que estén muy bien el día de hoy aquí El Redentor 777 con un nuevo capítulo de Fate.**

**Las batallas llegan y algunas de estas serán clásicos, ósea entre servants que han luchado antiguamente en milenios o siglos atrás.**

**Ahora vamos a poner los inicios de los combates entre los muchachos y los enemigos.**

**SUBÍ ESTE CAPÍTULO HOY A ESTA HORA POR QUÉ ESTÁ LLOVIENDO BIEN FUERTE Y ESTA CAYENDO RAYOS POR LO QUE NO PUEDO GARANTIZARLES QUE PUDIERA SUBIRLO EL DÍA QUE SE SUPONE QUE LOS SUBO, POR LO QUE SE LOS DEJO HOY.**

**El siguiente fanfic y capítulo han sido APROVADO por mis PINCHES HUEVOS para sus sana diversión y pasatiempo, W.E de R.O.**

* * *

Frente a frente, sorpresa tras sorpresa, sabían que iba a ser la última batalla entre ellos, que un solo bando iba a salir victorioso, sin embargo tal parecían que había asuntos pendientes como la gran confusión por parte de los enemigos, aún que dos de ellos no parecía estarlo.

Pues la sorpresa era que una miembro acompañaba a los muchachos y estaba como si nada y muy tranquila, como si fuese uña miembro más, sin embargo estos no parecían creerlo.

-o…onee-sama...¿por…porque estas acompañándole?-Kairi miro un poco hacia abajo cuando escucho a Mai, esta tenía que serle sincera.

-Mai, el líder me traicionó y me atacó-ella cerró sus ojos mientras explicaba-trato de matarme sin embargo Kanu me saco antes de que pudiera pasar al otro mundo-

La chica de gap moe estaba negando varias veces mientras seguía mirando a la peli rosada, Sayoko en ese momento puso una mano sobre su hombro haciendo que la chica se controlará un poco sin embargo aún sentía ligera locura.

-Kairi, estás bromeando verdad, mira tu grupo-la peli Rosa hizo caso y vio a los muchachos quienes miraban retadora mente a sus enemigos aún que Tamara e Ivaylo estaban al margen muy calmados los dos-se supone que ellos acabaron aún par de tus servants y aún así les estás sirviendo, como puedes explicar eso-

La chica suspiraría mientras miraba ala chica he le había hablado y en voz suave dijo.

-sé que les hice daño…también la secuestre a ella para volverla un enemigo de ellos-dijo refiriéndose a Chitose y Cindy apretó sus puños-pero aún así, cuando estoy en este grupo me siento totalmente protegida y a salvo-

Ella miró hacia Alfonso quien la miro con una expresión de tranquilidad sabiendo del por qué lo estaba enfocando la peli rosada en ese momento.

-sé que no tengo la confianza de todos en el grupo-dijo observándolo esta vez a Cindy y Marlene quien en el caso de la primera seguía con tensión y la pelirroja miro hacia otro lado que no fuera la mirada de la chica-también hay personas que son casi como mis compañeros-

Ella miraría a los demás y sus servants quienes sonreirían un poco aún que Tamara e Ivaylo tenias que ponerles mucha atención para así poder ver sus sonrisas-es por eso…que he elegido un nuevo bando-Kanu se puso delante de su servant mientras apuntaba con su lanza.

-Heh, suena bastante ficticio para ser verdad, sin embargo, no te necesitamos más en nuestro equipo-Soji le dijo mientras sus servants aparecían y se ponían delante de el.

lo que impresionó a algunos fue que tenía a tres servants en total, uno de ellos era el gran Rider Hanibal Barca el cual ya han combatido varias veces hombre de Cartagena que actualmente se conoce como Túnez, el segundo era un sujeto muy blanco y de cabello del mismo color, vestía de prendas muy negras y traía una lanza como arma principal.

La mirada de Tomoe fue de shock completo, era un hombre Samurai casi igual vestido como kusunoki, solo que este tenía una armadura de color azul y sin el caso dejando caer su largo cabello de color gris y de ojos amarillos.

-no puede ser…-la albina dijo en voz baja y Dick miraría a su servant con preocupación.

-ha pasado tiempo…Tomoe-Dick quedó más confundido, se suponía que los japoneses se llamaban por nombre si tenían un vínculo muy estrecho.

Alfonso en ese momento agudizó su mirada al ver al servant de su mejor amigo y al otro, en voz baja murmuró cuando se dio cuanta de quién era.

-me estás jodiendo verdad-Dick en eso le preguntó que si sabía quién era.

-Yoshinaka-Tomoe respondió la pregunta de inmediato-por que estás ayudando a estas personas-dijo la chica archer con algo de decepción y tristeza en su voz.

-dejemos las charlas de un lado y ¡luchemos!-Napoleón lanzó un cañonazo hacia los demás quienes se separarían para estar uno contra uno, el hombre francés quedo delante de Tamara-oh, esto será muy divertido, parece que eres de las más fuertes del grupo-

La Rusa sacó su carta para invocar a Iván quien de inmediato acudió a la llamada de su maestra poniéndose en frente del gran emperador francés.

* * *

Tanto Cindy como Marlene estaba juntas sin embargo la razón fue por qué su oponentes eran los que les importaban, su mejor amiga secuestrada y mentalmente manipulada, por último ese hombre que casi destruida la vida de la alemana estaban ahí.

-Marlene, mi bella doncella, es ahora cuando vendrás conmigo, no te resistas y ven conmigo-Mario trató de sonreír pero se notaba la locura en su mirada, algo que a la alemana le dio escalofríos tras verle.

-siento mucho, pero ya hay alguien que amo de verdad-la chica dijo mientras invocaba a Federico barba roja-y por supuesto no te tengo miedo-

Al hombre le empezó a salir venas en toda la cabeza por el enojo de que la chica hubiera rechazado la propuesta del hombre, este tenía una especie de tic nervioso en el ojo y los labios que temblaban al proceso.

-no sabes el castigo que te daré-el mando a su servant en ese momento quien se quitó la capucha y las prendas, mostrando que era un sujeto de vestimentas romanas y una falda de cuero con un pequeño sable en su mano.

**[Publio Quintillo, Roma, clase Ruler, fue un general de Roma que enfrentó a varias civilizaciones, entre ellas a los germanos en la batalla de Teutoburgo].**

La Yuki Onna aparecería en frente de Chitose quien seguía mirando sin ninguna expresión a la americana y la chica salvo a Ricardo de su carta para que este apareciera con su enorme hacha dorada y miraba a la fantasma.

-vamos Chitose, reacciona-le exclamó la americana a la muchacha.

Cindy sabía de los movimientos de manipulación de parte de la espectro de hielo sin embargo sabía que su servant no caería tan fácilmente como Guan Yu durante la última batalla.

El peli rojo del sacro imperio germano romano atacó al Augusto quien se defendió con su espada, ahí fue cuando empezó la riña entre ambos servants, de echo ambos servants Ruler sin excepción estaban cargando sus batallas.

El echo de que Federico tuviera a su master más enfocada le daba ventaja ya que eso había que la energía espiritual fluyera más rápido en el.

-¡barbarossa!-el servant germano cargo su noble fantasma hacia su oponente teniendo el anillo de poder alrededor suyo.

-¡Augusto de Rome!-el Romano atacaría pero este tenía una especie de brillos estelares y un anillo como Federico chivando ambos sus sables causando una gran explosión y estela de humo que rodeó a ambos servants de inmediato.

ambos saltaron hacia atrás aterrizando cada uno con su master a un lado de estos, Federico estaba levantandose al igual que Publio Quintillo.

-admito que eres fuerte, sin embargo, he de decirte que tu batalla más horrida fue contra un germano llamado Hernán-el barba roja le dijo a el romano quien no dijo nada-fue un gran oponente, lastima que estaba luchando por el bando equivocado también-

Mario simplemente hizo una mueca cuando le escucho y ambos Ruler tomaron sus espadas para seguir combatiendo el uno contra el otro, aún ando de ellos seguía la Yuki Onna y Ricardo los cuales estaban algo disparejos.

-maldicion, esa servant utiliza ataques lejanos, mientras que Richard solo puede atacar de cercas-la muchacha murmuró en voz baja ya que Ricardo tenía su Lion Heart activado y el escudo no iba a soportar más ataques-Richard les do this-

La rubia le susurraría en el oído a Ricardo quien seguía manteniendo el escudo activo, pero este ya estaba agrietándose e iba a llegar al punto máximo de soporte y resistencia.

-are you sure about that?-

-of course, I know that is really dangerous, but we don't have any options, we know that-el servant miro hacia la servant y asistiria-good, get ready for the next move-

En eso la fantasma disparo un rayo hacia Ricardo y este vio a su master quien le gritaria para que se moviera, de inmediato ambos caminaron hacia direcciones diferentes y Cindy corro hacia la Yuki Onna quien lanzó un ataque a la chica, sin embargo Cindy evitó el disparo saltando hacia un lado.

El impacto y la explosión de ataque hizo que saliera un poco disparada hacia un lado y esta rodaría para de esa forma amortiguar su caída que por fortuna no le causó ningún daño.

-Now-la chica le exclamó y Ricardo con su hacha estaba hacia arriba bajando a gran velocidad a dirección de la fantasma quien miro hacia la dirección donde Ricardo estaba.

-soul of the crusades!-el ataque de Ricardo al conectar con la fantasma causó una gran explosión dorada y ahí apareció un león junto a una Cruz cristiana.

Cuando este se dispersó con su escudo bloquearía un par de ataque que venían hacia este para murmurar una mala palabra mientras caminaba junto a su master.

-it was a illusion-le dijo a su master quien se dio cuenta de lo mismo pero muy tarde.

-the real is not here-cuando Ricardo escucho eso quedó algo concuerdo con el,a pero si el verdadero no estaba ahí, ¿entonces donde?.

* * *

Tanto Kari como Mai estaban en frente una a la otra aún que Kanu estaba en guardia sabía que seguirían su charla, la pequeña al ver a su onee-sama en el bando contrario y no con el,a le causaba un gran vacío.

-Onee-sama, por favor regrese, sin ti no puedo vivir jamás, eres mi luz eterna, acaso olvidad el día que nos conocimos-

Kairi cerró sus ojos y asintió para mirar con delicadeza a la pequeña que tenía delante suyo.

-solías vivir en los barrios pobres de la ciudad, mi papá siempre me decía que jamás fuese a ese lugar en mi vida…me dijiste que aveces me veías en televisión siempre bien vestida y con mi vida de lujos…cuando obtuve mi primera servant me uní ala organización y un año más tarde fu para dónde vivías, ahí asesine a unos bastardos que trataron de abusar de ti apenas siendo una niña, ahí fue cuando te invite a pesar de que no tenias servant-

La chica sonreiría un poco al escuchar que su preciada Kairi no la había olvidado y que no estaba siendo manipulada como la chica que estaba combatiendo ala americana, pero por un lado tenía que asegurarse.

-Onee-sama, por favor regresa a nuestro lado, vivamos juntos para siempre-ella estiró su mano hacia la peli rosada quien miro con ligera decepción y esta se le ocurrió algo mejor.

-¿por qué no te unes con nosotros?-cuando Mai escucho eso su sonrisa se borro-es mejor que estar en esa alianza, estará más segura y son buenas personas, estaremos mucho más seguro que en ese lugar infame lleno de maldad y tristeza-

La chica se quedo unos segundos en silencio y ahí apareció un par de caballeros con lanzas aún lado de Kairi y estos se acercaron a ella a gran velocidad con intención de atacarle sin embargo Kanu actuó rápido y salvaría a su master antes de que le hubieran algún daño.

La peli rosada miro hacia la chica teniendo una gran expresión de sorpresa en su cara, esta quien hace poco estaba en silencio, quien estaba proponiéndole un trato estaba llorando de una manera bastante rompe corazones, Mai trataba de respirar sin embargo los jadeos y el de seguir llorando no le permitían.

-Mai…-la peli rosada dijo en voz baja mientras mano la baja.

-Onee-sama, lo siento…pero…tendré que traerte conmigo…a la fuerza-en eso el servant de la pequeña se descubriría, era un sujeto con una cola amarrada en un pedestal de oro con una barba de chivo gris,vestía con un traje tinto y traía una lanza como arma.

**[Cao Cao, China, Clase Lancer, es apodado el conquistador del caos ya que en su biografías lo ponen como un Tirano cruel y despiadado, sin embargo lo elogian por haber sido un gobernante brillante y genio militar].**

La chica sabía que ahora no podía perder tiempo y que debía tomárselo totalmente serio, para estar frente de su enemigo quién era de la misma región que ella.

* * *

Tanto Alfonso como Dick juntos en el campo estaban en frente de el muchacho quien como se sabía uno de los servants de este era el marido de la albina, quien seguía bastante sorprendida e inmóvil por la aparición del hombre.

-veo que también te conseguiste un master, pero lo peor del caso todo es que es un bárbaro occidental-Dick frunció el ceño tras escuchar ese insulto.

-no es un bárbaro occidental, mi master es una persona noble y gentil-dijo la chica defendiendo al chileno.

-ya veo…lo que mi master decía era verdad…me has dejado por ese mocoso-el samurai dijo ahora con veneno en su voz mirando a Dick.

-¡no fue así!-la chica dijo con algo de desespero-tu estabas muerto y yo tenía que seguir con mi vida, jamás pensé que regresarías de nuevo-

-suficiente-el servant de lanza dijo mientras hacía que el lugar formará un fuerte viento, haciendo que los muchachos y Tomoe se cubrieran su vista por el viento.

**[Vlad III o Vlad Tepes hijo de dracul, Rumanía, clase Lancer, es llamado el dracula real debido a su sanguinarias historias y hazañas, también le dicen el empalador debido a que empalaba a Turcos para juego mentales a sus enemigos, es uno de los personajes más oscuros de la historia y también fuente de inspiración para el conde dracula]**

-es hora de beber su sangre-el hombre dijo mientras relamía sus labios-quien de ustedes era el primero en caer en mis manos-

Dick al escuchar eso miro a su carta, tenía pensado sacar a Prat pero en esos Alfonso le diría a su mejor amigo antes de que hiciera su invocación.

-creo que en estos momentos, deberías invocar al nuevo servant que te dieron-el chileno miro al mexicano por unos momentos y vio el símbolo romano-confía en tu servant, sé que será alguien de muchísima ayuda-

Dick hizo caso para que este señalara el emblema de Roma y así apareciera su servant que dejó asombrado a Dick pero a Hanibal le vino una muy mala memoria.

-…tu-el Cartagena dijo al ver la figura del servant quien apareció en frente suyo

Al igual que Publio Quintillo tenía una armadura y falda romana, pero este sujeto era enorme en estatura llegando a medir más de los dos metros de alto, traía puesto un caso de oro con un cepillo rojo, sus hombreras eran casi de oro y plata, traía dos espadas como si fueran cuchillas.

**[Publio Cornelio Escipion Africano, Roma, clase Berserker, fue un cónsul romano y su logro principal fue la toma de África en la batalla de Zama en el año 202 antes de Cristo contra Hanibal Barca, fue acusado de soborno y traición, decepcionado por esto tuvo que retirarse de Roma muy lejos y dejar la vida pública].**

-Escipion el africano-hanibal dijo reconociendo al hombre.

-Hanibal…pensé que te había derrotado-el hombre llamado Escipion dijo en voz fría.

-si, lo hiciste, sin embargo me alegro de estar vivo, así podré vengarme de lo que me hiciste sentir en Cartagena-dijo mientras su elefante se ponia en guardia.

-caeras por segunda vez en mis manos-el Romano dijo mientras levantaba sus espadas y atacaba al animal quien con sus enormes cuernos atacó al hombre.

Escipion con una sola espada bloqueo el ataque del elefante quien trataba de empujar sin embargo el romano no se inmutaba, Hanibal al ver eso uso su sable para atacar al hombr en quien atacaba con su mano libre al Rider.

-dejando a esos de lados, nosotros dos te haremos pagar por tu traición, con sangre-

-tranquilo tu pelearas contra mi-Alfonso dijo seguro mientras invocaba a Mehmed II.

Ambos servant se verían aún que el hombre de piel blanca cuando reconoció al otomano apuntaría hacia el con su dedo.

-tu…no puede ser, ¿que haces aquí?-Mehmed tras reconocer su voz lo miro y le diría.

-oh, jamás pensé volverte a ver Vlad-el turco diria calmado y Alfonso quedo incrédulo cuando escucho su nombre.

-Vlad III hijo de dracul de Transilvania, wow, no pensé que fueras Vlad el empalador-

-master, siento decirle esto, pero jamás digas ese apodo-Mehmed dijo y el Rumano sonreiria por esto-si hay algo a lo que más miedo le tengo, es al mismísimo dracula-

Alfonso asintió, sabía que varios turcos de Mehmed II su servant murieron a manos de Vlad e incluso ambos se conocían desde niños, recordó que una vez después de la conquista de Constantinopla y creación de Estambul, Mehmed pidió tributo a Vlad, sin embargo este atacó a los otomanos e incluso los empaló como su famoso apodo lo decía.

-pagarás por los años de desgracias que me hubiste se pasar en ese calabozo Mehmed-el Lancer dijo apuntando su lanza al sultán.

-inténtalo, no seré como cuando éramos niños-el mulsuman sacó su cimitarra para estar en frente del Lancer negro que conocía desde joven.

-en ese caso tú y yo nos enfrentaremos Tomoe-su marido le dijo mientras apuntaba con su sable y la chica samurai ponía una cara de tristeza ante ello.

Ella sintió calidez en su mano derecha y esta miro hacia su lado para ver a su master quien le sonreía de una manera muy cálida.

-no te preocupes, yo estaré siempre contigo-la albina sonreiria ante ello y sintió que toda tristeza desapareció de su corazón, encarando al Minamoto mientras tomaba su arco y apuntaba está para lanzar una flecha.

* * *

Por último Ivaylo enfrentaba Julia con su servant Asparukh, la mujer tenía ventaja por su Rider quien estaba en el holandés errante, sin embargo la ventaja a que el búlgaro era muy experimentado en el campo de batalla.

-eh, nada mal para ser un muchacho joven, oye que tal si después de derrotarte te bienestar a divertirte conmigo un rato-dijo mientras ponía sus dedos sobre su esbelto cuerpo.

-lo siento, pero ya tengo una chica-la mujer arqueo una ceja tras escucharle.

-bromeas, ¿sales con la rubia o la de cabellos rojos?-

-no, con la de cabellos plata-la mujer reiría un poco ante ello y le diría.

-niño salir con chicas así de serias no conviene, para alguien joven como tú deberías de divertirte más-el búlgaro no dijo nada y sonreiría ya que su servant logró causarle un daño a Davy que dejó sorprendida la mujer.

-¡maldicion de los siete mares!-en eso el holandés saco un aura roja de su cuerpo y empezó atacar más agresivamente al servant del búlgaro estando muy a la par de la lucha-eres muy hábil Guerrero, sin embargo tú no mortalidad será lo que te acabe-

-todos vivimos y morimos, sin embargo los inmortales también caen-dijo separándose de el hombre y en eso varios tentáculos atacarían al búlgaro quien no pudo evitarlos ataque se este sería golpeado por estos.

-maldicion-dijo en voz baja el muchacho y este miro abajo del para ver a Shirou quien estaba en una situación critica.

-bueno Emiya-san…¿sabes por qué las familias son importantes?-el peli rojo quedó algo confundido cuando le dijo eso sin embargo la sorpresa y curiosidad le gano.

-no…¿por qué?-a pesar que el hombre que lo adoptó no era su padre biológico fue casi como uno suyo, además ahí aprendió el uso de su magia y aparte de que se volvió un mago.

-¡por qué aveces son muy traicioneras!-en eso sus servants aparecieron.

-no puede ser…-Shirou dijo sorprendidos al verlas mientras que sus saberes estaban con calma-pero como es que hay dos sabers más-

Ahí estaban las sabers de Shirou, pero tenían una apariencia más oscura y siniestra, ambas no tenían su color azul o rojo, la que se parecía a Arturia era totalmente negra y con algo de marcas verdes y la que se parecía a Mordred tenía morado.

-así que ustedes on alters-dijo Mordred calmada aún que Arturia por alguna razón se sentía albo intranquila más cuando vio a la alter.

-jamás pensé que encontraría a otra versión de mi hija-dijo la alter saber dejando confundida a las de Shirou.

-¿hija? ¿De qué estás hablando?-Mordred dijo extrañada.

Shirou vio a sus servants y a las de su oponente, ¿que estaba sucediendo?, era lo que se preguntaba también, ¿por qué le dijo hija a saber roja?.

-veo que aún no saben absolutamente nada madre-la alter Mordred le dijo a la alter Arturia algo que dejó confundida a Mordred original.

-no…no entiendo, ¿por qué la llamaste madre?-

-tú ya debes saberlo Modred Predagon-cuando saber azul es y yo el apellido de la saber roja se quedo pasmada e incluso Shirou también, ya que no había persona que supiera de ese famoso apellido del rey de Inglaterra y la mesa redonda.

'No puede ser…ella es…'la rubia de armadura azul pensó mientras miraba ala de armadura azul'como no pude haberme dado cuenta…'

-sigo sin saberlo-dijo esta vez mirando la cara de sorpresa de la saber azul quien apartó su mirada al otro lado sin poder ver a Mordred-Saber, ¿que estas sucediendo?, sabes algo de esto, dímelo-la de armadura roja dijo ya desesperada.

-creo que yo te lo puedo decir-dijo Sayoko sonriendo-la saber azul que tienes como compañera de equipo es tu madre-Mordred quedó impresionada cuando escucho eso y no despejó su ojos de ella ahí fue cuando un flash back vino en su cabeza.

Se podía ver a ella vistiendo la misma armadura y había varios cuerpos alrededores, en eso ella se abalanzó ala última persona quien tenía una armadura familiar para la chica y está la atravesó con una espada que reconoció inmediatamente como la excalibur.

Cuando ella pudo ver su cara bien era la de saber…ella era la que portaba excalibur y solo una persona podía usar esa espada.

-tu…tú eres…-dijo Mordred y parecía que su sable estaba punto de acercase de la impresión que está tenía, Shirou en ese momento había entendido.

recordó el caso de él avante de Cindy y Kairi, Guan Yu y Kanu, son genderbender pero son la misma persona, eso significaba que saber azul era en realidad.

-exacto Morded-san, saber es en realidad tu madre…la reina Arturia Predagon-

Cuando ella escucho el nombre ella caería de rodillas mientras miraba al suelo, la poseedora de la excalibur al ver que su compañera o su hija estaba en estado de shock ella se acercó a ella para acercar su mano a su hombro.

-¿estas bien?-antes de pudiera tocarla Mordred sin avisarle hizo una gran atajada que le rozó en la mejilla a la saber azul está vio la mirada de completa furia de la saber roja.

-¡voy a matarte!-

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Sé que muchos esperaban que Mordred se diera cuenta que saber era la reina Arturo, sin embargo decidí ponerlo casi a los finales de los capítulos, sé que quedan entre tres capituló para que se acabe este fanfic.**

**Tambien se que pude haber puesto este capitulo en el pasado, pero mi bloqueo de autor no me lo pudo permitir y pensarlo en ponerlo en ese capitulo, me disculpo.**

**Es momento de contestar reviews.**

**Camilo Navas: como maluma dijo (no se si fue el que la canto), si es la primera vez que me agarra tan fuerte el bloqueo, espero que hallas disfrutado el capítulo 35 amigo.**

**Roxas Strife: avaces me gustaria sentir poquita pena mas que fortuna ya que no me gustan los celos, pero cuando se trata de comedia me encanta, espero que hallas disfrutado el capítulo 35 amigo.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a camilo navas, George 123, Roxas Strife, también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo bienvenido a bordo, que dios los bendiga a todos, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente, nos vemos todos al siguiente capítulo de este fic.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hey que tranza te como están espero que estén muy bien el día de hoy aquí El Redentor 777 con un nuevo capítulo de fate.**

**Quiero agradecer los consejos y recordatorios que me dieron en la caja de comentario y a que se me había ido un par de cosas como lo de Vlad que se me había olvidado.**

**Para George 123 lo de reina arturia es por qué Sayoko quien tiene a la alter hizo que se refiriera a ella reina arturia, no sé si te referías a eso, pero si me acuerdo lo de Merlin y Kay.**

**Bueno eso era todo lo que iba a decir, en el siguiente capítulo que ya es el final de todo este fic para cerrarlo, voy a hablarles de que consistirá la siguiente temporada que será algo que tendrá algo de polémica en cierto sentido.**

**El siguiente contenido del fanfic y capítulo han sido APROVADO por mis PINCHES HUEVOS para su sana diversión y pasatiempo W.E de R.O.**

* * *

Se recobraron varas batallas entre ellos, igualados estaban los bandos, de echo el único problema ahora era que Mordred estaba peleando contra los alters ego y quién era la persona que había pensado que era su padre, pero resultó ser su madre y una mujer, se sentía engañada y siempre había querido tomar venganza contra la saber de prendas azules.

Shirou al ver esto sabía que estaba en muy graves problemas e incluso podría afectarles a ellos por esta decisión, el joven japonés estaba pensando en qué hacer en ese momento y sabía que Saber azul no podría contra tres servants, aparte si Mordred mataba a Saber ella también sería acabada por las alters de Sayoko.

La chica solo tenía una mirada arrogante, después de todos fue inteligente revelar ese secreto, sin embargo el emita no se espero que su servants fueran las leyendas del Rey Arturo siendo la azul la protagonista de todo.

Ivaylo había bajado junto su servant Asparukh ya que habían distraído al pirata famoso y a su master y este se acerco a Shirou para encararle y decirle.

-¿por qué no usas tu sello de comando?-le replicaría el búlgaro al muchacho y este vio hacia su servant, si sabia de ello, pero por un lado el sentía que en estos momentos debía utilizarlo.

-¡detente!-dijo el joven hacia la de prendas rojas y esta quedó inmóvil pero aún mirando con rencor a Arturia quiene estaba respirando un poco cansada.

-master ¿Qué estas haciendo?-la espadachín roja le reclamó al muchacho quien tenía al búlgaro junto con el, que si no le hubiera recordado de ello jamás hubiera utilizado el sello.

-lo siento…Mordred-Shirou la llamaría por su nombre con algo de tristeza en el-no se lo que te hicieron exactamente, pero no puedo dejar que mates a Saber-la chica de armadura roja miro molesta a su maestro ahora-es por el bien de la humanidad, es la única forma de ganar, no derrotando a tus propios compañeros-

La reina arturia sonreiría cuando dijo eso, sintió su corazón el palpitar de emoción al estar orgullosa de tener a un master como el, sin embargo ella miró hacia Mordred y se acercó a ella con pasos seguros de saber que está no les lastimaría.

-¡oye aléjate maldita zorra!-dijo ella ya que el sello de comando le impedía realizar alguna acción ante ella o sus enemigos.

La rubia puso sus manos con guantes en los hombros de la chica y la miraría a los ojos, posiblemente frente de ella miraba como está le miraba con gran rencor, la mujer de la excalibur la miró unos segundos, no lo había notado hasta ahora, Mordred era su una imagen viva, sin embargo esta quedo más sorprendida cuando saber dio un beso en su frente.

Cuando separó su boca de la frente la chica le abrazaría y le diría en su oído.

-no se lo que hizo la yo de tu mundo, pero tratare de hacer lo mejor de mí para reparar los daños que te cause y también ser una mejor madre para ti-

La chica apretó sus dientes tras escucharle y la reina arturia se separó de la chica para mirarla de nuevo con una sonrisa en su cara a pesar de que Mordred se relajó un poco se le podía notar aún molesta y sonrojada un poco de la vergüenza.

Ella como si estuviera tomando sus sable se puso delante de su oponentes y se miro a la cara con la alter ego suya y alter Mordred miraba con cero expresión al ver que ya no tenía oponente al estar bajo el efecto del sello de comando.

-ahora quién sabe mi oponente, no podrás con ambas tú sola-dijo Mordred alter a Arturia.

-es por eso, que he bajado-Asparukh quien miro a la alter con su lanza ya determinada a ser su oponente en esos momentos.

-contigo me basta y sobra-la alter Mordred atacaría a Asparukh pero este con gran agilidad golpeo su cara y atravesó el costado de la alter que mostró sorpresa a esto, ella se separaría de este ataque y miro al bulgaro-¿Cómo es posible que me hallas dado el primer golpe?-

-tengo más experiencia de lo que te imaginas niña-dijo el hombre girando su lanza, te falta millones de años para superarme-el sonreiría y Mordred se dirigió atacarlo con más calma y con golpes calculado.

-es una lástima-la alter sabe le dijo a la versión original.

-¿por que lo dices?-Arturia dijo mientras tenía su sable invisible.

Ahí la alter empezó a atacarle de seguido aún que la rubia estaba bloqueando y devolviendo los ataque que su versión malvada realizaba, aún que está parecía predecir los movimientos que realizaba la rubia de armadura azul.

-buscando perdón por algo que causaste, eres alguien despreciable-ella lanzó un ataque hacia el pecho o de la chica quien no tuvo tiempo bueno para evitarlo, solo pudo moverse un poco para que no fuera en un lugar crítico y el sable le afectaría.

-¡Saber!-el Emiya exclamó al ver que no tenía tanta suerte como el bulgaro.

Sin embargo empeoraría cuando los dos escucharon un ruido y Davy activo su noble fantasma el kraken y este con sus enormes tenctaculos procedido atacar a los dos avante más aparte recibieron dos golpes muy certeros de parte de las alter.

-esto es realmente malo-dijo Ivaylo.

-si, a este paso seremos derrotados-Shirou dijo peor en eso se acordaría de algo-Ivaylo-san dame algo de tiempo por favor-

Este empezó a emitir una luz con su mano, estaba creando un objeto, aún que parecía tener algunas dificultades de hacerlo, el bulgaro se dio cuenta de esto así que asintió.

-¡protobulgaria!-en eso Asparuhk lanzó sus múltiples lanzas hacia ambas servants quienes parecían que habían quedado atrapadas en una especie de celda de lanzas, sin embargo estas traban de romperlas con sus espadas, pero eran muy resistentes.

-oye mujer, ayúdame con esta bestia-saber asintió y ambos fueron a atacar al kraken juntos.

* * *

Marlene tanto Cindy seguían luchando contras sus oponentes, una para acabar con alguien y otra para recuperar a esa persona, sin embargo sus servants se las dejaban muy difíciles a ambas extranjeras, que a manos de compatriotas y ancestros, seguían confrontándolos.

-por qué es tan resistente-dijo una impaciente Marlene al notar como el servant de su ex prometido bloqueaba sus ataques y también tenían una batalla muy reñida.

-tranquilícese master, esta batalla, la determinará el tiempo-dijo Federico.

-entre más tiempo se ponen las cosas peores-Cindy apoyo a Marlene en ello ya que Ricardo seguía teniendo problemas contra la fantasma de hielo.

En eso la servant trató de usar su habilidad de encanto contra ellos aún que Federico y Ricardo estaban aguantándose la sensación de enamoramiento, de echo Federico y Ricardo vieron una muy buena apertura ante ello.

-master active nuestros nobles fantasmas-le pidió el hombre inglés a la chica de echo cuando se lo pidió las dos le mandaron su energía espiritual a ambos-¡titánic Lion!-

-¡bárbarossa!-ambos habían aprovechado el ataque, despues de todo la seducción afecto y también al general quintillo y ambos dieron sus mejor ataque al romano.

-¡oye deja de utilizar ese movimiento!-dijo molesto Mario a Chitose quien vio con su mirada totalmente en cero y su servant lanzó una mini daga de hielo en el hombro del germano.

Cindy se preocupó mucho por la acción realizada, no quería que ella lastimara o matara en el peor de los casos a alguien, en vez de salvarla estaba empeorando su actitud y se estaba volviendo más sanguinaria.

-maldicion…-Mario murmuraría al ver que su servant estaba apunto de ser acabado gracias al poder de ambos y aparte parecía que le estaba recitando mucho el ataque de la Yuki ona.

El problema fue que la chica de cabello rubio en ese momento sabía que podían ignorar a la servant caster y efocarse en el más débil.

-Marlene escúchame, vamos acabar con el servant de ese sujeto, sé que tienes asuntos pendientes con el, pero debemos hay que hacer equipos para acabar con el-

-estoy deacuerdo Cindy, acabemos con el de inmediato-dijo la chica de cabello rojo-no dejes que Chitose interrumpa la batalla porfavor-

-Marlene ¿que estás diciendo?-

-entiendo tu preocupación, pero puedo hacer esto yo sola-dijo ella mientras aumentaba su energía para que Federico aumentará su poder y este gritara por este-¡Federico!, ¡mostrémosle que hemos mejorado desde el tiempo que nos conocimos!-

Ella fue emanada por una energía roja como la que Federico también estaba emanando y se podía ver a Marlene con un rostro furioso.

-¡mostrémosle nuestra furia y acabemos con ellos!-el hombre tenía su sable fuertemente agarrado y se dirigió a gran velocidad a quintillo quien vio cómo se aproximó su fin.

-¡Barbarroja Furioso!-su espada con grandes llamas rojizas sangre partiría en dos al romano quién grito desesperado esto último.

-¡no puede ser que un asqueroso germano me halla derrotado otra vez!-siendo reducidos en la cenizas del ataque del barba roja.

La alemana se calmaría un poco sintiendo poca fatiga debido a la furia de hace un momento y Mario al notar que había perdido, siendo uno de los más fuertes del grupo y para el colmo fue el primero sabía que el maestro no le perdonaría jamás.

-no…no…es imposible, se supone que debí haberte ganado y así tu regresarías conmigo-la chica miro con ligera irritabilidad al hombre.

-olvídate de mí maldito-dijo ella ligeramente sonriente y el hombre tartamudeo un poco.

-no, como es posible, ¡como es posible que hallas perdido tu inocencia!-el hombre saco una revolver y apuntó a la chica y este dio un par de disparos pero a las piernas de ella, sin embargo Federico bloqueo los disparos de ella y ladeo uno para dirección a la espectro que de echo le atrevió el ataque sin hacerle efecto alguno.

Chitose miró con frialdad a Mario y al notar que este era inútil movió ligeramente su mano y dedos haciendo que la Yuki ona lanzará una ventisca fuerte en el congelándolo completamente, algo que dejó a las chicas y sus servants impactadas.

No solo eso si no que el hielo se derretiría rápidamente junto al hombre germano que pareció que se había desintegrado con el agua que estaba manchada con el color rojo de la sangre.

-¿Qué has hecho Chitose?-dijo Cindy casi se infarto de la impresión de ver cómo la chica asesinó a ese hombre como si nada.

Cuando mala persona e hizo sufrir de una manera horrible a su otra mejor amiga, sin embargo como ella había pensado antes, no quería que ella hiciera alguna atrocidad como el homicidio, sin embargo había fallado y el bastardo que la tenía en control la había echo tomar una vida.

La americana apretó sus manos y ojos tratando de tranquilizar y despejar su mente, sin embargo ella se puso en guardia con su servant Ricardo y el agitado Federico para continuar su lucha contra la Yuki ona para liberarla de una vez por todas.

* * *

No fue la única batalla llena de emociones la anterior, si no que está también, tanto Kairi como Mai seguían combatiendo la una contra la otra, el general Cao Cao estaba poniendo en aprietos a Kanu que a pesar de su gran técnica de lanza seguía teniendo problemas contra el general chino, a pesar de que la chica era más legendaria había un problema, el que su alter ego Guan Yu era más fuerte tras ser más reconocido por su género y ser el original en cierta forma mientras que en el caso de ella no tanto debido al ser una creación inspirada a el.

-maldicion-la chica dijo en voz baja aún bloqueando los ataques con su lanza de dragón.

-tal parece que tú ya has traicionado antes, ¿me estoy equivocando?-dijo Cao Cao a la chica aún atacándola y esta se separó de donde estaba a unas cuantos metros.

-¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?-dijo la chica aún en guardia.

-soy alguien que traiciona antes de que me traicionen-dijo el hombre calmado pero con intelecto-puedo reconocer a alguien con las mismas características que yo-

La peli negra no dijo nada para seguir atacando al hombre quien estaba tratando de jugar con su mente, la chica sabía je jamás había cometido tales acciones en su vida, sin embargo sentía que eso no iba hacia ella, si no a su maestra quien tenía una especie de lucha interna a sus sentimientos hacia su pequeña Mai.

Ella se notaba un poco perdida en ello, mirando ala chica quien tenía la misma expresión, sin embargo Mai estaba más concentrada que la misma Kairi.

-Onee-sama, si no hubieras echo eso…hubiéramos vivido siempre juntas-dijo la pequeña haciendo que Kairi apretara más su mano en la zona de su chaqueta negra en la zona del pecho, esas palabras de la dulce voz de la chica eran como dagas en ella-yo hubiera querido que fuera así-

La chica trato de secar sus lágrimas pero debía ser fuerte, si quería hacer reflexionar a Mai por sus errores y las cosas que le ha metido en la cabeza ella debía reparar su daño, ella sabía que no todas las lagrimas eran malas y ella vio a su servant, la necesitaba más que nunca.

-lo siento Mai yo también hubiera querido lo mismo-dijo mientras que Kanu sentía una recuperación de sus energía y emparejaba los asuntos con Cao Cao-sin tan solo te hubiera conocido en un momento diferente, nada de esto hubiera sucedido-

Cao Cao empezó a tambalearse y miro de reojo a su master quien miraba sorprendida a la chica de cabellos rosados.

-soy egoísta, por culpa de un deseo te enrede en todo esto, por eso no me lo puedo perdonar, así que para reparar este error-ella estiró su mano hacia la chica-voy a tener que ayudarte-

La chica empezó lentamente a acercarse a ella mientras Kanu seguía atacando más y más a Cao Cao quien al darse cuenta que su master estaba cediendo ante las palabras de la mayor este decidió hacer algo que marcaría a Kairi de por vida.

-¡conductor de dragón!-el hombre con la energía que tenía de sobra hizo que sus jinetes con lanza parecieran para atacar, pero no a Kanu.

Kairi al notar en donde iba el ataque se cubrió con sus brazos, sabía que ese movimiento iba ser mortal contra de ella, Cao Cao lo que quería hacer era quitar la distracción de su master que era ella misma.

Sin embargo ella se percató de dos manos pequeñas que la empujaron para evitar su muerte y ella sabía de quién era la persona que lo hizo.

-¡Kairi!-ella exclamaría viendo como los jinetes atravesaban a la chica y luego desaparecieron una vez realizado su trabajo-¡no no no, no puede estar pasando esto!-

Ella se arrodilló hasta el cuerpo de la chica que estaba tosiendo bastante sangre mientras que la pequeña comenzó hablar muy débil y algo con dificultad.

-o…onee-sama…-

-ni hable Kairi porfavor-dijo casi sollozando pero aún derramando mas lágrima se-no…por qué te tuvo que pasar todo esto a ti, por qué te tuve que traer hasta aquí-

-no…fue decisión suya…también elegí…estar con usted-la chica estaba estirando su mano hacia la cara de Kairi tocándola con la poca fuerza que le quedaba ya que se estaba desvaneciendo-yo…fui muy infeliz la gran…parte de…mi vida…pero usted me…dio amor-

-no Kairi…no fue por eso-dijo acariciando su cabello-estaba perturbada por algo que me hicieron hace años, tú placer hacia que olvidara esas cosas-

La chica sonrío un poco ante la chica y le diría en voz baja.

-no es…cierto, notaba…amor, eso me…hacía muy feliz-dijo mientras su mano comenzó a perder sus fuerzas-luche…siga adelante…Kairi-Onee sama-

Ella quedó totalmente fuera de todo y de su vida también dándole una bendición como ultima palabras a la peli rosada quien al darse cuenta que ya no tenía vida grito de una manera agonizante mientras pegaba el cadaver de la pequeña con ella.

-¡maldito!-dijo Kanu sintiendo lo que su master tenía y esta empezó atacar a Cao Cao con fuerza y el hombre no podía defenderse bien ya que sin la conexión con su master estaba incompleto y aparte Kanu obtenía más fuerza por los sentimientos transmitidos.

-hahaha, te he dicho antes, prefiero traicionar a ser traicionado, ella se lo llevó por tratar de darme la espalda-el hombre en eso caería al suelo y Kanu antes de que se reincorporará le partió un brazo quitándole su extremidad y este grupo mientras su sangre salía-que…esperas, a que pida piedad, estás completamente loca si crees que lo hare-

El hombre dijo mientras tapaba su brazo y trataba de levantarse pero Kanu le dijo con frialdad.

-gente como tú, nisiquiera tienen perdón-ella atravesó el cuello del hombre para sacar su lanza y este traba de mantener su sangre adentro de el, pero Kanu de inmediato lo decapito haciendo que la cabeza de Cao Cao rodará por el lugar.

Cuando la chica termino solo pudo ver a su master aún abrazando y culpándose a ella misma de que Mai muriera, la peli negra se acercó y esta puso una mano sobre su hombro, sabía que debía dejarla así, estaba sufriendo mucho, por lo que ella decidió vigilar a que nadie la atacara hasta que los demás llegaran ayudar con las emociones de la chica.

* * *

Tamara como él hombre francés estaban dando un desempeño bueno y parejo, de echo ambos parecían tener una igualdad de lucha, Napoleón un emperador y genio estratega contra Ivan el primer zar de Rusia quien trajo mucha prosperidad a su imperio.

Ambos no querían detenerse y parecían que querían luchar de por vida, un caster y un archer, a pesar de que son de diferentes regiones parecía que por ventaja de fuerza la llevaba Napoleón, pero en ventaja de resistencia Ivan.

Muy contrarias eran pero mantenían equilibro en su batalla, tanto así que parecía que ninguno cedería hasta acabarse los unos contra el otro, sin embargo parecía que Tamara a pesar de su edad tenía la misma habilidad que el señor mayor.

-niña, niña, niña, admito que eres talentosa, sin embargo he enfrentado peores cosas que tú servant cuando era un muchacho de tu edad-

La rusa no dijo nada mientras Ivan lanzaba una bola de hielo hacia Napoleón y este contra atacado con un cañonazo haciendo que volara varios copos de nieve por el lugar.

-en la Segunda Guerra Mundial me enfrenté a varios nazis que por desgracia invadieron mi país en menos de un año-el hombre apretó su puño ante eso dicho-fue frustrante, perdió a muchos de mis compañeros en ese entonces, tuve la fortuna de salir con vida, voy a ganar esto y recobraré la fuerza que mi país tenía antes de que los bastardos nazis les quitaron-

En eso Napoleón siguió atacando al zar quien usó un iglú para evitar los ataques del emperador francés, aunque Ivan ya sabía qué hacer y este causó que nevara en donde ellos solamente estaban gracias a sus habilidades magicas, ahí fue cuando del suelo varios golems de nieve aparecieron para atacar al hombre.

-muy buena táctica, sin embargo-este disparo en las barrigas de los dos golems atravesándolos y causándoles un enormes agujeros-no son ninguna competencia-

Por desgracia el golem empezó a regenerarse inmediatamente haciendo que Napoleón gruñera de irritabilidad y empezará atacarles más agresivamente.

-¡vamos malditos muéranse!

Tamara con su servant desde su iglú seguían mirando y también planeando que hacer en se momento pero a su cabeza se le vino algo que hizo que rodara sus ojos.

-por dios, ese sujeto se parece a mi abuelo-

* * *

La batalla más difícil sin dudas era la de los latinos americanos, tres contra tres, enemigos mortales contra un viejo amor que se había separado hace mucho tiempo.

-¡que pasa Mehmed, acaso este es el poder que tenías cuando tomaste obtuviste la gran Constantinopla!-Vlad le dijo mientras atacaba al Turco con su lanza.

-desde que éramos niños, siempre fuiste más talentoso y frío que yo, incluso jamás has dudado en tu vida en matar a alguien-dijo el sultán al albino-sin embargo no voy a olvidar como asesinaste a mis jenizaros cuando te pedí que me brindaras un pequeño tributo por los viejos tiempos, acaso te olvidaste de ello-

-¿viejos tiempos? Si claro, tú y tu imperio fueron la razón por la que soy así-el sultán trato de atacarle con la punta de su cimitarra pero el Rumano hizo que la espada se desviará con la parte del bastón y este dio un certero ataque en su pecho haciendo que me es retrocediera.

-diablos, ¡Sultán esta bien!-Alfonso preguntó al turco quien retrocedió un poco.

-no se preocupe master un daño ligero no será capaz de hacerme daño-dijo el otomano mirando como Vlad lamia la sangre de la punta de su lanza.

-tu sangre sabe horrible como la de tu maldita raza y los búlgaros-el reiría un poco desquiciado mientras observaba a Mehmed tapar la herida-creo que será un festín-

-si claro…como digas…Dracula-el de cabello blanco cuando escucho ese apodo vio muy molesto a Mehmed, este se acercó a gran velocidad para atacarlo sin embargo Alfonso hizo su táctica y se cubrió sus orejas de inmediato-¡cañon otomano!-

En eso el cañon turco apareció y lanzaría un disparo que Vlad no se espero, trato de cubrirse con su lanza pero la explosión hizo que este recibiera un gran daño, sus brazo tenían quemaduras de segundo grado y estaban sangrando por el poder de la luz del cañón.

-maldito…-este dijo en voz baja y peligrosa mirando a Mehmed quien tenía la misma expresión hacia Vlad, Alfonso se acercó a la espalda del sultán con la argolla de la vida en su mano, Mehmed tocó el orbe y curaría la herida que le había causado con la alianza hace un momento Vlad que al notar cómo se curó sabía que su viejo rival tenía ventaja.

-muy bien, será mejor que ahora si me brindes tributo por qué voy a derrotarte con mi gran poder de conquistador-el sultán suavemente pasó su mano en la parte no filosa de su sable.

Dick sonreiría al ver que su amigo tenía todo bajo control aún que este estaba en dificultades, una a pesar de que el Escipion el africano estaba teniendo a Anibal bajo control Tomoe estaba muy distraía y su marido Yoshinaka no parecía tener consideración.

-será mejor que te dejes ganar Tomoe, sabes que nunca fuiste de las más fuertes del ejército-la albina seguía defendiéndose con su lanza mientras que el samurai atacaba con su katana.

-no lo haré Yoshinaka, a pesar de que perdimos en el pasado no me rendiré otra vez-dijo la chica mientras contra atacaba.

-ah si, eso ya lo veremos cuando estemos sometiendo a tu master, veamos si no huyes otra ves-le dijo mientras empujaba ala chica quien dio un salto con maromera hacia atrás.

-huí por qué me dijiste que lo hicieras, me dijiste sé que hiciera una nueva vida y aquí estoy-dijo ella mientras ponía su puño sobre el corazón-por eso defenderé y obedeceré a mi master, aún que eso signifique que tenga que derrotarte Yoshinaka-

El hombre reiría ante lo dicho por Tomoe y se relamió un poco los labios.

-con qué estás tenemos-dijo atacándola con más ritmo y agresividad.

'Diablos, si pudiera atacarle con mi arco de alguna manera'la chica pensó mientras trabaja de buscar alguna forma de hacerlo.

Anibal había caído de su elefante que parecía haber muerto debido a que el berserker romano había atacado tantas veces al animal que sus heridas ya no pudieron regenerarse, el héroe al de cartaginés tuvo que defenderse con su cuchilla pequeña, sin embargo esas dos espadas que eran simples cuchillas para el enorme romano ejercían mucha fuerza.

-tu…-el dijo tratando de empujar.

-sin tu elefante de guerra no puedes utilizar ningún noble fantasma-dijo mientras acercaba más sus cuchillas al cuello del hombre quien trataba dar lo posible para evitarlas-creo que es hora de que acabe con esta guerra, acabando contigo por segunda vez, Anibal Barca-

-no…aún tengo haz bajo la manga, master ahora-el joven asintió mandando energía espiritual a Anibal-¡atropellamiento de elefante de guerra!-

Varios elefantes aparecerían hacia dirección del Escipion y rápidamente el Rider procedió a apartarse del berserker quien al notar los elefantes quienes ya estaban pisoteando su cuerpo de una gran cantidad de ellos pasando por encima de él muchas toneladas, Anibal empezó a reírse del berserker.

-idiota eso te ganas por estar confiándote, hahaha…que-el hombre dijo confundido al ver al hombre con varios moretees y rasguños de pie-Imposible-

-master, pido que confíe en mí-dijo el berserker y Dick mandaría su energía al romano-¡guerrero paciente!-el hizo que sus cuchillas brillaran de verde y este atravesó con ambas a Anibal mientras lo levantaba con ambas.

El cartageno tosería sangre tras ser atravesado por su mayor enemigo y noto como sus heridas estaban sanando por completo como su armadura.

-qqqq que-dijo con confusion.

-mi habilidad Guerrero paciente, drena la vida y salud de mis oponentes, a diferencia de otros berserker a mis habilidades pacientes me permiten no perder el control fácilmente-este lanzó el cuerpo a aún lado y Anibal murmuraría.

-cartagenos…sobrevivan-el hombre quedó totalmente muerto y su cara se estampó en contra del suelo, Soji al notar que había muerto uno de sus servants murieron se desesperaría.

-¡rayos rayos rayos!-el empezó a andar energía sus dos únicos servants quienes veía como única esperanza y estos activaron su nobles fantasmas.

-¡kyohachiryu!-el hombre se multiplicó y este rodeó a Tomoe quien al notar que utilizaría su habilidad ofensiva más fuerte se preparó para evitarlos, sin embargo sabía que sería en vano.

Ella pudo evitar un par de estos con suerte aún que algunos alcanzaron a rasguñarle la espalda, sin embargo el último golpe que iba directo a su corazón no lo pudo sentir ya que lo bloquearon de inmediato.

-¡master no!-ella gritaria ya que Dick fue atravesado por la espada para evitar que Tomoe muriera, él le dedico una sonrisa a la chica y le diría.

-te amo…Tomoe Gozen-el samurai quitó su espada y el chileno caería al suelo.

-¡master/Dick!-gritarían sus servants y Alfonso mientras se aproximaban a este.

-sigue con vida, me encargaré de esto-dijo mientras sacaba su carta para utilizar su argolla de la vida-diablos, durará un buen rato para recuperarse…¿Gozen?-

El noto como a la albina estaba comenzando le a salir cuernos de su frente y su forma de ser cambiaba drásticamente mientras miraba Yoshinaka.

-esto es imperdonable-dijo mientras usaba su arco y disparaba inmediato a los clones.

-yo diría lo mismo-dijo el samurai.

Mehmed vio ese acto de valentía por parte de Dick y estaba conmovido, el sultán se comprometió seguir luchando también, sin embargo estaba notando algo raro en Vlad.

-¡hougu, leyenda de dracula!-Soji murmuraría mientras Vlad empezaba a mutar.

-yo, yo…¡no soy un vampiro! ¡no lo soy!-

-te he dicho que ataques ¡dracula!-sin esperar Vlad atravesó a Soji con su lanza negra este ahora tenía una a origen cía monstruosa y los ojos rojos.

-las cosas no saldrán como tú deseas-este sacaría unos colmillos y empezó a chupar la sangre de Soji quien estaba gritando agonizantemente.

-¡maldito vampiro!-fueron las últimas palabras de el joven quedándose desangrado.

-¡sigues tu maldito turco!-el otomano se puso en guardia y miro a Escipion.

-Oye Romano necesito tu ayuda-el berserker salto para estar aún lado de Mehmed-vamos a cazar a un vampiro-

-¡maldito!-el hombre a gran velocidad atacó hacia Mehmed pero el Escipion bloqueó el ataque y Vlad lo miraría con sus ojos rojizos de sangre.

-no estoy acostumbrado a matar seres sobre naturales, pero aún así me servirá como experiencia-dijo en voz fría el berserker y Mehmed de inmediato cortaba un colmillo de Vlad quien retrocedería ante el ataque.

Tenían batallas difíciles, pero esto acabaría muy pronto.

* * *

**Fin del capitulo.**

**Siguiente viernes el capítulo final y también mencionaré curiosidades de este fanfic en el capítulo 38, también les diré cómo será la dinámica del siguiente fanfic de fate.**

**Es momento de contestar reviews.**

**Camilo Navas: ahora llevan mucha ventaja los muchachos, gracias por el revordatorio y espero que hallas disfrutado el capítulo 36 amigo.**

**Roxas Strife: al estar cegado por la verguenza de su última batalla y ver a mujer en barzos de otro era logico que se enojara, por el momento en este fanfic no, ya que vamos a tminar esta saga pero los podre meter en la siguiente entrega de este fanfic en un futuro, espero que hallas disfrutado el capítulo 36 amigo.**

**George 123: desgraciadamente hay que darle fin a este fanfic aun que lo disfrute escribiendolo y poniendo sevants que nol han salido en la franquicia aun, espero que hallas disfrutado el capítulo 36 amigo.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a camilo navas, George 123, Roxas Strife, también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo bienvenido a bordo, que dios los bendiga a todos, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente, nos vemos todos al siguiente capítulo de este fic.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hey que tranza gente como están espero que estén muy bien el día de hoy aquí El Redentor 777 con el último capítulo de Fate.**

**Les quiero informar a mis lectores que he subido un fanfic de Claymore, si no lo conocen pero les encanta la fantasía oscura y el gore, ese anime es recomendadisimo, bueno solo les pido apoyo en ese fanfic y en los demás que tengo :D.**

**Se que dije que este sería el último capítulo, pero decidí que el final será esta parte y el siguiente capítulo que es el 38 es el final definitivo.**

**Primero que nada para los que no lo sabían les doy un sincero lo siento, en el fic de Infinite Stratos dije que me iba a tomar la semana libre y pues he estado muy estrenado, pero ahora me siento mucho mejor.**

**Bueno sin más que decir comencemos el penúltimo capítulo.**

**El siguiente contenido del fanfic y el capítulo han sido APROVADO por mis PINCHES HUEVOS para su sana diversión y pasatiempo W.E de R.O.**

* * *

No tenía ni la menor idea del por qué lo hacían, pero aún así sentía que era un poco estupido cuando lo hacían, por qué el búlgaro a aparte de apoyar a su amigo estaban en un problema muy grave, no por qué detestara los problemas, en especial si se trataban de dos leyendas, pero aún con la fuerza de ambos santos era imposible encargarse de cada uno de ellos de esta forma y aparte de que los muchachos se sentían un poco más agitados por su excesivo desgaste de energía espiritual.

Era lo más estupido el de tratar tener un combate de desventaja de cuatro contra dos, el kraken no era un servant, si no la invocación del mismo, pero aún así era tedioso enfrentar al enorme calamar de tentáculos de maldito pulpo de casi cien metros.

Era como Alfonso diría en algún momento, como diablos matarían aún jodido monstruos de cien metros con una maldita espada de madera, pues verían de una u otra forma de cómo acabarlo, una pequeña ayuda no les vendría para nada mal.

Pero sabía que en estos momentos tenían sus ocupaciones cada quien, además de que la servant rubia tenía que batallar con su versión alterna y también contra su hija de versión alterna, cosa que de echo le tenía muy mal herida.

-cuánto crees que duremos en esto ivaylo-san-Shirou le preguntó al muchacho quien simplemente tenía su ceño fruncido.

-no creo que aguantemos más de los cinco minutos-la respuesta vino con toque de molestia, por lo anteriormente pensado, además su servant parecía que estaba punto de colapsar.

-ríndete búlgaro, no tienes ninguna posibilidad contra mi-el pirata dijo mientras le encajo su sable en el pectoral izquierdo casi dándole en su corazón, Ivaylo frunció el ceño cuando miro esto y luego la bestia ahí agarraría al joven de su pie para arrastrarlo había donde estaba Julia quien tenía una sonrisa arrogante.

-última oportunidad guapo, te vuelves mi nuevo sirviente y te daré más amor de la que ella te puede dar, o tendré que someterte a la fuerza que te vuelvas uno-el búlgaro frunció el ceño cuando la mujer dijo eso mientras está tenía una sonrisa coqueta característica.

-prefiero la C, matame o libérame mujer, pero no me haga perder el tiempo con charlas-La mujer reiría un poco y en eso ella perdió su sombrero cuando una lanza característica la espanto y esta había cortado el tentáculo que tenía a Ivaylo.

-siento la tardanza-dijo llegando Kanu con Kairi quien tenía una mirada serena pero sus ojos estaban cristalinos y poco rojos.

-en, así que Mai fallo, me sorprende que hallas terminado con tu perrita faldero-

-no hables de ella así-dijo la chica de cabellos rosas molesta mientras Kanu apuntaba hacia la mujer, el pirata y el kraken-tu ayuda a Emiya-san, Saber y el necesita tu ayuda-

El joven asintió mientras se acercaba a su servant y Asparukh lo tomaba de su hombro y bajaban para de esa forma ayudar a Shirou y a una lastimada Saber.

-diablos, esto no me está gustando para nada-dijo la rubia original.

-eso lo ganaste por ser tan patetica-Sayoko dijo de una menta muy burlesca al ver que sus oponentes estaban muy lastimados sin embargo el comentario ofendió a más de una rubia ahí reunida-tanto que así tu corona caerá a mis manos y tú y tu estupida leyenda dejara de existir-

-¡oye!-todos miraron a Mordred quien dijo esto con una voz fría-tal vez odie al rey y Arturo por todo lo que me hizo-ella empezó a romper el sello de comando que Shirou le dio y comenzó a caminar hacia las alter y Sayoko con lentitud-pero como lo odio también lo respeto…por eso…¡no voy a perdonarte que una perra como tú lo hallé insultado!-

En eso la chica se supuso en guardia en frente de su versión alterna mientras que la reina Arturia quedó conmovida por las palabras de su hija y Sayoko reiría en voz alta con una mirada de locura sádica.

-¡intentalo, aún que tú estés sana, tus compañeros están jodidos!-en eso sus dos ser antes fueron a atacar a los tres pero mondred bloqueó el ataque de su alter ego.

-una copia barata no me detendrá-dijo mientras empujaba con fuerza y le daba una buena atajada en la mejilla a la alter.

'Se volvió muy fuerte en tan poco tiempo'pensaria mientras ambas fichaban su espadas pero Mordred original le estaba ganando en el empuje para comenzarle a darle una muy buena paliza a su versión no original.

-¿alter qué diablos estás haciendo?-dijo Sayoko molesta al ver el bajo empeño que estaba mostrando la guerrera contra su versión original.

-así que ha sido así de fuerte desde siempre-comentó en voz baja la alter saber mirando como las dos hijas peleaban y esta miraba ala versión original de si-mi único objetivo es acabar contigo y es lo que voy hacer-

La reina Arturia se puso en guardia para encarar a su versión original y Shirou en eso Togo las manos de saber rodeándola con sus brazos algo que la dejo sorprendida.

-¿Master que estás haciendo?-la chica dijo un poco apenada por esto y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras que el joven le decía.

-es algo que mire en un sueño-dijo mientras empezaba a materializar una espada que saber logró reconocer de inmediato.

-no puede ser-ella dijo en voz baja mientras que la alter al ver eso se sorprendieron y Sayoko se dio cuanta de que es lo que haría.

-¡que crees que haces, detenla, va a utilizar su noble fantasma!-dijo la chica que parecía un estaba rapándose los cabellos de la desesperación.

En eso la alter hizo caso y Shirou frunció el ceño al ver que aún no estaba lista la espada, sin embargo Ivaylo le ordenaría a su búlgaro detenerla.

-¡no te dejaré hacerlo!-dijo él lancero bloqueando el atar de la espada chin.

En eso la alter se dio cuenta que je ya era demasiado tarde, Shirou había completado el sable de la rubia quien tenía la legendaria espada de la leyenda.

-recibe esto-dijo la rubia y en eso Ivaylo se alejaría del lugar para ir a proteger a su master de algo que se vendría más adelante.

Mientras las dos Mordred miraban esto la original puso un rostro de sorpresa y a la ves un recuerdo le llegaría, en su cabeza se vio a una especie de ella pero por alguna razón todo se le hacía más grande de lo normal.

Era una cuna, por alguna razón ella lloraba, pero luego de unos minutos alguien entraría a la puerta, no veía su rostro pero aún así se acercó a ella y la tomo en sus brazos.

-tranquila, papá está aquí-esa vos era familiar, muy familiar, se ose vía a la de su master.

-otra vez está llorando Mordred-otra voz femenina diria y ahí las imágenes se volvieron claras para ver los a los dos.

Su master Shirou Emiya y el Rey Arturo, quien resultó ser una mujer, ¿eran sus padres?, era imposible, se supone que ella era un homunculo, creado inscestuosamemte, alejado y odiada por lo que era e incluso atacó a su madre.

-tranquila, tranquila mama está aquí, siempre te protegeré-ella le diría a ella mientras la ponia en sus brazos, esta tenía una gran sonrisa y también se veía más madura-Mama y Papá te queremos mucho, eres nuestra hermosa princesa-

-no importa dónde estés o si sientes remordimiento, ambos te amaremos siempre-el hombre, su master le dijo y ambos tenían unas sonrisas muy sinceras en sus caras.

Ella regresó en su sí y mito a su copia barata que seguía estupefacta y Mordred de inmediato aprovechó el momento para cortar ambos brazos de la zona de su muñeca, dejándola sorprendida por este movimiento.

-¡vamos papa mama!-ella gritaria mientras decapito a su versión alter dejando a Sayoko bastante horrorizada.

Tanto Shirou como Saber levantaban su sable que seguía brillando de una manera intensa y la alter al notar que no tenía escapatoria alguna esta había caído de rodillas.

-este es mi fin-dijo en voz baja y Sayoko gritaría locamente mientras se acercaba a su único servant disponible, ya que al ver que no había de otra manera de huir o evitar esto.

-¡Excalibur!-ambos gritarían al mismo tiempo estampado el sable sobre la alter y creando una explosión enorme que iluminó todo él área y pulverizó a la Alter y Sayoko también ya que esta había entrado a la zona del peligro del impacto y esta maldijo en un último grito desesperado.

Cuando el polvo se disperso ya no había nada de sus enemigos, en eso la rubia de traje azul casi caía al suelo pero Shirou la sostuvo de sus hombros y ella respiro un poco mientras miraba a los ojos de su maestro por unos momentos y ambos se sonreiría el uno al otro.

-ejem-Mordred tosería un poco y los dos jóvenes sonrojados se separarían el uno al otro pero la saber azul tenía un pequeño inconveniente-escúchame, arreglaremos nuestros problemas para después, pero acabemos con estos bastardos primero-

En eso la Reina Arturia asintió mientras miraban al kraken que estaba aleteando hacia Kanu y Kairi, en eso el búlgaro servant sacó sus grande Lanza.

-¡Protobulgaria!-este lanzó su lanza a la bestia quien rugió de dolor por este movimiento-ataquen al pirata, yo distraeré a la bestia-

Las dos servant asintieron y esta les encargaron a su maestro para ir hacia el barro en donde vieron que Kanu y Davy estaban teniendo una batalla muy pareja.

-¡malidta sea ahora la estupida de Sayoko, esas niñas no son más que puras fallas!-dijo molesta la mujer ella dio un respiro o do calmándose un poco-davy terminalos cariño-

-como ordene-dijo en voz calmada el hombre mientras desprendía un alma oscura-¡holandes herrarte!-

En eso varios piratas semi muertos aparecieron para atacar a los servants, sin embargo estos cuatro se notaban que tendrían una gran oportunidad, además el kraken estaba muy lastimado por las habilidades de Mordred y Asparukh, Kanu estaba manejando muy bien la situación con el pirata holandés.

-¡no dejaré que unos mortales me eliminen!-el pirata dijo mientras atacaba a la lancer de China quien estaba emparejando los movimientos de su oponente.

-no creas que esos ataques te vallan a servir-ella en eso con un hábil movimiento de su lanza corto el ojo del pirata quien gritaría de dolor-usar esas habilidades te ha desgastado bastante, lo único que te queda es perder tu vida-

El pirata empezó a cubrirse su herida para luego destaparse la y comenzar a contra atacar a su oponentes, mientras que sus compañeros ya habían acabado con los muertos vivientes y Arturia quiso ayudarle pero Kanu le gritaría.

-¡este es mi oponente, acaben con el kraken!-la rubia asintió y comenzó atacar al enorme monstruo legendario con los tes servants-escúchame Davy, solo te están usando, si sigues bajo esa manipulación, el señor oscuro nada más va deshacerse de ti y tu master-

-¿que vas a saber tú traidora?, tu maestra quería apuñalarnos en la espalda, pero el maestro fue inteligente en expulsarte, pero ahora tendré el honor de acabar contigo-el pirata dijo quien le causó una enorme cortadura en su brazo y la chica se cubrió.

-veamos qué tal manejas esto ser inmortal-ella sacó su lanza que brilló de un color verde intenso-¡gran lanza de dragon!-

En eso el pirata recibió el poderoso ataque de la guerrera haciendo que este sintiera cómodo la mitad de su cuerpo quedaba totalmente inmóvil, este miro y vio que Kanu lo había rebanado por la mitad de su cuerpo.

-¡bastarda!-este grito mientras usaba sus brazos para levantar la parte superior de su cuerpo.

-sé que eres inmortal, pero la única manera de derrotarte es cortándote a mil pedazos hasta que no te puedas mover-ella ahora comenzó a arrancar sus brazos.

El kraken en eso empezó a enloquecer tras sentir debilidad y pérdida de control, ya que su invocador estaba perdiendo mucho poder.

-¡ahora!-gritó el búlgaro y tanto Mordred y Arturia se pusieron a un lado de la bestia, estas dos empezaron a mover su sable de una velocidad increíble cortando a la bestia en mil pedazos, mientras la sangre y los restos de esta caían al suelo ambas se vieron con serenidad.

-esto está acabado…-Julia se puso de rodillas tras ver que había perdido ya la batalla.

En eso Kanu dio un gran grito mientras destrozaba su cabeza y ahí el barco empezó a caer lentamente al suelo mientras que los servants tomaban a sus maestros para bajar del lugar.

-así que estos mocoso me derrotaron eh…-ella dijo como últimas palabras ya que los escombros del barco que estaba destruyendo le caerían encima.

-una loca menos, ahora callamos por los demás-dijo Mordred.

-no está bien, hay que dejarlos solos-Ivaylo les dijo a sus compañeros.

-pero si no los ayudamos quedarán muy mal-Kairi le dijo al búlgaro.

-tranquila, estarán bien-dijo el servant búlgaro, no son ningunos débiles, saben lo que hacen-

-tienes razón, además Cindy-san como Marlene-san quieren recuperar a Chitose-san-dijo Shirou-eso es muy personal creo que lo mejor será que las dejemos combatir.

-si…lo sabemos-dijo Kanu mirando hacia donde estaban las otras presencias.

* * *

Tamara e Ivan estaban usando gran inteligencia y estrategias de combates, ese hombre y su servant Napoleón eran bastantes hábiles en sus tácticas, enfrentarse a un soldado de la Segunda Guerra Mundial no era nada fácil, más aparte del emperador francés que sometió a grandes reinos europeos.

-vamos niña, no me digas que me tienes miedo-el hombre dijo con su burlesco acento franco y en eso el servant de la chica decidió hacer acto de presencia.

-¡muy tonto!-este le disparo un par de cañonazos al hombre y en eso el servant creó una rampa que hizo que la bola rodará y se regresará hacia el-nada mal-en eso el lo evitó pero vio una pequeña ventisca pasar por un lado del el, creado por la bola de cañón-¿qué?-

En eso sintió que su cara se congelaba y esta sentía un ligero ardor por culpa de la habilidad de Iván, este lo que hizo fue plasmar esa ventisca en la rampa, para de esa forma que la bola entrará en contacto con esta y liberará la ventisca en frente del hombre.

-¡Rulsaka!-el crearía una gran fila de hielos puntiagudos que empezaron a dirigirse hacia el francés quien al estar aún aturdido por la ventisca recibió de lleno el ataque en todos su cuerpo llenándose de ello.

-bastardo-Napoleón enojado replicó al estar lleno de agujeros provocados por Iván.

-¡master acabemos con el!-ella asintió mandando su energía a su servant quién gritó por el enorme poder que sentía en su interior-¡primer zar de Rusia!-esta empezó a enterrar a Napoleón y a su master en hielo que los empezaba a jalar de las piernas.

-¡ustedes dos han traicionado a los aliados!-el hombre francés se refirió a los ejes de la Segunda Guerra Mundial ya que Francia y Rusia eran aliados con EUA y Inglaterra, el junto a su servant desaparecieron en la nieve.

-nunca invadas a Rusia en invierno-dijo el zar ruso mientras guardaba su poder tras haber terminado su trabajo con sus oponentes.

-vallamos con los demás Iván, lo más seguro es que algunos ya han terminado-la Rusa afirmaría, su servant hizo caso y ella se fue hacia dónde estaba su novio y los demás.

* * *

Tanto Ricardo como Federico estaba jadeando, la Yuki Ona era muy poderosa, era tan fuerte que pensaban que les sería imposible hacer que Chitose regresara con ellas, la fantasma evitaba a toda costa su derrota contra el Ruler y el Shielder.

-master…se nos acaban las opciónes-Federico le dijo a la peli roja.

-a este paso nos harán lo mismo que a ese hombre de antes-Ricardo dijo en general mientras que la fantasma miraba ambos hombres calmada.

-no podemos rendirnos, hemos llegado muy lejos-Marlene dijo-ella está aquí, no podemos abandonarla, eso sería traición-

-además una importante pero a para nosotras está siendo utilizada por otros para combatirnos, eso es cobardia-Cindy dijo mientras se puso aún lado de Ricardo como Marlene de Federico.

Chitose hizo una mueca, era como si reaccionara a las palabras de Cindy y Marlene.

-por nuestra amistad, por el bien del mundo, ganaremos esto-ambas dijo al mismo tiempo mientras Ricardo y Federico se dirigían a la fantasma a atacarla.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Es momento de contestar reviews.**

**Camilo Navas: eso se vera hasta el ultimo capitlo amigo que es el siguiente, espero que hallas disfrutado el capítulo 37 amigo.**

**Roxas Strife: el querer terminarlo muy pronto fue lo que hizo que los nuevos antagonistas no tuvieran tanta importante, me disculpo de verdad por eso, Tomoe se enojo por que lastimaron a su master y amor, espero que hallas disfrutado el capítulo 37 amigo.**

**George 123: si, sera una nueva temporada con estos peronajes, aun que la subire hasta que tenga menos fics que escribir, espero que hallas disfrutado el capítulo 37 amigo.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a camilo navas, George 123, Roxas Strife, también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo bienvenido a bordo, que dios los bendiga a todos, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente, nos vemos todos al siguiente capítulo de este fic.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	38. Chapter 38

**_Para aquellos que me siguen en todos mi fanfics, quiero informarles que ya he subido un fanfic _****_de Claymore, con el titulo, "La Tierra Media" _****_por si quiere ir a leerlo, _****_eso me inspiraria a seguie escribiendo otras historias mas de otros animes o videojuegos que conozca para contribuir entretenimiento a la comunidad hispana como mis amigos._**

**Hey que tranza gente como están espero que estén muy bien el día de hoy aquí El Redentor 777 con el último capítulo de Fate Legendary Heroes.**

**Bueno explicando cómo será la otra temporada que como mencioné antes, no la subiré hasta tener menos fanfics, pues en este capítulo verán que sucede y les explicaré hasta el final.**

**El siguiente contenido del fanfic y el capítulo han sido APROVADO por mis PINCHES HUEVOS para su sana diversión y pasatiempo W.E de R.O.**

* * *

Ahora los jóvenes tenían adelante suyo aún vampiro voraz, quien estaba atacando de una manera bastante agresiva a ambos, un berserker y un conqueror, sin embargo al último le tenía un gran rencor, esas memorias del pasado en Turquía en el imperio otomano, aparte de que le había frustrado un plan anteriormente.

Este sus enormes a las atacaba a ambos con las puntas de estas como si fuera una lanza, ya que su lanza negra la uso para matar a su master, más aparte de que está aún le servía pero quería matar a Mehmed II con sus propias manos.

-este sujeto es bastante fuerte, tiene mucha fuerza fisica-Ecipion dijo con quejas mientras bloqueaba golpe tras golpe los movimientos del vampiro de Rumanía.

-es pero que un berserker, sin ofender-el sultán le dijo a su compañero quien miro su espada y luego le exclamó a su maestro-¡master tengo un noble fantasma que puede terminar con el de una vez por todas!-

-aguante sultán, no hasta ese mi compañero este curado-dijo Alfonso mientras seguía cerrando la herida de su compañero'su herida esta curándose, pero aún sigue inconsciente, si lo dejo aquí podrían atacarlo…ademas'

El miraría a Tomoe quien luchaba contra Yoshinaka, pero la chica con esta transformación física, estaba teniendo una muy pareja lucha contra su marido.

'Tanto poder que ella tiene, pero aún así están muy parejos, no lo entiendo, como es eso posible'penso el mexicano mientras analizaba la lucha de ambos japoneses.

-ríndete Tomoe, vuelve conmigo otra vez-el hombre decía mientras eludía sus ataques, pero la chica no le escuchaba para nada y está con una lanza que desprendía llamas lo seguía atacando-aún que tengas tu forma oni sabes que soy el único que puedo aceptarte tal y como eres, soy el único hombre en tu corazón-

La oni gritaría mientras empujaba y emanaba más aura rojiza como la sangre y Yoshinaka retrocedía a este impulso, Alfonso notaría algo ahí.

'Entiendo lo que sucede ahora, Yoshinaka puede con su habilidad de Kyohachiryu en infligir en un 50% de probabilidades de infligirle daño indirecto…Tomoe está lastimándose a sí misma mientras sigue atacandolo'el miraria a su amigo cuando escucho quien gimió de dolor-ya era hora de que despertaras-

Dick en ese momento empezó abrir sus ojos con dificultad y pesadez, de echo el joven de Chile lo primero que vio fue así amigo y en su mano la argolla de la vida, el recordaría el daño que había sufrido anteriormente por el servant, pero lo primero fue.

-Tomoe-el muchacho parpadearía un par de veces.

-si, ella está ahí-Alfonso le señaló a la oni quien seguía batallando contra su oponente-escúchame, necesito que arregles lo más rápido estas situación, Yoshinaka tiene una habilidad que infligir daño indirecto por el contrario ataques y en sus bloqueos, tú Archer está muy lastimada aún que no se le note-

-entiendo-dijo el levantándose del suelo como su amigo-¿Qué harás tu?-

-yo cazaré a un vampiro con el sultán y tú berserker-dijo mirando a dirección de ambos servants quienes seguían combatiendo contra Vlad III.

-muy bien, éxito con tu lucha-ahí Alfonso sonreiría y dijo.

-si ganamos esta lucha les haré una cena romántica a ti y a Tomoe con comidas mexicanas-el joven fue inmediato hacia su servant.

-prefiero la comida chilena-dijo mientras miraba determinado a Tomoe-¡Tomoe!-

La oni escucho la voz de su master por lo que ambos detuvieron la lucha y ambos servants estaban sorprendidos, Tomoe sintió alegría dentro de ella y Yoshinaka también, el último fue por la sorpresa de ver al joven ileso solo con un agujero en donde le habían causando el daño.

-¡imposible el daño de mi habilidad es tan mortal que ningún ser humano común y corriente podría aguantarlos!-Yoshinaka replicó al notar aquello.

-escúchame Tomoe, lo que hice hace un rato, lo hice por ti, así es fue muy arriesgado y estupido, sin embargo soy capaz de arriesgar más que mi propio cuerpo-

-master…no puedo contenerme…-los cuernos de la chica empezaban a crecer mas-mientras ma usó mi poder más cerca estoy por convertirme en una oni completamente, pero…no es un proceso extra gradual-Dick estaba confundido por esas palabras.

-te lo explico muchacho, hay aveces que se extralimitan repentinamente y Tomoe no puede contener al oni dentro de ella-el joven entendería ahora lo que quiera decir-lo siento pero es hora de que le digas adiós al chico-

Dice sin importarle quien tenía delante de él se dirigió a ella y la abrazaría, dejando sorprendida a la Archer y así difunto marido.

-¡Qué crees que haces!, ¿quieres morir?-le dijo Yoshinaka al chico.

-soy feliz de haber podido viajar contigo, Tomoe-la chica abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa al escucharle decir eso-no solo por ti, si no que gracias a ti, conocí a todos mis amigos, en el momento que te conocí pensé que era una simple fantasía, pero pude viajar a tu lado y conocer lugares maravillosos, pero el tener a alguien con quien estar fue lo mejor de todo, tú siempre fuiste respetuosa conmigo, pero para mí eres la persona más importante que conozco, por eso…por eso, ¡no quiero estar con nadie más!, ¡solo quiero estar contigo por siempre!, ¡si tú pierdes tu humanidad, entonces moriré contigo!-

Tomoe empezó a reaccionar y su cuerpo empezó a desprender bastante energía de ella y Yoshinaka por ello tuvo que retroceder por el fuerte viento que generaba, sin e,barco en cuestión de segundos se anticiparía y vio que Tomoe estaba normal.

-no…puede ser-Yoshinaka dijo al ver el resultado.

-es…imposible, es la segunda vez-dijo la oni.

-¿Cómo que la segunda vez?-dijo Yoshinaka aún más estupefacto.

-el día que conocía mi master…en un templo libere mi energía oni…pero fui capaz de regresar ala normalidad-ella miro la cara de su maestro.

De echo los ojos rojos de Tomoe brillaban como un Rubi, pero ella se acercó a él para darle un beso Dick sin dudarlo lo devolvería y ambos se separarían, el joven había dado su primer beso a la chica que más amaba, sin importarle que fuera una oni también la amaba, sus sentimientos ahora han sido declarados y concedidos.

-también quiero vivir por siempre con usted master-dijo la chica sacando su arco mientras miraba a su ex marido-Yoshinaka, no aguantaras el siguiente ataque-

El samurai vio como Tomoe empezó a desprender varias flores de samurai alrededor suyo y ahí está preparaba su arco quien estaba en llamas la flecha y esta apuntaba a Yoshinaka.

-¡Mantra del Santo Avalokitesvara!-la Archer dispararía y la flecha volaría a gran velocidad hacia el samurai quien fue atravesado y asesinado de inmediato quién diría como últimas palabras al aire limpio.

-tu…te arrepentirás de haber echo esto…Tomoe-el hombre caería al suelo completamente acabado mientras ella apartó su mirada y acurrucaba su cara en el pecho de su master.

-¿Tomoe?-

-master…vámonos de aquí-dijo la chica y este miro hacia dónde su amigo combatía junto a su servant y el sultán otomano, sin embargo sabía que Alfonso tendría todo bajo control.

Escipion era el que distraía a Vlad con luchas, sin embargo tuvo que insultar varias veces a Vlad Tepes algo que le sirvió al pie de la letra ya que era muy fácil hacer que este se enojara y ofendía para que siguiera atacándole.

-menos mal que no ha utilizado ningún noble phantams-dijo el romano mientras veía como Alfonso llego hacia Mehmed y el-señor Alfonso necesito que active ese noble phantasm que su servant le esta pidiendo-

-e…está bien-dijo mientras miraba al sultan-¿Qué ha hecho?-

-ese enorme poder le ha dado mucho problemas a nosotros dos, sin embargo no puede utilizar otra habilidad con ella activa, aún si no aguantaremos mucho-el sultán miro camino Escipion perdió una de sus cuchillas y este se defendía con la única que tenía en mano-necesito que vincule su energía con la mía ahora, lo acabaré de un solo golpe-

-pu…puedes hablo así de rápido-el sultán asintió.

-es un arma que ha estado en generación de generación, ella me ayudará para que acabe de una vez por todas con Vlad-en eso Alfonso hizo lo posible para vincular esa energía con el servant quien en ese momento sintió el incremento de poder y en su mano se firmaba un sable más pequeño pero como si este fuera echo de diamante.

**Pongan la canción de "Ceddin Deden" de preferencia la cantara y subtitulada.**

-si, esta es el arma definitiva…¡oye Conde dracula!-Vlad detuvo su ataque contra Escipion y vio con sus ojos rojos hacia Mehmed-¡voy a acabar contigo de una vez por todas!-

-¡Mehmed, eso será la última cosa que digas!-el vampiro a gran velocidad voló hacia el.

-tu enojo fue lo que te llevo a tu muerte-dijo levantado el pequeño sable que incrementa de tamaño siendo la curvatura típica de un sable cimitarra-¡técnica definitiva de los sultanes otomanos!, ¡Espada de Osman!-

A gran velocidad Mehmed evitó que Vlad con sus enormes garras lo decapitara y este con una movida muy rápida partió a la mitad a Vlad quién gritó agonizante ente ya que el sable emprendió una luz que empezó a quemar el cuerpo de Vlad.

-¡Mehmed, la sangre de tu gente será derramada y jamás renacerá tu imperio!-el hombre empezó a volverse cenizas hasta desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

El sultán vio el sable y este empezó a desaparecer también sin embargo habían terminado con sus enemigos de una vez por todas.

-tal parece que esto acabara muy pronto-Mehmed dijo mirando hacia el cielo y Alfonso se acercó al sultán mientras.

-si, espero que ellas estén bien-Alfonso dijo con preocupación, sabiendo lo delicado que era esta batalla que tenían las chicas **(pueden quitar la música ya).**

* * *

Tal como Alfonso dijo esa batalla entre la chica con su Yuki Ona estaba dándoles problema a la rubia y la peli roja, la servant tenía una magia muy poderosa, sin embargo había otro detalle, cuando Cindy había dicho lo de la otra vez Chitose reaccionó, posiblemente era una señal.

Necesitaban traerla devuelta, tal vez era el truco ahí, necesitaban hacerla razonar, que regalara a sus sentidos mediante comunicación, si es que lograban hacer que la chica entrará en razón con ellas y también si las reconocía.

-Chitose recuerda aquel día que nos conocimos en la escuela-Ricardo empezó a usar su escudo para evitar que Federico fuera congelado y ahí el Ruler atacaría con un barbarossa quien de inmediato la Yuki Ona se volvió una ventisca y apareció atrás de él peli rojo y lanzó varias púas de hielos a ambos, pero lograron evitar ser herido-yo no tenía ninguna amiga con quien hablar, sin embargo tú fuiste la primera en acercarte ami-

Ricardo tubo que activar un León Tirano para regresar el daño causado por la fantasma y de echo la espectral de hielo recibió gran daño cuando el hombre con su enorme hacha alcanzó darle en su pierna la cruel se desprendió como aire de su alma y esta desaparecio.

-me sentía tan feliz en haber conocido a alguien en un país en donde todo es desconocido, antes sentía miedo y lloraba por todo, pero gracias a ti me he vuelto muy fuerte-Ricardo le dijo a Federico que recargara su eterna para que activará un barba roja furioso y así terminará con todo y el Ruler asintió-por eso, quiero que regreses a como era todo antes, después de todo, eres la persona en la que más confió-

-s…se…sen…senpai-murmuro la chica y la Yuki Ona estaba empezando a alborotarse por ese descontrol que sentía, de echo ahí fue cuando Federico salió para atacar.

-¡barbaroja Furioso!-el germano activó la habilidad de noble fantasma más fuerte que tenía y el emperador del sacro imperio germano hizo que la Yuki Ona se le rompiera algo adentro suyo y los ojos de Chitose estaban recobrando vida.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-Cindy y Marlene sonreiria al ver que la chica había recobrado la conciencia y ahí Cindy gritaria.

-¡lets go Richard!-

-¡Tiranic Lion!-esta vez el Shielder de Inglaterra atravesó en dos a la fantasma quien no grito para nada y esta desapareció en el aire completamente-se ha acabado mi master, la hemos recuperado al fin-

Chitose estaba algo asustada en ver a ambos servants con su armas peor al ver a Cindy y Marlene sintió mucha sorpresa.

-¡senpais, tengan cuidado esos hombres tiene armas!-Ricardo y Federico se mirarían mutuamente y vieron sus armas y estos indiscretamente la escondían detrás de sus espaldas.

Las dos chicas corrieron hacia la pequeña kouhai y le darían un abrazo algo que la dejó bastante confundida.

-¿Qué está pasándo?-ella se sonrojó por qué la rubia la había abrazado repetina mente.

-no sabes lo preocupada que estábamos por ti-dijo la americana tratando de no derramar ninguna lágrima y la alemana estaba en las mismas.

-etoo…sigo sin entenderlo-la chica diria aún confundida.

-no te preocupes sigamos abrazándonos-dijo Marlene sonriendo.

-es tan emotivo-Ricardo dijo mirando a las chicas.

-si, aún que ahora se ha terminado-dijo el barba roja.

De echo en ese momento claro mientras seguían ellas ahí abrazadas vieron como llegaban los demás chicos hacia dónde estaban ellas con sus servants al lado suyo.

-lo lograron-Tamara dijo con calma y estas asintieron, causando una sonrisa de parte de la peli plata-me alegro por ustedes-

-valla nunca pensé que pudieras sonreír-la americana dijo con mofa.

-porfavor no empiecen otra vez-Mordred dijo algo irritada ya que el saber que su supuesto padre era mujer y que su futuro padre era su master era incomodo.

-tranquila, no todo lo que está pasando ahora es malo-dijo Asparukh.

-Estoy de cuerdo contigo-Kanu dijo ahora mirando a su master quien estaba con la mirada abajo por lo que Cindy y Marlene le dirían a la peli rosada.

-tal vez no olvidaremos nunca lo que nos hicistes, sin embargo te has ganado nuestro respeto-Marlene le dijo a la peli rosada quien miro ambas.

-bienvenida al equipo-dijo Cindy estirando su mano y Kairi sonriendo la estrecharía, así la peli rosa oficialmente se unió al grupo con su servant.

-amigo tu harem está incrementando bastante-dijo Ivaylo a Alfonso quien le dio una mirada de enojo pero a la vez se calmo.

-mientras halla paz en la organización estaré bien-dijo el castaño cruzado de brazos y el vio como Tomoe y Dick estaban agarrado de la manos-genial nisiquiera he tenido un beso apasionante o una declaración de amor-

-no pidas demasiado porfavor-Cindy dijo poniendo una mano sobre su cintura.

-en ese caso daré el primer paso-Marlene dijo acercandose a Alfonso.

-¡oye no te me adelantes!-Cindy dijo deteniéndola.

-pero acabas de decirlo que no piedra tanto-dijo la alemana entrando en disputa con Marlene.

-bueno, en ese caso me lo quedo yo-dijo Kairi abrazando al chico en el brazo y este apartó la mirada cuando hizo eso.

-si estás conforme conmigo…-

-¡olvidalo!-dijeron Marlene y Cindy esta vez tratando de quitarle a la peli rosada al chico.

-bueno, ahora todo vuelve ala normalidad-dijo Shirou mirando la escena como los demás.

-no lo creo-dijo Iván notando una perturbación en la fuerza y ahí fue cuando todos se detuvieron por una cosa de Cindy.

La varja que ella traía empezó a brillar en un azul intenso y todos se tuvieron que cubrir los ojos, esta empezó a levitar y ahí fue cuando atrapó a todos los presentes en un campo azul.

-¿Qué…que está pasando?-la reina Arturia dijo al notar como este campo de energía solamente había rodeado a estos.

-no lo sé, pero aún así hay que estar atentos-dijo en modo defensivo Mehmed como los demás, sin embargo la luz se volvió tan intensa que de la nada todo se volvió oscuro por unos momentos.

El aire del lugar era refrescante y de echo estos despertarían en el lugar.

-¿Qué diablos es este lugar?-dijo Ricardo.

-Cindy…es hora de que nos digas que hace ese objeto y que nos hizo-dijo Alfonso a la chica quien se levanto como los demás pero ahora con la mirada de todos encima de ella.

-recuerdas al niño-Alfonso asintio-el me dijo que tomara estos objetos, que la batalla por el santo grial iba a comenzar realmente en este lugar-

-¿Cómo?-dijo extrañado Dick.

-ahora lo entiendo-dijo Alfonso mirando a los lejos-ese lugar son las minas Tirith…estamos en Gondor-

-¿Gondor?-dijeron extrañados todos al muchacho.

-si…estamos en la tierra media-

* * *

**Fin del fanfic. **

**Así es, la siguiente temporada será un crossover señor de los anillos y Fate, así que pendientes en la sección de crossover en unos meses no ahorita.**

**Sé que no fue el mejor final de un fanfic, pero aún así fue un gusto escribir para él y entretenerlos a todos ustedes, siendo este el fic que más Follow, likes ha recibido como a la vez visitas, gracias enserio.**

**No responderé reviews, pero eso sí, un gran agradecimiento a Camilos Navas quien con su O'C Dick Navas participó en este fanfic, también a Roxas Strife quien comentó en este fanfic y en el de Infinite Stratos y por último George 123 a quien le digo que en un futuro saldrá la segunda temporada y asegurada.**

**El capítulo 39 será una trivia de curiosidades de este fanfic y también de los personajes, como errores y cosas que le iba a poner pero no pude por el tiempo.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	39. Curiosidades y errores

**_Para aquellos que me siguen en todos mi fanfics, quiero informarles que ya he subido un fanfic _****_de Claymore, con el titulo, "La Tierra Media" _****_por si quiere ir a leerlo, _****_eso me inspiraria a seguie escribiendo otras historias mas de otros animes o videojuegos que conozca para contribuir entretenimiento a la comunidad hispana como mis amigos._**

Hey que tranza gente como están espero que estén muy bien el día de hoy aquí El Redentor 777, con el capítulo de curiosidades, errores de los personajes, bueno aquí les dejo para que lean y aprendan un poco más de este fanfic.

Primera curiosidad, este fanfic esta cronológicamente unido al de Fate de Shirou como se vio como protagonistas a él y saber.

Segunda curiosidad, Jeane d'Arc era servant de Alfonso, sin embargo después de un tiempo de pensarlo la remplace inexplicablemente por Carlos Martel.

Tercera curiosidad, al ver que varios servants tenían escudos y armas decidí inventar la clase mister, los cuales llevan más de una clase en uno como Carlos Martel que era Shielder y lancer.

Cuarta curiosidad, en un principio tenía planeado hacer este fic como Alfonso como compañero de Shirou y Rin, pero este plan lo cambie para hacerlo más original.

Quinta curiosidad, algunos de los O'C están inspirados en otros animes, Cindy en Mía Cyrus, Marlene en Lorelai Magdalena y Tamara en Tamara Volkov, me inspiré en las tres del anime Mahou Shoujo Tokushusen Asuka y las tres comparten las mimas nacionalidades y Kairi en Inukai Isuke de Akuma no Riddle.

Sexta curiosidad, Mario el hombre quien abuso de Marlene originalmente iba a ser su tío y no su prometido, pero esta idea fue quitada por el echo de que tenía que meter a la madre de ella como cómplice de su maltrato ginecofobico.

Séptima curiosidad, todos los protagonistas tienen un servant de su misma nacionalidad, exceptuando Alfonso, Cindy y Kairi.

Octava curiosidad, Shirou y Dick están enamorados de sus servants, Shirou de Arturia predagon y Dick de Tomoe Gozen.

Novena curiosidad, en este fanfic Mordred no es la hija incestuosa entre el rey Arturo y su hermana, si no de Arturia y Shirou de un mundo diferente razón por la que sus noble phantasm eran diferentes a los de anime y los juegos.

Décima curiosidad, Alfonso es el único con un servant mulsuman Mehmed II y también con un servant de clase única Carlos Martel.

Onceava curiosidad, este fanfic iba terminar en veinte capítulos, no era un fanfic de largo, pero el apoyo que recibió me hizo el de crearle más temporadas en el futuro.

Doceava curiosidad, la gran mayoría de los servants que vieron, son de libros de historia que leí en mi casa o en todo el tiempo que llevo leyendo de historia mundial.

Treceava curiosidad, Kairi es bisexual, en un principio solo le atraía las chicas pero está al conocer a Alfonso empezó a sentir atracción a él, en especial con el beso.

Catorceava curiosidad, se tenía planeado la integración de Rin y Archer Emiya, sin embargo esto lo quite para no tener una mayor cantidad de personajes como ahora.

Quinceava curiosidad, antes de meter la trilogía de los señor de los anillos quería hacer de la segunda temporada unas Ucronias **(hacer cambios en la historia mundial)**, pero debido a que estas cosas crean polémicas decidí un mundo medieval como la trilogía.

Décimo sexta curiosidad, el único O'C que no invente fue Dick Navas quien fue creado por el autor Camilo Navas con quien tengo una muy buena relación amistosa.

Décimo séptima curiosidad, Alfonso lleva más de un año estudiando en Japón, razón por la que domina el idioma a la perfección.

Décimo octava curiosidad, algunos nombres en México y en latino América tienen como sobre nombres y a los Alfonso en México se les dice Poncho de cariño razón por la que Cindy lo llama así.

Décimo novena curiosidad, hay dos parejas oficiales en este fic, Tamara e Ivaylo son una y la otra fueron Dick y Tomoe al final de este capítulo.

Ultima curiosidad, algunos capítulos de las misiones fueron inspirados en videojuegos que he jugado en mi vida.

Vamos a los errores aún que ya mencioné uno hay varios.

Primer error, ha sido el fanfic con más faltas de ortografía que he tenido, esto se debe a que yo escribo con IPad mis fanfics y el auto correcto falla ya que el IPad es del Modelo más viejo.

Segundo error, el sueño profético de Alfonso en su primeros capítulos iba a tener relación con la historia pero esto fue removido ya que pensé que iba a ser de corto, pero cuando vi el éxito de esta historia ya era demasiado tarde para que regresara.

Tercer error, alguna de las batallas en encestar la final iban a tener más duración, pero esto no se vio debido a que me desespere en terminar el fic lo más rápido posible.

Cuarto error, algunas escenas que debieron ser marcadas como M por su violencia doméstica especialmente, algunas no fueron marcadas por esa categoría.

Quinto error, casi olvidaba por completo y también el uso de la carta de los chicos y la argolla de la vida cuando esto se pudo haber usado antes para mejores usos.

Sexto error, algunos de mis O'C en especial Alfonso me dieron avisos de polémica por ser vulgares y supuestamente self-insert razón por la que hice el fic de diferencias entre O'C, Mary sue, Gary Sue y self insert.

Séptimo error, debido a que olvide el noble fantasma de Kanu le cambie de nombre en la batalla contra Mai.

Octavo error, el uso de los sellos de comando, si me hubiera acordado de ellos pude haber detenido la muerte del cayó Mario a manos de la berserker que Mai controlaba en esa batalla.

Noveno error, el viaje a la islas en el barco de Prat, el servant de Tamara Ivan podía telentrasportar a las personas a diferentes zonas del mundo, sin embargo esto lo deje de un lado para he reunido el fic más extenso y que hubiera comunicación entre los chicos.

Último error, Jeane d'Arc, sé que lo dije en las curiosidades pero este no deja de ser el error más notable de mi fanfic, por eso lo vuelvo a poner.

Eso era todo lo que puedo comentar de este fanfic, como buenas cosas tuvo sus malas y eso no lo negare jamás muchachos.

Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.

¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…

Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.

Fin.


End file.
